Racing The Rain
by FineyMcFine
Summary: Willow is attending college on an athletic scholarship and Tara is Hollywood royalty. They meet and fall in love, but will they be able to survive the pitfalls of a public romance?
1. Ch 1 Lost and Found

TITLE: Racing The Rain

AUTHOR: Finey_McFine

RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, consider yourself warned!)

DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other BtVS characters, as well as some random dialog, belong to Mutant Enemy. ALL other original characters belong to me! This includes: Willow's siblings and teammates, plus Tara's friends and co-workers. Mention of any 'real' people in this fic is brief and pure fantasy.

SUMMARY: Totally AU, so no spoilers. Set in LA with lots of W/T fluff and some angst, but no Hellmouthyness; just good old regular day-to-day drama. Willow is attending college on an athletic scholarship and Tara is Hollywood royalty. They meet and fall in love, of course, but will they be able to survive the pitfalls of a public romance? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! ;-)

_Thoughts are in italics_

FEEDBACK: Yes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Lost and Found<strong>_

Tara let out a long sigh as she stood at the copy machine. Listening to the machine groan as it spit out page after page. Today marked the third day of copying and posting flyers. The smell of the toner was actually starting to make her nauseous and the black ink was leaving a stain on her fingertips.

She was starting to wonder if she would ever actually find the little dog that had meant so much to her the past couple years. Ralphie was Tara's constant companion, she had adopted him from the local animal rescue 2 years ago. He was six months old and had been found scavenging for food behind a restaurant in West Hollywood. He reminded her of Tramp, from the Disney movie, and turned out to be just as smart and loyal as the animated character.

It had now been seven days since he went missing and as each day passed, Tara was getting more and more desperate to find him. Her hands trembled as she removed the papers from the copy tray and tears began to stream down her face as she set out for another day of posting and searching.

Tara had saturated a 5-mile area surrounding her home in the Hollywood Hills and throughout West Hollywood. Every light pole, coffee shop, community bulletin board, pet store and animal clinic. The Hills were spread out, but West Hollywood was a fairly small tight knit community. Since Ralphie had been found there, she thought maybe he'd go back. All she could do was hope that he would be found…alive.

After a long day of walking and posting flyers, Tara stopped into her favorite coffee shop and eatery, The Java. West Hollywood had a reputation of protecting its own and Tara felt comfortable there. She could sit under a tree-covered table sipping her beverage and relax without getting mobbed. Unfortunately, there was no escaping the Paparazzi. They seemed to pop up out of nowhere and snap away. Over the years she had learned to ignore them or just smile, allowing them to get the shot, knowing they would eventually go away. Celebrities that went out of their way to avoid them or traveled with an entourage seem to attract the photographers and the drama that went with a front-page tabloid story. Tara refused to give up her freedom, tried to stay on the straight and narrow and did not subscribe to the belief that "any publicity is good publicity."

After chatting with a few people at the coffee shop, the blonde made her way back to her car and headed home. She stopped on the way to pick up a salad for dinner and a few items at the store. Upon entering the quite house, she headed to the kitchen to put the groceries away, eat and then on to a hot bath before going to bed. _Another night without Ralphie to keep me company. What did I ever do before getting that dog? Where the hell could he be?_

The sun was hot for mid October in California, but it didn't seem to bother Willow one bit. Being from south Texas, Willow was certainly used to the heat and though it was hot, the lack of humidity was a welcome treat. Willow had moved to LA three years ago to attend college on an athletic scholarship. The studious redhead plays second base for the top ranked UCLA Bruins Women's Fast Pitch Softball team. Willow was a natural and had been a starter on the team since freshman year. There was never a time she could remember not playing ball, once telling a reporter that she was born with a glove on her hand and cleats on her feet.

Willow grew up on a ranch just outside of Houston and was the youngest of five. On this sunny California day, Willow sat under her favorite Oak tree in a park not far from her small one bedroom apartment. The redhead sat surrounded by books diligently studying. She was a serious overachiever in everything that she did. Not only was she a top player, but had also managed to maintain an A average, earning her a spot on the Dean's list.

As Willow sat completely engrossed, she noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye. As she looked up she noticed a scruffy gray and white dog limping towards her. He was panting heavily, looked dirty and his fur was matted. The little gray pup stopped short and stared at Willow. She put her books aside, whistled and put the palm of her hand out.

"Hey little guy, c'mere," She said as she made kissing noises and continued to try and coax the disheveled little dog closer. As he approached, she continued to call to him, attempting to keep him as calm as possible.

"That's it, just a little closer. I won't hurt you. That's it…well, what's your name?" _Hmm, no collar and no one around. Is he lost? Dumped? Looks like he's been cared for, but on his own for at least a week_.

The lost pup collapsed next to Willow, whining and placing his head on her leg.

"Awww, what a sweetie. You look thirsty. Let's just see what we can do about that."

Willow reached in her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. She poured some in her hand and the grateful pooch lapped it up. What she really needed was a bowl or a cup. Looking around she spotted a garbage can nearby. She hopped up and sprinted over looking for something that would work a little better. The little dog was too exhausted to move and seemed to smile upon her return.

"I just wanted you to know, that I don't go digging through the garbage for just anyone, but I think this will work a little better than most of the water just running through my fingers." She smiled as she continued her babble to the thirsty dog. Pouring some water into a small Styrofoam cup.

"Ok, let's see what's going on with you. A few cuts on your back, nothing major and a seriously bloody front left paw. Looks like you are in need of a few stitches. Lot's of sticker burrs and mats in your fur. Maybe some dehydration, but overall not too bad, I've definitely seen worse," Willow continued as she soothed the injured dog.

"Well, just let me pack up my things and we'll be heading home in a jiffy! I'll get you all patched up and then we'll see what we can do about finding your parents."

Willow put all her homework away, threw on the backpack, gently scooped up the little dog and headed for home. Along the way she stopped off at a convenience store to pick up a few cans of dog food. _What a sweetie. No growling or flinching. Most hurt animals go on the defensive, but not this little guy. Nope, someone really loves him._

After arriving home, Willow gave the thirsty pup more water and fed him. Then she picked him up and placed him in the kitchen sink and ran water over the injured paw. He didn't seem to like this very much and let out a yelp. Relieved that he did not try to bite her, Willow continued to rinse the bloody foot.

"Alright now, that wasn't so bad was it?" The little dog's breathing was labored as he panted, but there was no sign of aggression.

She laid the dog down on a blanket on her living room floor. "I'll be right back!" She hurried down the hall to a closet and pulled out a first aid kit.

"You probably won't like this much, but it needs to be done. Just some peroxide to get your boo-boo all cleaned and sterile."

He yelped and pulled his foot away as the liquid started to foam. She dried his foot and grimaced.

"Looks like it's pretty deep and slightly infected. Gonna need to get you some meds and stitches. But first you need a bath and a good brushing. Cuz after the stitching, it's a lamp shade collar and lot's of rest for you."

After grooming the lost pup, Willow loaded him up in her car and headed for the 24-hour Animal Hospital near the UCLA campus.

"Hey Willow," said the perky brunette behind the counter, "I didn't know you were working today?"

"Oh, hey Cass. I'm not, I just brought in a needy customer."

"Hmm…he's not lookin' too good. Where'd you find him?"

"In the park near my apartment. I think he's a runaway…but an awfully cute runaway," Willow said in a baby voice to the precious cargo she carried.

"Well, go on in. Martin…I mean, Dr. Reed is on shift tonight." The young girl caught herself, but not soon enough and frowned.

Willow caught the slip but pretended not to notice, she just smiled nonchalantly at the receptionist. It was pretty obvious that Cassandra was smitten with the handsome Dr. and had been since he began working there several months ago. Willow, however, was not so impressed with the "Hot Doc," as he'd come to be known amongst the female staffers. In her opinion he was a pompous ass that was more interested in racking up notches on his bedpost. _Ugh, of all the nights I need a favor, this idiot is on duty. I bet he'll insist on being in the treatment room and accidentally bump into me at least a half dozen times._

"Well, well Ms. Rosenberg…what brings you to our fine establishment on this lovely evening?"

"Oh, hello Dr. Reed. I just brought this little guy in for treatment. He's dehydrated and has a deep laceration on his left front paw it looks to be a tad infected and needs stitches."

"Better let me take a closer look Willow, we don't want to get ahead of ourselves," He said smugly, patting her on the back.

Willow rolled her eyes and no sooner had Willow sat the pup on the exam table, than Dr. Reed was next to her reaching between Willow and the dog and "accidentally" brushing against her left breast. _Wow, inappropriate much? Boy, is this is going to be a long night._

A few hours later Willow was removing the IV needle and attaching the lampshade collar preparing to take her new friend home. The dog was still pretty out of it as Willow began to scan the pooch checking for a microchip.

"Bingo! There it is. Well, Ralphie it's nice to officially meet you."

Willow printed out the info and stuck the paper in her pocket. She gathered Ralphie and headed for the door. Trying to slip out unnoticed by 'Dr. Grabby Hands.' It was well past midnight and she thought it best not to call the owner until tomorrow. Plus, Ralphie was still feeling the effects of the anesthesia and needed to be monitored.

The redhead was exhausted when she got home. _Some way to spend a Saturday night,_ she thought as she made a nice comfy bed for Ralphie on the floor next to hers. She checked her cell…no messages, no missed calls…she removed her shoes and jeans and climbed into bed.


	2. Ch 2 Initial Contact

_**Chapter 2: Initial Contact**_

Morning came sooner than expected for Willow; she'd had a rough night. Ralphie had woken up several times scratching at the offending oversized plastic collar and growling. Now the gray pup was standing at her bedroom door and barking.

"Ok, Ok Ralphie…I hear you. Just give me a few minutes, ugh. Alright, let _me_ go to the bathroom and get some clothes on." _Geez, this is almost as bad as having a newborn baby._

The little dog was sitting diligently by the door, balancing on his three uninjured legs holding up the bandaged paw.

Willow threw on some pants, grabbed Ralphie and headed outside. Ralphie sniffed around and took care of business…several times, in several different places, kicking up the grass behind him each time.

Willow chuckled and shook her head, "Well, I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go."

When Ralphie was finally done, he immediately turned his attention back to the lampshade collar and began to furiously shake his head.

"And on that note…it's back inside we go! I need coffee Ralphie and you need to settle down before you injure yourself any worse," Willow said as they entered the apartment.

No more had the words left Willow's mouth, than Ralphie took off across the small living room jerking the leash right out of her hand. He began barking and carrying on, clearly after something that was under the couch. The sleepy redhead herd hissing and knew exactly who the culprit was.

"Ralphie! Leave Miss Kitty alone!" In her exhaustion, Willow had completely forgotten about her cat, Miss Kitty Fantastico. Miss Kitty was about 4 years old, black and white with white rear feet, a white stripe from her chin to her chest and a small spot of white fur around her nose. The precocious kitten had wandered up on the Rosenberg ranch during Willow's senior year of high school. They took to each other right away and have been inseparable ever since.

Once Ralphie barked himself out and calmed down, Miss Kitty ventured out and the two started to get acquainted. _Thank goodness, I really don't want to get evicted. I so need to call and get this little pooch back home where he belongs._

She looked at the clock and realized that it was well before 8:00am. Deciding against the coffee, she lay down on the couch, pulled the afghan over herself and went back to sleep.

Tara lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She glanced over at the clock. It was 7:30am, normally the time Ralphie would wake Tara to go out. She sighed, depressing thoughts threatened to take over so she pushed them from her mind and began thinking about the up coming week. She had to be on the set first thing Monday morning and was not looking forward to the prospect of a 15-hour day so early in the week.

Tara Maclay was the star of the current top rated TV sitcom and with that came long hours. Her thoughts began to drift and she soon started to reflect on her career and what had brought her to where she was today.

Tara was born and raised in the suburbs of LA, she was a California girl through and through. With honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes, she was the poster child for a typical 'California Girl.' In fact, she had been an actual poster child as a toddler, taking on the role as The Coppertone Baby.

Tara was an only child, raised primarily by her mother after her father abandoned them when she was an infant. Her mother, Elizabeth, was a nurse, but the long inconsistent hours kept her away from Tara and the pay was barely enough to survive.

One day, when Tara was about 14 months old, Elizabeth had taken her to a nearby park to play. She sat on a bench while Tara played in the sand, and struck up a conversation with the woman who sat next to her. They made small talk and Elizabeth had mentioned some of the pitfalls of juggling an irregular work schedule and motherhood. It was then that the woman suggested that she audition Tara for commercials. Elizabeth initially blanched at the idea of using her only child as, what she considered to be a 'meal ticket,' but if it meant spending more time with her angel and cutting back some hours, maybe she would consider it.

After researching the industry and much contemplation, Elizabeth finally got up the nerve and took Tara for an audition. The studio was packed with parents and crying babies. The director called for five babies to come back at a time. He instructed the parents to place them all on the floor and step back out of view. The crew began moving numerous cameras around them and making noise. Most of the toddlers began to cry or ran to their parent, but Tara just sat there perfectly content. She smiled, laughed and played with her feet. None of the commotion seemed to bother her at all and she was hired the same day. One gig turned into another and another and so on until she started Kindergarten. Elizabeth had managed to save enough money for her to take a lower paying job with less hours and still have money to care for Tara properly. So, with the start of school, the commercials stopped and Elizabeth took a job as a school nurse, working school hours to coincide with Tara's schedule.

Tara was an easy going child, a bit shy with a slight stutter when she became nervous, but one thing was for certain…she loved being in front of the camera or on the stage.

Life plugged on, fairly uneventful until Tara was ten, when she received a call from a casting director that had previously cast her in a commercial five years earlier. He was in the process of casting a family sitcom and asked if Tara could audition. Elizabeth was against it, citing school as more important, but Tara eventually wore her down, auditioned and won the role. She spent two years on the show and when it was canceled, went on to work on a one-hour family drama. With the success of that show and her growing popularity, at fifteen she landed a role in a low budget movie with several former stars trying to make a comeback. The movie was an overnight sensation and Tara was propelled into teen idol status. The family drama finally came to an end after six seasons on the air, but not before the blonde beauty had won an Emmy and two Golden Globes for her work as an angst ridden teenager. She had also made a sequel to her first movie during that time, which went on to become an international box office success.

Tara was the tender age of nineteen when the second show ended and she found herself unemployed. During that time she received numerous offers for TV and movies. After doing a few guest spots and taking some time off, she decided to accept a role in a TV sitcom about a group of friends and their daily ups and downs living in Chicago. The show took off and quickly became the top rated sitcom on TV for the last three years running.

After almost an hour, Tara was still lying in her bed lost in thought. She wondered how she could have so much professional success and so much personal failure. She was turned on her side staring idly at the empty space next to her. _There's got to be more to life than this._ She shook herself from her reverie, rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a long hot shower.

Willow awoke feeling pressure and a vibration on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes to see Miss Kitty intensely staring back at her. She reached up and scratched the cat behind her ears.

"Morning Missy. Did you give up on Ralphie? Too bad he doesn't have opposing thumbs or I could still be sleeping." Willow giggled to herself. "Cuz you know, if he did then he could scratch behind your ears and..." Willow shook her head, realizing that she was explaining that logically, to a cat! _As if she understood a word of it. I really need to get a life._

She sat up and placed Miss Kitty on the floor, then headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. After showering and walking Ralphie, Willow unfolded the print out with the microchip information and prepared to call his owner.

"Ok, Ralphie-Walphie let's see who your parents are."

_Hmm…K.T. Maclay 310-555-4762 and a Culver City address. Wow, he's a long way from home._

Willow dialed the number and got a voicemail. "Hello, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave me a message and I'll call you back."

"Um, Hi. I'm just calling because I was wondering if you lost a dog? If so, I found him and I got this number from his microchip or this could be a wrong number or something. Anyway, the address was in Culver City and that's a really long way from where I found him. He's just a little guy and I can't believe that he traveled that far. Either way, please call me back when you get this message. My number is 323-555-2244. It's pretty easy to remember. Oh and my name is Willow."

_Nice going Rosenberg. What is it about leaving a voicemail that makes you so damn nervous? She probably thinks your crazy or something. Why am I speaking in the third person to myself? Geez now I'm mind babbling! What the hell is wrong with me?_

After showering, Tara spent the rest of the morning trying to stay busy. Doing laundry, paying bills…anything to keep her mind from obsessing over the lost dog. When she finally slowed down, she noticed that she had a message on her cell. _Hmmm, I don't recognize that number._

She played the message and let out a shriek. "OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT BALLS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding. _Thank God I didn't change my cell number when I moved._ After a few minutes, she was finally able to compose herself enough to return the phone call.

"Hello."

"Hi, Is this W-Willow?"

"Yes, is this K.T?"

"K.T?" The blonde was confused for a moment before remembering those were in fact her initials. "Yes, this is K.T, I got your message about the dog. Is he ok?"

"He's fine, but before I give away any details, can you describe him for me?" Willow had grown fond of the loveable little pooch in the last 24 hours and wasn't about to give him up to until she could confirm that this K.T. was in fact the rightful owner.

"Umm, alright. He weighs about 20lbs, g-gray and white, resembles Tramp, from Lady and the Tramp, and a-answers to Ralphie. Oh, please tell me you have him?"

"I do. He's exactly like you described!" Willow could hear the relief from the woman on the phone and she grinned. Happy that she'd rescued and cared for the dog.

"That's FANTASTIC! When can I get him? Is now convenient?" Tara was so relieved and happy that she could hardly contain herself.

"Now is fine. Do you want me to bring him to you?"

"NO!" Tara shouted. "Uh, sorry, I'm just s-so happy that you rescued him and he's ok. I can come p-pick him up or we could m-meet somewhere?" She was stuttering like crazy, nervous and embarrassed after shouting at the poor girl.

"Well, being that you live in Culver City, we could meet half way. I still don't understand how he managed to make it all the way out here from Culver City. I mean, it's not _that_ far, but there's a freeway in between and lots of traffic. He must have nine lives or something."

"Oh, I actually live in The Hills. Where is here?"

"Huh?" Willow responded, not understanding what she was asking.

"Where did you find him?"

"Ahh, that makes more sense. Not too much in the way of major roadways between here and there," The redhead mumbled to herself, "Oh um, I found him in a small park near my apartment and the Runyon Canyon entrance."

"So, you live in West Hollywood then?" Tara said with a little more of a suspicious tone than she intended. _What the hell was that? Stop assuming. You don't know anything about this girl!_ She mentally kicked herself.

"Ye-ah…yes I do," Willow picked up the tonal shift in her voice. _What was that about? Does she have a problem with Gay people?_

"Is it ok if I come pick him up now? Please?"

"Oh yeah, yeah sure. Let me give you my address and directions," Willow went about giving 'K.T.' the information and after they hung up, she began to gather all Ralphie's meds and some miscellaneous first aid supplies. She typed out some instructions and then placed everything in a plastic zipper bag.

Willow sat down on the floor and Ralphie crawled up and snuggled in her lap. In just a short time, Willow had grown very fond of the sweet little dog and, in truth…was having a hard time letting him go. She undid his plastic collar, giving him a loving kiss on the head.

"Well, you drove me a little crazy, but it was nice having you around little man. I'm gonna miss you, but your Mommy is very, very excited to see you," Willow said, as she snuggled with Ralphie.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. Willow re-attached the collar and moved the groggy pup back onto the floor.

_Wow, this is closer than I thought_. It had only taken Tara about ten minutes to reach Willow's apartment. _Good grief, why am I so nervous? Probably because you yelled at her on the phone and sounded like an idiot with that West Hollywood remark. She probably thinks I'm a lunatic or something. Get it together_

Tara heard a click and the door opened.


	3. Ch 3 Unicorns and Rainbows

**_Chapter 3: Unicorns and Rainbows_**

_Tara heard a click and the door opened…_

Tara stood in the doorway, not knowing what to expect on the other side, and nervously toyed with the purse that was slung over her shoulder. When the door finally opened, a smiling redheaded young woman greeted her.

Tara was momentarily frozen in place and mesmerized by bright green eyes on the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. She just stood there, as if her feet had been cemented to the spot and took in the girl standing before her, admiring her from behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She couldn't help but notice how fit the redhead appeared to be. She was wearing a form fitting green t-shirt that showed off her flat stomach. There was a recycling symbol in the middle of the shirt surrounded by the words, _'I recycle. I wore this t-shirt yesterday,'_ followed by a pair of royal blue Capri type sweat pants with white stripes down each side. Equally form fitting and completely mismatched. _She is absolutely adorable and speaking to me! Oh God, what did she say?_

"Hi, I'm Willow. I'm so glad you found me, eh…the apartment that is. You didn't have any problems did you? Well, I guess not, since you're here and all. Oh, where are my manners? K.T. please come in." Caught in a loop of mindless nervous babble, Willow was struggling to slow down and stop the talking. _Gosh, she looks so familiar, if she'd just take those glasses off._

"Oh um, it's Tara. My name is Tara," The blonde said softly as she removed her glasses and stepped inside.

Willow was rendered speechless, maybe for the first time in her life. As Tara removed her glasses, she ducked her head a bit and looked up at Willow with half lidded eyes. She was feeling shy and shot Willow a lopsided smile. She braced herself, expecting Willow to freak when she recognized her, but that never happened…leaving the blond a little thrown off.

As Willow stepped back to let Tara in, she couldn't help but to admire the woman standing before her. Tara's hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt that was showing off just the right amount of Tara's ample cleavage and milky white skin. As Willow's eyes traveled downward, she noticed Tara's full curvy hips accentuated by a pair of semi-tight fitting jeans, followed by a pair of black Chucks. _Wow, how the heck can someone be sexy AND adorable all at the same time? Oh my God, am I drooling?_

At that moment, thankfully, Ralphie barked at hearing Tara's voice and snapped them both back to reality. They were both a little embarrassed and blushing like crazy when Tara looked over and saw the little dog struggling to sit up. Between the bandaged paw and the collar, he looked somewhat pathetic.

"Oh, my gosh! He's hurt, I thought you said he was ok?" Tara accusingly blurted out, as she rushed over and scooped him up.

Tara was sitting on the floor cradling the injured pup, whispering soothing words to him, when Willow came over and sat cross legged in front of them.

"He's ok Tara, honest, I wasn't lying. He has some scratches and the cut on his foot was pretty deep, so I had to stitch it up. It's a little infected, but not bad, so I gave him some IV antibiotics as well. Along with some fluids, he was a bit dehydrated. He'll need to be checked in a few days. Oh, and I have a whole bag chocked full of everything you'll need to keep him nice and comfy!" Willow said, trying to be cheery and the hopes that Tara didn't sense how nervous she really was.

It was then that Willow noticed the tears dripping from Tara's eyes on to Ralphie's fur.

"Oh Tara, it's ok," Willow said in a comforting tone, as she rested her hand on the blonde's knee in an attempt to comfort her, "He'll be fine…really."

Tara looked up at Willow through tear soaked eyes, "Thank you Willow. Thank you so very much."

It was in that moment looking directly into Tara's eyes that it dawned on her exactly _whose_ knee she was touching. _Tara, Tara Maclay. Wait, Tara Maclay…THE Tara Maclay? Idiot! The actress on the billboard near campus. No wonder she looked so damn familiar and I didn't even recognize her! I am such a putz!_

"Willow, could I have a tissue and maybe a glass of water?" Tara's voice was thick with emotion.

"Sure, sure. Duh, again…where are my manners? I'll be right back. Is there anything else you need?" She asked before standing up.

"No, but thank you and Willow, can I take the collar off him for awhile?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely…anytime. You just have to make sure he doesn't start chewing on his foot." Tara looked up at Willow and their eyes met. Willow gave Tara's knee a small squeeze and a reassuring smile as she finally rose to retrieve the items requested.

Willow had her back to Tara as she walked away to retrieve the tissues from her bedroom and was smiling a huge goofy smile. _Thank goodness she can't see me right now. I must look like a grinning idiot. Well, maybe it's because you have a super famous award winning actress sitting in your living room? Maybe, but…you were swooning before you recognized her. Here I go again, all with the third person in my own head. Snap out of it Rosenberg._ She took an extra minute to try and calm her nerves, before heading back to the living room.

Tara removed the lampshade collar and placed several kisses on Ralphie's head, when she looked up to see Miss Kitty walking in her direction. Before she could react, Miss Kitty was there; meowing and rubbing herself on Tara's leg and Ralphie's face. Much to Tara's utter surprise, he nuzzled the cat and licked her face.

"Wow," Tara said, "hell must have frozen over. Who are you and what have you done with my dog?"

Willow, who had been standing in the hall watching the entire display, let out a small giggle. "I think it's the sedative, cuz when they first met…he was all bark-y mcbarkerson. I take it he's not normally a fan of cats?"

"Well, I mean he's not, '_death to all cats'_, but it certainly hasn't been all unicorns and rainbows," She said, giving Willow a soft smile.

The redhead chuckled, "Here's your tissues Tara. I'll be right back with the water."

"Thanks Willow."

Willow left the room for the kitchen and Tara began looking around taking in her surroundings. The apartment was small, but felt cozy. In the living room there was a light blue denim couch, an end table and an oversized matching chair that was facing a mid size flat screen TV with standing tower speakers on either side. Tara could see a video game system on the floor with several games scattered about. There was a small round table and four chairs near the opening of the breakfast bar adjacent the living room, with a laptop and several books resting on the tabletop. In the far corner, next to the sliding glass doors, there was a bookshelf with framed pictures, some trophies, some miscellaneous knick-knacks and a few books. There was a small hallway off the kitchen that Tara assumed led to a bedroom and a bathroom as well. She could see several collage type picture frames hanging on the hallway walls filled with photos. The apartment was tastefully decorated, with several large framed pieces of colorful art adorning the walls. One above the couch, two others on either side of the TV and one near the front door. Tara looked through the breakfast bar opening into the kitchen and could see Willow getting two glasses, filling them with ice and water. _I can't remember the last time I've been in an apartment this small. Jeez Tara, snobby much? _

Willow soon returned with the water and handed a glass to Tara. Their hands touched, albeit briefly, and Tara's heart seemed to skip a beat. _I can't believe she is having this kind of effect on me._ Little did she know, that she was having the same affect on Willow.

"So Willow, you're a vet?"

"No, yes, maybe a little…kind of?"

"Kind of?" The blonde responded and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm in my senior year at UCLA, I'm a biology major, but plan on attending veterinary med school after I graduate next spring. I've worked in vet clinics since I was sixteen, so I know my way around. I volunteer sometimes at the 24 hour clinic near campus, that's where I treated Ralphie."

"They let you treat animals, even though you're not official?" Tara asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Um not really, but they let me treat Ralphie because I brought him in and like I said I've been working in clinics since I was sixteen. Not to toot my own horn, but I can run circles around some of these guys. _One grabby jackass in particular._

"Are you worried because I treated Ralphie and I'm not a '_real_' Dr. yet?" The redhead asked, using air quotations and furrowing her brow.

"Oh, no Willow…not at all. I-I was just curious. So, it's kinda like being an intern in a hospital then?"

"Not really. It's kind of like being an extremely low ranking head on an extremely tall totem pole," Willow smiled, "I still have four years of med school ahead of me."

"Wow, that's a lot of school," Tara wondered who in their right mind could like school that much.

"Yep, it sure is," Willow said, wanting to drop that subject altogether.

Truthfully, Willow was debating continuing on after she graduated from UCLA. It had seemed like a great idea several years ago, but after attending almost 4 years in regular college, the prospect of another 4 in med school, which was about a hundred times more demanding, was quite daunting. Plus there were monetary issues as well. In a few months she was going to have to make a decision that would ultimately alter the course of her adult life and she was avoiding it like the plague.

"Anyway, I've stitched up a ton of animals before and there was an actual doctor there to observe." Willow said, trying to reassure the blonde.

"Willow, seriously. I can't thank you enough. I mean you could have ignored him or taken him to the pound, b-but you didn't. What you did was just…the sweetest thing ever. Please, let me pay you or something."

By this time Willow was blushing beyond blushing. She felt like her face was on fire and her blood was boiling.

"No, no Tara, really…that's not necessary. I did it because I love animals and he was hurting. I can't stand to see an animal hurting or in danger. Heck, I've rescued more animals than I can count and I never took a dime from any of them!" Willow joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I-I just don't feel right not doing something in return for what you've done. I know it sounds ridiculous, but this little dog means so much to me and I didn't think I'd ever see him again. You gave him back to me and I totally owe you." Tara said as she desperately tried not to cry again as the unshed tears stung in her eyes.

Seeing that Tara was not going to give up, Willow had to think of something. She was utterly enraptured with Tara, this vulnerable girl sitting on her floor smiling at her with the most adorable lopsided smile she'd ever seen.

"OK, I'll tell you what. It's after noon and I haven't eaten anything today. How about you buy me lunch?" ANYTHING Willow thought to spend more time with this woman. She looked expectantly at Tara, awaiting her answer.


	4. Ch 4 Moose Jelly

**_Chapter 4: Moose Jelly_**

"I can definitely spring for some lunch! Oh, but what about Ralphie? I guess I can take him home first and come back?" Tara pondered, chewing on her bottom lip.

"He can stay here, he'll be fine. Miss Kitty can keep him company. Besides, he'll be out of it for awhile, I just dosed him about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh, ok. So, I'll drive then?" Tara questioned.

"How about we walk? It's a beautiful day and there are several good restaurants near here…depending on what you like to eat." _That was genius Rosenberg! Walking will increase Tara time!_

Willow grabbed her keys and cell phone and they headed out to get some lunch. They walked about a half a block in silence just enjoying the day, when Willow finally spoke up.

"What do you like to eat? I could eat _anything_ and do quite often."

Tara looked at Willow and raised an eyebrow, making the redheads whole face turn scarlet. Realizing the implications of her statement, Willow launched into a babble that was worthy of the Guinness Book.

"Oh, no, no, no, not that I eat just _anything_, I mean with all the food borne illnesses out there a-and some things are just gross. Like fermented salmon heads o-or jellied moose nose. I mean that's just…unpleasant. Not to mention totally vomit worthy and the poor moose. I mean hey, I bet he never saw _that_ coming! Where is that even served? And how would you present that on a menu? Is it a breakfast item that is served with toast? Do you think it comes in those little packets with the peel away top? What color…" Willow was prepared to continue when she felt Tara's fingers on her lips.

"Willow, breath before you pass out from a lack of oxygen, I'm not sure I could carry you all the way back to your apartment. Besides, I don't think we have to worry about jellied moose nose anywhere in Southern California," Tara imparted, giving Willow a chance to catch her breath. _Oh my, that babble is just adorable._

Willow took in some much needed oxygen and attempted to explain exactly what she meant to say in the first place.

"Well, what I was trying to say is that I'm not your typical California girl. I uh, I eat meat. Even red meat, which I realize is some sort of California code violation or something, but I'm from Texas and it's pretty much required," She looked at Tara and gave her a big smile.

"So exactly what are you saying about us born and raised California girls?" Tara said to Willow with mock indignation.

"I…ahh didn't mean. Um…you. Ah…" The redhead sputtered.

"You are way too easy Willow!" Tara chuckled. "Well anyway, I have a confession…I eat meat too. But please don't tell anyone because I would hate to have to pay a fine for violating the _code_," she said, looking at Willow and winking.

They continued to walking and talking, about nothing in particular, just getting to know each other a little better. After about 15 minutes, they arrived at a small restaurant named _The Indigo_. Willow explained to Tara that it was one of her favorites and she ate there often. The Indigo had an outside eating area on the sidewalk in front, which Willow suggested they sit, however, Tara insisted on sitting inside. She also requested to the hostess that they not be near any windows. Willow thought it was odd, but decided to go with the flow and they were seated in a booth near the back, away from any windows.

The restaurant was small and inviting. The walls were a rich cerulean blue, with brown trim and wooden floors; It was quaint. The lighting was dimmed a bit and what looked to be original works of art adorned the walls. The best description of the eatery would be eclectic. _Very West Hollywood._ Tara thought. The waiter came by to deliver their menus and take their drink order. Willow ordered iced tea with extra ice and Tara ordered water with lemon. The menu was diverse and had an array of choices, from salads to meatloaf and everything in between. Willow ordered the shrimp salad with a side of sweet potato fries. Tara chuckled to herself at the redhead's unusual combination and ordered black bean soup and a garden salad with grilled chicken.

"Shrimp and sweet potato fries?" She said to Willow with a questioning look on her face.

"What can I say? I needed a little _Texas_ in there to balance the _California_. Do you have something against shrimp?" Smiling at the blonde.

"Actually, I'm allergic. I break out, my throat closes, my face swells…it's not a pretty sight," She said as she scrunched up her nose.

"So, what you're actually allergic to is iodine?"

"Dr. Rosenberg, I presume?" Smiling back.

"Tara, can I ask you a question?"

"S-sure, anything you'd like," Tara's nervous stutter was making another appearance.

"Why all avoid-y gal with the sitting outside and near the windows? You're not allergic to the sun as well are you?" Willow quipped.

Tara laughed and took a sip of her water, "No, no sun allergies. More like feeling a little camera shy today." She didn't want anything to ruin her time with Willow or scare her away.

Willow looked at her quizzically and cocked her head to the side. It suddenly dawned on Tara that she was sitting with a 'normal' person; someone that wasn't constantly looking over their shoulder or trying to be invisible in their private life. Someone that could come and go as they pleased and not have to worry about being stalked by the Paparazzi 24/7. Tara had lived in the '_Hollywood lifestyle_' for so long, that she had forgotten what it was like being '_normal_.'

"I know this is going to sound utterly ridiculous, because there are certainly worse things in life, but it's tough sometimes…being a celebrity that is. Sitting out in the open makes me fair game and things can get crazy pretty fast. "

"What do you mean crazy?"

"Well, all it takes is for one photographer to show up. They get right in my face and don't stop shooting until I leave. Once people figure out who I am…it can turn into a mob scene. I don't mean to sound conceded or anything, it's more me just being safe and attempting to have some semblance of a normal life. I mean, not that I'm abnormal or anything, I just need some kind of personal freedom."

"Now _you're_ babbling. I must be contagious." She smiled sweetly at Tara. "Is that why Ralphie's chip lists you as K.T. Maclay?"

"Um hmm, It's actually my legal name, Katherine Tara Maclay."

"That's pretty, have you always gone by Tara?"

"Yeah, I was named after my Grandmother, but my Mom always called me Tara. She said I didn't end up looking like a Katherine or a Katie. So, what about you? Always a Willow?"

"Yep, that's me. Willow Danielle Rosenberg. A.K.A…Willow," She quipped, grinning at Tara.

"So, tell me about yourself, Willow Danielle Rosenberg. Since you probably already know a-all about me," Tara said, somewhat shyly.

"Well, actually I have a confession to make as well. I didn't recognize you, a-at first that is. I kept thinking, _she looks oddly familiar_,' but I couldn't place you. Until I realized that you were _Billboard Girl_."

"_Billboard Girl?_" This highly amused Tara. It wasn't often that she went unrecognized and it made her even more intrigued with Willow.

"Yeah, you're on a billboard that I pass on my way to school everyday. A giant you, for your show I guess? I'm a little embarrassed actually; I don't watch it on a regular basis. I'm pretty busy with school and all." Truthfully she'd only seen the show once on an airplane. She didn't even know what night it came on. _Mental note: Start recording and watching Tara's show…ASAP!_

"That's ok Will. Your secret is safe with me." Tara felt so comfortable with her new friend that she slipped and inadvertently called her a nickname already.

Willow just sat, grinning like an idiot and staring at Tara who dropped her head, suddenly finding the table very interesting. Neither knew what to say and luckily the waiter arrived with their food and broke the awkward silence. They sat quietly for a few minutes nibbling on the newly arrived food.

"Those fries look great. Can I try one?"

"Sure, have as many as you like. I'll never finish them all anyway." Willow slid the plate of sweet potato fries in between the two of them and Tara took a few to sample.

"Wow, those are great!" She said smiling. "So, where are you from in Texas?" Wanting to know more about the cute redhead sitting across from her.

"Decker Prairie, it's a small town about 40 miles northwest of Houston. It's more like someplace you pass through on your way to somewhere else. We don't even have a Starbucks."

"Wow, I didn't know such a place even existed!" They both laughed and chatted more throughout the meal. Willow regaled Tara with tales of growing up on a ranch and the trials and tribulations of being the youngest of five.

"I always wanted a sibling or two. It got awful lonely with just me and Mom sometimes. But on the same token, there were definite benefits in the spoilage department," Tara said, looking up and smiling at Willow.

"So, does your Mom still spoil you? Now that your all growed up?" Willow asked cheekily. But Tara wasn't smiling. In fact, the color had drained from her face a bit and her expression had turned sullen. _Shit. What did I say?_ Willow was now in full panic mode, replaying the conversation in her mind trying to figure out what she said that upset the blonde so much. Tara let out a long sigh and finally spoke.

"M-My Mom passed a-away a few years a-ago." Willow noticed the return of her stutter and mentally kicked herself for causing it.

"Oh Tara, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know." Willow reached across the table and squeezed Tara's hand, trying to give her some comfort.

"It's ok Willow, it's not your fault. Sh-she had cancer, b-breast cancer. It was diagnosed late and had already spread by the t-time she started chemo…it was everywhere. She only m-made it eight months after her diagnosis." Tara could feel the tears start to swell in her eyes and the all too familiar lump forming in her throat. But somehow, she managed to push it down.

"You have no other family?" Willow questioned.

"No, Mom was a l-late baby, an only child. Both of my grandparents were apparently estranged from their families and passed before I was born. My father left us when I was an infant, so I never even knew him."

Willow's heart broke for Tara; she could almost feel the pain and loneliness rolling off Tara in waves. It was in that moment that Willow realized something: That even with all of Tara's success and popularity, she was essentially alone in the world with no family to fall back on. No support system and this concept was completely foreign to Willow. It wasn't fair, she thought, that such a beautiful soul was feeling so much pain. She looked up and realized that she was still holding Tara's hand and had no intention of letting go.

"Th-That's when I got Ralphie," breaking the silence, Tara continued, "After Mom died I went to the rescue shelter. He was about six weeks old and the cutest little thing I'd ever seen. He was there for me and really helped me get through the worst time of my life. So you see Willow, that's why I'm so thankful to you for taking care of him." They sat quietly gazing into each other's eyes. Tara gave Willow's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it so she could pay the bill.

As they left the restaurant, several people approached Tara and Willow was amazed by Tara's grace. She greeted each person warmly, chatted with them for a few minutes, listening intently when they spoke, signing autographs and posing for pictures. They finally made it out of the restaurant and began walking back towards Willow's apartment.

"Sorry about that."

"About what?

"The thing with the fans. I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you or anything. It's just that, I don't believe in blowing people off."

"What? No, I didn't feel ignored at all. In fact, I'm impressed! You were really sweet to them. You don't see many celebrities doing that." Willow chuckled to herself.

"What so funny?"

"It's just that it's strange thinking of you as a '_celebrity_.' I mean, I've only known you for a few hours and to me your just Tara. It's hard for me to see you as…_Superstar_!" With the last word Willow dropped to one knee, with her arms in the air mimicking her favorite SNL character, Mary Catherine Gallagher, causing Tara to burst out laughing. Willow had such a quirky sense of humor and the blonde was enamored.

"Oh my gosh, you are too funny Willow Rosenberg! I haven't laughed like that in a very long time, thank you."

"Well, you are quite welcome Tara Maclay." Willow's eyes were sparkling and she was grinning from ear to ear.

They finally made it back to Willow's apartment and Ralphie was up and ready for a trip to the outdoor potty. Willow frowned, as she knew that her time with Tara was coming to an end.

"Hey, are you OK?" Tara questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah fine. Just a little tired I guess and not looking forward to tomorrow. You know…Mondays and all." She said, rolling her eyes and trying her best to cover her feelings. Tara simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'll just take him potty on the way to my car." Tara was also disappointed, but she knew they would see each other again soon…she would make sure of it.

"Tara, here is everything you'll need. I typed up detailed instructions, my cell number is there and my email address as well. Please don't hesitate to call day or night if you have questions or if you need anything. No matter how minor it may be. Oh, and you'll need to take him for a check up sometime this week. The stitches are the kind that dissolve, so he won't need them removed. But the wound will need to be checked for any worsening of the infection. If he loses his appetite or stops drinking, it's a sign and he'll need to be seen by a vet immediately."

"Willow I know I've already said this, but thank you…again, for everything. For Ralphie and for today, you have such a kind heart and I'm just so thankful that I met you." She reached forward suddenly and enveloped Willow in a hug.

Willow was floored and did not immediately return the gesture. It took her several seconds to realize what was happening before she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. Willow thought her heart may just pound right out of her chest. Tara felt so warm and soft and the affect she was having on her senses was overwhelming. Willow felt light, as if she were floating and suddenly became acutely aware of every little sensation. She could feel the warmth of Tara's breath on her neck and the blonde's flattened hands against the center of her back. Willow could feel the soft milky skin of Tara's neck pressed against her cheek and as their bodies melted together, Willow could feel Tara's breasts firm against her own. All these sensations and feelings were driving her to near insanity.

Tara was a tad surprised by the spontaneity of the hug herself, although she had been the one to initiate it, it wasn't something she had planned. Tara couldn't explain it, but she felt inexplicably drawn to Willow. At that moment she felt a primal need to touch Willow, to feel her wholly. As she pulled Willow to her, she felt the redhead stiffen and thought for a brief few seconds that maybe she'd been a bit presumptuous, until she felt Willow wrapping her arms around her and bring their bodies together as one. Tara was lost, she closed her eyes and breathed in Willow's alluring scent. A combination of strawberries and sunshine, a scent that was uniquely Willow. They stood, hugging for a long moment and Tara swore she could feel Willow nuzzle her neck, bringing a soft smile to her face.

They eventually broke apart and Willow was finally able to compose herself enough to speak.

"Tara, thank you for the kind words and for lunch. I had a really nice time today a-and I was wondering if it'd be ok if I called you later this week? You know, to check up on Ralphie or maybe just to say 'Hi'?" Willow asked, her voice taking on a bit of a high-pitched squeaky tone towards the end.

"I'd like that Willow, very much." Tara said shyly.

"Great, then I'll talk to you later. Drive safely."

"Bye Willow."

"Bye Tara."


	5. Ch 5 The Lusty Lecture

_**Chapter 5: The Lusty Lecture**_

Tara was all smiles the next morning, bouncing into the make up room, ready to face the long day ahead.

"Morning Pammie! I brought you a coffee!" Exclaimed the chipper blonde.

"Uh…what the hell's gotten in to you?" Pam said, in a sarcastic voice.

"Nothing, can't a girl just be happy?" Tara chirped, with a cheery grin stretching across her face.

"Tara, as your make up artist and friend I say this with all the love in my heart: It's 5:30 in the fucking morning. No one and I mean NO ONE, should be this happy and energetic." She stared at Tara, her face a total blank.

"My, my, aren't we a crabby patty today." Nothing could interrupt Tara's good mood, not even her cranky friend.

"Humph. Something's going on with you. So, I hear you found the Ralphmeister?"

"Yep, yesterday. How'd you know?"

"Jason, he told me he was on doggy duty today. Babysitting Ralphie in your dressing room."

"Hahaha…doogy doody," Tara giggled.

Pam spun Tara's chair towards her and placed a hand on each armrest and leaned in towards Tara, "Ok, out with it. No way this is all from finding that mangy mutt. What's going on?"

"First of all, he's not mangy, and second…I'm just in a good mood," Her voice trailing off as she looked away, not sure how much longer she could keep up the charade. Pam had an innate way of getting Tara to spill her guts. Lucky for her, Pam wasn't the typical gossip-spreading make up artist, at least not where Tara was concerned.

Pamela Passini had been Tara's personal hair/make up artist and trusted friend for the past five years. They met on a movie set and became fast friends. Pam was a few years older than Tara and had grown up in the business. Her mother was a film director, making Pam's second home a movie set. Never wanting to be in front of the camera or the pressure of directing, she enjoyed being way, way behind the scenes.

"I'm serious Maclay, spill it! Who is she?"

_Damn! Is it that obvious?_ "What makes you think it's all about a girl?"

"Because I can read you like a book. Now I want details," She said in a stern voice. Making it clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I told you there's no…" Tara started to say but was cut when Pam began to spin Tara's chair.

Tara let out a squeal and began laughing hysterically, "Ok, ok I'll talk!"

When Tara finally caught her breath and her balance, she began to recount the events of the prior day. Getting the call, going to Willow's apartment, and lunch. Pam couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Tara's eyes when she spoke about Willow.

"So, did you ask her out?"

"What? No! I don't even know if she's Gay. Anyway, she's just a friend."

"Uh huh. So is she hot?"

"Pam…" Tara chided, rolling her eyes.

"What? It's a valid question."

"Actually, she's beautiful, a-and I'm not just talking about h-her outward appearance either, but she's definitely a looker," Tara paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and try to lose the stutter before continuing.

"She's got shoulder length red hair, the cutest freckles and the most incredible green eyes I've ever seen. She's beautiful, really beautiful and when she gets nervous she launches into the most adorable babble. Plus, she has the quirkiest sense of humor."

"Hmm…quirky, sounds vaguely familiar. What does she do? Is she in the business?" Pam interjected, smiling inwardly. Only Tara could think babbling was a cute attribute. She couldn't help but notice that Tara was definitely swooning over her new 'friend.'

"Nope, that's the best part. She's actually a college student in her senior year at UCLA and plans on attending veterinary medical school"

"Woah, way to go Maclay! Bagging a doctor!"

"Shush you! I haven't bagged anything, she's just really sweet and someone that I'd like to get to know better. She's supposed to call me later this week."

Tara decided she wasn't going to give away anymore than she already had. A few other people were entering the room and she sure didn't want them nosing in on her personal business. Pam took the cue and switched gears to small talk with one of her colleagues, leaving Tara to her thoughts. First and foremost were the questions of the day: Was Willow Gay and how could she find out?

Across town, on the UCLA campus, Willow's mind was on Tara as well. After they had parted ways the night before, Willow had taken to her laptop, searched and read everything she could find on the gorgeous blonde. She read her Wikipedia page, her IMDB page, she Googled, read numerous interviews and checked several gossip sites. She looked through hundreds of photos and watched several episodes of Tara's show. She even started following Tara on Twitter, impressed to see that the actress had several million followers. One thing was for sure, Willow still had no idea if Tara was Gay or not. In reading the interviews and subsequent articles, she noticed that Tara was a pro at guarding her personal life. Willow could find no hard evidence either way, just a lot of speculation.

As she zoned out of the lecture that was taking place in front of her, she wondered what Tara was doing right at that very moment. Was she filming? Who was she talking to? What was she wearing?[i]_Is she thinking about me?_[/i] All these questions in her mind always came back to one thing…that adorable lopsided smile and those lazy blue eyes. Willow couldn't help but think about what it would be like to kiss Tara's full and luscious lips, to hold Tara and explore her gorgeous, curvaceous naked body. She imagined herself on top of the blonde kissing a trail along her exquisite neck and nipping at those wonderfully adorable earlobes. All the while skillfully manipulating her nether regions with her free hand. [i]_WHOAH! Where did that come from? Down girl, down!_[/i]

Realizing that her breathing was a bit labored and feeling her face flush, Willow decided to try and keep her lusty thoughts at bay. She had momentarily forgotten that she was sitting in a classroom with about seventy-five of her closest friends. She looked up to make sure that no one noticed and she tried to focus on the rest of the lecture.

Unfortunately, that didn't work and she was now having a mental argument with herself on when she should call Tara. She had said 'later this week,' but when exactly was later? Today? Tomorrow? Friday? She didn't want to appear pushy or stalkerish, but she desperately wanted to hear that angelic voice again, and the sooner the better. _Ugh, this is going to be a really long day._

Willow somehow managed to get through her academic day without coming completely unraveled thinking about Tara. She was now on the field warming up before infield drills with her team. As she sat and stretched, she chatted idly with one of her teammates. Another girl, sitting close by, seemed overtly interested in everything Willow was saying. She wasn't really contributing much to the conversation, but seem to hang on Willow's every word. That is, until one of the coaches called her away. Willow hardly noticed and continued stretching.

"She likes you, you know," Said one of the girls.

"What? Who?"

"Sarah."

"Well I _am_ the team captain!" Willow said proudly.

"No dummy, I mean _likes you, likes you_. As in…do I have to spell it out?"

"No she doesn't. I've hardly said two words to her and it's all been softball related. Morgan, where do you get your information anyway?" Willow was starting to get irritated with her friend. The last thing she needed or wanted was locker room gossip.

"Where do you get your clueless-ness from?" Morgan said, as she rolled her eyes at Willow.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." _Oops, damn it!_

"Why not? You have someone better chasing after you?" Morgan teased.

Willow suddenly went mute and took an avid interest in her feet.

"OH MY GOD! You met someone!" Morgan shouted, spinning towards Willow.

"Ssshhhh! That's all I need is the rumor mill to start churning," She said in a hushed tone.

"But you did meet someone, didn't you?"

"You're not letting this go are you?"

"Nope. So…?"

"Yes, no, maybe…I don't know," Willow said, with the slight hint of a smile.

"I knew it! Who is she? Do I know her? Is she hot?"

"I'm not telling you. You don't know her, though you probably know who she is and yes. Incredibly beautiful actually." Willow punctuated the last sentence with a grin and was starting to feel her face grow hot and flushed as images of Tara flashed through her mind.

"So, have you slept with her yet?"

"MORGAN!" Willow hissed, "No and is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Will, honey, we roomed together and you're one of my best friends. Do I really have to answer that question or was it rhetorical?"

Willow rolled her eyes at her friend and let out a small laugh, "Morgan, I'll say one thing…you never disappoint. C'mon, let's go warm up." She grabbed her glove and stood. Offering her free hand to her friend, pulling her up from the ground.

"You're not going to tell me anything else are you?" Giving Willow her best pouty face.

"Nope."

"Awww…Will please? Throw me a bone here. This is SO not fair!"

Willow simply smiled, pulled on her blue and gold Oakley sunglasses and jogged on to the field.

Almost two days had passed and Tara had yet to hear from Willow. Things had been hectic, between work and caring for Ralphie, she'd hardly had time to breath. It was Tuesday afternoon and she was heading home a little early. She hadn't been needed on set that afternoon so she decided to call it a day.

After getting Ralphie situated, she settled on the couch with her laptop and decided to do a little research on her new redheaded friend. Knowing that Willow was just a college student, she figured there wouldn't be much. She had really just hoped to find her Facebook page. She opened her browser, pulled up Google and typed in 'Willow Rosenberg.' The page loaded and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. _What the hell? She never mentioned anything._

Tara was clearly astounded by her discovery. Not only was there a full page in front of her, but there were several additional pages behind the first. She started at Wikipedia and continued from there. She learned all about Willow's softball career and the numerous awards and accolades she had received. Tara read through Willow's stats, having no idea if they were good or not, but assuming they were. _It's like trying to read ancient Greek._ She grinned widely when she read that Willow had been part of Team USA and an Olympic Gold Medalist. Tara hadn't realized it at the time, but Willow was somewhat of a celebrity in her own right.

She sifted through hundreds of images of the redhead playing ball, some even dating back to grade school. _What a cutie._ She found her on Twitter and when she saw that Willow was one of her followers, she decided to return the favor and follow Willow as well. Noticing that the redhead had a couple thousand followers, she began sifting through previous Tweets, which were mostly softball related, and then glanced through some of Willow's Twit Pics. She debated on direct messaging her, but in the end decided against it. _Willow said she'd call and I don't want to push._ She eventually made her way to Willow's Facebook page, but it was locked down. _Rats! No luck there_.

Where Tara's personal life had been fodder for the tabloids, there was nothing personal written at all about Willow. It was all sports focused, with the exception of one article that detailed her Texas upbringing and showed a family portrait.

After two hours reading through Willow related articles and interviews, the only thing new Tara had learned was that Willow was Jewish, was her high school class valedictorian, and took some grief for choosing an out of state college. Tara was frustrated. She closed her laptop, set it on the coffee table, and lay down on the couch clutching her phone to her chest hoping that Willow would call.

Tuesday night practice ran late and Willow was exhausted by the time she made it home. Luckily, she had no early classes the next morning and figured she could catch up her schoolwork then. She had been distracted all day planning her phone call to Tara. A day that seemed to drag on forever, compounded with a torturously long practice. She ate a sandwich and then jumped in the shower. She was a bundle of nerves and desperately needed to relax before making the call. Willow sat down on her bed dressed in a white tank and a pair of plaid boxer shorts; she picked up her phone and nervously dialed Tara's number.

Several hours had passed and Tara was still on the couch clutching her phone. _This is ridiculous. It's ten o'clock, she's not calling._ No sooner than she had completed the thought, her phone rang.


	6. Ch 6 Inspector Clouseau

**Hi All! I just wanted to say a BIG THANKS to everyone that is reading and commenting on my fic. Racing is my first fic ever and is most definitely a labor of love. I have quite a lot written and will continue to post every few days or so until I catch up. So…enjoy! :-)**

_**Chapter 6: Inspector Clouseau**_

The sudden ringing of the phone startled Tara, causing her to sit straight up, bobble the phone and practically throw it across the room. It landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, as she scurried across the floor to retrieve it.

"H-Hello?"

"Tara? Hi, it's Willow."

"Hey Willow. How are you?" Tara said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I'm Good. I hope I didn't wake you. Sorry to be calling so late. I got hung up at school and just got home a little while ago." Willow was nervous and was worried that a monumental babble was coming on. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. _Oh God, she had me at hello._

"No Willow, it's perfectly fine. I was still up, you know just relaxing and watching a little TV." _Idiot! What if she asks what you were watching_?

"So, how's my favorite patient doing?" Asking about the injured pooch.

"He seems to be doing fine, but I think I'm going to have a monster on my hands pretty soon. He's getting even more spoiled than he was before." Tara breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Willow didn't ask about her TV viewing habits, or lack thereof.

"Spoiled is ok, well for now at least. Did you make a follow up appointment with your vet?"

"Um…I, uh. Whoops!"

Willow chuckled at the speechless blonde. "Been busy huh?"

"Yeah, this week has been a little crazy and it's only Tuesday. I've been on set the past two mornings before sunrise and last night I didn't get home until after 10pm. It doesn't leave me too much time in between."

"Is it always like that? I thought sitcoms didn't require as much time as movies? Like I actually know what I'm talking about, I just remember reading somewhere that they weren't as time consuming or something." _Ugh, that sounded really dumb._

"It's not usually like this, but this week we're filming an episode with special effects and it just takes longer. We work with a lot of extra make up, use green screens and so forth. It actually gets a little boring for us, because there's a lot of redundancy."

"What do you mean?" Willow was intrigued and loved listening to the sound of Tara's voice.

"Well, we end up re-shooting quite a bit. After a scene is shot the directors run it back, a lot, checking for mistakes, discrepancies, etc. Effects are expensive and they wanna get it right the first time."

"Wow, that sounds kinda cool. It's so interesting to me that it can take so long to produce such a small amount of TV. I can see where it can get tedious though. What do you do when you have down time?" Willow was curious.

"Well, sometimes I'll watch the other scenes being shot, but mostly I just hang out in my dressing room. I read, watch TV, or play on my computer. I get a ton of email too, so I try to keep up. You're right, it can get tedious, but I've been doing it for so long that it doesn't really phase me anymore." _Ugh, I sound so totally full of myself. Change the subject Tara. Change the subject!_

Shifting gears, Tara asked Willow what made her want to be a vet, and soon they were enjoying a relaxing chat and learning new things about each other. They were deeply involved in a discussion about music when Willow let out a sleepy yawn.

"Wow," Tara interjected, glancing over at the digital clock on the DVD player. "Its after 1 o'clock Will, we've been on the phone for over 3 hours." Tara was shocked by the time. She had never talked to someone for so long before, in person or over the phone.

"Oh Tara, I'm so, so sorry! I know you have to get up in like, just a few hours and I really didn't mean to keep you." _Great, now I'm one of those people that yammer on and on that you can never get off the phone. Like my mother. Oh God! I'm like my mother! Tara's never gonna want me to call her again. What if she thinks I'm some kind of crazy talker? What if…shut up mind babble, shut up!_

"Willow, really. It's fine. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a conversation so much. You're really easy to talk to, we seem to have a lot in common and I like…" Tara stopped herself before she blurted out something that the redhead may not be ready to hear. "…I like talking on the phone." _Lame Maclay. Really, really Lame_. She was thankful that Willow could not see her face right now, because she figured it was just about as red as the sun itself.

Willow's grinning, yet stunned at the same time. _Was she about to say she liked me? She definitely censored herself. Maybe she likes me, likes me? Maybe she just says 'like' a lot? I mean, she IS from California…_

"Thanks, I like talking to you too. It's been fun and it really didn't feel like 3 hours. I guess I should let you go, but hey, don't forget to call your vet. At least try to get him seen by Friday. Ok?"

"Ok, Willow…I promise," She said with a smile, loving that Willow was so concerned.

"So, I guess I'll talk to ya later. Nite Tara."

Most definitely. Nite Willow"

The pillow talk continued over the next couple nights. The more they talked, the more they felt helplessly drawn to each other, like a moth to a flame. It was as if everything they'd done, every choice they'd ever made was part of a universal plan to bring them together.

It was late Thursday night and they'd already been talking for a couple hours, when a comfortable silence fell over them. Both girls lying in their respective beds, listening to the other breathe, when Tara finally broke the silence.

"Willow?" She said in a soft lazy voice.

"Yeah," Willow whispered back.

"Why haven't you told me about the softball?" Tara surmised that they'd spent nearly 8 hours on the phone over the last 3 days and Willow had still not mentioned anything about it. This worried her deeply; she constantly wondered why the redhead didn't want her to know anything about it.

"Well, I don't know. I guess it just never came up?" Willow was feeling embarrassed and guilty.

The redhead let out a long sigh, gathering her thoughts, desperately wanting her explanation to come out right. Tara sensed Willow's apprehension and remained silent allowing Willow to continue at her own pace.

"So, I guess you searched me online, huh?"

"Yeah, busted. I looked you up earlier this week. You're pretty amazing, you know," Tara said this with a dreamy quality to her voice, wanting to let Willow know she meant it in more ways than one.

"Thanks. Tara, I wasn't deliberately trying to keep it a secret, honestly. I-I was just worried that's all."

"Worried about what?"

"Well, more scared than worried."

"Scared? I scare you?" Tara said in a questioning tone, she was now sitting straight up in her bed.

"No, no you don't scare me. I'm sorry, this isn't coming out right at all." Willow felt like she was completely blowing it and could feel a lump starting to form in her throat.

"It's ok Will, you can tell me anything. What's scaring you?" Tara asked, holding her breath.

"It's just that, well, I'm kind of a tomboy and I'm kinda gay too. I really like you and I didn't want to scare you away," She said in a small voice, holding her breath awaiting Tara's reaction.

"Will, sweetie, it takes a lot more than that to scare me. Plus…I'm kinda gay too."

Willow let out a sigh of relief. "Really? I thought, well hoped that maybe you were too but, I mean there's nothing online suggesting that you were and..."

"So you were stalking me online?" Tara said, trying to be coy.

"I guess I could say the same for you, Inspector Clouseau," Willow said with a chuckle.

"Clouseau huh? Just what are you implying?" Tara teased.

"I have no idea, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

They both were giggling and felt the familiar comfort fall back over them.

"Tara, are you busy tomorrow night? I thought maybe we could do something? Maybe dinner and a movie…if you want?" Willow said in a high pitched somewhat squeaky voice.

"Oh, Willow. That sounds really nice but I-I'm sorry, I c-can't. I already have p-plans."

Willow noticed the return of Tara's stutter, noting that the blonde was nervous. _What was I thinking. She is, after all, 'Tara Maclay.' I'm sure she already has a date. How could she not? She's beautiful and kind and sweet and…famous. So completely out of my league_.

"Oh, uh ok. No problem, some other time then, I guess." Willow couldn't hide the obvious disappointment.

"It's just that I have this thing. This work thing, that's been planned for awhile and I-I have to go."

Wow, _a 'thing', she won't even say what it is. Which is code for 'letting-someone-down-easy-while-making-up-phony-things.' That someone being me._

"No Tara, it's ok. You don't have to explain. I just thought…we're both, you know and the conversation…I mean, jeez Willow, presume much? I don't know what I was-"

"I'm free on Saturday," Fearing that Willow was about to launch into babbleworld, Tara felt that she needed to cut her off quickly, "That is, if you still want to go out with me."

"Really?" Saying a little louder than she intended. "Of course I would, that'd be swell." Willow couldn't have been happier. _Swell? Did I really just say swell?_

"Tara, I don't want you to feel obligated or anything. It's cool if you don't want to or if- oh crap! I just remembered I have a game Saturday afternoon and then a birthday party Saturday night. I promised I'd go," she let out a nervous giggle, "I guess irony is kind of ironic that way."

"Can I come? To your game, I mean? I've never been and I'd love to see you play."

"Tara, really? I'd be honored a-and I'd be equally honored if you'd go to the party with me after. It's nothing big and no zany college antics. I don't really hang with that type of crowd."

"I would love nothing more," Tara said, "Willow, just one more question…exactly how 'out' are you?"

Willow noticed the serious tone in Tara's voice and she worried about where this was going. A million thoughts started racing through her head.

"Well, I'm out to my family, my friends and the team. I don't stand on a mountain top shouting my gayness, but I don't try to hide it either. I do try to keep my personal life off the field. No interviewer has ever asked, but if they did, I wouldn't deny it. Up to this point, it's been pretty easy, since I haven't really had time to date and there was no one I was interested in…until I met you." Her heart was pounding and she felt the sweat starting to form on her forehead. Willow realized that she'd just let a very big cat out of the bag.

Tara broke out into a grin as big as the State of California, not knowing how in the world she was going to make it not seeing Willow until Saturday.

Ever since they met 5 days ago, Tara couldn't stop thinking about her. About what it would be like to run her fingers through the silky red hair, to leave a trail of wet kisses down her neck and across her freckled shoulders. Willow was the most beautiful woman Tara had ever seen and she couldn't believe she actually had a date with her. She was completely smitten and felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the mere sound of her voice. She took extra care, however, in suppressing those emotions, and not letting them pour out of her through the phone lines. After all, it was their first date and she certainly didn't want to send Willow running.

Tara's emotions were on edge; she hadn't dated anyone since before her Mom had passed away. Before that she'd had one short semi-serious relationship that had ended badly. She had become so adept at keeping her personal life under wraps, that she'd almost forgotten what it was like to actually have one. But all that was about to change. She could feel the surge of energy within her and it went by the name of Willow.

Willow, having similar thoughts, was also wondering how she would make it until Saturday. The blonde had occupied all of Willow's thoughts and had effectively kept her off kilter all week. She had found herself daydreaming more times than she could count. Nearly every conscience moment had been spent focused on Tara, not to mention several naughty unconscious moments as well. More importantly, she was worried about how having Tara come Saturday would affect her concentration during the game. Willow had never been in a serious relationship. She'd dated a few guys in high school, but after realizing she was gay, didn't date again until freshmen year in college. All of those were set ups, none had made it past a few dates, and none had ever come to see her play. This was a huge step for Willow and she was as nervous as a cat.

Jarred from her reverie, Tara realized that willow was speaking.

"Tara, what made you ask me that?"

"Oh, well you had said that you didn't see anything online suggesting I was gay. Th-that's because, believe it or not, no one has ever asked me either. They just assume I'm straight…so I'm not 100% out. I'd like to think that if an interviewer ever asked that I wouldn't lie but…I don't know. Heck, who am I kidding? I'm not even 1% out, it's complicated for me, you know? I-I'm not saying that's it's not complicated for you as well, but…ugh!" Tara was clearly frustrated.

"It's ok Tara, just take your time."

"A lot of livelihoods depend on me. Not that they'd hate me, I mean they all know anyway. It's kind of an actor's unwritten code of ethics to keep secrets. I just…h-haven't had a _real_ reason to be out before, so it was never an issue. But I do now a-and Willow, you need to understand something, people will talk. A-And as soon as we're photographed together and insinuations are made…the shit will hit the preverbal fan."

Willow pondered Tara's ramble; this scenario had not crossed her mind. She was so caught up in her own little 'Tara-world,' that she had completely forgotten that the blonde was in fact, one of the most famous women in the _real_ world. The consequences of her coming out were monumental, and not just for Tara. Willow now wondered how this would affect her and those around her. When she came out to her family two years ago, it had actually gone fairly well, but it had only been a select few people and then she had time to ease into others knowing...not BAM the entire planet. Which, Willow thought, would be writing, blogging and televising non-stop. She could picture the CNN crawl in her head. In the end she decided not to worry over things in which she had no control and just go with the flow for a while. After all, this was all just speculation.

"I understand Tara and I'm not worried. I can handle it, regardless of what happens. Why worry about something we have no control over?" Willow said, desperately trying to convince herself that she wasn't worried.

"I see your point, but Willow, this fame stuff can crush you, and I just don't want to see you get hurt. The Paparazzi and the tabloids have a way of getting under your skin and I couldn't stand to see them turn your life inside out."

"Tara, no matter what happens, I know it's not your fault. So, let's just take it slow and cross that bridge when we come to it, ok?" Willow said with all the sincerity she could muster.

Tara could sense that Willow was tired and a little overwhelmed so she decided to let it go.

The two said their goodbyes and after completing their nightly routines, settled down to sleep and dream of their date to come.


	7. Ch 7 Katherine Ralph

_**Chapter 7: Katherine Ralph**_

Friday came and went and Saturday finally arrived. Willow had sent Tara a text Friday letting her know that she arranged for her to pick up a ticket at the box office under the name _'Katherine Ralph…'_ causing Tara to giggle out loud when she saw the redheads choice of an alias. They hadn't talked Friday night, as Tara's _'thing'_ was set to run late. Willow found out the next morning that Tara had attended Jade Magazine's annual tribute honoring women in the media. During which Tara received an award. Admiring the photos from the event online, Willow couldn't help but smile, thankful that this wonderful woman had come into her life. She closed her laptop, gathered her gear and headed off to the stadium…three hours early.

Even though the game was just an exhibition, she still took it seriously. She liked to stay completely focused before a game and was always the first to arrive at the ballpark. That intensity on the field is what had gotten the tiny redhead the _'take no prisoners'_ rep.

Willow was naturally skinny and smaller than a lot of the girls. Over the years, she'd learned to use it to her advantage. Knowing that she'd never be a homerun champ, or a powerful pitcher, she focused all her efforts on running, hitting and fielding. This tactic had paid off in spades for the young athlete. She held the college record for stolen bases during a single season from her sophomore year and the UCLA record for batting average and RBI's from her Junior year. She'd also topped the season charts in slugging and fielding percentages. Now beginning her senior year, Willow was one of the best, if not _the best_, well-rounded players in the country. Throw in the Olympic medal and Willow had become somewhat of a legend in the world of Women's Fast Pitch.

Tara arrived at the stadium and picked up her ticket without incident. Giggling inwardly when she told the clerk her _'name.'_ She found her seat about five rows above the UCLA dugout, along the first base line, and immediately began searching the field looking for her adorable redhead. It didn't take her long to spot Willow, fielding batting practice balls near second base. She looked completely relaxed, smiling and chatting with one of her teammates.

She watched for several minutes, not able to take her eyes off the girl she'd become so close to over the past week, when Willow happened to look up and spot Tara...both grinned madly at each other. Tara waved and Willow began to jog over towards the fence line along first base, motioning for Tara to join her.

Willow arrived first and her pulse began to race as Tara approached.

She couldn't help but notice the way Tara's hips swayed as she walked down the steps and how her breasts bounced slightly with every step. It was as if the stadium and everyone in it faded away and nothing else existed except…Tara; walking towards her in a well-worn pair of jeans, a washed out t-shirt, a jacket tied around her waist and her trademark dark sunglasses. Tara's head was adorned with a cream colored knit cap; her honey blonde hair peaking out around the edges and shining in the sun; obviously trying to disguise herself a bit. Willow, nonetheless, was mesmerized and couldn't imagine anything more beautiful on earth than the woman standing before her.

"Hey you," Tara said in a soft dreamy voice, nearly melting Willow into puddle.

"Hi…you came," She said, as she placed her hand on Tara's, the contact unleashing the butterflies in Tara's stomach. Tara responded to the touch by placing her other hand on top of Willow's, giving her a gentle squeeze and caressing the top of her hand with her thumb.

"Of course, _'Katherine Ralph'_ never breaks a promise," Giving Willow a knowing smile, both girls began to laugh.

Willow was thankful to Tara for breaking the intensity of the moment, because she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself from jumping the fence and kissing Tara into next week.

"Wait for me after?" Willow said in a small voice.

"Absolutely! Um, where should I wait?"

"Well, I'll be coming out of the locker rooms. There is an exit on the outside of the building, on the south side. Can you meet me there? You can't miss it, they'll be a bunch of people standing around."

"Ok, that sounds great."

"I'm sorry Tara, I have to go. The game's about to start," Willow said as she smiled up at Tara, giving her hand one last squeeze.

"Good luck Will, I'll see you later," She said with a smile.

"Definitely," Willow replied, grinning from ear to ear.

They released each other's hands, both immediately missing the contact, as Tara made her way back to her seat.

Tara sat quietly, taking in the sights and sounds of her surroundings. The sun warming her skin and the scent of fresh cut grass was thick in the air. She'd never felt more alive, all of her senses seemed to be on high alert. She felt like she was truly feeling the world and what it had to offer for the first time in her life. All of her worries melted away as she sat waiting to catch a glimpse of the woman that was quickly becoming very important to her.

A loud voice came over the PA system, interrupting Tara's thoughts, and requesting that everyone stand for the National Anthem. Tara stood, placed her hand over her heart and faced the flag, but kept her eyes glued to Willow. Both teams had entered the field and lined up in front of their respective dugouts to honor the flag. She could see Willow mouthing the words, as she looked up at Tara and smiled.

When the song ended both teams re-entered their dugouts and the Bruins returned to the field, just in front of their dugout, to perform their traditional pre-game chant. They gathered in a circle chanting and jumping up and down. Tara was grinning at seeing Willow right in the middle, a glove on her left hand and her right raised in the air. When the chant ended, the group broke and raced onto the field. As Willow jogged past the pitchers mound, the crowd rose to their feet clapping and started their own chant: "RED! RED! RED!" Willow turned to face the crowd and began to jog backwards. When she reached second base, she hopped on the bag and did a perfect back flip. The crowd went wild clapping and cheering, including Tara who added several loud wolf whistles.

As the game progressed, Tara was blown away at the intensity in which Willow played. It was as close to perfection as she could imagine. Willow made several big plays and had an arm like a rocket. At one point throwing out a runner at home plate from some twenty feet behind second base.

Willow's first two at bats were uneventful, as she was walked once and then struck out. Her third and final at bat, however, was definitely more dramatic. The visiting team was up by 2 when Willow came to the plate in the bottom of the sixth inning with one out. There were runners on second and third. She hit a line shot past the short stop advancing both runners, cutting their deficit to 1 run. Then promptly stole second base. The next batter hit a single advancing Willow to third and driving in the tying run. The batter after that struck out, making it 2 outs with Willow as the go ahead run at third. The air was thick with anticipation and the crowd was on their feet. Tara was a nervous wreck and thrilled at the same time. The count on the batter was 2-2, when the next pitch was thrown, it got away from the catcher and Willow saw her opportunity. She bolted from third in what Tara could only describe as a flash of red lightning. As the catcher scrambled for the loose ball and the pitcher ran to cover the plate Willow plowed head first into the dirt, diving from a good four feet away, to score the winning run. The stadium erupted and the entire Bruins team poured onto the field to congratulate Willow.

Tara's heart was pounding as she jumped up and down screaming and clapping. Thinking to herself that it was probably the most fun she'd had in her entire life. The final inning was uneventful, with the girls making quick work of the visiting squad and winning the game by a score of 5-4. Tara watched as the Bruins came back onto the field and mingled with the visiting team. She kept a watchful eye on Willow. _Wow, look at her all hot and sweaty and sexy and adorable. Oh Tara, you've got it b-a-d._

As promised, Tara waited for Willow near the locker room exit. There were about two dozen people, mostly young girls, crowded around the door, so Tara sat down on a nearby bench and waited for the redhead to emerge. Every time the door opened, Tara's heart skipped a beat. After waiting about 20 minutes Willow finally emerged. She was freshly showered, with her hair still wet pulled back in a pony tail; she was wearing a pair of black track pants and a red t-shirt with a softball on the front that read, _'If fast pitch was easy…they'd call it baseball.'_ Tara smiled, clearly amused by the quirky redhead's choice of clothing. She waited patiently, admiring Willow from a distance, watching as she stopped to chat with her young fans, signing autographs and posing for pictures.

Finishing up with the kids, Willow was finally able to make her way over to Tara. Who was now standing and holding a Bruins ball cap in her hand that she'd bought at the merchandise stand.

"Hey, thanks for waiting, sorry it took so long. Did you have a good time?" Willow asked, as they began walking side by side towards the parking lot.

"Wow, Will…it was amazing, _you_ were amazing," Tara said.

Willow blushed and dipped her head grinning from ear to ear.

"No, seriously. I'm totally impressed and I had so much fun. I had no idea softball was so…intense. I'm most definitely becoming your biggest fan. By the way Ms. Rosenberg…will you autograph my hat?" Tara teased holding the hat out to Willow and giving the redhead her best puppy dog eyes.

Willow playfully bumped her hip into Tara's as they both began to laugh.

"Speaking of…did a lot of people bother you for yours?" Willow asked. She'd been a little worried about leaving Tara alone to fend for herself.

"Amazingly enough, not really. Only a few people that were sitting near me and they kept it on the down low. I guess my disguise worked and _'The Willow Rosenberg Show' _kept everyone's attention else where." Tara had been pleased and relieved that she had gone pretty much unnoticed. She, in no way, wanted to disrupt the game or embarrass Willow.

After a few minutes, they had arrived at Willow's car.

"Well, I'm starving. Would you like to grab a bite to eat? We've got awhile before the party tonight and I don't think I can wait that long."

"I guess you worked up quite an appetite out there. Sure, I'm in."

"Great! Since we're at my car, I can drive and bring you back to yours after. Is that ok with you?"

"Works for me."

Willow used the clicker to unlock the doors, stopping to deposit her gear in the trunk and the girls climbed in.

"Cool, so what are you in the mood for? Uh, I mean hungry for…what type of food are you hungry for?" _Good grief! I can't imagine how red my face is right now._

"Will, didn't we go through this the other day?" Tara said giving Willow a lopsided smile.

"We did indeed. So, do you wanna pick the restaurant this time?"

"I guess, but I don't really know what's in the area."

"Boy, you don't get out much do you?" Willow joked, "There's a Chili's a couple miles from here, will that work?"

"Sounds great."

As they exited the parking lot, Willow rested her arm on the console between the seats. When Tara noticed, she reached over and placed her hand on Willows. When Willow felt the warmth of Tara's hand, she shivered at the touch and felt the familiar tingly feeling spread across her chest. She thought she could actually hear the blood rushing through her veins. She turned her hand and interlaced her fingers with Tara's. Giving the blonde a gentle squeeze, letting her know that she was very much ok with the handholding.

Their early dinner was casual and they chatted mostly about the game and Tara's event from the night before. Tara couldn't ever remember being this comfortable around anyone. The redhead had a way of putting her at ease and the best part was that there were no expectations. Most of the people that wanted to spend time with her had their own selfish motivations, but Willow was different and Tara had sensed it from the start.

The ride back to Tara's car was much like the previous trip, both girls holding hands and each sneaking shy glances towards one another.

"So, what's the plan for tonight? Did you want to meet there or…?" Tara asked, not wanting to assume anything.

"Oh um, I thought I could pick you up at your place, say around 8? That is if it's ok with you? If you feel more comfortable driving yourself I completely understand. It's just that, you know, I asked you and I know where it is and all, but-"

Her babble was cut short when she felt a soft finger pressed to her lips.

"Picking me up is very much ok," She said sweetly with a smile, "I'll text you my address so you have it on your phone, ok? That way you can use GPS. The Hills can be all kinds of tricky at night."

"Sounds like a plan," was about all Willow was able to get out. Her lips were still tingling from Tara's touch and she was starting to feel light headed.

Tara sent the address to Willow's phone and exited the car. She turned, sticking her head back in with a question.

"Oh, by the way…what should I wear?"

_You could wear a garbage bag for all I care and you'd still be the most beautiful woman on earth_. "It's completely casual, nothing fancy," The redhead said with a smile.

"Great, I'll see you tonight then."

"Tonight…" Willow responded.


	8. Ch 8 Ella and Louie

_**Chapter 8: Ella and Louie**_

Willow arrived at Tara's a few minutes before 8pm. The address was painted on the curb at the edge of the driveway, but there was no house in sight, just a lot of shrubs and trees. She turned into the driveway and was suddenly faced with a large, rather ominous, black iron gate. Noticing an intercom on the left, she pulled forward and pressed the button. There was no reply, just a grinding noise as the gates began to open. Willow drove through the opening and continued on towards the house.

She followed the curvy, tree lined driveway until it opened up to reveal a rather modest looking split level home. The house was not typical for a celebrity of Tara's caliber, which didn't surprise Willow. Since getting to know the blonde, she knew that Tara was anything but pretentious. She would have actually been shocked to find Tara living in a typical _'Hollywood mansion.'_ She parked and walked up the path towards the front door. The landscape was lush and the walkway was lined with accent lights that illuminated the flowering vegetation. Willow smiled when she noticed the double front doors were painted a vibrant red. She raised her hand to knock, but Tara was already there and greeted her with a quick hug.

"Hey," she said shyly, ducking her head as she invited Willow in.

"Hi, wow…you look great," That was about all Willow could manage to spit out. Her body and mind were in complete Tara overload. _Mmmmm and she smells good too._

"Y-you too. You look good too," Smiling as she noticed the goofy grin plastered on Willow's face.

Willow couldn't help but admire the vision that stood before her. Tara was wearing a royal blue shirt that made her eyes pop. The cotton v-neck clung to her in all the right places and landed just a few inches above the top of her low rise jeans. Revealing the soft white skin of Tara's midsection, much to Willow's satisfaction. _My oh my, I think my heart just stopped. How am I ever going to be able to control myself tonight?_

Tara was having a similar reaction as Willow stepped in the front door. To this point she had only seen Willow dressed in sweats and t-shirts or her softball uniform. But tonight things were different and Tara's mouth was so dry that she could hardly speak. The redhead had applied a light amount of make up, bringing out her bright green eyes. As the blonde's eyes traveled downward from Willow's, they stopped momentarily on the spattering of freckles spread across Willow's chest, causing Tara to instinctively lick her lips. Tara noticed how the extremely low cut red v-neck showed off Willow's cleavage and the tight fitting black jeans brought out the curviness of her hips. _Good Lord, she is so freakin' hot._

The girls were lost in each other and began to instinctively move closer to one another. Willow reached out and took Tara's hand in hers and absently started playing with her fingers. Tara's breath hitched as she locked eyes with Willow. She could almost physically feel the want and desire rolling off the redhead. Willow's eyes were radiating with unspoken passion, which was building to a crescendo as they inched closer together. Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard a door slam. Startling them, making both girls jump apart.

"Sorry Tare!" Shouted a voice from behind them.

Willow looked in the direction of the voice and she saw a young brunette walking down the hall towards them. Smiling at Ralphie, who was trotting next to her.

"You know Tare, you really should get that door-" The brunette said, looking up and halting her sentence when she realized that someone else was there.

"Oh, Hi! I didn't know we had company," She said smiling at Willow and Tara.

_We? What we? There's a we? Who is this girl? And she lives with Tara? She never mentioned a roommate. Is she really a roommate? Or is it her 'roommate?' Because sometimes that's a euphemism for…_

"Will, W-Willow?" Tara said as she waved her hand in front of the redhead. Snapping her out or her self-induced mind babble.

"Oh, sorry. Must have just zoned out there for a second," She answered sheepishly.

"Will, this in my personal assistant Kelly. Kelly this is Willow."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." _Phew…just an assistant. It's ok, I'm ok_.

"You too. So, you're Ralphie's knight in shining armor?"

"Yep, that would be me," Willow proudly proclaimed.

Willow sat down on the floor to visit with the lovable little dog.

"How ya doin' little man?" Scooping him up into her lap, giving him a kiss on the head.

Willow gave him the once over. Checking his eyes, gums and skin for any signs of dehydration. She checked the healing cuts on his back and felt the injured leg for signs of a worsening infection.

Tara giggled, raising an eyebrow, "Dr. Rosenberg, I presume?"

"Did you hear that Mr. Ralphie? Your Mommy's giving me a hard time," Willow responded, looking up and giving Tara her best pouty face.

_Oh boy, look at that pout. This is going to be an interesting night_.

"Well, we'd better get going. It's getting late," Tara said as she held out her hand to help Willow up off the floor.

"Yep, we'd better get rolling. Are you ready?" Tara nodded, "It was nice to meet you Kelly."

"You two kids have a great time and don't stay out past your curfew," Kelly chided, in a mock parental tone.

Both girls laughed as they exited the house, their hands instinctively coming together as they walked towards Willow's car. Breaking apart only to enter the car and then coming back together once inside.

Willow decided to keep the conversation as light as possible, considering the intensity of ten minutes earlier. Plus, Tara's current living arrangements piqued her curiosity.

"So, your personal assistant lives with you?" Trying desperately not to sound jealous.

"Yeah, it's a recent development, as in yesterday recent. She was living with a couple of roommates and things weren't stellar. The girls were constantly partying and bringing home some really smarmy guys. There were a lot of drugs and alcohol involved. She was dealing with it, until last weekend, when some drugged out crack head that one of the girls had brought home, climbed in bed with her in the middle of the night. He was all grabby and trying to kiss her."

"Yuck. What did she do?"

"She did what anyone would do…she freaked. He thought she was one of the other girls and was completely wasted. Kel was raised in a not so great part of LA, so she's mindful of her personal safety. She leaned over, grabbed the iron frying pan she keeps under the bed and whacked him in the head."

"Holy shit! Remind me to never sneak up on her!" Willow said laughing.

"I know, right?" Tara snickered, "So, I said she could stay with me until she finds another place to live."

"That was really sweet of you Tara," Willow said, giving Tara's hand a little squeeze.

Just then Willow's cell began to buzz.

"Can you check it Tare? It's probably my friend Morgan wanting to know where I am."

Tara picked up the phone and started to giggle.

"She says: _'Where the F are you Red? Stop making out with your girl and get over here!'_

Tara let out a little snort and glanced over at Willow, who was completely embarrassed.

Tara answered with a quick _'on our way'_ and left it at that.

"I take it they know you're bringing a date?" Loving that she could actually say that she was Willow's official date.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell them _who_ I was bringing. So, they will probably all freak when they see you. They're not as clueless as I am and I'm sure they'll recognize you right away. Besides if I'd told them, they would have either, A) not believed me or B) told everyone and their brother. Turning our little get together into a raging Sixteen Candles free for all."

"You're not clueless Sweetie. You just didn't expect me to be standing at your front door."

When Willow didn't reply, Tara glanced over to see a beautiful smile and a dreamy expression on her face.

"No, I didn't…but I'm glad you were."

Tara smiled, leaned back in her seat and placed her right hand on Willow's arm. Running it up and down in a soothing motion, feeling an unparallel need at that moment to just touch Willow and be closer to her.

Tara had become lost in her thoughts when she felt the car come to a stop and the engine turn off.

"Well, here we are. Ready?"

"Yep!"

When they arrived at the front door, of the second story apartment, they could hear music and the familiar sounds of a party in full swing.

Willow took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard a voice calling out, _'I got it'_ and she cringed inwardly, knowing all too well exactly who was coming to answer the door. She glanced at Tara and smiled weakly, "I apologize in advance." Tara simply ducked her head a bit, looking back up at Willow and giving her the lopsided smile that she saved just for the redhead.

The door burst open with Morgan standing on the other side.

"Willow where the hell have you…" stopping dead in her tracks. "Holy shit balls Batman! You and her and you and when…wha..how?" Stammering and sputtering, Morgan's face went completely white.

"Hey Morg, what's up?" Willow replied, trying to ease past the brunette.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't you _'hey Morg'_ me," Clearly annoyed at her friend as she stepped in front of Willow, blocking entrance into the apartment.

Willow started to giggle, "Morgan, this is T-"

"…Tara Maclay. Your Tara Maclay, but w-why are you with…her?" She said, pointing at Willow.

"Hi Morgan, it's nice to meet you," Extending her had to shake Morgan's, "And um, I'm Willows date."

"Willow's date? Are you freakin' kidding me? Oh, oh sorry it's nice to meet you too. Can I get you anything? Some food? Water? Whatever you need, I'm your girl! I so can't believe I'm talking to Tara Maclay!"

Tara just smiled, raising her eyebrows and nodding her head.

"First of all, food and water? She's not a dog. Second, she's '_my'_ date and I think I can get '_anything'_ she needs," Willow responded in an amused voice.

As they slipped past a speechless Morgan, Willow leaned in and whispered to her friend, "You are so _not_ her girl." Smacking her on the leg while making their way into the living room and giving her a smirk. Leaving Morgan holding a still open door, with her mouth agape.

As they entered the living room of the small apartment, Willow began making introductions as they bumped into people. They were surprised, but none having as dramatic a reaction as Morgan, much to Willow's relief.

As the party progressed, the girls mingled, ate and drank. Willow and Tara each drank a couple beers, but had eventually switched over to soda. Willow never left Tara's side all night, both feeling the need to be close and constantly touching one another. Tara seemed to mesh well with the group and that made Willow happy. She had initially felt some trepidation over integrating an _outsider_ into the close-knit group, but soon realized that she was just being silly. These girls had been her family for the last 3 years and she knew that they would never let her down.

Willow, Tara, Morgan and a few other girls were sitting around a small round dining table playing a trivia board game when Tara excused herself to the restroom. Leaving the redhead alone to get grilled by her teammates.

"Willow what the fuck?" Stacey was the first to speak.

"Stac, I'm sorry. I know it's your birthday and I didn't mean to take away from that by bringing Tara and all," Looking at her friend with puppy dog eyes, asking for forgiveness.

"What? Are you kidding me Will? This is the best gift ever!" She exclaimed.

"Well, she's not exactly your gift and-"

"No babbling. We only have a few minutes…now spill it. How the hell did our resident nerd-y honor student, who might I add never even dates anyone, get involved with one of the most famous, wickedly hot women in the world?" The question coming from Mandy, who was now leaning across the table staring intently at Willow.

"And give us the short version, she'll be back in a minute," Morgan proclaimed.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to get all testy. Last Saturday I found her dog in the park, you know the one by my place. Sometimes I go hang out there to study-"

"WILLOW!" The entire group exclaimed.

"Alright, alright…so, I found the dog, fixed him up and called her on Sunday. She came over to pick him up and that's when we met. She took me to lunch as a thank you and we've been talking ever since. There, short enough?"

"Almost too short. We definitely need more details," Morgan said Inquisitively.

"What kind of details? And keep your questions G-rated, cuz there's nothing else to tell," Willow interjected.

"Well, for starters…didn't you almost pee your pants when you opened that door?" Morgan questioned.

"Honestly, I didn't even recognize her at first."

Another girl at the table snorted and began to laugh.

"What?" Willow said, giving her best innocent look and shrugging her shoulders. "You guys know me. I can be kinda clueless sometimes. Besides she had dark glasses on," Doing her best to defend her lack of social grace.

"Uh huh and exactly how long did it take you?" The same girl said, raising an eyebrow towards Willow. Over the years her teammates had gotten to know the redhead pretty well and they knew that Willow was in fact socially clueless.

"Forget about that, Bri. Let's get to the good stuff, like who asked who out?" Stacey queried.

"I asked her," She said, holding up her shoulders confidently.

"I think hell just froze over," Morgan said with a look of shock on her face.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was kinda surprised too. But I really like her. I mean _really_ _like-like_ her and I think she likes me too. I feel like we have this connection and…" Willow noticed that the girls' expressions had changed and that they were looking slightly behind her. "…and she's standing '_right'_ behind me isn't she?"

"Oh my God! This is priceless! Look how red she is! Her face matches her hair! Someone get a camera…quick!" Bri exclaimed.

Willow buried her face in her hands and bent over on to the table shaking her head as everyone, including Tara, began to laugh.

She finally began to pull her hands away from her face when she felt Tara's hand rubbing soothing circles across her back. Still too embarrassed to look at Tara until she heard a soft whisper.

"I really _like, like_ you too…a lot."

Willow's head shot up, "I think I need to get some air," She blurted out, finally overcoming her initial embarrassment, and rising from her chair. She held out a hand to Tara, pulling the blonde towards the balcony.

Once out the door, Willow dropped Tara's hand and walked to the railing, she leaned across the rail, looking up at the sky, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She had to do something to calm her nerves, since Tara's declaration made her light headed and sent her heart fluttering. Tara closed the curtain and the slider behind her and walked over to join Willow: both girls enjoying the soft music that was wafting up from the apartment below.

"Umm…I love this song," Tara sighed.

"Me too," Willow agreed, "_Dream A Little Dream of Me_…Ella and Louie, the best." Willow stood up straight, turning towards Tara and extending her hand, "Dance with me?" Willow's hand was trembling slightly and her heart was pounding. She knew this was it, the moment she'd been dreaming about all week. She decided to stop thinking and just be.

"Absolutely," Tara placed her hand in Willow's and pulled the redhead close. She wrapped her arms around Willow's neck and began to sway to the music. Willow responded in turn by placing her hands on Tara's hips and then running them up and down her sides.

They danced, lost in each other's embrace, while the rest of the world faded away. Their bodies pressed close, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Tara smiled and reached out to tuck a few strands of red hair behind Willow's ear.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed to her Goddess, feeling her shiver in response.

"So are you Tare. God, you're absolutely gorgeous."

Tara smiled, running her hand into the silky red hair. She felt light as a feather, like she was walking on air. She needed to feel Willow, to taste her and never let her go. She had never felt such raw desire for anyone in her life.

As they drew closer, Willow instinctively licked her lips and saw Tara's reaction mirror hers. Tara gently snaked her hand around the back of Willow's neck and pulled the redhead to her. Their lips finally met. The kiss was slow and tender, both girls just savoring the moment. They pulled apart, slightly, and then came together again and again. Willow brought her hands up between them and gently cupped Tara's cheeks as their kiss began to deepen; mouths opening, as tongues began to duel. They finally pulled apart, if for nothing more than to catch their breath, and rested their foreheads together.

"Tara, that was…" Willow whispered, breathless.

"Wow," Tara whispered, completing Willow's sentence.

"I mean, I never felt…" Willow said. Unable to finish, closing her eyes desperately trying to choke back the emotions that were about to boil over.

"I know Sweetie, I know. I feel it too," Tara breathed.

Willow raised her head and captured Tara's lips again. Where their first kiss had been slow and gentle, this one was passionate and filled with desire. Willow ran her fingers through the golden locks, pulling Tara as close as possible. She felt as if her entire body was on fire. Her chest began to tighten and she felt a pleasant, warmth begin to settle just below her stomach. This simple act of just kissing Tara was having a profound effect on Willow. She'd never been this aroused just kissing someone before.

They finally broke apart, their breathing quick and heavy.

"Tare, you…you wanna get out of here?"

"Oh yes…time…to…go," The blonde said, punctuating each word with several kisses across Willow's face.

Even though they'd decided to leave, Tara couldn't tear her lips from the voluptuous redhead. Willow's skin tasted like strawberries and cream, it was driving Tara insane with desire. She began kissing down Willow's jaw line and then nibbling on the soft earlobe she found in her path. She then ran her tongue around the ear, causing the redhead to moan. Hearing the moan only encouraged the blonde, and her hands began to wander.

Seeing that things were about to get out of control, Willow reluctantly pulled away and clutched Tara's wrists. Stepping back a little and breaking the blonde's contact with her body. When Tara finally realized what was happening, she was a little embarrassed by her actions and hoped that she hadn't pushed for too much too soon. She looked up at Willow, blue eyes meeting green, and was surprised to see the redhead grinning at her. Tara snickered and was thankful that her worries had been for nothing.

"We _really_ need to go…now. But first we need to calm down a bit and we can't do that if we're still kissing," Willow said, breathing heavily. Tara agreed, nodding her head and taking a deep breath.

They came together one more time with a quick chaste kiss, before opening the sliding glass door and heading back inside. Willow began yawning dramatically, with Tara following her lead, letting everyone know that they were tired and ready to go. As the girls said their goodbyes, Morgan pulled Willow aside.

"You know, it's really hard for me to be pissed at you with that goofy grin on your face," Morgan said to Willow, in a hushed tone.

"Why pissed? Cuz I didn't tell you?" Willow questioned, knowing full well what Morgan was getting at.

Morgan cocked her head and gave Willow her best indignant look, "Again, I'm going to assume those questions were rhetorical and I'm not going to dignify them with an answer. Just, call me tomorrow sometime, kay?"

"Promise," Willow crossed her heart with her finger, leaned in and gave Morgan a hug goodbye.

Willow walked across the room to retrieve Tara from the group that was, by now somewhat buzzed and fawning all over her. Tara was cordial and gracious as always and assured them that she'd see them again soon. She took Willow's hand and the two exited the apartment. As they walked down the stairs, they could hear the girls inside suddenly shriek in unison, causing Willow and Tara both to start giggling.

"That was for me, they always do that when I leave," Willow joked, still amused by her teammates reactions.

As they walked the short distance to Willow's black Jetta, the redhead watched Tara intently and again the fire within her began to build. Upon reaching the car, Willow spun Tara around, placing her hands on Tara's hips and gently pushed her back up against the cool steel. Crushing their lips together in a steamy kiss, Tara was caught off guard, but responded immediately by cupping Willows cheeks and then wrapping her arms around her neck. Tara felt her legs weaken and was thankful that Willow had her pinned against the car. They stayed that way for several minutes until oxygen became an issue, and their lips finally parted.

"I could kiss you all night," Tara breathed, finally gaining her composure.

"Ok," Willow smiled.

"My place or yours?" Tara offered.

"Mine, it's closer and no _roommate_."

"Then yours it is."

Willow opened the door for Tara and with a hand on her shoulder gently guided her to the seat, not wanting to break contact for even one second. She closed the door, sprinted to the driver's side and slid into her seat. No sooner had the door closed, than she found Tara leaned across the console seeking out Willow's already kiss swollen lips. Tara reached up, placed her hand on the back of Willow's neck and pulled her in for a deep, wet, soft kiss. The blonde was in heaven, exploring the velvet softness of the inside of Willow's mouth. She finally pulled away, taking the redhead's bottom lip with her. Willow moaned, fumbling with her keys trying to start the car.

With the car finally started, the redhead began to navigate their way back to her apartment. They rode in silence, simply enjoying the nearness of the other. Tara had pulled Willow's right hand into her lap and held it with both of hers. Rubbing the lightly freckled skin and playing with her fingers.

The ride to Willow's gave both of them a chance to reflect on the events of the evening and to contemplate what was to come. Thus beginning a mind babble of epic proportions for the redhead. What was Tara expecting? Was all this happening too fast? Could she control herself? What did she want to happen? She had herself so worked up that by the time they arrived, she had broken out in a cold sweat.

Tara had noticed that something was up with Willow. Most notably that her palm had become slightly sweaty and clammy. She instinctively knew what the worried look was all about and rubbed up her arm in an attempt to sooth her. They finally reached the apartment complex and came to a stop in the parking lot, but Willow made no attempt to move.

"What's going on up there Will?" She asked the redhead.

"Busy. It's busy up here," Willow answered, tapping her temple as she spoke.

"Sweetie, it's ok. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'll be happy just sitting next to you, holding your hand and talking or we could just call it a night," Tara spoke, with all the caring and understanding in the world. Truthfully, she was nervous as well and didn't want to move too fast.

Willow nodded her head, leaned in and kissed Tara on the cheek.

"I want you to come up. I don't want you to leave," Willow whispered in Tara's ear.

"Me either Will, me either."


	9. Ch 9 Bunk Beds

**_Hi All! Thanks again for the continued support! The positive feedback is awesome! _**

_**Chapter 9: Bunk Beds**_

They walked quietly hand in hand up to Willow's apartment. The redhead inserted the key and opened the door. Upon entering they were greeted by a meowing cat; that immediately began winding her way through Willow's feet. Trying to untangle the cat from her feet and tripping, Willow nearly crashed to the floor. She skipped and hopped forward trying to catch herself, calling out a few explicatives in the process. Tara giggled, bent down and picked up the offending feline.

"That damn cat's gonna be the death of me one day!" Willow exclaimed, breathlessly.

"Oh, Miss Kitty. Did you miss your Mommy?" Tara said as she snuggled the cat close to her chest.

Willow turned and began to scratch behind Miss Kitty's ears, the cat now purring like a little lawn mower in Tara's arms.

"I think she sits around here when I'm gone and secretly plots against me."

"Well, you don't look all that sinister to me little Miss," Tara said and she planted a kiss in the black fur of the kitten's head, "I think she likes me."

Willow snickered as she moved into the kitchen, tossing her keys and cell phone on the counter. "Of course she does. What's not to like?" Grinning widely at the blonde. _How freakin' adorable are those two?_

Tara made her way over to the couch and plopped down with the cat. She removed her shoes and pulled her feet up to sit cross-legged.

"Hey Tare, would you like some coffee or maybe some hot tea?"

"Tea would be great, thanks."

The redhead went about making their tea and soon emerged from the kitchen with two steamy mugs. She sat down next to Tara, prompting the blonde to gently place Miss Kitty on the floor. She turned towards Willow and relieved her of one of the cups. They sat close slowly sipping their tea and smiling at each other. Their free hands soon began to wander and before they knew it, they were kissing again. Albeit somewhat awkwardly with cups still occupying their other hands. This prompted Tara to take Willow's cup and deposit them both on the floor. She then scooted closer to the redhead with one hand on her shoulder and the other on her right thigh; she closed the distance and captured Willow's lips with hers. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and each enjoying the soft touch of the other.

When they finally came up for air, Willow let out a huge yawn.

"Will, it's 3:00am. You must be zonked from today."

"Yeah, I'm beat, but I was enjoying myself too much to really notice," Willow said in a drowsy somewhat dreamy voice, as Tara caressed her cheek.

"C'mere," Tara said as she lay back, stretching out on the couch and opening her arms to her beautiful green-eyed girl. Willow happily responded by snuggling up to her blonde goddess. Lying with her head on Tara's chest and tossing her other arm across the blonde's stomach. Tara held Willow close, kissing the top of her head as they drifted off to sleep.

Willow awoke a few hours later, still snuggled close to Tara. She laid awake for a while just listening to the strong heart beat and the soft snores of the beautiful woman she was entangled with. Thoughts of the previous evening began to float through her mind. She could still feel Tara's lips delicately brushing her neck and her hands caressing her back. She wondered how she'd gotten so lucky, why an incredible person like Tara would want to be with her. Just as feelings of self doubt started to creep in, she felt Tara begin to stir beneath her. She snuggled closer pulling Tara's hand to her mouth, kissing each of her knuckles one by one.

"Mmmm…hey," the sleepy blonde mumbled.

"Hi," Willow whispered still kissing Tara's hand.

"What time is it?"

"Early. Are you ok? You look a little uncomfortable." The redhead inquired.

"Actually, my neck does feels a little wonky and I need to use the bathroom, but other than that, I'm perfect," She smiled down at Willow and gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

Willow sat up, reluctantly extracting herself from the blonde. She then turned and helped Tara sit up.

"I'm sorry Baby, are you ok?" She said gently massaging Tara's neck.

Tara turned and looked at Willow, giving her a lopsided smile, her eyes a little glazed over.

"What?" Willow asked.

"You called me Baby."

Willow giggled, "Is that ok?"

"Very," Tara whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Willow. "Mmhmm, that feels sooo good, but I _really_ need to go to the bathroom and then can we m-move to your bed? S-So we can be more comfortable?"

"Umhmm…"

Tara was enjoying the effect she was having on the redhead, rendering her babbling girl virtually speechless.

Willow hopped up and showed Tara to the bathroom. She returned to her room pulling 2 oversized t-shirts out of her dresser drawer. She peeled off her clothes, stripping down to her panties and slipping into one of the shirts. She laid the other on the foot of the bed for Tara and then went about turning down the comforter and fluffing the pillows.

When Tara finally emerged from the bathroom, she found Willow futzing around her bedroom, neurotically cleaning and straightening everything in sight. It took her a second to realize that all Willow was wearing was a t-shirt and she swallowed hard letting the desire wash over her. She took a deep breath, trying to gain a little composure and strode over to the end of the bed, picking up the t-shirt the redhead had lovingly laid out for her.

"Will, the bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

Tara smiled as she held up the shirt Willow had picked out for her. It was a couple sizes too big and perfect to sleep in. On the front of the green shirt there was a flying Pegasus with a Unicorn looking at him, a thought bubble above his head that simply stated, '_Lucky_.' She chuckled and shook her head. Changing out of her clothes and into the shirt, she then slipped into the bed feeling the cool sheets against her bare legs and began to glance around taking in Willow's bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment, it was simple and sparse. Willow's sleigh bed took up much of the room, even though it was only a double, and there was a small bedside table on one side with a lamp and a clock radio on the surface. Above the bed was a large, north facing window. Against one wall there was a tall 5-drawer dresser and a CD rack against the other, as well as a small closet. There were several candles on the dresser, a jewelry box and few miscellaneous items. Tara had noted that all of Willow's perfume and makeup were in the bathroom, which was surprisingly large compared to the rest of the apartment.

Willow returned to find Tara snug under the covers. Looking up as the redhead returned, she finally saw the front of Willow's shirt, with a bemused smirk on her face she read the shirt. It was blue with a drawing of bunk beds that read, _I like it on top_."

"Sweetie, exactly how many of these types of shirts do you own?" Shaking her head and laughing.

"I have no idea…a lot?" Willow said as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's kind of a tradition with the team, whenever I get Team MVP or do something worthy, they present me with one of these babies," She said proudly, puffing out her chest a bit.

"How exactly did this little tradition get started?" Tara asked.

"It started freshman year, I had a few from high school that I always wore to practice. We started winning and they became kind of a good luck charm. Then, they presented me with one when I got my first MVP award, it took hold and they just kinda rolled with it ever since. Some are suitable in public and some…not so much." She laughed, pointing to her chest.

"So, kind of like your ceremonial back flip?" Tara said as she held the covers back so Willow could slip into bed.

"Yeah again, freshmen year, we were stretching on the field before a game and the coach noticed that I was pretty agile, doing stretches the other girls couldn't. I explained to her that I had taken gymnastics for about 5 years. My high school coach thought it would help me with my range of motion and help me gain balance. Basically, it was a nice way of saying, '_Willow, you're a klutz and you need help!_' Anyway, the fans had been pretty blah and we weren't getting a lot of support. So, she asked me if I could do something to get the crowd revved up. So, I did my first flip and it just became a ritual of sorts."

Tara and Willow were now lying on their sides facing each other in the middle of the bed. Willow had been absently running her hand up and down Tara's side the entire time. Tara scooted in closer and whispered to Willow.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"No, I'm nothing special. I can catch a ball and do a few tricks. Skilled, but not special." Embarrassed a bit, Willow dipped her head.

Tara lifted Willow's chin with two fingers, leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Oh, but you are and you're very special to me. You are the sweetest and kindest person I've ever known."

Willow smiled, taking in Tara's words and letting them wash over her like a gentle breeze. No one had ever said those things to her before or looked at her the way Tara did. She could only hope that she was conveying those same feelings back to Tara through her eyes as well.

When Willow finally spoke, her voice was thick with emotion.

"Tara, I want to tell you all the things I'm feeling, but I just can't seem to put them into words. I…I feel like we have this incredible connection, like my soul is drawn to yours a-and I've never felt this way before about anyone. I-I…." Willow's sputtered as the words refused to come.

Nothing more needed to be said, as their bodies molded as one and lips melted together. The kiss was intimate and slow. Tara's head was spinning and her body tingling from head to toe. Willows lips were soft and unrelenting. Tara had turned a bit and was half on top of Willow. Their breasts mashing together, causing Willow to arch her back slightly and moan into the kiss. Tara's arousal was becoming more intense by the moment and she sensed the redhead was feeling it too by the way her hands were beginning to wander up and down Tara's back.

Both girls knew that if they kept this up, that they would end up someplace that neither were ready for, just yet. Tara lifted up slightly, breathing heavily and began to back off. Willow, still lying on her back and without speaking, summoned Tara back to her. Enveloping her with both arms and snuggling the blonde to her chest. An overwhelming feeling of safety and serenity washed over Tara, as the redhead pulled her close. She rested her arm across Willow's tummy and threw a leg over her narrow hips. Willow stroked Tara's back until she heard her breathing even out and she soon joined the blonde in a restful slumber.


	10. Ch 10 Baby Willow

_**Chapter 10: Baby Willow**_

Tara awoke first to find herself spooning Willow from behind. She laid there for a while wondering how she got into this position. She wasn't even aware that she turned over, much less wrapped herself around the redhead. She thought back to the last time she slept in the same bed as someone else. It had been years, and even then she'd been aware of their every move. Sleeping with Willow seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She was comfortable, and wondered how she'd made it so long without her. Willow seemed to have a calming effect on the blonde, putting her completely at ease.

Since Tara's Mother had passed, it seemed she hadn't had a single peaceful nights sleep. Every night she awoke at some point, usually after only 3-4 hours, either from a dream or just the sheer weight of her loneliness. But today was different, she was different and the beautiful girl she was holding was the reason. They'd fallen back to sleep around 6:30am and glancing at the clock, she was shocked to see that it was just after 2pm. _Truly a miracle_, she thought.

Tara snuggled closer and kissed the soft freckled skin of Willow's shoulder. The redhead began to stir and snuggled her back closer into Tara, while mumbling in her sleep.

"No, Commander, don't alert the tadpoles and advance on the frogs."

Tara began to giggle. _Frogs and tadpoles? She is absolutely adorable._

"Will? Wake up Sweetie, you're dreaming," She whispered as she reached up and ran the back of her knuckles along Willow's cheek. Trying not to startle her yet gently rouse her from her current dream state.

"Tara, no frogs. Baby, please keep the frogs away," Still mumbling as she climbed from her slumber.

Her eyes fluttered open, as she felt Tara's warm embrace, and turned to face the blonde.

"Mmhmm, good morning," She breathed as she leaned in for a kiss.

"More like good afternoon."

"Well, whatever it is, it's good 'cuz I got to wake up with a beautiful woman in my bed," She said, sweetly grinning at Tara and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Charmer," Tara said as she gave Willow a lopsided smile and ducked her head a bit.

Willow chuckled and kissed Tara's forehead, "What time is it anyway?"

Tara rose on her elbow and looked at the clock on the nightstand, "It's 2:15pm."

"Wow, we must have been really tired. I haven't slept that soundly or that long in…gosh, I can't even remember."

"Me neither. I was just thinking the same thing, well before you started to talk in your sleep."

"Oh, yeah. I do that sometimes, well most of the time. Sorry," The redhead said, a little embarrassed, "What did I say anyway?"

"You told the commander not to alert the tadpoles and to advance on the frogs."

"Ugh! How embarrassing!" Willow's face was now bright red and she laid back, placing an arm over her eyes.

Tara snickered, removing Willow's arm, "I think it's absolutely adorable…just like you," She said, as she kissed the redhead on the nose.

"You're sweet," Willow said as she traced her hand along Tara's arm.

"Well I have to be, to keep up with your level of sweetness, and apparently you've managed to set the bar pretty high."

Tara tilted her head and captured Willow's lips in a deep, intimate kiss. She was in heaven kissing the redhead. Willow was delicious, and she wanted nothing more than to devour her. They stayed lip locked for a while until she could hear Willow's tummy start to rumble.

"So, I guess you're a little hungry?" Tara said, patting Willow's stomach.

"Yeah, I guess so. Aren't you hungry too? I mean neither of us has eaten in almost 24 hours."

"Yeah, I am, but I guess my tummy's not as outspoken as yours," giving Willow a wink.

"See? Even my tummy babbles!" she stated proudly.

"You're a goof. Do you have anything here? We could cook something," Tara said as she sat up in the bed.

"Doubtful, Sunday is usually my grocery shopping day, and as you can see…that's not happening. Hey! Let's order in. That way we can stay all comfy and snuggly." The redhead proclaimed, grinning widely.

"Mmmm…great idea. What are you in the mood for?"

"Well, I have a whole kitchen drawer full of menus for places that deliver, but I was thinking about the Rock Island Deli. Have you ever eaten there?" The blonde shook her head. "Really? Because they have the best soup on the planet."

"Ummm, sounds delicious, I could go for some soup." Tara agreed and Willow hopped off the bed to search for the menu while Tara headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Willow found the menu and returned to the bedroom. When Tara emerged from the bathroom, she found Willow sitting crossed legged in the middle of her bed intently examining the menu. She hopped in the bed to join Willow, snuggling up and laying her head in Willow's lap. The redhead's free hand went immediately to Tara's head and began to lovingly stroke the silky blonde hair. The girls perused the menu and after making their decisions, Willow grabbed her cell and phoned in their order. Tara was thoroughly enjoying her spot on Willow's thigh, mindlessly running her hand up and down the bare freckled leg before her. Willow leaned forward and lightly kissed Tara's forehead, before excusing herself to put some pants on before the food arrived.

Tara laid on her side, propped on an elbow with her head resting on her hand and watched Willow intently. She watched as Willow rifled through her dresser drawers looking for pants and mumbling something about needing to do some laundry. She noticed how Willow crinkled her brow when she concentrated and how her hair seemed to sparkle when hit by the sun that was peeking through the window. Willow bent over to look through the bottom drawer and Tara's heartbeat began to quicken. As the redhead leaned forward, Tara could see a trace of black lacey panties and the outline of Willow's cheeks that were peeking out around the alluring laced edges. Willow stood up and Tara quickly averted her gaze. She was feeling a little pervy and could feel her face begin to burn. Luckily, Willow seemed to be oblivious as she shuffled backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling on a pair of tight fitting sweats.

Without saying a word Willow lifted her legs, spun around and was now lying face to face with Tara. Peering into her sparkling blue eyes, she threaded her hand through Tara's hair and pulled her into a sensual kiss. Tara responded immediately, placing her hand on Willow's hip and pulling her in close. They became lost in one another, soft lips clashing together and tongues performing an elaborate dance. After several minutes, they finally came up for air.

"I just can't seem get enough of you," Willow said breathlessly.

"Mmhmm…Willow…" Tara responded as she pulled the redhead into yet another deep kiss.

Neither girl noticed exactly how long they had lain there kissing; it could have been minutes or even hours, the time seemingly nonexistent. They didn't pull apart until they heard a knock at the front door. Willow reluctantly rolled out of bed to go pay the delivery guy, leaving Tara immediately missing Willow's lips. She let out a long sigh and then rolled out of the bed as well. As she walked down the hall towards the living room, she stopped at several framed photo collage's that adorned the wall. She flipped on the hall light and examined them closely. She searched for her redheaded beauty in each picture, smiling contently when she found her. One framed set contained all pictures from her stint with Team USA and the other two were what appeared to be friends and family.

"What cha doin'?" Willow asked, as she came up behind Tara. Sliding her arms around Tara's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. Tara wrapped her arms around, clutching Willow's and leaning into her.

"Looking at your pictures. I can't believe how long your hair was. When was this taken?" Tara asked, pointing to a picture with Willow.

"Hmmm…10th grade? I think." Willow scrunched her face trying to remember. It seemed like a lifetime ago. "Yes, 10th grade. I remember now…I got my hair cut just below my shoulders before 11th grade, then shorter before 12th, and I chopped it right before I moved here. Then, after awhile, I started letting it grow out again."

Tara continued to inspect the pictures until her eyes caught one and stopped.

"Awww…baby Willow! How cute are you? And look at those little boots!" Tara gushed, spotting a picture of toddler Willow, with what appeared to be one of her brothers, sitting on a hay bale surrounded by pumpkins.

Willow giggled at Tara's little ramble. "Come on you, let's go eat before our soup gets cold." She released Tara's waist, grabbed her hand and guided her to the small dining table.

As Tara began to unpack the food, Willow went into the kitchen and poured them two glasses of iced tea. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their lunch. Tara had ordered a salad with grilled chicken and a bowl of vegetable soup, while Willow had opted for a triple layer club with chips and broccoli cheddar soup.

It was the third time they'd eaten together and Willow was now starting to notice Tara's tenuous eating habits. All three times she had basically ordered the same thing. Willow remembered the day before at Chili's when the blonde ordered a grilled chicken salad, while she'd ordered a huge cheeseburger, with fries and a shake. She began to think about what it must be like for Tara, always having to watch what she ate and keep herself at a certain '_acceptable_' weight. This was something that Willow had never actually pondered before. She had always been slender and physically active. She grew up eating whatever she wanted and it never affected her. It hurt Willow to think of people giving Tara grief about her weight. She pictured some TV executive telling her to lose ten pounds or someone writing something nasty. To Willow, Tara was beautiful and curvy and if she were to gain a few pounds, it would just make her that much more voluptuous. Willow had always thought that her own body resembled that of a twelve year old boy, surmising that it was probably one of the reasons she ate like she did.

She was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of her phone signaling that she had a text message.

"Gee, I wonder who it could be…?" She said jokingly to Tara, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one to figure out," the blond replied sarcastically.

The text was from Morgan, as expected, 'What's happening? What's going on? CALL ME!' Willow sent a quick reply letting her know that Tara was still there and that she would call when she could.

"She's going to drive me insane until I call her," Willow said to no one in particular.

"How long have you known Morgan?" Tara inquired.

"Since I moved here, we used to be roomies."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I just really wanted to be on my own. I've got four siblings, so there was always someone around or up in my business. I shared a room with one of my brother's for like…ever and then with Morgan. I just wanted my own thing, something for me. I wanted to be able to come home and actually get some rest or study or sit in my underwear without fifty thousand people over all the time. College life is kinda like living in a commune," Willow rambled.

"So it really is one big party then?" Tara asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is and that's why we moved out of the dorms after freshmen year. We moved into a two-story condo with a few other girls to cut costs, and believe it or not it was worse than the dorms. I couldn't take it anymore, so I moved out after a few months and I've been here ever since. Almost 2 years now all by myself."

"Sounds a little lonely, Will."

"Yeah," Willow said in a small voice, "kinda like your current living situation. I guess we're a lot alike in that respect," She said tilting her head towards Tara.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing we found each other," Tara reached forward, placing a reassuring hand on Willow's and intertwined their fingers.

Willow was a little worried that Tara would misunderstand exactly what she had been trying to say, but the way the blonde was looking at her spoke volumes. Tara got it and she got Willow. They'd both chosen to be alone, rather than settle for an unacceptable living situation. They continued to eat and hold hands. Tara was astonished at the depth of emotion she felt just holding Willow's hand. It made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Willow finally stood and pulled Tara up with her. She walked them to the couch and sat down with her back up against the armrest and her left leg extended flat on the cushions. She pulled Tara to her, sitting the blonde between her legs and wrapped her arms tight around Tara's stomach. Tara snuggled her back into Willow and laid her head to rest on the redhead's chest, idly stroking the hands that gripped her tummy.

"Willow," Tara said, finally broke the silence, "Tell me about your family."

"Well, as you already know, I have 3 older brothers and 1 older sister. My sister Rachael is 31, a nurse, married to Jeff, an engineer and is 4 months pregnant. Grayson is 28, a career bachelor and works at my Dad's company. Elijah is 25, engaged to Stella, they have a 4 yr old son…Milo. Eli trains horses and does some riding instruction. Hunter is 23, single and a middle school music teacher. Then there are my parents, Ira and Sheila. My Dad is a big wig at an oil pipeline company and my Mom dabbles in real estate."

"What's it like in Texas and growing up on a ranch? It's funny, I've been all over the world, but I've never been to Texas." The Blonde lamented.

"Hot and sweaty," Willow said blankly, making Tara giggle.

"I thought it was dry, like a desert? I always pictured it like in the movies, you know, cowboys riding across the rough landscape…tumbleweeds blowing by," She said with a playful quality in her voice.

"Texas is pretty big and it's exactly like what you described in West Texas, but not South Texas. Where I grew up is the Deep South, kinda like Alabama or Mississippi. The summers are really hot and humid and it rains a lot. I'm talking huge thunderstorms and drenching rains, not like here. It's weird though." Willow paused.

"How so?"

"Well, the storms usually come in waves. There's a saying, '_if you don't like the weather…wait 5 minutes_,' because it can be pouring rain in your front yard and sunny in the back. In the summer we get the stuff from the Gulf, along with the occasional hurricane, and then fall through spring we get fronts from the north. They swoop down, clash with the hot air and explode. It's a convergence zone of sorts." Willow paused and let out a long sigh. Tara stayed quiet, as she figured the redhead was just gathering her thoughts before she continued.

"When I was a kid I would go riding alone, for hours every day and sometimes I would be out in the pasture when there was a storm coming. I would ride my horse right up to the tree line and wait. There'd be bright bolts of lightning, huge claps of thunder and the smell of rain in the air was so thick I could taste it. My horse would get all fidgety and jumpy. I would have to fight to keep her steady. Then I would hear it, the rain barreling through the trees, like a stampede of wild animals and it would get louder and louder the closer it got. I would wait until the very last second and then I'd bolt and try to outrun it. It was amazing, such a rush," Willow grew quiet for a moment, recalling those lazy summer afternoons spent racing the rain.

"So did you? Out run it?" Tara asked, in a whisper.

"Only a few times. It would usually catch up and I would get drenched. My Mom would get sooo pissed. I'd come in the house soaked to the core and covered in mud. She used to make me strip downstairs in the laundry room and a few times took me out and actually hosed me down." The thought of a very young, very naked Willow getting hosed down in the backyard caused Tara to snicker.

"Hey, are you laughing at my misfortune? Huh?" Willow quipped and began to tickle Tara. The blonde began to squirm.

"Ok, ok I give!" She said, as she grabbed one of the redhead's wrists and spun to face her. She let go of her wrist as Willow held her hands up in surrender. Little did she know that Tara was planning a sneak attack of her own.

"Two can play your evil game!" Tara exclaimed and in one fluid motion was up on her knees with both hands wildly tickling Willow. The redhead was in no position to do anything but try and defend herself, or so Tara thought. Willow quickly wrapped her legs around Tara's waist, pulling her forward and throwing her off balance. Tara squealed, tumbled forward and off the couch pulling Willow with her. The redhead was now straddling Tara and had the blonde's hands pinned above her head. Leaving both girls laughing and panting.

"How did you manage that?" Tara said breathlessly.

"I have three older brothers, remember? There's nothing I can't weasel my way out of," she said grinning.

"That is [i]_so[/]_ unfair!" Tara said, with mock indignation. She was expecting a smart alec-y comeback but instead Willow sat frozen, staring, her expression becoming more serious.

Tara's eyes locked with Willow's and that's when she noticed the look she was getting, a look that she could only describe as purely predatory. Even the color of Willow's eyes had shifted from her normal bright green to a deeper, darker green than Tara had never seen before. It made Tara's heart beat erratically and she could feel the warmth start to spread through her body.

Willow leaned forward, as if to kiss Tara's lips, but turned her head at the last second. Finding the soft milky skin of Tara's neck instead. She began kissing a trail down her neck, stopping at the sensitive pulse point along the way, giving it a little extra attention. She had already released Tara's wrists and was now running her hands down the insides of Tara's arms. Causing the blonde to shiver. Willow, having made her way down Tara's neck, was now sucking and kissing her exposed collarbone, making Tara moan. The blonde wrapped her arms around Willow and was running her hands up and down her back. She caught the hem of Willow's t-shirt and slid her hands underneath. Feeling the warmth of her skin left Tara wanting more of the redhead and she began to tug the offending shirt forward. Willow planted her hands on the carpet and pushed up to allow Tara to remove the shirt. Never breaking their lip lock.

For the second time in less than 12 hours, Willow and Tara found themselves in an extremely compromising position. They were at a crossroads, continue and give in to the building passion or apply the brakes. The internal debate continued as the intense fires of raw desire raged.

As Tara began to slide the shirt upwards, the shrill, sudden ring of the blonde's cell phone startled them.

Panting heavily, Willow mumbled, "You should probably get that."

"Nu huh, they can wait." Tara whispered, "Kinda busy right now."

There was a short silence and then the phone began to ring again. Willow extracted herself, retrieving the phone from Tara's bag and handing it to her. Tara reluctantly sat up and answered the call, trying not to sound breathless.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hi Kel."

"Yeah, still at Willow's."

"Fine."

"Not sure."

"Uh huh…ok. Just put him in his kennel and I'll take care of it when I get home."

"Have fun. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know, by 8am. Kay…bye."

While Tara was on the phone, Willow had a chance to compose herself and her mind began to race. _Ok so, things are getting heated. Are we about to? Of course we are stupid! What if it's too fast and then things get weird between us? I have school tomorrow and she has work, even if we spend another night together, we'd have to part in a hurry in the morning. No morning snuggles, just rush and run. I really like her and Goddess I don't want to screw it up by jumping into bed too soon. _

"Everything ok, Tare?" Willow had been sitting next to Tara fiddling with the drawstrings on her sweat pants, still suffering the effects of her self inflicted mind babble.

"Yeah, Kelly's going out and won't be back until late. I guess I don't have a sitter tonight." She said, leaning to place her phone back in her bag.

"Oh, ok." Willow sounded a little despondent and was still preoccupied with the drawstring.

Tara cupped Willow's chin and gently lifted her head. "Baby, look at me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…it's nothing." She said shaking her head a bit.

"Did I do s-something wrong?" Tara stammered.

"Tara, no. You did everything right, so right. I-I want to be with you, but it's just…and I-"

Tara cut her off before she could finish and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Ssshhh…it's ok, I understand. No pressure, remember? No pressure. We have all the time in the world." _My sweet, sweet Willow._

"I'm sorry, I know I initiated things and it's not fair to you…" Willow choked out, looking at Tara and desperately trying to get her point across and not hurt Tara's feelings in the process.

Willow was falling hard for the blonde and the intensity of those emotions were overwhelming. Her mind was still racing and she was feeling somewhat embarrassed by how forward she'd been. Had Tara's phone not rung, she figured that she would have given in to her desire, but now rational thought was kicking in. Filling her with self-doubt and piling on a heaping serving of insecurity and uncertainty.

Tara was doing everything she could to reassure the redhead. She didn't want to jeopardize any chance they had at a relationship. Not knowing what else to do, she leaned forward and captured Willow's lips. Pouring every ounce of love and understanding into the kiss as she possibly could.

"God Tara, what you do to me…" Willow breathed.

"The same thing you do to me Willow," Tara said, lovingly smiling at the redhead.

Willow took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She was feeling extremely vulnerable and small. Something she was definitely not used to.

Tara sat up and leaned her back against the couch. She ran her hand down Willow's arm, then grasped her hand and pulled the redhead towards her. She gently brought Willow's head down to her lap and began to reassuringly stroke through the soft red tresses. Willow's mind was beginning to clear and a calm came over her. She finally relaxed and let go of the anxiety that had been plaguing her.

Willow finally spoke, breaking the silence. "It's getting dark outside, I guess I need to get you home."

"Yeah, Ralphie's kenneled and he'll need to be let out pretty soon."

Willow sat up and reached up to Tara's face and brushed a few blonde strays back behind her ears. She leaned in with a chaste kiss before standing and pulling the blonde up with her.

"I guess I'll get changed and get my stuff together." Tara said.

"Ok, then I'll drive you home."

Neither girl wanted to part ways, but they knew it was inevitable. Tara had to be on the set early and Willow had classes and practice in the afternoon. In fact, the redhead hadn't cracked a book open in three days. She was dreading all the homework that needed to be caught up.

The girls changed, Tara said her goodbyes to Miss Kitty and gathered up her purse and cell phone. They made their way down to Willow's car, chatting about their upcoming week on the short drive to Tara's.

"So Will, what does your week look like?" The blonde asked, fiddling with Willow's fingers with her left hand.

"Well, I have two mid day classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday, then practice from 3pm-7pm. Tuesday and Thursday I have early morning classes and practice from 5pm-9pm. Oh and this week we have a game on Friday at 2pm. No practice, obviously." She mumbled at the end.

"Can I make you dinner? Tomorrow night? You could come after practice." Tara asked.

"Thank you Tara, I'd love to." Willow answered shyly.

"Great! Any special requests?"

"Tara, you've seen me eat. I'm sure anything you make will be perfect." She said, turning her head slightly and giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

They pulled into Tara's driveway and stopped at the security keypad. Tara told Willow what numbers to punch on the pad and the gate slowly began to open. The blonde reached into her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen. She jotted down the gate code and slid it into a space in the console just as Willow came to a stop near the front door.

"Thanks Tara, for trusting me with that," Willow said and Tara simply nodded her head and smiled back at her.

"Would you like to come in Will? Just for a bit?" Tara asked.

"Oh Tare, I'd love to but I'm afraid that if I do, I won't want to leave and-" before she had a chance to head into babble-land, Tara cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"Did I mention that I really like your method of stopping _Willow-babble_?"

"Maybe I should get a Patton on it, 'cuz I definitely don't want anyone else using it on you." Smiling coyly as she leaned in for another kiss.

The kiss began to deepen and both girls became lost…yet again. They finally broke apart and absently played with each other's fingers.

"Thank you Willow. For this weekend…it was perfect."

"Anytime baby, anytime." Willow replied, leaning in for a last quick kiss.

Tara turned, picking up her purse as she opened the car door and stepped out. As she slid the key in her front door, she turned her head across her shoulder towards Willow giving her a shy smile, pressing her hand to her mouth and blowing her a kiss. Willow pretended to catch the kiss and placed two fingers on her lips. _Wow…_


	11. Ch 11 Rounding The Bases

_**Chapter 11: Rounding The Bases**_

After dropping Tara off, Willow stopped by the grocery store on the way home. Picking up some essentials for the week ahead and a few things for her Monday night dinner date. Tara was constantly on her mind and she was missing her already.

For Willow, the past couple days had been a watershed of sorts. In her scant few years of dating experience, she had never let anyone get this emotionally close. There was just something about Tara that Willow could not resist. The way she walked, the heavenly sound of her voice, her laugh…there was nothing that Willow didn't like. Usually, after a date or two, Willow could name a whole host of reasons not to ever see that person again, but she could find no faults with the blonde. She thought about how Tara touched her and gazed deep into her eyes. The feeling of her soft plump lips grazing hers, the mere thought, sending shivers up her spine; she trusted Tara explicitly.

She was snapped from her reverie by a scratchy voice billowing over the stores PA system, announcing that they were closing in 15 minutes. Willow looked up and realized that she had been standing idle, for God knows how long, in the produce section with a head of lettuce in one hand and a cucumber in the other. _What the hell? I must look like an idiot_. She glanced around and saw a little girl giggling and pointing at her from behind a bin filled with watermelons. _Ok, time to go._

She got in line for the only cash register that was open and glanced around at the various magazines on the rack, her eyes stopping on the latest issue of Flair. A faint smile crossed her lips and she walked over and picked it up. There on the cover was her beautiful girl, the headline reading, 'Catch up with America's Sweetheart, Tara Maclay.' _America's Sweetheart…Hmmph, more like 'Willow's Sweetheart.'_ She thumbed through until she reached the article. She began reading while slowly moving up in the check out line.

"A Tara Maclay fan huh?" Said a young man that was in line behind her, tightly clutching a case of beer. She smiled slightly; glanceing at him over her shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah," She answered, thrown a bit by his intrusion into her personal space. She turned her back to him, trying to ignore him and hoping that he got the hint.

"She's fucking hot, but not as hot as you." He said loudly, resting his eyes on Willow's ass. "I'd definitely like to tap that!" He said, giving his pals a high five. Willow turned towards the boy, who was now grinning like an idiot.

"What? That's it? That's the best you've got? Dude, you seriously need to get a life and a few new pick up lines." She turned pushing her cart forward and began to place her items on the conveyor belt. _Jeez, what an asshole_. _Reason #562 why I don't date men!_

"Ok then, how'd you like to share that bottle of wine with me? I might even let you round the bases," He said to Willow; licking his lips and winking.

Willow spun on her heels with the bottle of wine, turning around and facing the boy again. "Oh, you mean [i]_this_[/i] bottle of wine?" Willow said seductively, gently stroking the long neck of the bottle with her slender fingers.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" The boy exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"So, let me get this straight, if I agree to share this, I may get lucky enough to '_play ball_' with you [i]_and_[/i] your friends?"

"Well, only if you let me bat first!" He countered.

"Well, I hate to burst you super intelligent analogy bubble, but I bat for the other team. Sorry Dude, but you just struck out," She said smugly, as the cashier snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.

The young man was left with his mouth hanging open, effectively rendered speechless by the feisty redhead. His friends were whooping and punching his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Lesbian got your tongue?" Willow said, smirking at the young man.

As she approached the cashier to pay, the young girl held up her hand and Willow high fived her, causing several other people in line to laugh out loud. She loaded her cart and made a quick exit. Willow knew all too well about guys like the one she'd just encountered, especially ones that traveled in packs.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting on her couch, eating a grilled cheese sandwich and reading Flair magazine. Her mind began to wander with random thoughts before she could even finish the article.

The last week with Tara had been surreal. Willow was fairly resigned and had become accustom to sticking with a routine, but everything changed that day in the park. Not only had she not imagined meeting someone, but that someone had turned out to be a _someone._ Which to this point had not fully sunk in. Willow seldom thought of Tara as an uber-celebrity, but after seeing her on the cover of the magazine, billed as '_America's Sweetheart_' no less, reality started to sink in and the blonde was right. _The shit will hit the fan when she comes out…for both of us._

Willow's active mind began to churn out question after question. Would she be able to do something as innocent as grocery shop anonymously ever again? Would she be able to protect herself or Tara from guys like the one in line without it ending up in the tabloids? _"Tara Maclay's Gal Pal Attacks Helpless Innocent Straight Guy!" _Would they be chased by Paparazzi 24/7? Would she be portrayed as the evil lesbian that corrupted '_America's Sweetheart_' and turned her into '_America's Flaming Dyke?_' "Is it worth it?" She said out loud.

The logical side of Willow was taking over. Everything had moved at warp speed the last week and she hadn't really taken the time to just sit and think. Now, finally alone in the quiet of the night, Willow's mind remained in overdrive. She sat for a while and contemplated the consequences of a relationship with Tara, weighing the pros and cons. She even made a list using a system of different colored pens. After a significant amount of time spent over analyzing and running a thousand scenarios through her head, she gave up.

She sighed deeply, closing the magazine and tossing it onto the table next to her, then tore up the list and threw it in the trash. She decided it was time to face the preverbal music. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell and dialed Morgan's number.

"Hey Morg-y! Sorry I'm calling so late, but I promised I would and a promise is a promise. So, what's up?" She greeted her friend cheerfully.

"Shouldn't _I_be asking _you_ that question?" Morgan inquired.

Willow let out a sigh, she could tell that her friend was in a mood by the tone in her voice and was already wishing she hadn't called. "Okaaay…so, what would you like to know?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way but well, your '_Willow_.' You don't date…ever. Then you meet this woman and not just any woman, but this super hot TV-actress-movie-star-type-woman," Morgan spat out, sounding a little bitter, "You bring her to a game, you take her on a date, she spends the night and the entire next day with you. Tara Maclay, hanging with Willow Rosenberg: College student and resident geek whose entire apartment could probably fit in her garage. It just doesn't add up."

"Morgan, where is this coming from? What are you saying, that I'm not _good_ enough for her? That I'm some kind of science project? You don't even know her." Willow was trying to stay clam, but could feel the anger rising.

"Neither do you Willow, that's my point, and you're already jumping into the sack. I mean you've waited forever and now you boink the first chick that comes along?" Morgan shouted, her voice taking on a high-pitched squeaky quality.

"Who said anything about me sleeping with her? And what if I did?" Willow was getting more and more ticked off by the second.

"Will, She's _Tara friggin' Maclay_ for Gods sake! She could have ANYONE and probably already has. You're probably just another notch in her-"

"STOP! ENOUGH." she shouted forcefully, cutting Morgan off mid sentence. Willow was furious, to put it mildly and Morgan was about to find out just how far over the line she'd just crossed.

"DO NOT say another word. First of all, what I do in the privacy of my own home is none of _your_ God Damn business Morgan. You're sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong, only one of a hundred reasons why we don't live together anymore. Second, don't you EVER make those assumptions about Tara again. You don't know ANYTHING about her. Granted, I haven't known her very long, but I know her a hell of a lot better than you." Willow was livid and was now pacing in front of her couch. She waited for a reply, but was met with silence. Then it hit her.

"Huh…I just got it, you're jealous. You can't stand the fact that I met someone, someone that I genuinely like. I thought we were past all this shit. You're supposed to be my friend. You're supposed to listen to me, to be there and not judge me. Oh and just for the record, you don't know me as well as you think you do." Willow paused, her chest was tight and her breathing labored. She struggled to keep herself under some modicum of control; angry tears were streaming down a very red face. She took a deep breath; the last thing she wanted was to let Morgan hear her crying.

"Willow," Morgan said, with an eerily calm voice, "Don't you see it? This girl is just looking for a little plaything to occupy her time until she moves on to something bigger and better. Do you think she's gonna take you places? Risk her precious rep by getting photographed with you? Will, I'm just looking out for you, I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"No Morgan…you're scared. This conversation is over, good night." Willow hung up and the sobs set in.

_What the hell happened?_, she thought. When she had left Tara she was floating on the clouds and now everything had gone south. She desperately wanted to call Tara, to hear her soothing voice and have her insecurities quelled. She picked up her cell and paused, she couldn't bring herself to make the call. This was her problem with Morgan, not Tara's. There were issues that had been simmering just under the surface and had plagued their relationship for sometime. She decided it was best to just go to bed. She crawled under the covers, curled up into herself and fell into a fitful sleep.

Tara awoke with a heavy groan to the annoying buzz of her alarm clock. Morning had come much too fast for her liking. She slapped the offending clock to quell the noise and rolled over, stretching her arm across the empty space in her bed. "No Willow," she sighed. _We spent one night together and already I miss her._

She laid there for a few more minutes before heading to the bathroom to take a quick wake up shower. She dressed, gathered some things together, along with Ralphie and made her way through the kitchen to the garage. She opened the garage door, depositing her bag in the car and followed her limping dog out to the grass. The sun was just beginning to rise, the dew was glistening on the grass with the scent of honeysuckle thick in the air. After a few minutes she glanced at her watch and called to Ralphie. Tara got them settled in the car and began to back out of the garage when she heard the familiar jingle on her cell, indicating that she had a text message. She stopped the car once it was out of the garage and rooted for her phone in her purse. _What? Who the heck is texting me at six in the morning?_

"_Willow_…" Tara breathed.

'Good morning beautiful.'

'Good morning sweetheart. What are you doing up so early?'

'Couldn't sleep…miss u.'

'I miss u too, but u need to sleep. U have a long day ahead of u.'

'I'm fine. I need to catch up on my homework b4 class anyway. Was kinda distracted the last few days, lol'

'I'm sorry '

'No, no, no! Absolutely NO sorries. It was totally worth it!'

'Yes, it was.'

'I don't want to keep you…have a good day at work & I'll see u tonight.'

'Ok Will…see u tonight '

Tara tucked the phone back into her purse and sighed. _But I want to see you now._

Willow lay in her bed, clutching her phone and cuddled with the pillow Tara had slept on the night before. Mmm…_It still smells like her._ Miss Kitty was softly purring, curled up between Willows feet.

She'd been lying there for at least 20 minutes after texting with Tara, re-playing her conversation with Morgan over and over in her head. She wondered if she'd overreacted or had done the right thing in shutting her down and hanging up the phone. One thing was for sure; practice was going to be long and tedious.

The redhead got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, "Ugh," she grunted when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Willow's head ached and her eyes were swollen and puffy. She was pulled from her mirror image by a soft knock at her front door. _Who the hell could that be at this time of the morning?_ She looked through the peep hole, "_Tara…_" and a huge grin spread across her face.

Willow quickly opened the door to find the blonde holding two cups of coffee, a small bag and Ralphie on a leash.

"Tara! What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Willow said as she relieved the blonde of the coffee cups.

"Hi, I wanted to surprise you. I had a little time so…here I am. I-I hope it's ok, I didn't mean to intrude." She said giving Willow the sweet lopsided smile that was only for her.

"C'mere," Willow pulled Tara towards her and kissed her soundly, leaving Tara breathless. "It really is a good morning," The redhead quipped as she knelt down to greet the little dog.

Tara stepped inside and was finally able to get a good look at Willow. She noticed the puffiness surrounding her eyes immediately.

"Willow, baby what's wrong? You look like you've been crying," a look of concern crossing Tara's face.

"What? No, no it must be allergies. I'm fine, finey-mcfine-fine." Willow said nervously, as she averted Tara's intense stare.

"Will, l-look at me. Please? Y-You can tell me anything."

_Great, now I made her stutter._

"Tare, it's nothing really. I called Morgan after I got home and we just had a little disagreement that's all." Willow said hoping that would suffice.

"Minor disagreements don't make someone cry so much that their eyes are still swollen and puffy the next morning. What did she say to you?" Tara said, a little more forceful than she meant to and with zero hint of a stutter. The idea of someone making Willow cry sent the blonde into ultra mega protective mode and even she was surprised by her reaction. "I'm s-sorry, I don't know where th-that came from. It's really n-none of my b-business. I shouldn't have barged in, I'll just go." She said, attempting to turn away from Willow.

"Baby, come here and sit with me," Willow said pulling Tara with her to the couch, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, I do. It's just that my head is kinda throb-y right now and we don't have very much time together. I'd rather snuggle a little and feed you some of these delicious donuts you brought." She said sweetly smiling up at Tara and popping a bite of the sugary snack into Tara's mouth. "Do you get it, at all?"

"I do."

"I promise we'll talk tonight, ok?"

Tara simply nodded her head and Willow fed her another piece of the donut. "Hey, no sad faces. Especially not when there's sugar-y goodness and mocha's involved." Willow leaned forward and pressed a long sweet kiss to Tara's lips.

"Mmhmm, much sweeter and tastier than that donut." Tara said as she took Willow's hand and licked the redhead's fingers clean, one at a time, never losing eye contact.

"Tara Maclay, you are such an incredible tease," Willow breathed.

"Who said anything about teasing?"

Willow reached out and tangled her other hand in Tara's golden tresses. She pulled Tara forward and crushed their lips together in a steamy kiss. They stayed that way for longer than either had planned, completely loosing track time.

"Willow…" Tara whispered.

"I know, you have to go," Willow replied and continued to plant short kisses on Tara's luscious lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan on…"

"It's ok, I guess we just can't be trusted to be alone in the same room together," Willow smiled.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" Tara asked, as she stood and straightened her blouse, pulling Willow up with her.

"Uh huh, right after practice," Willow gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She grabbed the bag with the last donut and handed it to Tara.

"Oh Will, you go ahead and eat it," Tara said, trying to hand it back to Willow.

"How about we split it?"

"Deal."

Willow opened the bag and pulled the last donut apart and fed Tara her half, causing a slight giggle from both girls. As Tara gathered Ralphie and prepared to leave, Willow pulled her in for another sugar-y kiss, before sending the blonde on her way. _This day might not turn out so bad after all._


	12. Ch 12 The Shower

_**Chapter 12 The Shower**_

The day had gone by surprisingly quick for Willow. After Tara left, she'd spent the morning catching up on her homework and laundry. After class, she decided to head straight to practice. Normally she would eat or hit the library, but today she felt the urge to take an extra round of batting practice. She was hoping to work out some of her pent up energy on a softball, instead of Morgan.

By the time she made her way over to the practice field, most of the girls were already stretching and readying themselves for practice. Willow deposited her gear in the dugout, greeted the coaches and headed out to stretch. She noticed immediately that Morgan was sitting with Sarah, looking in her direction and whispering to the sophomore. Willow decided to avoid confrontation and steer clear of her friend, deciding instead to sit with Stacey and a few others.

Willow stood on the field lost in thought, absently picking at the leather binding on her glove, as practice seemed to drone on forever, even the coaches were getting bored. There were several freshmen on the squad that were struggling with basic skills and were making mistake after mistake. The coaches finally gave up and ordered the team to run several laps around the perimeter of the field.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Willow dropped her glove where she stood and took off like a thoroughbred out of the starting gates. She figured that the sooner she got done, the sooner she would be kissing Tara.

She hadn't gotten very far before she heard someone shouting from behind her to wait up.

"Will! Willow! Come on, slow down so I can catch up!" Stacey yelled, in a dead sprint to catch her.

"Willow, what the hell's gotten into you? Did you suddenly morph into Carl Lewis or something?" Stacey exclaimed, currently breathless.

"What? No, I just have stuff to do and need to get out of here," Willow panted.

"Will, what's going on? You're being all avoid-y, and what's going on with you and Morgan? Did you think we wouldn't notice?"

Throughout practice Morgan had gone out of her way to irritate Willow. Which included over throwing balls to second and '_accidentally_' tripping her on a run around first base.

"See, I knew this was going to happen. Maybe you should ask Morgan," Willow stated, with sarcastic tone.

"Will, come on. We're all friends here and we don't like it when you guys are fighting."

"We? I only see you here. What are you the spokesperson for '_Let's pry as deeply as possible into Willow's personal life club?_' Did Morgan send you out here?" Willow questioned.

"Willow Rosenberg! She did not and I haven't done anything but try to be supportive, so don't give me that accusatory shit!" Stacey panted, clearly out of breath and finding it hard to keep up with the redhead and yell at the same time.

Willow didn't really know why she was so bitchy towards Stacey and decided to slow her pace a bit, lest the poor girl faint from exhaustion.

Stacey continued, "Look, you think I fell off the turnip truck yesterday? I know when Morgan is up to something. I was there 2 years ago for round one, remember?"

"I'm sorry. I…I don't mean to take it out on you. I know you mean well." Willow sighed, "In a nut shell, Morgan's jealous of Tara and we kinda had it out on the phone last night."

Stacey rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to her," She said flatly.

"No Stace, I'll handle Morgan. No sense dragging everyone into that particular hell dimension."

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk. Soooo anyway, how's it going with Tara?" Stacey asked coyly, giving Willow a little nudge with her elbow.

"Great, fantastic…amazing even. I'm having dinner with her tonight," Willow said, sporting a goofy grin.

"Ah ha! That's why you're sprinting around this field like you've been shot out of a canon. I still can't believe that '_Tara Maclay_' is a lesbian, much less that you're dating her."

Willow suddenly stopped running, placed her hands on her hips and faced Stacey directly, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" She said, panting. "Is it really so hard to believe? I'm gay, she's gay. We find each other attractive…I just don't get all the hubbub," Willow said incredulously, as she turned and began jogging again, before anyone else caught up with them.

"Will, it's not that I think you aren't worthy of her or something, or even that she wouldn't find you attractive. It's just that it's '_Tara Maclay_.' Try to see it from my perspective; it would be the equivalent of me suddenly dating Jake Gyllenhall. It's just something that's out of the realm of my current reality, of _all_ our realities."

"I guess."

"You guess?" Stacey questioned. "Will, don't 'cha get it? Tara is Hollywood royalty and you're dating the Queen."

"Princess."

"What?"

"She's more like a Princess, not so much with the Queenyness." Willow tried to break the tension a bit, but was met with a smirk from Stacey. "Look, I get it. I really do, but this is uncharted territory for me too a-and I'm not talking about the whole celebrity thing, that's secondary, but you know the dating someone for more than a couple days thing. This is huge for me and I need my friends to be supportive."

"I do support you Will, _we_ support you. Tara seems really nice, but it's not me or even Morgan that you need to be worried about. When your relationship goes public…it's going to be like _Mr. Toads Wild Ride_."

Willow scrunched up her face. "A frog analogy…really?"

Stacey tried to ignore Willow's attempt to go off subject. "Have you had a serious talk with Tara about it yet?"

"A little, but I don't want her to think I'm gun shy. I can handle it. I mean, how bad could it get?" As soon as the words rolled off Willow's tongue she cringed and wished she could take them back. _Great, I just totally jinxed myself_.

They finished their run in relative silence and then said their goodbyes. Willow jogged across the field, picking up her previously discarded glove along the way. She was the first person to finish, so she quickly collected her gear and headed off the field toward her car.

About 20 minutes later Willow was standing on Tara's doorstep, nervously clutching a bouquet of flowers in one hand and her gym bag in the other. She was still wearing her cleats and practice '_uniform_', which consisted of a pair of baggy purple athletic shorts, knee high black socks and a light blue t-shirt. The t-shirt had an illustration of a cow talking to a half gallon of milk. The cow saying, "Milk, I am your father," and the milk responding, "Nooooooooooo!" She rang the bell and anxiously waited for Tara to answer.

She stood there, waiting for what seemed like forever, but in actuality was only about 15 seconds, when she heard a click and saw the doorknob start to turn. Tara opened the door and greeted Willow with a bright smile, melting away all of the redhead's apprehension in the process.

"Hey you," Tara said, as she opened the door.

"Hi!" Willow answered, as she stepped inside. "These are for you." Handing Tara the bouquet of assorted carnations.

"You remembered," Tara breathed, as she took the flowers, holding them to her nose and inhaling their sweet scent. The blonde reached out with her empty hand, pinching the fabric of Willow's shirt between her fingers and pulling the redhead towards her.

Willow promptly dropped her gym bag and slid her hands around Tara's waist as they came together for a deep sensual kiss. They remained that way for almost a full minute, before breaking apart and resting their foreheads together. Tara's arms slung over Willow's shoulders and the redheads hands absently rubbing up and down Tara's sides.

"Mmhmm…I've been looking forward to that all day," Willow breathed.

"Me too. You look a little tired Will. Rough day?" Tara questioned, as she brushed back a few strands of red hair.

"Yeah, a little. Tare, I didn't have a chance to clean up after practice and I feel all icky. Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?"

"No, of course not. Come on, I'll show you where the shower is."

Willow picked up her bag and followed Tara.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I also brought a bottle of wine," Unzipping her gym bag and handing the bottle to Tara.

"Trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Tara said to Willow with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Willow said with a wink.

Tara set the wine and her bouquet on a small table in the foyer; she took Willow's hand and continued to lead her to the bathroom.

Willow had only been in Tara's house once before and had never left the foyer. In fact, she remembered very little, other than their _almost kiss_. To say that she was amazed would be putting it mildly. From the outside Tara's house looked small and unassuming, however the inside was anything but. As they walked through the foyer the house opened up. The ceilings were high with exposed beams and recessed lighting that gave the house a warm cozy feeling.

As Willow was admiring her surroundings, she heard a clacking noise, looking down to realize that she still had her cleats on. She suddenly pulled her hand from Tara's and unceremoniously dropped to the floor and began to remove her shoes.

Tara started to giggle. "Willow, what are you doing? It's just a floor...it was meant to be walked on." She said sweetly.

"It's just all with the shininess and I didn't want to scuff it up or anything."

"Come on you," Tara said, as she offered a free had to the embarrassed redhead.

As they meandered through the house, Willow couldn't help but feel a little out of her league. Tara's house was simply amazing, filled with beautiful and expensive things. As they passed through the family room, Willow was entranced by what she saw. Original works of art adorned the walls, designer furniture and a gigantic flat screen TV hung above the oversized fireplace. The entire back of the house was lined with floor to ceiling windows that gave a breathtaking view of the mountains and the lights of LA below. _Jeez, my whole apartment could fit into this one room_.

They rounded a corner and entered Tara's bedroom. It was huge. On one wall was sliding glass doors that lead out to a garden and the pool area. Opposite the doors was a sitting area with a sofa that was surrounded by floor to ceiling built in bookcases that were filled to the brim. Next to the sitting area was a full size fireplace. The mantle was decorated with various framed pictures and several artistic statues. The centerpiece of the room was Tara's bed, a beautiful four-poster canopy style king size bed. The canopy dressing was a rich cream color, which offset the deep red of the bedding. Willow's insecurity seemed to momentarily disappear when her mind began to swim with thoughts of Tara in a negligee laid seductively across the soft red comforter. Thankfully, she snapped out of it before Tara noticed the flush in her cheeks.

Tara continued on and led Willow through a door into the bathroom. Willow's jaw dropped. Tara's bathroom was breathtaking. It not only contained a sunken ceramic tile shower, complete with a four-head shower system, but also a full size whirlpool style tub that looked big enough for four people. The tub itself was raised and there were candles on each of the three steps and the surrounding area. One side of the tub faced a small fireplace and the other a glass block window.

"Holy Goddess of luxury! Tara this is the most amazing bathroom I've ever seen. Even calling it a bathroom doesn't seem to do it justice, I mean, it doesn't even feel right to use the toilet in here." Willow babbled, as she sat her bag on the floor. Her mind gravitated to the scene of a movie she'd seen recently where a nervous guy stopped up the toilet of the girl of his dreams. He caused it to overflow and accidentally used her luffa sponge to try and unplug it. _Oh God, I can totally see something like that happening to me!_

Tara snickered and shook her head in response to Willow's comment about the toilet. "You're a goof. The towels are under here and Willow…the toilet is similar to the floor, it was made to be used." Tara said as she turned to leave, only to have Willow gently grab her hand and pull her back. Before Tara knew what was happening, she felt soft lips pressing against hers. She reacted immediately, slipping her arms snugly around Willow's waist. The redhead's hands soon finding their way to Tara's cheeks, holding her head steady, as their kiss deepened. Willow wasn't sure what drove her to kiss Tara so intensely at that moment; she had just felt an overwhelming urge to connect with the blonde. As the kiss ended, she wrapped her arms around Tara's neck and pulled her in to a tight embrace. They stood in silence, wrapped around each other for several minutes, neither wanting to break the connection.

Tara wasn't sure what had gotten into Willow, but she wasn't complaining. If Willow needed her close, then Tara was more than happy to oblige. What she didn't know was how insecure Willow was feeling and how she desperately needed reassurance and validation.

Willow finally loosened her grip and Tara began to extricate herself as well. No words were said as the blonde planted a kiss on Willow's cheek and exited the room. Leaving Willow standing in the center of the room, lightheaded and happier than she'd ever been in her entire life.


	13. Ch 13 Well Done

_**Chapter 13: Well Done**_

Twenty minutes later Willow emerged from her shower, barefoot, wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Willow could smell the aroma of dinner cooking and hear the soft sounds of music emanating from the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Tara standing at the stove, stirring the contents of a medium sized pot and humming to the music. Willow slipped her hands around Tara's waist and rested her chin on the blondes shoulder.

"Ummm, something smells good. What 'cha makin'?

Tara smiled, leaning her head against Willows and sighed deeply. "Well, I feel I need to tell you that I don't really cook, so I apologize in advance. In fact, I can do 3 things well: outdoor grilling, the steaming of vegetables and breakfast. So, I'm steaming some veggies for us, baking a couple potatoes and grilling steaks."

"Ooohhh steaks! Yummy!" The redhead exclaimed gleefully, turning to kiss Tara on the cheek.

"What can I help you with?"

"Nothing really, I pretty much have it under control."

"Tara, let me do something. Please?"

Tara turned to face Willow sliding her arms around her waist, pulling her close. "How about kissing me?" She playfully asked.

Willow didn't answer; instead she pulled Tara closer and brought their lips together in a deep and tender kiss.

"How about you pour the wine? I put it in the wine chiller while you were in the shower. Oh, I thought it would be nice to eat outside on the patio. So if you want, you can start taking things out to the table."

"No problem, I can definitely do that," Willow turned and opened the door to the chiller and removed the bottle, "Corkscrew?" She asked Tara.

"Top drawer, right side." Tara answered.

Willow collected the corkscrew, the wine, and two glasses and made her way outside. She made several more trips and then failed to return again. Tara had been busy prepping the steaks when she noticed that Willow had never come back inside. She crossed the room to the French doors and stuck her head out to make sure that Willow was ok.

On her last trip out Willow was met by Ralphie, who had trotted up to her holding a piece of rope in his mouth and they were now deeply involved in a fierce tug of war. Every now and then the little pooch would let go and Willow would throw the rope, only to have him return it and another battle would begin. Ralphie was tugging and Willow was sitting crossed legged by the pool giggling and tugging back.

After watching for a few seconds, Tara went back in, gathered her cooking utensils and the steaks and headed out to the grill. She was pleased to see that Willow already had it preheated and ready to go. She placed the steaks on the grill and went inside to gather up the rest of the food. Upon her return, she found Willow dutifully watching over the steaks.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be cooking for you, remember?" Tara quipped.

"I can't help it, when we Texans are faced with a grill, cosmic forces just take over. It's not something I have any control over," She said, smiling at Tara and poking her tongue between her teeth.

"You go sit, relax and I'll finish up. How do you like your steak?" Tara put her hands on Willow's shoulders, turned her around and gave her a gentle push towards the table.

"Medium rare please."

"Really? Me too!" The blonde said proudly.

"I never could understand how people could eat steak well done. I mean, they take a perfectly good piece of meat, cook it to death and fight to eat it 'cuz it turns out all tough like a piece of leather. And who wants to eat dry leather? Some kind of crazy person, that's for sure." Willow said indignantly.

"Wow, that was quite the tirade, where did that come from?" Tara asked.

"Oh, just a childhood memory, or rather an ongoing argument with Rachael that resurfaces every time we have a cookout. Sorry, just one more thing on my list to tell my shrink."

"Uh, y-you see a shrink?"

Willow snickered, "No. That's something my Mom used to say to us whenever we bitched about something. She'd say, _'__Well,__you __can __add __that __to __the __list __of __things __to __discuss __with __your __shrink __when __you __grow __up,__about __how __your __parents __ruined __your __life!__' _I think I'm up to 3,192 things so far. Do you?"

"What?"

"See a shrink?"

"No, although most of the people I know do. It's like the '_in_' Hollywood thing to do or something." Tara said, as she flipped the steaks on the grill.

"Maybe they really do need the help."

"Maybe. I remember after my Mom died, everyone said that I should talk to someone, and gave me a business card for their doctor. I must have collected a hundred cards. It was kinda ridiculous."

"Geez, maybe I should change my major?"

"Maybe," Tara giggled, "It's not that I'm against therapy or anything. I'm sure it's very beneficial to some people. I just didn't feel like I needed it."

"Me either, I always just talked things through with my horses."

"Willow…" Tara gave Willow a chiding glanced.

"No, I'm serious Tara. If I had something on my mind or was upset, the horse Doc was in and a whole lot cheaper than the real thing," She said with a grin, "I'd lie on their backs while they grazed in the pasture and talk for hours…about pretty much everything. It was kinda cathartic in a way, like how some people write in a diary. I could say whatever I wanted and they'd listen, without judgment. Plus, no one could ever find the key and read it."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Tara asked as she brought the steaks to the table and sat down next to Willow.

"Absolutely, it really helped me to work things out whenever I had a problem. In fact, I came out to Artemis when I was seventeen. She was my best friend. I didn't even come out to my family until after my first year of college. It's not so crazy Tara. Haven't you had conversations with Ralphie?"

"Ok, you got me on that one," They both laughed a little and took bites of their food.

"Wow Tara, this is delicious. See? You _can_ cook."

"Grill, I said grill, steam and do breakfast. Remember?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you have definitely mastered the first two and I'll be waiting with bells on to try your breakfast." The redhead said, shooting Tara a seductive glance.

"Jeez, presume much Willow?" Tara replied, causing both girls to laugh.

They continued casually chatting while they ate, clearing the table after and loading the dishwasher. Tara couldn't help but notice just how comfortable they were in their current domestic situation. Moving in what felt like a carefully choreographed dance around the kitchen, as if they'd been doing it for years. When they finished the clean up, Tara took Willow by the hand and lead her to the sofa in the family room. They sat quietly sharing several soft kisses before Willow finally spoke.

"Tara, can we talk?"

Tara swallowed thickly before answering, "S-Sure sweetie, you can talk to me a-about anything. Is this a-about what happened with Morgan?"

"Yeah and some other stuff," Willow said in a small voice. She noticed Tara's stutter and wanted to do her best to put the blonde at ease.

Tara lovingly stroked Willow's hand and listened intently while she spoke. The redhead told Tara all about the phone call from the previous night, her talk with Stacey and her own concerns about the ramifications of a public coming out. The conversation flowed and Willow felt much better after getting her concerns out in the open.

"Tare, I feel kinda silly with all these worries and the speculation, but this is something I never, ever considered happening. So, I haven't had a lot of time to process, but I'm not overly concerned about me, I'm mostly worried about you. It will wreak havoc on the private life you've fought so hard to protect, not to mention it could destroy your career and I…I would feel so responsible and I can't bare the thought of hurting you."

Tara felt tears start to prick the corners of her eyes. Willow's life was going to change, 360º upside down and Willow's main concern was for her. None of the girls that Tara had previously dated were the least bit concerned. Their main agenda had been to get photographed with the blonde as much as possible, hoping their own popularity would rise as well. Willow didn't seem to care about any of that, there was no hidden agenda. Tara felt her heart swell so much that she thought it just might burst. She'd never felt so many different emotions assaulting her senses at one time.

"Tara? Are you ok? Baby, why are you crying?" Willow's brow furrowed and her eyes reflected a look of concern. She reached forward and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Will, I-I…" Tara stammered to get the words out, but she couldn't. So, she just leaned forward and cuddled up to the redhead, closed her eyes and took in some much-needed deep breaths.

Willow wrapped Tara in her arms and laid her cheek on the top of her head. Instinctively Willow knew what Tara needed; to be comforted, to feel free to bare her soul and not be judged, and to be loved, unconditionally. Willow realized that Tara had probably not had any of those things since her mother died and she'd since built many protective walls. Willow noted that as the walls came down, Tara became more vulnerable as her emotions began to spill out. As they snuggled on the sofa in silence, Willow's thoughts wandered to Tara's situation, never knowing who she could trust, always afraid to get too close and no one to share those fears with…no one to _really_ talk to. _I __want __to __be __that __for __her, __to __be __that __person__…__no __matter __what __the __cost_.

Some time had passed before Tara sat up and stared intently at Willow. She ran her fingers across her face, randomly tucking a red hair behind her ear. She kissed her thumb and anointed Willow's soft lips.

"Willow, I can't say that I don't care about my career, because I do, but it's not the end all be all. If you'd asked me 5 years ago, you definitely would have gotten another answer, but now…it's different, _I__'__m_ different. Besides, it's not like I'll get fired or never work again and I'm certainly not in need of money." Tara paused, looking for the right words. "I want to live my life for me. Not for the press or the public, but for me. I spent a long time trying to make everyone else happy, but I learned, albeit the hard way, that none of that matters. What matters is what's in here," Tara said sincerely, as she laid her hand on her chest over her heart, "I just don't want to come between you and your friends, just like you don't want to come between me and my career." Tara rolled her eyes, "Wow, that sounds _really _pathetic."

"Look at us Tare, this is crazy," Willow shook her head, "How about we just be us? How about we just go about our business like any other '_normal_' couple would? No hiding, but no big declarations either. If people find out, rather, when they find out…so what? I'm ok with it, but I need to know that you are too."

"I am Will, I totally am," She smiled a sweet smile and leaned in to kiss Willow softly. "I wanted to come out for a long time, I just…I never had a good enough reason."

"And what would that be?" Willow teased, giving Tara her own special half grin.

"Well, if you don't know that it's you, then maybe you need more schooling."

"Hmmm…special Tara schooling?" Willow said, thoroughly enjoying their flirty banter.

"Vixen," Tara returned, leaning in for a lingering kiss.

When they pulled apart, Willow let out a long sigh. "Tara, just so you know…this thing with Morgan has absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with you. This shit started a _long_ time ago." Willow stated, bluntly.

"I thought she was your best friend?" Tara asked, thoroughly confused.

"She's _one_ of my best friends, but not _the_ best friend. That title belongs to my brother Hunter. Morgan and I are…complicated."

"Th-there's a y-you and Morgan? As in t-together, together?" Tara sputtered.

"Well, not in the carnal sense, but we did '_date_' a little." Willow paused to gather her thoughts. "As you already know, Morgan was my roommate in the dorms, then we moved into the condo. One night we had a party, we were both pretty drunk and we ended up kissing. For me it was the alcohol talking, for Morgan, it was more. We tried to date after that, but things just got increasingly awkward. I tried to break it off and she went a little…wonky."

"That's when you moved out?"

"Yeah, we decided to just be friends. I needed to be away from her and from the entire party atmosphere. I am on a scholarship; I was underage and acting inappropriately. I had to distance myself or risk losing it. Since then, things have been ok. She even sets me up on blind dates."

"Setting you up on dates? I mean if she likes you _so_ much…sorry I'm a little confused."

"Ah, so here's where the dysfunction comes in. Tare, have you ever been friends with a large group of girls where there are quite a few lesbians in the mix?" Willow asked and Tara shook her head in response.

"Well, here's how it works: Everyone dates everyone else and the only way to really describe it is…weirdly incestuous, not that anyone is actually related or anything." Willow clarified, struggling to explain the lesbian '_friendship_' circle to Tara without sounding like a complete idiot. "It's kinda like everyone is friends, until they're not. Does that make any sense?"

"Sort of."

"It's like everyone eventually ends up dating their way through the group, except I didn't want to and I had no desire for all the drama. It's hard to explain. So anyway, Morgan and I were friends until we weren't. It caused friction within the group. Then after I moved out we slowly became friends again, or so I thought. Anyway, Morgan would always fix me up with people that she knew I wouldn't like on purpose. Meanwhile, she was busy dating her way through our little circle of friends, trying her best to make me jealous."

"So, when you brought me to the party the other night, she realized that you liked me and it upset her. She thought that you'd eventually _come __to __your __senses_ after so many failed dates and go back to her. It scared her and she got jealous?" Tara questioned, looking for approval in Willow's eyes.

"Wow, you're pretty intuitive, you know that?"

"So now I guess I have to keep a close eye on you, huh?" Tara said, raising an eyebrow.

"Promises, promises," Willow chuckled, and then took on a more serious tone. "Tara, you don't ever have to worry about her. Seriously, I would never. With her or anyone else, ever."

"I trust you Willow." Tara said and meant it.

That was all Willow needed to hear. She tilted her head giving Tara a look of utter love and devotion. The kiss they shared after that was different. It was deep and intense and lasted for some time. Willow and Tara both began to feel the burning desires within start to rise once again. They reluctantly pulled their lips apart and embraced each other.

"I need to get going, I have an early class tomorrow," Willow breathed in Tara's ear.

Tara took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She squeezed Willow tighter and snuggled a little closer until there was no space between them. She'd opened herself up a little more to Willow tonight and wanted to feel as physically close to her as possible. _Goddess, __I __wish __she __could __stay. __Now __I __totally __get __the __whole __lesbian __U-haul __thing_. She was inwardly amused, but a little sad none the less.

"Tare, I'm sorry." Willow said, not wanting to go, but knowing that she had to.

"I know baby. Call me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely! Thanks again for dinner and for listening to me and all my random neurotic babble."

"My pleasure," Tara responded, giving Willow a kiss on her forehead, then her nose and ending up lip locked yet again, "You'd better go before-"

"I know, going now." The redhead replied, as she rose from the couch pulling Tara up with her. She found her gym bag, unzipping it, the redhead rooted around in the bag until she found her flip-flops, dropping them to the floor and sliding her feet in.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow."

They kissed again briefly as Willow finally moved to leave, giving Tara's hand a gentle squeeze.

The blonde stood in the doorway and watched as Willow climbed into her car and began to drive away. She gave a small wave and re-entered the house, closing the front door and leaning her back up against it. Tara wrapped her arms tightly around herself and smiled. _You__'__ve __got __it __bad __Maclay__…__with __a __capital__ '__W__'_.


	14. Ch 14 Not a Big Ball of Sunshine

_**Chapter 14: Not a Big Ball of Sunshine**_

Willow was all smiles on the drive home, after spending an enchanting evening with Tara. She was relieved with the outcome of their conversation, something she had spent the better part of the day stressing over. Willow knew that it would be a rough road for both of them, but she also knew that it would be easier to deal with if they were open, honest, and stayed on the same page.

She entered her apartment and did the ritual 'cat dance' with Miss Kitty, giggling this time as she lunged forward. _You__'__d __think __that __after __all __this __time, __I__'__d __actually __be __able __to __stop __my self __from __tripping._

After Willow left, Tara let Ralphie out and noticed that she had a voicemail and a text on her cell. The text was from Kelly wanting to know if the coast was clear to return home. Tara smiled and replied to the message that the coast was in fact clear. The voicemail was also from Kelly, who had called before sending the text. Tara wasn't used to having to _'__check__in__'_ and secretly hoped that Kelly would find another place to live and soon.

Tara laid in bed, unable to sleep, lost in happy thoughts reminiscing over her evening with Willow. Tara was thrilled beyond words when the redhead showed no fear in opening up to her and that she didn't seem to be the least bit intimidated. The majority of people that Tara knew tried their best to suck up to her. They were phony and their '_relationships_' were hollow. Willow was real, solid, and Tara's feelings towards the college student were intense. Tara also suspected that the feelings were mutual, even though they'd never really said it out loud and they hadn't made love yet. She could only hope that when all hell broke loose, that Willow would still feel the same way.

Up to this point, their relationship had been fairly '_normal_,' Tara had somehow managed to keep them insulated and out of the spotlight. _A __minor __miracle, __but __it __hasn__'__t __been __all __that __long. __For __what ever __reason, __I __don__'__t __seem __to __be __on __the __radar._ She took in a deep breath _I __really __hate __to __jinx __myself, __but __I__'__m __sure __this __anonymous __bliss __won__'__t __last __too __much __longer __anyway, __I __just __hope __to __God __Willow __can __handle __it._

Tara turned on her side, hoping that she could fall asleep soon, when she heard her phone start to vibrate. The caller id indicating that it was Willow. The blonde felt a shiver radiate through her body at just seeing the redhead's name on her phone.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tara breathed, as she answered the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, so I said I'd call you tomorrow and it's uh 12:01am and well…it's tomorrow. I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep. Does that sound totally lame?" Willow's voice was small and she wondered if she sounded completely desperate and ridiculous.

"Will, I'm glad you called. I miss you too. God, just the sound of your voice makes me feel all tingly."

"So, remind me why I left you tonight? Because right about now, I can't think of one good reason."

Tara giggled slightly, "Because you have an early class, I have work and we both need to sleep."

"Well, it doesn't look like either of us doing that at the moment, now does it?" Willow teased.

"I see your point," Tara agreed, and let out a deep breath, "Will, if you don't have p-plans, I was wondering if you w-would like to go to a party with m-me on Saturday night? It's a Halloween party, full costume."

"Oh wow, I completely forgot that Halloween was this weekend. Of course I would, but it's kinda late to find a decent costume though, isn't it? I mean, I don't really want to go as a slutty maid or a slutty pumpkin or a slutty anything for that matter and that's probably all that's left in the stores and I really wish that you were here to stop this babble." Willow somehow managed to put a stop to the babble, more than likely because she was out of breath.

"Sweetie, no need to panic. I have a whole team of people at my beckon call and tons of wardrobe, so I'm sure we can come up with something. I was thinking that we could do something couple-y, like Sonny and Cher, or a pirate and a parrot? You know something off the wall and totally fun."

Willow's face broke out in a wide grin. Not only did Tara want to do a couple's costume theme, but she was taking her _out,__out_. She was finally going to meet some of Tara's friends, solidifying their budding relationship even more so.

"I think that's a great idea! Tare, do you think that we could see each other before Saturday night? It just, it seems like such a long way away and I…I just want to see you," Willow sputtered, hoping that she didn't sound too desperate.

"Willow, I want to see you too. I just know that you have practice every night and I'm working during the day so, I wasn't sure when or if, but I definitely want to."

"Well, I think tomorrow's out. I have class, then I'm at the vet clinic, then practice..." The redhead trailed off, as her mind went into overdrive trying to come up with a plan.

"What about Thursday night after practice? I don't have to work Friday and you don't have an early class." Tara held her breath, hoping that her suggestion was adequate.

_Thursday…three days away? Does she not want to see me sooner? Ok stop Willow, you're just tired and it makes perfect sense. Thursday is fine. You can't expect her to want to see you everyday, can you?_

"Thursday sounds great. Do you want to come here or I could come over there or we could go out…?" Willow wasn't quite sure of the exact details, but didn't want to assume anything.

"How about you come here again after practice, if that's ok?" Tara asked.

"Perfect. Um, it will be kind of late is that ok?"

"W-Willow, would y-you like to spend the n-night? I mean not to, you know, but it'll be l-late and you'll be tired and neither one of u-us has to be up early and I can m-make you that breakfast I promised and-"

"I'd love to," Willow interjected, noticing the blondes pronounced stutter and cutting her off before it got any worse. "By-the-way, I think you caught a touch of '_Willowbabble_.' It must be contagious, too bad I'm not there to help ease the symptoms."

"Hmmm, too bad indeed," Tara purred, "So, we'll talk tomorrow sometime?"

"You mean, later today?"

"Absolutely! Goodnight Sweetheart."

"Goodnight Baby."

* * *

><p>Willow was dreading the day ahead of her and clearly starting to feel the stress of her senior year. She was up at the crack of dawn trying to complete homework before her morning classes and had downed several cups of coffee already. She was getting dressed trying to figure out when she was going to have time to eat lunch when she realized that it didn't matter because she didn't really have the time to make anything. "Shit!" She exclaimed, as she glanced at the clock, grabbing her softball gear, her backpack and scurrying out the door.<p>

Morning classes were brutal and Willow's head was throbbing. Her Advanced Animal Biology professor assigned a huge project that was due the second week of December and her Zoology professor assigned a paper that was due around the same time. It was not lost on the redhead that both were due right before finals. Willow was also taking Advanced Calculus/Analytic Geometry as well as Advanced Physics. All she could do was pray that neither of those professors threw in last minute projects or papers. Add in softball, time at the clinic, Tara, and Willow's head was literally spinning. _This __is __ridiculous. __I __can__'__t __keep __this __up. __Something__'__s __got __to __go __and __there__'__s __no __way __in __hell __I__'__m __giving __up __Tara __time. __The __clinic, __it__'__s __the __only __thing __that__'__s __droppable. __I __never __thought __I__'__d __say __this __but, __thank __God __fall-ball __is __over __in __a __couple __of __weeks__._

* * *

><p>The day rolled on and Willow had no idea what time it was until her stomach began to rumble. Glancing at the hospital clock, she saw that it was just after 1pm and realized that she'd been going 8 hours on a bowl of cereal and 5 cups of coffee. She needed a break, but didn't see one in the near future.<p>

The bell on the front door jingled as the blonde entered with a satchel slung over her right shoulder and gripping Ralphie's leash with her left hand. As she removed her sunglasses and slid them to the top of her head, several people in the waiting room gasped with the realization of who had just walked in the door and a low murmur began to spread through the small group of people. Several patrons began snapping pictures on their cell phones, while others simply sat and stared. She approached the reception desk and waited patiently for the young woman to finish on the phone and acknowledge her.

"Hi, can I help you…oh my God!" The girl said with a look of complete shock.

"Um, hi. I'm looking for Willow Rosenberg. Is she here?"

The girl was rendered speechless, her mouth moving, but no coherent sounds were emerging. Tara Maclay was standing in front of her and asking for…Willow? Nothing was making sense.

"Are you ok?" Tara asked the girl.

"Yeah, I mean yes. Thank you. You uh, you want to see Willow?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes please, she treated my dog about a week ago," the blonde replied.

"Oh, ok. I recognize him now. Hold on a second and I'll get her for you," The girl said as she rose and disappeared through the door behind her.

As Tara waited a few people came up and asked for autographs and pictures, which she happily complied. A few minutes later Willow emerged from a door off to the side and Tara's face broke into a huge smile. Willow had initially been worried when Cassandra had bounded into the back out of breath to tell her about the famous visitor, but upon seeing Tara, the redhead also broke out in a similar grin.

"Tara, hi! What are you doing here?" Willow asked, wanting to hug her, but also painfully aware that there were dozens of prying eyes upon them.

"I had a break and thought you could probably use some lunch right about now," Tara replied in a hushed tone, as she patted the satchel.

"Wow, thank you I-" Willow attempted to say something and was not only cutoff by a truly hideous voice, but nearly knocked to the floor as someone forced his way between them.

"Ms. Maclay it is a pleasure to have you in our establishment. What can I do for you today?" He said, as he got right up on Tara, who was attempting to back up as this unwanted man had not only invaded her personal space, but had come between she and Willow. Which in Tara's book was a big no-no.

"Hello, um I was actually just talking with Wil- Ms. Rosenberg and-"

"Well," he said with a slight chuckle, "her assistance is not necessary. She's just a volunteer, I'm _Dr._ Reed, but please feel free to call me Martin." He said as he flashed a white toothy smile and extended a cold clammy hand to Tara. Holding on longer than Willow thought necessary and giving Tara the creeps. _I __think __this __is __as __close __to __a __vampire __as __I__'__ve __ever __been_. Tara thought.

The redhead was now standing behind Dr. Grabby to his left side against the counter, with her arms stiffly crossed across her chest. She looked at Tara, shook her head and rolled her eyes at his blatant attempt to woo the blonde. Willow also noticed that people in the waiting room were furiously texting and manically snapping pictures on their phones. People were also starting to gather outside, curiously peering in the windows. _Damn, __they __must __have __seen __her __pull __up._

"Well now, I recognize this little guy. You know, I treated him when Ms. Rosenberg brought him in last week," Dr. Grabby said, taking all the credit for Willow's work.

He reached down to pet Ralphie and right at that moment, the dog lurched forward, pulling the leash free from Tara's hand. He passed up Dr. Grabby and made a beeline for Willow, jumping up on his hind legs and bouncing wildly. Willow smiled proudly, knelt down and picked up the excited pooch. Getting lot's of puppy kisses in the process.

"Um, it would appear that Ralphie thinks otherwise," Tara stated flatly. "Well, it was really nice to meet you, but I actually stopped by to see Willow and I don't have much time, so if you'll excuse me."

The Dr. stood with a look of shock on his face and cleared his throat.

"Ms. Maclay, with all due respect, there's nothing that Ms. Rosenberg can do for you-" He replied, sounding a tad desperate as Tara quickly cut him off.

"Actually, there's plenty. Thanks for the offer though. Willow?"

"Right this way Ms. Maclay," Willow responded with a smirk as she led Tara through the back of the clinic and out the back door.

As soon as they were alone and their eyes met, they burst out laughing.

"What is his deal?" Tara asked, wiping her eyes from laughing.

"Well, he's not a ball of sunshine," Willow answered as she put Ralphie down and wrapped his leash around her left hand. Still chuckling, she took Tara's hand in her right and walked them through the back parking lot and onto the sidewalk. "Dr. Grabby-Hands is a real piece of work. He gets on my last nerve."

"Dr. Grabby-Hands?" Tara questioned. "Has he ever…with you?" Tara was suddenly feeling a bit protective at the thought of this smarmy predator getting anywhere close to Willow.

"You mean actually felt me up? No. Inappropriately brushed up against me? On a daily basis," Willow answered.

"Hmmm," Tara breathed, as she leaned in to Willow, "I'm not sure I like that very much. Want me to kick his ass? Because I totally could."

"Ooohh…take charge Tara! Jealous much?" Willow countered, with a grin.

"Maybe a little. I don't like the idea of his '_Grabby __Hands_' anywhere near you. If anyone is going to inappropriately touch my girlfriend, it should be me," Tara said with a stern face, keeping their playful banter going.

Willow was thrilled by what she'd just heard and the fact that Tara said it nonchalantly and had yet to even realize it, made Willow practically melt. She took a deep breath to try and quell her fluttering heart.

"So I have a jealous girlfriend, huh?" Willow said coyly, glancing at Tara with a small smirk on her face. Knowing that she would thoroughly enjoy the adorable blush that would soon take over her girlfriends face.

"Uh, I just said that out loud didn't I?" Tara replied meekly, a deep blush settling on her cheeks.

"Yep, you sure did." Willow was grinning widely at Tara, looking like the cat that just ate the canary. _And__here__comes__the__blush!_

"What?" The blonde questioned.

"You mean _Tara __Maclay_ wants _me_ to be her girlfriend? _The_ Tara Maclay? Oh, what ever will I do?" Willow said playfully in her best southern accent, while tossing an arm across her forehead.

Tara shot her a sideways glance and quirked up the corner of her mouth. Then she quickly pulled a giggling Willow into a shrub-covered alcove, out of public view and into her arms. Dragging the small dog along with them, who promptly laid down panting at their feet.

Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, "Your girlfriend's lips are feeling a little neglected, I don't think they've gotten a proper kiss yet."

"Hmmm, I think I can give them a little attention," Tara breathed, closing the gap between them and kissing Willow soundly.


	15. Ch 15 Resolve

_**Chapter 15: Resolve**_

After eating lunch in a secluded area of a small park that Willow had led them to, they returned to the clinic to find a small mob of fans. There appeared to be more people in the waiting room and about a half dozen Paparazzi outside the front door.

They peeked out the tiny window of the door that led to the back of the clinic. Tara sighed and turned to Willow, "Welcome to my world," she said as she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and picked up Ralphie, preparing to make her exit.

"I would kiss you but…too many prying eyes," The blonde whispered to Willow as she glanced behind her spotting a nosey Dr. Grabby eyeing them curiously.

"It's ok, I understand. Wow, this is kinda crazy," Willow commented, as she rubbed her forehead, slightly overwhelmed, "Will you be ok or do you want me to walk you out?"

"I'll be fine Sweetie, but thanks for the offer. So, call me tonight?"

"I will definitely call my girlfriend tonight!" Whispered the beaming redhead.

"Bye Will."

"Bye Tare, and thanks again for lunch."

Willow stood unmoving, still peeking through the small window watching as Tara fastidiously worked her way through the growing crowd of fans and photographers, finally reaching her car and driving away. She sighed wistfully as a dreamy smile graced her lips, reveling in that floaty sensation she so enjoyed whenever she was around Tara. Of course, that came to an abrupt end when she turned and ran straight into the arms of Dr. Grabby himself.

"Whoa Willow, careful or you and I may have to get a room," he grinned and winked as Willow pushed him off.

"I highly doubt that _Doctor_."

"So, all buddy-buddy with Princess Maclay, are we? Impressive, I didn't peg you for a groupie, but then again I had no idea she hung around with college kids either. I've met tons of these Hollywood starlet types, bottle blondes all trying to make the most of their 15 minutes. " Grabby was doing his best to get a rise out of Willow. Which seemed to be working for a brief moment, as he noticed her jaw set and her eyes begin to narrow in what could only be described as her best 'you're dead to me' look.

Fortunately for him, Willow was much too distracted with random '_I __have __a __girlfriend_' thoughts as her facial muscles relaxed and she began to smile, much to his chagrin.

"Actually, I don't know her all that well, but she's nice and seems very down to earth," Willow figured it was none of his business and did her best to deflect his accusations.

"I don't know, you seemed pretty chummy to me," Grabby sneered, fishing for more information.

Willow decided that she'd had enough and quickly tried to change the subject, "By the way, I've been meaning to talk to you. I wanted to let you know that I'm taking a break from the clinic. I'm not sure how long, but my class load is pretty heavy and I just don't have the time to be here as well."

"Ah, giving up the important stuff to focus on your sports career, are we?"

"Well, I _am_ on an athletic scholarship," reminding him sarcastically. _Asshole_.

"Oh that's right, I guess I forgot. I don't pay much attention to the trivial side of life. I guess I'm just too busy saving lives," he smirked, still doing his best to get Willow riled up.

Since the first time Willow rebuffed his advances, he'd made it his life's mission to annoy her. The truth of the matter was, he was a tad intimated by her intellect. She'd called him out on several important procedures, embarrassing him, but also saving the lives of the animals in the process. It irritated him to no end that a measly college softball player, with no prior med school training, could be smarter than him.

It was clear to Willow that the conversation needed to end before she did get angry, so she decided to shut him down once and for all. "Well, that _'__trivial __side __of __life__'_ did get me a free college education, an Olympic gold medal, not to mention my picture on the cover of Sports Illustrated _and_ a visit to the White House. So, I can't complain too much. Anyway, I have a few things to do before I leave for class. Let me know if you need me for anything." She smiled smugly, turned and walked away. _Plus,__the__ '__starlet__' __belongs __to __ME! __Suck __on __that! __Jackass._

* * *

><p>Tara's week was moving at a snails pace since her impromptu lunch with Willow the day before. She was sitting in her dressing room, stretched out across the couch, mindlessly leafing through a magazine and texting with Willow when she heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice.<p>

"Come in! Hey Shan, What's up?" Tara sat up and greeted one of her co-stars as she entered the room.

"Hey Tara, are you busy? I just wanted to run some lines."

"Uh, o-kaay, this is new," Tara replied, curiously. It wasn't like her co-star to just drop in to run lines. They usually already knew their parts and never needed to review them outside of table readings and rehearsals.

"Ok, so I don't really need to run lines," Shanna was nervously ringing her hands together, as she sat in the chair opposite Tara. "It's just that, you've been kind of keeping to yourself lately. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok and I feel as your '_self __appointed_' best friend, that I should know what's going on."

Tara laughed, Shanna wasn't close to being Tara's best friend, but they were fairly close '_work_' friends and Tara was comfortable with her. She closed her magazine and shot a quick message to Willow that she had to go. She sat her cell on the couch next to her and noticed that Shanna was craning her neck to try and catch a glimpse of exactly whom she was messaging.

"Nosey much?" Tara quipped.

Shanna smiled, slightly embarrassed at being caught looking, "So, who's the lucky girl that has you all smiles these days?"

Tara sat forward and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. "Just someone that I met recently. She's um, pretty fantastic actually," Tara leaned forward and rested her chin on her knees.

"Someone is enamored. So, come on! _Who_ is she? Do I know her?"

"Nope, not in the biz, she's a student at UCLA," Tara said, unable to hide her dreamy eyes whenever Willow was the subject.

"Oh, so she's not…she's a college student? How exactly did you meet?" Shanna asked curiously, leaning forward towards Tara and resting her elbows on her knees.

"She found Ralphie w-when he went m-missing." Tara stuttered. _Damn __it. __Why __did __I __tell __her __anything? __Stupid, __stupid!_

"Um ok, I see."

"See what?" Tara said, her hackles coming up.

"Tara, please don't take this the wrong way but how well do you know this girl?"

Tara sighed, "Well enough. Shan, what's your point?" Tara sat up straighter and squared her shoulders.

"Tara come on, you know how people are, especially when they're not _one __of __us_. They're, how do I put this…opportunistic, I guess."

"Not _one __of __us_? Do you even hear yourself?" Tara's voice rose about two octaves, passing up irritated and sliding straight into pissed off.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just saying, be careful…that's all."

"Yeah, I think I know what you're saying. Plus, I've had _so_ many great experiences with _people like us_." Tara was struggling with the sarcasm that laced her voice, but wasn't having much luck. _Calm down Tara, you have to work with this girl._

"Tara, are you sure she _found_ Ralphie? Are you sure this just wasn't a set up to get close to you or something?"

Tara sat up a little straighter and looked the girl right in the eye. "Shan I appreciate your concern, really, but it's not necessary. She didn't '_dog-nap_' Ralphie and hatch some clandestine plot to get close to me. She's not a stalker. Listen, I'm really sorry but I have some things I need to do before I'm called on set again, so…" Tara rose from the couch, that being the signal that it was time for Shanna to leave.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you on set then," Shanna stood and was unceremoniously ushered out the door.

"Yeah ok, see ya," Tara all but slammed the door behind her. She took a deep breath turning to lean her back against the door and shook her head. _Unbelievable. Does it really have to be this hard?_

* * *

><p>Willow had been in the library for most of the afternoon when she and Tara had started to flirtatiously text one another. The flirty text messages had gone on for about an hour, until Tara suddenly had to go. Willow had about 45 minutes before practice, but was not motivated in the least to get there early or to go at all for that matter. What she really wanted was to go find Tara, but she knew it was not even a remote possibility, so instead she gathered her books, stuffing everything into her backpack and headed out of the library to get some fresh air. Once outside, she found the nearest bench and plopped down. Deciding that this was just as good a time as any to call her brother.<p>

"Hey Hunt, it's Will!"

"Hey lil' sis! What's up? Everything OK, I mean aren't you supposed to be at practice right about now?" He asked.

"In about 45 minutes. Time difference, remember?" Willow said, reminding her brother of the same thing nearly every time they talked. "So, how is everyone?"

"Oh you know, same ole' same. Rach is hormonal and driving Jeff crazy, Milo and Stella are driving Eli crazy, Eli is driving Mom and Dad crazy and Mom and Dad are driving me crazy. Oh and Gray is dating a new flavor of the week. Don't you wish you were here?"

Willow began to laugh and even though their lives sounded full of drama, she missed her family dearly. She'd always believed that there was no place that she'd rather be than home with her family and her horses…that is until about two weeks ago.

"So little sis, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call today?" Hunter inquired. He knew his baby sister well and instinctively knew something was up.

"Why does there have to be a reason? Can't I just call and say 'Hi' to my big brother?" Willow countered.

"Um hmm, yeah right. You never call me in the middle of the day to just chat. Come on, what's going on?"

"Ok, ok. So, I met someone." Willow blurted out suddenly. The truth of the matter was that Willow had been dying to tell her brother, but wanted to wait and see where things were going with the blonde first. She desperately needed to talk to someone other than her college friends. She needed support and some positive feedback.

"Really?"

"Yeah and she's amazing! She's smart, funny and really, really beautiful." Willow could feel her face begin to flush as she talked about the blonde.

"So, what's the catch?"

Willow sighed, _He knows me too well_. "So, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, period. Promise?"

"Ok, I promise. Now come on, spill. What, does she have three arms or something?"

"SothegirlI'mdatingisTaraMaclay," She mumbled, in one long garbled sentence.

"Uh, What?"

Willow cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "I said, the girl I'm dating is Tara Maclay." She was met with dead silence on the other end of the phone and then a few loud noises, as she could hear Hunter yelling that he dropped the phone and to hold on.

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you say Tara Maclay? As in, the actress Tara Maclay? As in, uber famous blonde haired, blue eyed Goddess Tara Maclay? As in-"

"Yes, and stop gushing over my girlfriend. You're creeping me out."

"Girlfriend? That's not dating Willow, that's relationship. I…I don't even know what to say," Hunter stammered, "First, I had no idea she was even gay. Second, did you sign her up? Are you _finally_ getting that toaster oven?"

"You're such a shithead," Willow quipped.

"I have tons of questions Sis, but why don't you just start from the beginning."

Hunter listened intently, while Willow spent the next few minutes filling him in on everything that had transpired in the last couple weeks. She recounted everything, from finding Ralphie in the park to yesterdays surprise lunch date. She could always count on Hunter to listen and not judge. He was her rock.

"Wow, it sounds like you two are pretty serious and she sounds like a great girl, err woman, that is. "

"Hunter, she's incredible, a-and we have this _amazing_ connection. I can't explain it, but it's like we were meant to be together. I get her, she gets me, and I feel like I've known her my whole life. I want to be around her constantly and when we're not together I can hardly function. It's like my heart hurts."

"I'm happy for you Will. But you know, once it comes out. The shit's gonna-"

"-hit the rotating cooling device? Yeah, so I've been told. That's why I wanted to tell you, because if it comes out before I get a chance for everyone to meet Tara and get used to the idea, I at least wanted you to know."

"What, so I could say I knew and didn't tell anyone? Gee, thanks!" Hunter said, sarcastically.

"No, because you're my best friend and I at least wanted you to know. Plus, if you go online and Google, 'Tara Maclay: pet clinic,' I'm in a few of the pictures, but it's completely innocuous. We're just standing in the lobby talking. They think she was bringing her dog in for a check up or something, so they just ignored me. I'm just worried that if we continue to be photographed together, they'll start to wonder and-."

"So Will, what's the plan? I know you have one, you always do."

"Damn it, that's not fair!" She chuckled knowingly, "I want to bring her home for Thanksgiving. I haven't asked her yet, but I think she'll agree. That way, everyone can meet her and after that when we go public, I don't care. What do you think?"

"Well, that sounds like a good idea and I can't think of a better one. Unfortunately, it's still a few weeks away. Can you keep it under wraps that long? I mean, don't the paparazzi swarm around her 24/7?"

"Not as much as you'd think, although, the deal at the clinic yesterday with the mini-mob was a little unnerving. They just seemed to appear out of nowhere, we were only gone for about 30 minutes tops. I can only imagine what it's going to be like when they find out. I mean, she's 'America's Sweetheart', the preverbal 'girl next door.' So how do you think everyone will react?" Willow asked, nervously chewing on a fingernail.

"As in the world or our family? Because I think the world may just stop spinning when they find out that 'the girl next door' is more into the sister of 'the boy next door," Hunter paused for a second, as Willow giggled, "As for our family, well let's see: Rachael will probably faint, Jeff will say something incredibly stupid, Grayson will hit on her immediately, Elijah will have googly eyes, but try to pretend he doesn't care in front of Stella who will immediately become blindly jealous, hate Tara with a vengeance, and then stomp out of the room for effect. Dad will probably love her, but your biggest hurdle will be Mom. You know that, right?"

"Yep, definitely going to be a challenge. Especially since the last time we actually talked about my sexuality, she mentioned that as soon as I was out of this 'environment that was ripe with sexual experimentation,' that I would be ready to focus on a 'real' relationship and perhaps settle down. With a 'nice Jewish boy,' of course," Willow stated sarcastically as Hunter snorted with laughter.

"Well, I guess you could, if that boy wasn't Jewish or a boy and had long blonde hair and blue eyes." He said, as he continued to giggle.

"Well, she's just going to have to get used to my gayness 'cuz it isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Hunt, I want to say that I don't care if she likes Tara or not, and I want to say that I don't need her approval, but…" Willow's voice drifted, as if she couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud.

"Will, I know. I live here remember? I deal with our mother daily and in her world, denial ain't just a river. No girl will ever be good enough."

"Except for Jeff," Willow said, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, he is an awesome wife, isn't he?" Hunter exclaimed, still laughing.

Rachael's husband Jeff was 'the nice Jewish boy' that her Mom envisioned for her and she took every available opportunity to point that out to Willow. Sheila Rosenberg loved and supported Willow in her many endeavors over the years from horseback riding to gymnastics to softball. She acknowledged Willow as her own person and was proud of her many accomplishments. Unfortunately, she couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that her perfect youngest daughter was a lesbian. Her father had accepted it and they'd had many long conversations, as they both were sorting things out, as long as Willow was happy...then he was happy. Her siblings had been accepting as well, her mother was the only hold out.

Willow had begun walking across campus sometime ago and was now standing outside the practice field doorway to the locker rooms. Willow just happened to glance up and saw Morgan walking towards the door from the opposite direction with Sarah. The girl smiled and waved at Willow. The redhead simply turned her back and moved a few steps further away as the other two entered the locker rooms. Willow had yet to speak to Morgan since their confrontation and had no intention of doing so now.

"I'm sorry Hunt, but I've gotta go. Practice starts in 10 minutes and I still need to change."

"It's cool, I've gotta jet as well. So, call me and let me know what's going on. You know, if you guys are coming. I think if Tara says yes, then you should at least tell everyone that your bringing someone, a [i]special someone.[/i] Definitely do not say who or it will become a mob scene that would put yesterday to shame. Grayson and Rachael will invite everyone they know," he said with a chuckle.

"Will do Bro, and Hunt, thanks for listening and supporting me. I love you."

"I Love you too Will. See ya."

"Bye."

She closed her phone and headed in to change for practice, feeling stronger and more confident than she had in awhile. He brother had given her a strong dose of just what she needed…resolve.


	16. Ch 16 TLC

_**Chapter 16: TLC**_

Thursday rolled around and Tara found herself in a similar position as she did earlier in the week. Sitting in the make up chair prepping for afternoon shooting, nervous and excited obsessing over the evening ahead. She was anxiously tapping her fingernails on the arm of the chair, lost in thought over a certain redhead. Things were going well between them and Tara was thrilled. She could hardly believe that it had been less than two full weeks since they'd first met. She already felt like she'd known Willow a lifetime. At this point she couldn't imagine her life without the beautiful redhead and she could sense that Willow felt the same way about her, however, it still didn't make Tara any less worried. There were things that Willow needed to know. Things about her past that she wished she could just forget, but she knew deep down that if they had any chance of a future, she had to come clean. _But when?_

Someone talking to her pulled her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said, how are things with Willow?" Pam repeated, as she worked on Tara's hair and make-up.

"Oh, sorry. Good, really good. I'm seeing her again tonight and going to her game tomorrow."

"Wow, you two seem to be attached at the hip lately, and yet I still haven't met her."

Tara blushed, "Yeah, we have been spending a lot of time together. She's really, really great. I'd like to see her more, but our schedules," she sighed, "they don't always mesh."

Pam was intrigued, knowing how cautious her friend was letting people into her carefully guarded life, "Well, why don't you invite her to the set sometime? Maybe on a light day? At least you'll be able to hang out together."

Tara gave a knowing smile, sensing Pam's ulterior motives, "You just want to meet her and give her the third degree. Anyway, I don't know. I kinda had words with Shanna the other day and I don't really know what her motives are."

"I'm not surprised to hear that, there's been talk."

"About me?" Tara squealed.

"No, no about her phoney ass kissing self. She's really been going above and beyond to secure a place here, but I doubt she gets it."

"What makes you say that?" Tara inquired, as Pam began to apply her eye shadow.

"For starters, I don't think Carl likes her, plus there's not a lot of chemistry on or off screen. I bet they write her out during spring sweeps, no way they'll risk their top 10 ratings on her sleazy little ass."

Tara chuckled and shook her head, "You certainly don't mince words, do you?"

"Hey, I'm just voicing what everyone else is thinking. Tara, didn't I warn you about trusting certain people?" Pam's rhetorical question went unanswered as she continued to apply Tara's makeup, "Look, you're the female lead on _the_ top rated sitcom on TV, you work with a cast of mostly guys and those boys love you. Then you have all these other female guest stars coming and going. Sure, Shanna's been around longer than most and you two have been friendly, but don't think for one second that she wouldn't throw you under the bus to get on here permanently. You've got a plumb position here with a great group of people and she wants in."

"Wow, rant much?" Tara smirked, "I don't know Pam, but I think I may have just over reacted. I think maybe she was genuinely concerned and it just came out all kinds of wrong."

"Tara, I'm not saying that you can't be nice or even be '_set_' friends with her, but I sure wouldn't divulge anything too personal, especially where Willow is concerned. In fact, never mind what I said about bringing her here, but I do still want to meet the love of your life."

"L-L-Love? Who s-said anything a-about l-love? Tara nearly jumped out of the chair as she stuttered something fierce.

"Mmm hmm, thou doth protest too much, Miss Maclay. By the way, I'm done. Now go before you get so worked up you can't perform and that skank takes the lead." Pam said, with a generous amount of conviction.

Tara simply nodded, not really knowing what to say. _Love? Am I in love with Willow, already? I can't be, can I? Jeez I sound like a teenager, one thing is for certain though…she is lovable._

Willow arrived late in the evening and since both girls were tired, they decided to call it an early night and get some much-needed rest. Willow decided to skip her two morning classes so they could sleep in and snuggle. Tara awoke first and made Willow the breakfast she'd promised. She made a veggie omelet with a side of bacon, toast and orange juice. They ate their breakfast on the patio and enjoyed the sun kissed California morning. After breakfast, they snuggled on the couch in front of the TV until Willow finally showered, gathered her gear and headed out to the ballpark, with a promise from Tara that she would be in the stands later.

The game proved to be somewhat less of a positive experience than the last, and quite painful, especially for Willow. The coaches decided to play several rookie freshmen, including the pitcher and disaster ensued. Willow and a few of the other seniors, did their best to hold things together, but it just seemed to go from bad to worse. It was late in the fifth inning with the Bruins already down by 3 with a runner on first and one out when Willow tried to turn a less than perfect double play. As she turned to throw the ball to first she got spiked in the shin and up-ended by the base runner, causing her to overthrow first base all together. The whole incident resulted in Willow curled up in a fetal position in the dirt gripping her injured shin and Tara very nearly having a heart attack in the stands. She tried to walk it off and begged to stay in the game, but the coaches were not about to let their best player injure herself further, especially in a preseason exhibition game. With Willow out of the game, the downhill slide continued and the Lady Bruins lost 7-4.

Tara was a bundle of nerves until she received a text from Willow indicating that she was ok and would meet her after the game in their usual spot, outside the locker room doors. Tara waited diligently until a limping Willow finally emerged. She looked tired and disheveled, with a small bruise forming on her right cheek.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long," Willow breathed, as she hobbled towards Tara. Her girlfriend was at her side immediately, grabbing her duffle bag, and quick with an arm around her waist to steady the injured redhead.

"No, it's fine. Are you ok? You scared me half to death." Responded a concerned Tara.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises, no big."

"Well, I don't know about that. It seems like a pretty _big-big_ to me. You can hardly walk and you have a bruise on your cheek," Tara said with a pout, running the back of her hand across the injured cheek.

"I do?" Willow questioned as she reached up and pressed lightly on her cheekbone. "Humph, I guess I do. I must have smacked into her helmet on my way down, I didn't even notice…not my most graceful moment."

"Um, besides you getting pummeled…it was actually kinda cool," Tara said sheepishly.

"Uh huh, so me getting my ass kicked is a '_cool_' moment for my girlfriend?" Willow teased, poking her tongue between her teeth as she grinned.

Tara chuckled and gave Willow a reassuring squeeze, "It was just amazing how you were able to catch the ball, jump and throw all in one fluid motion."

"It would have been even more amazing if I'd actually thrown out the runner at first, instead of throwing it to the moon," Willow laughed, "I've made that play a hundred times and practiced it a zillion more, I still can't believe that I didn't jump high enough to avoid getting zapped. Luckily she wasn't wearing metal spikes, like I wear, otherwise I would have been a bloody mess and at the hospital getting stitches," Willow said incredulously, shaking her head.

"You must be losing it in your old age," The blonde quipped as they approached her white Lexus RX-11.

"Um Tara? My car is over there," Willow said, as she nodded her head to the right.

"I know, your coming home with me. You're in no shape to drive and I thought you could use a little TLC," Tara replied innocently, as she shrugged her shoulders and glanced at her girlfriend.

"Oooh, some tender lovin' care?"

"Nope…some _Tara lovin' care_," The blonde breathed seductively.

Willow smiled as green eyes met blue and a rush of warmth filled her chest. She batted her lashes and leaned forward to kiss Tara, but stopped as she remembered where she was. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"You can kiss me, you know?" Tara said, as she popped the hatch and deposited Willow's duffle bag inside.

"I know, I just- I wanna keep you all to myself for as long as possible. Plus…I um, I was kinda wanting to ask you something actually and hoping that…you…maybe…um…" Willow continued to stammer and ramble incoherently, looking down at her feet.

"Will, sweetie. Take a breath, because I have no idea what you're trying to ask me," Tara said, as she cupped Willow's chin and gently lifted it upwards so their eyes could meet.

As Willow looked up at Tara she just happened to catch a small group people moving in their general direction. _Paparazzi, damn it. This is going to be harder than I thought. Grrr!_ Suddenly, Willow pulled away from Tara and grimaced.

"I um, I need to get something out of my car."

Tara was stunned, to put it mildly. Willow had never pulled away from her, not to mention the fact that she practically sprinted away.

"Willow, what's going on?" Tara mumbled, as tears began to well in her eyes behind the safety of her sunglasses.

"I'm just going to go ahead and take my car, ok?" Willow said, as she backed even further away from Tara, with no real explanation, eventually hopping into her car.

Tara was still confused from Willow's strange reaction when she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned and saw several photographers rapidly approaching and snapping away. Tara was trying to smile for the cameras, which were now firmly planted in her face, but on the inside she just wanted to scream. Tara then realized why Willow became so uncomfortable, obviously seeing the Paparazzi moving towards them. _Who am I kidding? This is never going to work._

She managed to make it into her car with a barrage of cameras and questions. They kept asking why she was there and she knew if she didn't provide some sort of answer that they would just make something up. She rolled down her window, answered a few questions and allowed a few more pictures, before she rolled up her window and drove away.

On the outside she looked fine, but on the inside she was reeling with Willow's sudden departure. She was confused, upset and as she drove out of the view of the photographers, the tears began to drip down her cheeks. Willow was nowhere in sight, she tried to call the redhead, but instead heard the familiar ring coming from the back of her car instead. Realizing that Willow must have left the cell in her duffle bag, not being able to reach her was causing Tara to become more and more distressed by the minute. A million thoughts were steamrolling through her head. This was her life, there was nothing she could do about it and if Willow couldn't handle it…then they were over. She swallowed hard, desperately trying to dispel those errant thoughts.

She pulled into her driveway and as she rounded the curve leading to her house she saw Willow's car and the redhead leaned against the trunk.

Willow perked up when she saw Tara's car pulling up the drive, and smiled, but when Tara failed to return the gesture, Willow's expression became one of concern. She also noticed how Tara sat in the car for a moment before exiting, taking several deep breaths and wiping her face. _Oh boy, this can't be good. I shouldn't have left her. Damn it!_ Willow chided herself.

Tara finally pulled herself together enough to exit her car and face Willow. She stood slowly and looked Willow right in the eye, not even trying to hide the tears that were flowing freely down her face. Willow's heart sank as she closed the gap between them in a matter of seconds.

"Tara, what happened? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there by yourself. I'm so sorry," Willow kept repeating herself and began to gently wipe the tears from Tara's eyes.

"No, W-Willow. It's ok, I-I understand, I'll just g-get your bag out of m-my trunk and t-then you can go." Tara stated blankly.

"Tara, what? Go? But why?" Willow stared at Tara and saw the array of emotions that were clouding Tara's eyes and realized how her hasty exit must have looked and a wave of fear passed through her. "Oh! Baby, no. This is just a giant misunderstanding."

"I understand perfectly well Willow, but this is my life and I can't change it. I was a fool to think that you wouldn't be totally freaked out and overwhelmed." Tara sighed, ducking her head.

"Tara Maclay, you look at me," Willow said firmly, cupping both of Tara's tear soaked cheeks and raising her head, "I'm not freaked, not in the least. We're just having a gigantic misunderstanding because I can't get a full sentence out without babbling like a complete idiot. It's all my fault and I'm really, really sorry. I talked to my brother yesterday and came up with this plan. I should have told you about it sooner, but I didn't and I am very, very sorry."

"Willow, I-" Tara attempted to say something, but was cut off by Willow's lips pressing a gentle kiss to hers. As upset as she was, Willow's touch had an undeniable calming effect on her.

"Tara, I care about you, so-so very much and no amount of stupid Paparazzi is ever going to change that."

"Willow, p-please tell me what you were going to before all this happened, because I s-still don't understand what's going on." By this time Tara was exasperated and just needed an explanation.

"Ok, but can we go inside and put some ice on my leg first?" Willow asked, with a slight pained expression on her face.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry. Come on, let's go…after all I did promise you some TLC." She took Willow's hand and led her into the house.

Willow planted herself on the couch with her leg elevated and Tara soon returned with a bag of ice and a small bag of frozen peas for her bruised cheek. They got comfortable and Willow began her explanation. She recounted the conversation with her brother and her '_plan_' to try and keep their relationship under wraps until she had a chance to introduce Tara to her family. The only part she left out was the issue with her mother. She figured that was a whole other conversation on it's own. A problem for future Willow to worry about.

"Three weeks Tara, just three more weeks and then I'll shout it from the roof tops if I have to," Willow paused anxiously awaiting Tara's response.

"Y-You want me to go h-home with you for Thanksgiving? That's what this is all about?" Tara questioned, wanting to make sure she'd heard Willow correctly.

"Yes, I mean if you want to. If you don't, then I can stay here. No problem at all." Willow answered, absently stroking Tara's hair.

"Will, I would never ask you to give up time with your family."

"I know that Tare, but there's no way I'm leaving my girlfriend alone for the holidays," Willow smiled softly and kissed Tara to reinforce her resolve.

"I'm sorry, I was so stupid in jumping to conclusions."

"You're not stupid Tara. I was just nervous about asking you to come home with me to meet the folks. I mean, that's a big step and I don't want you to feel obligated and-"

Two lips moving against her own abruptly stopped Willow's babble. Tara broke the kiss and pulled back so she could look Willow directly in the eye.

And without even a hint of a stutter, Tara gave Willow her answer, "Yes Willow. I will go home to Texas with you."


	17. Ch 17 All Hallows Eve

**_Hi All! Just a note to let you all know that the next few chapters are NC-17! You have been warned! lol_**

_**Chapter 17: All Hallows Eve**_

After Willow and Tara straightened out their minor misunderstanding, they enjoyed some alone time, snuggled on the couch sharing kisses and enjoying their growing connection. Kelly had returned home and the three of them ordered pizza and spent the rest of the evening watching TV.

The next morning, Willow left early to take care of Miss Kitty and catch up some school work, while Tara was out gathering up last minute items to complete their Halloween costumes for the upcoming party. They agreed to meet back at Tara's in the late afternoon, to dress for the party together. Willow figured that she needed all the help she could get. Willow was excited and apprehensive at the same time. Tara hadn't given her much information on the party, mostly because she didn't want Willow stressed and nervous. Of course, Willow being Willow, had immediately taken to her laptop to do some online research. She broke out in a cold sweat and felt lightheaded when she found out that it was Bette Midler's big Halloween bash, one of the most popular and well-attended parties of the year. W_ell, this should be interesting._

* * *

><p>"Honey, hold still while I fix your mustache."<p>

"It tickles!" The redhead giggled as she squirmed under the offending facial hair.

"There we go, all done. You look incredibly handsome Mr. Chaplin!" Tara remarked, looking Willow up and down in her Charlie Chaplin outfit. Tara had gone all out with their costumes, making sure that Willow was unrecognizable. She applied ample amounts of white pancake makeup to Willow's face, along with fake eyebrows, and a mustache. Not to mention the curly black wig topped off with Charlie's trademark bolero. Looking at Willow, it was hard to tell if she was male or female.

"You're not so bad yourself, Miss Mary Pickford!" Willow replied, as she leaned in for a quick kiss and a close up view of Tara's well-endowed cleavage. Something Willow had not been able to stop herself from staring at since the blonde had emerged clad in the low cut 1920's style dress. Tara was in full makeup and wore her hair in long curly ringlets that flowed across her shoulders and down her back. _Gorgeous, actually._

Tara pulled away and began to giggle, "You're right, it does tickle."

"Well, if this means less Tara kissage, then the mustache may have to go! By-the-way, this costume was a _great_ idea. Not only will people think you're with a guy, but I'll never be recognized in this get up."

Tara gave Willow a slight smile and tried to hid the tinge of sadness in her eyes, but the perceptive redhead picked up on it right away.

"Tare, I know what you're thinking," Willow grasped Tara's hands, pulling her close, "but it's only for a few more weeks."

"I know Willow. It's just not going to be easy and this whole situation just…I'm fine, really."

Willow simply nodded her head and smiled. "You look beautiful, by the way. I love your curly locks!" Willow exclaimed, as she twirled Tara's hair around her index finger. "So, since I'm the guy, I guess I'll drive?"

Tara snorted loudly at Willow's comment.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like _that_! Jeez, you've got a one track mind, don't you? Vixen..." Willow looked at the giggling blonde and rolled her eyes.

Tara managed to get herself together, "I guess I forgot to tell you, we're taking a limo tonight. It should be here any minute."

"Really?" Willow said, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Yeah, it's just easier when you go to a big event like this. I have to make an entrance, you know?"

"So um, I really don't want to sound like a crazed fan or anything, but do you think you could introduce me to Bette Midler? Because I really love her, 'Hocus Pocus' is my favorite Halloween movie of all time. Oh, I also _love_ her other movies, especially the ones from the '80's and wow can she sing! Is she gonna sing tonight? Oh, maybe she'll sing '_I Put a Spell on You_!' Plus, you know…Jewish, red hair and totally gay friendly, but that sounds really cliché and really stalkerish doesn't it? I still can't believe I'm going to Bette Midler's Halloween party! I mean…it's _Bette Midler_!"

Tara was just staring at Willow with an amused look on her face and a raised eyebrow. _If she gets anymore adorable, I'm gonna have to jump her right here and to hell with this party_.

"What? You think I'm going to embarrass you, don't you? Well, I promise I won't, at least not on purpose."

"Will, if I was worried about you embarrassing me, I wouldn't have asked you to go with me in the first place. Now let's go. We'll, eat, drink, dance and have a super fun time."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel to a line of limos and a throng of photographers. Willow's eyes were as big as saucers and she had a death grip on Tara's hand.<p>

"Will, Sweetie…circulation, becoming an issue. Are you ok?"

"Oh, sorry. Yep, great, finey mc- I'm fine," knowing that sentence could launch her into a marathon babble, she decided it was better to censor _herself_ for a change. "Just one question…what happens when I have to go to the bathroom?"

Tara stared blankly at Willow, this issue hadn't crossed her mind and she was at a complete loss.

"I mean, if I go in the ladies room, people will probably think I'm a perv and I don't have the proper equipment for the men's room. Plus when I drink and I'm nervous, I tend to pee a lot and-"

"It's ok. We'll figure something out," Tara cut Willow off before a total panic attack ensued and gently planted a kiss on her cheek, "We're here."

"So, I think since you're the proverbial _guy_, you should probably get out first and you know, do gentlemanly type things." The blonde suggested, grinning at her date.

"I can certainly do that!" Willow said, as she placed a tickly kiss on Tara's cheek, "besides, guy or not, I'd do it anyway."

When their limo finally pulled up to the front of the hotel, Willow exited and took Tara's hand to help her out. The Paparazzi had been fairly subdued until Tara stepped out of the car and then all hell seemed to break loose. Willow had never seen so many cameras flashing all at the same time, it was virtually blinding and the mass of photographers were all screaming for her girlfriend to look in their direction. She intertwined her fingers with Tara's and the blonde gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze and a sweet half smile as they began their walk into the hotel, stopping periodically to pose for pictures. As they entered, Willow was in awe.

"Wow, they really go all out for this don't they?" Willow said to Tara, looking up at the elaborate decorations adorning the ceilings and walls.

"You have no idea. This particular party brings in millions for the charity."

"Tare, did you have to but tickets for this? Because if you did, I can totally pay you back for mine."

"Well, if you're offering, then you can write me a check. $25,000 should just about cover it," Tara said, with a smirk while trying and failing miserably to remain serious.

"Oh." Was about all the redhead could muster as her brow furrowed and she processed the new and expensive information.

"Sweetie, please relax, I was just teasing you. The tickets are actually free as long as you donate the minimum to the charity, which I did. I've been attending this event for 5 years and the donation was made long before I even met you, so no guilty conscious. Ok?"

Willow acknowledged, simply nodding and smiling at the blonde.

Tara pulled Willow's hand to her mouth, kissing it several times as they made their way to the bar, and then spent the better part of the next hour making the rounds as Tara introduced Willow to celebrity after celebrity. Some of them Willow recognized in their elaborate costumes and some she did not, even though she did recognize their names: Sandra, Leonardo, Scarlett, Toby and so on. It was a tad overwhelming, yet exhilarating at the same time. Willow had _never_ imagined in a thousand years that she'd be in the same room as all these celebrities, much less shaking hands with them.

"Holy shit!" Willow expounded, staring straight ahead and becoming visibly nervous. "T-They're headed right for us!"

"Who?" Tara asked.

"Mickey and Mini Mouse!" Willow squeaked.

Tara followed Willow's line of sight when she caught what had unnerved the redhead: Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie dressed as the beloved Disney characters.

Tara giggled and greeted the famous couple, hugging each of them and placing light kisses on their cheeks. She introduced Willow as her girlfriend, causing an audible gulp to escape the redhead. They both smiled and embraced Willow warmly, putting her at ease immediately. As the conversation flowed between the two couples, Willow was pleased to learn that Brad was a fan of fast pitch and they were soon caught up in a vigorous conversation discussing the sport. Leaving Tara and Angelina to catch up, as they hadn't seen each other in some time. Unfortunately, their conversations ended when someone needed Brad and Angie for a photo op, but not before they invited Willow and Tara to their home for dinner.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" Tara asked a mildly star struck Willow.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, it's just…he's absolutely charming and she is so incredibly nice and they both just seem so down to earth."

"Not what you expected?" Tara questioned.

"Well, to be honest, no. Not really. I mean all the stuff that's printed about them, it's makes her out to be an evil seductress and him as her lap dog."

Tara snickered, "Don't believe everything you read Will. I told you, they twist it to their liking," Tara continued, as Willow listened intently, "I've known Brad for years, he's really very sweet. When he started dating Angie, he and Jennifer had been separated for months, but the press made it out like Angie was this evil home wrecker. The tabloids printed that they'd hooked up on the set of a movie they made together, but it wasn't true at all. I know for a fact because Angie and I were working on this project together when…" Tara trailed off and cocked her head to one side, as Willow blinked a few times, just staring blankly at her.

"What?"

"It's just that, well this is all just kinda surreal for me. I mean you're telling me this story like la la la, about your friends and it's totally normal and then I remember that your friends are the most well known, most photographed couple in the world. A story that, embarrassingly, even _I_ have followed over the years in the tabloids and none of it was even remotely true and-"

"Willow, breathe," Tara said as she placed two fingers on Willows mustached lips, "Come on you, let's get a bite to eat, I'm starving." She winked at the befuddled redhead and led her to the buffet tables.

After eating and having another drink, Willow seemed to relax. She and Tara had taken to a cozy table in the corner of the room as they chatted, laughed and stole a few sweet kisses.

"So, how's that leg of yours?"

"It's fine. Why?"

Tara suddenly grinned wickedly at Willow and stood.

"Because I love this song, come on Charlie, let's dance!" The blonde said enthusiastically, extending her had to her girlfriend.

"Well, Miss Pickford…I thought you'd never ask!" Willow replied, wriggling her thick fake eyebrows.

Willow took Tara's hand and allowed the blonde to lead the way to the dance floor as the throbbing beat of Pink's 'Raise Your Glass,' pounded through the speakers. They danced for the next hour, grinding against each other during the fast songs and pulling each other close during the slow romantic ones. Unbeknownst to them, the entire room was a buzz wondering exactly who Tara Maclay's mystery date was. To most of the people, Tara had introduced her girlfriend as simply '_Will_', throwing off many of the nosey party guests. Willow had just smiled and shaken his or her hands, she laughed inwardly thinking that it reminded her of an old SNL skit, '_It's Pat_', about a person that no one could ever figure out if s/he was male or female.

As the evening wore on, they danced, mingled and had a wonderful time. Tara was eventually able to introduce Willow to her idol, Bette Midler, which rendered the redhead nearly speechless. Willow did, however, manage to get herself so wound up that she tripped into a server and nearly sent her full tray of drinks flying right into her idol. After, the '_Midler Incident_' as it came to be known, they decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p>"Tara, how will we know which limo is ours? I mean, they all kind of look alike." Willow asked, with an arm securely wrapped around Tara's waist.<p>

"Oh, I use the same driver all the time, otherwise I never know whose car I might end up in."

"Well, then I guess I'd better hang on to you. I can't have you ending up in the back seat with someone else, now can I?"

"Oh really? And you were planning on getting me into the backseat now were you?" The blonde teased back, turning and pulling Willow's lips to hers. "That mustache _really_ needs to go." Tara said flatly.

"Um Hmm, as soon as I get you into the backseat," Willow grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

The girls huddled close waiting for their limo, barely able to keep their hands off each other. As soon as the car arrived and the driver opened the door, they practically dove head first into the vehicle. They fell into a heap on the seat, arms and legs entwined as Tara ripped off Willow's mustache.

"Oww, holy crap that stung!" Willow exclaimed, bringing her hand up to her mouth, "Ugh!"

"Oh shit! Honey are you ok?" Tara asked, as she snorted with laughter, reaching out to pull Willow's hand down. "Let me see. Awww, poor baby, let me kiss it and make it all better." The blonde said with her best pouty face, as she pulled Willow into a steamy kiss.

As the car drove away, they continued their heated make out session. Their kisses were deep and passionate; tongues dueled and hands began to wander. In the heat of the moment, attempting to pull Willow closer, Tara ran her left hand up Willow's neck. She'd forgotten all about the wig and hat that the redhead wore as part of her costume. This simple move resulted in the hat falling forward onto her face and the wig sliding down Willow's forehead. The end result was a broken kiss and a lot of giggling.

"Oh my God Will! You look ridiculous! Here, let me get those bushy eye brows off you." Tara reached up and tried to gently pull them off, but ended up yanking them instead.

"Again with the owie! If I didn't know better, I'd say you're out to get me tonight! Is this payback for the '_Midler Incident_'?" Willow asked, mockingly.

"Yep and I require much in the way of smooches to make up for such rank humiliation." The blonde joked, ducking her head and giving Willow her best seductive glance.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a _horrible_ punishment. I just don't know if I can comply." Willow stated, sitting up and defensibly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, now that you've been sentenced, you must begin serving your punishment immediately." Tara breathed, pulling Willow's arms apart and capturing her lips again.

This time Tara had pulled off Willow's jacket, untucked her shirt and had managed to work her hands underneath, never once breaking the kiss. As soon as she came in contact with the soft skin on Willow's lower back, the redhead let out a deep moan. Tara took this as a good sign and continued her gentle ministrations. Unfortunately, the drive from the hotel back to Tara's house was a short one, only about 15 minutes. Both girls were shocked when they felt the car stop and the driver gently tap on the glass partition and clear his throat. Tara let her window down and entered the security code, allowing the driver to proceed through the black iron gates.

They began to untangle themselves and gather Willow's miscellaneous costume pieces that were strewn about the back of the limo, while the driver opened the door for them. Willow had put her jacket back on and stuffed everything in her pockets, doing her best to look half way presentable. They somehow managed to exit the car without incident, after their clumsy ride back to Tara's house. They stopped at the front door while Tara fumbled through her purse for the keys. This simple task was made all the more difficult by the roaming hands of a precocious redhead. As Tara continued her search, Willow pressed her body tight up against Tara's back, as her hands ran up and down Tara's sides, down her thighs and up again across Tara's stomach. Willow nudged Tara's hair to the side and began to kiss and nip at the nape of her neck, eliciting a deep groan as they stumbled through the front door.

A very hyper Ralphie, jumping and bouncing on his hind legs, met them on the other side. They briefly acknowledged the dog, but quickly returned to the business at hand, causing a clearly dejected Ralphie to sulk off and lay down in his kennel.

Tara kicked off her shoes, and then tossed her purse and keys uncaringly on to the table in the foyer. Willow quickly followed by removing the cumbersome jacket, letting it fall to the floor as she kicked off her shoes as well. Willow then wrapped her now empty arms around Tara's neck, pulling her forward. Tara captured Willow's lips in a deep and libidinous kiss, as she pressed the redhead's back up against the front door, deftly allowing her thigh to land between Willow's legs. Willow spread her legs slightly to allow Tara more access, which the blonde quickly took advantage of by pressing her thigh upwards into the already soaking wet redhead, causing her to arch forward in acceptance and drawing out a delicious groan in the process. Spurred on by Willow's reaction, Tara continued her rhythmic motion into Willow's most sensitive spot.

Tara's hands were firmly wrapped around the redhead and tightly gripping her ass. As Willow's hands now started to wander up between their bodies to Tara's ample cleavage, which had been pouring out of the top of her dress, effectively teasing the redhead unmercifully all evening. As Willow began to deftly kneed the luscious breasts, Tara began kissing down her neck until she ran into the collar of Willow's dress shirt, causing her to whimper in protest.

Up until this point, not a single word had been spoken between the two women since exiting the limo. They both realized internally that, this time, they were at the point of no return. Yet, Tara wanted to make sure and pulled back slightly to seek confirmation. What she saw in Willow's eyes was not only the confirmation she was looking for, but also pure wanton desire. The redhead simply nodded her head, unable, at that moment, to put words into coherent sentences.

"You're sure?" The blonde panted.

Willow nodded again, gathering her thoughts and whispering huskily, "I want you Tara, more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything in my entire life. I'm done planning and thinking. Baby, you're so beautiful and I…I want to make love to you all night."

"I think that can be arranged," Tara peered at Willow through half lidded eyes, as she took her hand and led her towards the bedroom.


	18. Ch 18 Under The Moonlight

_**Chapter 18: Under the Moonlight - NC-17**_

_"You're sure?" The blonde panted._

_Willow nodded again, gathering her thoughts and whispering huskily, "I want you Tara, more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything in my entire life. I'm done planning and thinking. Baby, you're so beautiful and I…I want to make love to you all night." _

"_I think that can be arranged," Tara peered at Willow through half lidded eyes, as she took her hand and led her towards the bedroom._

* * *

><p>They snaked their way through the house, but didn't quite make it to the bedroom as Willow spun Tara around, pulling her close and bringing their lips together in a long passionate kiss. Tara felt her knees giving out under the searing intensity of Willow's tongue, ravishing her mouth. Willow sensed her weakness and began walking Tara backwards until her back hit the wall with a thud, jarring the painting that hung next to them. Neither girl seemed to notice as the fervid kissing continued.<p>

Tara's desire surged hot and uncontrolled inside her and she moaned as Willow thrust a muscled thigh against her dripping center. Tara ground herself against Willow, wrapping a leg around Willow to ease the throbbing need inside her. The redhead buried her face in Tara's neck, savagely nipping and kissing the soft pale skin she found so appetizing.

Upon reaching her ear, Willow whispered, "Hold on tight around my neck."

Without a word Tara complied and Willow reached down and gripped the luscious curves of Tara's ass. She picked her up, holding on tight and walking them the rest of the way to Tara's bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

If Tara was getting heavy, the redhead never noticed. She just kept moving towards the bed, never losing contact with Tara's lips and feeling Tara's soft heat smoldering against the muscles of her stomach.

Once Willow's knees made contact with the bed, she gently laid Tara down, falling forward and covering Tara's body with her own in the process. Tara brought her hands up between them and began trying to unbutton Willow's shirt. She fumbled with the buttons for a few seconds; fully distracted by Willow's tongue that was currently licking its way up her neck and into her ear. Finally Tara gave up on the buttons, tightly grasped both sides of the shirt and ripped it apart; tiny white buttons flew everywhere, eliciting a slight giggle from both women. With the annoying buttons gone, Tara began to slide the shirt over Willow's shoulders and tossed it onto the floor. Tara reached around to divest the redhead of her bra and noticed that there was none. She decided to take full advantage of the situation, her hands gliding across the smooth, heated skin of Willow's back.

"Umm, you feel so good Will. Sit up please, I want to see you." Tara breathed into her ear.

Willow complied and pushed up. She was bare from the waist up, except for the tie that still hung loosely around her neck and fell between her pert rosy breasts. After a few seconds, Tara was missing the contact so she reached up, grasped the tie and pulled Willow back down to her. The redhead felt like she was falling forever into those blue eyes, finally landing on outstretched hands on either side of Tara's head.

"Oh God! Baby, you are so friggin' sexy in that tie."

Willow smiled down at Tara, never breaking eye contact as Tara reverently slid her hands up Willow's stomach and over her erect nipples, eliciting a deep moan from the enraptured redhead. Willow's hunger for the blonde was growing, and she began to kiss a trail across Tara's collarbone and down to her cleavage that was spilling out over the top of her dress. Willow's breathing was growing faster as she nipped and suckled Tara's ivory skin. Then Willow felt a surge of intense pleasure as Tara's hands began greedily kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. Willow gasped and felt moisture beginning to drip down her thighs as the tension within her was building. She pushed up on her knees again, reaching out to pull Tara up with her. The blonde immediately thrust her head forward and wrapped her lips around Willow's breast, causing the redhead to cry out in pleasure.

As Tara worked her magic, Willow reached around and began to unzip Tara's dress. Once the zipper was down, Willow deftly unsnapped Tara's bra, tossing the strapless item aside and pulling the dress down over her shoulders. She gently laid Tara back on to the mattress and slid the dress the rest of the way down Tara's body, divesting her of her underwear in the process. Willow sat, simply taking in the beauty of her girlfriend's naked form. She then looked Tara up and down for several seconds, noticing the moist blonde curls that were glistening in the moonlight.

"You are stunning," Willow breathed, as she started to peel off her own pants and underwear, the only clothing left between them. As Willow inched off the bed, standing up to finish undressing,Tara sat up and scooted closer to the beautiful half naked Goddess that stood before her

"Let me," she whispered.

Willow simply nodded, allowing Tara to gently slip the clothing over her slender hips and down to the floor. Leaving her with just the tie still wrapped loosely around her neck. Tara reached her hands up and began to run them down Willow's sides. She gripped her girlfriend's hips, pulling her forward, planting light kisses on Willow's stomach and slowing running her tongue around her navel. Willow moaned as she tangled her fingers through Tara's hair. The blonde nuzzled her cheek against Willow's stomach, trembling, as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, hugging her close.

"Tare? Are you ok?" Willow whispered.

Tara looked up at Willow through misty blue eyes, "You're so beautiful. Do you know that?"

Willow's heart swelled with emotion as she laid down beside Tara, stretching out as the full length of Tara's naked body lightly pressed against her own. Willow smiled, meeting her eyes and cupping Tara's cheeks. They kissed feverishly for several minutes before the blonde resumed her southward trek, slowly making her way lower and lower until she could feel the auburn curls lightly brush her chin. She inhaled deeply, fully taking in her lover's sweet scent, before kissing her way back to the eager lips that awaited her. As their lips connected, Tara could feel the warmth spread throughout her body and settle between her legs. She pulled Willow closer and could feel her erect nipples brush against the redhead's chest. Tara shivered and arched forward as Willow lowered herself and wrapped her lips around the needy flesh. Tara moaned in pleasure and tightened her grip on Willow's head. Willow continued to pleasure both breasts, before kissing her way back up to Tara's waiting lips.

As their kiss deepened, Willow's hands wandered as if she had no control over them, blazing a fiery path downward until she felt Tara's warm, wet curls for the first time. The abundant moisture that had pooled there allowed Willow's fingers to slip effortlessly between Tara's legs and into the softness, easily finding Tara's warm center. As she began to tenderly caress her lover, she felt Tara's hand slide down her own body, causing Willow's legs to involuntarily spread, as Tara's hand began an exploration of its own.

As the tension in Tara began to build, Willow curled two fingers and slipped inside. Tara's breath caught slightly at the unexpected pleasure as she began to rock her hips against her girlfriend. Willow moaned as she felt Tara's muscles expand and contract, squeezing her fingers and holding them tight. To Willow, it was the most exquisite feeling in the world. The redhead's thumb began to glide softly across Tara's most sensitive spot as they rolled their hips in rhythm against each other.

As they edged ever closer to the precipice, Tara could feel Willow start to tremble. As she added a third finger, she opened her eyes, only to find her lover's dark green, smoldering eyes already locked on her.

"Together," Willow panted.

"Yes," Tara breathed, "Almost there."

The room was drenched in moonlight, which shone through the clear glass of the sliding doors. The cold blue light cascaded over the light sheen of sweat that covered their bodies, illuminating their skin, as they grunted and arched themselves towards one another in a relentless quest for release. Tara watched as Willow's shaking became more intense and held her tightly as Willow's orgasm rocketed through her in wave after delicious wave. Tara's senses went into overdrive and seconds later her own body was hit with a torrent of pleasure as she screamed into the darkness of the night.

As their breathing slowed, Tara smoothed back the sweat soaked hair that clung to Willow's cheek. The entire experience had been intense and exhausting. Tara had given herself freely to Willow: mind, body and soul. She had allowed herself to be taken to a place she'd never been before, to a world of trust and acceptance. She felt whole, for the first time in her life.

Willow's heart swelled with emotion, as Tara brushed the hair from her face. She rested, still on her side and stared deeply into the beautiful blue eyes that she'd come to know so well. She leaned forward and kissed Tara, trying to calm her heart under the storm of emotions that pressed for release. She desperately wanted to give in and say what she was feeling, but was afraid of saying too much. So she simply kissed Tara, hoping that one kiss would say all the things that she couldn't.

When their kiss finally ended, Tara leaned forward and pulled the blanket over them. She opened her arms and pulled Willow close, snuggling the redhead to her chest. They were both exhausted and soon fell into a deep and satisfied sleep.

* * *

><p>Willow awoke several hours later to find herself in the same position, still pressed to Tara's chest in the wee hours of the morning. The room was dark and the moon bright as she nuzzled Tara's breast with her cheek. Willow was awake and reveling in the warmth of her lover's body. She felt complete, happy and loved. She laid there for a long time, just listening to the steady sounds of Tara's breathing and the muffled thud of the heart beating against her. She shifted again and felt Tara's grip tighten as the blonde placed a kiss on the top of her head.<p>

"Hey," Willow whispered, absently tracing circles around Tara's belly button.

"Hey, are you ok? Have you been awake very long?" Tara asked her lover.

"I'm perfect and yeah, for about twenty minutes. Are you…ok?"

"More than ok." Tara breathed, aimlessly rubbing Willow's back.

Willow giggled and began to brush her hand up and down Tara's chest, circling her breasts. She pushed up on her elbow and kissed her girlfriend deeply, gliding her tongue across the plump red lips. Tara's arms wrapped around Willow's neck as the redhead threw her leg over Tara's waist and pushed up, straddling her blonde Goddess.

"Ummm Will…" Tara muttered, as Willow kissed across her jaw line and down her neck.

"I want to taste. Every. Single. Inch. Of you." Willow breathed, punctuating each word with a kiss on soft skin on Tara's neck.

Tara felt as if she were on fire, Willow's hands and mouth were everywhere. She tangled her fingers in the red tresses as Willow descended, stopping to give Tara's breasts extra attention. As Willow lifted up and began to crawl backwards, Tara could feel the wetness on her lower abdomen, left behind by her lover. She ran her fingers through Willow's essence, and then brought them to her mouth for a taste of her own. That simple gesture turned Willow on more than she ever imagined possible. Willow placed a hand on each of Tara's thighs, she spread them further apart and opened the blonde up fully.

"Wait," Tara whispered, just as Willow had begun her descent towards Tara's center. The redhead stopped momentarily to make eye contact with her girlfriend, "I want to taste you too."

"Hmm, I think you just did," Willow said with a cheeky grin.

"Come up here," Tara requested.

Willow easily complied and was rewarded with a long, passionate kiss.

"Turn around," Tara asked, although it was more of a soft demand. For a few brief seconds, Willow was a little confused at the request. Then it dawned on her the nature of Tara's proposal and she happily complied.

Willow kissed Tara again and grinned. She turned, scooting back and positioning her body on top of Tara's. Willow felt Tara's hands slide up the backs of her thighs, gently kneading and spreading them fully. She could feel Tara's hot breath brush across her center. It was the most sensual and erotic thing Willow had ever felt, and she literally ached with desire.

They melted together, deeply kissing: lips to lips, each drinking in the other and reveling in the intense pleasure of this most intimate connection. It wasn't long before they both came together, screaming into each other as the intense pleasure overwhelmed them.

Willow could no longer support her own body weight, as her shaking legs instantly turned to jelly and she collapsed next to her lover. They were still at opposite ends of the bed, panting and trembling as they enjoyed the after effects of their energetic lovemaking.

"Willow, that was…" Tara panted.

"Uh huh," the redhead breathlessly replied, "Incredible, wonderful…amazing."

"Umhmm, times a thousand. So, are you gonna stay down there all night?"

"Maybe," Willow said as she nuzzled Tara's calf and kissed her ankle, "Ummm, ankles..."

The tickling sensation of Willow's tongue elicited a giggle from the blonde, "You're a goof," Tara said, as Willow turned back to the head of the bed.

Willow settled in next to Tara, snuggling close and becoming lost in the blue eyes, "Baby, you look sleepy."

Tara nodded her head, as Willow's hand swirled through her blonde hair, "I am, but I don't want to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I never want this night to end," Tara breathed as she rolled toward Willow and captured her lips again.


	19. Ch 19 After The Moon Goes Down

_**Chapter 19: After The Moon Goes Down **_

Tara slowly untangled herself from Willow and was attempting to slide from the bed when she felt the redhead grab her arm and pull her backwards.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" A groggy Willow mumbled, as she pulled herself closer to Tara.

"Well, if you must know, I have to pee. Really, really badly!" Tara exclaimed, looking at Willow with pleading eyes.

Willow snorted with laughter, "Now that you mention it, I do too, so you better hurry. Wait!" Willow leaned forward and left a lingering kiss on Tara's lips.

Tara grinned widely leaping from the bed and hurrying to the bathroom. Leaving her sleepy girlfriend sprawled across the deep red sheets. When she returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, Willow was up and pacing the floor with a look of desperation on her face.

"I told you, I gotta go too!"

Tara was amused at her girlfriend's quirkiness and swatted her on the behind as she sprinted away. Tara walked languidly to the sliding glass doors and stretched. Where the room had once been steeped in darkness and the moon glowed blue, the morning brought the warm golden rays of the sun and the promise of a new day. She opened the door and inhaled deeply, taking in all that the morning had to offer. Everything seemed different today. The sky was bluer, the grass greener and the flowers brighter. She looked up at the trees as they swayed in the crisp fall breeze. Tara noticed how the light rained down through the leaves; they sparkled a brilliant shade of green, which reminded her of Willow's eyes. She was suddenly flooded with images of the person that those hypnotic eyes belonged to and the night they'd just shared. A small smile graced her lips as she wrapped her arms around her body and began to sway in rhythm with the trees. Tara thought that if she died today, her life would be complete. She stayed that way for several minutes, indulging in the moment. She opened the slider fully, allowing the gentle breeze to cascade through the room. Reaching up to touch her face, she felt the remnants of her make up from the previous night and decided it was time to go wash her face.

Tara knocked lightly on the bathroom door, not wanting to invade Willow's privacy and waited to be invited in. Opening the door she found Willow standing in front of the mirror, grimacing at her reflection and wiping her face vigorously with a wet washcloth. _It__looks__like__we__both__had__the__same__idea._ Tara stood for a moment simply admiring the woman that had stolen her heart. Willow was a complete mess, her hair was tousled and her makeup smeared, but to Tara she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Unable to go any longer without touching her Goddess, Tara slipped in behind Willow and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Good morning sweetie," Tara breathed in Willow's ear.

Willow closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace, "Mmhmm, morning…you feel so good," She whispered as Tara planted several small kisses across her bare freckled shoulders.

"I enjoy your nakedness very much," the blonde said, gently squeezing Willow and glancing at the mirror, "So, what's with the frowny face?"

"Well, look at me, I'm a train wreck. My hair is a disaster and the makeup is smeared like, everywhere. Look, there's even some on you," pointing at Tara's face.

"Hmm, you're still adorable," Tara winked at Willow's reflection in the mirror, "It's what I like to call, the _just__fucked__look_."

Willow spun in Tara's arms so that they were facing each other and wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, "Oooh, saucy! I like it!" Willow leaned in and captured Tara's lips in a searing kiss. Tara's hands slid down the soft curves of Willow's back and gripped her bottom, pulling her ever closer as their bodies molded together as one.

"Up." Tara said, as Willow maneuvered herself onto the granite counter top, resting herself in the space between the two sinks. Noticing that Willow was not quite all the way up, Tara reached behind Willow and shoved several annoying items off to the side. Willow scooted the rest of the way up and pulled Tara between her knees, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. Tara felt Willow's thighs tightened around her and she groaned, feeling her lovers wet center press against her stomach. They were locked in a fiery kiss, as their tongues battled for supremacy. Tara's fingers danced down Willow's sides, her short nails gently scratching the redhead as her hands came to rest on Willows hips.

"I want you Willow, right now." Tara hissed.

"Yes, now. Right now," Willow sighed, her breath becoming more ragged by the second, feeling her stomach flip as Tara's mouth latched on to her supple neck.

Tara's mouth and tongue were so unavailingly warm and soft as she showered Willow's body with attention. Willow felt her stomach muscles tense as Tara's fingers trailed downward; slipping into the slick wetness. Willow's hips thrust forward, her body making desperate, involuntary pleas to her lover.

"Ugh! Yes baby, right there. Oh God, that feels good." Willow moaned into Tara's mouth as she kissed the blonde harder.

Willow broke the hold she had on Tara with her legs, giving the blonde some room as she pulled away from Willow's lips and slid to her knees. Willow leaned back on her hands, pulling her feet up to rest on the counter top as Tara gently massaged her lover's inner thighs. Tara glanced up at Willow and their eyes locked. Willow felt shaky and weak under Tara's lustful gaze, closing her eyes and fighting back her building climax.

Tara squeezed Willow's thighs and ran her tongue the length of the redhead's warm, moist center. Willow moaned deeply with the contact and with an out stretched hand, gripped Tara's head tightly. The blonde wasted no time and quickly found the right place to focus all of her attention. She drank in Willow's essence with wild abandon and gently slid two fingers inside her lover. Willow's hips bucked forward as she pressed Tara's mouth tighter against her throbbing center. Willow's trembling arm was the only thing holding her in place and it was beginning to give. The shaking caused her hand to slip, which sent several items flying off the counter and into one of the sinks. Neither girl seemed to notice or care as the tension in Willow was building ever tighter. Just when Willow thought she would fully collapse, she thrust her hips forward and cried out as her climax burst from within and spread through her entire body.

Tara continued to lightly tease Willow with her tongue as she removed her fingers from her girlfriend. Willow's feet slid off the counter and dangled loosely over the side of the counter as she slumped back against the mirror, still panting heavily. Tara finally sat up on her knees and gently caressed the tops of Willow's thighs as a dreamy smile graced her glistening lips; clearly proud of her accomplishment.

"What are you thinking?" Tara asked the bleary eyed redhead.

"That I need to wipe down your countertop," Willow panted, as she held a hand out and cupped Tara's cheek.

Tara laughed softly, taking Willow's out stretched hand and placing several kisses across her knuckles.

"Is that really what you're thinking?"

"No," Willow said, her eyes still locked with Tara's, "I was thinking, that it's your turn now."

"Oh…"

About an hour and a half later, they found themselves still entwined with each other, laid out on the thick Euro-Shag rug that adorned the bathroom floor. Tara was lying on her stomach halfway on top of Willow, with her cheek resting on Willow's chest. Tara was enjoying the soft touch of her girlfriend fingers, cascading randomly through her hair and across her back.

Tara was happy. There they were, lying in a naked heap on the bathroom floor, and she'd never been happier. She let out a long satisfied sigh and snuggled closer to Willow. _How__did__I__ever__exist__before__Willow?_

"Tare, are you getting hungry?" Willow whispered.

"Um Hmm and I know you are because I can hear your tummy rumbling. I guess we worked up quite an appetite," Tara replied; as she began to softly kiss the skin below her.

"Hhmmm…if you keep doing that, we may never eat again."

"Oh, we'll eat, it just won't be filling," Tara said with a smirk, "But definitely satisfying."

"Who knew _'__America__'__s__Sweetheart__'_ was such a little vixen," Willow grinned.

Tara chuckled and continued to kiss Willow's creamy freckled chest, "What are you hungry for?" Tara asked.

"Are we still speaking metaphorically? Because in that case…ouch!" Willow exclaimed, as the blonde nipped at her chest, "Well, I guess that answers that question! Vixen."

Tara groaned and reluctantly peeled herself off of Willow.

She stood, offering her girlfriend a hand and pulling Willow to her feet. Willow leaned in for a brief kiss and then turned towards the mirror, picking up the items that she'd knocked into the sink and chuckling to herself, as she placed them back on the countertop. She turned on the warm water, grabbed the soap and began to wash the remaining makeup from her face. Tara meanwhile, had gone into her bedroom to get them something to wear. She returned a few minutes later with sweat pants, t-shirts and a bra for herself.

After they both cleaned up, they made their way to the kitchen in search of some much-needed nourishment. Tara headed to the fridge, opening the door and staring blankly at its contents. She needed something with some sustenance, something besides lettuce, tofu or other random veggies. A few seconds later, Willow wrapped herself around Tara from behind.

"Ummm…isn't this how we ended up in bed together in the first place?" Tara said.

"Um hmm and up against the wall and the counter and on the bathroom floor…" Willow giggled and squeezed Tara tighter, lightly kissing her neck. She couldn't seem to get enough of the blonde.

Tara sighed heavily, "There's nothing in here Will, except some annoyingly healthy food, and I need something more substantial."

"Me too. How about we order a pizza? Or maybe some Chinese take out or something?" Willow questioned as she rubbed the blondes fit stomach through the thin material of her shirt.

"Oh yum, Chinese…sounds perfect, I'll find the menu." Tara answered as she closed the fridge door and began to rummage through one of her kitchen drawers.

Willow perched herself on a bar stool and leaned across the kitchen island, intently watching Tara. It was amazing the feelings that this beautiful woman could conjure in her. The connection they shared seemed to grow everyday, and just looking at Tara filled her heart. Willow sighed deeply in an attempt to get a handle on her emotions. Ever since meeting Tara, Willow seemed to be on an emotional roller coaster. All these new feelings she was experiencing were a tad confusing. Last night she'd decided not to think and analyze, that had worked out well, so maybe it was a good time to do that again, she thought.

Tara ended up searching through several drawers before she finally whipped her hand in the air and triumphantly waved the menu above her head. She sauntered over to Willow and worked her way between the redhead's knees. They snuggled close and chose more food than they could possibly ever eat. Tara called in the order and they settled on the couch together with Ralphie snuggled in Willow's lap.

"I guess it's a good thing Ralphie has a doggie door," Willow said as she scratched behind his ears.

Tara smiled at the affectionate gesture, "He likes you."

"Well, I like him too." Willow replied and she leaned forward and kissed the top of his furry head.

A few minutes later they heard a door close and a completely disheveled and hung over Kelly emerged looking like death warmed over. She was in her pj's and a robe with her hair standing on end.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Tara said, completely amused at her assistant's less that dignified appearance.

"Ugh…me need coffee." The brunette moaned.

"Hmm, late night?"

"More like early morning, I didn't even get home until after 7am. I'm not even sure where my car is, I had to have Charlie drop me at the gate."

"Good grief Kel," Tara was surprised, she'd never seen her assistant quite so hung over before, "Where did you go?"

"Well, we started off at the Whiskey, then The Roxy and I vaguely remember The Sky Bar, although I think...maybe I just dreamt that one? Anyway, it was legen-dary. Well, from the bits and pieces I remember."

"Sounds like you had a pretty good time," Willow interjected, absently playing with the sleeve on Tara's shirt and rubbing her arm. She was still having a hard time taking her hands off of her girlfriend, not wanting to break their connection even for a second. Willow was hoping the food would arrive soon so they could retreat back to the bedroom for some more alone time. Truthfully, she was exhausted and just wanted to curl up naked in the bed with Tara and sleep.

"Yeah, from what I remember it was. How about you guys? How was the party?"

"Good, we had fun." Tara answered.

"Yeah, so I gathered," Kelly smirked, remembering tripping over the clothes and shoes discarded just inside the front door.

Willow gave Tara a knowing smile and began to blush, prompting Tara to change the subject, "So, are you hungry? We ordered Chinese and there should be plenty."

"That'd be great, thanks. Yay, coffee!" Kelly exclaimed as the coffee maker gurgled and hissed.

Kelly was fumbling around the kitchen with the milk and sugar when the gate buzzer sounded. She hit the talk button while stirring her coffee, letting the deliveryman know that someone would be there in a minute. Mounted on the wall, just above the gate control pad, was a video monitor and several photographers could be seen milling around the delivery car. Either Kelly didn't notice or she failed to tell Tara, who was already on her way out the door with Willow to meet the driver.

The two women walked hand in hand down the driveway chatting and enjoying each others company. As they rounded the curve, Tara spotted the Papparazzi through the bushes and abruptly stopped, pulling Willow backwards.

"Whoa, what's up?" Willow asked, slightly thrown off guard with Tara's sudden stop.

"Papparazzi, at th-the gate."

Willow, leaned forward and peered through the bushes, "The wolves are at the gate! Uh, sorry. What's going on? This is the first time I've seen them at your house before."

"It's actually not that unusual, I've just been lucky lately. But I see that I'm back on the radar, probably because of the party last night. I think they're curious as to whom I brought." Tara said, as Willow just stared at her grinning.

"What?"

"You said _whom_."

"Am I not allowed to say that word?" Tara said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you can say it, I thought it was cute…say it again."

"Whom, whom, whom…" Tara started to giggle and leaned in for a kiss. "Will, you wait here and I'll go to the gate. Ok?"

"Sure."

"How's my hair? Damn, no sunglasses or makeup. Do I look ok?"

"Well, I might be biased, but I think you look extraordinarily beautiful," Willow put her hands on Tara's hips, pulled her close and kissed her soundly, "Now go get our food, cuz I'm starving and missing out on my TLC."

Tara futzed with her hair again, turned and walked around the bend towards the gate. The photographers started snapping away and bombarding her with questions. She just smiled, waved and paid the guy for the food. Then she opened the gate wide enough for him to pass her the two bags of food and immediately pressed the close button. Leaving the wanna be journalists clambering for information. She smiled again, turned on her heels and walked back up the driveway to the beautiful redhead that was waiting for her, safely tucked behind the thick foliage.

"What were they asking you?" Willow questioned, as she quickly took one of the bags from Tara so she could hold her free hand.

"They were asking who my hot date was last night," Tara replied, with a sweet lopsided smile.

"Oh yeah, I was _totally_ hot in that outfit. I think maybe it was the eyebrows," Willow snickered, "What did you tell them?"

"That it was a super hot redheaded woman that I totally had my way with," Tara grinned at Willow, "Truthfully, nothing. I just smiled and paid for the food. Unfortunately, now they'll just blow it up into this _big__mystery_ and drive me insane," Tara sighed, biting her bottom lip, "Sorry."

"It's ok Tare, we'll figure it out. Besides, I don't want to talk about them anymore, today is about us." Willow smiled, bringing Tara's hand to her mouth and kissing it several times.

"Are you ok?" Tara asked Willow.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just noticed you limping a little, your leg..."

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. You know, with all the dancing last night and then the _extracurricular_ activities, I guess it's still a little sore."

"Well then, I'd better get you inside and off your feet," Tara said with a wink, "Flat on your back sounds good to me."

"Promises, promises…"


	20. Ch 20 Emotions

_**Chapter 20: Emotions **_

After lunch, Kelly curled up on the couch to watch TV, while Willow and Tara excused themselves and retreated back to the bedroom. They spent a little time quietly talking, but with their tummy's full, they were quickly claimed by the sandman. When they awoke several hours later it was already dark outside and the house was quiet. Willow, being the studious planner that she was, caught up her schoolwork prior to the party and had given Miss Kitty plenty of food and water for a couple of days. With everything taken care of, she decided to stay over at Tara's for another night. Willow had no intention of leaving Tara until it was absolutely necessary.

Tara was delighted that Willow decided to stay and secretly wished that she could stay every night. She knew, however, that it just wasn't feasible. Even though they were now intimate, their relationship was still new and it would be presumptuous of her to assume that Willow even wanted to stay with her on a nightly basis. They both led very different and very full lives, but she was intent on making it work. They just needed time and the time they'd shared the last few days had been nothing short of perfect.

* * *

><p>"Ummm, Tara. This is like heaven," Willow moaned as the warm water bubbled around her, "I could totally get used to this."<p>

"Glad you like. Maybe this should be a regular thing for you after every game? You know, to soothe your aching muscles and such." Tara said, dropping a not so subtle hint that she wouldn't mind seeing more of naked Willow in her hot tub.

"Well, if you insist," Willow grinned, "Tara, this has been the best weekend of my life."

"Me too Will," Tara replied as she smiled sweetly at her girlfriend.

Tara was sitting across from Willow on the other side of the expansive tub, enjoying the pulsating jets massaging her lower back while she gently rubbed Willow's feet. This was Tara's sanctuary and Willow was the first person she'd ever invited to share it with her.

She was currently basking in all things Willow. Tara watched as Willow laid her head back and sighed deeply, tiny droplets of water cascading down her neck. The redhead stretched out and Tara watched as her rosy nipples broke the plane of water and peeked out just above the surface. Tara smiled and felt her body tingle. She wondered if the simple act of just looking at Willow would always elicit such a strong flurry of emotions within her. She imagined that it would.

Tara was worried, however, and internally cursed her life, knowing it would never be easy for them. She sat quietly, entertaining thoughts of leaving show business. _What if I just walked away? It's not like what I do is important and money would never be an issue. I'm an actor, for Gods sake, not a doctor or a rocket scientist. I'm famous for pretending to be someone else._ Tara continued along that train of thought, contemplating her purpose in life. Her mind began to drift and she found herself thinking about things that she needed to tell Willow. She thought about the mistakes that she'd made and the secret she was forced to keep. How would Willow feel about her when she found out?

For the most part, Tara had lived an open and honest life. She'd had various hiccups and mini dramas over the years, but nothing as serious as what happened 8 years ago. No matter how hard she tried to put it behind her, she couldn't. The pain and the guilt she still felt was palpable. She briefly considered not telling Willow, after all the only other person that knew was now dead, but she knew instinctively that she could not live with a lie and Willow needed to know. It was just a matter of finding the right time to tell her.

Willow noticed that the foot rubbing had stopped and she glanced in Tara's direction. The beautiful blonde was lost in thought with a pensive look on her face as she sat and nibbled on her thumbnail. Willow sat for several minutes just watching Tara and wondered what had changed. She decided to intervene and bring Tara back into the moment. She sat up, pulling her legs back and began to slowly float towards her lover. She was almost right in Tara's face before the blonde even noticed her presence.

"Hey you," Willow said, with her hands gripping the rim of the tub on either side of Tara's shoulders.

"Hey yourself," Tara replied, reaching out to cup Willow's face and kiss her sweetly.

"Is everything ok?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded her head, realizing she'd been caught, "Yeah Sweetie, everything is fine. I was just thinking about this week, lot's going on, that's all."

Willow floated her body forward, wrapping her legs around Tara's waist, and sitting in her lap.

"Well, I don't have practice tomorrow, if you can believe that and I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place? I'd like to cook you dinner, if you don't have any other plans? Oh and maybe you can, you know… sleep over?" Willow's voice was childlike and innocent causing Tara to practically melt.

"How could I say no to such an adorable face?"

"Mmhmm, you can't…" Willow mumbled as she leaned in for a long luxurious kiss.

Willow pulled back and stared deeply into Tara's eyes. She could feel the familiar butterflies in her stomach and the tingling in her chest; their connection was undeniable.

"Tare? I just wanted you to know that I um...I…" Willow tried to get it out, but here they were again, those confusing emotions.

"What?"

"…I just…"_calm down and just say it dummy!_ But she couldn't, not yet, "I wish we could spend more time together."

"Oh Baby, me too. Our schedules are just so…full. I wish I could say that mine gets better, but award season is on the horizon and that means travel and press."

Willow sighed, "I kinda feel like cosmic forces are working against us sometimes," she dipped her head, trying to hide her crestfallen appearance.

Tara placed two fingers under Willow's chin and raised her head, "Hey, how about we get out of here, dry off and talk, ok? We haven't really done that and I think we need to."

"Ok," Willow smiled and kissed Tara deeply before rising and exiting the tub.

Willow grabbed two fluffy white towels, wrapping one around her wet body and handing the other to Tara. They finished drying, wrapping their hair up in the towels and walked hand in hand to the bedroom. They crawled back into the bed and snuggled side-by-side, facing each other and kissing lightly. For Tara, just the briefest contact with Willow's lips was enough to set the fires ablaze. She knew if they were going to talk, that the kissing needed to stop.

"So, why no practice tomorrow? Don't you have a game next week?" Tara asked as Willow idly played with Tara's fingers.

"Yeah, on Saturday afternoon, but I think the coaches needed a break. Fall-ball isn't a '_real_' season. It's a pre-season, kinda like spring training is for the major leagues, but it's important because we get ranked by the NFCA."

"And that would be sports speak for…?" Tara questioned.

Willow chuckled, "It's the National Fastpitch Coaches Association. It's kind of our governing body. Where we rank with them is very important."

"And you guys are ranked…where?" Tara innocently asked, having zero knowledge of college sports or softball in general.

Willow found this highly amusing and giggled, "We're #1 silly!"

Tara responded by rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders, "Willow, it's like the equivalent of rocket science to me. I know it exists, but I don't know the first thing about it."

Willow sweetly ran her fingers across Tara's cheek, "It's ok baby, I'll teach you. That is, if you wanna learn?"

"I do."

"Ok, so where was I? Oh, schedules. Anyway, I need to warn you that mine gets worse, but not right away. When the pre-season is over in two weeks, we get a nice break until after the holiday's. Then it's a full court press. Regular season starts the second week of February, but leading up to it is a fairly grueling practice schedule, plus press, promotions…same as you, but obviously on a much smaller scale."

Willow was on a roll, patiently explaining things in detail to Tara, who was thankful since this was her first foray into the world of sports. The more Willow talked, the more excited she became. Her eyes lit up and Tara could tell that it truly was the redhead's passion, as acting was hers.

"So, regular season is _much_ different than pre-season. We usually play 5-6 games per week and lot's of double headers. Then there's the travel, mostly around Cali, but we'll be going on the road to Arizona, Oregon, Nevada and Oklahoma, if we make it to the World Series."

"How long will you be gone?" Tara questioned, visibly sad at the thought of being separated from her girlfriend.

"The trips are usually 3 days/2 nights and on the bright side, if we keep up a winning record, we don't have practice."

"Willow, I'm exhausted just listening to this. When do you study?"

"On the bus, at the hotel and every minute in between," Willow could see the wheels turning behind Tara's eyes. "Tara, this is my life for the next 6 months, I'm constantly on the go. College ball is demanding, not to mention my commitments to Team USA, which run the summer. It's one of the reasons I never dated anyone seriously. At least not until…"

"Until what?"

"Until I found someone that was worth sharing my life with," Willow placed a soft kiss on Tara's forehead and lovingly cupped her cheek, "Tara, in the past, I would date a girl for a few days, maybe a couple weeks, but I never felt compelled to make any _real_ time for them. If it was convenient I would see them, but I never went out of my way and not one of them ever came to a game or even showed the least bit of interest. So, I would usually just cut them off a-and I know it sounds selfish, but quite frankly, I don't really like to date. I'm a one woman-woman. Plus I told you about that whole '_Lesbian dating circle_' thingy, too much drama. I'm kinda private and I don't want everybody and their sister up in my business."

"It's ok Will, you don't have to explain. I get it, I really do." Tara said, lightly running her fingers through Willow's damp hair.

"Baby, I'm serious when I said how much I care about you and that I've never felt this deeply for anyone before. I also really need you to know that it has _nothing_ to do with who you are. To me you're just Tara, the woman that makes me swoon every time she walks into a room and makes my heart practically pound out of my chest just by looking at me. So, I will do _whatever_ it takes to make this work. You are so, so very important to me."

Willow's declaration cut straight to Tara's heart and she could no longer hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes. One blink was all it took and the tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"Willow…" Tara's voice cracked with emotion as she began to sob.

"Oh baby, please don't cry. Shhhh…" Willow wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and an attempt to comfort the woman that held her heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a baby." Tara sobbed.

"No honey, it's ok. I'm here for you; I'm your safe place, where you can just be yourself and if you need to laugh, to cry or even scream. Whatever you are feeling, please don't be afraid to share that with me."

"It's just that hearing you say those things to me, no one has ever touched my heart like you do and sometimes I just get o-overwhelmed with those emotions. You are so sweet and caring and I just keep wondering what I did to deserve you."

Willow inhaled deeply and took Tara's face in her hands. She couldn't understand why this beautiful, strong woman thought she was undeserving of her affection. At that moment, Willow felt a burning need to prove just how deserving Tara really was.

Both of their faces were slick with tears as they came together in a long searing kiss. Although they had kissed many times before, this kiss seemed different, full of hope and unspoken promises of things to come.


	21. Ch 21 Sometimes Tempers Flare

**_Chapter 21: Sometimes Tempers Flare_**

Monday came quickly and neither Willow nor Tara was quite ready for the suddenness of the morning. After their heart to heart, they made love into the early hours of the morning. Their lovemaking was slow and tender, as they mapped each other's bodies, wanting to explore every inch of skin and memorize each little curve. They finally fell asleep, wrapped around each other, after sharing light kisses and murmurs of devotion.

Tara had to be on the set early, but Willow didn't have class until noon. They checked the video monitor and noticed that a few pesky Paparazzi were already hovering in the driveway; apparently they knew around what time the blonde normally left for the studio. They decided that Tara would leave first and hopefully the Paparazzi would follow. Kelly left right after Tara, so Willow found herself alone in her lover's house. She showered and made herself breakfast, settling on the patio with Ralphie to eat and enjoy the morning.

After cleaning up the kitchen and starting the dishwasher, Willow checked the monitor again and it looked as though the coast was clear. Willow had seen exactly how stealthy the Paparazzi could be, so just to be safe, she devised a full proof plan...just in case. She rummaged around her trunk until she found a screwdriver and an old hoodie. She used the screwdriver to remove the license plate, then put on the hoodie, tucking her hair up under the hood. For the final touch, she slid on her Oakley sunglasses. Willow glanced at her reflection on the car window and chuckled. _Geez, I look like a cross between Eminem and the Uni-Bomber._She took a picture of herself on her cell and sent it to Tara, knowing that her girlfriend would get a good laugh at her appearance.

As Willow slowly exited through the gate, three photographers leapt from the bushes and started snapping away. Evading the Paparazzi was becoming something of a game to Willow and her competitive streak was starting to show. Willow smirked at the annoying men and sped away before they had a chance to follow. _Ha! Willow Rosenberg does not lose. Figure me out now, fuckers_.

Even though she had successfully avoided the evil trio, she couldn't help but wonder why they were still there. She'd only told a few people about her Halloween plans and had shut her phone off before the party. When she turned her phone back on earlier that morning, there were several voicemail messages from Stacey and a text from Hunter telling her to check her email. She tried to shake it, but the wheels were already in motion and the more she thought about it…the more she realized that someone must have tipped them off.

* * *

><p>Tara's morning had been crazy busy and she was exhausted already. Before heading to her dressing room for a lunch break, Tara grabbed a chef salad and a Diet Coke with lime from the Kraft Services table. She had about an hour before she needed to be back on set and she was starving, having only eaten a banana for breakfast. When she entered her dressing room she found Kelly on the phone and typing on the computer at the same time. She was busy booking Tara on a couple talk shows to promote the upcoming sweeps episodes that were to air throughout November. Tara sat her lunch on the counter and then dug through her purse for her cell.<p>

She turned on her phone and saw that she had a couple voicemails and a couple texts from Willow. Tara had made it a point to never have her cell on the set. Some actors carried their cells on the set and checked them obsessively, which annoyed Tara to no end. She'd always considered the phones to be an unnecessary distraction. Tara had gotten into the habit of always turning hers off and leaving it in her dressing room, even now that she actually had a reason to leave it on and carry it with her.

Tara checked the text messages first and a huge grin spread across her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Kelly inquired, clicking the end button on her phone and setting it in her lap.

"Willow sent me the cutest picture of herself," Tara beamed.

"Hmmm, really?" Kelly asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Not _THAT_ kind of picture, geez Kel!" _Not that I would mind_. Tara mused internally, as she handed the phone to Kelly.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. She's really something special."

Kelly looked quizzically at Willow's picture, "Tare, why is she dressed like that?"

"She said there were a few Paparazzi still at the house when she left for school this morning."

"Why would they stay _after_ you left for work? I mean wouldn't have they followed you?" Kelly asked as she handed Tara's phone back.

"I don't know Kel, it's weird. It's like somehow they knew Willow was there. But how?" Tara asked Kelly, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"No idea."

"Kelly, can you please call Cyndi? See if she can meet with me later today?"

"Sure thing. What do I tell her?"

"Just tell her that I really need to see her and that it's _very_ important. Thanks Kel, I don't know what I'd do without you." Tara put her hand on Kelly's shoulder and smiled.

Kelly smiled, picking up the phone to call the office of Cyndi Bargerson, Tara's publicist, and arranged for Cyndi to meet Tara late that afternoon. With the meeting set, Tara felt better and went about eating her lunch. She sent a text back to Willow, but got no reply, guessing that the redhead was probably still in class. Tara saved the picture Willow had sent and made it her cell phone wallpaper. The blonde smiled affectionately at the photo and ran her finger across her girlfriend's face. _My girl_.

* * *

><p>Willow was relieved that her academic day was finally over. She'd had a very tough time staying focused, between the Paparazzi and the email that Hunter had sent; she was preoccupied to say the least.<p>

After Willow's initial conversation with Hunter, he'd set up Google alert for '_Tara Maclay_.' He received a nightly email with anything related to Tara that was posted on the Internet. When he'd checked earlier that morning, he came across several pictures of his sister and her girlfriend at the Halloween party. Not only was it on the front page in the entertainment sections of the mainstream media websites, but it was quickly picked up by the celebrity gossip sites and random bloggers. No one but Hunter knew it was Willow, but the media had latched on and now they were officially interested. It was only a matter of time before they were photographed together.

* * *

><p>On the way home Willow stopped at the grocery store and picked up the items necessary for their dinner. She arrived home in the mid afternoon, stunned to find Morgan sitting outside her front door.<p>

"Hey," Willow said reluctantly.

"Hey Will, sorry to show up like this, but I was hoping that we could talk?" Morgan replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Willow shrugged her shoulders, sliding the key in the lock, she opened the door and invited Morgan in, "Just let me put this stuff away." She said as she began to empty the contents of the grocery bag.

"Wine huh? Tara coming for dinner?"

Morgan was being nosy and Willow wasn't interested in playing along, so she just ignored the question.

Morgan knew Willow pretty well and she took her silence as a yes, "So, how have you been?" She asked tentatively.

"Fine." Willow was short with her answers, clearly uncomfortable having Morgan alone in her apartment.

"Listen Will, we really need to talk about this. I seriously _hate_ all this tension between us and it's not good for the team." Morgan stared intently at Willow, with her best concerned look.

Willow smirked, knowing that the part about the team was Morgan's way of trying to lay guilt on her, "What's there to talk about? I'm in a relationship with someone that I genuinely care about and you want to sabotage it; no way I'm gonna allow that to happen. End of story."

"Willow, please don't be like this. I wanna make things right, I want us back." Morgan pleaded.

"Us? There is no _us _Morgan. Why is that so freakin' hard for you to understand?"

"I don't mean _us-us_, I mean friends us," Morgan took a step closer to Willow, "I just want things back the way they used to be. I miss you." She reached out and slid a hand down Willow's arm. Allowing her fingers to linger longer that Willow thought was appropriate and causing her hair to stand on end.

"But, you know Will, _us-us_ would be nice too." Morgan added in a small voice, peering up at Willow through half lidded eyes.

_And there it is_. Willow furrowed her auburn brows, taking a step back and shook her head, "What's wrong with you? Seriously? Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I...I'm not pushing Willow. I just thought that maybe in time…"

"Morgan, it's been three years! That ship has sailed. Why would you think that my feelings would be any different now?" Willow's voice had raised an octave, as her patience was being stretched to the limit.

"Will, I just miss you, _we_ miss you. I mean, you never hang out with us anymore and you blew us off Saturday to go to some snobby celebrity party with people you don't even know. You're hurting the team and you don't even care."

"Wait a minute," Willow cocked her head and glared at Morgan suspiciously, "How did you know where I was on Saturday? I didn't tell anyone." Willow knew that wasn't exactly the truth since she did tell Stacey, but she also knew that Stacey wouldn't blab.

"There's pictures of you and Tara are all over the Internet. Do you think that your friends wouldn't recognize you? What kind of relationship do you think you have Willow? She's so embarrassed to be seen with you in public, that she has you dressing in drag!"

Willow laughed sarcastically and shook her head, "Morgan, it's not what you think. You're so far off base on this, you have no idea."

"Well, then why don't you try explaining it to me?"

"Because my personal life is none of your business."

"When it affects the team it is."

"And just how is it affecting the team?" Willow questioned, defensively crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because you were so distracted with your little girlfriend in the stands last week that you allowed yourself to get injured and we ended up losing the game."

"First of all, I wasn't distracted and secondly I didn't _allow_ myself to get injured. Shit happens," Willow face was now beet red and she was on the verge of screaming, "This conversation is ridiculous! What do you hope to accomplish? Do you want me to say, _Oh Morgan you are so right! Why didn't I see it before? I'll break up with Tara right away!_ Is that what you want to hear?"

"I'm just saying-"

"I know what you're saying and you're completely out of line. You're behavior is disgusting and if you don't plan on apologizing, you can leave now."

"Willow, I just wish you'd listen to reason!"

Willow inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh, trying to calm her nerves, "Morgan, we're done, period. I no longer consider you a friend in any way, shape or form. You are a teammate and I will treat you with respect on the field, but off the field, we will have no personal relationship of any kind. Don't call me, don't email me and don't ever come here again."

"You _can't_ be serious! We have history, you and I are best friends and you're gonna let some Hollywood cunt end our friendship?"

_Are you kidding me? I so cannot believe she just went there!_ "No, YOU ruined our friendship. Now get the fuck out of my house before I physically throw you out on your ass!"

Morgan was livid and Willow actually thought she saw steam coming out of her ears. She spun on her heels and stormed out of Willow's apartment, slamming the door behind her. Willow was a lot calmer than she thought she'd be. Though she was still angry and her hands were slightly shaking, she actually felt a mixture of relief and pride at standing up to Morgan once and for all. She shook her hands and clinched her fists, attempting to alleviate the jitters and shake off some of the anger. She took a deep breath and decided to call Tara. She knew that just hearing Tara's voice would instantly calm the stormy emotions that were swirling within. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't answer.

Morgan's mood was considerably darker as she paced at the foot of the stairs to Willow's building. At that moment, she had nothing but revenge on her mind. She stopped suddenly, turned and jogged to her car. She popped the trunk, rummaged through her school bag and removed a notebook. Morgan grabbed a pen and began writing. When she was done, she ran back up to Willows and quietly inserted the folded paper into the space between the door and the molding. She knew that Tara would be the one to see the note first, and a wide nasty grin spread across her face.


	22. Ch 22 Playing Fetch

**_Chapter 22: Playing Fetch_**

Tara's meeting with Cyndi was running longer than she'd planned and was going about as good as could be expected, considering the gravity of their discussion. Tara was Cyndi's top client and the notion of Tara losing popularity did not sit well with her. She loved Tara like a daughter and had been involved with her career and personal life for the last seven years. Tara's mother had hired Cyndi when Tara was 16, when her career was just starting to take off. Cyndi had been the one responsible for crafting Tara's teen idol status and then guiding her through the transition to more adult roles. Cyndi was talented in what she did and because of Tara, had become one of Hollywood's top publicists.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Cyndi asked Tara for about the twentieth time that afternoon.

Tara was pacing around the tiny room, "Cyn, I need to come out. Regardless of whom I am dating, I can't continue to live like this. It's ridiculous, I've been seeing Willow for weeks and I can't even take her out on a proper date," Tara sighed deeply, exasperated, she plopped down on the couch, crossing her arms tightly across her chest, "All this hiding and sneaking around isn't good for either one of us. Besides, with the Paps hanging around like they do, it's only a matter of time and we may as well have a plan."

"Tara, I just want you to be prepared for the fall out, personally and professionally. You're role here won't be affected because you just signed for another two seasons, but the film offers may dry up considerably."

"I know and I really don't care. It's not about working or the money anymore." Tara said, thinking about how all the sneaking around was affecting both she and Willow.

"I know that _you_ don't care, but 'The Powers That Be,' _do _care and if the ratings take a hit…they will not be pleased. To say the least."

"What am I supposed to do? Just stay in the closet and never live a normal life? Never get married or have kids? Jesus, this is NOT the 1940's! I can't make life decisions based on TV ratings!" Tara was up and pacing again.

Cyndi could see that Tara was starting to become unraveled, "Tara, honey, clam down…I'm not saying that you can't come out or that it will completely ruin your career. I'm saying that you're going to take a lot of heat. The show is based on you. Grant's Park, you're Laurel Grant and-"

Tara quickly cut her off, "I'm not her, she's a character that I play. Period."

"Yes, that's how you see her, but not how the rest of America sees her. To them she is straight as an arrow and a permanent resident of boys-town. ALL of the characters you have played have been straight, including uber-hetero Lucy Vale," for which you won several awards."

"Why is it that a straight actor can play gay, but a gay actor can't play straight?"

"I don't know, it's stupid, I agree."

"Well, it's time for that to change and if I have to be the one to do it…then so be it. I refuse to stay in the closet any longer."

"Well, you'll definitely be the biggest star at the top of their career to ever come out."

"Ellen did it."

"Ellen wasn't the proverbial _girl next door_ and there had been rumors for years. This will be a shock to most of mainstream America. Frankly, I'm surprised that you've been able to keep it secret as long as you have."

"I never really tried to keep it a secret. I mean, I never had to go out of my way before; no one has ever bothered to ask. They all just assume I'm straight. I also never dated anyone that mattered this much," Tara paused to collect her thoughts; "It's hurting her; her relationships with friends and family, even if she won't admit to it. I can't hurt someone that I lo…that I care about so much." With that, Tara stopped talking. Declaring her love for Willow to Cyndi first…not such a good idea.

Cyndi smiled, Tara's slip confirmed her assumption that her client was in love, even if she couldn't say it out loud yet.

"Ok, let me think this over a bit. I'd like to meet with you and Willow together, to discuss our options. From what you've told me, Willow will need some help protecting her reputation as well."

"I don't know if she can officially accept help from you, she's a college athlete and I don't know if it puts her amateur status in jeopardy or not. Plus she can't afford you."

"Don't worry about that," Cyndi said with a smirk, "I charge you enough as it is." She said, laughing lightly.

"So true." Tara chuckled; glad the tone of their conversation was lightening up.

Cyndi gathered her things and stood, preparing to leave. She embraced Tara, rubbing circles on her back to comfort the blonde. She hoped that the gesture would assure her that everything would be ok.

Cyndi pulled back and secured her bag on her shoulder, "I hope she's worth it."

Tara nodded and smiled sweetly, "She is."

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Tara was fairly exhausted and made a quick stop at her favorite coffee shop for a much-needed pick me up. From there she drove home to pack an overnight bag and pick up Ralphie, before heading over to Willow's. When she arrived home, there were Paparazzi hovering like vultures at her gate. The photographers lurked in the driveway as she approached. They stepped back slightly only to allow her car to enter. Then they swooped in furiously snapping away at her every move.<p>

The uncomplicated act of Tara reaching up to her visor and clicking the gate remote seemed to fascinate them. As if she were a toddler taking her first steps. She simply smiled and waved as she waited for the gate to open. Quickly entering, she slowed on the other side, watching to make sure no one entered behind her before the gate was fully closed. Once inside her fortress, Tara exhaled a deep breath and allowed the tension of the day to release its iron grip.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later Tara found herself in front of Willow's apartment door, holding a white piece of notebook paper in her hand feeling waves of shock and anger coursing through her body. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands trembled. She knew she needed to calm down before knocking on the door, but her attempts to compose herself were futile at best. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and knocked.<p>

Willow was at the door in a matter of seconds, "Hey Baby! Wait, what's wrong?" The redhead noticed immediately that all was not right with her girlfriend. Tara's face was beet red, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were dark and narrow.

Ralphie was jumping and tugging at his leash. Tara let go allowing him to charge through Willow's living room, making a beeline for Miss Kitty. He began barking furiously, as Miss Kitty arched her back and hissed. Neither Willow nor Tara made the slightest attempt to subdue the rowdy canine; Tara simply held up the paper that was tightly clinched in her fist.

"What the frilly heck is that?" Willow asked, as she took the paper and scanned it over. She stepped aside so that Tara could enter and closed the door behind her.

"I f-found it on your d-door just n-now."

Willow hated that the note made Tara stutter. She hadn't stuttered like that in quite awhile around her and Willow seriously wanted to hurt the person that caused it.

"That little bitch! If she were anymore of a bitch she'd have puppies! I am so gonna kick her ass!" Willow exclaimed, now seething with anger herself as she read the message out loud.

_Dear Willow,_

_I just wanted to tell you again how much I enjoyed our afternoon together. It's been a long time since we've been together like that and I didn't realize how much I'd missed being close to you. The things you did to my body…you really rocked my world! I'm so glad that you asked me over today._

_I can't wait to see you later, call me as soon as she leaves._

_Morgan_

_~xoxo_

Willow looked up from the note and noticed the hurt in Tara's eyes, "Tara.." Willow whispered, reaching out to cup the blonde's cheek. Her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Tara was visibly tired and stressed, this note left by Morgan being the final straw.

Tara closed her eyes and leaned into her lover's soft touch. She turned her head, taking Willow's hand in hers and placed a kiss on Willow's palm. With one simple touch from her lover, Tara felt the anxiety and anger begin to melt away.

"Will, it's ok."

"No Tara, it's not. She hurt your feelings and tried to come between us…again" The redhead grumbled, clearly still angry at the antics of her now ex-friend.

"Sweetie, she can't hurt us unless we let her and we're not gonna do that. Right?"

Willow simply nodded, in her mind she was thanking every deity known to man that Tara had returned her call earlier that afternoon. If she didn't have that chance to tell Tara all about the argument with Morgan, she was sure that the note would have been disastrous. She had also voiced her suspicion that Morgan was the culprit behind the recent Paparazzi activity. Willow's theory was that Morgan had been responsible for the Paparazzi at the stadium and for the ones that had stalked her after Tara had left for work. Even though she had no concrete proof, Willow was sure it was Morgan flexing her jealous muscles.

Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's waist, pulling her close as Tara's hands wrapped around Willow's neck. Tara smiled sweetly, leaning in to kiss the redhead and then embracing her tightly. They remained like that for sometime before breaking apart so that Willow could check on dinner.

Tara excused herself to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, trying to regain some composure. She returned to find Willow on the floor, with her back against the couch, playing with Ralphie, while Miss Kitty lay on the couch behind Willow swishing her tail with conviction. Tara simply watched, not wanting to interrupt the adorable scene being played out in front of her. Willow tossed the ball for Ralphie and he retrieved it without question, but refused to release it without a fight. Every time Willow leaned forward to grab the ball, her hair swished behind her. This proved to be too much temptation for Miss Kitty who felt compelled to reach out and tangle her paws in Willow's hair. Willow giggled and her eyes sparkled as she fussed at Miss Kitty.

Tara was entranced with watching Willow. Her heart swelled with affection for the redhead, so much that it was almost painful. She recounted her earlier conversation with Cyndi, where she had almost said the 'L word' without even realizing it. As she watched Willow, she wondered; was it _that_ simple? Love, a concept that had eluded her for so long; now appearing out of no where and wrapping itself around her like a warm blanket. Things like this in life were not supposed to be simple and easy…but loving Willow was. It was the easiest thing Tara had ever done. The admission of those deep feelings, for the first time, caused Tara to become lightheaded. She leaned against the wall, glancing around Willow's tiny space, feeling safe and loved; her eyes settling back on the object of her affection.

Willow stopped playing and slowly turned her head, and locked eyes with the blonde. Willow cocked her head and studied the blonde intently, wondering what she'd been thinking about that had caused her dreamy expression. Looking at the beautiful expression on Tara's face set Willow's senses on end. She rose slowly from the floor and began to move towards Tara. Willow felt like she was floating, not sure if her feet were even touching the ground; she took Tara's face in her hands and kissed her deeply.

After several minutes Willow whispered, "I am, you know."

"What?"

"Yours."


	23. Ch 23 First Class Blues

**_Chapter 23: First Class Blues_**

"What do you mean you don't have any seats together?" The redhead questioned.

"I am sorry ma'am, but the flight is full. There are only 2 seats available and they are middle row seats. I understand your concerns, but it_ is_ one of the busiest travel weeks of the year."

"Is there _any_ other options?" Willow was exasperated. She'd been online and on the phone for the better part of the morning trying to get Tara a ticket on the same flight and nothing was going her way.

"Well, you have several, actually," The Customer Service Rep replied, "OK, you can change your flight completely to a red-eye and it will cost you the amount of the extra ticket plus $150 to change yours. Option #2 is to get one of the 2 seats available on your flight or option #3 is the seats together in first class or just purchase one first class seat."

"How much is the red eye plus my ticket change?" Willow sighed; she really did not want to take the redeye.

"Let's see…ok the total cost to you would be $616."

"And the first class seats?" Dreading the answer, Willow scrunched her face awaiting the reply from the CSR.

"You would be paying for the one seat and upgrading your ticket so…the additional cost would be $2657. The cost of just one first class seat is $1557."

"Uh, I'll have to get back to you."

"Miss, you really shouldn't wait too long. Those seats will go fast."

"I understand and thank you for your help," hanging up the phone, Willow rested her fingers on her temples and began to rub in small circles.

_This sucks._

She picked up the phone and dialed Tara's number. _Ugh! Voicemail_.

"Hi Baby, it's me…Willow, as if you didn't know that already. Cuz, you know, who else calls you Baby. Well, I mean maybe there could be others that do, but I um, hope not. I hope it's just me and no one else cuz you know, then it would just get weird and this message is weird enough already. So anyway, I'm babbling, as if you couldn't tell that either. Sorry, I'm gonna stop talking now. Call me. Please? Bye." _Oh my God! That was ridiculous. What is my problem today?_

By the time Tara was able to return the call, Willow was already in the locker room changing for practice and doing her best to avoid Morgan. Whose locker was, unfortunately, right next to hers. Suddenly the song _Beat of My Heart_ started to blare from Willow's phone. Willow practically leapt into her locker in an attempt to silence the phone before her teammates heard the personalized ring tone.

"Hello," Willow answered out of breath as numerous chuckles broke out across the locker room. _Shit, I'll never hear the end of this!_

"Hi Sweetie, it's me. You know…Tara," the blonde said, unable to suppress a giggle.

"Haha, very funny. Smart ass," Willow replied, grinning widely.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. It's been a long day and it's not even close to being over yet. Are you ok? You sounded a little stressed. Can you talk?"

"Um yeah, just let me…ok, I'm in the locker room. So, you know lot's of ears around and two in particular that I don't want listening in," Willow said as she moved to a quieter spot, away from her teammates.

"Is everything ok? I mean, did she say anything to you today?"

"Nope, not a word. I turned the tables on her a little bit and acted like nothing at all was wrong. I think she expected me to pummel her or something," Willow chuckled.

"Well, you have much more resolve than I do, because I don't think I could have faced her and not have said or done something."

"Trust me Tara, it's all I can do not to punch her straight in the face, especially after what she said about you, but what good would it do? It would just get me kicked off the team and I'd lose my ride. Besides I only have seven months left and then I'm bitch free!"

"I guess you're right," Tara said apologetically.

"Tare, there's something that I need to talk to you about, but it can wait until later when we both have more time and I'm out of here."

It s-sounds s-serious."

"No Baby, it's just that we need to discuss travel stuff and I want to run a couple things by you, but it's nothing that can't wait until later. Ok?" After hearing Tara stutter, she wanted to reassure the blonde that everything was fine.

"Ok Will. So, you'll call me later then?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could see you? Maybe come over after practice? That is if it's ok, and if not then that's perfectly fine too. Just tell me now and I will understand, no problem. Then-"

Tara giggled and interrupted Willow's babble, "Willow! Baby, here is fine and you never have to ask. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks. I don't know what's gotten into me today. Maybe it's because I haven't seen you in a few days? I _really_ need to see you. Uh sorry, that sounded a lot less desperate and clingy in my head."

"I miss you too Will," Tara sighed, "A lot, so hurry home, ok?"

Willow wasn't sure if Tara realized what she'd said and she couldn't stop the enormous smile that was now stretching from ear to ear. It reminded Willow of Tara's previous slip with the girlfriend remark a few weeks prior.

"I'll see you after practice."

"I'll be waiting with bells on."

"Ohh cool! I can't wait to see _that_!" Willow teased.

"Who's the smart ass now?"

"Touche! I'll see you tonight."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye." A small smile crossed Willow's lips as she hung up the phone, having been careful to keep their conversation in hushed tones. She did not want Morgan to know anything.

* * *

><p>After several hours of grueling practice, Willow was exhausted. She showered and decided to dress in a bathroom stall, instead of at her locker. She was no longer comfortable changing in front of Morgan. The brunette did her best to start conversation with Willow all afternoon, but Willow simply ignored her. Morgan desperately wanted to know what the fallout of the note had been, but could get nothing out of Willow. She thought that maybe it had blown away. Surely Willow would have been devastated when Tara left her after reading it and would have seen the light. But not only was Willow not upset, she seemed perfectly normal. It was as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had ever happened. <em>It must have blown away; that's got to be it. I need a plan B.<em> Morgan thought as she gathered her gear to leave.

Before Willow left for the evening, she decided to pay a visit to the coach's office. She knocked lightly on the door, carrying a red file folder under her arm and was relieved to see that the head coach was still there.

The middle-aged woman-sitting behind her desk peered over the top of her glasses, "Hi Willow, what can I do for you?"

"Hey coach, I was wondering if you have time to talk?"

"Sure, have a seat."

"Thanks, but I think I need to stand," Willow was rocking slightly and nervously wringing her hands, "It's just that I think better on my feet and this is kinda serious."

"Ok, just close the door then and I'm all ears." The coach was curious. In nearly four years Willow had never once requested a sit down. Her interest was piqued.

Willow drew a deep breath and began to pace, "Ok so you know I'm Gay, right?"

"Yes Willow and that's never been as issue."

"No and I sincerely thank you for that, but now it might become a big issue; for me and the team."

"Go on."

Willow began to recount the last few weeks to the coach, trying not to babble too much. She explained that she was dating Tara Maclay and her concerns about coming out to the world and what it meant for the team. The unwanted attention from the Paparazzi and the circus like atmosphere she feared would arise. Willow was the team captain and she did not want to let them down. She finally paused and apprehensively glanced up at her coach.

"Wow, to say that I'm floored is an understatement," the coach said, with a look of complete astonishment on her face, "I had no idea Tara Maclay was a lesbian."

Willow was now at a loss for words and she began furiously rubbing her temples for the second time that day. _All the worry, the fear, the stress of the situation and that's her first reaction?_

"Seriously? After everything I just told you?"

"Look Willow, it's kind of a surprise. I mean, I'm a huge fan of Grant's Park, I've never missed an episode and she's gay? You're sure?"

Of all the reactions Willow expected, _this_ was not one of them, "Yes I'm sure! What kind of ridiculous question is that?" The coach's eyes popped wide open and Willow squirmed. She'd never raised her voice to a coach in her life and she was now regretting it.

"Sorry, sorry…I just, yes Tara is a great actress, yes I'm her girlfriend and yes she is most definitely a lesbian." With that said, Willow finally plopped down in the chair, deflated.

"Well, we might have to close practice and make sure you're safe, but other than that, I don't see a down side. Maybe attendance will pick up. Will Tara be attending any games?"

"She already has, the last two, but she was kinda in disguise. Why do you ask?" Willow said with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, no reason in particular, just wondering…" the coaches words drifting off.

_Uh huh, you so wanna meet her! I bet you want me to get you an autograph or something!_ Willow's mind was whirring.

"So, when can we expect the craziness to start?"

"Hopefully not until after Thanksgiving break, but maybe before. There's another thing I need to discuss and it involves Morgan. I've thought long and hard about this and I want to make an official complaint against her. Again, long story…" Willow then proceeded to fill the coach in on her issues with the first baseman. At the end of her account of Morgan's behavior, she handed the coach a typed and signed complaint.

"Willow, these accusations are serious. Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, 110% sure," Willow said confidently, "If anything more serious occurs, I want to make sure my butt is covered. She is unstable and I don't trust her."

"That actually sounds more detrimental to the team than your affair with Miss Maclay."

Willow gritted her teeth at her use of the term _affair._ To Willow, an affair meant a temporary fling, playing around, and their relationship was much more than that. She decided to let it go, deciding that it wasn't worth wasting her breath over. _She probably didn't mean it that way anyhow_.

"Sooo, me changing lockers is ok and you'll speak to Morgan?" Never in a million years would Willow have considered pulling a coach into anything personal, but the issues with Morgan were serious and borderline obsessive. Willow never thought that Morgan would react this way and it scared her, she wanted to make sure that there was a record of her complaint.

"Consider it done, on both accounts and thank you for coming to me. I won't tell anyone, what we say in this office is confidential."

"Thanks coach." Willow smiled, relieved that she was getting some support.


	24. Ch 24 She Really IS a Star

[_**Chapter 24: She Really IS A Star**_

Willow knocked on Tara's front door with a big smile on her face; she could hardly wait to see her. They hadn't seen each other in several days due to their busy schedules, and Willow was seriously missing her girlfriend.

"Oh, Willow," the brunette said flatly.

"Hi Kelly. How are you?"

"Good, busy and you?"

"About the same. Is Tara here?" Willow asked, wondering why she didn't come to the door.

"She's down in the media room, catching up on some stuff."

"The media room?" Willow was thrown, she had no idea what Kelly was talking about.

"Yeah, you know the theater room…downstairs? Ringing a bell yet?" Kelly said, sounding annoyed with the redhead.

Willow simply shook her head, she was completely lost on Kelly's words, "Tara has a theater room?"

"Yeees, it's in the basement. You didn't know that?" Kelly said with a smirk.

Willow was a little miffed at Kelly's condescending attitude, wondering what had come over her and not appreciating the smirk either. She got the impression that the girl was dismissing her, as if she wasn't important enough to know this little piece of information.

"It's the door off the kitchen. You know where the kitchen is, right?"

"Yeah, got it." Willow said bluntly.

Willow was taken aback with the sudden mood swing of the young assistant. This was the first time she'd been one on one with Kelly and this _attitude_ was not one that she'd ever seen when Tara was around.

Willow had noticed that over the last couple weeks, that Kelly was making herself quite comfortable in Tara's home and she wondered if the girl had any intention of ever leaving. She worried that Kelly was taking advantage of her girlfriend's generosity and had thought about bringing it up to Tara, but wasn't sure if it was her place to do so. In the end, Willow decided to let it go; not wanting to burden Tara with anything else. There were more pressing matters that needed to be discussed, like their flight arrangements.

Willow took her overnight bag, dropped it in Tara's bedroom and removed her shoes before heading downstairs with her laptop. She opened the door and began her decent into the dimly lit room. Gingerly descending the stairs until she finally made it to the bottom.

Willow stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs, the plush carpet feeling thick and squishy between her toes, causing her to feel off balance. It wasn't just one room; it was several rooms and it was a stunning set up.

Willow finally got her balance and began to wander around in search of Tara. The main room was quite cozy, painted in a dark blue with custom maple molding through out. The ceiling housed recessed lights and a digital projector, which hung ominously in the center. Willow noticed several giant movie posters adorning the walls with decorative sconces separating each one. Upon closer look, she realized that several of the posters pictured Tara and she swallowed thickly. She'd expected to see theater style seating; instead there was a large sectional, several reclining chairs, a love seat and an oversized chaise. Each piece of furniture was peppered with large fluffy accent pillows and several matching fleece blankets. Willow sat her laptop down on the couch and stood with her mouth gaping at the towering movie screen, which she estimated to be at least eight feet tall and twelve feet wide. _Wow_.

Willow made her way through a set of double doors that led to what appeared to be a game room. Room #2 came complete with an authentic 8' mahogany bar, equipped with a beer tap, soda dispenser, popcorn popper and a full sized refrigerator. The centerpiece of the room was a full size Mandalay pool table covered in a rich red felt. The remainder of the furniture in the room consisted of two tall tables and spectator chairs all matching the rich mahogany pool table and bar.

Willow scanned the room intently, taking in the lavishness of her surroundings, when something caught her eye. It was a glass case built into the wall on the far side of the room. As she moved towards the case, cocking her head, she realized that it housed Tara's awards, an Emmy, two Golden Globe's and a couple others she didn't recognize. At that moment, the gravity of Tara's fame descended upon Willow. Tara was the [i]_real_[/i] deal; a superstar in every sense of the word. _How the hell am I gonna put her in coach with me. Movie stars don't fly coach. Movie stars don't tool around town in a six year old Jetta and hang out in a tiny one bedroom apartment with-_

"Willow," Tara said in a whisper, not wanting to startle the redhead.

"Hey," Willow said still facing the glass cabinet, "This is pretty um, wow. I mean, I didn't even know this underground labyrinth existed, it's like a whole other house down here." She laughed nervously and continued to stand facing away from Tara with her hands clinched tightly in the pockets of her hoodie.

Without saying a word, Tara closed the distance between them. She placed a hand on Willow's shoulder, gently turning her around and smiling a lopsided smile. She cupped Willow's cheeks and kissed her so passionately that Willow's knees literally buckled and she was forced to place her hand on the table next to her for support.

"Come on, I'll give you the fifty cent tour." Tara took Willow's hand and began to lead her away from the award case.

Willow could only respond with, "Uh huh," after being kissed like that, she was lucky any noise came out at all.

"So, you saw the theater room and the game room. Down the hall here is the bathroom, my office and a small gym. I don't spend a lot of time down here, but with Kelly around, it's a nice respite."

Willow curiously studied each room and marveled at the luxury of it all. The bathroom wasn't as lavish as Tara's upstairs master bath, but it was nice just the same. Tara's office was about the most 'normal' and predictable room in the house, an oak desk, matching bookshelves, brown leather couch, etc.

"And this is the gym."

"Wow, this is a pretty nice set up." Willow was in her element here and she was impressed with Tara's one room gym. It came complete with floor to ceiling mirrors, various machines, free weights and a flat screen TV.

"You um, you can use it anytime you like."

"Thanks Tare. Hey, maybe we can workout together sometime?"

"Hmmm, I thought we did that already?" Tara said seductively.

"Vixen," Willow smiled and shook her head. _She has got to be the sexiest woman on the planet._

"So, how about I take you up on that offer tonight then?"

"Ummm, gladly." Willow answered, pulling Tara in close for a kiss and then suddenly stepping away.

"Hey, that's not fair," Tara pouted.

The redhead snickered at Tara's adorable pout, "We need to discuss the travel stuff and then I promise much in the way of _working out_."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Willow and Tara found themselves sprawled across the chaise in the theater room; naked and covered with a light fleece blanket.<p>

"So, that's the best _workout_ I've had in a very long time," the blonde whispered.

"Definitely," Willow said, leaning in and placing feather light kisses along Tara's neck, "Tara, I missed you so much and I know it sounds desperate and needy, but I did."

"I missed you too Will. God, I love sleeping with you in my arms and waking up with you in the morning. I wish we could see each other everyday."

"Me too, me too. Speaking of some together time, we need to sort out this travel stuff or the only trip we'll be taking is to a 24 hour Thanksgiving buffet in Las Vegas." Willow untangled herself from Tara and went to retrieve her laptop from the couch as Tara groaned her disapproval.

"I'm coming right back you know."

"I know, but still."

"See? Here I am and still naked." The redhead said, grinning at her girlfriend. She climbed on the chaise, sitting cross legged with her computer in her lap.

Willow was actually glad to be having this conversation _after_ making love. She was more relaxed and the whole flight vs. seat debacle didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. Willow spent the next few minutes running all the ticket scenarios by Tara, who listened carefully trying to keep everything straight.

"Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't expect you to pay for my ticket Sweetie."

"Well, I asked you to go. I can't very well have you pay for it."

"Baby," Tara sighed and looked Willow straight in the eye, "we need to get this money stuff out in the open. What is your biggest concern?"

Willow took a deep breath, puffing her cheeks out and blew the bangs off her forehead, "Tara, I don't want people thinking that you're my _sugar mama_."

Tara snorted and laughed. "Tare! Come on, this is serious. I'm a broke ass college student and you have more money than…God. I'll never catch up and people will think I'm a kept woman! They'll think that I'm using you and taking advantage of you." The redhead was now in mega pout mode.

"Will, since when do you care what other people think?" Willow just shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter who pays for the tickets, it's not going to change the situation and people are gonna say things anyway."

"I guess you have a point, smarty-pants," Willow grumbled, "I just…I don't want _you_ to think those things about me."

"Willow, I don't think that about you and you've given me no reason to believe otherwise. The thing is, I have a lot of money, more than I'll ever be able to spend and there's going to be times when that comes in handy. Kinda like now. You can't tell me that you enjoy flying coach?"

"Well, I've never flown anything else, so I have no idea." Willow said.

"Sweetie, please let me pay for the tickets? That way we don't have to fly coach or take the red eye and we can sit together. Ok?"

"Look, I just need you to know that I didn't bring this up to get you to pay for anything. I just, I know that you're a-custom to a certain lifestyle, which by the way is pretty [i]wow[/i] and I can't have you downgrade because of me. I want to fly us first class, because hello Tara Maclay flying coach? Crazy. But I can't afford it. I can put it on my credit card but, I won't eat for the rest of the year. So, that's why I'm in a quandary over this whole thing. It's a Catch-22. I don't know that I'll ever be able to do these type of things for you and I just-"

"Willow," Tara interrupted, "I understand that you want to do this for me but, I don't need you starving to death either. You're right, there's always going to be a huge gap in income between us and there's nothing we can do about it. Baby, I've been working steady since I was 10, in a business that pays an obscene amount of money. As much as you want to do this for me, I want to do it for you. Willow, think about this: What if things were reversed? What if you had the ability to do something nice for me because I couldn't afford it? What would you do? How would you feel?"

Willow thought about this for a moment and she knew Tara was right. She would want more than anything to make her happy and wouldn't think twice about doing it. Willow loved the way in which Tara explained things and how patient and calm she was. How she listened to Willow, even through her long winded babblefest.

"Ok Tare, I see your point, but you'll let me pay for things when I can?"

"Yes Sweetie, of course and I know that you didn't start dating me because of the money. That's never been a question in my mind. So, we're good then?"

"Yeah, better than good," Willow breathed as she leaned in to kiss Tara.

"Ok, then let's get this flight booked and head to bed because I really need my Willow-snuggles tonight."


	25. Ch 25 Revelations

**_Chapter 25: Revelations_**

"So um, what's she like?" Willow asked, nervously pacing about.

Sensing Willow's trepidation, Tara stood and wrapped her in a tight embrace, "She's very nice and she's here to help and plan. Ok? Talk to me Sweetie. What are you worried about?"

"Well, how much time do you have?"

Tara smiled and kissed Willow's forehead and continued to hold her until she felt some of the tension ease and release itself from her lover's body.

"Tare, I really don't know why I'm so jumpy. I just don't want her to think that I'm the architect of your professional destruction. You know, the girl that swooped in and single handedly wrecked your career?"

Tara snickered, "Will, I'm scared about coming out as well, but it's not going to destroy my career. I may not get the same type of offers as before, there may be less, but I'll still work and if I don't then you can support me."

Willow started to laugh and relax a little. "Ah, there she is. There's my sweet girl." Tara said.

"Hmmm, I like that."

"What?"

"When you call me 'your girl.' It makes me feel all warm and tingly, thank you."

"Well, you are and I'm yours," Tara smiled sweetly and pulled Willow forward, capturing her lips in a loving kiss, "Feeling better?"

"Keep doing that and I'll be fine in no time at all."

"Mmhh, not a problem," Tara breathed as she reclaimed Willow. The blonde's lips lightly brushed across Willow's as their bodies merged together. Just when the kiss was beginning to deepen they heard the familiar sound of the gate buzzer radiating throughout the house.

"Tara!" Kelly called from the living room, "Cyndi's here!"

"Be right out!"

"Come on Baby," Tara gave Willow one last kiss, took her hand and led her out of the bedroom.

After the greetings and introductions, the four women gathered around the dining room table with various drinks and snacks. Tara scooted her chair closer to Willow and intertwined their fingers in Willow's lap. Grateful for the sweet gesture, Willow smiled at Tara, took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"So, I hate for this to be so formal," Cyndi laughed a little trying to break the ice, "I just wanted to meet with you both, review some options and get your thoughts on how you both would like to proceed."

Tara spoke first, "Well, the whole point of staying on the DL right now is because we don't want to get outed before the trip to Texas. If we can make it the next two weeks, I don't see an issue with going out in public together. In fact, they'll be no avoiding the cameras at LAX. They crawl around that place like cockroaches, especially during the holidays."

"Tara, I was thinking…maybe it's not a bad idea for you to be seen with Willow and photographed [i]before[/i] the trip. Maybe a few times the next couple weeks," Tara started to interrupt, but Cyndi just continued to talk, "What I'm saying is, let them photograph you as friends, just do your best to tone down the PDA's."

"But why?"

"Well this way, you give them something, without giving them anything." Cyndi said glanced at a confused Tara.

"Oh, I get it," Willow interjected, "It serves a dual purpose. If they're able to photograph Tara, doing [i]normal[/i] things, it will pacify them and they won't be so aggressive. Kinda like throwing a dog a bone. It also gets people used to seeing Tara with me, so it's not so much a shock later. Essentially, we'll be hiding in plain sight. It's probably a good idea for Tara to be seen more as well, so it doesn't look like she has anything to hide in the first place."

Tara and Cyndi turned to Willow with a look of utter disbelief.

The redhead look at Tara and shrugged her shoulders, "What?"

"Tara, your girlfriend is a genius! Willow, I like the way you think." Cyndi exclaimed, winking at the redhead.

Kelly sat on the opposite side of the table rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest, "Um, excuse me, but aren't you guys trying to keep Willow a complete secret? If I'm not mistaken, won't being pictured together be a red flag to her family?"

Tara was still staring at Willow with a big goofy grin when she answered Kelly, "No, it's perfect actually. If it's just casual pictures and no avoidyness, the pictures won't make any mainstream outlets, probably just some random blogs and such. No big headlines or anything to draw attention. Even if the pictures do make it into print, we'll already be in Texas by then and it won't matter."

"Exactly," Willow said, grinning back at Tara.

"But keep it casual. For example, meet somewhere for lunch, maybe catch a movie, go shopping…you know, things friends would do. Just be careful not to hold hands or kanoodle."

Willow and Tara giggled as Tara gave Willow's hand a reassuring squeeze and the sweetest lopsided smile. The lover's eyes lingered on each other for several long seconds, both thinking the same thoughts: [i]When are these people going to leave?[/i]

"Ok, anything else?" Tara asked.

"Tara, I think it's a good idea to get the jump on the Paparazzi and issue a statement, before they out you with misinformation. By the time Thanksgiving rolls around, there may be rumors"

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe People magazine or Us Weekly. We allow them to break the story as an exclusive. Then hit a few talk shows, if necessary. Maybe Ellen, Oprah or both. Ellen may be the better choice, since she's been there, but you know Oprah is…well, she's Oprah. Kelly, what's coming up for Tara?"

"Oh, just the usual November sweeps stuff, plus a few other shows to promote her People's Choice nomination." Kelly stated vaguely.

Willow shifted in her seat, pulling her legs under her to get more comfortable and reached for her drink when Kelly glanced in her direction. "Um you know Willow, you don't have to stay for this stuff. It's all just boring business items. I mean it looks like you may be more comfortable out on the couch or something."

Willow couldn't believe her ears and Tara was bewildered as to why Kelly would make such a bold suggestion.

Willow raised her head defiantly and sat up a little straighter, "Actually, I find all this very interesting and if TARA doesn't mind, I'd like to stay."

Cyndi was confused, to say the least and her eyes were darting back and forth between Willow and Kelly. For a brief second, she thought she saw Willow's eyes go completely black as the redhead looked as if she was going to shoot lasers at the assistant. Something was going on and she made a mental note to ask Tara later.

"Baby, of course you can stay. I wouldn't want you anywhere else." Tara reassured Willow as she sent a questioning glare in Kelly's direction.

"Anyway, Kelly can you be more specific please?"

"Sure, next week Tara's doing Kimmel and Conan plus she's set to do some press in New York right before Christmas." Kelly said in an irritable tone.

"Specifically." Cyndi asked, with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. If there was one thing that she did not tolerate, it was a poor attitude. Especially towards the person that pays you.

Kelly sighed heavily and continued, "She's doing a week long media blitz for Shelter Rock. So far we have Regis, GMA, The View, and Letterman.

Willow looked at Tara quizzically, she knew about Kimmel and Conan, but the New York trip was news to her. She suddenly felt very much out of the loop. She glanced across the table and caught Kelly smirking. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette who continued her conversation with Cyndi.

Tara couldn't help but notice Willow's growing insecurity and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "It's an Oscar push for the movie, it all came up in the last few days. I'm sorry, I was going to talk to you about it tonight once I had all the details."

"It's ok Tare." Even though her voice was saying it was ok, Willow's eyes and mannerisms were betraying her. She let go of Tara's hand, cast her eyes downward and began to play with the hem of her jeans. She didn't mean to pout; she just needed a minute to think.

Tara rested both hands on Willow's to stop the fidgeting and get her attention. She motioned with her eyes and tilted her head towards the kitchen, hoping that Willow would get the hint.

Tara stood, "Um, I'm going to freshen up my drink. Would anyone like anything?" Cyndi smiled and slid her glass towards Tara, as she continued her conversation with Kelly.

"I'd like more as well, I'll go with you Tare." Willow also stood and followed Tara away from the table.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Tara pulled Willow around the corner and out of sight of the others.

"Sweetie, I'm so sor-" Tara began, but was cut off by Willow's lips firmly planted on hers. Tara moaned into the tender kiss, ending with a few quick pecks.

"Tara, I'm ok. I just felt a little…I don't know, it's not your fault."

"That w-was never m-my intention. I'm s-sorry, I'm an idiot, I

sh-should've mentioned it t-to you already."

"Ssshhh honey, I'm fine," placing a finger on Tara's lips, "I just needed to wrap my head around you going 3000 miles away for a week. I'm just…I'm gonna miss you, that's all."

"I know." Tara agreed as she leaned her forehead on Willows.

"Can we talk about it later? You know, alone after? Without Kelly around."

Tara reached up and caressed Willow's cheek with her thumb, "Sure Sweetie." It was then that she understood why Willow got her feelings hurt in the first place. Kelly had made Willow feel like the _junior partner._ She knew something that Willow didn't and then rubbed her face in it.

"Willow, what's going on between you and Kelly?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know. It started the night I came over and you were downstairs. She got pissy with me and I really haven't the slightest clue as to why."

"You never mentioned it."

"Well as I recall, we did get kind of distracted," Willow said smiling seductively at Tara, "And I guess I just forgot all about it."

"Come on, let's get back in there and get this over with," Tara said as she started to walk away.

"Hey, are you mad at me?"

"Oh, God no. Not at all, I'm just tired and I'm more than a little angry with Kelly. She has no right to make you feel that way."

"I guess we can add another name to the growing list of people whose butts need a swift kicking." Willow said with a slight smile, kissing Tara gently on the cheek.

They finally returned to the table, with fresh drinks and rejoined the discussion, wrapping things up about an hour later. Cyndi suggested that they meet with Tara's current TV bosses and the movie studio executives to keep them in the loop. She didn't want the studio to get miffed that their Oscar push turned into a three-ring circus revolving around Tara's personal life. Cyndi warned Tara that they might try to persuade her to wait until after the New York trip, but to stand her ground. Since Oscar nominations weren't announced until the end of January, it wasn't really feasible to try and hide it for several months.

The sheer emotional weight of the discussion had exhausted both Willow and Tara, and when Cyndi left, they retreated to the bedroom for some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Willow was awakened by the sound of Tara gasping for breath and moaning. Willow was sleepy and a little confused before she figured out that Tara was having a nightmare.<p>

Willow propped herself up on her elbow and placed her other hand on Tara's shoulder, gently trying to wake her. Unfortunately, the shaking and gasping just worsened. Willow began to get scared and started to wonder if it was a dream or if her girlfriend was having a seizure. Suddenly Tara screamed and sat straight up in the bed.

"Tara, are you ok?"

Tara's eyes were darting back and forth and she seemed disoriented as tears streamed down her cheeks, "What?" She said breathlessly.

"Baby, you were having a bad dream and you scared me half to death. Are you ok?"

Tara sat, still gasping for breath, then turned abruptly and got out of bed, "I'm fine, just need to use the bathroom." She said as she grabbed her robe and moved away quickly.

Willow was now wide awake and left wondering what had Tara so completely terrified. In the all the times that they'd slept together, this was definitely a first. Tara had never mentioned having nightmares before and Willow had not noticed anything out of the ordinary. She waited awhile, but when Tara failed to return, Willow decided to go find her. She pulled on a long t-shirt and padded into the bathroom. She flipped on the light, but there was no sign of Tara. Willow was baffled. To her knowledge there was only one way in and one way out. _Where the hell is she?_ As she stood, wondering where Tara was, she heard a soft whimpering coming from Tara's closet.

Willow slowly opened the door to the darkened room. The light from the bathroom spilled into the closet, causing dark ominous shadows to dance on the ceiling and walls. As Willow's eyes adjusted, she saw Tara's huddled form on the floor in the far corner. The blonde was sitting with her back to the wall, hugging her knees with her face buried between them and sobbing. Willow's breath caught as she quickly closed the distance and dropped to the floor next to her still terrified girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Tara and dropped several kisses on the top of her head.

"Ssshhh, Baby. I'm here and everything is ok. It was just a bad dream and I've got you now." Willow's heart ached for her lover and she wanted nothing more than to soothe Tara as her body continued to convulse with painful sobs.

Willow continued to sit and hug Tara close, gently rocking them back and forth for several long minutes until the crying started to lessen.

"Night terrors," Tara mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"N-Night terrors, I've been having them since I was a teenager." Tara said as she raised her head, sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Willow sat back, allowing Tara space to sit up straighter and try to compose herself. "I'll be right back," Willow said, and Tara nodded as Willow walked swiftly out of the closet. She returned less than a minute later with a wet washcloth and a box of tissues.

Tara took a few minutes to get cleaned up, as she allowed her knees to descend into a more relaxed position. Now sitting cross-legged, she placed her hands on her ankles, taking in a deep breath and exhaling before speaking.

"There's something I need to tell you Willow, w-why I have these n-night terrors." Tara glanced up, meeting Willow's worried green eyes. "When I w-was fifteen I was on a show, S-Seven Coves? Anyway, m-my career was really st-starting to take off and there was this boy on th-the show. He was guest starring for a few months, and the st-studio thought it would be g-good if we were s-seen out together. S-So we st-started pseudo dating. Only after awhile it turned into r-real dating."

"Baby, you're stuttering so much and it's killing me to see you like this. Please, try and relax. You can tell me anything. I'm your safe place remember?" Willow's face was full of concern as she put one hand on Tara's knee and used the other to gently massage her shoulder.

Tara nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply; she continued, "Anyway, I was confused, a-about my sexuality. I was having crushes on girls and not boys. I didn't really understand what was going on. So, I started dating him because I thought I was supposed to. I liked him but there was no spark…no nothing really. Unfortunately, I had n-no experience with any of this, so I thought that's what it was supposed to be like. A m-month went by and we w-were getting more intimate. I didn't know where I wanted it to go, but I didn't d-do anything t-to stop it either."

Tara paused to blow her nose and Willow's mind went into overdrive. A million and two thoughts about what could have possibly happened to Tara were flying through at light speed, but she kept coming back to one thing: _Oh God, Tara was raped_. This one scenario stuck and just the thought that it may be true, made Willow nauseous. Her heart was pounding and if she heard Tara say it out loud, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from throwing up. The more she allowed her mind to wander and wrap around that word, the sicker she felt. All she wanted to do was just to hold Tara and make it all go away.

By the time Tara started talking again, Willow's face was completely pale and a thin line of sweat had formed on her forehead.

"L-Like I said things were pr-progressing kind of fast and then…th-then…" Tara's voice trailed off and she started to sob.

"Oh God Baby, what did he do to you?" Willow could no longer control the tears as they began streaming down her pale, freckled cheeks and dripping onto the floor. She weaved her fingers through Tara's hair, trying to tuck it behind her ear and out of her face. The thin blonde strands seemingly glued to Tara's tear soaked cheeks.

Tara shook her head vehemently, "N-No, he didn't. It w-was consensual and then…I-I d-d-didn't, I didn't mean for it t-to happen."

Willow swallowed thickly and whispered, "What happened Tara?"

Tara started sobbing uncontrollably, pulling her knees up again and hugging them to her chest. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. The thought of telling Willow and having her walk out the door was almost more painful than the event itself. She pulled herself together and mumbled, "I-I got p-pregnant."

Willow sat still, staring at the blonde and willing herself to say something supportive, but nothing would come out of her mouth.

Tara slowly raised her head to look at Willow, "O-One time. I only did it o-once."

"Oh God Baby, I'm so sorry." Willow whispered, the tears still flowing.

"Then I-I d-did s-something h-h-horrible," Tara said as she looked into Willow's eyes expecting to see rejection, but instead saw nothing but love and concern, "I…I hh-had an abor-" Tara cut herself off and began to sob uncontrollably again.

"Sssshhhh, it's ok. You don't have to say it, ever. I understand and it's ok Tara." Willow wrapped Tara in a tight embrace as Tara collapsed into her; pressing her face snug against Willow's chest and holding on for dear life.

A little while later, Tara sat up, "I need to blow my nose. It's getting all over you…I'm sorry."

Willow simply shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care. Tara, who else knows?"

"No one."

"No one? Not even the boy?"

"No." Tara whispered, sniffling and wiping her nose.

"What about your Mom?"

Tara shuttered, closed her eyes and nodded her head, "When I told m-my Mom, sh-she went ballistic. I didn't w-want to go through with it Willow. She s-said that I d-didn't have a choice, that it would ruin my career. S-so she made arrangements at a clinic in Oregon under a f-fake name."

"They didn't recognize you?"

"No, I w-was still pretty much unknown, just starting to get popular. When w-we got back, she never mentioned it again. It was like it n-never even happened," Tara took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Willow."

"For what?" Willow asked, running her hand down Tara's arm.

"For not telling you sooner, for scaring you in the middle of the night, for…I don't know, everything?" Tara said looking up at Willow with swollen blue eyes.

"Tara, you don't have anything to apologize for."

"I just, I thought if I told you…then you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. I was so stupid and irresponsible."

"Hey, it was 8 years ago and you were only 15, just a baby yourself and you made a mistake. We all make mistakes; besides, you're telling me now. And you know what?"

"What?"

"There's nothing you could ever say to keep me away from you," Willow cupped Tara's cheeks in her hands, looking directly into her eyes, "…because, I love you…I love you so much." There they were, those three magical little words. They were out and Willow didn't even try to stop them.

Tara heard and then felt the words reverberate throughout her body. Willow didn't hate her. Willow wasn't leaving. Willow loved _her_. Tara gazed into Willow's green eyes, that were glistening with unshed tears, as she felt Willow pull her forward into a soft and gentle kiss.

Tara pulled back just enough to see her lover's face and whispered, "I love you too Willow. I'm so in love with you." As Tara spoke she pulled Willow's lips to her and they melted into one another as they mumbled "I Love You's" over and over again.

They stayed huddled together for quite awhile until Willow stood and held a hand out to Tara, "Come on Baby, let's got to bed." Tara nodded, smiling up at Willow and took her hand. Allowing Willow to lead her out of the closet and back to bed.


	26. Ch 26 Full Disclosure

**Chapter 26: Full Disclosure**

Tara awoke the next morning to find herself still wrapped in the protective arms of her girlfriend. Her eyes felt puffy and she struggled to open them fully as the thick lashes felt glued together. She reached up to rub them and Willow's embrace tightened. Tara could tell by Willow's breathing that the redhead was still sleeping soundly and that even in sleep, had no intention of letting her go. Tara finally succumbed to the redhead and wiggled closer, tossing a leg over Willow's. Since they started sleeping together, this had become Tara's favorite part of the day. She reveled in the calm that permeated her every fiber, she loved the feeling of her lover's warm skin against hers; she loved Willow.

Tara laid awake lost in thought about the events of the previous night. She had lifted the burden that she'd carried alone for far too long. It felt good to finally tell someone; it felt good to tell Willow.

"You're the love of my life," Tara whispered honestly as she pressed a kiss to Willow's chest.

Willow had awoken when she felt Tara squirming against her and instinctively tightened her grip on the blonde. After the emotional night, she was still feeling very protective of Tara. Combine that with the declaration of their love, and Willow felt like she couldn't get close enough to her lover. She began to wonder about Tara's revelation. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be 15 and pregnant. She thought back to herself at that age and how she was still in braces. Her mind continued to drift, and just as she began to fall asleep again, she heard Tara whisper and felt a kiss.

"Mmhmm, you too Baby," Willow whispered back, dropping a kiss on the top of Tara's head.

Tara was surprised and raised up on her elbow, "Hey, how long have you been awake?" Feeling a little embarrassed, she began to blush.

"Only a few minutes," a sleepy smile graced Willow's lips, "just enjoying the quiet snuggle time."

Tara leaned forward and captured Willow's sleepy lips in a loving kiss, "You are the love of my life," Tara repeated, this time looking Willow straight in the eye.

"I love you so much Tara and it feels so good to finally say it."

"When did you know? That you loved me."

"Hmmm," Willow rolled her eyes up trying to pinpoint the exact moment, "The day you came to watch me play. I remember standing at the fence watching you walk towards me and I thought, [i]she's the one.[/i] I know it sounds crazy, because we'd only just met, but on some level…I knew." She smiled shyly, "What about you Tare, when did you know?"

"Same day, but later, when we danced on the balcony. I remember thinking how it was the most perfect moment of my life."

"More perfect than this?" Willow breathed as she dipped her head and kissed Tara passionately.

"Mmhmmm, thank you," Tara said as she finally broke the kiss.

"For what?"

"For last night; being there for me," Tara answered as she traced Willow's lips with her fingertips.

"Of course, I love you Tara. I'll _always_ be here for you."

"I love you and I'm here for you too, no matter what. You know that, right?"

"I do and in the spirit of full disclosure, there_ is_ something I need to tell you as well."

Tara felt a chill travel down her spine; with all the emotional outpouring of the previous night, she wasn't sure if she could handle much more. She swallowed thickly, "Ok."

Willow released Tara from her embrace and sat up, resting her back against the headboard and intertwining their fingers.

Willow took a deep breath, "Ok first, please don't be mad at me and second, please don't be mad at me. Because if you get mad then I'll get _really_ nervous and just start babbling with no hope of getting this out or resolved and that would just be bad and uncomfortable and-"

"And this doesn't qualify as babbling?" Tara couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness of Willowbabble, no matter how serious the situation, "Sweetie, calm down, I promise I won't get mad at you. Besides, you're much too adorable." Tara shot Willow a lopsided grin as she placed a kiss on the top of Willow's hand.

"Ah, I kinda sorta haven't-told-my-parents-that-you're-coming-for-Thanksgiving." Willow blurted out in one long garbled sentence. She dipped her head, looking at her hand in Tara's, nervously fidgeting.

"Um, ok." Tara didn't really know what to say. It wasn't what she'd expected and she was relieved, but worried all at the same time, "Any particular reason why? I mean it's two weeks away. Are you sure it's even going to be ok with them?"

"Oh yea, that's not the issue," Willow brought her thumb up to her mouth and began to chew. She turned her head slightly and began talking, "Damn it, see I should have just called my Dad weeks ago. What the hell was I thinking? I could have just had him tell her; maybe I can still do that. She'll be pissy, but I at least I'll avoid _the talk_."

Tara reached around and gently turned Willow's head towards her, "Will, please, what's going on? Who is pissy with you?"

"My mother."

"Why would she be pissy with you for…oh," Tara's words trailed off as she realized what Willow was babbling about.

"Tara, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner about my mom. See, she's not homophobic in general, but she also refuses to accept the fact that one of her daughters is a lesbian. As liberal as she is, she's still a Jewish Mother. Which means her mission in life is to have me settled down with a 'nice Jewish boy,' get married and have and two and a half kids. So, I didn't tell her yet because well…and then I didn't tell you because well…"

"Because you thought I'd say no to going with you?"

Willow raised her eyes to meet Tara's, "Yeah, I'm sorry baby. I wasn't trying to trick you or anything, it's just with everything else that's been going on and-"

Tara put two fingers on Willow's lips, "Sshhhh, I'm not mad, but I do want you to call your mom, today. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Will, no more secrets, ok? If this is going to work, then we need to be completely honest with each other. I'm yours, I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok Tare, no more secrets," Willow's eyes met Tara's as she nodded her head, "Are you ok, after last night and everything?"

"Yeah, I think I just really needed to say it out loud."

"And the dreams? How often do you have them?" Willow furrowed her brow, even though Tara said she was ok, the redhead still worried. The thought of her not being there when Tara had a 'dream' was quite upsetting to Willow.

Tara puffed out her cheeks and exhaled, "I don't know, they come and go. It's not on a regular basis, even though I've had them for a long time. They happen more when I'm tired or stressed," Tara bit her bottom lip, "Willow, I wasn't completely honest with you before."

"About the dreams?" Willow was confused.

"No, about the therapy; about seeing a ps-psychologist. I told you I wasn't and I'm n-not, but I did go for a while after my mom died. Mostly for grief counseling, but we did discuss the night terrors."

"I thought…you said no one else knew?"

"Well, that part is true. I told him about the dreams, but just in general, I never told him exactly what I thought triggered them. That's when I found out that they were terrors and not just your garden variety nightmares." Tara's hands were shaking a little, as she continued, "He said that they will probably come and go for a long time or maybe forever, depending on what's going on in my life at the time. Before last night, I hadn't had one in at least 6 months."

Willow looked at Tara, with the most vulnerable expression, "So, I caused it?"

"No baby, no," Tara reassured Willow as she ran her fingers through the soft red tresses, "You didn't cause anything. I think I w-was just worried about telling you everything and I got myself all worked up, plus I was exhausted," Tara shrugged her shoulders, "They just happen and 99% of the time I don't even remember, but I need you to be aware because I'm sure it'll happen again."

Willow nodded, "I'll take care of you my love."

Tara smiled, "I know you will," and leaned in for a long deep kiss.

"Mmhhmm Tara," Willow mumbled.

Their kiss was getting deeper when Tara suddenly pulled away. She leaned over and grabbed Willow's cell off the nightstand and tossed it into her girlfriend's lap. "Here, call your mom. I'm gonna go talk to Kelly and see if we have anything for breakfast. Ok?"

Ok, but one more kiss?"

"You're incorrigible! Fine, but just one."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>Tara took a quick shower, dressed and padded out of her bedroom. A jubilant Ralphie, hopping about and wagging his tail met Tara as she entered the kitchen. Ralphie's foot had completely healed and he was back to his normal rambunctious self. Tara picked him up for a quick kiss, then sat him down, reaching to open a jar on the counter and pulling out a snack. After requesting that he sit, she rewarded him with a delicious bacon flavored treat. She then pulled a rawhide chew out of the cabinet, tossing it to Ralphie and giggling as he jumped; catching it in mid air. Ralphie scampered off to enjoy his chewy goodness as Tara made herself a cup of hot tea.<p>

After she gathered herself together, she made her way across the house and down the hall to Kelly's room. Tara knocked gently, but there was no answer. She knocked a second time, a little harder and when she still got no reply she placed her hand on the doorknob; turning it and opening the door slowly. She called out to Kelly, but received nothing in reply. As she entered the room she noticed that Kelly's bed was made and it appeared as if she hadn't spent the night there, although Tara didn't remember hearing her leave. Tara's brow furrowed and her face twisted. She was all ready to confront her assistant, but unfortunately, there was no one to confront. Several questions popped into Tara's mind: First, where was she this early on a Saturday morning? And two, if she had someplace to go, why the hell was she still living here? All things that Tara would have to get to the bottom of the next time she saw the brunette. Tara sighed, exiting the room and closing the door behind her, she wondered if Willow was faring any better and decided to go check.

As Tara rounded the corner turning to walk towards her bedroom, she noticed a freshly showered Willow lying on the couch in the living room. The redhead was wearing a large t-shit and lose fitting shorts, she had one hand wrapped protectively around her stomach and the other flung off the side of the couch petting Ralphie's head.

"Hey, are you ok? Tara asked.

"No," Willow said flatly, "My Mom didn't answer, so I left her a message to call me back. Now I'm nervous and my stomach is all acidy."

"Ohhh, poor baby. Want me to rub your tummy and make it all better?"

"Yes please!"

Tara picked up Willow's legs and sat down on the couch, allowing her girlfriend's legs to drape across her lap. She gently slid her hand under Willow's shirt and began rubbing in a circular motion.

"Hmhmm, that feels good. How'd it go with Kelly?"

"Well, it didn't; she's not here. In fact, I think she went out last night and never made it back. Her bed doesn't look slept in."

"Do you think she's avoiding you?"

"Possibly, I just don't understand what's gotten into her."

"Tara, how long have you known her?"

"Almost two years? I met her through a friend of a friend. My previous assistant, who had been with me for years, got married and moved to Florida; her husband is in the Air Force." Tara sighed, "Anyway, Kelly's had a hard life. Her mother has a bunch of kids and rather than be a burden to her, she left home when she was seventeen. She's a hard worked and helps to support her Mom and siblings."

"And there's never been any issues?" Willow questioned.

"No, she took to the job immediately and has been with me ever since. Everything was fine up until about a month ago and then she started to have all this personal drama with her roommates and boyfriends. She's been a little unfocused, but nothing major."

"Well, she definitely has a problem with me. Maybe she has a secret crush on you?" Willow giggled, sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

"And what if she does?" Tara replied playfully.

"I guess I'll just have to keep a _very_ close eye on you."

"How close?"

"How about this close?" Willow said as she tossed her legs off Tara and jumped in her lap; effectively straddling the blonde.

"Uh, that's pretty close, but not close enough." Tara's eyes grew dark and full of desire as she wrapped her hand around Willow's neck and pulled her forward, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss.

The kiss deepened as Tara began to work her hands inside Willow's shirt and up her stomach. Her hands seeming to travel of their own volition as she lightly brushed her palms across Willow's taught nipples.

"Mmhmm baby, that feels so good," Willow moaned into Tara's mouth, "but um, what if Kelly comes back and…"

"Then she'll get quite the show," Tara smiled seductively.

"Taaara…"

"Would you like some cheese to go along with that whine?" Tara replied as she kissed her way down Willow's neck.

"Baby, come on. Let's go to bed."

"Nope, this is _my_ house, remember? Stay right here, I'll be back in a minute."

Willow moved off Tara's lap as she hopped up and walked swiftly into the kitchen. She popped open the control panel for the gate and flipped a switch; closing the panel and returning to the living room.

"There we go, all set," Tara said as she crawled on top of Willow, reversing their previous positions, "Now, where were we?" She purred.

"Uh, I believe I was there and you were here."

"Well, I kind of like it up here."

"I'm not arguing."

"Good, cuz it's hard to kiss you when you're talking." Tara grinned.

Willow sat up straighter as Tara's lips met her half way in a scorching kiss. Tara's arms flew around Willow's neck as the redhead snaked her hands under Tara's shirt to unclasp her bra. Once the pesky piece of clothing was undone, Willow slid her hands under the loose material and grasped Tara's breasts.

"Oh baby," Tara breathed as she began to assault Willow's neck with open-mouthed kisses.

Willow lowered her hands, gathering the hem of Tara's shirt and pulled it over her head along with her bra. She swept her hands across Tara's bare back, reveling in the feel of her warm alabaster skin, as she nuzzled her face between Tara's breasts.

"Ummm, Tara boobs…" The redhead mumbled into Tara's chest as she latched onto Tara's left nipple, rounding it with her tongue, sucking hard and relishing the harden response. Willow's hands busied themselves in the small of Tara's back, one of her favorite spots on the blonde. She loved the softness and the gentle curves that she could never seem to get enough of.

Tara threw her head back and dug her nails into Willow's shoulders moaning loudly as the redhead continued to pleasure her breasts. Willow's hands slid downward and under the elastic of Tara's sweats, cupping both cheeks and kneading the firm flesh between her fingers. While one hand continued to massage Tara's bottom, the other made it's way around to the front, as Willow slid her hand between Tara's thighs and into the slick folds.

"Oh God, you're so wet Baby," Willow breathed passionately before crushing her lips against Tara's.

Tara gasped, "Clothes. Off. Too. Many," she mumbled between kisses, seemingly having a hard time forming coherent sentences.

Willow ceased her frenzied assault on her girlfriend long enough for both of them to remove their clothing, resuming their previous positions in a matter of seconds. Tara took Willow's face in her hands and hungrily devoured the redhead in a feverish kiss.

"I can never seem to get enough of you," Tara breathed into Willow's mouth.

Willow responded with a deep growl, pulling the blonde closer, picking up where she'd left off. Her hand moving of it's own accord, back to Tara's soaking center; sliding her fingers through the slick wetness and stroking Tara's swollen clit. The blonde's fingers wound their way through Willow's hair as her hips began to rock.

"What is it that you want Baby?" Willow panted.

"Inside. I _need_ you inside."

With their foreheads resting together and eye-to-eye, Willow slid her hand lower and entered Tara with two fingers. Tara groaned deeply, throwing her head back and thrusting her hips forward. Tara began a steady rocking as Willow worked her fingers deeper inside her girlfriend. As the pace quickened Tara gave up trying to hold on to Willow's shoulders and leaned forward to grip the back of the couch. This new positioning worked even better for Willow, as Tara's breasts were now firmly implanted in her face. Her mouth instinctively began to hungrily nibble every inch of Tara's breasts.

"Oh God Will, you feel so good." Tara said, looking down and enjoying the view of her lover's tongue flicking across the hardened nipples.

Willow looked up and locked eyes with Tara as she added a third finger, feeling her thrust forward. It felt so incredible being inside Tara, Willow truly felt as if she were a part of her. It was intoxicating. Tara's unbridled bucking increased as her yearning for release became more urgent. Willow grasped the back of Tara's neck, pulling her down and smashing their lips together.

Willow pulled away from the kiss and resumed her ferocious assault on Tara's chest as she pressed her palm harder into Tara's clit. Tara began to rock faster, her body shaking uncontrollably she suddenly arched her back and screamed Willow's name as her orgasm washed over her in wave after wave. Willow felt Tara's warm center spasm and squeeze around her fingers as she continued the gentle rhythm until Tara finally released her.

Panting and sweating, Tara collapsed onto Willow and they fell sideways onto the couch in a heap. Face to face they kissed lightly, Willow looked at her and Tara could read the love in her soft emerald eyes.

Tara reached between them and gently brushed Willow's sticky bangs from her face, "I love you Will," She whispered, tenderly kissing Willow's nose.

"I love you too, so much." Willow whispered, suddenly overcome with emotion. She tried desperately to hold back, but a single tear escaped, gliding quietly down her cheek.

Tara leaned in and kissed the tear from Willow's cheek, "Oh Baby, please don't cry."

"Sorry, I can't help it," she sniffed, "I just…I've never felt like this before and sometimes I get a little overwhelmed."

"My sweet Willow, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You're just, you Tare and I love you," Willow said with a slight sob.

"You're so tired. Rest Baby, I've got you." Tara lightly stroked Willow's cheek as Willow's arms wrapped tightly around her. The redhead was physically and emotionally drained. She desperately needed to sleep as much as Tara needed to cradle her.

Tara reached up and pulled a light blanket over them, then settled in for a much-needed nap.


	27. Ch 27 A Proper Wedding

_**Chapter 27: A Proper Wedding**_

Several hours had passed and Willow and Tara were still sleeping soundly on the couch. Willow was on her side facing out and Tara was firmly snuggled in, spooning her from behind. Both girls were exhausted, having gotten little sleep the night before.

"Mmhmm, Tara," Willow moaned in her sleep, "kiss my neck too."

Tara started to stir, unconsciously hearing her girlfriend's sleepy ramble. Over the last few weeks, Tara had grown accustomed to Willow's sleep babble and always enjoyed waking to the adorable tirades.

"Baby, what are you doing? That tickles," Willow giggled.

This last line of babble piqued Tara's interest, since she hadn't been doing anything but lying still. She raised her head and peered over Willow's shoulder to find Ralphie nuzzling and licking Willow's face and neck. She bit her lip desperately trying to hold the laughter that threatened to burst forth at any moment.

"Tare, your nose is cold," Willow complained to the furry intruder, crinkling her nose, "And your breath…"

Tara could no longer hold it in as her body began to convulse with laughter and several loud snorts. The latter was loud enough to jar the redhead from her slumber and put her eye to eye with a furry beast and huge sharp teeth.

"Aggghh! What the…?" Willow exclaimed, pulling her head back and nearly smacking Tara's nose in the process. "Ralphie?" A very confused Willow questioned the playful mutt that was still desperately vying for her attention.

"Holy hell, you scared the shit out of me!" Willow exclaimed once again as she pet the little dog on the head and neck.

Tara was doing her best to reel in the laughter, but was failing miserably.

"Don't think I don't hear you back there." Willow said firmly.

"I'm sorry," Tara said through the giggles, "But that totally made my day, maybe even my year."

"Ha Ha. Go ahead and laugh at my expense. I see how it is."

"Ok, if you insist," Tara continued.

Willow shifted her weight and turned towards the hysterical blonde, "Oh, you are so gonna pay."

"For what? I didn't do anything! I just woke up!"

"Uh huh, exactly how long were you gonna let that go on?"

"Until I got bored, so maybe, I don't know…forever?" Tara snorted, pulling her arms protectively against her chest. She fully expected to be on the receiving end of an extreme tickle fight, but Willow surprised her by wrapping her arms around her instead.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna pay. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but I will get my revenge, so when you least expect it…expect it!" Willow proudly proclaimed. "Now where is my proper wake up kiss?"

Without wasting a second, Tara leaned in, smoothing the hair off of Willow's face and rewarded her with a passionate kiss. "Good afternoon my Love. Was that better?"

"Yes, much and might I add…Ralphie seriously needs a breath mint or maybe ten." Willow scrunched her nose when mentioning the offending breath.

Hearing his name was all Ralphie needed as he leapt onto the couch and crawled his way up Willow, settling between the two women. They giggled and lovingly showered him with affection.

"I think our boy was feeling left out." Tara said as she scratched behind his ears.

Willow simply sat with a cheesy grin on her face. _She did it again_. "That's three."

"What?" Tara asked.

"Three times you let something slip and didn't notice it." Willow whispered as she watched Tara's eyes widen and the blush cover her cheeks when she realized it herself.

Tara smiled the lopsided smile that she reserved only for Willow, "So, you're keeping count? What were they?"

"The first was when you call us girlfriends and the second was last week when you told me to hurry _home_." Willow reminded Tara, who simply grinned and kissed Willow on her nose. Tara didn't really know what to say, she knew what she wanted to say, but kept it to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and kissed Willow again.

"So, what's the plan today?" Willow asked, still gently massaging the back of Ralphie's neck.

Tara groaned, "Does there have to be a plan or can we just stay right here?" She already knew by the pensive look on Willow's face that naked on the couch, however satisfying, wasn't a viable option. "I know, I know…school-work."

Willow nodded, "Sorry Baby," she said sympathetically, "I just have these two huge papers that are due in a few weeks, plus regular homework and I _really_ don't want to spend Thanksgiving with my head in a book. I'd rather it was somewhere else." She wiggled her eyebrows at Tara.

Tara smirked, "Me too. I understand Will, I have some scripts that I need to read over as well and a few other things to catch up on. But um, I w-was wondering if you'd like to go out to d-dinner with me tonight?" She silently cursed her stutter and had no idea why she was nervous asking Willow out on a date. They'd slept together, even declared their love, but had not gone out on an official type date. Sure, there had been the two parties they'd attended, but this was different…at least, in her mind.

Willow's eyes met Tara's and a grin began to creep across her face. "I would love to."

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon before Willow managed to pry herself away from Tara and head home. It was becoming tougher and tougher for them to be apart on their days off together. Willow parked in her assigned parking space; she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and began walking towards a set of long silver mailboxes. When she was a kid, getting the mail was an exciting adventure, but now it seemed more like a chore. She hadn't been home since early Thursday morning and had not picked up mail since the prior Thursday. She slid the key in her mailbox and turned it gingerly. As expected there was a stack of mail several inches high. She grabbed the mail and closed the box, locking and extracting the key. As she walked back towards her apartment, she glanced through the stack, separating the more important items from the junk. Finally arriving at her apartment, she opened the door and entered the small, darkened space.<p>

Willow stepped inside and dumped her bag unceremoniously on the floor with a resounding thud. She deposited the mail into a small wicker basket on the kitchen bar and sighed. She looked around the lonely space and realized that she hadn't missed it at all. Miss Kitty didn't even come to greet her. She was lying in the windowsill, presumably pissy that her master had been ignoring her of late. It wasn't until Willow plopped down on the couch that the moody feline finally jumped into her lap. She remained sitting on the couch absently stroking Miss Kitty for sometime before she finally went about doing a few chores and then settling down with her schoolwork.

Several hours had passed and Willow was completely entrenched in her work when the ring of her cell burst forth and caused her to jump in surprise. She smiled for a moment, thinking it was Tara, but the smile was quickly replaced by a frown when she saw 'Mom' blinking on the digital display. She stiffened and swallowed thickly before answering.

"Hello?"

"Willow honey, it's Mom. I just saw that you called. I accidentally left my phone at home when your Father and I went out earlier today. Is everything ok?" Sheila rambled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's fine. How is everything there?"

"Well, it's the same old same. Your Father is still your Father, Hunter is still living here until he closes on his house next month, Eli and Stella are _still_ not married, Milo is doing well in preschool and Gray is dating a gorgeous young woman, she's somewhat of a celebrity; a local beauty queen and he plans on bringing her to Thanksgiving dinner. She's just lovely." Sheila paused to take a breath and Willow took the opportunity to break in and get the conversation back on track and over with as soon as possible.

"Well, that's actually why I called." Willow said meekly.

"You wanted to talk about Grayson's date?" Shelia questioned.

"No, I wanted to talk about mine. I've been seeing someone seriously and-" Willow rolled her eyes as she was abruptly cut off.

"Really? How long? What's his name?" Sheila fired her questions off in rapid succession.

Willow's teeth clenched at the final question and she took a deep breath, "Mother! He's a she and why must you always do that to me? You know I'm Gay!"

There was an awkward silence between mother and daughter before Sheila finally spoke, "I'm sorry, I guess its just habit."

"So, you're in the habit of asking your _Lesbian_ daughter what guy she's dating? Kind of negates the whole gay thing just a little…don't cha think?"

"Willow, why must you take everything so seriously; you get so defensive. You _know_ it was an accident." Shelia was trying her best to backpedal. This was the first time she'd heard from Willow in weeks and did not want the conversation to erupt into a full on shouting match.

"Do I? Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm seeing someone very special and I'm bringing her home with me for the holiday." Willow said with conviction.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's a big step."

"I've never asked before, so it's safe to assume that I've given it a lot of thought."

"Well, technically, you didn't ask Willow. You just made the decision and assumed that it would be ok."

"I didn't think I had to _ask_ seeing how Gray can bring home just about whom ever he wants on a moments notice." Willow replied, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"This isn't about your brother Willow. This is about you and I just don't want you to put yourself in an awkward situation with this girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Willow wasn't sure where her mother was going and it incensed her that she kept calling Tara a 'girl'. Since she knew full well that Tara was all woman.

"It means…that if things don't go well with someone Grayson brings, she can always just go home and that won't be so easy for your-, for this girl. She'll be stuck here all week." Sheila spat, putting an emphasis on the last few words.

"My girlfriend Mother, she's my girlfriend and I don't think she minds being _'stuck'_ with me."

"Ok Willow, I got it. You don't have to throw it in my face."

Willow was steaming with anger at how her mother was turning everything back around on her, "I wasn't throwing anything in your face," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you're certainly throwing this on me at the last minute. Contrary to popular belief, I know you pretty well and you don't do anything without methodically planning it out."

She had Willow on that one and it infuriated the redhead even more knowing that her mother was right, "I know, sorry," Willow acquiesced.

"Well, we have a house full and I'm not even sure if we have room."

"She can sleep with me, my bed is big enough." Willow tossed it in nonchalantly, knowing that it would severely get under her mother's skin.

Sheila sighed deeply, "Willow if it was a boy I wouldn't allow you both in the same room unless you were _properly_ married. You can't expect-"

"Stop, just stop. Do you even hear yourself? Eli has been living _unmarried_ to Stella for years _and _they have a child. Gray is sleeping with a different woman practically every night. I _finally_ have someone that I genuinely care about enough to want her to meet my family and you throw 'proper marriage' in there knowing full well it can't happen. If this is going to be such a burden on you, then we just won't come." Willow knew that was the game changer, there was no way her mother wouldn't give in now. Thanksgiving was their big holiday and there had never been one that the entire family had not spent together…ever. She also knew that they could stay with Rachael or get a hotel, but threatening not to come was much more fun.

"Willow, I didn't say no, I just said…never mind. I'll talk to your father and we'll work it out."

"She's sleeping with me in my room Mom, besides it's not like we haven't-"

"Fine Willow, I don't need details."

Willow smirked and laughed inwardly, _I knew that would put her over the edge._

"Thank you Mom."

"Is there anything else you'd like to drop on me?"

Willow cringed, knowing that the biggest bomb had yet to be dropped, "Um no, I think that's it," _for now_ she thought. Willow was getting an immense amount of satisfaction thinking about the look that would be on her mother's face when she learned exactly whom 'the girl' was. She figured her mother was expecting a college girl, someone she could easily push around and dismiss as a fling. Willow knew everything would change once Sheila learned her lover's true identity. She felt a little guilty, for going about it like this, but inherently she knew it was her mother's fault for acting so poorly to begin with.

"So, how's school? And softball?" Sheila changed the subject to small talk, not wanting to irritate Willow any further, but the wheels were already turning and Sheila was not about to let it go completely.


	28. Ch 28A Date Night

_**Chapter 28A: Date Night**_

To say that Willow was emotionally drained was an understatement of gigantic proportions. After the call with her mother, she'd reached her daily limit. No longer able to concentrate on her schoolwork, she tried playing a few video games and when that didn't work she mindlessly leafed through a magizine. She knew that their dinner date was important to Tara; she'd noticed her nervous stutter and Willow didn't want to disappoint her with a sour mood. In truth, Willow was also a little apprehensive about the date. Cyndi had suggested they go out and tonight would put that plan to the test. It was going to be difficult being around Tara and not being able to touch her; no hand holding, no kissing…nothing. What if they slipped up? Willow was getting frustrated just thinking about it. _Whose idea was this stupid 'wait to come out' plan anyway? Oh yeah, mine. Idiot._ She needed to clear her head and decided to go for a run. She threw on her running tights, a tank top and her favorite Nikes. After turning off her iPhone, then setting it for iPod only, she grabbed her sunglasses and off she went.

An hour and 4 and a half miles later, a very hot and sweaty Willow arrived back at her apartment and headed straight for the shower. She stood under the warm water, letting it flow over her and wash away the anxiety. She thought briefly about the conversation with her mother, but decided to let it go and focus on tonight's date. Willow wanted to look perfect for Tara, knowing that they would most likely be photographed at some point. She definitely did not want to disappoint her.

So much had happened over the past month that she could hardly believe the turns her life had taken. She closed her eyes to rinse the shampoo from her hair and thoughts of Tara filled her mind. The majority of her time now a days was spent lost in thought about the beautiful blonde. She wondered if Tara thought about her as much, and secretly hoped that she did. She couldn't imagine ever loving anyone more than she loved Tara at this very moment.

She shut off the water, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She leaned her head forward and hastily towel dried her hair, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror with her hair going in all directions and the goofy smile on her face. She shook her head, laughing to herself and wondered how Tara could think that "that" was cute.

* * *

><p>Tara's day had been a lot less stressful than Willow's. She spent her time alone catching up on emails and reading scripts. She even managed to slip in a work out, successfully dispatching some of her nervous energy. Kelly never came home and though Tara thought about texting her, she decided not to. She did not want to spoil the evening with a bad mood either.<p>

After showering, Tara stood in her closet for about 30 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. She told Willow to dress casual, but nice, nothing formal. Tara needed something nice as well, that complemented her girlfriend without completely showing her up. She assumed that Willow would wear dress slacks and a blouse, since she hadn't seen her in anything else but pants. Tara slid on a pair of gray boot cut slacks that showed off her strappy Jimmy Choo sandals. Knowing how much her girlfriend enjoyed her cleavage, she opted for a loose fitting gray cami/black vest ensemble and topped it off with a matching black jacket.

Tara told Willow to be ready no later than 7:30pm because she'd made reservations at 8pm. She left about an hour early so she could stop by her favorite florist shop and pick up some flowers for her date. Upon exiting the shop, she was approached by several photographers. They clicked away furiously, all the while peppering her with questions about the recipient of the flowers.

"They're for a friend," she said as she smiled and waved before resuming her drive to Willow's apartment.

She drove around for a bit to make sure she wasn't being followed by the pesky Paparazzi and finally arrived at Willow's about 10 minutes later. As she walked towards the tiny apartment, she couldn't help but feel a slight tingling of déjà vu. Remembering back to their first meeting, Tara chuckled to herself, _so much has happened since then._

After knocking on the door, she waited patiently for Willow to answer and was rewarded with a stunning sight. Willow stood at the door nervously fidgeting, worried that Tara was disappointed with her clothing choice, until she realized that the stunned look on Tara's face was definitely a good sign. Tara stood for a long moment just staring, and at a complete loss for words.

"You like?" Willow asked, somewhat seductively.

"Uh huh." Tara mumbled, surprised that anything actually came out at all.

"Tara, baby…are you coming in?"

"Uh huh." She mumbled again as she stumbled across the threshold.

"Are those for me?" Willow asked and motioned towards the bouquet of yellow roses that Tara clutched in her hands.

"Yes, yes of course they are. Sorry but, I think you broke me."

Willow laughed and took the flowers from Tara. She brought them to her nose and inhaled deeply, "These are wonderful. How did you know, they're my favorite?"

"Oh um, I guessed? You know, Yellow Rose of Texas and all. Willow, you look drop dead gorgeous tonight. I…I don't even know what else to say."

"Thanks Sweetie," Willow replied while looking Tara over and blushing furiously "You uh, you look pretty _wow_ yourself."

Tara took a step towards Willow and ran her hands down the sides of the redhead's form fitting long sleeve slate blue mini dress and stopping at her hips. She pulled her girlfriend forward and kissed her passionately.

"You. Are. Amazing." Tara said, punctuating each word with a kiss. Then taking Willow by the hands and stepping back, "Just…let me look at you for a minute."

Willow was beaming proudly; thrilled that she'd made the right choice in clothing. During her run she decided that she wanted to dress up. It was seldom that she got the opportunity, since her life was immersed in school or sports; neither being the proper venues for a mini dress, black tights and knee high boots. She'd also taken extra time with her hair and make up; drying her bangs across her forehead and using the flat iron on the rest, making it look long and silky. Something Tara could not resist running her fingers through.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," the blonde said, referring to the fact that she wasn't going to be able to 'knoodle' with Willow.

"I know baby, I'm beginning to think that this plan was a _really_ dumb idea."

"Not dumb, just necessary. Come on. Let's go before we lose our reservations."

They climbed into Tara's car and headed out into the night to begin their first 'official' date.

"Hey," Willow exclaimed, "I just realized that this is the first time I've ever ridden in your car!"

Tara smiled and looked at Willow quizzically, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yep, either I've driven or we drove separately, oh and then there was the limo."

"I guess you're right," Tara said grinning at Willow, "Ok so far?"

"Definitely! So, where are we going anyway or is this a big surprise?"

"I thought we'd go to Spago, in Beverly Hills."

Willow's mouth dropped, "Really? Spago? _The_ Spago?"

"Y-Yes, is that ok?" Willow's reaction had worried Tara and now she wondered if it was too much too soon.

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome!"

Tara giggled at Willow's unbridled enthusiasm over a restaurant.

"What a minute? It's nearly impossible to get in there, I know because Stacey's boyfriend has been trying to get them reservations there for months and we just decided to go less than 8 hours ago and you already got reservations? I don't underst-"

"Will, please just relax and breathe. In and out…remember?" Tara said quite amused with her girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry Tare. Once again, I kinda forgot exactly who I'm with. Dur!"

"It's fine Baby, I just called and said I was coming and that was that. Being famous is quite nice sometimes…it definitely has its perks." Tara said, grinning widely, "Besides, the Paps hang out there like vultures. Operation 'be seen and photographed' is now in action!"

Willow smiled back at Tara, lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on each knuckle. She then pointed at the digital display on Tara's dash, "Do you mind if I…?"

"Go right ahead Sweetie, I was wondering how long it was going to take you anyway."

Willow snorted, "You know me _way_ too well."

She began fiddling with all the available options…the GPS, the DVD, the rear video camera and so on. She finally got to the radio and settled on a station that was playing top 40 music.

As Willow began to sing along with the music, Tara started listening intently to the adorable redhead's own special version of the song.

Willow sang quietly, "_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a cheese stick, like a cheese stick. Now I'm feelin' so fly like a cheese stick_."

It wasn't long before Tara started to snicker, she came to a stop at a red light and looked over at Willow; highly amused.

"What? Is my singing _that_ bad? I like this song!" Willow frowned and sagged into her seat.

Tara cleared her throat in an attempt to let her down easy, "No Sweetie, your singing is beautiful but uh, I don't think those are the words." Tara chuckled.

"Sure they are, I mean listen…she's _clearly_ saying cheese stick."

Tara's raised an eyebrow, "Will, why would they be singing about a cheese stick?"

"I have no idea, I don't write the stuff, I just sing along." Willow replied smiling at Tara.

"Honey?" Tara said and pointed at the digital display, that clearly read '_Like A G6'_.

"Oh my God, I've been singing it like that for months and no one told me! Damn…" Willow said as she turned her head, looked at Tara and they both burst out laughing.

Tara and Willow were laughing so hard they were crying, so Tara finally pulled over a few blocks from the restaurant so they could wipe their eyes and fix their make up.

"Oh my God Willow, that was priceless! No one else can make me laugh like that, I love you Baby."

"I love you too Tare, even though you're all with the laughing at my expense…twice in the same day even!"

"Well, I'm sure my payback is just around the corner. C'mere you." Tara reached out and slid her hand across Willow's shoulder and around the back of her neck, pulling her in close for a sweet kiss.

"Mmhmm, I guess we'd better get this out of our systems now," Willow breathed and kissed Tara again. It didn't take long before the kiss deepened and they were caught in a full on make out session.

Tara finally pulled away and sighed, "Maybe we should just go back home because you look and taste absolutely delicious tonight."

Willow smiled smugly, her green eyes shining, "Hmm, that is a nice thought, but I got all dressed up and I'm hungry too."

Tara groaned, "This is going to be a _very_ long night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28B: Spago<strong>_

Tara pulled up in front of Spago and as expected there were several photographers hanging around on the sidewalk about 20 yards away. Spago had a strict policy of keeping them back as not to disrupt their guests. The valet attendants greeted the women within a matter of seconds, one on either side of the car to open their doors. As soon as Tara emerged the photographers went wild, calling to her and snapping pictures. Tara rounded the car, meeting a waiting Willow and instinctively reached out to take her hand. Luckily Willow had her wits about her and stopped Tara with a look before it turned into an awkward moment.

"Sorry, force of habit," The blonde whispered.

Willow simply smiled and they walked side by side into the restaurant.

They were greeted by a perky blonde hostess, "Good evening Miss Maclay, it's a pleasure to have you dining with us tonight."

"Thank you." Tara replied.

"We have your table ready, please follow me, right this way."

Willow and Tara followed the chipper hostess to their table. Tara smiled and winked at her date as Willow took in her surroundings. Simply put, the place was beautiful. A sophisticated, yet warm and elegant environment, obviously designed for the elite patron. The main dining room itself was quite expansive featuring a cut out ceiling with a whimsical handcrafted design and all original works of art adorning the walls. The main room itself was designed around an open kitchen, which could be viewed through a giant wall of etched glass. The restaurant screamed excess.

They were seated in the center of the main room, presumably the best table in the house, easily visible to everyone. Tara had been right when she told Willow that it was definitely the place to be seen. The waiter arrived quickly and took their drink orders. They both ordered Raspberry martinis and a glass of water.

"So, what do you think?" Tara asked as she unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap.

"Uh, nice doesn't even begin to describe it. More like…wowsa. You wer-"

Willow started to say something when she caught sight of a tall, dark and incredibly handsome man in a suit approaching their table that looked oddly familiar to her.

"Tara, darling, it's been awhile. How are you?" He leaned in and they kissed on the cheeks.

"Christian hi, I'm well. How are you?"

"Oh, I can't complain too much." He responded and looked over in Willow's direction. Who, in true Willow fashion, still had no idea who he was. "Hello."

"Hi" Willow replied.

"Willow Rosenberg ~ Christian Bale, Christian ~ Willow." Tara said, introducing them.

"A pleasure to meet you Willow," He said as he reached out and shook her hand, "Well, I won't keep you Tara. I just wanted to say hello. It was nice to meet you Willow."

"You too," Willow smiled up at him.

"It's good to see you too Christian please say Hi to Sibi for me."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye."

The waiter arrived with their drinks as Christian was leaving. "Sorry Will, I should have warned you that there's probably going to be a lot of that tonight."

"Oh, it's fine, no biggie," Willow said as she took a sip of her martini, "Wow, this is the best martini I've ever tasted. I could drink these all night and please don't let me because I don't want to defile the inside of your car, and not in a good way…if you know what I mean."

Tara chuckled, "You're adorable." She whispered, giving Willow her patented half smile. Effectively causing the redhead to grin goofily.

"So, do you know what you're having? Everything here is exquisite."

"I haven't even looked at the menu yet," Willow replied and she began to glance through the menu, "Tare, there's no prices in here."

"Un huh, their theory is, if you have to ask the price, then you shouldn't be dining here."

"Oh, well, then…"

"Sweetie, get whatever you like and don't worry about it. Ok?"

"Ok Baby."

The waiter soon came back for their order. Willow decided on Endive and Spring Vegetable salad for a first course and the Pan Roasted Chicken with Black Trumpet Mushrooms for the main course. Tara got the same first course and Seared Virginia Striped Bass for her main course.

"So, how was your day?" Willow asked as she took a long sip of her drink.

"It was ok, I got a lot done, but I missed you," Tara smiled sweetly.

Willow returned the smile, "So tell me about the scripts that you read. Anything good?"

"Yeah actually, the movie script that Cyndi sent over was really strong," Tara nodded and continued, "It's about a woman, Meridian Stetford, who was kidnapped when she was a teenager and held captive for 16 years in a basement. The screenplay is based on her autobiography and it's pretty harrowing; nothing close to what I'm doing right now on TV."

"Wow, that sounds interesting. Are you thinking about doing it?"

"I don't know. Shooting starts in May and will probably run all summer; it's being shot on location in Vancouver. So, it would mean no break for me at all and…" Tara's words trailed off as she developed a worried look on her face.

"…and we'd have to be apart for several months?" Willow understood exactly what Tara was saying. "Tara Maclay, I don't want you to even think about turning it down because of me. We'll be fine. Besides, I have this whole Team USA summer commitment that I can't get out of no matter what, remember?"

"I know, but the thought of months without you…ugh. Not pleasant at all," Tara gave Willow a knowing look and sipped her drink, "How about you? How was your day?"

Willow stiffened a bit recalling the talk with her mother, "Well, it was interesting and a little lonely too."

"So…the interesting part first?"

"Yeah so, I talked to my Mom," Willow responded nervously.

"And…" Tara prompted.

"And, let's just say she didn't disappoint," Willow sighed, somewhat deflated, "I basically told her that I was bringing someone special and she immediately assumed it was a guy." Willow cringed seeing Tara's slightly irritated facial expression.

"Why in the world would she ask you that when she knows for a fact that you're a Lesbian?" Tara hissed, whispering the last word.

"That's the million dollar question. I have no idea why she does anything. You know, I'm gonna need a lot of these at Thanksgiving." Willow pointed to her drink and took another sip. Then proceeded to recount the phone conversation.

She tried to give Tara the Cliff Notes version, since they were very much out in public, but the interruptions continued. Tara apologized, but it wasn't necessary since Willow was fine not discussing her mother. The subject wasn't exactly date material anyway, plus their first course had just arrived as well.

"Tara, oh my God…this is amazing!" Willow mumbled, grinning widely as she swallowed her first bite.

"Um hmm, I told you…exquisite, even the salads." The blonde reiterated, smiling and winking at Willow.

They sat in relative silence just enjoying the atmosphere and their first course. When they finished, the waiter cleared their plates and the empty martini glasses; he returned a few minutes later to refill their water. Both girls had decided that one drink was enough, especially since Tara was driving. They chatted amicably about miscellaneous topics until the main course arrived.

The waiter sat their plates on the table in front of them and Willow's eyes danced. Tara shook her head and smiled sweetly, basking in the absolute cuteness that was Willow. It was such a small yet pure moment, one that in all probability would be lost in time, but it was one that caused Tara's heart to swell to the point of nearly bursting. She sat for a long moment simply observing the redheads every move; the way she picked up her fork, delicately but with purpose. The way she closed her eyes when she inhaled the delectable aroma that gently rose from her plate. Tara made it a point to memorize all of it.

Tara finally snapped out of it when she realized that Willow was actually speaking and not just chewing her food.

"What? Sorry Sweetie."

"It's ok, I said someone is waving and walking towards us." Willow raised her eyebrows and pointed with her eyes behind Tara to the attractive blonde that was moving rapidly in their direction.

Tara glanced backwards and smiled, then turned to Willow and grimaced.

"Tara! Hi! Long time no see," The woman shouted rather loudly, enough for several tables' worth of people to turn their heads in her direction.

"Hey, ditto!" Tara replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, which caught Willow by surprise, but seemed to be lost on the other woman. Willow, through some sort of miracle, actually recognized the petite blonde as Tara's co-star on Grant's Park, but could not remember her name.

"So, I am surprised to see you out and about. I see our resident hermit crab finally took a trip out of her shell."

Tara's fist clinched in her lap and her eyes narrowed, as this woman tossed a veiled insult in her direction. Tara cleared her throat, "Hello Shanna. I didn't see you, where are you sitting?"

The woman gestured to a table far across the room in the corner. "Oh wow, nothing like getting put into the corner." Tara pointed out.

"Oh, well it was hell getting in, I guess you had this reservation for awhile then?" She questioned Tara.

The entire time Willow was sitting quietly and slightly stunned, looking between the verbally sparring women like she was watching a tennis match. She wanted to stand up and slap the woman, but instead let her girlfriend deftly handle the situation. She figured that Tara didn't need her getting all-large with the butch in the middle of the most exclusive restaurant in LA.

"Actually, it was a spur of the moment thing. I just called a couple hours ago and spoke to Wolfgang personally; he got us right in and a great table too." Tara smiled widely and smoothed her hand across the crisp white tablecloth, knowing that it seriously pissed off her co-star. Shanna bent over backwards to be out and seen at every possible opportunity, yet she still could not eclipse Tara's fame. It irritated her to no end that Tara was so popular, and without even trying.

Shanna, desperate to turn the tide of the conversation in her favor, decidedly set her sights on Willow.

"Tare, aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_? She said as she turned and leered in Willow's direction.

Tara smiled and winked at Willow, "Shanna Miller ~ Willow Rosenberg."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Shanna," Willow smiled as she reached out her hand in a gesture of goodwill, however, Shanna failed to return the gesture and left Willow in a somewhat awkward position. Which irritated Tara even more.

"So Willow, are you an actress or something?" Shanna asked.

"No, I'm not an actress," Willow could see that Tara was on the verge, so she decided that it was time she jumped into fray as well, "Are you?" She asked innocently, causing Tara to nearly spit out her water.

"What?" The shocked woman replied.

"I was asking if you were an actress, I'm sorry, but don't really recognize you." Willow was astute enough to realize that that particular punch hit the caddy woman where it hurt.

The petite blonde was taken a-back and answered indignantly, "Haven't you ever watched our show? _Grant's Park?_"

"Oh, sure I've seen _Tara's_ show tons of times, I'm a huge fan. But, I don't really remember you…"

Shanna stood with her mouth gaping at Willow, who simply gave her the best innocent puppy dog look she could muster.

"So Shan, it was great running into you tonight. I guess I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah, see you Tara."

"Ba Bye now, it was really nice meeting you Shannon." Willow shot in the co-star's direction.

"Shanna, it's Shanna." She replied flatly and skulked back to her table.

Willow and Tara waited until she retreated a little further before they began chuckling.

"What the frilly heck was that all about?" Willow leaned forward and asked quietly.

"Ugh, it's ridiculous really. She's just a little too big for her britches, that's all. Nothing I can't handle."

"Wow and hear I thought competitive sports was cut throat."

"You have no idea Will and by the way…you're good! I don't recognize you? Shannon? That was pure _genius_."

Willow smiled smugly, blowing on her fingernails and rubbing them confidently across her shoulder, "I know…it's a thing."

Tara shook her head, "You goof, I guess we make a pretty good team." Tara smiled shyly and ducked her head.

Willow was anxious to change the subject for fear of inappropriate PDA's, "Tare, I can't believe how amazingly good this tastes. I mean, it's just chicken, but it's outta this world."

Tara smiled once again at Willow's abundant excitement over her food, "Here baby, try some of mine." Tara scooped up a bite with her fork and without even thinking, fed it to Willow. "Ummmm, oh that's amazing too. Can we come back? I seriously need to do more taste testing."

"We can order it to go as well, that way we can actually eat it in peace."

"Ohh, great idea!"

"So, don't get too full, because I was hoping maybe we could share a dessert?" Tara reached out towards Willow and scooped some food from the redhead's plate.

"Pfft, like you even have to ask. I already eyed the dessert tray on the way in and there is some sort of chocolate-y to die for looking thing that I'd have no problem ordering."

"Ummm, I have no idea what it's called, but I know _exactly_ what you're talking about." Tara suddenly became all dreamy eyed recalling the chocolate extravaganza.

Willow laughed at Tara's reaction, "Now look who's having a food-gasm."

The rest of the evening went well and without any more drama, even though a few more people stopped by to say hello, including Wolfgang Puck himself. Tara seemed to be enjoying herself and that made Willow ecstatic. All of her previous worries had been tossed aside with the sound of Tara's melodic laughter.

"Tara, it's official. I'm stuffed."

"Well, this is a momentous occasion." Tara quipped.

"Haha…my girlfriend the comedian."

"Are you ready Sweetie?"

"Yeah, I think I need to lie down and get some of those patented Tara tummy rubs."

"Sure thing Love, just let me take care of the check."

"It wasn't too expensive was it?"

"Willow…" Tara chided.

"Ok, ok I won't ask again."

As they exited the building to wait for the car at the valet, Tara noticed that there was about twice as many photographers hanging around than when they arrived and their attention was solely focused on Tara and Willow, even though several other celebrities exited before and right after they did. Tara was definitely the object of their affection tonight. The couple continued smiling and chatting as they waited by the curb, doing their best to keep an acceptable distance from each other. The Paparazzi continued on their quest for the perfect shot of their beloved 'girl next door' and barely kept their distance, causing them to receive several warnings from Spago security. Both Tara and Willow were relieved when the car finally arrived.

Once safely in the car, Willow sighed as she buckled her seatbelt, "Wow, that was a little…"

"Overwhelming?" Tara continued, as she slowly pulled away from the curb.

"No, not overwhelming, just difficult to keep up the charade," Willow smiled sweetly at Tara, taking her hand and reassuring her that things were fine, "I don't get how people do it for so long."

"I've done it my whole life." Tara answered quietly; feeling a little embarrassed and sad that she didn't have the guts to come out sooner.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes Sweetie," Tara replied, "I do and now I have you beside me holding my hand and I don't have to be scared anymore." Willow simply nodded and squeezed Tara's hand tighter.

The blonde lifted their conjoined hands and kissed the back of Willow's as the redhead scooted closer, resting her head on Tara's shoulder. Several hours of not being able to touch was taking its toll and they needed to feel each other and be as close as they possibly could.


	29. Ch 29 Promises, Promises

**I just wanted to say a big THANKS to those of you that have left me feedback. I've been pretty lax about responding and I apologize profusely, but I do read and appreciate all of it. So, keep it coming!**

**I do want to address a few of you that have questioned whether or not this constitutes as a _real _fanfic or not. Maybe not in the more traditional definition of the word fanfic, but it's a fanfic just the same. It has the same two basic characters, just in a different scenario with no magical powers. If this doesn't count as fiction, I really don't know what does, lol. I understand that AU writing does not hold up to canon, but it's super fun to write. I've read hundreds, if not thousands, of W/T centric fics over the years and quite frankly, I needed something new and different. Sure, I could have written my take on S4 or another Tara coming back, etc. but I kinda feel like 'it's all been done.' So, why try to reinvent the wheel, ya know? My advice to the naysayers...just take a deep breath, sit back and relax. Enjoy the alternate universe where Willow is not addicted to magic, Tara's not dead, there's no hellmouth and all is right in the world. Trust me, it's gonna be ok. **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 29: Promises, Promises<span>_**

Willow couldn't sleep. She'd been lying awake, snuggled next to Tara for the better part of an hour and usually that was enough to lull her into an extremely peaceful slumber, but not today. Her active mind was in overdrive and she needed to be up and moving. Unfortunately, Tara was sleeping soundly, lying on her stomach with her right arm sprawled across Willow's chest; effectively pinning her to the bed. The last thing Willow wanted to do was wake her at such an early hour, especially on a Sunday morning. So, she gradually slid out from under Tara, an inch at a time and off the side of the bed. She threw on a pair of Tara's sweats and a t-shirt, grabbed her cell and tip toed out of the bedroom.

It wasn't long before Tara awoke alone in the king size bed and a bit confused by the empty spot that her girlfriend should have been occupying. She sat up, letting the red satin sheet gently slip from the top half of her naked body and fall in a heap around her waist; yawning and stretching she called to Willow, but did not receive an answer. Tara pouted, as this was not something that normally happened when they slept together. Their morning snuggle time was usually a cherished event. She dragged herself out of bed, pulled on her robe and went in search of Willow.

It wasn't long before she found her love in the backyard…cleaning the pool. Tara hovered in the doorway, just watching. Willow had pulled her sweats up to her knees, tied up the shirt in the back and rolled up her sleeves. Tara could see the muscles flexing in Willow's toned arms as she pushed the long pole of the vacuum back and forth across the bottom of the pool. The sunlight sparkling and shimmering as it danced across the water's surface. Tara yawned again and decided to find out what possessed Willow to get up at the crack of dawn to clean her pool.

"Will?" Tara called out as she slowly walked across the patio.

"Oh, hey baby," Willow replied, standing on the edge of the pool still vacuuming, "Did I wake you?"

"No, not exactly. Well, you not being in bed is what woke me. Sweetie, what are you doing?"

Willow shrugged, "Um, cleaning the pool?"

"I can see that, but why?"

"It was dirty?"

"OK, first of all, you're answering all of my questions with a question, second, I have someone that cleans the pool and third, it's like 8am on a Sunday morning…_our_ Sunday morning," Tara moved closer and slid her arms around Willows waist, "The only thing you should be doing is snuggling with me in bed." Tara slid her hands under the knotted t-shirt, feeling the smooth skin on the small of Willow's back as she glided her lips across Willow's.

Willow dropped the pole and wrapped her arms around Tara, weaving her hands through the fine hair at the nape of Tara's neck. She leaned forward and kissed Tara deeply. Then pulled her into a tight embrace; laying her head on Tara's shoulder and sighing deeply.

"What's bothering you Will?"

Willow mumbled incoherently into Tara's shoulder and squeezed the blonde tighter.

Tara pulled back and locked eyes with Willow, smoothing some hair behind her ear, "Talk to me Sweetie."

"Well, first, you should know that when I'm upset or worried about something I tend to clean or obsessively organize things. I need to be moving, I tend to think better and since your house is immaculate, this was the only thing I could find to do. Although, when I'm done here I was planning on weeding out that garden over there and by the way, your chemicals are out of balance. There's _way_ too much chlorine in here. See, this was always my job at home, I was pool cleaning gal, so I know a thing or two about pools and the importance balancing the chemicals and…what?"

Tara was still gently caressing Willow's lower back and smiling softly, "I was just wondering if you were going to get to the point of this babble anytime soon."

"Oh, sorry." Willow pulled away from Tara and sat down in a patio chair, leaning her elbows on her knees and cradling her head in her hands.

Tara followed her love, pulling up a chair and sitting close to her; their knees lightly touching. She placed both hands on Willow's arms and rubbed them softly, silently letting Willow know that she was there and ready to listen.

"Tara, I feel like I backed myself into a corner."

"What do you mean?"

"With my Mom, I-I should have told her sooner or at least I should have been more honest with her. It's just that, she makes me so damn mad and now it's gonna look like I'm taking advantage of your fame and throwing it in her face like, 'Ha! Look who I'm dating!' and I _never_ intended for that to happen. This plan was just…stupid. I should have thought it through more and looked at all the possible consequences. Plus, now it's worse because of stupid Grayson."

Tara looked puzzled, "Grayson?"

"Yeah, I guess he's seeing some sort of '_local celebrity_' and bringing her to dinner. A beauty queen or something…I don't really know. It's extremely hard to keep up with the multitude of women he dates. He's a man whore and it doesn't seem to matter, oh but there's a different set of rules for me," Willow's proclaimed sarcastically, "Anyway, she'll just think I was trying to one up him or something and she already said, '_she's just lovely_' blah, blah, blah."

Tara had never seen this side of Willow and she wasn't sure if Willow was angry or jealous or a little of both. At this point, she was just trying to keep up and work through Willow's rant, but she was an only child and had no knowledge or experience dealing with sibling rivalry. Unfortunately, she did have experience dealing with a controlling mother.

"Willow, slow down Honey, because I'm just not sure what you're getting at."

"Sorry, sorry…sorry." Willow's voice drifted and at this point, _she_ wasn't even sure what she was getting at.

"No apologies, you have nothing to be sorry for. I've just never had brothers or sisters and I'm not sure why whom ever they are dating is going to interfere with my going home with you? Sorry, I'm confused." Tara finally admitted.

Willow laughed lightly, "Now who's apologizing?" Tara smiled back and kissed Willow's forehead, "Tare, my irritation with my mother unconditionally accepting anyone they bring home, has me nefariously wanting to capitalize on your fame."

"Oh," Tara replied nervously, "Got it." She slid her hands off of Willow and sat back a little.

Willow leaned forward and grasped Tara's hands, not letting her get very far, "Tara, this is not what I intended and I don't want you to think-"

Tara cut Willow off before she had a chance to elaborate, "I know, but It doesn't matter what I think and it doesn't matter what you intended, it's about how your family is going to _perceive_ your actions."

Willow sat quietly listening as Tara continued, "I love you Willow, but you can't use me to get back at your mother because she pissed you off."

Willow smiled softly, raising her head and locking eyes with Tara, "I know," she whispered, "How'd you get so perceptive anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe hanging around some super hot college girl." Tara replied, cupping Willow's cheek.

Willow leaned into the touch and smiled softly, "Who is she? I may have to kick her ass." Willow sat for a moment just staring into the beautiful half lidded blue eyes before her, until she finally leaned in and captured Tara's lips in a long sensual kiss. "I love you too."

Willow sat up, reaching across the patio table she grabbed her cell and started to scroll through her contacts.

Tara cocked her head and looked at Willow quizzically, "Who are you calling?"

"My Dad."

Tara smiled sweetly and kissed Willow again as she rose from her chair, "I'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks, love you Tare."

* * *

><p>For the next 30 minutes Willow walked and talked, pacing back and forth by the pool, out into the garden and around the patio. There was so much pacing that even Ralphie had given up trying to keep up with the redhead. He'd finally succumbed to exhaustion and laid down in the shade of a large oak tree. Tara had also given up watching Willow through the kitchen window and went to take a shower. When Willow finally hung up with her Dad, she dismantled the pool vac and put it away. She whistled to Ralphie and they quickly made their way into the house.<p>

Willow found Tara in the bedroom sitting on the sofa reading a book. Willow hovered near the bed, Tara had not heard her enter and Willow took the brief moment to admire the woman she loved so much. Tara was sitting with her feet up on the sofa, her hair was wound up in a towel and her blue silky robe clung in all the right places. Tara's delicate features were backlit by the soft light cascading through in the window behind her; a golden incandescent glow emanated around her. _She looks like an angel…my angel_.

Willow's sigh alerted Tara to her presence and the love sick redhead was snapped from her reverie, "Hey, how was the call?"

"Um, it was fine." Willow replied.

"Over 30 minutes of just fine, huh?" Tara quirked an eyebrow, as she lay the book in her lap, patting a spot on the sofa next to her.

Willow descended into the proffered spot and snuggled into Tara's chest as she wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulders. Willow fumbled with the robe's tie as she rested a hand on Tara's stomach. "So, I told my Dad."

"Was he upset?"

"Huh? Oh, no. He was definitely surprised and excited to meet you, a-and not just because you're you, but because you're…well, _you_."

Tara chuckled at the adorable way Willow had with words and the fact that she totally understood her, "But?"

"How'd you know there was a 'but?'" Willow replied as she glanced up at Tara. "Ok, there's a but. He won't tell her, he's making me call and explain it myself."

"So, that entire time on the phone was you shamelessly begging your Dad to relay the message to your Mom?"

Willow smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "Yes?" She squeaked.

"Awww, my poor baby has to actually tell her mother that she's dating an incredibly gorgeous movie star!" Tara giggled.

Willow popped up and swung a leg over the giggling blonde and pinning her to the sofa, "Once again, I say…smart ass."

"Well, it's better than be-" before she could finish, Tara was cut off by Willow's phone vibrating in her pocket. "So, is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?"

"Both." Willow replied as she leaned in as captured Tara's lips in a voracious kiss.

"Wow, what's gotten in to you?" Tara asked.

Willow smirked, "Nothing…yet."

Unfortunately her phone began to vibrate yet again, breaking the mood. Willow dropped her head on Tara's shoulder and whined, "What now?"

"Will, just answer it Sweetie."

Willow pulled the offending phone out of her pocket and scrunched her face.

"Your Mom?"

"No, Hunter. I bet my Dad called him," The redhead finally answered, "Hello?"

Tara began teasing Willow as she talked with her brother, walking her fingers up her girlfriend's thigh, only to have them playfully swatted away.

"Uh huh…stop it! Oh, not you Hunt. The uh, _dog _is bugging me. Yeah, I'm at Tara's. Uh huh, uh huh…WHAT!" Willow exclaimed and suddenly jumped up.

"What's going on?" Tara whispered.

"Baby, can you grab your laptop?" Willow asked sweetly cupping the receiver as she was met with a quick nod from Tara.

She returned a minute later with her laptop, handing it to Willow on the sofa and watching as the redhead cradled the phone on her shoulder and furiously typed on the keyboard.

"Ok Hunt, yeah, uh huh. Ok I see it. I'll call you back later, ok? I know…thanks, bye."

"Willow, what's going on?" Tara asked as she sat down next to Willow so she could see the computer screen. "Oh boy."

"I mean, it's not too bad…right?" Willow questioned and pointed to the headline, **'Tara Maclay and _Friend_ OUT on The Town.' **"I mean, no innuendo there."

Under the headline was an image of Willow and Tara entering the restaurant. That wasn't the issue, inset in the lower corner of that picture was a smaller image of Tara leaving the florist with a bouquet of yellow roses and the quote, _'They're for a friend.'_

"Damn! How the hell was I supposed to know they'd be lurking at the florist shop? Well, I guess _'operation be seen and photographed'_ was a success," Tara stated dryly, "Let the fun begin. I guess you should probably call your Mom before she finds out the hard way."

Willow snorted, "Tare, I don't think my Mom reads Perez Hilton's blog."

"Maybe not, but it may show up in Us Weekly or People? Plus if Hunter saw it…"

"Maybe, but as long as it's not printed on the cover and sitting in the grocery check out in the next couple hours, I think we're safe until after I take a shower. Hunter only saw it because he set up a Google alert and he already checked all the mainstream sites and didn't see anything yet, it's just on a few blogs. He also said that Perez was the only one with a smart ass headline."

Tara nodded, knowing that this was only the beginning, "Go take your shower and I'll make you something to eat. We'll check back later to see if anything else has shown up." She kissed Willow lightly and playfully swatted the redhead's behind as she rose from the sofa.

"Promises, promises," The redhead mumbled as she sauntered away, removing her clothes as she walked. Leaving Tara to openly gawk at her now naked girlfriend.

Tara hopped off the couch and hastily discarded her towel on the floor. She walked quickly to the kitchen, grabbed a couple items from the fridge and headed back to the bedroom. She deposited the items on the bed; sitting down next to them as she grabbed a brush off the nightstand and brushed out her damp slightly tangled hair.

She heard the water turn off and knew it was time to put her plan into action. Tara laid across the bed, facing the bathroom door and picked up the can of whipped cream. She shook the can and began to squirt the light fluffy cream on to her breasts in a circular motion. "Holy shit that's cold!" She whispered as her nipples rose to attention underneath the sugary treat. She then applied a generous amount between her thighs, lying on her back, she topped off her creation with fresh strawberries.

Willow finally finished her morning routine and exited the bathroom wearing only the towel that her hair was wrapped in. As soon as she spotted Tara she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Holy…" was the only word that fell from Willow's gaping mouth.

"Well, I did promise to make you something to eat," Tara offered, smiling seductively and taking a bite out of a strawberry.

"Ummm, strawberry Tara cake, my favorite," Willow turned, removing the towel and tossing it back into the bathroom. She wasted no time closing the gap between herself and the tasty treat that awaited her.

Willow crawled on all fours across the bed, looking predatory as she dipped her head and began to run her tongue around the edge of the yummy treat that was Tara's left breast. With each stroke of her tongue, she lapped up more of the creamy treat as Tara moaned under her. Finally reached the strawberry and picking it up with her teeth, Willow leaning forward and offered half of the sweet treat to the blonde, who gladly accepted; biting off her half and kissing Willow hungrily at the same time.

"Mmmmm Baby, you are full of surprises, aren't you?" Willow breathed as she trailed soft kisses down Tara's neck and chest.

"You have no idea." Tara purred.

Willow quickly found her way to the second berry topped breast and began to devour the topping with wild abandon. As she continued to taste the sweetness of Tara's right nipple, she caressed the other with the palm of her hand; lightly pinching the already stiffened peak. Tara shuddered and squirmed with pleasure beneath the redhead as she tangled her hands in Willow's hair; pressing her harder against her chest.

Tara arched her back and moaned loudly, "Oooh God, you feel so good Baby."

Willow responded with a deep and throaty groan as she felt herself being pulled upwards. Tara crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues dueling in a hopeless battle for superiority as their need increased. They finally pulled apart with an audible pop, as Willow again resumed her journey downward.

" I still have one more tasty treat to eat," The redhead mumbled between kisses, "And I do love a snack with a creamy middle."

"Hmmmm Willow…"

Willow finally reached her destination and began to leisurely lick the whipped topping away, until she could feel the soft downy curls that lie beneath. Tara gradually spread her legs wider as the redhead crawled between them; never breaking contact with Tara's center. Once she was comfortable, she gripped the inside of her girlfriend's thighs; kneading the soft flesh and spreading Tara's legs even wider. Looking up to Tara and locking on the hazy blue eyes she ran her tongue the entire length of her lover's center.

Tara bucked her hips and gasped loudly at the intimate contact. She reached her arms back over her head and gripped her pillow tightly as Willow continued to tease Tara for several minutes; licking around her throbbing clit, but never touching it directly. Once the redhead lulled Tara into a comfortable rhythm, she flicked Tara's clit with the tip of her tongue; eliciting a sharp scream from her lover.

Tara's hands flew to Willow's head and began to gently rock her hips into Willow. The redhead increased her pace, licking and sucking Tara's clit unmercifully as the rocking became more and more frenzied.

"Oh Baby, I'm so close. Harder, Baby…harder." Tara panted causing Willow to groan deeply and press her face tighter into Tara's hot center.

Tara raised her head, wanting to watch the redhead devour her and then dropped back down to the mattress as she felt two hands slinking up her stomach. Willow pushed her hands upwards until she found Tara's breasts and began to knead and pinch her nipples. It wasn't long before Willow felt Tara's grip on her head tighten and the thrusting of her hips increase their speed. Willow pinched Tara's nipples harder as she felt Tara's entire body start to shake and felt a hot gush of liquid coat her tongue. Tara suddenly screamed and arched her body as her orgasm rocketed through her like a freight train. Willow dropped her hands to Tara's hips and held on tightly as the blonde rode out her climax; Tara's body twitching and jumping as Willow lightly teased the hardened nub.

"Umm, I love you Baby," the blonde mumbled as she attempted to catch her breath.

Willow chuckled, "I bet you do now," as she raised her head from between Tara's legs.

Tara began to giggle when she saw Willow's face, "Aww Sweetie, c'mere…you're a mess."

Willow crawled up Tara's body and collapsed beside her. Tara reached over to the nightstand, grabbed a tissue and lovingly cleaned up Willow's face. "It was dripping off your chin."

"Well, you were just a tad wet," The redhead replied with a smirk.

Tara tossed the tissue on the floor and pulled Willow into a deep kiss. "Mmmm, and I bet you're just a _tad wet _too."

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself."

"Gladly," Tara growled as she pushed Willow onto her back and straddled her lover.

Tara clasped their hands together and pinned them above Willow's head as she latched on to her lover's neck, leaving a purplish blue mark behind. "You're mine," she groaned as Willow's body wiggled beneath her.

"Yes Baby," Willow panted, "Do what ever you want, I'm all yours."

Tara sat up smirking and reached for the can of whipped cream, "Oh I will, you can count it."

Willow smiled and squirmed in anticipation, as her lover vigorously shook the can and held it above her left breast. Tara began to squirt the creamy goodness in a around the rosy nipple as Willow arched her back and groaned. Tara leaned forward and began licking the creamy substance; pulling Willow's hardened nipple into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. She then switched sides and repeated her ministrations, nearly driving Willow to the point of exploding.

Willow's panting increased as she cupped Tara's head and began to push her downward.

"A little impatient are we?" Tara purred seductively.

"Oh God Baby, I feel like I might burst. Please don't make me wait any longer."

"Mmmm, as you wish my love."

Tara lowered her head and began to plant open-mouthed kisses along Willow's stomach; inching closer and closer to the throbbing center that awaited her. As she backed her way down the bed, Willow's legs automatically fell open to welcome the beautiful blonde. Tara could see the insides of her thighs glistening with moisture and she grinned widely as she settled into the welcoming spot.

"Oh Baby, you are _so_ wet." Tara breathed, slightly blowing on the soaking center before her.

"Mmmhmm, all for you Baby, all for you."

Tara dipped her head and wasted no time as she began to flick the hardened nub with her tongue. Willow responded immediately by gripping the blonde's head tightly and rolling her hips in a steady motion. As Tara continued her ferocious attack on Willow's clit, she gently teased the opening below her chin with two fingers. The more Tara teased, the louder Willow moaned; wordlessly begging for more. The blonde responded by sinking two fingers deep into her girlfriend and eliciting a hardy thrust from the already fully aroused redhead.

Tara had barely started a steady rhythm when she felt Willow's muscles constrict around her fingers and felt a rush of liquid on her hand. Willow grunted loudly, thrusting her hips forcefully as her climax completely engulfed her entire body. She finally collapsed and struggled to catch her breath as Tara continued to lap up the warm juices.

Tara wiped her chin on the sheet and crawled up to lie next to her withering girlfriend, "Are you ok?"

"Uh huh, just thought I might pass out there for a second." The redhead mumbled, still a bit out of breath.

"Seriously?"

Willow nodded as she looked deeply into Tara's eyes, "I love you Tara."

"I bet you do now," Tara responded, repeating Willow's earlier comment and wiping the sweat soaked hair out of Willow's face.

"I really do, ya know?"

"I do and I love you Will, with everything that I am," Tara leaned in and kissed Willow deeply, "You know, I think we just might need to shower again, I'm feeling kinda sticky."

"Me too, come on Baby. I'd be happy to get you wet all over again."

"Mmmhmm, promises, promises."


	30. Ch 30 Every House of Cards Shall Fall

**Chapter 30: Every House of Cards Shall Fall**

"Hey Tare, can you give me a ride over to my place?" Willow asked, seemingly out of the blue as they finished eating a late lunch.

"Um, sure Will. You um, you w-wanna go home?" Tara was puzzled at Willow's request, especially since it was the last full day they'd be able to spend together before leaving for Texas.

"Yeah, but just because I need clothes for tomorrow and I kinda need my car." Willow cocked her head towards Tara and gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, duh! I totally forgot that I picked you up last night. Sorry."

"What, you thought I didn't want to spend the day with you…even after this morning?"

Tara looked at Willow sheepishly, "Sorry, I just wasn't thinking. I guess I'm just used to you having your car here."

Willow reassuringly smiled at Tara and reached out to hold her hand across the table, "I just need to pick up some clothes, feed Miss Kitty, etc. You know, the usual."

"Speaking of clothes…what do I need to pack? I've never been to Texas, so I have no idea."

"Well, the weather this time of year can be warm or cold, but more than likely just in between. Mostly jeans, some long sleeve shirts, t-shirts, maybe some shorts, oh and boots. Do you have boots?"

Tara scrunched her face trying to remember if she had any, "Hmmm, boots as in western, dressy or hiking?"

"Yes?" The redhead giggled, "What's your shoe size?"

"Hmm, 7?"

"Really? Mine too! Ok, this is good because you can wear some of mine. I have several pair and that way it's less to pack. But um, bring the hiking boots and then whatever else you want." Willow said with a grin.

"Is Thanksgiving a formal affair or do you think we might go out someplace that I need to dress up for?"

"Thanksgiving is more dressy casual affair, but nothing that we need to dress to the nines for. I doubt we do anything super fancy. Just be sure to pack a few things that you don't mind getting dirty, cuz I wanna take you riding and stuff."

"R-Riding?" Tara stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, horseback riding…I mean, if you want. I won't force you or anything, I just thought it would be fun." Willow shrugged her shoulders and cast her eyes down a bit. It never occurred to her that Tara might not want to ride horses or even like them as much as she did.

"It's just that, I've never been riding before. Real riding that is," Tara stood and began to clear the table, "I think the last time I was on a horse was a pony ride at a birthday party when I was little."

Willow stood and started helping with the dirty dishes, "I could teach you and I guarantee safety and fun!"

Tara turned and slid her arms around Willow's waist, "Well, if you promise you'll look after me."

"Absolutely, I'll take _very_ good care of you." Willow grinned as she pulled Tara towards her and captured her lips in a slow sensuous kiss.

Tara pushed Willow's back up against the counter as things were beginning to heat up. Willow's hands managed to find their way under Tara's shirt and up her stomach; finding the blonde's naked breasts. Willow began to gently massage and caress the soft fleshy mounds as her mouth blazed a path down the blonde's jaw and across to her delicate earlobe. Just as Willow began to pull Tara's shirt over her head, they heard a loud buzz indicating the gate was being opened. They pulled apart as Tara walked to the video monitor to see who was coming in.

Tara sighed deeply and turned to face her lover, "It's Kelly," She stated flatly.

"Damn…" Willow breathed, "Well, I guess the fun's over."

"Not over my love," Tara stepped back towards Willow and lightly kissed her cheek, "Just postponed. I need to talk to her, but first I need to put on a bra. I can't be all boss like without a bra."

Willow snorted and a small smile graced her lips as her mind drifted to a naughty place.

"Hello…Willow?" Tara waved her hand in front of Willow's face, "You're picturing it, aren't you?"

"What? No…" Willow did her best to hide her little fantasy, but the deep red blush in her cheeks did nothing to help the situation.

Tara took Willow's hand and led her towards her bedroom, "Come on you, let's get changed."

Willow hopped up on the bed and sat cross-legged while she watched Tara change. Tara was facing her dresser with her back to the redhead, rummaging through the top drawer looking for a bra. "You're thinking naughty thoughts again, aren't you?"

"Um hmm," Willow answered in a dreamy voice.

Tara turned and pulled off her top as she sauntered towards Willow. She pulled her arms through the straps of her bra and eyed the redhead; whose brilliant green eyes were fixated on her ample chest. "Help me with the clasp?" Tara asked as she turned around.

"No problem Baby, although, I'd rather be doing the opposite." Willow smirked as Tara turned to face her.

"So, what were you thinking?"

"Taarra!" Willow whined, her face now matching the color of her hair.

"Willlllllow!" Tara mocked.

"Ok fine," Willow grudgingly agreed, "You were in a tight black leather skirt, black hose, black stiletto's and a thin white cotton top…no bra, of course. Oh and you were wearing glasses and carrying a riding crop."

Tara threw her head back and laughed heartily, "Oh Sweetie, you do have an active imagination. One of the many reasons I love you so much." Tara crawled up on the bed and kissed Willow, "But um, you know that sounds a lot like Lucy Liu in Charlie's Angels."

"No! Well, maybe _based_ on that character. See? This is why these things should stay in my head." Willow giggled and leaned in to kiss Tara again.

"So, um I was thinking…why don't you take my car to pick up your stuff while I have a little chat with Kel." Tara was still on her knees in the bed in front of Willow running her hands through the red tresses.

"Really?"

"Sure Will, I trust you."

"I mean, how will I get to school in the morning without my car?"

"I can drop you off at your car. If that's ok with you?"

"Sure, works for me." Willow smiled and kissed the back of Tara's hand.

"Um Will, do you m-maybe want to bring s-some extra stuff?" Tara ducked her head and looked up at Willow through half lidded eyes.

"So, you mean I'd get my own drawer?" Willow replied playfully.

Tara gave Willow a lopsided smile, "If you're good I may just give you two _and_ part of my closet."

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Maclay, but yes I will bring some stuff and um, thanks for asking."

"Oh there's just one more thing. Can you bring Miss Kitty back with you? It's just, I feel bad for her being all alone and thought that, since I bring Ralphie when I'm there, that you could bring Miss Kitty when you're here. I even bought a litter box, litter and some of her favorite food and-" Tara's ramble was cut short by her girlfriend's lips, moving softly against hers.

"Ummm," Willow moaned, "I guess the babble cure works both ways. That was really sweet of you Tara, I'm sure Miss Kitty will approve and the next time you come over, maybe you can bring some things as well?"

Tara nodded, "Absolutely. I love you so much Baby."

Willow's heart swelled and she felt the familiar butterflies every time Tara said those three magical words, "I love you too Tare. With all my heart." Willow smiled sweetly and kissed Tara again.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after Willow left, Tara decided to knock on Kelly's door. She had waited around in the living room to see if her assistant would emerge, but to no avail. She knocked several times when she finally heard the knob click and the door opened.<p>

The two women just stood, staring. The brunette was in her robe; her tousled wet hair clung to her face and neck. Tara was visibly stunned by her appearance as she noticed the dark circles dipping below her bloodshot eyes; Kelly looked as if she hadn't slept in days. After several awkward seconds, Kelly turned, shuffling back to her bed and sitting on the edge; her eyes averted to the floor. Tara reluctantly entered the room and stood several feet in front of her. The tension in the air was thick and neither woman knew exactly what to say.

After a minute or two, Kelly finally spoke up, "Are you here to fire me?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?" Tara responded, doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Gee, I don't know. I insulted your girlfriend, embarrassed you and then disappeared for several days."

Tara decided not to beat around the bush and got straight to the point, "You look like hell. What's going on with you?"

"Tara I…" Kelly looked up at Tara with obvious pain in her eyes and completely broke down sobbing. She hung her head in her hands as her entire body heaved.

Tara was caught completely off guard, having expected an argument and not a hysterical woman. She sat down next to and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. She pulled Kelly into a hug and gently rocked her back and forth. After several minutes, Kelly sat up, grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." She offered.

Tara merely nodded in response, wanting to be sympathetic, but also wanting to get to the bottom of it before Willow got back. "Kelly, you've been acting strangely for over a month now, well before you moved in here and I need to know…are you doing drugs?"

"What?" Kelly was shocked and it was safe to say that Tara now had her full attention, "No! How can you even ask that knowing about my past?"

"Well, your behavior has been so erratic that, I don't know, it just seems like you could possibly be on something." Tara knew that it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility, being a child of Hollywood, she'd seen more than her share of friends and colleagues succumb to the effects of drugs.

Kelly thought about it for a moment and realized that Tara was probably right, but it still upset her nonetheless. She sighed deeply and looked Tara directly in the eye, "No Tara, I'm not doing drugs."

"Then what's the deal? Why have you been coming and going at odd hours, staying gone for days at a time and treating my girlfriend like shit?" Tara was getting more worked up by the second and her annoyance and anger was starting to spill out, "I gave you a job, a place to stay, and have been nothing but good to you. Then you turn around and bite the hand that feeds you."

"I'm broke." Kelly blurted out flatly.

"What? How-"

"I've been bartending nights for extra cash."

"I don't understand, I know how much money you make and it's nothing to sneeze at. So, where is it all going?"

Kelly hung her head and mumbled, "To my mother. To help support my family."

"This is the same mother who allowed your drug addict father to beat and abuse you?"

"Tara you don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't, so please explain it to me."

Kelly inhaled deeply, "My father left, well, more like got arrested and he won't be getting out anytime soon. Anyway, my Mom can't support the kids on her own, so I've been helping."

"It sounds more like you've been solely supporting them rather than just helping."

Kelly nodded, "What else was I supposed to do Tara? They're just kids and they don't deserve to be eating out of the garbage or sleeping in a car. What's happening to them is not their fault."

Tara sat silently listening, the anger dissipating and turning to concern for the young girl in the impossible situation. She knew that Kelly was trying to do the right thing and it hurt Tara to see the utter desperation in her face.

"So, I've been paying all their bills," Kelly continued, "Buying groceries, clothes, and so on."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner? I would have helped you out, you know that."

"Because it's not your problem, not your burden…it's mine. I just thought if I got another job, I could handle it, but I guess all the stress and exhaustion is starting to take it's toll."

"Ok, I understand that part of the equation. Now I just need to know exactly why you've been taking it out on Willow?"

"Because…when Willow moves in, I'll be out and I don't have anywhere else to go. I guess I thought if I pushed her away then…Tara I'm so sorry." Kelly squeaked as she began sobbing again.

"Who said anything about Willow moving in?"

"Are you kidding me? I've seen how you two look at each other. Plus I've never seen you this happy before."

"So, your solution was to sabotage our relationship? To try and hurt the person that means the most to me? Kelly, how could you?" Tara stood, turning her back and moving towards the door.

"I know, I know and I am so, so sorry. Please Tara, you have to believe me!"

"I don't really know what to believe anymore," Tara said in almost a whisper, "I'm sorry for everything that's happening with your family, but trying to take mine away from me is…inexcusable."

"Tara…please, please don't fire me," The brunette begged, "I'll apologize to Willow and I'll make it up to you. I promise the stuff with the Paparazzi, it won't ever happen again!"

"I just…I just don't know if I can ever fully trust you again and-" Tara spun to face her, "What!"

"Tara-"

"The Paparazzi…in the stadium parking lot and then here at the house. That morning, you saw them and didn't say a word! You let Willow and I walk out there together and you told them she was here after I left. That's why they stayed and then you lied straight to my face!"

Kelly hung her head and sniffled; never lifting her eyes from the floor.

"How much did they pay you Kelly?" Tara was livid, desperately trying to come to terms with the fact that her trusted friend and assistant had completely sold her out. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the rising tide within her, "Well, I hope it was worth it; worth your job and our friendship."

"Please Tara, don't-"

"Out. I want you out, now." Tara stated flatly as she exited the room; slamming the door behind her. She made a beeline to her bedroom, picked up her phone and called Cyndi right away.

* * *

><p>Willow rummaged around her room sorting through clean and dirty laundry while humming along to the Adele song that was playing on the radio. She couldn't have been happier, even though another conversation with her mother loomed on the horizon; the euphoria of her relationship with Tara was trumping everything else.<p>

Willow turned her attention to the feline that lazily sprawled across her bed, "Guess what Miss Kitty? You get to come with me to Tara's house and you'd better be on your best behavior! Hopefully you and your new best friend don't tear the place down." Willow chuckled to herself as she continued to sort clothes.

Once she figured out what she needed, she packed two separate bags. One for her clean clothes and one for dirty; hoping Tara didn't mind her using the washer and dryer. As she went along she also cleared space in her dresser and closet for Tara. Willow was elated when Tara offered her space for her things and looked forward to spending more time with her love. Their lives were slowly melting together as their love was growing ever stronger.

Willow was still rambling to Miss Kitty when the familiar sound of her phone blared through the apartment.

"Hi Baby!" Willow exclaimed as she answered.

"Hey, everything going ok?" Tara replied.

"Of course. How's my favorite girl?"

Tara sighed deeply, "Well, two things. First, there's nothing here to eat. So, I thought maybe you could pick something up on your way back or just wait until you get here and we can order out."

Willow's smile left instantly when she heard the flat, sullen tone in Tara's voice and she grew concerned immediately, "Tare, what's wrong?"

"Hmm, you know me too well," Tara breathed, "So, the second thing is Kelly."

Willow stopped what she was doing and sat down on her bed, ready to give Tara her undivided attention. For the next fifteen minutes Tara filled her in on Kelly's debauchery and her talk with Cyndi. Willow's head was spinning and not in a good way. Her first reaction was anger, which soon gave way to concern.

"Tare, she knows everything about you; from your business dealings to your personal life. Now she's homeless, jobless and desperate. She could do some serious damage, if she hasn't already. What did Cyndi say?"

"Well, she was glad I did what I did. Since Kelly clearly violated our non-disclosure agreement, I was well within my rights to fire her. She said not to panic and she'll call me later."

"Can you press charges or something?"

"Well, it's not like it's a criminal act and besides firing her, all I can really do is file a law suit."

"And since she has nothing…" Willow added.

"Right, it would be a total waste. Willow, we need to be prepared because she's g-gonna blab, especially now and I'm sure it won't be pretty."

"It's ok Baby, we'll get through it."

"I know. Are you coming back soon?" The tone in Tara's voice was almost pleading.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I just need to round up the cat and then I'll pick something up on the way. Ok?"

"Ok, don't forget to call your Mom. I'll see you soon."

"I won't. Love you Tara."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, Willow finally finished getting everything together. She took a couple duffle bags, her laptop and school backpack down to Tara's car. She then called The Indigo and ordered dinner and was told it would take 15 to 20 minutes. She sent a text to Tara to let her know and then settled down on the couch and called her mother.<p>

"Willow? You're calling me twice in 24 hours…is everything ok?"

"Yes Mom, everything is fine," Willow groaned as she hopped off the couch and started to pace nervously, "Well, fine in the sense that I'm ok and there's nothing wrong with me, but not fine in another sense. Because if everything was _really_ fine and dandy then I wouldn't be calling again and then-"

"Willow! Will you be getting to the point anytime soon, because we were just about to sit down to dinner."

"We? W-Who else is there?" Willow stammered.

"Well, your father, Eli, Stella and Milo."

"Oh um, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing special, just Sunday dinner. Honey, it's not that I don't want to talk, but I do need to get back. You know how Milo gets when he's hungry."

Willow smiled as she thought about her nephew's monstrous appetite and his adorable pout, "Yeah, um anyway. I uh need to tell you something about my um girlfriend before you hear it somewhere else."

"Go ahead." Sheila was short in her reply, her tone laced with a tinge of annoyance.

"Mom, my girlfriend is an actress, she's kinda famous, and I wanted you to meet her first, but it looks like we may get outed by the press before that, so I just wanted you to know and-"

"Oh Willow!" Sheila scoffed, instantly voicing her intense disapproval, "An actress? Of all the people...couldn't you have found someone more on your academic level? What about that nice Dr. that you work with at the clinic? What's his name again…Martin something?"

"Mother! Are you serious?" Willow was furious, already on the edge after Tara's call. "How many Goddamn times do we have to go through this?"

"Willow, please do not-"

"I don't understand you at all, you just told me yesterday that Gray was dating a 'local celebrity', a '_lovely girl_' as you put it and you were just fine with it. But this doesn't have anything to do with that, does it? She could be a doctor or a lawyer and you'd still disapprove." Willow was so angry and panting so hard, that she thought she might just hyperventilate. She wasn't even sure if what she was saying was making any sense at all.

"Is that what this is about? You thought if you told me that _this girl_ was famous that I would just accept your '_lifestyle_?" Sheila replied.

"You…you don't even believe me." Willow shook her head and continued, "You know what? I'm done with this conversation. I don't even care what you think anymore. Talk to Dad, because I'm done. I'll see you Saturday." With that, Willow hung up the phone. She collected Miss Kitty and headed out the door.


	31. Ch 31 Come Out, Come Out Where Ever You

**_Chapter 31: Come Out, Come Out Wherever You Are!_**

"Are you serious? She actually said that?" Tara asked, as she opened the bag of food from The Indigo.

"Yep, serious as a heart attack." Willow replied, pulling two plates from the cabinet and placing them on the table.

Both girls sat down and began digging into the multiple containers of food. Willow wasn't sure what to get and opted for something they could share; spaghetti and meatballs, with sides of salad, garlic bread and fresh fruit for dessert.

"Is this ok with you? I mean, its kind of carb-y and I know how careful you are…" Willow's voice drifted; not wanting to offend her girlfriend.

Tara reached over and covered Willow's hand with hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze, "It's perfect, besides I'll need the extra energy for when I meet your Mom."

Willow turned in her chair to face Tara, "Tare, you don't have to go. If you think it's going to be too much to deal with right now, I'll completely understand."

Tara stopped eating to face Willow, "You don't w-want me to go now?"

"No! No, that's not what I mean. I just…grr! Why does she have to complicate things so much?" Asking a rhetorical question to no one in particular, "I'm just saying that…you shouldn't have to deal with her crap. She's gonna be a pain in the ass, she's up to something…I can feel it. Baby, I don't think I can handle it if she hurts your feelings. We're there for a week, so it could happen multiple times."

Tara was touched at Willow's deep concern and her heart broke seeing the vulnerable look on her lovers face, "Sweetie, I'm a big girl and I can take what ever she throws at me, as long as I have you…that's all that matters. I love you Willow, and I want to be a part of your life, which happens to include your Mom. Besides, there's more people in your family than just your mother and I'd like to get to know them as well."

Willow nodded her head in response, "Let's eat before it gets cold, ok?"

They sat in silence for quite awhile, eating and silently recounting the day's events. The emotional roller coaster that began earlier in the day, was taking its toll and they were both physically and mentally drained. Out of the corner of her eye, Willow noticed that Tara had stopped eating and was just staring into space; her brow furrowed, clearly lost in thought.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Willow whispered.

Tara sighed deeply, "I feel like a horrible person."

"Tara, you're not-"

"I know, but I can't help feeling the way I do. This business I'm in…it's cutthroat. I mean, one wrong move and poof! You're whole career is gone. So, I can't afford to have unscrupulous people around me, period. That business side of me says, '_Hey, you did the right thing_.' But the personal side…feels like shit." Tara finished in a whisper, as a single tear dripped down her cheek.

"C'mere," Willow said as she scooter her chair close to Tara and hugged the blonde tight against her chest. No more words were spoken as Tara cried silently in Willow's arms, the redhead soothingly gliding her fingers through Tara's hair. As she snuggled Tara close, Willow allowed her mind to retrace the time since she'd met Tara. Her life had changed in so many wonderful ways and in such a short period of time. She never would have imagined that rescuing a poor lost pup would lead to her meeting the love of her life and that the love of her life would turn out to be the girl whose face she saw on the billboard every morning. The more she thought about it, the more surreal it became. After awhile, she decided to just stop thinking and focus on helping Tara feel better. They remained like that for some time until a loud buzz echoed through the house, alerting them that someone was at the gate.

Tara rose, wiping her face on her shirttail as she padded in the direction of the control panel. Willow couldn't help but get the distinct feeling of déjà vu as she stood and followed behind Tara, curious to see who it was.

Willow stood on her tippy toes and looked over Tara's shoulder at the video monitor, "Who is it?"

"Just the locksmith, I called him right after Kelly left."

"I thought she left her keys?"

"She did, but at this point, I can't trust that she didn't make copies."

Willow's eyes went wide, "Tara, you need to change all of your passwords to your email, Facebook, Twitter, website-"

Tara placed a soothing finger on Willow's lips, "Shhhh, don't worry Baby, I already did. All I have left to change are the codes on the gate, the alarm and the garage."

"Sorry, just the thought of all the damage she could do with access to your Twitter account alone," Willow said as she breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll just um, clean up while your..." her voice drifting as she waved a hand towards the front door.

Tara smiled, giving Willow a quick kiss, then heading out to meet the locksmith.

About 45 minutes later, after changing the locks on several outer doors, the task was finally complete. Tara signed the invoice and was handed a small manila envelope with four sets of keys. She returned to the couch and plopped back down in her spot next Willow.

"What cha got?" Willow asked, curiously eying the envelope.

Tara smiled, reaching in the bag and pulling out a shiny silver key, "New house keys." She said as she gently picked up Willow's hand, pressing the key to her palm and then closing Willow's fingers around it.

"Really?" Willow asked, shocked by gesture. After everything that just happened with Kelly, she surely did not expect Tara to entrust her with the keys to the preverbal castle.

"Yes Baby, really."

* * *

><p>"Tare, It's late and you look so sleepy, come to bed," Willow pleaded as she watched Tara; sitting on the sofa with her laptop in Willow's tiny living room and scrolling through her email.<p>

"Here it is." She rose and brought the open laptop over to Willow, who was standing in the hall wrapped in a blanket.

"Is this the statement Cyndi is releasing tomorrow?"

"Yep, wanna take a look?" Tara asked. Willow nodded, taking Tara's hand and pulling her into the bedroom.

A day after the Kelly debacle rumors started to surface in a few tabloids, although there was nothing concrete to back up their stories. Unfortunately, as soon as the rumors hit the internet, the Paparazzi ramped up their efforts ten fold, knowing that evidence of Tara's [i]'gayness'[/i] would be a financial windfall. There had also been a single photographer that was relentlessly following Tara's every move. At that point, Willow and Tara decided it would be best that they spent some time apart during the week. Not to mention the fact that Tara had late night talk show commitments and Willow desperately needed to finish at least one of her big papers before their holiday vacation. Regardless of the situation, they were excited about getting to spend an entire week together with no work and no school obligations.

Then, in the midst of everything, Cyndi received a call from a tabloid requesting confirmation before running a story with information they received from an '_anonymous_' source; claiming to have specific details of a same sex romance, along with a couple of fuzzy photo's. Cyndi informed Tara and after much discussion, they decided to give PEOPLE magazine an exclusive, confirming the rumors. Cyndi explained that by giving PEOPLE an exclusive, it would put Tara in the drivers seat, giving her the ability to control the flow of information. In order to avoid awkward and prying interviews, they decided to wait until the Friday before leaving for Texas to release the statement.

Willow crawled into her bed and sat the computer off to the side.

"Hey, I thought you were going to read the email?" Tara frowned as she took off her shoes and began her nightly routine.

"I am, but I need you here first," Willow flashed Tara her best pout as she patted the empty spot on the bed next to her.

Tara complied and climbed into the bed, "What's wrong Sweetie? Are you ok?" Tara was sitting close and leaning across Willow.

Willow took Tara's free hand and idly played with her fingers, "I missed you this week."

"I missed you too. Very. Very. Much." Tara punctuated her words with a kiss.

"Hmmmmm, hurry and finish getting ready for bed. I need my snuggles, you just can't deprive a girl like this!"

Tara shot Willow a lopsided smile and left a lingering kiss on her lips as she pried herself loose from the redhead and continued her routine. Willow reached for the laptop and began to read the email.

_Tara Maclay is a lesbian- America's Sweetheart comes out. The actress tells PEOPLE exclusively:_

_"Over the years I have always felt that my private live is just that, private. Until recently, I have been able to live a fairly normal life. Now it seems that there has been an increased interest in my private life, as well as my relationships._

_"So, rather than deny the rumors and cause unnecessary speculation, I have decided to live my life as an openly gay woman. I am very happy with who I am and feel incredibly fortunate to be living the life of my choosing and working with wonderful people in the business that I love."_

_Maclay, 23, stars in the top rated comedy, 'Grant's Park,' for which she is currently nominated for a People's Choice award. She rose to fame at age 16 when she played a troubled teen in the family drama, 'Outlands,' during the shows six year run she won an Emmy and two Golden Globes. She went on to star in the highly successful box office hits 'Against The Grain,' 'Blue Diamond,' and it's two sequels._

_"What's next for me? I just plan on enjoying my life," she told PEOPLE, "I like where I am and I like where I'm going."_

Willow closed the laptop and sat it on the bedside table before settling down to watch Tara unpack and place a few items in the drawer Willow had cleaned out for her.

Tara turned to face Willow, "So, what do you think? I wasn't really sure how much to say or if I should mention you…"

"Huh?" Willow had been too busy watching Tara bending over and hadn't heard a word that she'd said.

Tara shook her head, knowing exactly what had distracted her adorable redhead, "Well, see I was just explaining the meaning of life, but I guess you missed it…so sorry." She giggled.

"C'mere you!" Willow reached out and pulled Tara into the bed, assaulting her with tickles to her exposed ribcage.

Tara squirmed and squealed, much to Willow's delight. "Ok, ok I give up!"

Willow had somehow managed to best Tara and end up on top of her, "I like it, by the way," she panted.

"You're ok that I didn't mention you?"

"Yes Baby, this is about _you_, not me. Besides, the world will find out soon enough who your sizzling hot girlfriend is."

Tara flashed Willow a seductive look, "Vixen."

"Now, can I please have my Tara-snuggles?" Willow begged.

Tara suddenly flipped Willow on to her back, "You can have more than that if you want."

Willow ran her hands up Tara's naked thighs, "Who's the vixen now?"

"Mmhh, I guess that would be me…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's ok with it Tare?" Willow asked Tara again for the hundredth time that morning.<p>

"Willow, please stop worrying so much," Tara reassured Willow as she continued packing her suitcase, "Pam is fine with the pet sitting. She's house and pet sat for me many times."

"I know, but it was just Ralphie and she knows him and-"

"Do you think Miss Kitty is gonna go rogue and turn against her?" Tara said with a snicker.

"No," Willow replied slightly amused, "But the thing with the vase was bad enough."

Tara sat down on her bed next to Willow and placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders, looking her straight in the eye, "Sweetie, it was an accident and I already told you that it's fine. She broke a vase, not the Hope Diamond. Besides she didn't act alone, as I recall she had a certain co-conspirator." Tara raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in the direction of the little pooch that was lying innocently on the floor near her bed.

Willow giggled, "I guess, I just don't want to come back and find your house in total shambles from their hijinx. After all, today's it's a broken vase and tomorrow it could be an entire china cabinet."

"Hence the reason Pam agreed to house/pet sit," Tara leaned in and gave Willow a quick peck on the cheek, "Now come on, let's get finished packing, Pam will be here soon, plus I'm starving."

"Okey-dokey!" Willow exclaimed happily.

"You're such a goof. By-the-way, I like the new shirt."

"Thanks, Stacey gave it to me when we had lunch earlier this week." Willow looked down and grinned proudly. The threadbare light blue t-shirt was adorned with a picture of a donkey shaped piñata and the phrase: 'I'd Hit That' in bold letters underneath. "Oh! Before I forget, she sent one for you as well."

Willow rummaged through her duffle bag and pulled out a light brown shirt and held it up to Tara. The phrase, '_I'm Kind of A Big Deal_,' was emblazoned across the front in a rounded 1970's style retro font.

Tara snorted, "Oh my God! That's perfect and so sweet of her."

"Yep, I guess that means that you are officially part of the team, an honorary member!" Willow grinned at Tara, sticking her tongue out between her teeth, "She said it was a thank you for getting she and Kurt reservations at Spago. Oh and she also suggested you wear it when you meet my Mom today."

"Um hmm, I'm sure that would go over oh so well." Tara said sarcastically, as she packed the shirt in her suitcase.

The gate buzzer sounded and Willow hopped up to let Pam in the gate while Tara made her way to the front door to greet her friend. Introductions were made and the three women settled down to breakfast on the patio.

Willow and Pam hit if off instantly, chatting and laughing about nothing in particular. Willow felt at ease with Pam's open and honest personality. Of all the people Tara had introduced her to, Pam was the most real and she could see why Tara trusted her implicitly. She was happy to see that, besides Cyndi, there was at least one person that Tara could call a friend. The feeling appeared to be mutual, as Pam sat back and observed the girl's interactions, loving gestures and sweet sideways glances. Pam couldn't have been happier for Tara.

Willow's phone rang and she excused herself from the table, leaving Tara and Pam alone to chat.

Pam took a sip of her tea and glanced up at Tara, who was busy eying her girlfriend pacing and talking on the phone across the patio. Pam cleared her throat loudly, "Uhh umm!"

"Oh, sorry." Tara blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"So, I'm pleasantly surprised. Willow is pretty, um…wow."

Tara sighed dreamily, "That she is…I told you."

"Well, you definitely out did yourself. Speaking of _out_…how's it feel?" Pam grinned.

"I'm not exactly sure, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet and I haven't been out in public. Ask me that question again in about 4 hours!"

Pam chuckled, "You'll be fine and I bet the paps completely ignore you. Well, except for the twenty or so parked outside your gate."

"Really?"

"Tara…Duh! Haven't you looked online today? You're the lead story on every major entertainment site, not to mention that I saw it in the CNN International news crawl this morning."

"On the crawl?" Tara's voice squeaked as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that her sexuality was being broadcast as international _news_.

"Who's crawling?" Willow asked innocently, returning to the table.

"Tara's a '_big 'ol dyke_' is making the rounds on the CNN news crawl."

"PAM!" Tara exclaimed as she swatter her friend's arm.

Willow snorted loudly, "Dyke…hey, maybe you should get a Harley!"

"Oh yea?" Tara smirked at her girlfriend and tilted her head, "Well, maybe I will! Complete with a side car for my little baby dyke."

All three women burst out laughing at the absurdity of the conversation, not to mention the visual. They finally finished eating and managed to clear the table without further incident. Tara got Pam settled in the guest room and equipped with all the new codes and keys, while Willow lugged their bags out by the front door to wait for the limo to arrive.

"What time is your flight?" Pam asked as she unpacked her suitcase.

"12:40p, and we arrive in Houston at 5:40pm."

"Wow, that's a long flight!"

"Not really…there's a two hour time difference" Tara held up her wrist and tapped her watch.

"Oh yea, I forgot. So, are you ready to 'meet the parents?'" Pam quipped.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tara turned and flopped down on to the bed, "To tell you the truth, I'm nervous as hell. But please don't say anything to Willow. I'm trying to keep up a brave front because I think she's more nervous than I am."

Pam smiled sweetly and sat down next to Tara, giving her a reassuring pat on the arm, "Honey, just be yourself and I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"Tara!" Willow bellowed from the living room, "The car's here!"

Tara locked eyes with Pam, "Well, this is it. Wish me luck?"

Pam shook her head, "Nope, because you're not going to need it!"


	32. Ch 32 Family Traditions

**Hi All! **

**Thank you for the lovely feedback! I do enjoy seeing your thoughts on my little fic. The next story arc takes us to Texas, where Tara gets to "Meet The Parents" and the rest of the Rosenberg clan. This arc is important and continues for awhile, so I hope you all stick with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 32: Family Traditions<span>_**

Willow was suddenly jerked awake by her head being unceremoniously bounced into Tara's bony shoulder.

"Owww, what-" Willow blinked several times and was startled again by Tara sneezing for a second time, "Bless you."

Tara grabbed the napkin on her tray table and blew her nose, "Thanks, sorry."

Willow yawned and stretched, "You're not getting sick, are you?"

"I don't think so, something just tickled my nose I guess."

"Did you get any sleep baby?"

"No, t-too many people stopping by to chat or a-ask for an autograph. I s-see you didn't s-seem to have a problem though."

Willow picked up on Tara's nervous stutter immediately and took the blonde's hand in hers, "Nope, slept like a baby. It comes from years of life traveling on a noisy team bus. I learned to just block it all out. This was actually kinda peaceful in comparison, plus these seats and my human pillow…comfy." She winked at Tara and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Tara merely smiled, but Willow could see signs of tension in Tara's delicate features, not to mention that her palms were quite sweaty. "Aw, you got butterflies, baby?"

"More like bats." Tara replied nervously.

"You tell those bats that everything is gonna be alright. I promise," Willow gently gave Tara's hand a reassuring squeeze, "So, what did I miss?"

"A few autographs, lot's of whispering and gawking, plus two thumbs up and a huge grin from Frank, the flight attendant."

Willow giggled and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a voice over the PA, indicating that they were beginning their decent into the Houston area. They both put the seat backs and tray tables in the proper upright position and began getting their things together. Tara had several magazines, a book and her iPod strewn about. Where as Willow was just trying to wake up, since she'd pretty much been sleeping for the better part of the last two hours. About an hour in, Willow had snuggled up to Tara, attempting to watch the in flight movie, but had promptly passed out. Leaving the blonde to her own devices.

"I feel kinda jipped." Willow stated.

"How come?"

"I just don't feel like I took advantage of my first experience in the front of the plane. I mean, you kinda wore me out last night." Speaking in a hushed tone with two raised eyebrows.

"But in a good way!" Tara exclaimed.

"In a most excellent way." Willow smiled, lost in the endless depths of Tara's beautiful blue eyes. It never ceased to amaze her how just looking at Tara made her feel. Tara melted her heart and strengthened her resolve all at the same time.

Once again her thoughts were interrupted, except this time it was from the intense pressure in her ears. She scrunched up her face and attempted a deep yawn, hoping to pop her clogged ears. Tara's brow furrowed in concern and she reached into her purse; pulling out a stick of gum and offering it to Willow.

"Here baby, this should help."

"Thanks. You know, I kinda like to fly, but landing is just…unpleasant."

"Aw, my poor baby. I wish I could kiss it all better." Tara whispered.

Willow grinned mischievously, "Well, you could certainly try…no arguments here."

Tara giggled and they chatted aimlessly while the plane descended, the blonde trying her best to take Willow's mind off her ears, while at the same time trying to calm her own nerves. Once the plane landed, they waited and let some of the other first class passengers exit ahead of them, attempting to blend in as much as possible.

As they made their way to baggage, Tara took in the sights and sounds of Houston's Intercontinental Airport.

Tara inhaled deeply, "Ummm, what is that?"

Willow suddenly became very excited, "That would be the best tex-mex food on the planet! Oh Tara, I cannot wait to take you out to eat, you're gonna love it! You do like tex-mex, don't you?"

"Well, I like Mexican food, but I don't know that I've actually eaten 'tex-mex' before"

"Great! That's all I need to know, because I guarantee you'll love it!" Willow was bouncing on the balls of her feet as they descended the escalator, down to the baggage area.

Tara snickered, Willow's unbridled enthusiasm for culinary goodness never ceased to amaze her. Willow was babbling at breakneck speed and Tara could barely keep up, only catching every few words. Something about beef fajitas, salsa and strawberry margaritas. Tara was too busy admiring how adorable Willow was to really keep up with the endless speed-stream of babble that was erupting from her girlfriend. Willow was clearly excited to be back on her home turf and thrilled to be able to share it with Tara. By the time they'd reached the luggage carousel, Tara was lost in thought; wondering if the entire family talked and babbled this fast or if it was a trait unique to Willow. She sincerely hoped that it was just Willow, because she had no idea how in the world she'd be able to follow along with their conversations.

Tara was snapped from her Willow-babble induced trance by the babbler herself, "…so THEN, the ball of dough flew in the air like it was in super slo-mo or something and landed square in the bowl of salsa. It sprayed _everywhere_, you should have seen my mother's face; priceless. Oh, hey! There's your bag!" Willow exclaimed.

"Sweetie, can you tell me that story again later and uh, slower? Because you lost me somewhere around, _This one time at…_"

Willow blushed, "Sorry, I must sound like a crazy person."

Tara smiled and leaned in towards her girlfriend, "Maybe a little, but I love my crazy person."

"Well, this crazy person loves you too."

As they stood waiting for their bags, Willow's cell buzzed with a text message, "Hmmph."

"Everything ok?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, it's from Hunter. He said they had a change of plans and that Rachael and Jeff are picking us up instead."

Tara looked at Willow inquisitively, "Is that good or bad?"

"Both?" Willow answered, "It'll be good to see Rach, especially since I haven't seen her since she's been pregnant, but this means that Jeff will be driving." Willow scrunched up her face, "Which equates to at least an hour and a half drive home."

"Will, It couldn't be that bad."

"Let's put it this way, have you ever seen the movie, _Cheech and Chong: Up In Smoke_?" Tara nodded her head, she couldn't imagine where Willow was going with this, "Well, it's like that scene when they're on the freeway driving and then they think they're still driving, but they are actually parked in the median. Well, that's what it's like driving with Jeff, it feels like you're parked because all the cars are just passing you by."

Tara snorted and raised her hand to cover her mouth as Willow continued, "I'm serious, Tare! He's already gotten two tickets for going too slow on the freeway. My 70 year old Aunt drives faster, _she_ even gets pissed when she has to ride with him. I'm not kidding, you'll find out soon enough."

Tara was still giggling, "So, why not let Rachael drive?"

"Because it's his last vestige of manhood and he's not about to give it up. See, Rachael _clearly_ wears the pants and it's basically all she'll allow him to do. She's kind of a type 'A' personality…on steroids."

Tara looked a little worried and gulped audibly at the thought of being scrutinized by Willow's older sister.

"Oh, but don't worry, she's only like that with Jeff. She's pretty great actually and we're close considering we have ten years between us," Willow sighed deeply and ran a hand down Tara's arm, "I'm sorry Tara."

Tara cocked her head, completely baffled at what Willow was apologizing for, "For what sweetie?"

"Here I am just yammering on and on, telling you crazy stories, and making you nervous. When what I should be doing is just keeping my big trap shut."

"Willow, I love your stories and you aren't the culprit…it's all me. I've never met _anyone's_ parents before. Maybe friends when I was a kid, but _n-never_ anyone that I was dating."

"Well, I guess we're even, because I've never brought anyone home to meet my parents before. I guess it's just something we get to experience together." Willow smiled sweetly at Tara and they both felt more at ease.

"Hey, your bag!" Tara exclaimed as she lurched forward, accidentally bumping into a young woman in her quest for the runaway luggage, "Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's fine," The young woman replied as she grabbed the errant bag, turning to hand it to Tara and froze. "Oh my stars in heaven! You're…you're Tara Maclay!" She shouted.

It was like a scene out of a movie. Everyone within a thirty foot radius stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the blonde. The only audible sound was the creaking of the luggage carousel…which stopped for no one. Willow anticipated what was to come and moved closer to Tara, taking the suitcase from her and placing a free hand on Tara's lower back; letting her know that she was there. _Oh boy, here we go_.

Willow was correct in her assumptions and within seconds a small crowd had formed around them. Asking for autographs, pictures and peppering Tara with questions. The fans were polite and Tara was as gracious and accommodating as always. Willow's phone buzzed with a text from Rachael, indicating that they were waiting outside in the pick up area.

Willow led Tara slowly towards the exit, with the group of fans following on their heels and growing larger by the minute. Once outside, however, the group began disburse a bit when people realized that they needed to catch their rides as well. Tara leaned over to Willow and asked her to go ahead and take the bags to the car, but to please come back and get her.

It didn't take long for the redhead to spot her sister, "WILLOW! WILLS! OVER HERE!" Rachael screeched, running forward and engulfing Willow in a huge bear hug.

"Good to see you too," Willow groaned as her sister squeezed her tighter, "Rach, oxygen...becoming an issue."

"Oh sorry, Wills. JEFF! BAGS! So, how's my baby sis?" Rachael had a knack for barking orders to her husband, no matter what else was going on.

Jeff approached quickly, complying with his wife's demands, "Hi Willow." He said meekly as he gave his sister-in-law a quick hug. Then scurrying off with the luggage.

"So?" Rachael asked again.

"Oh, I'm good!" Willow's smile was stretching from ear to ear, "Look at you Rach…wow!" Willow rested her hand on here sister's bulging belly, "How's my niece?"

Rachael exhaled, puffing out her cheeks, "Kicking ass in my stomach. Here, feel…" She took Willow's hand and moved it to the side.

"Woah! I felt it! That is so cool! But I bet it's kind of a freaky feeling."

"It's definitely weird, but you get used to it, Rachael cleared her throat, "Um, Hunter said you were bringing someone…_special_?"

"Yep!"

"Soooo, where is she?" Rachael said in a singsong voice.

Willow turned and pointed at the small crowed of people, with Tara clearly visible in the center.

"Oh. My. God! OH MY GOD! Willow, do you know who that is? It's Tara Maclay! TARA. MACLAY! Here, in Houston. She must have been on your flight. What do I do? Should I go over? I need something for an autograph and my phone for a picture. JEFF…PHONE! Holy shit! Do I look ok. Smell my breath."

"Eww, Rachael, get a grip! Smell your breath? What are you gonna do, make out with her?"

"Willow, don't be silly. Seriously, should I go over there or what? By the way, which one is your girlfriend?" Rachael was craning her neck and standing on her tippy toes looking through the crowd.

"Oh um, she's the cute blonde. Right…over…there." Willow pointed in Tara's direction.

"The one on the left in the green?"

"No, the one in the blue." Willow pointed again; having entirely too much fun messing with her star struck older sister.

"Ugh! There are just too many people."

"Want me to go with you?" Willow asked.

"Really? Good, I won't feel so much like a stalker. Oh my God I can't believe I'm gonna meet _Tara Maclay_!" Rachael squealed and clapped her hands, "I never miss an episode of 'Grant's.' I so identify with her."

Willow smirked, having first hand knowledge of just how far removed Tara was from the uber heterosexual _Laurel Grant_.

Willow hooked her arm in Rachael's as they approached the ever-growing crowd. Willow didn't want to be rude and push her way through, so she waved at Tara from behind several people. "Tare, are you ready?"

"Tare, wh-what…?" Rachael stammered, glancing quizzically at Willow.

"Um hmm, see? I told you, the one in the blue, my girlfriend." Willow beamed, pointing directly at Tara and looking much like the cat that just ate the canary.

Rachael laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha very funny. Yeah right, good one Will. Now help me get in there while you find your girlfriend, cuz we've got to go before Jeff gets a ticket."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Stay here, I'll be right back." Willow walked around behind Tara and excused herself to several people, slinking her way through the crowd. She put her hands on Tara's hips from behind, leaning over her shoulder and whispering, "Hey, it's time to go. Plus there's someone I want you to meet." There was an audible groan as Willow led Tara out of the crowd.

The group parted as Willow took Tara's hand and slowly walked towards her sister. Rachael stood stock still with a look of utter shock on her face, desperately trying to figure out why Willow was holding Tara Maclay's hand and whispering in her ear. And why Tara was sweetly smiling back and why they were giggling like two school-girls. No sooner had a really bad episode of 'Punked' come to mind, than Rachael found herself face to face with her idol.

Willow took a deep breath, "Tara, this is my sister Rachael Greenstein. Rachael, meet my girlfriend, Tara Maclay."

"Hi Rachael, it's nice to finally meet you." Tara held out a shaky hand to Rachael.

Rachael responded by stiffly shaking the celebrity's hand, "Ok Will, I get it, you two were on the plane together and you somehow convinced her to go alone with your evil scheme. Great, when you tell the boys I'll never live it down, right? But I have to admit…definitely a good one. _Very_ creative, you get extra points for creativity."

The redhead took both hands and placed them on her sister's shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes, "No joke Rach. Didn't you think it was weird when Hunter sent you two to pick us up?"

"No joke?"

"No joke. Now we kinda need to go before things get seriously out of hand." Willow turned her sister around and led her back to the car, mumbling under her breath, "I'm gonna kill Hunter when I see him."

Willow opened the door and tucked her shell-shocked sister safely in the front seat, while Tara slipped in the back. Tara gave the crowd of fans one last wave, as Willow slid in next to her. Jeff, of course, was completely oblivious to everything that was going on outside of the car. He'd been completely engrossed in the UT game that was blaring on the radio. He turned in his seat and smiled as Willow introduced them.

"Jeez, let's get outta here," Willow said to no one in particular.

Jeff jerked the car into gear and they slowly pulled away from the curb. Willow slipped her hand into Tara's, pulling it up and kissing the back of it. All the while knowing that Rachael was probably staring at her through the rearview mirror. She looked up and locked eyes with her sister's reflection.

Willow shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Rachael continued to glare at Willow, never breaking eye contact, "So, how was your flight."

"Good." Willow replied with a quick one-word answer, receiving a squeeze of the hand and a smirk from Tara. Maybe she was having a little too much fun with her sister. She relented, for Tara, deciding to put a full sentence together, "I pretty much slept the whole way, so I'm assuming it was good. So, what's going on here? Everyone coming to dinner tonight?"

"Um, just us and Hunter. I think Mom is planning a cook out tomorrow. Then you have a day or two before everyone else starts to arrive." Rachael relaxed chatting with Willow, shifting in her seat and semi facing her sister; nearly forgetting Tara was in the car.

"How many people do you normally have at Thanksgiving dinner, Rachael?" Tara interjected and Rachael froze; snapped back to her former almost catatonic state.

Willow whistled and waved a hand in front of her sister's face, "Yooooo hoo, Raaaaaachael? Are ya in there?"

"Umm, I…uhhhhh…" Rachael mutter, her mind drawing a complete blank.

"Rach, you can talk to Tara. She's not going to bite you. In fact, you can say pretty much anything."

"Sorry, this is just so surreal. I mean, I've watched you on TV every single week for years and suddenly here you are…in my car, sitting two feet away and not on my TV and speaking back to me and you're not Laurel, your Tara," Rachael babbled, "Tara Maclay, you…you know Brad Pitt!"

Tara giggled inwardly, deciding that the babble must be hereditary. She studied Rachael intently, she had a few freckles here and there, but not as pronounced as Willow. Her skin was also darker and her hair a light brown. There was definitely a resemblance between the sisters, but it wasn't glaring.

"Tara Maclay? Really? _You're_ Tara Maclay?" Jeff spoke up, finally putting two and two together. The three girls turned their heads towards Jeff simultaneously, then back towards each other. They promptly burst out laughing; effectively breaking the ice.

"Nice to see you finally get with the program, honey." Rachael replied and patted Jeff's arm.

The laughing died down as Jeff slowly entered the freeway, pulling into the right lane and setting the cruise control at 1mph under the posted speed limit. This maneuver was not lost on Willow as she nudged Tara with her elbow, gesturing with her eyes towards Jeff. Tara smiled and squeezed Willow's hand, she glanced out the window and noticed the other cars whizzing by at, what seemed like, ungodly speeds. She quickly turned her attention back to the conversation between the sisters.

"I met him, by the way." Willow said.

"Who?"

"Brad Pitt."

Rachael snorted, "Right, whatever."

"I did."

"She did," Tara stated, finally jumping in to the banter.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the older sister shouted, "Oh, sorry Tara."

"Rachael, Tara's an adult and you can say fuck. She's not gonna wither and die."

Tara giggled, "I took Willow to a Halloween party and that's where she got to meet him."

"Angelina too?"

"Yep and they invited us to their house for dinner sometime. We really hit it off. Did you know that he's a fast pitch fan? He actually knew who I was and everything, said he followed Team USA in the Olympics." Willow said proudly as Rachael just stared at her with a look that was a combination of shock and confusion.

"Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?" Rachael mockingly questioned and Willow just sat grinning.

Tara decided it was time to switch gears and was quick to steer the conversation away from her celebrity status and on to other more everyday, less surreal things. "So Rachael, how far along are you?" She asked, wanting to get to know the Rosenberg siblings as much as possible. The light conversation between the three women continued for the remainder of the slow ride out to Decker Prairie.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Tara had decided that Houston wasn't at all what she thought it would be. To this point she hadn't seen a single cow, horse or cowboy. She had decided that Houston was actually one big car dealership next to a strip center next to a dealership next to another strip center and so on. In fact, she had noticed that [i]all[/i] the strip centers seemed to contain the same businesses…just with different names. They appeared to be endless and each came complete with a nail salon, hairdresser, donut shop, dollar store, Mexican restaurant and a check-cashing store. She wondered, with so many similar stores one seemingly next door to the other, how they all stayed in business.

When Jeff finally exited the freeway, the landscape became decidedly more _Texas._

Tara didn't have the best sense of direction, however, she noticed that for most of the drive they had been heading north. Their northern trek had brought a distinct change in the scenery, going from flat and urban to a slightly hilly and more rural countryside. It had actually gotten somewhat pretty. They turned off the main road and they were met with a beautiful sprawling landscape. There were clumps of dense wooded areas followed by ranch properties that went on for miles. White tri-rail fencing or rustic split rail fences surrounded the majority of the properties. Some of the enclosed areas housed horses, but the majority of the residents were numerous heads of cattle. The sun had set and the light was fading, making it hard for Tara to see the ranch homes that sat back at a distance on the numerous and vast acres of land. She figured that she'd just have to wait until daylight to really see them in any detail.

The car slowed, coming to an almost complete stop before making a left turn on to a dirt road. Tara wondered why Jeff felt compelled to not only stop, but also turn on his blinker when it was evident that there was not another car anywhere in sight. Willow had been 100% right earlier when she described her brother-in-law's annoying driving habits. Tara could not wait to get out of the car and hoped that this would be their one and only time riding with Jeff. The now familiar tri-rail white fencing and acres of pasture surrounded the road they turned on to. The car inched forward, the gravel popping and crackling under the slow moving wheels, as they passed through an already open gate and under a black wrought iron arch. The arch itself was not typical of the ones Tara had noticed earlier. It was taller and adorn with two ornate roses on either side, with script wording in between that read, '_7 Rose Ranch_'.

Tara knew that at the end of this long and winding Texas dirt road, Willow's parents awaited and her nerves were beginning to get the better of her. She took several deep breaths attempting to put the bats to rest when she was startled by Willow's shouting.

"Stop! Stop the car please!" Jeff complied, although in truth the man was driving so slowly that Willow probably could have just jumped out. "Tare, do you still have that bag of apple slices in your purse?"

"Um hmm." Tara rummaged around and came up with a small ziplock baggie of now brown colored apple slices.

Willow grabbed the baggie, grinning from ear to ear and kissed Tara on the cheek before leaping out of the car; pausing only to untie the hoodie from around her waist and toss it back in on the seat before closing the door. Tara was baffled as she unbuckled her seat belt, sliding across the backseat and putting the window down to get a better view of what her girlfriend was up to.

It was almost completely dark outside, but Tara could see what had caught Willow's eye. Off in the distance of the pasture there was a lone horse, aimlessly grazing and swishing its tail. Willow jumped up on the fence and made a series of clicking noises with her tongue to get the horses attention.

"Artemis! Come on girl, come on!" As Willow called out to her horse, Artemis became visibly excited and began to trot towards the fence; prompting Willow to throw a leg over and straddle the top of the fence.

The horse slowed as she approached, shaking her head and letting out a loud whinny before nuzzling her head up to Willow's cheek. Tara's breath hitched as the force of the horse's affection made Willow teeter, looking for a moment as if she may topple over. But she steadied herself and hugged Artemis around the neck, dropping several kisses between her eyes and across her face.

Rachael turned in her seat and smiled at the blonde's reaction, "Well Tara, I sure hope you're not the jealous type."

"I guess I'll just have to learn to share." She quipped.

Willow reached in the bag and fed the apple slices to Artemis, all the while cooing and mumbling words of affection to her [i]first love.[/i] Then, out of nowhere, she turned abruptly, dipped her head and narrowed her eyes towards her sister.

"You know the rules…no cheating Rachael!"

"Wha- Willow! This is SO not fair!"

"Hmm, to quote my older sister, _rules are rules_," Willow said, sarcastically, but with determination, "You can't switch drivers and I get a 5 second head start."

"Come on Will, it's getting late and Mom's gonna be pissed." Rachael whined.

"Don't care." Willow replied as she leapt on to Artemis' back, grabbing her mane to steady the excited horse.

"Is s-she going to ride without a saddle?"

"Worse," Rachael sighed, "She's gonna race without a saddle _or_ a bridle, damn it! We don't stand a chance with ol' grandpa driving."

"I um, don't understand. W-What's going on?" Tara asked.

Jeff finally spoke up, "Well, you see Tara, it's a ridiculous and juvenile tradition. By-the-way, I sure hope you're thick skinned _and_ competitive, otherwise…you won't last around here very long," Jeff lamented, before turning towards his wife, "Rach, seriously? Aren't you two a little old to still be doing this?"

"Jeffrey Marion Greenstein! First, you better not freak Tara out, as I'm sure you don't want to deal with Willow's wrath and second, get ready and DO NOT disappointment me!"

As the husband and wife began to bicker, Tara decided to ignore the frackus erupting from the front seat; she figured that from the sound of things, this little squabble was fairly commonplace for the couple. Instead, she turned all of her attention to her girlfriend that was currently trotting in a wide circle and building up momentum.

Tara was torn. On the one hand she was worried, it was nearly dark and Willow was going to be riding bareback on an unbridled horse, at breakneck speeds and crossing a pasture that she couldn't see. On the other hand, Tara was mesmerized by the confidence and beauty radiating from her girlfriend. Seeing Willow atop that horse, with her fire red hair whipping in the wind, sent shivers down Tara's spine. _Oh my, she is absolutely beautiful_.

As Willow completed her turn around, she began to pick up speed as she brought Artemis along the fence line and parallel to the car. She leaned forward in a racing position, her fingers woven through Artemis' thick mane, and locked eyes with Tara. With a mischievous glint in her eyes and a wide grin spread across her face, Willow raised her feet slightly, giving Artemis a gentle kick to her sides and shouted, "Hee yaw!"

The Mare responded immediately, lurching forward and bolting into a full and thunderous gallop; her hooves pounding the hard red clay that sent dust billowing into the air. Tara's breath caught as she stiffened and craned her neck out the window to get a better view. Rachael counted down from 5 to zero as Jeff revved the engine in eager anticipation. He finally released the brake, spinning the tires and sending a shower of gravel out behind them. Unfortunately, this fancy little maneuver did not get them going as the car sat longer before the tires got a grip. A move that Rachael was quick to criticize; showing her disapproval by yelling at and punching Jeff in the upper arm.

They never did completely catch up to the racing redhead, but did get close enough for Tara to watch in wonder. Willow's movements on the horse were smooth and fluid, her body was in complete sync with the mare; both horse and rider anticipating the others every move.

Tara was so entranced, that she didn't seem to notice that the car had stopped and the bickering in the front seat had escalated. She did, however, notice that Willow was slowly cantering towards a gate in the fence line near where the car had stopped. Tara, eager to escape the post race squabble, leapt from the backseat and walked quickly to meet Willow.

Willow was still panting heavily and overflowing with excitement. Before she even had a chance to dismount, Tara had already opened the gate and was inside the fence, anxiously awaiting her lover.

Willow finally slid her right leg over Artemis and jumped to the ground. No sooner had she landed than she found herself swept up in a heated kiss. Tara's hands were on either side of Willow's face as the blonde kissed her passionately. Willow's knees felt weak under the heat of Tara's full lips and she gripped the blonde's hips for support.

They finally pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, "Willow, that was…amazing and you looked so damn hot up there."

Willow blushed and smiled shyly, "Well, if I can get more of those kisses, I'll ride for you everyday."

They both chuckled and kissed again briefly before Willow took Tara's hand and led her over to meet Artemis.

"Oh Will, she's really beautiful," Tara complimented, as she stroked the mare on her neck and head.

"Maybe tomorrow I can take you for a ride."

"I would love that, but um, together…right?" Tara said, with a bit of trepidation.

"Of course."

Artemis slowly moved away and into the barn. It was dark and she knew her nightly routine well. Willow and Tara followed, getting her settled into the stall; then shutting the stable door behind them.

Willow took Tara's hand and entwined their fingers as closed the distance from the barn to the house, "So, are you ready?"

"Yep, let's do this." Tara replied with a lopsided smile as they walked up the back steps and into Willow's house.


	33. Ch 33 Meet The Rents

**Chapter 33: Meet The Rents**

_Willow took Tara's hand and entwined their fingers as they closed the distance from the barn to the house, "So, are you ready?"_

_"Yep, let's do this." Tara replied with a lopsided smile as they walked up the back steps and into Willow's house._

* * *

><p>The girls entered the house through the backdoor and into the kitchen; Tara's heart was pounding as her death grip on Willow's hand tightened. She tried her best to clam herself, but her nerves were definitely getting the best of her. <em>Get it together Tara! You've stood on a stage and addressed millions of people. You can meet two people without collapsing, for Gods sake! They're just people, just two regular people. Half of which would probably like to see you drawn and quartered. Ok…maybe not so regular.<em>

The first thing to assault Tara's senses was the delicious aroma that hung thick in the air. Tara's mother seldom cooked anything that wasn't from a box or a can, so she couldn't help but think that this is what a real _family_ must smell like. The only two people in the large kitchen were Rachael and a young man that was the spitting image of Willow; from his red hair, to his freckles to his bright green eyes…a male replica. Rachael stood at the kitchen island, mumbling and digging through her purse and the young man, Tara assumed to be Hunter, sat next to her on the stool with an amused look on his face. Willow quickly closed the distance between herself and Rachael, dragging Tara along with her.

"Pay up sis!" The redhead demanded, thrusting her free hand out, palm side up.

Rachael whipped out a $10 bill and slapped it in her little sister's hand, "Fine! But for the record, this little set up…so not fair!" She protested, turning to face Hunter; who shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Willow quipped, "Ahhh, so good to be home," as Rachael turned and marched out of the room.

Willow and Hunter locked eyes and erupted in laughter, hi-fiving as Hunter rose from the stool and wrapped Willow in a warm embrace.

"Good to see ya Will."

"You too Hunt." Willow replied squeezing her brother tightly.

They broke apart and Hunter turned his attention towards the blonde, "And you must be Tara. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too," Tara reached out and shook his hand, "I've heard so much about you, I kinda feel like I know you already."

Hunter smiled warmly, nodding his head, "I feel the same way. Willow talks about you non-stop."

Tara blushed and batted her eyes affectionately towards Willow, "All good, I hope?"

Willow was beaming, visibly thrilled that Tara seemed to click right away with her favorite brother, "Absolutely," the redhead answered, locking eyes with her love and re-taking her hand.

"Is that my little girl I hear?" Willow's father called out as he moved towards her.

"Daddy!" Willow exclaimed, with the enthusiasm of a toddler, dropping Tara's hand and practically lunging at her father.

Willow was met with open arms, the close relationship clearly evident between father and daughter. Tara stood back and quietly observed the heartfelt exchange. Willow closed her eyes, clinging to her father as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed circles on her back. Tara noted that he had an air of kindness and warmth about him; she could clearly see the affection for his youngest child reflected in his light brown eyes.

"Oh, how I've missed you my darling," he breathed as he hugged Willow tighter, "How was your flight?"

"It was good, smooth sailing! Er, flying that is." Willow lamented as she disentangled herself from her father's embrace.

Ira glanced over the top of Willow's head and caught Tara's eye, "You must be the famous Tara," He chuckled outloud, "Uh, no pun intended." He quipped as he reached out to shake Tara's hand.

Tara smiled sweetly, "Hello Mr. Rosenberg, it's a pleasure to m-meet you," She stammered and cursed herself inwardly.

"The pleasure is all mine and please, call me Ira. Mr. Rosenberg is my father." He replied with a wink, returning a smile to the blonde. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a loud piercing voice.

"I just don't think you should commit to a color for the nursery until you're 100% sure it's a girl." The older woman's shrill voice echoed through out the house.

"Ugh, Mother! It's a girl, the ultrasound already confirmed it weeks ago."

"I'm telling you those tests are not 100%. Your father and I thought Elijah was a girl for months. We didn't know for sure until I was already 9 months along."

"Well, that sure explains a lot," Hunter mumbled. Causing both Willow and Tara to snicker and prompting a fatherly _look_ from Ira.

The older woman finally made her way into the kitchen and for the first time since arriving at the ranch, Tara noticed Willow become visibly uncomfortable. Her body language changed completely, she began to fidget with her unoccupied hands and shift her weight from one foot to the other, almost as if she forgot how to stand normally. Her breathing became erratic and a look of panic was beginning to form on her face. Tara's heart ached for Willow, not being able to take another minute of her discomfort, Tara moved closer to her love and placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. Willow closed her eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed into the touch; the bouncing stopped and her breathing seemed to slow.

"Willow honey, it's good to see you." The older woman stated flatly, moving forward and lightly hugging her daughter.

Willow returned the brief hug, "Good to see you too," She pulled out of the awkward embrace and stepped back slightly, "Mom, this is my girl friend, Tara Maclay. Tara, this is my mother, Sheila Rosenberg."

Tara stood up straight and confident, offering a hand to Sheila, "Hello, Mrs. Rosenberg. It's very nice to meet you." She wasn't sure exactly how she pulled it off, but she managed to speak without a hint of a stutter.

Sheila nodded her head, "Hello," and weakly shook Tara's hand. An awkward silence fell over the room and all that could be heard was boiling water in a pot on the stove.

Willow studied her mother's face intently, desperately searching for a hint of emotion or recognition or anything, for that matter, but could find nothing. In Willow's child-like fantasy, she imagined Sheila immediately seeing the love she shared with Tara and realizing how ridiculous she'd been. Perhaps even recognizing that she was someone who is important in the world and welcoming her into the family with open arms. Unfortunately, this was real life and Willow's fantasy disappeared with a _'poof'_ when Sheila quickly turned away from Tara, walking towards the stove and rambling about dinner. The others began talking amongst themselves in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

Willow's shoulders sagged as the air left her lungs in a long defeated sigh. She turned towards Tara and mouthed, _I'm sorry_. As Tara took her hand and mouthed back with an, _"I love you."_ Willow nodded and smiled sweetly, taking a deep breath in an attempt to strengthen her resolve. She was going to need all the strength she could muster to get through the next 8 days.

Willow pulled on Tara's hand, "Come on, let's go get our things and get settled before dinner."

Rachael piped up, "I already had Jeff take everything to your room, Will."

"Oh wow, thanks Rach. Then we'll just go get cleaned up before dinner."

"Willow, don't dawdle. It's ready and we're all starving." Sheila offered, never turning her attention from the stove.

"Yes ma'am." Willow responded as she led Tara out of the kitchen.

They walked through the house in silence, while Willow's mind reeled from the effects of her mother's cold shoulder. All she wanted was to be alone with Tara for a few moments, to feel the comfort and reassurance of their love. They slowly trudged up the stairs, turning right at the top and heading down a long hallway to a narrow door at the end. Willow opened the door to another set of stairs.

Willow finally spoke when she saw the quizzical look on Tara's face, "My parents refurbished the attic and made it into a bedroom, because there weren't enough rooms for all of us. It was Rachael's room first, then Grayson and then when he left for college, I got it."

Tara nodded and shot Willow a seductive lopsided grin, "Cool, lot's of privacy."

Instinctively Willow knew that Tara was just trying to snap her out of her sullen mood, but she couldn't seem to shake it off. "Yeah," she said as she turned to ascend the stairs, but was gently pulled back.

Tara turned Willow around to face her, but apparently the redhead's shoes were a little more interesting. Tara held Willow's hand and slid her fingers through the red hair with her free hand.

"Look at me sweetie."

Willow slowly raised her head to meet Tara's eyes, the hurt evident on Willow's sad face, "I'm sorry she treated you that way." Willow offered.

"Will, you have nothing to apologize for, you're not responsible for her actions. Besides, what's our motto?" Tara raised her eyebrows with a questioning stare.

Willow sighed deeply, _"They can't hurt us if we don't let them,"_ she said, echoing Tara's words from a few weeks prior.

"That's right and we're gonna do our best to stick to that, right?"

"But Tar-" Willow began to protest, but was cut off by Tara's soft velvety lips on hers. Willow melted into the blonde, wrapping her arms around Tara's neck and allowing the kiss to deepen. Willow ran her tongue along Tara's bottom lip, before gently pushing inside. They kissed passionately, yet gently for several minutes; every touch of their lips conveying endless love and devotion.

Finally pulling apart, they rested their foreheads together, Willow slowly raising her eyes to meet Tara's, "Every time I…even when I'm at my worst…you always make me feel special. How do you do that?" Willow asked.

"Magic," Tara responded, kissing Willow again and pulling her into a warm embrace.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere surrounding the dinner table was slightly tense, mostly due to Sheila's refusal to acknowledge Tara's existence. Willow thought that maybe she should be angry with her mother or visibly pout, but she was just too tired to do either. Besides, she was happy to be home and ecstatic to have lots of Tara time. Besides, Willow knew that, at some point Sheila would be forced to engage in conversation with Tara and until then, she decided that Tara was right and it wasn't worth all the worry. She could no more control how her mother acted than she could control a hurricane and she didn't want to spend all of her vacation time stressed out about it.<p>

The little bit of alone time she had shared with Tara had done wonders to strengthen Willow's resolve. It was as if Tara really did possess some sort of supernatural power and every time they touched, it magically infused her. Kissing Tara and feeling her close, was all Willow needed to shut out her annoying mother and live to fight another day.

"So Willster, what's on your agenda for tomorrow?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I was planning on taking Tara riding and then may-" Before Willow could finish, she was rudely interrupted.

"Well, I hope you don't plan on ignoring your family _all_ week." Sheila spat, indignantly.

Willow stiffened, her face turned bright red from her neck all the way to the tips of her ears. She opened her mouth slightly to speak when she felt Tara's hand rubbing her upper thigh under the table. She reached down, entwined her fingers with her girlfriend's and calmed immediately.

"Anyway, Tara's never been riding, so I thought it would be fun. Dad, what time is everyone coming for dinner tomorrow?" Willow asked, deliberately bypassing her mother and directing the question to her father.

"Around 4pm, we're going to barbecue and I though all ya'll might like to have a bonfire tomorrow night."

"Sounds like fun Dad. Who's coming?"

"Let's see, all of you, of course. Then I believe Aunt Chula, Uncle Haskell, and your cousins."

"Oh cool, I haven't see Abby and Ella in forever!" Willow's demeanor brightened when her Dad mentioned her twin cousins. The redhead turned in her chair towards Tara, "Abby and Ella are my identical twin cousins and they're adorable! I used to baby sit them all the time. Great kids!"

"How old are they?" Tara asked.

"I think they're…14? Is that right Dad?"

"Yep, and you won't believe how grown up they are since the last time you saw them."

"So Daddy-O, what's on the menu tomorrow?" Hunter asked.

As the others at the table discussed the menu plans, Tara leaned in and whispered to Willow, "All ya'll?" A look of confusion crossed her face.

Willow chuckled at her girlfriend's confusion, "Umm hmm, it's plural for _ya'll_," She said, whispering as well.

Tara confusion gave way to amusement, "I guess I need to get caught up on _Texas lingo_."

"I suppose it can get confusing, but don't be afraid to ask me. I'll be your personal interpreter!" Willow smiled proudly. Tara returned the gesture, then instinctively leaned in and bumped shoulders with her girl.

Apparently, this minor show of affection did not sit well with Sheila as she cleared her throat loudly and shot a punishing glare in Willow's direction. Not one to be out done, Willow defiantly sat up straighter, pulling Tara's hand to her mouth and kissing the back of it…several times. _Game on mother, game on_.

As dinner wound down, Rachael started to clear the dishes and motioned for Willow to help her. Tara offered her assistance, but Willow wouldn't allow it, and encouraged her to stay. Since Sheila had excused herself to take a phone call, the mood had lightened considerably, and Tara had been happily chatting with Hunter and Ira. They continued their conversation as Willow and Rachael took the first load of dishes to the kitchen.

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg!" Rachael hissed, "I can't _believe_ that you didn't tell me you were dating 'Tara Maclay!' What the hell? How long? How did you meet? Is it serious? Why didn't you tell me? Brad Pitt?" She finished with a squeak.

Willow chuckled as she was assaulted with the barrage of questions, "Well, first of all, I didn't tell you because this is _much_ more fun!" She grinned.

"You're such a brat!" Rachael said, playfully slapping Willow's arm, "So come on…I want details."

"Anyway, to answer your questions…we've been seeing each other about a month, I rescued her lost dog, yes, it's complicated and he's a doll…you'd love him."

"Willow…" Rachael chided.

"Rach, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that, well, we just needed some time to see where things were going before we came out to the world."

Rachael stopped what she was doing and put a soothing hand on Willow's arm, "Will, I'm not the world. I'm your big sister and I'm here for you. It's my job, remember?"

Willow nodded, "I know, it's just-"

"Did you think I'd react like Mom?"

"No! Not at all, it's…look this is _huge_ for me."

"Well, no kidding, I mean _Tara Maclay_-"

"No Rach," The redhead locked eyes with her sister, "It has nothing to do with _who_ she is, but what she means to me."

Rachael smiled at the pure love and affection she saw reflected in her baby sister's bright green eyes. She reached out and cupped Willow's cheek, "My Boo's all grown up and she's in love."

"I am and she loves me too. It-it wasn't something I was looking for, but it's powerful and it's totally different from anything I've ever felt for anyone before."

Rachael smiled and ran her hand through Willow's hair, "I get it."

"I know you do," Willow frowned, "I kinda feel like my head's gonna explode. There's been so much drama with the press and coming out a-and now with Mom. She's-"

Rachael interrupted and completed Willow's sentence, "-up to something?"

"Yeah, you noticed?"

"Of course, but I can't get anything out of her," Rachael sighed, "I tried Will, but she won't…her denial runs deep. You think Tara can…?"

"She says she can handle her but, but what if she just says, 'F it, so not worth the bs?'"

"Then she never _really_ loved you in the first place, but I don't think she would have come if she didn't, I bet she surprises you." Rachael put an arm around her sister, "Come on, let's get back in there before Dad starts telling the _really_ embarrassing stories…now _that_ might send her running!"

Willow giggled and placed an arm around her sister's waist, "I love you sis."

"I love you too, Boo."


	34. Ch 34 Levels of Comfort

_**Inoeth: **_Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying my little romp. It's lot's of fun to write:) I've actually read, '_Season 3 Y'all,_ a couple times and enjoy it very much. JustSkipIt is a friend of mine and I enjoy everything she writes, but I think my favorite is Y'all's sequel, _Paths Diverged/Divulged_.

_**Dirty Tube Socks: **_Sheila certainly has her moments! More fun to come!

_**Chapter 34: Levels of Comfort**_

Tara awoke with a start. She couldn't remember her dream or if she was even dreaming. All she knew was that she wasn't rested and that it was the first time since sleeping with Willow that she was not actually sleeping peacefully. She sighed deeply and attempted to lie still and go back to sleep, however, her full bladder would not allow it, and Willow's arm draped across her stomach, was not helping matters. She began the arduous task of slipping out from under the sleeping redhead, while trying not to wake her. After several painstaking minutes, Tara finally emerged…victorious. She stood and began shuffling across the room towards the door and being unfamiliar with her surroundings, inadvertently kicked the leg of a chair.

"Shit!" She hissed, a little louder than she intended, hopping on one foot.

Unfortunately, all of Tara's hard work went by the wayside when her girlfriend awoke, "Tara? Are you ok baby?" Willow asked sleepily as she sat up in bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just stubbed my toe. Go back to sleep sweetie."

"But, why are you up walking around at two in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep and now I have to pee. I'll be right back. Seriously, go back to sleep, I'm fine."

Willow mumbled incoherently and settled back into the bed. Tara felt guilty, as there was no reason for Willow to suffer because she couldn't sleep. She returned a few minutes later hoping to find Willow fast asleep, but instead found her lying awake, staring at the ceiling. Tara slid in next to Willow and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Willow rolled to face her.

Willow's brow furrowed, "You feel uncomfortable, don't you?"

"A little I-" Tara tried to answer but was cut off mid sentence.

"I knew it, I'm so sorry baby. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel uncomfortable. Maybe we shouldn't have come, I mean we can leave if you want and you don't have to feel bad or anything. Maybe we could go and stay at Rachael's or something? Or, or maybe we could check into a nice hotel and just come back for Thanksgiving? I don't know why my mother is doing this and I really feel like it's just going to get worse and, and…why are you looking at me like that?"

Tara was smiling with a raised eyebrow, "Because you didn't let me finish my sentence, Love."

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead," Willow replied sheepishly.

"It's ok Will," Tara said as she slid her arm across Willow's hips and pulled her close, "I was going to say, that I'm uncomfortable in these pj's. They keep bunching up underneath me. I guess I've gotten spoiled sleeping with you _au' natural_."

Willow snorted, "I guess I should just let you finish a sentence before jumping to conclusions, huh? It's just, I figured with my mom acting the way she is and all, that you were, you know…"

"Shhh," Tara whispered, "I'm fine. As long as I have you, I'm fine."

Willow smiled, her face growing hot and the familiar butterflies taking flight through her tummy. _How on earth can my mother not see how wonderful this woman is_. She leaned in and captured Tara's lips in a deep and sensual kiss; pressing their bodies close.

Willow pulled back and sat up, "C'mere," she whispered as she pulled Tara up with her. "Let me help you get more comfortable."

Tara smiled and held her arms up as Willow divested her of the cumbersome pajama top; tossing it aside. She gently pushed Tara onto her back and began to pull her bottoms off. The redhead then rid herself of her pajamas as well, tossing all of the unwanted bedclothes into a heap on the floor. Willow pulled the comforter up and then invited Tara to snuggle into her warm, naked body.

"Better?," the redhead whispered.

"Um hmm, much," Tara breathed as she wrapped her arm around Willow, pulling her close and placing several kisses on Willow's bare chest.

"Goodnight baby, I love you."

"Love you too, Will."

* * *

><p>Both girls slept soundly for the rest of the night, reveling in the quiet comfort of their warm embrace, until they were jarred from their peaceful slumber by the ring of Willow's cell phone. Willow moaned as she turned and looked at the display.<p>

"Who is it?" Tara asked, her voice rough from sleep.

Willow sighed, "The house, probably my mom. Hello?"

Willow was correct in her assumption and Tara didn't need to ask about what was said because she could hear Sheila's shrill voice echoing through the phone's receiver.

"Willow, wake up and come downstairs before your breakfast gets cold."

"Ok." Willow replied sluggishly, hanging up before dropping back to the mattress. "I guess breakfast is ready."

Tara corrected Willow, "_Your_ breakfast is ready. I don't exist, remember?"

Willow turned towards Tara, propping her head on her hand and playfully poking her girlfriend, "I don't know, you seem pretty real to me," she grinned, sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

Tara returned the giggle and attempted to wiggle away, "Stop, you big goof!"

Willow stopped and instead began dropping open-mouthed kisses along Tara's exposed shoulder and running her left hand down between Tara's breasts to her stomach.

"Mmhmm baby, please don't start something that you can't finish."

"Who says that I can't finish?" Willow replied, kissing her way up Tara's neck.

Tara grabbed Willow's wrist and pulled it away as it was slinking down towards it's ultimate destination, "As much as I would love for you to continue, nonexistent me does not want to piss off your mother."

"Oh phooey on her! I need my morning snugglies." Willow pouted.

"I don't think '_snugglies_' were on your agenda," Tara said, skeptically.

"Sure they were, in fact my tongue was gearing up to snuggle with your-"

Tara held a soft finger to Willow's mouth, "Don't even say it," she chided as Willow began to seductively suck on Tara's finger. "Willow!"

"Ok, alright…I'll stop." Willow conceded, grinning widely.

Tara slid off the bed and began to dress as Willow simply threw on her pajama pants and a t-shirt. Tara thought about redressing in her pj's for a moment, but definitely did not feel _that _comfortable. Besides, there was no way she could face Sheila feeling the least bit self-conscious.

"Willow glanced across the bed at Tara, "Jeez, I feel a bit underdressed."

"I um, sorry Will. I just don't feel…"

"…comfortable." Willow finished her sentence as Tara's head dropped, "It's ok baby, I understand. If the tables were turned, I would feel the same way."

Willow began to undress and re-dress in _real_ clothes. Tara opened her mouth to protest, but in truth she appreciated the gesture and the solidarity of a unified front.

"I need to wash my face," Tara said.

"Me too, I love the privacy and having a big room, but I miss not having a bathroom a few steps away. One of the downsides to living in an attic." Willow smiled.

"Well, at least you have indoor plumbing. When you said you lived on a farm, I thought I'd be resigned to using an outhouse." Tara quipped.

"Smart ass," Willow replied, reaching for Tara's hand, "Come on, time to face the Texas inquisition."

"Will, does you're mom cook you a hot breakfast for you every morning?" Tara asked.

Willow turned just before reaching the door and slid her arms around Tara's waist, "Yes, and I expect my woman to do the same! That's why I asked you to come home with me, so you could learn how to serve me better." Willow attempted to stifle the laugh, but failed miserably, although she did reach her goal of getting Tara to laugh and relax a bit.

Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's neck, pulled her in and kissed her deeply. "I would, i-if you wanted me to."

"Would what?"

"C-Cook you a hot breakfast everyday."

"Oh baby," Willow breathed completely taken with the shy, beautiful woman standing before her. She had been joking, but she knew that Tara was serious and her heart was overflowing with love, "I love you Tara Maclay."

"I love you too, Willow Rosenberg."

By the time they finally made it downstairs, Hunter and Ira had already begun to eat while Sheila scurried around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

Ira looked up when he heard Willow and Tara enter the room, "Good morning ladies."

"Morning Daddy!" Willow replied as she hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek, "Morning Hunt."

"Mornin' Will, Tara," Hunter nodded.

"Good morning Mom."

"Good Morning," Sheila replied.

"Good morning everyone," Tara said, laughing inwardly and feeling as if she were living an episode of 'The Waltons.' A small smile escaped her lips when she imagined them doing the good night routine as well.

Willow looked at her quizzically and Tara just shook her head, "Mrs. Rosenberg, it smells delicious. I can see where Willow gets her wonderful cooking skills."

"Thank you dear and please call me Sheila," the older woman smiled as she placed a plate of steaming hash browns on the table.

Hunter and Willow locked eyes immediately with matching looks of utter befuddlement. He shrugged his shoulders and then looked to his dad, who was too busy digging into his eggs to notice. Regardless of her mother's sudden change of heart, Willow was still on the defensive, knowing deep down that something was up.

Tara was stunned as well and had almost forgotten to answer, "Th-Thank you, Sheila."

Sheila finally finished placing the food on the table and sat down to join her family. They chatted amicably, the mood considerably lighter than the night before. Willow thought that maybe her dad had spoken to her mother, but she couldn't be sure. Something had changed; Sheila seemed pleasant and happy, completely opposite from the previous night. She was even engaging Tara in conversation, causing Willow to wonder if her mother was suffering from some sort of multiple personality disorder.

"So Tara, Willow tells me that you're quite the accomplished actress, such a wonderful profession." Sheila said, causing Willow to choke on her juice and begin coughing.

Tara turned to the coughing redhead and patted her on the back, "Baby, are you ok?"

"Fine, fine…never better." Willow sputtered.

Tara continued to rub soothing circles on Willow's back, while turning her head to address Sheila, "Yes ma'am, s-since I was in diapers."

"Your mother must be very proud of you."

"Yes, she um…she _was_ very proud. She p-passed away a few years ago…f-from breast cancer." The tone of Tara's voice saddened and Willow reached under the table and laid a soothing hand on her leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Sheila replied.

"Um, thank you."

"And what about your father?"

"MOM! Nosey much?" Willow exclaimed. There was no way she was going to allow Sheila to give Tara the third degree.

"Willow, I'm just trying to get to know your girl-, Tara a little better. Is that such a crime?"

Willow was fuming and afraid to open her mouth for fear that she may erupt. Luckily, Tara was much calmer and seemed to be taking it all in stride. She turned to Willow and smiled sweetly before raising her head defiantly, and answering Sheila's question straight on.

"My father left us when I was an infant, so it was just me and my mom. Her parents passed away before I was born and she was an only child; there is no other family that I know of."

Sheila eyes seemed to soften a bit as she listened intently and learned more about Tara's lack of family and what she went through with her mother. Willow didn't have any idea as to what had changed in the last twelve hours, but she was thankful nonetheless; she wasn't sure if she could have handled another awkward meal without completely losing her cool.

"So Tara, have you always lived in LA or are you a transplant?" Ira asked.

"I'm a California girl born and raised!" She said proudly, "I actually grew up in Culver City, about 15 miles southwest of Hollywood."

"That's quite a ways in LA traffic, do you still live there?"

"Oh, no. I actually live in The Hills about ten minutes north of Willow. You're right about the drive from Culver City though, it's not that far, but with traffic, it takes over an hour."

"How long have you lived in The Hills?" Hunter asked.

"I actually bought the house about a year before my Mom died. We were in the process of renovating when she was diagnosed and it just kind of got put on the back burner. So, I finally finished the renovation and moved in about two years ago."

Willow listened intently, this information was new to her and she now understood why Ralphie was chipped to a Culver City address. Willow had wanted to ask Tara about the chip, but it had been early in their relationship and she figured it was none of her business; apparently her family had no problem asking Tara these questions. _Just like I thought…the damn Texas inquisition_.

* * *

><p>With breakfast finished and the kitchen suitably cleaned, Willow and Tara changed into their riding attire and headed out to the barn. They walked across the yard hand in hand while Tara nervously rambled her concerns about never having ridden a horse.<p>

"It's not that I haven't ever r-ridden, it's just that I've n-never ridden without someone leading the horse in a circle. Well, n-not even a horse, more like a pony a-and it was a clown leading us around. Kinda scary when you think about it, because you know nothing scarier than a clown!" Tara laughed nervously.

Willow squeezed Tara's hand, "Baby, don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna put you up there, slap her ass and send you off into the woods."

"I know a-and I trust you, it's just that horses are s-so big and there's no s-seat belts and…we're using a saddle, right?" Tara questioned.

Willow stopped, turned Tara towards her and cupped her face, rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs, "Shhhh sweetie," She cooed as she slid her fingers around to the back of Tara's neck, pulling her forward and kissing her forehead, "I'll be with you the entire time and if you decide that you'd rather not ride, that's ok too. I love you Tare and I'm not ever gonna make you do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing."

Tara placed her hands on Willow's outstretched arms, "I wanna ride…I do and I trust you. I just, w-when I was watching you last night…it was exhilarating and scaring me to death at the same time. I mean, you were up there with nothing to hold on to, it was dark a-and you were going so fast."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You were really that worried about me?"

"Of course I was, you're…you're everything to me. Willow, If something ever happened to you…"

Willow thought about it for a minute and imagined if the situation was reversed, then she felt her heart clinch. She realized that she had acted recklessly, scaring Tara into perhaps not wanting to ride with her at all. No one had ever questioned her riding ability before, "Tare, I've been riding since before I could walk. It's like breathing for me and I'm not going anywhere. But, I get what you're saying and I promise to be more careful, ok?"

Tara simply nodded as Willow pulled her into a tight embrace, "All better?" Willow asked.

Again Tara just smiled and nodded allowing Willow to retake her hand as they covered the remaining distance to the barn.

The large red barn was equipped with at least a half dozen stalls; all empty except for the one occupied by Artemis. As they made their way to the tack room, Willow began to babble about how to properly saddle a horse. She handed Tara a large brush and talked of the importance of brushing the horse's girth, removing any dirt or grit to preventing chaffing under the saddle. Willow grabbed a saddle bag, then walked a few steps to a mini fridge and took out a couple bottles of water; placing them in the open pockets and handed everything to Tara. She then pulled out a western saddle blanket, also handing it to Tara; the blonde struggled under the weight of the equipment. Willow walked back and forth in front of a wall full of saddles and finally pulled one of the larger saddles off one of the lower the racks. The saddle looked heavy and cumbersome, but did not seem to phase Willow as she lugged the saddle, still babbling away.

Tara followed Willow outside the barn, slightly tripping over the loose straps of the saddlebag; trying not to drop the bulky items. Willow led Tara to what looked like a staging area and motioned towards a small table where they dumped the equipment. Willow then led Tara back into the barn to retrieve Artemis. The horse had become visibly excited when she saw Willow carrying the saddle and was now shaking her head and neighing loudly.

"Wow, she gets really excited to see you."

"Yeah she does, gosh Tare…I miss her so much. I've had her since I was 13 and she was just 2. I taught her everything and she's just the sweetest horse in the world. Aren't you Arti?" Willow asked in her best baby voice; the chocolate brown mare responding with a resounding whinny.

"Stay here, ok baby?" Willow said, as she pulled the bridle off the hook next to the stall door and stepped inside. Artemis began to shake her head and stomp her foot as Willow attempted to place the bridle over her head and the bit in her mouth. "Come on Arti," Willow whined.

Tara couldn't hide her amusement and giggled at the stubborn mare. "Wait until you see how pissy she gets when we have to give her a bath." Willow grunted as she struggled with the protesting horse.

Finally succeeding, she grabbed the reigns, opened the stall door and led Artemis out and over to the staging area. Willow tethered Artemis between two posts and began to explain the basics to Tara; brushing over the mare's girth and getting her saddled up. "Ok, so some things to remember: Never walk behind a horse within 5' or so. They can't see you, it spooks them and they'll kick you. Always mount on their left side; most horses are trained to that side and mounting on the right can sometimes cause them to walk away or kick. Oh and don't ever be embarrassed to use a mounting block. It's better for the horse's back and yours as well."

"Got it…don't walk behind, mount on the left and use a block!" Tara smiled brightly.

"So, Miss Maclay are you ready?"

Tara sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Willow made a clicking sound with her tongue, took Artemis by the reigns and led her over to the mounting block. She summoned Tara over, "Ok baby, hop up on the block, put your left foot in the stirrup and then swing your right leg over and put your foot in the other stirrup."

Tara laughed, "I feel like I'm getting instructions for a gynecological exam," Tara joked.

Willow snorted with laughter, "Please put your feet in the stirrups and slide down!"

"Only this time I don't have to worry about the paper sticking to my ass." Tara replied, sliding her foot into the stirrup, grabbing a hold of the saddle horn and tossing her right leg over with ease; firmly planting herself in the saddle.

Willow stepped up on the top of the mounting block, still laughing and imagining Tara with the crisp exam table paper stuck to her cute little ass.

"Willow, I know what your thinking and you need to wipe that image from your mind and get _your_ ass up here before I change my mind."

"Ay ay Captian!" Willow saluted before swinging her right leg over and mounting Artemis; slipping into the saddle behind Tara.

Tara moaned deeply and her initial nervousness melted away at the feeling of Willow's warm body pressed firmly against her back. The redhead shifted to get comfortable allowing her breasts to graze Tara's back. The intimacy of their current position was not lost on Willow as she rested her chin on Tara's shoulder and reached around with both hands to take control of the reigns. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Tara's lavender shampoo and nuzzling the soft skin of the blonde's neck. Willow placed both reigns in one hand as her now free hand snaked it's way around Tara's waist and under her shirt, gliding gently across the soft ivory flesh of Tara's belly. Tara tilted her head, allowing Willow better access as the redhead left feather light kisses along the tantalizing sweet flesh that she found so irresistible.

Tara began to squirm under Willow's touch; her arousal becoming more intense as Willow began caressing Tara's ear with her tongue. The blonde shivered at Willow's touch and felt her entire body begin to tingle and burn with desire. Tara finally gave in, releasing the saddle horn, she turned her head towards Willow; crushing their lips together in a heated kiss that lasted for several minutes.

Artemis had been waiting patiently, however, the lack of movement was beginning to take its toll and the mare began to shake her head, desperately trying to get the redhead's attention. When that didn't work, Artemis stomped her foot and bucked slightly. Both actions followed by a loud whinny. The sudden movement seemed to snap Tara out of her Willow induced haze and she audibly gasped; both hands finding their way back to the saddle horn and gripping it tightly.

"Ok, ok…easy girl," Willow quickly took the reigns in both hands and pulled back, reminding the horse exactly who was in charge.

"Willow…" Tara squeaked nervously.

"It's fine baby, she's just impatient." Willow reassured and felt Tara physically relax and lean in to her, "Are you ready?"

"To ride Artemis or to ride you?" Tara said in an extremely seductive and sexy voice.

Willow grinned widely, "Both?" She replied in her most innocent voice.

Tara laughed and turned to place a kiss on Willow's cheek, "Let's go before Artemis leaves without us and we end up defiling your parents barn."

"Hhhmm, ok…to the defiling, that is…" Willow breathed, beginning her assault again on Tara's neck.

Tara giggled as Willow sucked on her earlobe, tickling the tiny hairs on her neck. Tara raised her feet in the stirrups and gently kicked Artemis with her heels, spurring the horse into action.

"Hey!" That's not fair!" Willow exclaimed, as the mare lunged forward with a jerk; exiting the barn and emerging into the warm Texas sun.


	35. Ch 35 The Body Electric

_**Chapter 35: The Body Electric **_

The beautiful fall day was turning out to be sunny and humid, not at all uncommon for southern Texas, even in November. Had it not been for the cool, crisp breeze, there would have been no other indication that it was autumn at all. Willow and Tara had spent the last forty-five minutes walking Artemis at a steady pace. Willow was taking it slow, teaching Tara the basics and allowing her to get a feel for the horse beneath her. Tara seemed to take to riding like a fish to water and Willow was thrilled. She had given the reigns over to Tara some time ago and allowed the blonde to guide the mare slowly through out the grassy pasture; practicing turns and stops. Tara turned to Willow and asked if they could go faster and Willow suggested that they canter, faster than a trot, yet slower than a gallop. She explained to the blonde the importance of letting your body ebb and flow with the horse; moving rhythmically with the forward motion.

Taking over the reigns, Willow clicked her tongue and kicked her heels, signaling Artemis into a slow trot, before building up any real speed. Tara gripped the saddle horn as her body began to bounce in response to the mare. Willow again placed the reigns in one hand, while gripping tightly around Tara's waist with the other.

Willow leaned over Tara's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Lock your feet in the stirrups and use your legs to keep your body in sync with mine."

Willow pressed her chest tight against Tara's back and held her close as Artemis increased her speed. Tara closed her eyes and smiled; she'd never felt safer. There was something about Willow, from the moment they'd met that gave Tara a sense of calm from just being in the redheads presence. A sense that, whenever Willow was around, that nothing bad could ever happen to her. At that moment, feeling the rush of speed and Willow's strong arms keeping her safe…nothing else mattered. The world melted away and Tara relaxed into the comfort of her girlfriend's embrace.

They made several wide loops through the pasture before Willow brought Artemis down to a slow trot, and then stopped her at a gate on the far north side of the field. Willow put the reigns in Tara's hands, slid off the saddle and moved to open the gate. She fought for a moment with the rusty latch before finally freeing it and pushing the gate forward. Willow motioned for Tara to lead Artemis through and was filled with pride when the blonde did just that, without an ounce of trepidation. Tara held the reigns confidently, bringing Artemis to a stop just on the other side; allowing plenty of room for Willow to push it closed. Willow climbed on top of the fence as Tara brought Artemis close enough for Willow to remount.

"Where are we going?" Tara asked curiously.

"There's something I want to show you," Willow answered as she snuggled in close to Tara and handed her the reigns.

"You're very trusting."

"And you're a very fast learner. I trust you, Tara." Willow said softly as she turned and kissed Tara's cheek.

Tara sighed, "Mmhmm, what a beautiful day."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Sweet talker," Tara giggled.

"I'm serious, the sky has nothing on your gorgeous blue eyes," Willow flashed Tara a stunning smile; eliciting a shy lopsided smile from the blonde in return and a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Willow, how did Artemis get her name?" Tara asked.

Willow looked at Tara thoughtfully, "I've always loved Greek mythology and we were studying it in school when I got her, thus a horse-y Greek goddess was born. And since Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and wild animals…there you have it!"

Tara pondered Willow's answer for a moment, "So, virginity and young girls had nothing to do with it then?" Tara smirked.

Willow blushed and ducked her head, "Well, I was young _and_ a virgin at the time so, I guess it just fit."

"Ummm, I wish I could have known sweet virgin Willow."

Willow giggled, "Well, I'm still sweet, you know?"

"Um hmm, you most definitely are." Tara smiled softly leaning her head back to rest on Willow's shoulder.

They continued in silence, just enjoying the ride and the warmth of their embrace. Tara gripped the reigns loosely in her left hand while entwining her right with Willow's and resting it on her thigh. In the distance Tara could see a line of trees and what looked to be a large wooded area.

"Is that where we're going?" Tara asked.

"Um hmm, it looks thick, but there's a trail opening just to the right. Wanna speed up a bit?"

Tara smiled, gripping the reigns and taking control of Artemis. She clicked her tongue, tapped her heels and away they went.

As they approached the tree line, she began bringing the mare to a slow trot, turning to the right as Willow indicated and coming upon the mouth of a trail. Tara turned Artemis and they entered the thicket. The woods were dense and fragrant; the sweet pine aroma hanging thick in the air awakened Tara's senses and reminded her of Christmas. The grand oak trees mixed with the pines to create a thick canopy high above the forest floor. The trees danced in the breeze, allowing the sun's rays to shine through catching the woodsy haze and casting a soft glow upon the trail. To Tara, the scene had all the qualities of a woodland fairytale and for the briefest of moments she felt like a princess atop her trusty steed. She half expected the forest animals to appear at any moment and burst into song.

They quietly meandered through the woods for a good twenty minutes before the underbrush began thinning and a stunningly beautiful lake appeared. The clear sparkling oasis was hidden amongst a throng of lush Mexican Ash, River Birch and various pines.

"Oh wow…" Tara breathed.

"I know, right?" Willow offered.

"It's really beautiful. Are we still on the property?"

Willow nodded and smiled, "But just barely. It pretty much ends somewhere in the middle of the lake, I think. Come on, let's walk from here, ok?" Tara nodded and Willow slid off Artemis and stretched momentarily before helping Tara dismount. Tara stumbled, unable to stop her legs from wobbling, but was steadied by Willow's hands on her hips.

"Easy, I've got you."

"Thanks," Tara smiled, slightly embarrassed, "My legs feel like jelly."

Willow returned the smile, "Wait until tomorrow, you'll probably be sore in places you didn't even think possible."

Willow took the reigns, tossing them over Artemis' head and began to lead her to the waters edge as Tara followed on her heels. There was a small clearing on the bank of the lake covered with lush green grass. On the edge of the bank was a dock that extended out across the water, about twenty-five feet, that was attached to a square platform. Tara glanced to her right and noticed a large oak tree whose branches spread out over the face of the lake; a long thick rope hung from a particularly expansive limb and swayed in the breeze. Tara squinted her eyes as the midday sun reflected brightly off of the lake's surface. She imagined the Rosenberg children swinging from the rope and dropping into the cool of the lake on a hot Texas day. She envisioned a tiny redheaded little girl running down the dock and diving off the end to swim with her brothers, splashing her older sister that lay on a towel. If she closed her eyes, she could almost hear their laughter.

Tara shook her head to release her mind from it's wandering and noticed that Willow was no longer standing next to her. After allowing Artemis to drink for several minutes, Willow crossed the clearing and tethered Artemis to a nearby tree. She reached into the saddlebag, retrieving the bottled water and was already making her way back to Tara. Willow handed a bottle to Tara, and then plopped down under an oak tree, taking a long satisfying glup of water, stretching she lied down in the grass. Tara followed her lead, lying on her side, and snuggling against Willow's body.

Willow peered into the sky, "See that one baby?" She said pointing at an elongated cloud, "It looks like a shark."

Tara snuggled closer, following the line in which the redhead pointed, "You're right it does. Oh, how about that one? Kinda looks like a big pineapple."

"Hmm, I don't see it." Willow said.

"See those three clouds right over there?"

"Yeah."

"And see those clouds along there? That's the bottom of the pineapple."

"It's big."

"Hence the name," Tara giggled.

"Ok ok…oh, right there," Willow pointed, "It's a moose getting a sponge bath."

"I don't know, kinda looks like a little pile o'crackers to me," Tara offered, glancing over at a frowning Willow, "Uh, I guess that was a bit of a stretch."

They both laughed, squirming in the grass, trying to get more comfortable. The game continued until a comfortable silence fell over them. After several long minutes, Willow finally spoke.

"Tara, can I go with you?" She asked quietly.

Tara looked at her quizzically, "Go where sweetie?"

"To New York, in December."

Tara frowned and shook her head, "I'm a terrible girlfriend."

"What? Why would you say that?" Willow asked shifting to prop herself up on her elbow.

"Because, I…I meant to talk to you about it, then all that stuff with Kelly happened and I totally forgot. I just…kind of assumed that you were already going." Tara sighed, "I should have communicated better, I'm sorry. It's been bothering you, hasn't it?"

Willow looked down and absently played with a blade of grass, "A little, I guess."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I don't know. I guess, I just didn't want to…to be in your way? I know, it's dumb. I just didn't want to _assume_ anything."

Tara lifted Willow's chin and cupped her cheek, "You thought you'd be getting in my way?"

"At first, maybe, but then…I don't know. I told you, i-it's dumb."

"Will, you're _never_ 'in my way,' ok? Ever."

Willow smiled, nodding as she lowered her head to Tara's chest and relaxed as the blonde snuggled her close. "Have you ever been to New York?" Tara asked.

"Nope, I've been all the way to China, but I've never been to the Big Apple. Where will we be staying? At a hotel?"

Tara furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip, "Well, n-not a hotel exactly. You see I m-may have also forgotten to tell you that I um, I own an apartment in the city."

"Really? Tara, is there anything else I need to know? Like, do you have a yacht in the Greek Isles? Or maybe a Chateau in the south of France?" Willow asked playfully with a raised eyebrow.

Tara chuckled, "No, that's it, I promise. Just the house in LA and the apartment in New York. But don't get too excited, the New York apartment is nothing fancy, j-just a little two bedroom number hidden away in Greenwich Village. Well, m-maybe not _totally_ hidden or unfancy…Julianne Moore kinda lives in the same building."

"Really? And does the Queen of Sheba live in the penthouse across the hall? _Oh, it's nothing fancy_," Willow said in a mocking tone, smiling and sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

Tara turned swiftly and pounced on Willow, straddling her narrow hips and holding her hands above her head. She leaned in and started giving the redhead raspberries on her neck, tickling Willow and causing shrieks of laughter.

"Ok! Ok! I give! I take it all back…I take it back!" Willow exclaimed, panting and out of breath.

Tara let go, smiling proudly and sat back on her heels. The redhead lay on the ground staring up at her, their eyes locking and both sharing a goofy grin. Willow finally sat up and eased her arms around Tara's waist as she felt Tara's hands slid through her hair, tucking several errant red strands behind her ears.

"You're so beautiful, Willow. Sometimes I look at you and I can't believe that…" Tara's words trailed off as Willow swiftly kissed her without the slightest hesitation; becoming completely consumed with Tara's full, soft lips.

They became lost in each other as the rest of the world fell away. Their connection was palpable as their lips moved in sync like a carefully orchestrated dance. Willow needed to feel more of Tara and tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it to the ground. She made quick work of the blonde's bra and Tara's nipples stiffened when the cool fall breeze brushed across them. Willow wasted no time at all and began kneading the soft flesh with both hands. Tara moaned into the kiss and began to divest Willow of her shirt and bra as well. She desperately needed more of her lover; her arousal deepening as Willow rolled Tara's hardened nubs between her fingers.

Once Tara rid Willow of her shirt and bra, she pulled the redhead close, rubbing circles across her back. Willow finally broke the kiss and began to leave tiny kisses along Tara's jaw, down the length of her throat and across her chest. Finally reaching her destination, Willow wrapped her lips around the exquisite peak and flicked it with her tongue. Tara moaned and instinctively arched her chest forward, pressing Willow tighter against her heated flesh. Willow shifted and kissed across Tara's chest, lavishing an equal amount of attention between the two breasts.

They were still in a sitting position and Tara's knees were beginning to ache. She pulled back from Willow and smiled, reaching for their shirts and spreading them flat across the grass, then gently lowered Willow to the ground. Tara reached down and began to unbutton Willow's jeans, while never losing eye contact with the sparkling green eyes. She moved to sit between Willow's legs, lifting one leg at a time and pulling off her boots and socks. Tara wanted to feel all of Willow with no barriers between them. Once the footwear was vanquished, she tugged at the tight fitting jeans and the cotton panties until her lover was completely revealed to her. Tara shifted her body and moved next to Willow, sitting flat, pulling off her own boots and socks.

As Tara rose up on her knees to remove her jeans she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning towards Willow she noticed that the redhead was rubbing the palms of her hands across her stiffened nipples, down to her belly and back again. Tara froze, taking in the erotic show that was unfolding before her. They locked eyes and Willow smiled seductively as she continued to pleasure herself, reveling in the look of sheer bliss splashed upon the blonde's face. Tara's eyes darkened with arousal; her breathing becoming more ragged by the second. Willow brought her right hand up to her breasts, tweaking the rosy nipples between her fingertips as her left hand ventured further south. Tara's skin began to grow hot and flushed; she forced herself to look away momentarily, lest she spontaneously burst into flames right on the spot. She finished pulling her jeans and panties off, laying them between her and the sticky grass.

Tara stretched out next to Willow, resting on her elbow and biting her lower lip; it was taking all of her willpower to keep her hands to herself. Willow was taking full advantage of the naughty teasing, sliding her hand down her taught belly and into the glistening auburn curls. Moaning deeply and never taking her eyes off Tara, she began to gently massage her slick and swollen clit.

Tara gazed at Willow through half lidded eyes as she squeezed her thighs tight in an attempt to calm her aching center. She could feel the moisture seeping out and dripping down her leg. Her desire and longing to touch Willow finally won the battle as she turned her hand; running her fingers down Willow's left arm. Tara lightly gripped Willow's wrist, bringing the soaking fingers to her, taking each one into her mouth and cleansing them thoroughly.

Tara peered at Willow, "I believe that's my job," she purred as she replaced Willow's hand with her own.

"Mmhmm baby…not…stopping you." Willow panted as Tara slid her long fingers into her soaking center. She placed her hand on the nape of Tara's neck and pulled her into a scorching kiss. As their tongues battled for supremacy, Willow could taste her essence in Tara's mouth, becoming more turned on by the second.

Willow felt Tara break away from the kiss, she instantly missed the contact until she felt her lover's full luscious lips making their way down her neck and latching on to her breast. Tara wrapped her lips around Willow's nipple, feeling it harden and flicked her tongue rapidly; sending waves of pleasure through Willow's entire body. Willow bucked her hips into Tara's hand and turned slightly; just enough to comfortably slip her hand between Tara's legs.

They were both moving against each other now, panting and moaning incoherently. The mounting tension drowned out all other audible sounds; the leaves shifting with the breeze, the birds, even Artemis' movements were lost to them. They moved as one; connected on the most intimate of levels. The pace quickened and Willow could no longer hold back, groaning loudly as her entire body erupted in an earth shattering climax. Willow's movements stilled momentarily, then she quickly turned her full attention to Tara. Willow kissed her hard on the lips and increased the friction between Tara's legs. It only took a few seconds before Tara was right there with her, crying out in pleasure.

They held each other close, lingering in a state of quiet bliss, kissing lightly and showering each other with 'I love you's,' as natures sounds returned and the world around them began to take shape once again.


	36. Ch 36 Confirm or Deny

_**Chapter 36: Confirm or Deny **_

Tara lounged languidly across Willow's bed leafing through an old photo album waiting for her to finish taking a shower. Tara had showered first and was ready, she could have gone downstairs, but the thought of alone time with Sheila was unsettling. So, she used the time to nose around her girlfriend's childhood bedroom while she waited.

She smiled, tracing her finger across one of the old Kodak prints. Willow kept her history organized, chronologically, in a series of well-preserved photo albums. Tara was up to middle school, somewhere around the 5th grade, when she noticed a dark haired little boy and girl begin appearing often in many of the pictures. The girl looked to be about the same age as Willow and the boy a bit older. Tara eyed them curiously, as the majority of previous pictures had been with Willow's siblings; these two stood out. She made a mental not to ask; Tara wanted to know everything about her love.

Finishing middle school, Tara carefully placed the book back on the shelf in the proper order and moved on to junior high. The softball pictures increased and around the 8th grade Willow began taking gymnastics classes. Artemis also made her first appearance shortly after Willow's 13th birthday. Tara was smitten; Willow was absolutely adorable. Her hair was longer that Tara would have imagined; stretching half the length of her tiny frame. Of course Tara couldn't help but giggle at some of her less than stellar outfit choices…fuzzy sweaters, patterned skirts with mismatched tights and tennis shoes, a smiley face backpack, bright red overalls and a royal blue shirts. _My God, what was she thinking?_

As she continued perusing, Tara couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of sadness with the realization that her own teenage existence was recorded through a series of publicity shots; photographs of random TV and movie characters that weren't really her at all. Being raised by a single mother neck deep in the celebrity lifestyle had been the norm, so at the time, she really had no idea what she was missing or that she was actually missing anything at all. It wasn't until after her mother died that Tara began to question some of the choices that she'd made.

Just as Tara was beginning to sink deep into thought, the door flew open and Willow burst into the room; her mussed wet hair dripping across her shoulders, a large blue towel securely wrapped around her body, and her hands full of dirty clothes. Tara lifted her head and smiled softly, admiring the woman she loved. All feelings of sadness washed away with one simple recurring thought…_Willow._

Willow kicked the door closed as she unceremoniously dropped the dirty clothes in a pile on the floor; nudging them into the corner with her foot as she scrambled around looking for something to wear. Tara had decided on a pair of green cargo style Capri pants with a white scoop neck cotton t-shirt and her hair pulled into two long ponytails. She watched, amused, as her girlfriend put on her bra and then her panties; wildly hopping on one foot trying to get the other in without falling. It always struck Tara with humor and surprise that someone so adept in athletics and poised on a horse could be so incredibly clumsy with everyday tasks. Just one more endearing quality in Willow that made Tara love her even more. True to form Willow ended up falling forward with her toes caught it the hem of the panties, forcing her to reach out and brace herself on the dresser.

Tara giggled, despite doing her best to stifle the laugh, "Where's the fire, Will?"

"Huh? Fire, what…oh," Willow laughed, "I just wanted to get downstairs and help out, show a little interest so I don't get accused of being avoid-y gal. Then this underwear just attacked out of nowhere!"

"Oh yes, 'Attack of the Killer Panties,' starring Willow Rosenberg!" Tara joked. Both girls laughed as Willow grabbed the hairdryer and began to work on her wet head.

A few minutes later total frustration was beginning to set in, as Willow, apparently could not get her auburn locks to cooperate. Tara put down the album and sat up on the side of the bed, "C'mere baby, bring your brush and a few hair ties, ok?" she said as she patted the space next to her.

Willow complied and sat down; handing the requested items over to her girlfriend. Tara deposited the items on the bed then turned, cupping Willow's cheeks, pulling her forward and kissing her gently.

"I love you Willow," Tara breathed as she caressed Willow's cheeks with her thumbs.

"I love you too Tare and my God, you look so adorable with those ponytails and that zig-zaggy hair part…adorable," Willow turned her head slightly and kissed the palm of Tara's hand, then ran her fingers through one of the ponytails.

"Mmm…" Tara leaned forward, kissing Willow again, then picking up the brush and to start working on Willow's hair.

Sitting in front of Willow, Tara pulled her leg up on the bed, bending at the knee and began to gently brush trough the tangled red tresses, humming softly. Willow watched her lover work; resting her hands on the exposed skin of Tara's leg. She felt an almost burning need to be touching Tara; she could never get enough.

"Thank you," Willow said as she locked on to the blue eyes.

Tara looked at Willow curiously and smiled, "It's just some braids, Will."

"No, I mean for going riding and you know…" Willow squirmed and blushed.

Tara giggled at the innocent adorableness that was Willow, "Sweetie, if you can't say it, then you shouldn't be doing it."

Willow chuckled, "Ok then, thank you for the totally hot mind blowing sex. There, how was that?"

"Perfect and you're welcome…the pleasure was all mine, well and yours too," Tara said with a seductive half smile before changing the subject, "So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's the deal with your mom and this whole Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde routine?"

"Oh, you noticed? I have no idea, but I'm sure it can't be good."

"Has your relationship always been this…strained?"

"Oh, God no. We used to be close, in fact we hardly ever even disagreed," Willow frowned as she thought about happier days with her mother, "Then something changed."

"You came out?"

"That's a big part of it, yes…but it actually started sooner, somewhere around my senior year in high school." Willow sighed.

"So this passive aggressive awkwardness has been going on for the last 4, almost 5 years?"

Willow looked at Tara sheepishly, "Yes? But not consistently though, more like an off and on type thing."

"I guess you're in an _on_ phase?"

"I think it's safe to say that."

"Well, m-maybe you two just need some one-on-one time. Like a weekend in a cabin and away from any interference? Have some wine, relax, you know…talk?"

Willow looked at Tara in utter disbelief, "Tare, I love you with all my heart so please don't take this the wrong way but, have you lost your crackers?"

"Willow," Tara chided and rolled her eyes.

"Baby, I'm serious, there's not enough wine or Xanax on the planet to get me locked in a cabin with my mother for an extended period of time. She sucks all rational thought and sanity right out of me. She's like some sort of demon or hell God. That's it! A mind sucking hell God!"

Tara finished one side, braiding only the hair falling next to her face and leaving the rest straight. She dropped her hands, giving Willow her best scolding look, then sighing deeply, seeing Willow's _resolve_ face and knowing that there would be no budging on her part, "Turn, other side."

Seeing the defeated look on Tara's face, Willow softened, "Baby, I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it, I do. It's just that, I feel like I've tried everything and nothing seems to get through to her. I don't really understand it myself. I know I'm not a parent yet, but I don't understand pushing your child away like this and then trying to force them to be someone they're not. This is my choice," Willow paused for a moment, "No, scratch that. Choice isn't even the proper adjective here, because I don't feel like I had a choice in being Gay. It's just who I am, how I'm wired and besides, it's not like I'm a homicidal maniac or something."

"You just love women," Tara added.

"No," Willow said as she turned slightly more towards Tara, so she could look her in her eyes, "I love _woman_, one woman. Very, very much and I'm not going to allow my mother to hurt us…to hurt you."

"She can't hurt us if we don't let-"

"I know Tara, but every time she rejects you or us, it hurts. The disapproving looks, the snide remarks…it hurts. She doesn't accept me…she, she makes me feel like an outsider in my own home." Willow dropped her head, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to hold back the unshed tears, "It hurts."

Tara's heart broke for Willow and she did the only thing that she could; she wrapped her arms around the vulnerable girl and held her close.

"I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to…"

Willow responded by wrapping her arms tighter around Tara's waist and silently accepting her apology. They stayed like that for several minutes; Willow snuggling close and Tara rubbing soothing circles across her back.

Tara's first instinct was to protect and sooth, but seeing Willow like this brought out stronger emotions…anger. Tara was furious with Sheila for making Willow feel small and inadequate. At that moment she felt like marching downstairs, and slapping Sheila into next week. She would have to force herself to consciously keep it in check whenever _Mr. Hyde_ reared her ugly head. Tara did her best to quell those emotions; she did not want to hate Sheila. After all, she is the mother of the love of her life and she would have to find a way to cope.

Willow pulled back a bit, took a deep breath and smiled shyly, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to put a damper on things. It's all good…I-I'm fine."

"Hey, Will, this is me. It doesn't all have to be _fine_ and _good._ This is the place where you don't have to be brave. I still love you. If you're upset you can be upset."

"Thanks baby," Willow replied, staring into the endless pools of blue, "Just when I think it's impossible to love you anymore than I do…I fall just a little bit deeper."

Willow leaned in and captured Tara's lips; gently at first, then moving closer to deepen the kiss.

A few minutes later, they were still kissing when they heard a light rapping at the door.

"Hey, are ya'll decent?" Hunter called out.

Willow jumped up, still in her bra and panties, "Hang on a sec Hunt." She threw on a pair of Capri jeans and a brown v-neck tee. "Come in," she called as she opened the door.

Hunter entered hurriedly, carrying his laptop under his right arm, "Thanks."

Willow eyed her brother curiously, "What's up?" She asked.

Hunter looked slightly nervous, "Well sis, the phone rang off the hook this morning while you two were out riding. Mom's been busy, in and out of the house, so I've been fielding most of the calls."

"Calls for what?" Willow asked.

"Uh, you'd better take a look at this," Hunter said as he opened his laptop and handed it to Willow.

Willow sat on the edge of the bed next to Tara and began reading aloud, "**America's Sweetheart On The Run**: _Less than 24 hours after coming out, Tara Maclay (23), is on the run. Seen here at Los Angeles International Airport with a 'friend', Maclay appears to be in a hurry to 'get out of Dodge.' Late last Friday Maclay's publicist issued a short statement wherein Maclay proudly proclaimed her homosexuality, however, rumor has it that it may just be a publicity stunt to boost ratings during the current November sweeps. The November sweeps are critical in attracting advertisers and setting advertising prices. Maclay plays Lauren Grant, the sexually frustrated 'girl next door,' on the top rated sitcom, "Grant's Park." Grant's was recently picked up for 2 more seasons and Maclay is rumored to have demanded 1 million per episode, eventually settling for $750,000 and making her the highest paid female actress on primetime TV._

_If the statement released is in fact true, Maclay's stint as highest paid could be the shortest in history. A source close to the show says Maclay has been acting 'erratically' in recent weeks and that producers were 'blindsided' by her recent announcement. 'There will be serious repercussions regardless of the outcome,' the anonymous source claims."_

Tara gritted her teeth, "Shanna," she said in a growl.

"What?"

"The anonymous source…Shanna."

"How do you know?" Willow asked, now worried about her girlfriend's livelihood.

Tara simply pointed to the computer screen at a small fuzzy image inset on the lower right corner of the page, "Look at the next picture."

Willow and Hunter both leaned forward, squinting their eyes, as Willow enlarged the screen so they could see it better. The grainy picture was of Willow and Tara on there Spago date; taken at the exact moment Tara was spoon-feeding Willow a sample of her food.

"She must have snapped it on her cell. Tara, do you think what she said is true? Will they fire you?" Willow was beginning to panic.

Tara placed a comforting hand on Willow's knee, "No baby, the show revolves around my character. Even if we drop in the ratings from #1 to #21, we're still in the top 30. If anything, this will boost ratings. Besides, they knew from the get go and have always been very supportive. This is just Shanna trying to secure a permanent spot on the show, they're writing her out before the end of the season." Tara paused, wide eyed and slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized that she just breeched her contract by giving up a huge spoiler, "Oops…shit!"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe." Hunter reassured her.

Tara sighed, "Thanks, because if it ever got out that I b-blabbed, then I _would_ get fired and sued and e-everything else in between." Despite Tara's reassurances, Willow was still looked panicked, "Honey, we knew this was coming and remember what I told you: 90% of what is printed in the tabloids is pure fiction."

Willow gulped, "Even the part about your salary?"

"Um, no t-that was the 10% that was w-was true," Tara answered sheepishly.

"Oh," Willow and Hunter said simultaneously.

Feeling highly uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed, Tara quickly changed the subject. Slipping into business mode, "Hunter, who was calling and what exactly did they want?"

The young man pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, "Oh um, let's see…ET, TMZ, OK, US and ESPN. A virtual cornucopia of acronyms," He said with a laugh, "There may be a some others…Dad fielded a few calls as well."

"Dad?" Willow chirped, biting her bottom lip, "What did he say?"

"Nothing really, just that a few reporters called asking for you and wanting him to confirm that you guys were an item. He told them no comment and hung up. Then he mumbled something to the effect of, 'bunch of scoundrels, they're all crooked as a barrel of snakes,' then went out to the freezer to pull out some meat for tonight." All three snickered and Willow's face relaxed, clearly relieved.

"So baby, what's the plan?" Willow asked.

Tara took Willow's soft hands in hers, "The plan is for you to relax and go help your Mom with dinner."

"Yeah but-"

"Willow, you have two choices: either confirm or deny. It's that simple and it's completely up to you."

Willow handed the laptop back to her brother, "Hunt, can I see that paper?" He handed over the paper and Willow scanned it intently. She leaned back across the bed, grabbing her cell phone, she typed in the code to block her number and then dialed.

"Hello? Is this Scott Walker from ESPN?" She paused briefly, allowing the man to respond, "This is Willow Rosenberg, I understand you have a question for me?"

"Uh huh, yes I remember you. We talked last year after the series in Oklahoma. I'm fine, thank you."

Willow looked up, locking on to Tara's eyes and entwining their fingers, "I understand and the answer is yes. I am a lesbian and I am dating Tara Maclay," She smiled proudly.

"No, I do not wish to reveal any other details at this time. I am asking that you please respect my privacy, however, if you guys report this with class and don't turn it into a cheap tabloid sound bite, I'll be happy to give you a full interview when I return to LA after the holiday break."

"Um hmm, yes, you can contact me through the coaches office."

"Ok Scott, thanks and you too. Bye."

"Wow Sis, that was really, really smart going straight to ESPN. It kinda takes all the air out of the gossip mags and makes you guys legit. Bravo!"

Tara smiled with watery eyes; bringing their conjoined hands to her mouth and kissing Willow's knuckles, "I'm so proud of you baby…so proud."

Seeing that Tara was on the verge of some major waterworks, Willow hopped off the bed; pulling Tara up with her, "Come on, let's get this show on the road. Delicious food awaits!"


	37. Ch 37 Something Wicked This Way Comes

_**Thanks everyone for the wonderful feedback! I read and appreciate all of it:)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 37: Something Wicked This Way Comes<strong>_

Willow and Tara worked diligently for the next couple hours assisting in any way they could to get ready for the BBQ. They laid out silverware, plates, and cups. Did some minor decorating and helped in the kitchen. Since Tara was less than stellar in the culinary side of life, Willow had given her very basic and easy tasks, while she took on the more complicated, like making the potato salad. Sheila was in and out; seemingly distracted and was fussing over every little thing. Her odd behavior did not go unnoticed by her daughter. Willow knew that come Thursday her mother would be in hyper-drive, but tonight was just a casual family cook out. Try as she might, Willow could not figure out what was going on.

They were currently working on the salad when Willow heard a woman's voice outside; it was loud and animated. Knowing that it wasn't Rachael or Stella, her interest was piqued. She had just finished washing a head of lettuce, she turned to hand the vegetable to Tara, when the backdoor opened.

Willow froze; dropping the lettuce, which bounced across the floor leaving a swath of wetness in its path. The errant bouncing vegetable finally stopped when it hit the back of Tara's leg.

"Willow, what-" Turning, Tara started to say something as well, but she too was struck by the visitor.

"Well hey there ya'll! Oh my gawd..you must be _little_ Willow. Well aren't you just the cutest little thang!" The woman announced, as she strode forward and engulfed the stunned redhead in what could only be described as, the most awkward one-sided hug in the history of awkward one-sided hugs.

The woman released Willow from her death grip, stepping back and holding her at arms length, "Let me just look at you. Grayson darlin', will you please get my camera out of the car. I think I left it on the seat. I just have to get a picture with your baby sister."

Grayson would have made a move towards the car, but he was too busy standing just outside the backdoor, gazing at his reflection in the glass and making sure he looked just so for his first meeting with the famous Hollywood actress; thankful that Rachael had called him the night before. He practiced a few more 'hi, how are you's,' before stepping in the backdoor.

As he entered, Willow looked over the shoulder of the yappy bottle blonde, still caught in her clutches, at her oldest brother and raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Grayson looked as if he'd just stepped out of the pages of Details magazine; his clothing was shiny from head to toe and he was freshly tanned. The young man was dressed to the nines in an expensive ensemble that included black Gucci dress shoes, an Armani sport coat with matching pants and a fuchsia colored dress shirt unbuttoned nearly halfway down his chest.

Right at that moment, Hunter rounded the corner from the family room to see what all the commotion was about and burst out laughing at the sight of his older brother. Then began to cough furiously, failing miserably at trying to cover his obvious amusement.

"Dude, who died and made you Ryan Seacrest?" Hunter quipped.

Grayson ignored his little brother and strode confidently in Tara's direction, "Miss Maclay, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of yours." He said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly.

"Oh, um…thank you. It's nice to meet you too and please, call me Tara." The blonde replied graciously.

Normally, an incident like that would have thrown Willow into a fit of blind jealously had her brother not looked so utterly ridiculous doing it.

"Oh my gawd! Oh my gawwwwd!" Grayson's girlfriend exclaimed loudly, shoving Willow to the side and turning towards Tara. "Oh my lord! Sweet Jesus! It _really_ is you! _The_ Tara Maclay right her in little 'ol Decker Prairie!"

"Hello and you are?" Tara asked, shaking her hand.

"Oh, where are my manners! I'm Bambi, Bambi Rae Swallows; Grayson's girlfriend."

Tara silently prayed that her efforts to keep a straight face were actually paying off. She wanted to look over at Willow, but she knew that there was no way she would be able to hold it together if she did. So she simply smiled and nodded politely.

"Well, it's um, very nice to meet you…Bambi," Tara said hesitantly.

"Grayson darlin', you just have to get my camera, right now! I just have to get some pictures!" Bambi looked over to Willow, "Darlin' where's your momma? I want to make sure she knows I'm here."

Willow shrugged her shoulders, wondering how it was possible that anyone in the Great State of Texas did not know that Bambi had arrived, "Upstairs, maybe? I dunno." Willow knew that she shouldn't be staring, but she couldn't look away; it was like a train wreck. The buxom bleach blonde definitely knew how to make an entrance. Now that her attention was focused on Tara, Willow was able to get a good look at her brother's _girlfriend._

Everything on her was skin tight, from her black tapered cuff jeans to her hot pink animal print top….to her face. Bambi was wearing a ton of make up and it was clear that she had received collagen in her lips, botox on her forehead and maybe some other miscellaneous work around her eyes. Willow's mind began to wonder. _There is absolutely nothing on this woman that's real! Her hair looks like cotton candy! What the hell does he see in her? Oh, duh Willow…huge boobs. Totally not real either._

"Grayson, I need that camera! Now you just run on out and fetch it!" Bambi demanded as she exited the kitchen in search of Sheila.

"I'm fixin' ta…I mean, I'm going," Grayson replied, clearly annoyed as he stomped out the backdoor.

Once the duo was out of earshot, Willow, Tara and Hunter looked at each other and burst out laughing. Willow was doubled over and eventually slid down onto the floor, rolling on her side and clutching her stomach. She eventually sat up, trying to catch her breath as Tara held her hands out to pull her up off the floor.

"Now I know mom is certifiable, '_Gray is dating a gorgeous young woman, she's somewhat of a celebrity; a local beauty queen and she's just lovely,'_" Willow mocked her mother's words sarcastically.

"Is that what she told you?" Hunter asked his sister.

"Sure did! She's like a cleavage-y slut bomb. How long have they been dating? And where did they meet?" Willow said in a hushed tone.

Hunter snickered, "A _local celebrity_, seesh! The only thing she's famous for is swinging on a pole over at the 'Lusty Leopard.'"

"She's a stripper?" Willow shouted.

A resounding, "Shhhh!" came from both Tara and Hunter.

"Sorry, sorry…seriously?"

"Uh huh, Mom and Dad don't know, so don't mention it around them. Mom can't stand her, but she'll never tell Gray. You know…he can do no wrong. Anyway, they actually met about a month ago at a party. Apparently, she's _retired_ and is now working the make up counter over at the Piggley Wiggley."

"So, I don't understand…where does the part about the whole beauty queen thing come in?" Tara asked.

"She was Miss Waller County about ten years ago or something. I'm guessing her pageant career didn't go as planned and she went on to bigger and better things."

"I'll say did you see those boobs?" Willow said.

Tara folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow in Willow's direction.

"What? I mean not that I was looking, although they were kinda hard to miss. I-In a you know, 'Holy cow, did ya see those?' N-not in a seductive, 'Ohhh, did you see those?' kind…of…way." Willow frowned and an embarrassed flush crept over her face.

Hunter snorted, amused at his sister's back peddling babble, "Jeez Will, dig the little deeper. Anyway, I don't think he planned on bringing her home to 'meet the folks,' but they ran into Mom and Dad out at Pappasito's and Dad invited her to Sunday dinner. Mom about blew a gasket, it was so damn funny…let's just say that Bambi's engine's a runnin,' but ain't nobody driving!"

"What's a Pappasito's?" Tara asked.

"Umm, only the best restaurant ever! Hunt, we've gotta take Tara while she's here!" The redhead exclaimed while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hey great idea! How about we go tomorrow? We can double and see a movie too."

"Double date? Hunter Shane Rosenberg! Are you seeing someone?" Willow looked at her brother in disbelief; he hadn't mentioned anything to her about a new girlfriend.

Hunter grinned at her with a goofy smile, "Yeah, her name's Molly and uh she's really great. She um, she teaches at my school."

Willow slapped him on his arm, "How long have you been dating? Why didn't you tell me? Is she coming tonight?"

"Gosh Will, inquisition much?" He chuckled, "A couple months and I was gonna tell you but, all this other stuff came up and I just wanted to see where it was going first. You, _of all people_, should understand. Anyway, she's not coming tonight, but she is on Thursday."

Willow smiled affectionately at her brother, "I get it, I'm happy for you Hunt and I can't wait to meet her."

Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Grayson, muttering to himself, as he finally made it back into the house with Bambi's camera. As soon as he saw Tara he stood up straighter and grinned like an idiot, striding confidently in her direction.

Willow grabbed Tara's hand possessively and entwined their fingers. With her resolve face set firmly in place, she was prepared to drop kick Grayson if he tried another hand kissing maneuver.

"Hold it right there!" Willow exclaimed, holding out her free hand in a stopping position, "You just stay where you are and keep your lips to yourself. I let you slide once, but that was it. No one else's lips but mine should be touching Tara!"

"Gosh Will, I was just gonna give you a hug."

"Well, I guess that's ok," Willow let go of Tara and hugged her older brother tenderly.

Tara took the moment to study Grayson a little closer, without Bambi's interference. When she'd met Hunter, she could see his resemblance to her girlfriend immediately…red hair, freckles, fair skin, and green eyes; they could be twins they look so similar. She could also see it in Rachael as well; same eyes, skin tone, etc., but Grayson looked completely different. Grayson was the textbook definition of tall, dark and handsome. Standing over 6' tall with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, he reminded Tara of her friend and actor Eddie Cahill. His stark differences from the other Rosenberg's had Tara contemplating the possibility that perhaps Sheila had hooked up with the milkman.

Willow and Grayson started chatting and Tara turned her attention back to the salad. She re-rinsed the lettuce, chopped it and spun it dry. Thankfully, Willow had taught her how to use the salad spinner earlier, so there was no embarrassing kitchen device malfunctions. She was almost done when she felt two arms snake their way around her waist and a chin rest on her left shoulder; flooding her with warmth and giving her a tingly sensation in her tummy. She smiled sweetly and leaned her head into Willow's.

"Hey you," Willow whispered.

"Hey yourself," Tara replied.

"Sorry you had to finish by yourself."

"It's fine sweetie, besides it's good for you to catch up with your brother."

Willow squeezed Tara a little tighter, "Thanks…I love you," she whispered softly and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I love you too," Tara whispered back; placing her hands on Willow's.

Tara thought for sure that Willow would release her and go back to chatting with her brothers, but she didn't. She tightened her grip and began swaying them as if they were dancing; only there was no music. Tara swayed with Willow; fighting the urge to turn in her lovers arms and kiss her senseless. Both women were aware that the boys were still in the room, but neither cared; the moment was just too precious to abandon.

Grayson had been watching the scene unfold from across the kitchen while trying to pay attention to Hunter's idle chatter; muttering an 'uh huh', every few seconds, but not having a clue as to what he was saying. This went on for about a minute until he felt a sharp stinging sensation across the back of his neck.

"Ow, what the hell dude?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck and turning towards his little brother.

"Quit staring," Hunter whispered, "Grab a couple beers and let's sit out on the porch."

Grayson nodded reluctantly, reaching into the refrigerator, grabbing two brown bottles and then following Hunter out the back door. He handed his brother a bottle and they both deposited themselves in a couple of chairs.

"You know, you didn't have to slap me. That fuckin' hurt," he protested.

"Oh shut up, you big baby," Hunter laughed at the sight of his tough older brother rubbing the beer bottle on back of his neck, "Listen, Will has enough issues dealing with Mom, she doesn't need you ogling her girlfriend."

Grayson smirked and rolled his eyes, "I can't help it, it's _Tara Maclay_ dude. The same woman I've had a crush on since I was a teenager. It's so God damn surreal, I mean she's in our kitchen right now!"

"Yeah, and she very much belongs to our baby sister. So, you'd better just get the fuck over it." Hunter warned.

"I know, I know…how the hell did they meet anyway? I mean Willow doesn't exactly hang with the coolest kids on the block. I just can't imagine how in the world they crossed paths, and I thought Tara was straight. Hey, do you think Willow _turned_ her?"

Hunter looked at his brother in utter disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"Uh, no it's not…you can't _turn_ someone gay. What's wrong with you? Did you just fall off the turnip truck or has Bambi sucked all logical thought from your brain?" Hunter asked, fighting the urge to slap his brother again.

"All I'm saying is that a lot of those Hollywood guys are gay, so maybe she just needs a _real_ man."

"Oh and I'm sure you'd be more than willing to offer your services," Hunter spat as he raised his foot and kicked Grayson hard on the side of his leg, "Moron!"

"Hey! That hurt and watch the pants!" Grayson protested as he rubbed his leg.

Grayson was about to retaliate when the backdoor opened and Willow and Tara emerged on to the porch, causing Grayson to stand immediately, smoothing out his slacks and trying to look cool by leaning against the railing.

Willow furrowed her brow and tugged Tara a little bit closer, "We're uh, just going to see if Dad needs any help." She said as she pulled Tara down the steps and off towards the pool patio to the outdoor kitchen.

Once out of sight, Tara turned towards Willow, gently pushing her into the bushes and up against the side of the house, running her hands down Willow's sides and gripping her hips; pulling their bodies close. She smiled briefly as Willow wound her hands around Tara's neck and their lips collided. Both moaning into the kiss as if it were painful that they were ever forced to be apart. After a few minutes, Tara shifted and began kissing down the soft skin of Willow's neck; paying particular attention to her pulse point.

"Hmmhmm, baby…what's gotten into you," Willow moaned.

"I can stop," Tara pulled back a bit, grinning mischievously.

"Nuh uh," Willow mumbled, tilting her head to allow Tara better access.

"I…just can't…seem to…get enough of…you today," Tara breathed as her lips made their way back up to meet Willow's.

"And that's different from any other day?"

"Ssshhh…it's been entirely too long since I got to taste you," Their lips collided once again and they kissed deeply for what felt like hours; completely lost in each other. Until they heard someone behind them coughing loudly.

Ira had been on his way to the kitchen when he, nonchalantly, rounded the corner of the house to find his youngest daughter caught up in a serious lip lock with the Hollywood actress. He cleared his throat loudly, going completely unnoticed until he faked a loud cough, finally getting Willow and Tara's attention.

The girls flew apart as if they'd been struck by lightening, both tripping and nearly falling down. Ira stood his ground with his arms folded across his chest and trying to look as serious as possible. Unfortunately, between the tripping, the blushing and looks of utter horror on their faces…he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd say, 'get a room,' but don't you already have one?"

"Oh God Dad, I'm so sorry," Willow blurted, embarrassed beyond words.

Ira simply raised his hand, "I've caught your brothers doing much worse."

Willow stood up straighter and cocked her head, slowly inching towards her Dad, "Really? When was this?"

Ira chuckled, "When you see Eli, ask him about Christmas Day 2003."

"Hmm I will, but seriously Dad I-"

"I was just going to get the meat and I could use a hand. Tara?"

Tara gulped, "O-Ok," She stammered.

"Willow, I need you to help your Mom with the sauce and bring it out when she's done."

"Sure," Willow nodded towards her father and smiled sweetly at Tara, taking her hand and falling into step with her father.

Once in the kitchen, Ira loaded up Tara's arms and they headed out to the grill, leaving Willow with her mother and Bambi in the kitchen.

Ira and Tara walked in silence out to the patio, giving Tara entirely too much time to think. The fairly short walk stretched into what seemed like a hundred miles to Tara. _Should I say something? What do we talk about? Oh God, does he expect me to cook? Jesus Tara, get it together. Ok, you can do this. You can talk to the father of your girlfriend, yeah no problem. We can discuss the w-weather or maybe how I like Texas or m-maybe even what he does for a living. Great, now I'm stuttering in my head! He's just a regular guy…just a guy that not ten minutes ago caught you with your tongue down his daughter's throat. Ugh!_

Ira set his trays down and then turned to relieve Tara of hers, "Thanks for your help Tara."

"Oh, i-it's no problem. Thank you for having me this week."

Ira smiled warmly, "Anytime."

An awkward silence fell over them and Tara began to panic, "Thank you, I really l-love your property; it's q-quite beautiful. I mean Willow described it to me, but it's m-much more beautiful in person. N-Not that she gave me a poor description or anything it's just that, you know it didn't really do it justice…" Tara's words trailed off when she noticed Ira chuckling softly. _Oh God, someone shoot me now!_

"Well it looks like someone picked up a little case of '_Willow-Babble_.'"

Tara laughed; raising two fingers to her lips, "I guess it does tend to rub off."

"You know it's funny, Willow was such a shy and quite child; she didn't actually talk until she was almost 3, although you'd never know it now."

Tara became extremely curious as she processed this new information, "Really?"

"Um hmm, she had four older siblings that talked for her, so I guess she didn't think that she had to."

"How did you get her to start talking?"

"Oh, I don't think we did anything special. One day she just started talking and she hasn't stopped since!" Ira's eyes met Tara's and they shared a laugh, "Having children is an adventure and having five is a life lesson."

"What do you mean?"

Ira chuckled to himself as he readied the grill, "You see Tara, when they're little, you have all these dreams and expectations, then as they grow you realize that what 'You' want for them and what 'They' want are two different things entirely."

Tara mulled this over, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable than before; wondering if this was Ira's subtle way of voicing his disappointment regarding Willow's sexuality or her choice in a partner. She remained quiet and allowed him to continue.

"They have their own personality and they each bring something new and different to the table; you learn that _very_ quickly from the first one. When Rachael was little I was bound and determined to get her into sports. I figured if I started her young, then I'd have a prodigy by the time she was 15. So, I enrolled her in soccer when she was four; she wanted to take dance, but I totally ignored her. I thought, 'how does a 4 year old know what they want?' I'd stand on the sidelines and cheer her on at every game. All the while, picturing her someday in the Olympics scoring the winning goal. The only problem was that she was never all that interested, or athletic. Then about five games into the season, the coach put her in as the goalie. There she stood, crouched with her little hands on her knees and ready for anything. Then the first ball was kicked in her direction…she jumped out of the way and let it pass right by!" Ira laughed heartily at the memory, "That was the end to her soccer career and a sobering moment for me as the dream bubble above my head completely burst!"

Tara laughed with Ira, feeling a little less tense after hearing him tell the story, "I guess you never know where they'll end up."

Ira shook his head, "No and all you can do is help guide them and hope that they're happy. They have to make their own way in the world, their own decisions and figure out what _they_ like."

"Well, it looks like you hit the jackpot with Willow, err sports wise…that is."

"Indeed, she is quite something, isn't she?"

Tara's smiled widely, "Yes, she really is…in so many ways."

Ira's demeanor turned a bit serious as he caught Tara's eye, "Tara, I don't normally go around meddling in my children's lives," _Oh God, here it comes_ Tara thought, "But Willow, she's my baby and I worry about her more than the others. She acts tough on the outside, but she's the most sensitive one of the bunch; she doesn't do anything half way and tends to wear her heart on her sleeve. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"…I'll never hurt her Ira, ever. I love her very much; he means the world to me." Tara, for all intents and purposes, was shocked with herself. She'd just proclaimed her love for this man's daughter with more conviction than she thought she had and she wasn't sorry she'd done it; even though her face was about ten shades of red and fire hot. She actually felt faint and had to brace herself by grabbing on to the back of a lawn chair, but she was still not sorry she'd said it.

Ira was quite amused as he watched the play of emotions across Tara's face, "Well then, welcome to the family."

Tara was thrilled and dumbfounded all at the same time; she instantly loved Ira.

"Hey," a voice called from behind Tara, "Are you two talking about me?" The redhead said as she approached with a large covered pot.

"Yep," Ira answered, "I've been regaling Tara with all kinds of embarrassing childhood stories," He said, winking at Tara.

"Oh God Dad, you didn't tell her about the _cotton incident_, did you?" Willow blurted, handing the pot to her Dad and siding up to Tara.

Ira snorted, "No Willow, but I think you just did."

Tara gazed at Willow with a raised eyebrow, "The _cotton incident_?"

"Uh, how about we just forget I ever mentioned it ok? So, how's the meat coming along, Dad?"

"WILLOW! WILLOW!" Sheila yelled from the back porch.

"YEAH?" Willow answered.

"SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"OK, BE RIGHT THERE! Hey baby, wanna come with and see who it is? Dad?"

Ira waved the BBQ tongs and smiled with his approval in losing his assistant.

"Thanks Dad!" Willow called as she began walking away; pulling Tara with her.

On their way back they snuck into the bushes once again and exchanged a long kiss. Then continued on their way giggling like a couple of teenagers as Willow opened the back door and they stumbled inside.

"Surprise!" Called a tall young man with dark hair, jumping up from his seat and thrusting a bouquet of flowers in Willow's face.

"Robby?"


	38. Ch 38 Morphibains

_**Chapter 38: Morphibians **_

"Robby?" Tara breathed inaudibly. She tried to grip Willow's hand tighter, but it was yanked away from her as Robby swept Willow up in his arms; holding her close and rubbing her lower back, intimately. Tara remained motionless watching the scene play out in front of her and wrapping her arms around her stomach. She kept them there, firmly pressed against her sides; it was the only place they could be.

Tara did not remember Willow mentioning anyone named Robby before, although Willow had shared with Tara the fact that, prior to her senior year in high school, she had dated a few boys; never having slept with any of them. Tara could not figure out why it seemed okay for this boy to give _her_ girlfriend flowers and touch _her_ girlfriend like he was. The ten seconds or so that his arms were wrapped around Willow, were the longest ten seconds of Tara's life.

"Rob, what are you doing here a-and with flowers?"

"Well I um, was in town for the week and was hoping that you were home, so I thought I'd stop by." He said cheerfully.

Willow was uncomfortable and could feel his hands still lingering on her shoulders. Willow glanced at Tara, who had a bewildered look on her face and then back to the bouquet of flowers in her hand. Willow shoved them into his chest, "I can't accept these," she said quickly, jerking away from him.

"Now Willow, don't be rude," Sheila said, grabbing the bouquet, "That was awfully nice of Robby to bring you these beautiful flowers. I'll just put them in some water for you."

"Wow," Robby said, stepping back; keeping Willow at arms length and looking her up and down, "Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

_Ok, that's it. No way this interloper is getting away with leering at my Willow like that_. Tara finally shook off the initial shock, moving forward and wrapping her arm around Willow's waist. _This is **my** spot_.

"Hi, I'm Tara, Willow's girlfriend," She said as she extended her hand to shake Robby's.

"Hi, Robby Goldman…you look so familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so, I live in California."

"Oh ok, well any friend of Willow's is a friend of mine."

_Wow, this guy is dense_. Tara thought.

Willow returned the gesture, wrapping her arm around Tara, "No Robby, _girlfriends..._as in lesbian, gay-type lovers."

Robby stood stiffly with a dumb expression on his face, as he desperately looked to Sheila for help; she in turn, quickly averted her eyes and continued fussing over the flowers. The situation was awkward and the tension thick. Luckily it didn't last very long as a small boy came charging through the kitchen shouting at the top of his lungs.

"AUNT WILLWO, AUNT WILLWO!"

"Hey! There's my favorite little guy!" Willow responded as she dropped to her knees and was tackled by the four-year-old bundle of energy. She scooped the little boy up in her arms and kissed him all over his face.

The sandy haired little boy wrapped his arms tightly around Willow's neck and his legs around her waist, as she stood up, "Ugh, you're getting so big! I missed you so much!" She said as she squeezed him tight, "Milo, there's someone very special I'd like for you to meet."

The little boy sat up in his Aunt's arms, "Milo this is Tara, she came home with me from California."

"Hello," he said.

"Hello Milo, it's very nice to meet you," Tara replied and reached out her hand. Milo responded by putting his tiny hand in hers and shaking once; then laid his head on Willow's shoulder and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

Tara watched the two interacting and a warmth spread through her entire body as she fell just a little bit more in love with the redhead.

"Ah, I see you found her, mission accomplished!" Said a young man with shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes and a short beard.

"He did and I think he's a little tired."

"I would imagine he is…no nap today. He was too excited to see his favorite Aunt, Hi-Ya Will."

"Hi Eli," Willow, still holding Milo, leaned in for an awkward hug, "Eli, this is Tara…my girlfriend. Tara, this is my brother, Elijah."

"Hi Tara, it's _really_ nice to meet you," Eli gushed.

"You too, you have a beautiful little boy."

"Wow, thank you," he said nervously, "At the risk of sounding like a complete idiot, I must say that, you are even more beautiful in person."

"Oh um, thank you," Tara replied; blushing like crazy.

"Hey, keep your eyeballs to yourself," Willow interjected, "Fiancée in the next room, remember?"

Eli held his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok...got it, no eye contact," he replied with a smile, catching something out of the corner of his eye, "Robby? Dude, what are you doing here?" Elijah slapped his hand in Robby's and leaned in for a half _guy-type_ hug.

"Just uh, thought I'd stop by and say 'hi,' he said as he turned his head slightly towards Sheila and winked.

"Are ya sticking around for supper?" Eli asked, his southern drawl more pronounced than ever, causing Sheila to outwardly cringe.

Sheila interrupted, "Of course he is! He's practically a member of the family."

Willow's attention was solely on Milo, so she didn't catch the winking, but Tara had. Now she knew the game Sheila was playing. _Trying to set your lesbian daughter up with a guy, right in front of her girlfriend? That's about as low as you can get. Well Mrs. Rosenberg, two can play your little game._

"Aunt Will, did you bring me a present from Cali…Cali...um, Cali-foamy?"

Willow grinned at her nephew, "What do you think?" She asked as Milo excitedly nodded his head. "Ok, let me put you down and so I can get your super special 'Cali-foamy' present." Milo released his legs and slid down his Aunt's body.

Willow walked the short distance to the pantry, opened the door and pulled a medium sized wrapped box off the shelf. She turned and handed it to the little boy who was jumping up and down. Milo attacked the package, ripping the wrapping paper off with wild abandon.

"Oh wow! Yay! Yay! Yay!" He exclaimed.

Willow giggled and plopped down on the floor next to him, "Here little man, let me help you get it out of the box and then we'll take it out back so you can play with it."

Milo sat on his knees, anxiously bouncing his behind on his feet as Willow opened the box to reveal a shiny blue remote control car. "See buddy, it's a Morphibian Land Shark. It drives really fast and is waterproof too, so you can run it through puddles and stuff. Well, except for the controller; be careful not to get it wet."

"Can we go outside now?" Milo asked. His impatience was about to get the best of him.

"Ok buddy, here ya go." Willow handed Milo the car and controller as he jumped to his feet and shuffled towards the backdoor. Willow stayed on the floor for a moment to gather up all the ripped paper and the empty box when she noticed that Tara was already kneeling beside her and helping to gather the waste.

"Oh, thanks baby." Willow said with a quick grin.

Tara looked up, meeting Willow's eyes, "You're really something."

Willow grinned and pulled herself up off the floor, "Come on, let's go out with Milo," She whispered as she took the trash from Tara and threw it in the garbage can. Robby and Elijah were still chatting, while Bambi's incessant high-pitched rambling was effectively distracting Sheila; allowing Willow and Tara to slip unnoticed out the backdoor.

Once outside, they found that Milo had already figured out how to turn everything on and was playing with his new toy. Willow motioned towards the porch swing and Tara followed, sitting down and snuggling close.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Willow said.

"He certainly is. When did you get him that car?"

"Oh," Willow chuckled, "Before we left LA, then while you were out with Dad, I ran up and got it out of my suitcase. I knew it'd be the first thing he asked about; I love seeing him so happy."

"You're gonna be a wonderful parent some day, Will." Willow remained quite and Tara wondered if she'd over stepped her bounds, until the redhead squeezed her tighter.

"Tare," Willow said, turning to face Tara, "I'm sorry about Robby and my Mom."

Tara nodded, "So you figured it out?"

Willow slumped and bowed her head, "Yeah," she whispered, barely audible; taking a deep breath before she spoke again, "I saw the little look he gave her when I introduced you. It all makes sense now. He's the call she took last night and the reason she was so nice to you today, it's all bullshit…I know that now. She's gonna do her best to put him between us, b-but you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I know…I know you love me Willow," Reassuring Willow with a kiss on forehead, "Sweetie, it's not your fault, we'll survive."

Willow raised her eyes to meet the soft blue eyes of the woman she loved more than anything in the world. The frown now history; she felt infused with strength from the love she felt for Tara. She leaned in and brushed their lips together ever so slightly.

"I do love you Tara," Willow breathed, "More than you'll ever know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Tara managed before Willow kissed her again.

They broke apart when they heard Milo calling to Willow, "Hey Aunt Will, look at this!" The boy exclaimed as he jumped his new car over some rocks.

"Awesome little Buddy!" Willow replied.

"So Robby, he's in your photo albums, isn't he? You guys were friends?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded, "Yeah, since we were kids. Well actually, his sister, Jennifer, was my best friend. It's kind of complicated. Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

Tara nodded as Willow took a deep breath, "Ok, I'll try and give you the short version. Jen and I met playing ball together when I was 9 and she was 10. My Mom was the 'Team Mom' and she got to be friends with Evy, Jen's Mom. Pretty soon our families were hanging out, vacationing together and so on. Robby's a few years older and mostly hung out with the boys and Rachael, while Jen and I pal'd around. Then his parents split when I was around 14 or 15. It was kinda devastating for everyone, especially my parents…they lost their best friends. It really sucked for Rob and Jen; their Dad changed jobs and moved out of state. They only got to see him a few times a year. My Dad felt bad for him and kinda took Rob under his wing; he spent tons of time over here and we got to be pretty good friends.

Anyway, Rob left for A&M the summer before my sophomore year in high school and I only saw him during the holidays and summer. We stayed friends and that was about it. The next couple years I dated a few guys, but nothing major, and then I started having feelings for Jen. It was awful; I crushed on her all the way through my junior year. Then Robby came home from A&M for Jen's graduation. The three of us started hanging out and he decided that he was in love with me. He pursued me endlessly until my Mom finally convinced me to go out with him."

"She talked you into it? That's kinda weird, don't you think?"

"At the time not really, because she was always big on trying to set me up. I think deep down she knew I was different and it scared her."

"So, how many times did you go out?"

"Only a few times. I remember when he kissed me, it was like kissing one of my brothers…blah!" The redhead scrunched up her face, "I told him it wasn't working for me and that I thought we should just be friends, but he wouldn't give it up and 5 years later, he and my mother are STILL at it!" Willow said incredulously.

"What happened with Jennifer?"

Willow sighed, "Well, she got jealous when I went out with Rob, we ended up kissing, then sleeping together a few days before she left for college and then she never spoke to me again."

Tara held Willow close; gently rubbing her back, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. She really never spoke to you again?"

Willow shook her head, "Nope, I heard she was home for Christmas break and went over to her house. I just wanted to talk, but she refused to see me. I found out later that she hooked up with this guy we went to high school with sometime during her Junior year and she got pregnant. Evidently, they ended up getting married and moving to Oklahoma, or so I heard. Robby and I have a _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ policy when it comes to Jen; I don't ask and he doesn't tell."

"Does he know that you two slept together?"

"I don't think so. I can't imagine that Jen would tell him when she refuses to acknowledge it herself. Plus, I don't think he'd be hanging around if he knew."

"She was your first, wasn't she?"

Willow simply nodded, "I was completely traumatized, I didn't tell anyone and then I threw myself into school and softball; I didn't even go out on a date after that until halfway through my freshman year of college," Willow shifted, sitting up straighter so she could check on her nephew, "God Tare, she broke my heart. I loved her, you know? She was my best friend."

Tara ran her hand through Willow's hair and tucked a few pieces behind her ear, "That's horrible, baby," Tara looked at Willow and cocked her head, "That's why you chose to go out of state for school, isn't it?"

Again, Willow nodded, "Yeah, I just needed a fresh start. Plus, she was still at A&M. Not to mention that it's a super conservative school…not really my cup of tea, even though the vet school is amongst the top ten in the country."

"Well, I for one am I'm glad you chose UCLA," Tara said happily.

Willow giggled, "Me too and if I ever see Jen again, I'm gonna thank her. Because right about now, I'm thinking that moving to _Cali-foamy_ was just about the best decision I ever made." She said, smiling and sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

"_Just about_ the best decision…so, what was your best decision?"

"That's easy, asking you out. By far the single _best_ decision I ever made."

Both girls were grinning and started to lean in for a kiss when they heard the backdoor fly open and a young woman shout, "Milo James! What are you-" Stopping herself as she caught a glimpse of Willow out of the corner of her eye, "Oh, Hi Willow." She said flatly.

"Hi Stella, he's fine. We're keeping an eye on him. Stella, this is my girlfriend, Tara. Tara this is Stella, Elijah's fiancée."

"Hi Stella, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too," She replied as she moved closer to shake Tara's hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Um you too, I've heard a lot about you too," Tara replied as an awkward silence fell over the trio.

Finally Willow spoke up, "So Stella, how's the Tee-Ball going for Milo?"

"Well, as good as can be expected…it's hard to keep him focused."

If there was one thing that drove Willow insane it was Stella's apathetic attitude when it came to how she dealt with Milo and her overall pessimistic view of life in general, "He's only four Stella, right now it's all about him having fun; focus comes much later."

"That's easy for you to say Willow, you don't have to deal with him everyday and endure the looks I get from the other parents when he gets wild."

Tara was taken back by Stella's apparent disdain for her own child, but Willow was used to dealing with it, "Well, maybe I can work with him this week."

"Be my guest, he has a practice tomorrow afternoon and a game on Tuesday night. You're more than welcome to take him to both…I could use the break."

Willow looked to Tara and she nodded her approval, "Yeah sure, that'd be fun. I'd love to, thank you Stella." Willow said, grinning widely. She wanted to make sure that Stella knew it was a _privilege_ to spend time with the little boy and not a burden.

The woman smiled thinly, crossing her arms across her chest as another uncomfortable silence fell across the porch. The three women focused their attention to watching Milo play with his car as several excruciatingly silent minutes passed before the backdoor opened and Rachael stuck her head out.

"Hey Rach!" Willow called and Tara waved.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rachael said as she waddled out and sat down in a padded wicker chair.

"We're just watching Milo play with the car Willow got for him," Tara said.

"Will, you spoil him."

"Well, that's my job as '_favorite Aunt_!" She said grinning again.

"Hey!" Rachael exclaimed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Willow.

Willow and Tara were thankful that Rachael had come out and made the situation a little more bearable. Pretty soon they were relaxed, chatting and laughing; trying to include Stella as much as possible, which wasn't an easy task. Tara observed the young woman, who looked older than her years, as she sat awkwardly, trying to fit in.

A few minutes later, Milo showed up and began begging his Mom to push him on the swing. Stella rolled her eyes, but finally acquiesced. Rising from her chair and taking Milo's hand as she descended the steps, they headed toward the jungle gym that was out near the pool.

Willow craned her neck to make sure Stella was out of earshot, "Wow, she seems worse than usual. What's going on?"

Rachael sighed deeply, "Milo's wreaking havoc in preschool, plus they're having money problems…again."

"Mom said he was doing well…are Mom and Dad helping them financially and stuff?"

"Yeah, but you know how it goes. The bottom line is that Eli needs to get off his ass and get a better job; one with benefits."

"He likes what he does Rach and he's good at it."

"I know that Will, but he has a family to support and Stella needs to see a doctor. Her depression is getting worse and it is obviously affecting Milo."

Willow nodded, "It's a shitty situation."

"Well, it doesn't have to be if he'd just get a clue." Rachael spat.

"Rachael…" Willow chided.

"I know Will, I know. I'm _really_ trying, but I just don't like to see Milo suffer because his parents can't seem to get it together." Rachael looked in Tara's direction and sighed deeply, "Sorry about the dirty laundry, Tara."

"It's fine," Tara smiled sweetly and squeezed Willow's hand.

"Ok then, speaking of dirty laundry…what the hell is Robby Goldman doing here?" Rachael asked.

"Maybe you should ask Mom?"

"Uhhhhhh, I knew it! She _was_ up to something! Um, you seem pretty calm, shouldn't you be throwing a hissy fit right about now?"

"What difference would it make? I'm not going to let her ruin this trip, because that's what she wants, plus it would make it really awkward for us; more so than it is now. So, I'm just going to act stupid like I don't have a clue and see just how far she's willing to take it. At a minimum, it'll be fun…in a non-fun shitty kind of way."

"So Tara," Rachael asked, "Are you concerned about the competition?"

"Oh yes, I'm shaking in my boots," she replied sarcastically.

Willow turned and locked eyes with Tara, "Tara knows that she has _nothing_ to worry about…ever," leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Rachael smiled and shook her head, "You two are just too cute."

Willow and Tara smiled sweetly at each other as Willow snuggled closer; cherishing every minute they were able to spend together.

The afternoon wore on with Willow's Aunt and Uncle arriving with the twins, who in typical teen fashion, squealed loudly when they met Tara; then produced two back issues of InStyle magazine, with Tara on the cover for her to sign. They took a multitude of photos, but promised not to post them on Facebook until after Willow and Tara returned to LA. Robby spent most of his time hanging out with Willow's brothers, but made sure to keep Willow within his view.

The atmosphere was relaxed, for the most part, with everyone mingling and catching up with one another. Tara stuck by Willow all afternoon, but eventually, nature called and she was forced to use the bathroom. They had been sitting close on the love seat in the family room when Tara got up and as soon as she was out of site, Robby made his move; swooping in and dropping into the empty space next to Willow, putting his arm behind her across the back of the loveseat.

"Hey Will, gosh I've been waiting to catch you alone all day. That Tara, she's kind of clingy."

Willow turned directly towards him; narrowing her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Hey, hey, no need to get snippy. I'm just saying, I haven't seen you since last Hanukkah and I was just hoping we could catch up."

"Robby, why are you here?"

Robby reared his head back with a contrived look of shock on his face, "Will, how can you ask me that?" He replied as he laid his unoccupied hand on Willow's knee. "You're one of my best friends and I just wanna sit and talk for awhile, just us. Hey maybe we can get together this week and get some dinner; maybe see a movie or something? You know just the two of us, for old times sake?"

Willow couldn't believe her ears and tried to speak, but her mouth opened and closed with nothing coming out.

"Well, I for one think that's a fantastic idea!" Sheila interjected, as she entered the family room and sat down in a nearby chair.

Of course at that very moment, Tara emerged from down the hall to find Robby with his hands all over her girlfriend. For a brief moment Tara felt like her heart stopped seeing Willow with someone else, but just for a moment. Then jealousy took over…with a vengeance. Even though she knew it was completely unfounded, she couldn't stop it and for the briefest of seconds, Tara had to fight the urge to pick up the andiron next to the fireplace and clunk both Robby and Sheila over the head. _Look at them ganging up on her the second I leave the room!_

Instead, she moved confidently across the room towards Willow who looked completely miserable, "So, what's this '_fantastic idea_?'" She said and smiled towards Sheila.

Sheila grimaced, clearly put out that Tara would interrupt their conversation, "Well, I was just telling Willow that I think it would be wonderful for Robby to take her out while she's in town."

"Excuse me? L-Like on a date?"

"Tara, Robby and Willow go way back. I think it would be nice for them to spend some one-on-one _quality_ time together, just to reconnect."

Tara noticed that Sheila chose her words carefully, just edging around the official 'D' word, "Oh well um, I th-think maybe that sh-should be up to Willow." Tara was doing her best to be strong and not let the hurt show, but her emotions were getting the best of her. _Oh God, what if she gets guilted into going? What if something happens? What if…?_

Willow's heart broke hearing the distress in Tara's voice and the return of her stutter. Just as she was about to speak, Robby snickered. Realizing what he'd done, he cleared his throat and smiled weakly. That was it for Willow; her face turned red and lasers practically shot from her eyes. _No one laughs at my Tara!_ Willow wasted no time, she took Robby's hand and forcefully removed it from her knee. She jumped up and placed her hands on Tara's face. Willow could hardly believe she was being so bold in front of her mother, but her all encompassing love for the blonde and her fierce urge to protect Tara completely took over.

Willow's eyes and face softened, "I love _you_ baby, this is our time together and I'm not going anywhere with anyone." Willow held Tara's gaze and then kissed her soundly.


	39. Ch 39 Sweet Baby Milo

_**wordsandchai: Crack is wack! Here you go, be careful not to overdose.  
><strong>_

_**Dirty Tube Socks: Well, after this chapter, you may end up feeling the same way about Sheila as well. But yeah, Robby...yuck!**_

_**CurlyAkemy: More back talking Willow to come!**_

_**tanner12: Awww, thank you so much. I really loved your feedback and I'm glad you like the story, it's near and dear to my heart as well:) To answer your question, yes Sheila is aware, but she doesn't seem to care. Which is incredibly rude, considering how accomplished Tara is in her field. Sheila is stubborn, in complete denial and as we progress through the week...we find out just how far she is willing to go. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 39: Sweet Baby Milo<strong>_

_Willow's eyes and face softened, "I love **you** baby, this is our time together and I'm not going anywhere with anyone." Willow held Tara's gaze and then kissed her soundly._

"Willow!" Sheila exclaimed, standing with a look of shock on her face. "Willow, what do you think you're doing?"

Willow pulled away from Tara and slowly turned to face her mother, "I'm kissing my girlfriend." She replied, narrowing her eyes at her mother.

Sheila was furious, "Stop it right this instant! You're making a scene and it's embarrassing!"

"You think _I'm_ making a scene? That's funny because I didn't see you bat an eye earlier when Grayson nearly sucked Bambi's face off in front of God and everyone!"

"I did not raise my daughter to talk to me like this and to be so rude to a guest in her home!"

Tara felt Willow tense and stepped back slightly, seeing that things were getting completely out of control. She wasn't sure if she should step in or not. The tension in the room was thick. She briefly glanced down at Robby, who was still sitting on the couch, his head turning back and forth between the two women like he was watching a tennis match.

Willow turned to face her mother fully, "What did you say?" She asked incredulously, "Did you really just tell _me _not to be rude to a guest?" She asked, her shoulders now heaving as her breath became quicker. Sheila stood silent, trying to staring intently at Willow.

Willow felt a soft hand on her arm and fingers entwine with her own, "Willow…" Tara said softly, "Baby, please clam down, i-it's ok."

Willow's body, which in normal circumstances would instinctively relax with Tara's soft touch, was stiff and boiling with anger. She squared her shoulders and spoke, never taking her eyes off her mother, "No Tara, it's not ok. It's all kinds of not ok. She actually has the nerve to stand here and tell [_me_ to watch _my_ manners, when she has done nothing but treat you horribly since we arrived. I guess from the looks of things, I think we all know now where I get my _rude_ behavior from, after all…I did learn from the best."

Willow pulled her hand from Tara, turned and walked out of the room towards the kitchen, pushing past Rachael and Hunter. She could hear Sheila shouting behind her, but her ears were ringing and nothing made sense. She grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open; practically ripping it off the hinges as she stormed past her father and uncle on the porch. She skipped down the steps and once her face was beyond their line of sight, angry tears began to flow. She walked faster and faster until she broke out in a full run towards the pasture. All she wanted was to get away, the urge to run consuming her entire being. By the time Tara made it to the porch and called to her, Willow was more than half way to the pasture.

Ira jumped to his feet, "Tara, what's going on?"

She turned to him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "M-maybe you should ask Sheila." She said as she trotted down the steps to chase after Willow.

Tara's efforts were in vain; the redhead was just too fast. By the time she made it to the pasture, Willow had already mounted Artemis and was in a full gallop; quickly disappearing over a hill. Tara was exhausted, realizing that she was no match for the Olympic athlete; she bent forward panting heavily with her hands on her knees. Her heavy breathing drowning out all other sounds of life.

"Tara? Hey Tara, are you alright?"

Startled, Tara jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder to see Elijah; concern etched on his face. She nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry, she'll be back. She's just gone to clear her head; she does that sometimes when she needs to think. She's done that since she was a youngin.' She'd hop the nearest horse and just take off," Elijah said, trying his best to ease Tara's worry, "Come on, let me get you some water. Yep, she won't be long, it's fixin' to get dark here in a jiffy"

Tara followed Elijah through the barn and into the tack room where the mini fridge was stocked with water bottles. Elijah pulled one out, just as Willow had done earlier before their ride and handed it to Tara. Had they only just ridden together earlier that day? Tara thought, as she slumped down and sat on a nearby wooden bench. It seemed like it was days ago. They'd had such a wonderful time riding, and then made love and now they were separated. Tara's frown deepened as she pulled her knees up into her chest; blankly staring towards the floor and sipping her water.

Tara was pulled out of her trance-like state by loud neighs and whinny's of several horses. She cocked her head towards Elijah, "Where did all these other horses come from? This morning the barn was empty, except for Artemis."

Elijah chuckled, "Well Artemis, as you know, belongs to Will and the others are all boarders. My parents board about a half dozen horses at any given time; sometimes more, sometimes less. I usually come over and take cara' of 'em and the owners sometimes hire me to teach them or their kids private riding lessons."

Tara nodded, "Sounds like you love what you do."

"I do, but its sporadic work and with a wife and child…"

"I thought you weren't married yet?"

"Well, not in the legal sense, but here in Texas we have 'Common Law' marriage and we've lived together since the little-un was born, so we're basically married," Elijah paused and studied Tara carefully, "Tara, I understand what you and Willow are goin' through. I go through it on a daily basis with my momma," He ducked his head; staring at his feet, "Ya see, I know I'm not living up to her expectations and because of it, we butt heads quite often."

Tara wasn't sure how to respond to Elijah's heart felt confession, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's not your fault Tara, but you need to know…it's different with Willow."

Tara's brow furrowed and she leaned out across her knees, "How so?"

"Well, Willow has always been an over achiever; she's a lot like my momma in many ways, she's head strong and stubborn, but also pretty darn sensitive. She likes to act all rough and tough on the outside, but on the inside…she's just a big 'ol puddle of goo." He chuckled softly.

A small, knowing smile graced Tara's lips as she recalled her earlier conversation with Ira. She was glued to Elijah's every word and completely taken with the insightful young man.

"My Momma makes decisions based on practicality and that's it. Everything is black and white with her…there ain't no gray area. That's where we butt heads, seein' as how I base everything on how I'm feelin' at the time. Then there's Will, she weighs the pros and cons logically, makes lists with all sorts of different colored pens and such, then ends up going with her heart." He smiled shyly, "She's the sweetest little girl in Texas, that's for sure."

Tara's heart melted, "And that's where they butt heads?" Tara said.

"Yup and it ain't never pretty," Elijah said with his slow Texas drawl, "Willow does her best to please momma, but in the end, she always ends up going her own way. You might think _this_ situation is bad, but it ain't nothin' really. You should have been around when she told momma she was goin' out to California for college. Woo doggie, now _that_ was an epic battle! This here's just a blip on the radar and don't worry none about Robby. Willow can handle him just fine, he ain't no threat."

Tara smiled, "I'm not worried, it's just…"

"Uncomfortable?" Elijah answered.

Tara laughed, "Yeah, to say the least."

Elijah's eyes met Tara's and they shared a much-needed laugh. He'd been standing in the doorway to the tack room the entire time with his back leaned against the door jam. He heard footsteps coming towards them and leaned his head, "Hey there sis. You ok?" He asked, extracting himself from the door jam and pulling Willow into a big hug. He pulled back, smiling sweetly and taking the reigns from Willow's hand, "I'll take cara' her. When ya'll are done talkin', we'll all be out at the pit. If Milo doesn't get his bonfire and s'mores, they'll be hell to pay."

Willow placed a hand on his arm, "Thank you," she replied. He simply nodded, knowing that was meant for more than just taking care of Artemis.

By the time Willow entered the tack room, Tara was already on her feet; her face etched with worry and concern. Their eyes met and they stood staring for what felt like an eternity until Tara slowly closed the distance between them. Tara's heart ached for the redhead, she could still see the hurt and distress in those beautiful green eyes. Willow blinked several times as the tears began to drip down her cheeks. Tara responded quickly by wrapping her in a tight embrace. Willow pressed herself against Tara's body, dropping her head on Tara's shoulder and relaxing into the warmth and security of her lover.

Pulling back slightly, Willow breathed, "Tara, I'm sorry I-"

"Shhhhh," Tara responded; placing a finger on Willow's lips, "I understand and I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, baby." Tara smiled with tears in her eyes and brought their lips together in a slow, loving kiss. When they pulled apart, she took Willow's hand and guided her over to the bench; sitting down and pulling Willow into her lap and cradling her close.

* * *

><p>By the time the girls made it out to the pit, the bonfire party was going strong. As they approached the circle of people surrounding the fire, Willow noticed that there was only one camp chair available…right next to Robby. She pulled Tara in the opposite direction, where Hunter was sitting on a small log with his guitar. She stood awkwardly for a second, seeing that there was not enough room for both of them to sit; suddenly Tara walked in front of her and sat on the ground with her back against the log. She raised her hands and motioned for Willow to sit between her legs. Willow happily complied and made herself comfortable; snuggling back against Tara's warm body; her long legs draped along either side of the redhead as she wrapped her arms securely around Willow's waist and rested her hands on Willow's belly.<p>

Willow smiled contentedly and giggled when Tara leaned forward and whispered in her ear; Tara's hot breath tickling her ear and sending a shiver throughout her body. She felt safe and loved in Tara's arms, even though she could see the look of disapproval cross her mother's face…she didn't care. They sat quietly, enjoying the gentle strumming from Hunter's guitar and watching Milo smear chocolate and marshmallows all over his tiny face. The little boy looked over at his aunt and grinned widely as Elijah kneeled down behind him, wrapping his arms around the small boy and wiping his hands and face with a baby wipe. He then whispered to his son and handed him several items. The little boy nodded and made his way over to Willow and Tara.

"What cha got their buddy?" Willow asked.

"My Daddy wanted me to give you some 'mores' stuff so you and…and…her could cook mellows on the fire."

Willow laughed at her nephew's adorable way with words, "Thank you sweetie, that was very nice of you. Did you forget Tara's name?"

"Um hmm, sorry Miss Tara," the little boy said, blushing furiously and handing Tara a long stick.

"No problem cutie. Would you like to help me? I've never roasted marshmallows before." Tara received a vigorous head nod from Milo who went to work right away.

Willow's head spun around towards Tara, "Really? You never have?"

Tara shook her head, "I've um, never had s'mores either. I'm not even s-sure how to make them," she said, ducking her head; slightly embarrassed.

Willow frowned every time she learned more about how little of a childhood Tara actually had. She could argue and fight with her mother all day, but in the end, she cherished her childhood and loved her family more than anything. She slid her fingers down the length of Tara's face; hooking her index finger under her chin and tilting Tara's head upwards, "Another first for us, huh?" Willow said as Tara rewarded her lover with an adorable lopsided smile.

Milo began talking as if he were already in the middle of a conversation, "Then you just take the big stick and put your mellows in the fire until they get all melty, but you don't want them to get _on_ fire and burn cuz then they turn black and taste all blah and you have to start all over again."

Willow reached in the bag and pulled out a graham cracker and a chocolate bar, "Here baby, can you unwrap this for me and break it in half?"

Tara nodded, taking the chocolate bar and carefully pulling off the wrapper while Willow broke the cracker in two, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Milo.

"Ok buddy, I think they're ready," Willow said, as Milo whipped around in her direction, "Woah, careful! Here, let me help you with that." Willow grabbed the stick, just before the gooey marshmallows connected with her hair.

"Ok Aunt Will. Then you put your mellows on your grahammy cookie like this and the chocolates on top of them and another cookie on top of that." Milo proclaimed proudly.

"Like this?" Tara asked as she placed the chocolate bar on top of the marshmallows as Willow slid the remaining graham cracker half in place.

"Uh huh, then you eat it just like a sammich."

Willow held their creation up to Tara and she took an awkward bite, causing the sticky contents to squish out the sides. Willow giggled and held her free hand under Tara's chin to catch the falling pieces as the gooey goodness smeared around the blonde's lips and onto her cheeks.

"So, you like?" Willow asked as Tara chewed a mouthful and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yay!" Milo exclaimed and clapped his little hands.

Willow then took a big bite herself, with much the same result; causing Milo to break out in a fit of giggles at seeing their faces much like his own.

"I think my Daddy needs to clean your faces too!" He said, which sent a chuckle throughout the crowd, lightening the mood considerably.

A few minutes later Elijah walked over and squatted in front of them with a box of wipes in his hand, "Here baby sis, let me get you cleaned up!" He laughed as he reached out towards Willow's face and attempted to wipe her mouth.

Willow twisted her head, "I think not!" She shouted with mock irritation; swiping the moist wipe from his hand.

"It's not like I ain't got practice cleaning you up!" He added, prompting Willow to playfully shove him, which resulted in Elijah loosing his balance and falling backwards on his butt; eliciting even more laughter from the group.

Elijah sat up on his elbows, "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" He said to Milo, who growled loudly and jumped on his Daddy. "I'll get you for that!" Elijah shouted as father and son rolled around in a heated tickle fight.

Willow scooted back into Tara, who protectively wrapped her arms around the redhead to save her from Milo and Elijah's kicking feet. Leaning forward, Tara kissed Willow's cheek.

Willow giggled, "You're lips are all sticky."

"Hmm, guess you'd better clean them up," Tara whispered seductively.

Willow's eyes glazed over as she stared intently at Tara, "Ummm, ok," she breathed and leaned forward; her tongue peeking out between her teeth, mere centimeters from Tara's lips when she heard Hunter clear his throat. Willow smiled widely, "Later," She mumbled.

"Yes, please." Hunter interjected; rolling his eyes and eliciting giggles from both girls. "Hey Eli, why don't you and Milo sing your song for everyone? You know, if you're not too busy stirring up dust." Hunter said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Well, I don't know little brother. You gonna let me use that fancy guitar of yours?" Eli sat up and pointed in Hunter's direction.

"Depends on if you can handle it or not." Hunter replied.

"Oh, I can handle it. I taught you, remember?" Eli turned to his son and shook his head, "How soon they forget. Come on son, wanna help me sing our song?"

The little boy shook his head and stood, holding a small hand out to help his father up. Eli stood and brushed himself off. Milo watched his Dad intently and mimicked his actions, causing a collective 'awww.' Hunter stood and handed Eli his guitar, allowing his brother to take his place on the log. Eli strummed a few times getting used to the instrument before the first notes of the song began to take shape and James Taylor's, Sweet Baby James began to float through the air.

"Well,_ there is a young cowboy he lives on the range_

_His horse and his cattle are his only companions_

_He works in the saddle and he sleeps in the canyons_

_Just waiting for Summer, his pastures to change._

**Milo stood proudly next to his father, resting his arm on Eli's shoulder. Even though he'd had this song sung to him practically every day of his life, he didn't know all the words and only chimed in on the last word of every line. **

_And as the moon rises he sits by his fire_

_Thinking about **babies** and glasses of **juice**_

_And closing his eyes as the doggies retire_

_He sings out a song which is soft but it's clear_

_As if maybe someone could hear_

_(Chorus)_

_Goodnight you moonlight **babies**_

_Rock-a-bye sweet baby **Milo**_

_Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose_

_Won't you let me go down in my dreams_

_And rock-a-bye sweet baby **Milo**  
><em>

**Tara's arms were once again wrapped around Willow as she rocked her to the music. Tara rested her chin on Willow's shoulder and whispered softly in her ear, "This is quite possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen."**

"**It's adorable," the redhead replied, settling back into Tara and sighing contentedly.**

_Now the first of December was covered with snow_

_And so was the turnpike from Stockbridge to Boston_

_Though the Berkshires seemed dream-like on account of that frosting_

_With ten miles behind me and ten thousand more to go_

_There's a song that they sing when they take to the highway_

_A song that they sing when they take to the sea_

_A song that they sing of their home in the sky_

_Maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep_

_But singing works just fine for me_

_- Chorus -_

_So, Goodnight you moonlight **babies**  
><em>

_Rock-a-bye sweet baby **Milo**  
><em>

_Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose_

_Won't you let me go down in my dreams_

_And rock-a-bye sweet baby **Milo**"_

When Elijah finished, everyone clapped and Milo took a bow, much to everyone's amusement. Willow looked across the fire and noticed that Stella's chair was empty and she was walking towards the house. She reached over and tapped Elijah on the leg, "Stella," she whispered and nodded towards the empty chair.

Elijah rose and handed the guitar back to Hunter, then turned to his son, "I'm gonna go see where Mommy went, you stay her with your Aunt Will, ok?"

"Ok Daddy," Milo responded and crawled into Willow's lap, snuggling close and resting his head on her chest.

Hunter strummed a few more songs as the fire faded and the guests started to excuse themselves one by one. Rachael and Jeff were the first, citing pregnancy exhaustion, followed by Grayson and Bambi. The twins snapped a few more pictures and made a big scene; leaving Robby confused as to their reaction over the blonde. Sheila had gone to walk her guests out as Robby helped Ira with the fire; his eyes continually glancing in Willow's direction.

Hunter was putting away his guitar when he caught Tara's eye, "Looks like you have a couple of 'sleeping beauties' on your hands?" He quipped.

Tara looked down at Milo who was sacked out in Willow's arms and Willow who was apparently dozing in hers. Tara smiled and started to speak, but was cut off by a sleepy redhead, "I'm just resting my eyes," Willow interrupted.

Tara giggled, "Um hmm, is that why you're drooling all over me?"

"Well, I don't drool but if I did, it was for other reasons," She responded without opening her eyes and snuggling her face deeper into Tara's chest.

"Ok, ok…T.M.I. Willow, T.M.I! La la la la…I can't hear you!" Hunter exclaimed, putting his fingers in his ears.

Tara snorted at the siblings' playful banter and wondered how Sheila, with her sour disposition, had managed to raise five such amazing children. Well four, the jury was still out on Grayson.

Willow finally sat up and shifted Milo to Hunter, who squatted in front of her with his arms out. "Thanks Hunt, he's like a mini heater. I'm burning up." Willow said as she fanned herself and pulled her damp shirt away from her chest.

"Ugh," Hunter grunted as he struggled to stand, "He's getting so heavy. Can you bring my guitar?"

"Yep." Willow said as she stretched and pulled herself up turning to lend Tara a hand. Willow pulled Tara up, who was just as stiff as she was. She looked over at her Dad and smiled, but completely ignored Robby who was standing right next to Ira and giving Willow a small wave. She picked up Hunter's guitar and took Tara's hand with her free one as they made their way back towards the house. _Seven more days, only seven to go_.


	40. Ch 40 Dr Jekyll and Mrs Hyde

_**wordsandchai: Thank you!**_

_**Dirty Tube Socks: Glad you're excited...period!**_

_**Darkwilloforce: Thanks for de-lurking and leaving some feedback:) **_

_**canwizard: Awww, thank you so much! It's a lot of fun to write:) Sorry you had to wait so long for an update, but here you go!**_

_**tanner12: I'm glad to hear that you are still in love! I had many of the same thoughts watching the NCAA championship series. I love those girls! So much fun to watch. Tara is fairly awesome and I think you're really going to enjoy what is coming up in the near future. All I'm going to say is...there's an unlikely hero. I think right now Ira is sorta clueless and maybe he's speaking to Sheila behind closed doors...hopefully. Anyway, thanks for the feedback!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 40: Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde <strong>_

Willow tossed and turned in the bed, finally landing on her left side and staring at the early morning rays of light just beginning to seep through the crack in the curtains. She sighed deeply, realizing that sleep was a loss to her; finally making the decision to get up. Tara was sleeping soundly, with her right hand resting on Willow's hip. The redhead slithered out of her loose grip; prompting Tara to turn in the other direction and snort loudly. Willow giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and resisting the urge to climb back under the covers and cuddle. It was early and she wanted to let Tara sleep. Willow knew how utterly tired Tara had been the night before, both mentally and physically.

Willow moved quietly across the room, rummaging through her drawers and finally pulling on some clothes. She jotted down a note for her girlfriend and placed it on the empty pillow with a hastily folded origami rose; picking up her boots, she tip toed out of the room and made her way softly down the stairs. The house was quiet and there were no signs of life, for this Willow was thankful. The thought of having to face her mother at this unholy hour sent shivers down her spine. Willow exited the house through the backdoor and dropped to the steps; pulling on her boots and putting her hair up in a pony tail. She finally stood, stretching languidly and inhaling the damp early morning air.

Willow loved the solitude of early mornings since she was a child. The ranch in all of its quiet glory, bathed in the warm undertones of the rising sun. The morning mist settled just above the ground, hovering gently, and casting a soft glow upon the earth. Willow smiled contently as she crossed the dew-covered landscape in route to the stables; leaving behind a cascade of footprints. As she entered, the horses became restless, hungry for their breakfast and anxious to start their day. She began the task of loading the wheelbarrow with fresh hay, dropping a generous amount into each stall until all of the horses were fed. Once the job was complete, she made herself comfortable on a stack of crates and gazed out across the lush green pasture.

She heard the creaking of a door behind her and turned, just in time to see Elijah entering the stables from the opposite side. "Hey, you're up early." She called out.

"I guess I could say the same for you baby sis."

"I uh…I couldn't sleep. Plus, it's so nice out here in the morning; sometimes I really miss it."

"And we miss you, Will," Elijah stepped up to Willow and folded her into a hug.

"How do you do it?" Willow blurted out.

Elijah gave Willow a puzzled look, "Do what?"

Willow wasn't sure if she should even broach the subject with her brother, but she needed to talk, "How do you…deal with mom?" Elijah was really the only person she felt like she could get any sound advice from, since he had first hand knowledge in dealing with her mothers' disapproval.

Elijah began dating Stella when Willow was 16, so Willow had been around for the fireworks. Sheila did everything in her power to keep them apart, which only pushed them closer together, which eventually led to Stella's pregnancy. All this happened during the time Willow was coming to terms with her own life altering self-discovery. Another reason she'd stayed in the closet through high school and into college.

Elijah took a minute to think before answering; no one had ever asked him that before, "Well, I guess I just take it day-by-day and pick my battles. Most days I just let it roll off my back, but sometimes she crosses the line and that's when we get into it. But for the most part, I just ignore her. She means well, but just goes about it all wrong."

"I think that's easier said than done."

"Look Will, she'll come around eventually."

"Yeah and until then I guess I can expect her to set me up on a date to my own wedding." Willow proclaimed in exasperation and sank down to the ground.

Elijah chuckled lightly and sat down next to her, "Aw, come on now, it ain't that bad. I mean, Tara's still here, right?" Willow smiled slightly and nodded, "Ok then, you ain't got nothin' to worry about. You can't let her see that it bothers you; she'll consider it a win. Just carry on as if she ain't there and whatever you do, don't let her intimidate Tara. Tara's got to try and keep her chin up like it ain't nothin' to her. Like last night at the bonfire, after your little conflab, you bounced right back and acted like nothin' ever happened. You gotta try and stay one step ahead."

Willow nodded her head again and smiled, internally cringing at her brother's butchering of the English language. She bit her tongue, however, choosing not to correct him and knowing that it wouldn't do any good anyway. He was a down home Texas boy and chose to remain rooted to that particular spot.

"This seems like a lot of work," Willow said.

Elijah looked Willow straight in the eye, "Well, how important is Tara to you?"

Willow replied, without the slightest hesitation, "She's my everything."

"Then you need to protect what's yours and fly under the radar with mom. She'll come 'round, she doesn't have a choice. I liken it to breakin' a horse. You gotta try 'n stay in control, even though she's fightin' you with everything she has."

Willow placed her hand on her brother's knee, "Thanks Eli," she said sweetly.

Elijah smiled and blushed furiously and for a brief second, Willow thought he was going to reply with an 'aw shucks.' Instead he shyly looked up at her through his thick lashes, "Uh, so my turn to ask you a question lil' sis."

"Ok shoot, anything you like! Well, I mean not _anything_." Willow babbled.

He squirmed uncomfortably and focused his attention on some hay near his feet, "Well, I was wonderin' if maybe I could get a picture of me 'n Tara and uh, maybe I could get her autograph?"

Willow bit her lip in a failed attempt to stifle a giggle and instead burst out laughing at her brother's request.

"Awww, now come on Willow! I'm serious! It's not everyday you get to meet a big fancy movie star and I wanna make sure I got proof in case you screw things up and I never get to see her again."

"HEY!" Willow exclaimed and swatted her brother's knee.

"Well, whaddaya expect? I'm still in shock, I mean how the hell did you end up gettin' a date with her anyway?"

"Oh thanks a lot!" Willow replied in mock sarcasm, "Why does everyone keep saying that? What, you think I don't have _moves_?" Raising her eyebrows in Elijah's direction.

"Oh, I'm sure you do! But I don't wanna know anything about 'em," He chuckled, "Will, it's not that she's too good for you or somethin'. It's just so…surreal? Seriously, it's not like you can just walk right up to her and ask her out. I mean, don't she have a posse or somthin'?"

Willow laughed loudly, the thought of Tara with a 'posse' was hilarious, "How about you help me with these horses and I tell you all about it?"

"Deal!" Elijah said as he jumped to his feet and the siblings went about their work as Willow happily recounted the story of how she met and fell in love with Tara.

* * *

><p>Tara awoke slowly, rolling to her left and finding the spot next to her empty. Something on Willow's pillow caught her eye; realizing what the two items were she unfolded the paper and read Willow's note. A frown immediately crossed her face, knowing how the redhead needed to be up and moving when something was troubling her. Tara felt an uneasiness in her stomach; she definitely did not like to think of her girlfriend upset and alone. Her first instinct was to go find Willow, just as she had done at home when she awoke to find her cleaning the pool. Instead, Tara stayed put, giving Willow her space and time to think. The blonde rolled on her back; absently twirling the origami rose between her fingers and was soon lost in thought.<p>

There were things happening here that she did not understand; could not understand. Sheila was an enigma and her relationship with Willow she likened to a Gordian knot or rather, a giant ball of tangled Gordian knots. Every interaction between the redhead and her mother was winding the knots tighter and tighter. Tara wondered if they would ever be able to untangle the mess they'd made and get back to being mother and daughter, instead of mortal enemies. It hurt her deeply seeing Willow struggle for her mother's acceptance and struggle to figure out where she fit in her own family. What Sheila was doing was mean spirited and well beyond the scope of mere disapproval. Sheila's tactics were cold, calculated, and meant to hurt. For this, Tara was finding it extremely difficult to find any redeeming qualities in the woman; she was also struggling to keep her mouth closed. She did not understand why anyone would want to deliberately hurt someone as sweet and kind as Willow. She also did not understand why everyone stood back and allowed Sheila to behave like a petulant child.

Tara knew all too well how complicated mother-child relationships could be, so she _sort of_ understood why none of the other 'kids' spoke up; maybe they simply felt that it wasn't their place. Ira, however, was a different story. Why was he not stepping in? Even after expounding on his daughter's sensitivities earlier in the day, he failed to come to her aid. Tara could only hope that he was talking to Sheila behind the scenes and that he would eventually get through to her. Perhaps he wasn't that type of man? Maybe he was whipped into submission? Tara didn't know and she didn't really care. She did, however, care about Willow and felt that eventually, something was going to give and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Sighing deeply and feeling her tummy rumble, Tara decided that she was tired of hiding and feeling uncomfortable. She figured this was exactly the type of tension that Sheila wanted. Perhaps Tara would feel so uncomfortable that she would decide that Willow wasn't worth it and move on. Tara cringed at the thought of life without the adorable redhead and shook the unpleasantness from her mind. She was in love with Willow and nothing, not even an army of Sheila's could convince her otherwise. She finally finished dressing and headed downstairs.

As Tara neared the kitchen, she could hear Sheila chatting with Ira on the other side of the wall, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nervousness, she finally found her courage and entered the room, "Good morning Sheila, Ira." She said cheerfully as she made her way towards the coffee pot. She needed something to focus on, to do something purposefully.

"Morning," Sheila replied cheerfully, "There's eggs, bacon and toast. Help yourself dear."

"Thank you Sheila," Tara returned the smile and went about gathering her breakfast. To say that Tara was completely dumbfounded by Sheila's cheery demeanor, would have been an understatement.

"Good morning Tara. Where's Willow? Sleeping in?" Ira asked, peering out from behind his newspaper.

"Oh, no. She's been out at the barn since the crack of dawn. I thought she would have been back by now..." Her words trailing off as she took a sip of her coffee as she joined the older couple at the kitchen table with a full plate of food.

"Hmm, that's funny I didn't see her out there earlier….she must be out riding."

Tara smiled into her coffee cup and nodded politely.

Ira bit his bottom lip and glanced upwards, "Come to think of it, I have yet to see Elijah this morning, they're probably out riding together. It's a rare occasion when those two get to spend time together."

Tara smiled and nodded her head, realizing that she had no choice but to learn to share Willow with her siblings. "I'm really glad that she-" Tara began, but was cut off.

"Yep, that's our Willow! There is _nothing_ in this world more important to her than those horses. She would never let anyone or anything come between her and her love for animals." Sheila interrupted.

Tara smiled politely and gritted her teeth. _Hmm, I guess you don't know your daughter very well at all_. Sheila was baiting her; dangling the hook in hopes that Tara would bite.

"Umm hmm, she does have a way with animals; it's actually how we met. My dog went missing and Willow found him wandering through the park. I think he sensed it too, because he went right to her," Tara paused and smiled dreamily, "She was so sweet. She took him home, cleaned him, and stitched him up; she has a very big heart."

Ira smiled warmly, noting the affectionate expression on Tara's face. He could see that the girl was clearly in love with his daughter and he was thankful that Willow had finally found someone that made her happy.

"Tara," Ira asked, "Have you managed to catch any of Willow's games?"

"Oh yes, I've been to a couple, but I plan on attending as many as I can when the regular season starts. She's um…she's pretty amazing." Tara replied.

"Indeed she is. We always fly out for opening weekend, maybe we can sit together?"

"Absolutely, I-I think that's a great idea," Tara agreed, cringing inwardly at the thought of spending time with Sheila.

"Opening weekend is pretty tough," Sheila added, "They open the season with back to back double headers on Friday and Saturday. Then there is a 5th game on Sunday afternoon."

Tara nodded, "I'm keeping that weekend clear; I definitely don't want to miss it. January and February are packed for me next year."

"I can imagine, from what I've read, actors spend 15 to 16 hours a day on set. Is that true for you, Tara?" Ira asked.

"S-Sometimes, but it's a sitcom so it's usually only a 10-12 hour day depending on what we're shooting. Plus we don't usually work on Friday's, so that's nice." Tara smiled and took a sip of coffee before continuing, "It's just that, th-the movie I was in this year may be up for several awards and I'm a-also up for an a-award for my show." Tara was a bit embarrassed and talking about herself always brought out her stutter.

Sheila's ears perked up, "Awards shows? Like the Oscars?"

"Umm hmm, I was in a movie this year with Harrison Ford…Shelter Rock?"

I saw that movie!" Sheila shouted, with a look of total shock. "Oh my God! His assistant…that was you! But…but I thought you were just on TV?"

"I am, but I also do…" Tara's voice trailed off as she turned her head to the sound of the back door opening and was struck dumb when she saw her girlfriend, "…movies."

"Tara, hi!" Willow practically shouted, excited to see her girlfriend.

Tara gulped audibly as she looked Willow up and down, "Hi…" Was about she could manage; Tara was mesmerized by the girl. Willow was wearing a low cut tank top that showed just a hint of cleavage, her chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat, reminding Tara of their impromptu outdoor love making the day before. There was a long sleeve shirt tied around her waist, but what really had Tara in a tizzy was the bottom half of Willow's attire…short-shorts and cowboy boots; it was the hottest thing Tara had ever seen. She finally met Willow's eyes and rewarded her with a sultry half smile, nearly melting Willow into a puddle.

Consciously, the redhead was aware that her parents were in the room, but Willow only had eyes for Tara. She had to fight to keep herself from crossing the room, sweeping Tara into her arms and crushing their lips together. She felt like she hadn't seen Tara in a year and made a mental note to stay in bed with the beautiful blonde from now on. The seconds ticked by or it could have been hours; Willow had no idea. All she could see was the half lidded deep blue eyes that were locked on her. Willow knew that look and exactly what it meant.

"Willow, Willooooow…yoo hoo!" Her father called out, whistling to get her attention and waving his hands.

Willow heard her name in the distance and as her tunnel vision began to clear she finally answered absentmindedly, "Huh, what?"

Ira chuckled at Willow's almost catatonic state, "I asked if you were hungry? There's food on the stove."

"Or I could make you something fresh?" Sheila added.

Willow blinked her eyes and shook her head, bringing herself back to reality, "Oh no Mom, this is fine, but thanks for the offer." As Willow regained her senses, two things shot to the top of her mind. Number one, what had gotten into her girlfriend? And number two, what had gotten into her mother? She winked at Tara, whose eyes we're still on her, as she made her way to the stove.

After helping her plate and pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee, Willow sat down in the chair next to Tara; reaching under the table, placing her free hand on Tara's leg and giving it a gentle squeeze. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Tara was just telling us about her movie that may be up for an Oscar. Willow, why didn't you tell me that Tara is a movie star? You only said she was on TV." Sheila asked her daughter pointedly.

Willow stopped eating and met her mother's eyes, "Well, first of all, you never asked and second…what difference does it make?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders as she continued to eat. Willow attempted to remain calm, but was feeling the familiar tension beginning to rise within her. She had not actually spoken to her mother since their clash at the BBQ and apparently Sheila had chosen to slip comfortably back into her Jekyll-Hyde routine, acting as if the incident never occurred. Willow knew, however, that before the trip was over that they needed to sit down and talk, but now wasn't the time; right now she just wanted to get through this conversation and enjoy the rest of her day with Tara.

Tara, on the other hand, was quietly being driven to the brink of insanity. She desperately wanted to kiss Willow, having the redhead in such close proximity and not being able to kiss her was just too much. In a normal situation she would have leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, but they had decided the night before to tone down the PDA's; things were tense enough between mother and daughter. In fact, Tara could already sense a shift in the atmosphere and decided to move the conversation back to something Sheila was genuinely interested in, "So Sheila, are you a fan of Harrison Ford's?"

"Are you kidding?" Ira interrupted, "She has the hots for him…big time!"

"Oh Ira! I do not, now stop it! He just seems like a very nice man who happens to be easy on the eyes."

Willow grimaced, the thought of her mother having the 'hots' for _anyone_ was a little more than she could handle.

Sheila raised an eyebrow in Willow's direction, "What? You think your mother doesn't have eyes? And by-the-way little Miss Innocent…have you told Tara about _your_ celebrity crush?"

"Wha-What!" Willow exclaimed nervously, "The only celebrity obsession I have is sitting right next to me," She said, smiling smugly at Tara and praying the subject would be dropped.

Tara raised her eyes questionably and decided to have some fun, "Um Willow, as I recall you didn't even know who I was; y-you said I was 'billboard girl.' So, it definitely wasn't _me_ you were crushing on."

"Truthfully Tara, I have no idea what my Mom is talking about," Willow giggled nervously, dropping her eyes to her plate and taking a bite of her eggs.

"She was on that show you and Rachael always watched. You know the one…about the high school kids? Something _Life_…Ira, help me out here."

Willow couldn't believe it. Her Mom knew! Sheila knew and had said nothing. That's why their relationship had become so tenuous her last years in high school and why Sheila was always pushing her to date boys. Somehow, probably through snooping, Sheila had found the secret box in her bedroom. The one she thought that she'd kept hidden; the one with the articles and magazine cutouts. Upon her realization, Willow instantly became flushed; she felt like her face was on fire with embarrassment. _Oh God, what else does she know?_

"Hmm, vaguely but not really," Ira finally responded, "Give me a few minutes and maybe…"

Willow suddenly stood, grabbing her plate and walking towards the sink, "Well, this has been fun. I-I think I'm gonna go take a shower now and then show Tara around town before we pick up Milo for his practice. Dad, car or truck?"

"Oh uh, take the truck honey. It already has a car seat in it."

"Thanks Dad. Tara?" Willow placed her hand on Tara's shoulder, "Come on, I wanna show you my Olympic medal." She said and gestured towards the family room with her eyes.

Tara stood allowing her girlfriend to grasp her hand and drag her out of the room. Once they were out of earshot and in the family room, Willow spun to face Tara, "I can't believe you jumped on that bandwagon!" She said sarcastically.

Tara giggled, "Oh baby, don't be mad. Come on, tell me who it is…please?" She begged, poking out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes.

Willow was completely flustered, "Uh, wha…but…Tara!"

Without another word, Tara reached out and grabbed the redhead by the flannel shirt tied around her waist; pulling her forward and capturing Willow's lips with her own. Willow responded immediately, wrapping her arms around Tara's neck and allowing the kiss to deepen. Their bodies were pressed together tightly; lips to lips and breasts to breasts as their tongues battled for supremacy. Tara's arms found their way around Willow's back and made their way under the shirt and into Willow's pants. The redhead moaned at the contact, squeezing Tara tighter.

After several minutes, they finally pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Claire Danes," Willow whispered.

Tara looked at her lover quizzically, "Ok, not quite the response I was fishing for," Tara responded; rubbing circles on Willow's back under her shirt.

Willow snorted lightly and giggled, "My celebrity crush."

"Ahh, 'My So Called Life,' good show. Hmm wait a minute, blonde hair, blue eyes…should I be worried?"

Willow grinned and rubbed noses with Tara, "Mmmm, I love jealous Tara."

Tara reciprocated with a grin of her own and punctuating each sentence with a kiss, "And I love adorable Willow. And sexy Willow. And athletic Willow. And…" Her voice trailing off as a full set of lips descended on her own.

"I love _you_, Tara Maclay."

"I love you too, Willow Rosenberg."


	41. Ch 41 Cat and Mouse

_**canwizard: Fangirling and squealing? Awesome! lol Don't worry, you'll definitely get to see more Grayson. I love him too:) I throughly enjoyed writing his entrance...he's such a man-child. Thanks for reading!**_

_**tanner12: High School kids always think they are so stealthy, but don't realize that their parents know all! There is no privacy when you live at home, lol. Yeah, who didn't have a crush on Claire Danes at some point? **_

**_Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad you enjoyed my description of the ranch and that it came across so vividly. The country in Texas is a beautiful place:) I hope you like this next update, the Texas chapters are my favorite. Thanks for the feedback!_**

**_wordsandchai: I love S6 Tara! Glad you saw the connection, she's always awesome, but S6...she definitely came into her own. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Dirty Tube Socks: Yep, mom's do always know, even if they don't say anything. Sheila is desperate, but later you might change your mind on the amusing part...thanks for the feedback!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 41: Cat and Mouse<strong>_

Tara was sitting outside on the back porch swing, waiting for Willow to finish dressing and come out of the house. Her girlfriend had disappeared about 15 minutes ago to shower and change. They were going to take a tour around town and grab some lunch before picking up Milo for his afternoon practice.

Tara was wearing Capri's and a three quarter sleeve v-neck cotton shirt, but her attire was proving to be a little warm. She wondered if she should go change into shorts and a tank. It was late November, but apparently, Texas had not gotten the memo. She inhaled deeply as the fresh scent from the marigolds in the planter boxes assaulted her senses. She closed her eyes, pushing off the floor with her bare feet, putting the swing in motion; and that's exactly where Willow found her about ten minutes later.

Willow peered out the kitchen window, her breath catching in her throat when she spotted Tara on the swing. "Wow…beautiful," Willow whispered to herself. She stood for a long moment, just enjoying the gorgeous sight in front of her. Tara was sitting crossed legged on the swing with her arms resting on her knees and the late morning sun was casting a radiant glow across her blonde locks. Willow was completely enraptured with her girlfriend. Sometimes Willow felt overwhelmed with her love for the girl and this, apparently, was one of those moments. She took a much-needed deep breath as a sweet smile crept across her face; she wanted to remember this moment forever.

Willow tiptoed to the back door, gently turning the handle and slowly opening the door. When she saw that Tara hadn't noticed her, she reached in her messenger bag and pulled out a small digital camera. She turned it on and snapped the picture without Tara noticing. Smiling proudly at her stealthy accomplishment, Willow turned it off and returned it to her bag. She jiggled the door handle to rouse Tara without startling her and smiled widely when Tara's eyes opened.

"Hey baby, are you ready?" Willow asked.

"Umm hmm, just enjoying the moment."

"Me too," Willow mumbled.

"What was that sweetie?"

"Oh uh, nothing."

Tara stretched lazily, her knees aching from their previously bent position. Once her muscles relaxed, she slid her flip-flops on and made her way to Willow. Tara greeted her with a light kiss; gently pressing their lips together. They were full, moist, and wonderful. Kissing Willow was intoxicating, no matter how light the kiss was; Tara knew it was something she'd never tire of.

Willow took Tara's hand and led her down the steps and across the yard towards the front of the house. As they walked, Tara glanced at her girlfriend's shirt and chuckled softly.

"What?" Willow questioned.

"Your shirt…" Tara replied.

"What about it?" Willow dropped her head and glanced down at her green t-shirt that had a Jurassic Park Velociraptor with a completed Rubik's Cube in it's claws and the saying, 'Cleaver Girl' underneath it.

"It's um…quirky."

"So, you're saying I'm insane?" Willow teased.

"No, I said _quirky_, and I love all of your little quirks!" Tara squeezed Willow's hand and began swinging them between their bodies.

Willow grinned, "Nice save…anyway, it seemed appropriate for a bunch of 4 year old boys."

"They'll love it," Tara agreed as she flashed Willow a wide smile. "So, where are we going?" Tara asked, not really caring where they went, as long as they were getting out of the house and away from Sheila for a while. There was only so much Tara could take.

"I thought we'd take a drive downtown, do some window shopping and have lunch. Then we'll head over and pick up the little guy."

"Sounds good! As long as we're together, anything is fine with me."

Willow pulled Tara towards her, no longer able to resist the urge to kiss her. She firmly pressed her lips into Tara's and kissed her soundly.

Tara pulled back after several long seconds, "Mmmm, what was that all about?" Tara asked.

"I need and excuse to kiss my girlfriend?" Willow pouted.

"Never," Tara grinned happily as they finally arrived at their destination, "Wow,

y-you can drive this?" Tara stammered, looking up wide-eyed at the large black F-350 Super Duty.

Willow snickered at Tara's reaction; suddenly feeling very butch, she reached up and opened the door for her girlfriend.

"This isn't a truck Will, it's a tank. I think I may need a step ladder to get in."

"Oh piffle!" Willow replied, still grinning, "Just grab the handle, step up on the runner and climb in. Here, let me help you." As Tara followed Willow's instructions, Willow grasped her ass and pushed her up, squeezing lightly.

"Willow!' Tara scolded, "That wasn't help, that was a cheap excuse to grab my ass!"

"And?"

"Vixen," Tara grinned, playing along.

Willow shut the door and trotted around to her side, climbed in and cranked up the large diesel engine.

"Will?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why does one need a truck this size?"

"To pull a big honkin' 5th wheel trailer full of horses, or our camper, or Dad's boat or a trailer full of hay," Willow answered as she adjusted the seat and pulled her seatbelt on, "I learned to drive in this bad boy and used to drive it all the time. I didn't get the Jetta until I got to college. The dually isn't exactly suited for a college student."

Tara nodded her head in agreement and sunk back into the deep leather seats. She reached across the console and entwined her fingers with Willow's as they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>"Well, whaddya think?" Willow asked.<p>

Tara swallowed thickly, looking for the right words, "Well, it's umm, very…quaint?"

Willow threw her head back in laughter, "It's ok baby, I know it's nothing to write home about."

"So, this is 'downtown'?" Tara replied, using air quotations.

"Yep! But, you have to admit, it _is_ kinda cute. What with the little town square, the gazebo and the one traffic light; kinda like Hill Valley in 'Back To The Future.' Don't 'cha think?"

"Indeed, as long as you don't run outta here and hop on a skateboard," Tara winked, reaching across the table to hold Willow's hand, "It's adorable Will, just like you," Tara smiled sweetly, enjoying the blush she saw creeping across Willow's delicate features. She loved the effect she had on the redhead and sat back in her chair, admiring the beautiful girl in front of her.

Willow and Tara had spent about an hour walking down Main Street, taking pictures and perusing several small shops. Much to Tara's surprise, no one seemed to recognize her, but they all knew Willow. The redhead was somewhat of a local celebrity as people walked up to her, shaking her hand and snapping photos on their cell phones.

They were currently sitting next to the front window in Willow's favorite café, the _Blu Moon_ and enjoying two tall glasses of sweet iced tea. Tara had smiled proudly when they walked in and she spotted a large framed photo of her girlfriend behind the counter, posing with her Olympic medal and the café owner. _My little hometown hero_. Tara thought.

"Ummm, this is so good," Willow commented after taking a long sip of tea, "Tare, you're gonna LOVE the food here and we HAVE to split a dessert. The chocolate pie is _to die for_!"

"Sounds yummy! So, you know the owner?" Tara asked.

"Uh huh, she's also the town mayor."

Tara giggled, "You're not serious."

"As a heart attack," Willow replied.

"I suppose she's also the post master general as well?" Tara quipped.

"Tara!" Willow said, feigning shock, "She is not! That would be her husband's job."

The girls both laughed at Willow's joke, thoroughly enjoying their time together and thrilled to be out of the house. They spent about an hour at the café, eating, chatting, and indulging in the delicious chocolate pie before hitting a few more shops and heading over to pick up Milo.

"Willow, are we still in Decker Prairie?" Tara asked, after they had been driving for about 20 minutes. She couldn't imagine that Willow's hometown was this large.

Willow smiled and squeezed Tara's hand as she made a right turn, "No baby, we don't have any apartment complexes in D.P. We're in the neighboring town, Montgomery."

The redhead steered the large truck into the parking lot at Elijah's apartment complex and parked in front of one of the many two-story buildings. The apartments looked to be about ten to fifteen years old, with several hundred units, a park and a swimming pool.

"How long have they lived here?" Tara asked as Willow shut off the truck and removed the keys from the ignition.

Willow tapped her finger on her chin, contemplating Tara's question, "Hmm, for a couple of years…I think? They lived at my parent's house for awhile after Milo was born, and then a couple other places before moving here."

Tara raised an eyebrow in a questioning glance towards Willow, "At your parent's house? That must have been…interesting."

Willow quirked her lips, "Yeah, it was all parades and cotton candy," she replied sarcastically, "I was still there and believe me, I have never been happier to have the attic bedroom. It was a pretty crazy time, but I really did love having baby Milo around. Stella had postpartum depression pretty bad for several months after he was born, so I took care of him a lot."

Tara reached out and ran her fingers across Willow's cheek, "I can tell you two have a special bond."

Willow leaned into Tara's touch, turning her head and kissing Tara's palm, "We do, and it was _so_ hard to leave him for school, but he's um…he's not mine, ya know? Plus, I think it was upsetting Stella a little."

"But things are ok now, right?" Tara said as Willow held her hand in her lap, idly playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, I mean, as okay as anything can ever be with Stella." Willow took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "She's um, she's…different. We don't exactly click; she doesn't really click with anyone, except maybe Eli and even that's questionable. I don't want to say she's a bad person or a bad parent, because I'm not even a parent so what do I know, but she's not exactly 'mother of the year' either. What Rachael said yesterday, about Eli needing a better job? Well she's right, he does, but things would be about a hundred times better if Stella worked too. My mom is more than happy to sit for them, but Stella thinks that it's 'the man's responsibility' to support his family. In other words, she doesn't see it as a partnership."

"That's the part that upsets you isn't it?"

Willow nodded, "That and the fact that she takes Eli for granted, not to mention how obvious it is that she resents Milo. Did you see her last night, when she got up and left? That was a whole pouty 'pay attention to me' thing. She _hates_ it when Eli's attention is on anyone else; even their own son. She should be happy that they have a good relationship; instead she craps on it and hurts Milo in the process. That's what really upsets me the most."

"Do you think this is caused from her depression?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe? She's been on meds before and they helped a little, but it didn't stop her from the crazy jealous routine. I just hope they can figure things out, for Milo's sake at least."

"Speaking of, maybe we should go up and get him?" Tara asked as she tucked some hair behind Willow's ear, "He's probably bouncing off the walls right now."

Willow nodded, "Tare?"

"Yeah baby?" Tara replied as she started to take her seat belt off and make a move to open her door.

Willow reached out and grasped her arm lightly, "Thank you, for listening and just well…for being here for me. This trip has been so…"

Tara raised her head and caught Willow's intent gaze. She could see that the redhead was slipping into an emotional mood, "Shhh…none of that today, ok? Today is easy and fun. I love you Will, and you never have to thank me because, as your girlfriend…it's kinda my job." Tara pulled Willow's hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles several times, grinning crookedly.

Willow's breath caught when she saw the glint in Tara's eye. The redhead reached out, grabbing Tara's shirt and pulling her forward, into a sweet kiss.

"Umm, I love you Tare."

"Love you too sweetie."

* * *

><p>True to form Milo was excited beyond words, jumping up and down shouting loudly when the girls knocked on the door. He was dressed, had his gear bag packed, and he was more than ready to go; tugging on Willow's shirt and nearly dragging her to the floor. The ride to the ballpark was fairly quick with Milo babbling about a thousand words a minute on a myriad of subjects. Willow and Tara were having a hard time following his erratic train of thought; something about bears, trains and fish. Neither had a clue what his point was, but they giggled and enjoyed the chaotic ramblings just the same.<p>

Once they arrived at the ball field, Milo unbuckled himself from the car seat, leapt across the middle console and on top of Willow, all before she even managed to shut the engine off. Willow played along, tickling the little boy into submission. Finally able to exit the truck, she motioned for Milo to jump and gave him a piggyback ride while Tara carried his bag. Once Milo spotted his coach and teammates, he slid off of his aunt's back and skipped over to meet them.

The coach was a big man, standing easily 6'4", but even his large stature gave him little hope of rounding up the boys by himself.

Willow chuckled at the chaos, "Wow, it's like a dozen chickens with no heads," she whispered to Tara.

"I can't believe Stella is worried about Milo's behavior, they all seem to be pretty wild."

Willow agreed and both girls proceeded to assist in rounding up the kids along with a few of the parents.

Milo ran up to his coach and tugged on his shorts, "Coach Jimmy, Coach Jimmy! This is my Aunt Willow and my Aunt Tara! They're here from Cali-foamy," Milo said proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

His little slip didn't go unnoticed by either girl as their eyes met and they shared a knowing smile.

"Oh Hi!" The coach exclaimed as he nervously shook Willow's hand, "Wow, it's a real honor to met you Ms. Rosenberg. Just…wow! Boys! Boys! Gather round, I want you all to meet a _real live_ Olympic athlete, an honest to goodness gold medalist!"

Willow waved awkwardly and blushed; a bit embarrassed by all the attention. The boys started asking questions and talking loudly until, after several moments, the coach finally got them to calm a bit and herded them on to the field.

Willow and Tara found a seat on the bleachers and settled in to watch the boys. They sat close enough for their legs to touch, but not enough to draw too much attention.

They watched in silence for about 10 minutes until Tara couldn't take it any longer, "Sweetie, maybe you should help him. He doesn't seem to uh…"

"…know what he's doing?" Willow finished.

"Um hmm, it looks like he's kind of…inexperienced?"

"I don't mind, but I don't want to step on any toes." Willow stated shyly, she certainly did not want to embarrass or undermine the coach. As Willow bit her bottom lip in contemplation, Tara rose and approached the flustered coach; whispering in his ear and then motioning for Willow.

Before Willow even knew what was happening, Tara was waving for her to join in on the conversation. Willow approached, skeptically, she had no idea what the charming blonde had said to the coach, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

The coach cleared his throat, "Um, Ms. Rosenberg-"

"Oh please, call me Willow," The redhead interrupted sweetly.

"W-Willow, I was wondering if you would like to join in on our practice today? It would be a real honor, and uh…" He leaned in closer and whispered, "Truthfully, I could use all the help I can get. I'm uh, kind of a rookie." He said as he met her eyes with an expectant gaze.

Willow beamed, "No problem. Um, do you mind?" She said as she motioned towards the chaotic dugout of small boys.

"Be my guest!" The exasperated coach exclaimed.

Willow slid through the gate and walked determinedly towards the boys. Stopping just in front of the dugout she put two fingers between her teeth and whistled loudly, commanding the boys attention immediately.

"Hey guys! How would you like to play a game called 'Cat and Mouse'?"

The boys looked at each other excitedly, shrugged their shoulders and responded with resounding approval.

Tara giggled, knowing they had no idea what they were agreeing to. She had been standing behind the dugout with her fingers looped through the fence, utterly entranced by the way Willow had confidently marched on to the field and managed to get such quick control over the boys.

"Ok great! But I'm going to need a couple of helpers," Willow said as her eyes met Tara's and she winked, "How about Miss Tara?" Willow asked the boys.

"Yay! Yay! Come on Aunt Tara!" Milo called to Tara.

The blonde nodded her head and blushed furiously, wondering just what her girlfriend had in mind.

"Ok, now I need one more person…," Willow glanced towards several parents sitting attentively on the bleachers; catching the eye of one of the Dads. He nodded and joined the group on the field.

Willow proceeded to split the boys into two groups of 6 and lined them up. She explained that one group would start at home plate and the other at second base. She then handed the first boy in each line a baseball. She went on further saying that when she whistled, the boy with the ball would start to run around all of the bases and to make sure that he tagged each base on his way around or he would have to go back, losing time. The boy with the ball would then hand it off to his next in line teammate and so on. She looked to her volunteers explaining that each one would be at one of the bases to encourage the boys along and make sure that they touched the bag.

"Ok, does everyone understand?" Willow asked, receiving a resounding yes from the eager boys. "Great! Coach Jimmy will take the Courageous Cats over to second base and I'll stay here with the Mighty Mice! Tara on first base and Sir, I'll need you on third. Oh and parents," Willow shouted, addressing the parents that were occupying the bleachers, "We'll need a big cheering section! Let me hear a big Whoop-Whoop!" The parents leapt to their feet, totally engaged and responded with a resounding cheer.

As Coach Jimmy walked his squad to second base, Willow crouched down and got her boys in a small huddle. She popped up a few moments later and shouted, "WHO ARE WE?"

"THE MIGHTY MICE!" The boys yelled in return.

"WHO ARE WE?" She shouted again.

"THE MIGHTY MICE!" The boys screamed.

"MIGHTY MICE SAY WHAT?" Willow shouted, cupping her hand around her ear.

"SQUEAK, SQUEAK!" The boys replied in high-pitched voices.

Willow placed her hand in the middle of the group as all the boys placed their hands on hers, "1, 2, 3!"

"MICE!" They all shouted and threw their little hands in the air, receiving a standing ovation from the parents.

Getting the hint, Coach Jimmy got his group together in a cheer of their own. Finally, when both squads were ready, Willow whistled, and off they went.

As the boys flew around the bases, Tara clapped and cheered for each of them, desperately trying to get them to touch the base. There were a few that she had to chase down and return to the bag, but much fun was had by all; especially Tara, who was quite literally having the time of her life.

Once the training exercise was over, Willow assisted the coach in a more normal practice. Tara even stayed on the field for a bit to help out as well. When the boys finally fell into place, Tara exited the field and returned to her spot on the bleachers to watch Willow work her magic.

Willow was completely at home on the ball field. She was in her element and Tara had never seen her so relaxed. It was clearly evident to Tara just why Willow was so popular amongst her teammates and the fans. Willow was not only a natural leader, but also a team player and apparently, captain of the cheer squad. She just seemed to have an easy way about her that inspired the people around her and motivated them to be their very best; she made them feel special. Tara knew that feeling well, no one had ever made her feel so wanted or loved; she figured she was just about the luckiest girl on earth.

Tara was completely lost in thought when an older woman sat down beside her, rousing her from her semi-dream state, "Excuse me, aren't you Tara Maclay?" She asked.

Tara turned to meet her expectant stare, "Um, yes I am," she answered quietly.

"I thought that was you. Hi, I'm Clara Bose, that's my grandson over on third base," the woman pointed to small boy that was kicking the third base bag.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you," Tara responded and extended a hand to the woman.

"The pleasure is all mine," the kindly grandmother answered, "So are you enjoying your trip to Texas?"

"Yes, very much so…I'm here with Willow." Tara replied.

The woman smiled at Tara, "Oh I know honey! I picked this up at the store this morning," The woman leaned down and pulled a tabloid magazine out of her canvas bag and handed it to Tara, "I've known Willow since she was an itty bitty little thing. Her Momma's going to flip when she sees this."

Tara peered down at the magazine that featured a photo of Tara and an inset of Willow looking sweaty on the ball field, _Shocking GAY Revelation: Tara Maclay Likes her Women Rough and Tough!_

Tara's breath caught in her throat and she gulped, "Oh boy."


	42. Ch 42 Small Town Girl

_**Hey Everyone! **_

**_Thanks so much for taking the time to leave feedback. It is very much appreciated:)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 42: Small Town Girl<strong>_

The ride back with Milo was quiet. The little ball of energy was worn out from his practice and unsuccessfully fighting sleep in the back seat, while things in the front seat were a bit on the awkward side. Willow noticed that Tara was uncharacteristically quiet and wasn't holding her hand; to date, this had never happened before and Willow was thrown. She kept glancing over at Tara, who wore a pensive look on her face. Willow kept trying to make eye contact, but the blonde was in her own world. The redhead had been on somewhat of an endorphin high from running around with the boys for the last hour, except now that high was beginning to morph into something more akin to sheer panic.

She pulled into the apartment complex and parked, noticing that Milo was out cold she turned to Tara. "Baby?" She said, desperately trying to keep her voice from cracking, but failing miserably, "Are you ok? Did I do something o-or say something to upset you? If I did, then please tell me because I'll probably say it again…and often."

The trepidation and worry in Willow's voice seemed to snap Tara out of her stupor, "What? Oh, no sweetie, you didn't do anything. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think…" The hurt and confusion reflected in Willow's eyes nearly broke Tara's heart. She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned across the center console, "Come here," She said as she pulled Willow towards her and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry," Tara repeated, knowing that this was all her fault, "I just didn't want to say anything in front of Milo."

Willow cocked her head, "Did someone make you feel uncomfortable or-or make a move on you? Was it that guy in the red shirt? Don't think I didn't notice how he was looking at you, because I totally did and…"

"Shhh honey, no moves; I didn't even notice the guy in red. It's um, it's about this," Tara said, hoping that her words gave her girlfriend some comfort as she reached down between her feet and pulled out a magazine.

"What's this?" Willow asked.

Tara sighed deeply and handed it over to Willow, who took a few seconds to scan over the cover, then flip to the article, "Well that's a big load of horse hooey. A-And what's with these pictures? There has got to be better ones of me out there somewhere," She said incredulously.

"S-S-So you're not mad?"

Willow was taken aback and looked at Tara questionably, "Why would I be mad? I mean it's not like you gave them these pictures or wrote this completely untrue article. Did you?"

"What? No, of course not!" Tara practically shouted, a look of horror on her face.

"Tare, I was just kidding," Willow replied softly.

"Oh…sorry."

"It's ok, but why are you so upset? Weren't you the one that warned _me_ about this kind of nonsense?"

"I know Will, it's just that…well, your Mom's going to see this. It's probably going to embarrass her and my current position in the dog house will probably become permanent."

"Tara, if you're permanently banished to the dog house, then I'm right there with you, besides it could be fun." Willow grinned with a playful tone on her voice.

Tara's eyes met Willow's as her lopsided smile began to spread across her face. The redhead had an innate way of easing her worries, "Oh really, and how's that?"

Willow leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips across Tara's, "Well you see, dog houses are small, confined spaces with lots and lots of privacy."

The mischievous glint in Willow's eyes sent Tara's hormones into overdrive; her body responding immediately as naughty thoughts began to take over her mind. "That dog house is starting to look better and better," The blonde mumbled; their lips just centimeters apart when they heard Milo begin to stir behind them. "Mmhmm…raincheck?"

"Um hmm, absolutely," Willow responded, giving Tara a quick peck on the lips before getting to the task of waking her sleeping nephew.

* * *

><p>After dropping Milo off at home, the girls returned to Willow's to get cleaned up for their double date with Hunter and his girlfriend, Molly. On the ride back, Tara had prayed to every deity she could think of in hopes that a) Sheila wasn't home or b) at a minimum, had not seen any tabloids. Their day together had been perfect, and knowing how excited Willow was about their date, the blonde did not want anything to ruin their evening out. The truth of the matter was that Tara was just as excited about their impending double date. She couldn't remember the last time she had a relaxing evening out with no pesky Paparazzi.<p>

They arrived back at the ranch and Tara was relieved to find out that Sheila and Ira had gone out for the evening. The only person home was Hunter, and he was preoccupied preparing for their date. The girls made their way through the house and up to Willow's room, laughing and chatting the entire time. Once in the safety of Willow's room, Tara pulled Willow close and they soon began to lose themselves in each other. Some time had passed before they finally pulled apart, flushed and panting.

"Hey," Willow breathed.

"Hey yourself," Tara replied as she ran her hand up and down Willow's back.

Willow looked around, "How did we end up in bed and half naked?"

Tara giggled and lightly brushed her lips across Willow's, "I'm not sure. First we were over there," She gestured towards the door, "About twenty minutes ago and now we're here, oh and our shirts and bras are over there."

"Must have been magic," Willow quipped as she kissed across Tara's jaw and down towards her neck.

"Ummmm," Tara moaned, "Will, sweetie…oh God that feels good…but we have to get up, shower and get ready to go. It's getting late."

Willow groaned in acceptance; defeated, she laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, "You wanna take the first shower?" She mumbled into Tara's supple neck.

Sensing Willow's sudden sleepiness, Tara suggested that the redhead go first; instinctually knowing that if Willow didn't get up right away, that she wouldn't be getting up at all. They reluctantly parted with several small pecks as Willow stripped, threw on her robe and headed down to shower. While Willow was showering, Tara took the time to power up her laptop and check her email. She hadn't paid much attention to it since arriving in Texas and thought she'd better see what has going on back home.

Just as she'd suspected, there was a ton of mail. Mostly from friends voicing their congratulations at her coming out. There were a few from her agent, a couple from the TV studio, but the one she was most interested in was from Cyndi. She opted to open that one first.

_Tara Darling…Just as we discussed, the tabs are printing whatever will sell. Don't worry about it! You girls keep your heads up…its all bullshit and can be dealt with later._

_How's the trip going? Settling into the 'cowgirl' life? I hope you are getting some rest, although knowing Willow…. :-)~_

_Anyway, on to the good news! I received a call from Vanity Fair and they want you for the February cover! A full spread…The Real Tara Maclay! A sort of Valentines/love story type thing. They also want you photographed by __Annie L…this is exciting! They know that you will be in NY in a few weeks and would like to do it then. Thoughts? Also…The Advocate, Out, Curve, US Weekly, People, OK, etc. are hounding me to death…all fighting for the first 'official' cover w/interview. My humble advice…go with the Advocate. Two things: 1st- If you don't go with a gay publication, you will lose gay support. 2nd- They are more mainstream news and less tabloidish…know what I'm getting at here?_

_BTW…not to rush you but…I need an answer on 'Meridian' by the time you get back. They STILL want you for the lead and have upped their price $$$. They want Ron Howard for this movie and HE wants you! I spoke with him yesterday and he'd like to speak with you. I doubt he'll make this movie w/o you, so there is a lot riding on your answer, but no pressure…haha. Let me know when is a good time to take a call from him…VERY important that you arrange to take this call! DO NOT commit yourself to the movie with him…not even off the record. I think if you hold out a little longer, you can get more $$ and when I say more…I mean MORE. They're offer is up to 6, but I think we can get them closer to 10 plus royalties._

_Ok sweetie, I'm off to Conn. for a visit with Mumsy, I'll have my phone, computer, etc. so, please get back to me on the RH call…try to arrange before Thursday. Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_C_

A wide grin formed on the blonde's face as she read through the email. She couldn't help but feel a deep sense of relief knowing that, despite the shaky press, she was still a highly sought after actress. Coming to the end of the email, Tara shook her head in amusement at Cyndi's ramblings; knowing that the publicist would not rest until she confirmed the phone call with the Hollywood icon. Tara thought about it for a minute, deciding to take the call the next day and began her reply to the publicist. Taking into consideration the time difference and the fact that they may want to sleep in, she decided on a time frame between eleven and twelve. This way, it gave them a nice window and neither was tied to a specific time. Tara sent the email, closed her laptop and then went about readying her clothes for their date.

Twenty minutes later it was Tara's turn to shower as she meandered down the stairs and into the second floor bathroom. She turned on the water then removed her robe to place it on the door hook, but not before examining her nude form in the full-length mirror that hung just below the hook. She stared at her front, over her shoulder at her backside and now a side view. Tara twisted her face in a grimace as she placed a hand on her stomach, sucking in her stomach and allowing it to extend several times. The blonde wasn't overweight by any means, however, she was curvy and unfortunately the camera was not always kind to curvy women. For Tara, it was a constant battle. Shaking her head and ridding herself of negative thoughts, she hung her robe and hopped in the shower.

Tara took about as much time as Willow did and was now on her way back up the stairs when she noticed the music coming from Willow's room was not only getting louder, but the artist was being accompanied by her girlfriend. Tara crept up the stairs, as not to alert the redhead of her presence and slowly opened the door. She was immediately rewarded by the sight of her bra and panty clad girl belting out a rocking version of Small Town by John Mellencamp…into her hair brush. Willow had the volume turned up on her radio, as she was blow-drying her hair with her left hand and using her round brush in her right as a makeshift microphone.

_Well I was born in a small town_

_And I live in a small town_

_Prob'ly die in a small town_

_Oh, those small communities_

**Tara did her best to keep out of sight, but Willow had caught her peeking through the cracked door out of the corner of her eye. She continued singing and was now dancing her way over to the door, pulling it open to reveal her girlfriend. Not missing a beat, Willow pulled Tara into the room and continued to sing.**

_All my friends are so small town_

_My parents live in the same small town_

_My job is so small town_

_Provides little opportunity…HEY!_

_Educated in a small town_

_Taught to fear Jesus in a small town_

**Willow looked at Tara and mouthed 'no;' shaking her head vigorously, but continuing to sing.**

_Used to daydream in that small town_

_Another born romantic that's me_

**The redhead was having fun singing and acting out the lyrics of her favorite song…especially the last two lines that she sang proudly; raising her thumbs and motioning towards herself.**

_But I've seen it all in a small town_

_Had myself a ball in a small town_

_Married an L.A. doll and brought her to this small town_

_Now she's small town just like me_

**Tara was now getting into it as well, as she pointed to the ring finger on her left hand and shook her head, quirking up her lips and raising her eyebrows, eliciting loud giggles from the singing redhead.**

_No I cannot forget where it is that I come from_

_I cannot forget the people who love me_

_Yeah, I can be myself here in this small town_

_And people let me be just what I want to be_

**Willow spun Tara around and sang the next verse directly to her; grinning from ear to ear.**

_Got nothing against a big town_

_Still havn't seen enough to say_

_Look who's in the big town_

_But my baby is in a small town_

_Oh, and that's good enough for me_

_Well I was born in a small town_

_And I can breathe in a small town_

_Gonna die in this small town_

_And that's prob'ly where they'll bury me_

As the song played out, Willow had long since abandoned her hair brush and was dancing full on with Tara, as they finished the song together; finally collapsing in a heap onto her bed. They lay side by side for several long moments laughing and panting, trying to catch their breath. Tara finally sat up, pulling the redhead up with her. She turned, bringing both hands up to Willow's face and caressing her cheeks with her thumbs, "You're adorable," Tara said as she pulled Willow into a passionate kiss.

When they broke for some air, Willow finally replied, "You're not so bad yourself," as she craned her neck to look down the front of Tara's robe. With all their jumping around during the song, Tara's robe tie had loosened and Willow was taking advantage of her bird's eye view. Tara tilted her head and gave her girlfriend a 'look.'

"What?" Willow said in her most innocent of voices, "I'm a breast gal," She finished, shrugging her shoulders and looping a finger in the robe; opening it a little wider.

"Tell me something I don't know already," Tara replied with a lopsided smirk.

"Ok, the square root of 829 is 29," Willow grinned proudly.

Tara's head popped up and she raised her eyebrows quizzically, "Seriously?"

"Umm hmm," Willow answered, still peering into the open robe and entirely preoccupied with Tara's chest.

"1296," Tara threw at her.

"36," Willow answered instantly.

"10,404."

"102."

Tara thought for a second, "105,692."

"325, well it's more like 325.10 blah, blah or something. That one's not exact."

Tara simply sat staring at Willow with her mouth agape.

Noticing the silence, Willow finally tore her eyes from Tara's voluptuous breasts; a sheepish look in her eyes, "Oh, sorry, you think this is bad? You should have seen me at fifteen…hello spaz."

"You? No way," Tara grinned.

"Yeah, hard to believe such a hot mama-yama came from humble, geek infested roots."

"Uhmm, infested roots, trying to turn me on?"

Willow smiled widely at the blonde, "I have to _try_ now?"

"Well, maybe just a little," Tara said in a teasing voice.

"Oh really?" Willow replied as she leaned forward and captured Tara's lips. Willow's mouth moved slowly, opening ever so slightly; allowing her tongue to peek out and brush across Tara's soft, full lips. Tara took the hint and opened her mouth to accept the sweet offering. In the back of Tara's mind a little voice warned her against proceeding any further as time was against them, but the wonderfully warm lips pressed against hers were overriding all rational thought. Tara never thought that the simple act of kissing someone could be this exhilarating; causing her entire body to tremble and shake with arousal. She was completely in love with Willow and could deny her nothing.

Several minutes had passed and Willow was rapidly losing her battle with self-control as she slid her hand into the open robe and grazed Tara's already hardened nipples with the palm of her hand. Tara's low guttural moan only encouraged Willow on and her hand automatically began massaging Tara's breast. Tara instinctually arched her chest forward and increased her grip on Willow's neck, pulling her backwards onto the bed and half on top of her. Willow continued kneading Tara's breasts and kissing her deeply as the blonde slid a muscular thigh upwards into Willow's warm center. Tara's hands drifted of their own accord around Willow's back, deftly unsnapping her bra, and giving her easy access to the redhead's pert breasts. When Willow raised up a bit to rid herself of her bra, Tara took advantage of the position; leaning forward and attaching her lips to Willow's left breast.

The sensation of Tara's mouth on her breast sent shockwaves of pleasure through the redhead; sliding her fingers through the blonde tresses, Willow pulled Tara tighter against her chest. The sensation of Tara's tongue rapidly caressing her nipple was causing Willow's essence to soak through her panties and onto Tara's thigh. Willow desperately needed to feel movement and ease the ache between her legs; her body took over and she unconsciously began rocking her hips and pressing harder into Tara's thigh.

Tara couldn't help but enjoy the way Willow was reacting, her entire body trembling at Tara's touch. Tara loved the feeling of skin-to-skin contact, and the robe, even thought it was open, was preventing her from feeling all of her girlfriend. She pulled back, struggling to divest herself of the offending item and trying not to break contact with Willow's breast. Looking down, Willow noticed Tara's battle and reached to help her, causing them to fall back again on the mattress.

"Wait," Tara panted as she managed to free an arm, "Ok, I think…no…"

Willow snorted with laughter, pushing up on her hands to give Tara more wiggling room. Finally winning the battle, she slumped back and sighed deeply. Tara gazed up at Willow, who was hovering over her with an amused look on her face, "C'mere you," Tara breathed, running her hands up Willow's bare arms and locking her fingers around her neck.

The redhead lowered herself fully on top of Tara and buried her face in Tara's neck; kissing her way to the blonde's delicate earlobe. Willow ran her tongue around Tara's ear eliciting a deep moan from her girlfriend. They'd been together enough times that Willow knew how the soft teasing with her tongue all around her ear drove the blonde insane. Willow whispered, "I love you Tara." The blonde responded instantly, sucking hard on Willow's collarbone. Hearing Willow say those three little words was more sexually arousing to Tara than even the most erotic of touches.

Releasing Willow's shoulder with her mouth, Tara was panting heavily, "Baby, panties…off. Need you…now. Please..."

The urgency and primal need in Tara's voice spurred Willow into action, quickly ridding herself of the soaking panties and positioning herself off to one side. Willow slid her lips roughly against Tara's; they opened and closed their mouths together, as if their lives depended on this one kiss. Willow's tongue worked its way into Tara's mouth as her hand slid deftly down her stomach and into the pooling wetness between Tara's legs. Feeling the slickness on her fingers caused Willow's entire body to burn with desire. She slowly stroked through the downy curls, edging ever closer to her girlfriends most intimate spot.

Tara drew a sharp breath and thrust her hips upwards into Willow's palm, her whole body trembling with anticipation. Tara could feel Willow squirming awkwardly next to her and squeezing her thighs together. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, Tara ran her hand down Willow's side, nudging her legs apart and slipping easily into Willow's moist center. They both adjusted themselves for better access and began to rhythmically stroke each other until they were audibly moaning.

The radio was still blaring in the background; somewhat drowning out their lovemaking, but neither girl was conscious of what song was actually playing. The magnitude of the moment was so strong, that they no longer possessed the ability to focus on anything except where their hands were, as they pressed their foreheads tightly together.

Tara's breath was becoming ragged and her hips began rocking faster as her body began to shudder uncontrollably. Her inner muscles were clenched tightly around Willow's fingers and the closer she got to her peak, the harder Willow pressed her palm into Tara's clit. Their actions had become instinctively synchronized and their movements more and more frenzied. Tara's grunting became louder and her grip on Willow tighter as her whole body stiffened and she came hard against Willow's hand. Tara's release was all Willow needed to push her over the edge; she thrust her hips forward as her climax engulfed her entire body.

They lay together on the bed, their bodies still entangled and their lips softly pressed together as they reveled in the after glow of their lovemaking. Tara pulled back, just enough to look deeply into Willow's eyes, "I'm so in love with you Willow," she whispered, blinking back tears of joy.

Willow's breath caught in her throat at the intense level of conviction in Tara's voice; never in her young life had she ever felt anything like what she felt for Tara. The blue eyed beauty had awakened something in her that she never even knew existed, and at that very moment, Willow knew that there would never be anyone else for her, except Tara. "I love you too Tara, so very much," she replied with all the love in the world shining in her eyes.


	43. Ch 43 My Tara

_**MissWhedonista: Aww, thanks! Don't worry there's plenty more chapters to come:) Glad you like the random quotes. I love using them differently. ps. Get some sleep! lol Thanks for reading and your feedback!**_

**_CurleyAkemy: Thanks for the feedback!_**

**_Dirty Tube Socks: I have fun finding different ways to use quotes from canon. It's my favorite thing to do! BTE...it was a stupid typo! I fixed it. Thanks for the feedback!_**

**_Goddess Enyo: Glad you liked the chapter, hopefully it made your work day more enjoyable. I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for the feedback!_**

**_Tanner12: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I think you'll like this next chapter as well. I love them too! I wish we could have seen more of this in canon. They had so much potential (no pun intended) as a long lasting couple, etc. They do lead busy lives, but hopefully they'll work it all out. Unfortunately, there is more mama-drama on the horizon, but there will also be some fun times too:)) Thanks for the feedback!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 43: My Tara<strong>_

"Willow, sweetie?" Tara said softly; her fingers gliding wistfully across the length of Willow's sweat covered back, "We need to get up before Hunter comes looking for us."

"Nuh uh, don't wanna," Willow mumbled as she buried her face deeper into her girlfriend's chest; squeezing her tightly.

Tara smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Willow's head, "As much as I'd love for you to stay there forever, we have a date tonight."

Willow grumbled incoherently, finally rising up on her elbow, "Ummm, Tara boobs," She breathed as she ran her fingertips upwards across the silky skin of Tara's stomach to gently massage her left breast.

"Oh God Willow," Tara gasped as Willow's lips descended on her right breast. "Baaaabyyyyy…" Tara whined.

Willow placed several light kisses on her girlfriends erect nipple, then her chest, her neck and finally her lips; kissing her deeply. Eventually breaking the kiss, Willow sighed, "I think we need to shower again. How about we take a quick one together?"

Tara glanced at Willow coyly, "You. Me. Naked and wet? Does not equal quick."

"Hmmm," Willow pondered Tara's words, "You do have a valid point. Well, maybe we can just go together and take turns? I promise to be good and at least it'll be a little quicker." Tara finally acquiesced as they reluctantly untangled and went downstairs for a quick shower.

Some thirty minutes later, they happily skipped down the stairs hand in hand. Turning the corner they found Hunter sitting on the couch in the family room flipping channels on the TV.

"We're here and ready for action – uh, dinner action that is," Willow blurted out nervously.

Hunter eyed them with a knowing smirk. Earlier he had ventured upstairs to get an update on their departure time, when about half way up he heard music and some noises that a brother should never hear coming from his little sister. Doing an abrupt about face, that would make any drill sergeant proud, he made a hasty exit and decided to just wait it out downstairs with the TV turned up…really, really loud.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Willow replied grinning goofily at Tara.

"We're better than good," Tara added, giving Willow a shy sexy smile.

"Great," Hunter said, awkwardly.

Willow mumbled, "Super…" Not really listening to Hunter at all and completely focused on Tara. Willow kissed her girlfriend quickly, but went back for seconds, which quickly segued into something deeper.

Hunter coughed, "Well, ok then…shall we? Oh for the love of puppies, please?" He begged.

The girls pulled apart, completely flushed, "Ok, ok…we'll stop." Willow said and mouthed an _'I love you'_ to Tara as she took her hand and they followed Hunter out to his truck.

"So, how come we didn't pick up Molly?" Willow asked her brother as the pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Her sister is dropping her off. They were at the mall and it was just easier," He answered.

Willow turned to Tara in the backseat and smiled, "The mall is just across the street, so it's pretty close."

Tara nodded her head and returned the smile. She had taken the back seat to give the siblings a little time up front to talk. Inherently, Tara knew that if she and Willow were left to their own devices in the back, it would have made for a very uncomfortable situation for Hunter; even though she would have loved nothing more. It was fine with her as she sat back, taking in the scenery and listening to the chat up front. She loved watching the two of them interact; they were incredibly comfortable and at ease around each other. Tara could tell that their bond ran deep and she couldn't help but notice how cute Willow was. The redhead spoke excitedly and gestured wildly with her hands as she caught Hunter up on all the goings on over the last couple weeks.

Arriving at the restaurant, Willow leapt from the truck so she could open the door for her date. Smiling sappily at Tara, she held out a hand to help her out and as soon as Tara's feet hit the ground, Willow pulled her into a passionate kiss. Initially, Tara was surprised by the intensity of Willow's kiss, but she responded quickly, wrapping her arms around Willow's neck and pressing their mouths tightly together. As the kiss continued, Hunter did his best to avert his eyes, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. He stood on the other side of the truck waiting and wondering if they were going to come up for air anytime soon. Lucky for Hunter, he spotted Molly waiting on a bench just outside the front door of Pappasito's and headed across the parking lot.

"Ummm, wow…" Tara breathed, "Will, you are an amazing kisser."

"So are you baby, amazing…" Willow answered as she leaned in for a few quick pecks.

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too Tare, I guess we'd better go."

"Umm hmm, hopefully we didn't break your brother."

Willow took Tara's hand and they started across the parking lot, "Doubtful, but he might just break me," Willow said and gestured towards her brother; who was sitting with Molly and rubbing their noses together.

"It must be contagious," Tara offered.

"Yeah," Willow smiled to herself, extremely happy for her brother.

They skipped up the steps to where Hunter and Molly were sitting on a bench, with their backs to a lush tropical garden. The outdoor waiting area was in fact beautiful. Styled to reflect an authentic Mexican Hacienda, the gardens surrounded a small stream with a waterfall and a hand crafted tile fountain as the centerpiece. Several children had gathered around, tossing coins and making wishes. The atmosphere was relaxed and Tara noted that it very much fit Willow's laid back personality.

"Hey guys!" Willow shouted as they approached the couple.

"Hey," Hunter replied, "Molly, this is my sister, Willow." He said proudly.

"Hi Molly, it's nice to meet you." Willow replied.

"Y-You too Willow, Hunter talks about you all the time." Molly was visibly nervous meeting Willow, she stammered and her hand trembled a bit when she reached out to shake Willow's hand. Not only was Willow the first family member she was to meet, but also Hunter's best friend, and Molly was feeling the pressure.

"Hmm, all good I hope!" Willow made eye contact and smiled warmly. Willow had a way with people and immediately put the girl at ease as she went about introducing Tara, and soon the four of them settled into a comfortable conversation.

After about 30 minutes the foursome relocated to a tall round table near the bar. They ordered strawberry margaritas and munched on homemade chips and salsa. They all seemed to get along well as they got to know each other a little better.

Tara glanced around as she sipped her drink, taking in the eclectic ambience of the restaurant. The main room was large and jammed packed with patrons. It was loud and with the addition of traditional Mexican music booming through the speakers, it made it hard to keep up with the conversation. She continued her scan of the room, noticing that the walls were adorned with a hodge-podge of colorful items and signs. There were also large multi colored Christmas lights draped across the ceiling throughout the entire restaurant, giving it a fun and festive atmosphere. Her eyes finally landed on Willow, who was regaling Molly with a 'Hunter-centric' childhood story. Willow had the girl laughing hysterically and swatting her boyfriend on the arm. Tara never got tired of watching Willow and it was quickly becoming her favorite pastime.

Unfortunately, the longer they sat out in the open, the more attention Tara received and soon a small crowd had gathered. Finally, noticing the commotion, the manager stopped by and quickly found them a private table in the back of the restaurant. They had waited nearly an hour to be seated and Tara couldn't help but laugh to herself. Not once in her life did she ever have to wait for a table; this was most definitely a first. It was a humbling experience as she realized exactly how spoiled she really was.

Hunter sighed, "Wow, that was pretty…"

"Normal?" Both Willow and Tara answered simultaneously, then looked at each other and laughed; bumping shoulders.

"Gosh Tara, I don't know how you deal with it, I mean it's such an intrusion into your personal space," Molly commented.

"The fans seldom get to me and they're usually polite, but sometimes the Paparazzi does. I try not to evade them; I just live my life and try to stay away from controversy."

"Oh yeah," Hunter interjected, "Ya'll are doing a bang up job at that!" Causing the four of them all laughed heartily.

The waiter came by, dropping off fresh chips and salsa and taking their drink order. The three women ordered a second round of margaritas and Hunter ordered a Coke. Tara's brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip as she pondered the menu. It was loaded with the usual Mexican fair and several items that Tara had never seen before. It all looked good and Tara had no idea what to order.

Willow noticed the perplexed look on Tara's face and leaned closer, "You ok baby? You look a little lost."

Tara smiled sweetly, "Umm hmm, I'm just not sure what I want. What's good?"

"Well, pretty much everything. No matter what I get, it's _always_ excellent! What exactly are you hungry for?" Just as the words left Willow's mouth she knew she was in trouble, as Tara gave her the most seductive look she'd ever seen.

Willow turned about ten different shades of red at the look she was getting from her girlfriend. She attempted to respond, but the blue eyes that were locked on her effectively rendered her speechless. Willow glanced up at Hunter and Molly; relieved to see that they weren't paying them any attention.

"So umm, what are you planning on eating, Willow?" Tara whispered.

Willow swallowed hard attempting to calm her hormones; the mixture of vixeny Tara and the buzz from the alcohol, had Willow's libido in overdrive. The effect Tara had on her, never ceased to amaze her; just one simple look and it was all over.

Once Willow realized that her brother and his girlfriend were in their own world, she decided to have a little fun and began to rub her hand across Tara's jean clad thigh; causing Tara to squirm beneath her touch. Then, in one quick motion, Willow slipped her hand between Tara's legs and pressed snugly against her warm center. The move was completely unexpected and caused Tara to respond with a sharp intake of breath, nearly knocking over her drink.

"Woah, hey Tara…everything ok?" Hunter asked as he reached out and steadied Tara's glass.

"Oh, yeah fine…" Tara breathed nervously; gritting her teeth and turning to the grinning redhead sitting next to her, "…I'm _finey-mcfine-fine_."

"Okaaay," Hunter replied skeptically, "So, what are you two getting? I think I'm gonna order the Camarones Diablo!"

Tara exhaled deeply, still pondering the menu, "Baby?" She said sweetly, glancing at Willow.

Willow returned the smile and covertly removed her hand from between Tara's legs, but left it resting on her thigh, "I usually order the fajita's, they're excellent and once you've had them here, you'll never be able to eat them anywhere else. You can get beef, chicken or shrimp."

"No shrimp!" They said simultaneously, giggling yet again.

"How about we get a beef-chicken combo and split it?" Willow offered.

"Sounds perfect," Tara replied, winking at Willow.

The waiter returned and the group ordered their food. A few minutes later a young lady arrived at their table with a large cart and began to make their guacamole with fresh chunks of avocado, tomato, roasted jalapenos, onion, cilantro and limejuice. She placed the large wooden bowl on the table and the four of them began to dig in.

"Ummmm, oh my God this is good," the blonde moaned.

"See, I told you everything here is excellent!" Willow beamed proudly.

"Do you have a favorite restaurant in LA, Tara?" Molly asked.

"Well, while I do love Spago, it's not someplace you go to relax and have a quiet meal. My favorite restaurant is this little out of the way place in Culver City, where I grew up, called Celeste's. They specialize in Caribbean food and it's wonderful."

Willow listened intently; she loved learning new things about her girlfriend. Tara laid her hand on Willow's, which was still resting on her thigh. She turned to face her girlfriend, "I'd love to take you there sometime and show you where I grew up," Tara stated shyly.

"I'd love to go," Willow replied.

"So, I hate to bring this up-" Hunter said.

"-then don't!" Willow interrupted; giggling and nudging him under the table.

"Ha ha, anyway…did ya'll happen to see the tabloids?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Tara got cornered at Milo's game by Clara Bose, the queen of all things gossipy." Hunter and Molly scrunched their faces in unison. "She never changes, she was all with the grandmotherly sweetness and then wham! Right to the gugular; it reminded me of what happened to Rachael."

"Oh yeah…I totally forgot all about that. She practically had her married off to old man Wheatley when she was 17."

"Oh, this sounds interesting…do tell." Molly said as she took a long sip of her margarita.

Hunter straightened up and began his story; "When Rachael was 17 she started helping old man Wheatley around his farm. He was getting up there in years and she needed volunteer hours for her college resume. Anyway, he'd kinda gotten a bad rap after his wife died," Hunter glanced around the table and noticed that Tara and Molly were giving him their full attention, "See, he was in his late 70's and started dating a younger woman." Willow snorted and almost spit her drink across the table.

"How much younger?" Tara asked glancing at the choking redhead and patting her lightly on the back.

Willow smirked, "Oh, she was practically jail bait," she paused dramatically and whispering, "The woman was 52." Eliciting a round of giggles.

"So, anyway," Hunter continued, "People started talking and thus his reputation of being a _cradle robber_ was born."

"And my sister's penchant for _older men_ was also launched," Willow added, giggling sarcastically.

Hunter continued, "He dated the widow Pulliam for about six months and then another woman in her 60's. Then poor Rachael unwittingly fell into his evil web of debauchery. She ran errands for him, cooked him dinner and drove him to appointments in town; that's when the rumors started. Mrs. Bose had a field day."

"So what happened next?" Molly asked.

"Well, Mom and I were at the grocery store and she overheard two women gossiping and pointing. Well, she came unglued; I've never seen her so mad. She left her cart, grabbed me by the shirt and tore out of there; straight over to Clara Bose's house."

Tara glanced at Willow, who shrugged her shoulders, "I was only 7, so my memory is sketchy."

"The only reason I even knew about it was because I was with Mom at the time. Anyway, when we got to Mrs. Bose's she made me wait in the car, and to this day, I have no idea what transpired, but she never even so much as uttered Rachael's name again. I'm guessing she threatened her to within about an inch of her life; I don't know, the rumors not only stopped, but went in reverse at about a hundred miles an hour."

Everyone got a kick out of Hunter's story and Tara began to see exactly how protective Sheila was when it came to her kids. _Maybe she thinks I'm going to hurt Willow; that this is just a fling? She doesn't trust me and Willow is her baby. I get that but, God…I love Willow so much. Doesn't she see it? How the hell am I going to convince her with all this tabloid crap, and now the town gossip is getting revved up; probably looking for revenge for the 'Rachael' incident. Shit…I'm doomed._

Just as Tara's thoughts were spiraling out of control, she was saved from herself as the sizzling hot plates of food arrived at the table. She was incredibly thankful that Willow had not noticed her distance as she struggled with her inner monologue. She brushed the intrusive thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand, eating this delicious food.

"Wow, that was the most delicious Mexican food I've ever eaten; you were right," Tara proclaimed, about 45 minutes later.

Willow simply nodded in agreement as she practically inhaled a large spoon full of charro beans; opting to give Tara an enthusiastic thumbs up instead.

"My God Willow, don't they feed you out in California or do you just get tofu and salads?" Hunter playfully asked his sister.

"Hey, I eat plenty!" Willow exclaimed, "I just can't get any decent charro beans, that's for sure. Nothing but that refried crap." She mumbled the last sentence to herself as she pouted and took in another mouth full of the bean soup.

Tara smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on Willow's back, showing her support. Willow's over zealous eating habits never ceased to amuse Tara.

"Hey Tare, did you save room for dessert?" Willow asked.

"D-Dessert? Sweetie, are you trying to kill me?" Tara replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course not baby, but the Cajetas are 'to die for."

"That's the second time today you told me a dessert was 'to die for' and convinced me to eat it."

"And was I wrong?" Willow asked, still picking at the fajita meat on her plate.

"No, you were most definitely not wrong. What is a Cajeta anyway?"

"It's kinda like fried ice cream with chocolate syrup and cajeta sauce; which is this creamy sugary goodness."

"Why don't we get four spoons and share?" Molly suggested, but wished she hadn't when she saw the redhead frown immediately. "Um, sorry. Was that not a good idea?" Molly said sheepishly, looking to Hunter for help.

"It's a fine idea," Hunter answered and looked towards his sister; scolding her with his eyes, "My sister is just very possessive when it comes to chocolaty desserts."

"I'll have you know big brother, that I _willingly_ shared a slice of chocolate pie from The Blu Moon with Tara earlier today," the redhead said, clearly proud of herself.

"Wow, you must _really_ love Tara!" Hunter added.

"Hey, I can't help it that I had four older siblings that were constantly stealing dessert-y goodness from me! It tends to make me very protective over my chocolate."

Molly caught Tara's eye and the two shared a knowing smile, both enjoying the banter between the two siblings. Tara could imagine little Willow with a bag of chocolate looking for the perfect hiding place; returning later, only to find her bag empty.

Finally, after some coaxing from Tara, Willow reluctantly agreed to share with Molly and Hunter. A little while later the four were felicitously digging into the coconut-pecan crusted, chocolate syrup covered, vanilla ice cream with gusto. The dessert was decadent and Willow wasted little time devouring her portion and the remainder of everyone else's as well.

"Ugh, I feel like I might barf," Hunter moaned.

"How are you doing there Willow, are you in the vomit club too?" Molly asked.

Willow groaned, "I had too much creamy goodness."

Tara looked sympathetically towards her girlfriend, "Oh, baby, want me to rub your tummy? She likes it when I…" Tara paused, seeing the look she was getting from Willow and quietly continued, "…stop explaining things."

Hunter giggled softly, waving to the waiter, "Can we get the check, please?"

The waiter shook his head, "It's on the house sir."

Hunter was taken aback, "What? Why?"

The waiter simply smiled and gestured towards his manager, "Per my manager."

Seeing the interaction with his waiter, the manager quickly hustled over. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No, no problem. We were just wondering why the meal was comped?" Hunter asked.

Tara cringed; she could feel the heat begin to rise in her cheeks. This was nothing new for her; seldom did she ever have to pay for a meal when dining out, and it never got less embarrassing for her. She also never failed to see the irony of it all; she could afford the bill ten times over and yet they insisted on comping her meal.

"Well," The manager started, "Miss Maclay is one of my favorite actresses and it would be an honor to buy her and all ya'll dinner," the man said almost shyly.

"That's very sweet, but it's really not necessary. Please, let us pay you; I-I insist." Tara interjected.

The man was now blushing almost as deeply as Tara, "Well, how about we trade? Maybe a few pictures and autographs for me and my crew?"

Tara smiled sweetly and nodded her head; knowing that there was no way the man would take their money. They left the waiter a large tip as the manager ushered them towards the back of the restaurant for his photo op. Willow, Hunter and Molly stood off to the side while Tara charmed the small group of employees.

Hunter leaned in and whispered in his sister's ear, "She's the real deal, isn't she?"

Willow smiled proudly and nodded towards her brother. "Yeah…she sure is."

As soon as Tara finished, the foursome made their way out of the restaurant and realized that they'd missed the start of their movie; deciding to call it a night. By the time they pulled into an empty parking spot at Molly's apartment complex, Willow was sound asleep, her head resting on Tara's shoulder. Molly said her goodbyes and Hunter walked her to the door. Tara took advantage of the time and gently moved Willow so that her head was resting in Tara's lap. Willow curled up in a ball and snuggled against her lover's leg, "My Tara," she mumbled sleepily. Tara couldn't help but smile adoringly at her sleeping beauty; her heart surging with emotion at the way Willow laid claim to her. Even in sleep, the redhead was thinking of her and Tara could not have been happier.


	44. Ch 44 Cereal and Milk

**Hi All...thanks so much for the feedback and your continued support. I'm glad you all liked the chapter and I hope you like the next one as well. I'm sorry I didn't answer individual feedback, but I'm short on time and wanted to get this chapter up ****tonight. **

**As for BTE...well, I believe it was supposed to be BTW (By The Way). So, that was me making a typo while writing about making a typo. Irony is kind of ironic that way after all, lol. I have the worst typing skills on the planet! I apologize in advance:) On the the next chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 44: Cereal and Milk<strong>_

The next morning, Tara was the first to awaken when several fine strands of wispy red hair gently tickled her nose. Tara was snuggled tightly against Willow's back in a spooning position, although she had no memory of how she got there. By now, snuggling during sleep had become something of a natural habit, as if she'd been doing it her whole life. Waking up snuggled with her lover was definitely her favorite part of the day.

Tara squeezed Willow tighter, enjoying the closeness and tried falling back to sleep, but to no avail. It had been somewhat of a rough night and she was tired; her nervousness anticipating the remaining days in Texas, and the impending morning phone call, had her mind whirring.

When they'd arrived home the night before, Tara had had quite the time of it getting a sleepy Willow out of the truck, up two flights of stairs, undressed and into bed. The struggle had woken her up and she lay awake for sometime before finally falling to sleep, only to be awakened a few hours later by her girlfriend. Willow's sleep was restless and she'd had, what appeared to be, several nightmares. Willow thrashed about, mumbling and whining incoherently with a sharp 'no' and a 'stop it' every now and then, but never completely waking; mainly because Tara had been able to gently sooth her back to sleep, but each time had left Tara awake and thinking.

It was still early as the soft morning light began creeping through the silent room. The phone call with the famed director was weighing heavily on her mind. Tara was far from naïve and had been in the Hollywood scene long enough to know that even if she did not do the movie, he would probably do it anyway, even though Cyndi said he wouldn't; but Tara knew…if the money was right, he would find another actress.

It was all a big game; those who were successful were the ones that played well, and so far, Tara had done just that. She and Cyndi had developed a strategy of playing coy and then waiting it out. So far, it had worked like a charm and Tara was reaping the monetary benefits hand over fist. Still she worried. She had plenty of money right now, but what if it all ended tomorrow? The money wouldn't last forever and there would be no way she could continue in the lifestyle to which she'd become accustomed. The latter didn't really bother her too much because she knew that as long as she was with Willow, she'd be happy no matter where they ended up; but what about her professional future? What would she do if she weren't acting? Tara barely had a high school education, zero college and no other discernable skills. She couldn't help but envy her beautiful redhead just a little; Willow was the complete package, she thought lovingly; intelligent, athletic…gorgeous. The world was wide open for her; doctor, lawyer, engineer, professional athlete…the possibilities were endless.

At this point Tara realized that there was no way she'd be able to sleep and gave up. She extracted herself from Willow's back, leaning towards the bedside table grabbing her laptop and resting her back against the headboard. The first thing she did: Google herself.

Sometime later Tara was still busily clicking away on the computer keys while Willow rested comfortably. She was so immersed in what she was doing that she failed to notice the sleepy green eyes that were watching her every move. The redhead finally sighed deeply, getting her girlfriend's attention. Tara stopped typing and glanced down at Willow who was lying on her side; her red hair tousled in all directions; sporting a playful smirk across her face.

Tara quirked her mouth on one side, "What are you grinning about?"

Willow rose up on one elbow, "That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"What? Me typing away on my laptop?"

"No silly, you in those glasses. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tara laughed lightly; closing her computer and setting it aside, "It's actually on my list of _things to tell Willow_, I just hadn't gotten to it yet. Besides, I'm sure you've seen sexier things than me wearing glasses."

"Well," the redhead said as she traced a finger down Tara's bare arm; looking up with hooded, sleepy eyes, "The only thing sexier would be if your boobs wore glasses."

Tara smiled seductively; removing her glasses and placing them on one of her breasts; smiling goofily at Willow. Then in one quick move, Willow pounced on Tara and snuggled with her breasts.

"You're right," she exclaimed, "That was most DEFINITELY sexier …you've been holding out on me!" Willow buried her head in Tara's cleavage, giving her a giant raspberry.

Tara squealed and was squirming uncontrollably under her girlfriend. Both girls were giggling when Willow finally pushed up, her arms resting on either side of Tara and grinning from ear to ear. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning love," Tara replied, threading her hands through Willow's hair and pulling her forward for a kiss. It started out as a chaste kiss, but quickly deepened and turned passionate.

After several moments, they finally pulled apart, "Willow?"

"Mmhh?"

"Happy Anniversary," Tara said shyly, tucking several errant strands of red hair behind an adorable little ear.

A huge grin soon spread across Willow's face, "Hey, you beat me to it…no fair," she said in a mock pout, "Happy Anniversary Tara." Willow returned the endearment and leaned forward for another kiss.

"I got you something," they both said in unison and then giggled.

Willow slid off of Tara; rolling to her left to retrieve her gift as Tara reached under her pillow and pulled out a small wrapped box. Willow returned, also with a small wrapped box. They both chuckled, noticing that the boxes were almost identical.

"I guess it would be pretty funny if we got each other the same thing," Tara mused.

Willow smiled in agreement and handed her box to Tara, "You first," she said.

Tara took the box and tore off the paper to reveal a small white box. She slowly opened the box and smiled widely at the contents. Inside she found a 2"x 2" silver heart, delicately engraved and attached to a key chain with a key on it. The engraving read, _You hold the key to my heart. I love you, Willow_.

Tara looked at Willow through teary eyelashes, "Oh baby, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Leaning towards Willow, Tara rewarded her with a light kiss.

"Open it," Willow said softly.

Tara tilted her head questionably, then realizing that it was actually a locket. She unsnapped it to reveal a small picture of she and Willow, taken a month ago at the party on their first date. Tara gasped and her heart melted. She didn't even remember a picture being taken, but there it was. She and Willow huddled together, cheek-to-cheek and smiling sweetly.

"When…?"

Sensing Tara's confusion, Willow explained, "Stacey took it right after we kissed on the balcony, you know before we left?"

Tara chuckled softly, "After we kissed, I don't remember much of anything, well except wanting to do it again," She said sweetly, "Thank you Willow," Tara said; pressing her lips to Willows, "And the key?"

"To my place," Willow whispered.

"My Willow…I love you so much."

"I love you too," Willow replied, kissing Tara softly, "Can I open mine now?"

"Of course you can," Tara answered, handing Willow her gift.

Willow gently peeled back the paper as she trembled with anticipation. She paused momentarily as she rubbed her fingers across the purple velvety material of the small-hinged box. No one outside of her family had ever given her jewelry before; it was a moment she wanted to savor. She closed her hand over the top, flipped it open with her thumb and revealed a braided silver necklace with a single charm attached.

Willow's breath caught in her throat, she couldn't believe it, "It's…it's Artemis a-and _my_ Artemis. Wha…where did you find this?" a stunned Willow peered at Tara through wide green eyes; holding the chain with the charm depicting the goddess of the hunt with a raised bow and arrow riding a horse; her horse to be exact.

"I um, I had it made; I kind of um, _borrowed_ a picture of Artemis that I found in your apartment. Then I searched online and couldn't find anything I liked, she was always on a deer or something, so I uh…I have a friend that makes jewelry. I told her what I wanted and well, d-do you like it?"

Willow's eyes danced as she dangled the necklace in front of her; she just couldn't believe how sweet and thoughtful Tara was. _She's a total closet romantic_, Willow thought. "Like? Tara, I love! Thank you baby. Can you…help me?" Willow asked handing the chain to her girlfriend and turning so that Tara could place the necklace around Willow's neck.

Tara took the chain and noticed that her hands were shaking slightly; she was nervous. Placing jewelry on your girlfriend was a very personal and endearing act. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

With the necklace clasped in place, Willow turned towards Tara and pressed their lips together. As soon as their lips met, Tara felt her muscles relax and the nervousness dissipate. Their connection was intense and consuming; immediately shutting down and disposing of all coherent thought. There was only Willow; her lips, her hands, her sweet scent…_her_ Willow.

Pulling apart slightly, Willow mumbled into Tara's mouth, "I love you Tara."

"…love you Will."

The kissing continued, but didn't escalate into anything beyond, and after awhile, Tara slid down into the softness of the bed; pulling Willow with her and snuggling the redhead to her chest. Although they were still in the early stages of their relationship, where it was difficult to keep their hands off each other, this was just one of those moments where they just needed to be close, and nothing more.

"Will?" Tara said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Willow whispered.

"I um…I need to take a call this morning. Is that ok?" Tara asked with some trepidation.

"Sure baby, why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just…well, we're on vacation and I'm not supposed to be working. You know?"

Willow could sense Tara's nervousness and squeezed her tighter, "I understand. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. Cyndi wants me to speak to this director about that movie I was telling you about, Meridian?"

Willow nodded her head and pushed up on her elbow to face Tara, "Are you gonna take the part? I um, I read it and I think it would be perfect for you. It's completely different from what you're doing now, but that's what's so great about it; you'll really be able to show your range as an actress. It's intense though and sad too; the story is very moving and the writing is excellent."

Not only was Tara shocked at Willow's knowledge and observations, but she was also trying to figure out when the redhead actually had found the time to read the script, "I don't know…I want to but, Cyndi thinks their offer's not high enough yet."

Willow grinned at her girlfriend, "She's right, it's really good, and if they put it in the right hands, it'll be a huge success. You should hold out for as much as you can get."

Tara smiled; rubbing Willow's arm, "I think you missed your calling, maybe you should look into being an agent." She joked.

Willow grinned, "I'd only want one client. A very sweet, beautiful, and sexy client."

Tara furrowed her brow in mock consternation, "You want Angelina!?"

Willow snorted in laughter and Tara followed suit, "Tare, who is calling you?"

Tara blushed, "Ron Howard, sometime between ten and eleven."

"Oh, Ron Howard. Well…that's cool because, I'm taking a call from Madonna later anyway. She's interested in me as a back up singer and dancer-"

Willow barely got the last part out before Tara pounced on her; tickling her into a heaping mass.

* * *

><p>Willow left her room to give Tara some privacy and was currently rummaging around the pantry, looking for her favorite cereal. She knew that her mom always bought a box for her whenever she came home from school; she just couldn't find it with all the extra holiday foods.<p>

"On the left, third shelf up behind the rice," Sheila said when she noticed her daughter unceremoniously crawling on the floor desperately searching for her breakfast on the bottom shelf.

"Huh?' Willow said, a bit startled, "Oh, thanks." Willow stood and finally found her box of Froot Loops. She made her way out of the pantry to the table where her Mom already had a bowl and the milk waiting. Willow caught Sheila's eye and smiled, nodding her head in a silent thank you.

Sheila chuckled as she watched Willow enthusiastically dig into her bowl of frooty goodness. She was a grown woman, but all Sheila could see was a tiny freckle-faced little redheaded girl; sitting on two phonebooks eating a giant bowl of cereal that was almost bigger than she was. Sheila sighed, taking a seat next to Willow.

"It's my biggest regret," She said.

Willow looked up, still chewing, "What?"

"Not buying stock in that cereal," She lamented, "I'd be a rich woman with the hundreds of boxes you kids blew through over the years."

Willow smiled, returning Sheila's smile, "Well there's still time; I'm sure all of your future grandchildren will love them too!"

Sheila's face fell slightly and she let out another long sigh, "Do you remember the first time you met Eddie Kopelovitch?

Willow's chewing slowed; furrowing her brow, she had no idea where her mother was going, "No, why?"

"It was after Temple, your Dad and I were standing outside talking with his parents while you kids were off playing. You suddenly ran up behind me, grabbed my leg and held on for dear life. I could only imagine what your brothers had done to you this time."

Willow had stopped eating and listened intently to Sheila's long forgotten memory. She remembered playing on the Temple playground a lot and remembered Eddie, but this particular memory escaped her.

Sheila continued, "You were all red faced and crying, so I picked you up; you were such a tiny little thing. It took forever, but I finally got you to calm down enough to tell me what happened. You told me that you had given Eddie a flower because you thought he was sweet," Sheila paused and looked up at Willow over her coffee mug, "Then he pushed you down. You were devastated; you had the biggest crush on him…" Her voice trailed off as she let the fond memory wash over her.

Willow's heart was full of emotion, they were sharing a moment and the redhead was truly touched, "I was a little girl," Willow said, knowing exactly what her mother was getting at, "and I'm not that little girl any more Mom. I know it's hard, but-"

"Yes, so you keep reminding me," Sheila interrupted; and the moment was gone.

"Mom…" Willow said and reached for her mother, but Sheila stood and walked away, abruptly changing the subject.

"Will you and Tara be eating here tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so," Willow replied, crestfallen.

"Ok, dinner is at 7. Oh, Eli asked me if you could pick up some hay from Mr. Fred today. He got called out to the Elkin farm to help with a new horse and won't have time before Milo's game."

"Sure, how many bales?"

"Two dozen, so you'll have to take the trailer."

Willow simply nodded; resuming her breakfast as Sheila went about her business.

* * *

><p>Tara came downstairs after her phone call and Willow made her a bowl of cereal. Sheila had long since disappeared and the two sat quietly discussing Tara's call. It went well and Tara had been assured that her coming out would not affect her being cast in the lead; basically he didn't care, he just wanted her for the role…period. Now it all just depended on Cyndi and Tara's agency. Willow was happy for her girlfriend, but it also meant that Tara would be on location in Canada for several months; something Willow didn't want to think about.<p>

"So, are you up for running an errand with me?" Willow asked Tara.

"Of course, my love. Where to?"

"I need to go out and pick up some hay from Mr. Fred, Elijah got called away on another job. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely!" Tara happily replied.

* * *

><p>A little while later Tara found herself sitting with Willow, waiting in a long line of trucks. She gazed out the window towards the clearing on the side of the road that was occupied with a tractor-trailer full of hay. Sitting out to one side, on the tailgate of an old pick up truck, was a plump older man in a worn pair of overalls waving at every car that passed.<p>

Willow reached over and patted Tara's leg; snapping her back to reality, "You seem a million miles away."

Tara entwined her fingers with Willow's; bringing her hand up and kissing it several times, "I was just thinking that you'd never see something like this in LA…well, maybe if it was roadside Botox."

Both girls laughed, "You haven't ever…?"

"Botox? No way, this face is 100% all natural me!" Tara said with a grin.

"Mmmm and it's beautiful…" Willow grinned, "Tare?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Is there anything special that you want to do while we're here…in Texas that is, not in this line because well, what else can you do, except sit here and wait…anyway, I mean so far, it's been all about me and what I wanna do and I kinda feel like I'm hogging all of our time with horses, family, errands, kids a-and I just feel kinda…I don't know, guilty?"

Willow's babble actually ran her out of breath, and when she paused for air Tara spoke up, "Shhh, sweetie…I was serious when I said that I don't care what we do, as long as we do it together. Besides, I have no idea what there is to do here aside from what we've already been doing. See? Now you have me babbling!" Tara giggled.

Willow moved the truck forward a bit and then turned back towards her girlfriend, "Do you like amusement parks?"

"Sure, I mean I've been to Disney and a few other parks. Why?"

Willow bit her bottom lip, "Well, because like I said, we haven't really gotten out of good old DP and I thought maybe on Friday we could head down to the Kemah Boardwalk? Just you and me?"

"Sounds interesting. Is it an amusement park?"

"Kinda, it's more like an east coast type of boardwalk with rides, restaurants and unique little shops."

"Sounds like fun…I'm in!"

"Great! But um, we have to be careful not to mention it around anyone, because they'll just take it as an open invitation and invite themselves along."

"Will, it's ok if they come along. I had fun last night with Hunter and Molly; I-I don't want to monopolize y-your time with your family. I know you guys are close and I don't want to get in the w-way." Tara frowned at the pesky stutter that decided to make an appearance at the most inopportune moments.

Willow grimaced, Tara was feeling awkward. _Just another reason we need some us time_. "Baby, just like you told me…you'll never, ever get in the way. We're an 'us' now, Willow and Tara…ok?"

Tara smiled and nodded. She loved how Willow explained things; putting everything in context with one simple sentence; eight little words that meant everything. They were an _us_ now, in a relationship; making decisions together based on their needs. Something that was going to take some getting use to.

"Besides, after the next few days of 'togetherness' and 'quality' family time, you'll be _begging_ to get the hell out of that house." Willow chuckled. "Oh, look! We're up!" She said excitedly as she pulled forward.

Willow rolled down her window and told a young man how much hay she needed. They sat for a few more minutes as the bales were loaded onto the trailer and tied down; then she pulled forward to make the payment. Willow made a wide circle and then came to a stop near the old man in the overalls.

She left the truck running and undid her seatbelt, "Come on, I want you to meet Mr. Fred," She said to Tara, grinning widely.

Willow leapt from the truck and waited for Tara to join her. She took Tara's hand and pulled her close as they walked the short distance to visit with Mr. Fred.

The old man was still waving at the passing cars and smiling when Willow shouted and waved, "Hey Mr. Fred!"

The man turned and a warm smile spread across his face, "Well I'll be a Monkey's Uncle!" He replied, hopping down from the tailgate and embracing Willow. He pulled away and held Willow at arms length, "Well look at you Darlin', little Willow Rosenberg all grown up, and what a beauty!"

Willow smiled shyly; blushing furiously, "Thanks, oh um…this is my girlfriend, Tara Maclay."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tara," He said, shaking Tara's hand.

"You too," Tara replied, returning the gesture.

Willow and Mr. Fred chatted for several minutes, about horses, softball and just life in general. Tara could see that Willow had a real affection for the grandfatherly man, and he genuinely liked her as well. If Tara had to pick one thing about Willow that was most endearing, she thought, it would definitely be her down-home way with people. Willow was absolutely charming and sweet; she was the real deal.

* * *

><p>On the drive back to the ranch, Tara was a nervous wreck. Willow was rambling on and telling her all about Mr. Fred's colorful life as the former town sheriff; frequently taking her hands off the steering wheel. Tara kept glancing in the side mirror at the completely loaded down trailer with the towering stacks of hay. At times the trailer teetered back and forth; causing Tara to squirm uncomfortably and clench her teeth, but it didn't seemed to phase Willow. It appeared that driving the truck and pulling loaded trailers were second nature to the redhead, and as nervous as Tara was, she was still quite impressed. Willow pulled into the yard, whipping the truck in a semi circle and then expertly backing the trailer up to the barn.<p>

"Wow," Tara said somewhat relieved to finally be stopped.

Willow looked at her quizzically, "Wow what?"

"The way you handle this truck and trailer 'wow,' with a I'm impressed 'wow' on top."

Willow smiled, now realizing that Tara had been a little nervous, "Not to worry baby! My Dad taught me to how to drive and maneuver the trailer when I was like…11, I could do it blindfolded." She said nonchalantly as she hopped out of the truck and proceeded to disconnect the trailer.

Tara joined her, leaning casually against the truck, "It's a beautiful day…how about you take me riding?"

"Really!? You want to go again?" Willow was stunned.

"Absolutely and um, maybe I could practice a little by myself? I'd really like to learn to ride."

Willow's heart pounded with joy; she couldn't believe her ears. _Tara's interested in riding!_ Willow leapt over the trailer hitch and threw her arms around Tara. She buried her face in the gentle curve of Tara's neck; pressing several kisses along her pulse point and squeezing her tight. _Mmhh, best anniversary gift ever_.


	45. Ch 45 A Smile Is Worth A Thousand Words

_**Dirty Tube Socks-**_

_**I love rainbows and sunshine:) Sheila is not going to give up her baby easily and they still have several days left in Texas. Who knows what she's up to? As for the time apart, I think it's the reality of most relationships now a days, especially in Hollywood. I think if they are grounded and really love each other, they'll be fine. Thanks for the feedback!**_

_**Graq the Wild Child-**_

_** Wow! That was a lot of feedback...I love it! Thank you for taking the time to leave so much and I'm glad you like my little fic:)**_

_**I really love these two characters, as you can tell and I love getting them out of harms way. **_**_i.e. Canon Sunny-D. I think for me, it has to do with Tara dying. I'm still pissed and sad and in my little world, they're still together and happy. They are definitely not the same, but I think it's fun just the same. Plus, they have a lot of great sex! :p_**

**_I live in Texas, I love celebrity gossip and I played softball, so I though, 'Hmmm, what if I combined all three?' And thus RtR was born. I've also done A LOT of research on West Hollywood, vet schools, etc. So, I'm glad it's believable. The Antagonists in this fic are kind of like vampires as they are all sort of blood sucking fiends. So to speak, lol. We just have to hope that they never actually inflict a mortal injury with their bite. As for Sheila...she is the uber vamp. You just can't seem to get rid of her and she most definitely has a bad bite!_**

**_Tara needed some sort of trauma in her past. In canon she mentions 'rebelling' as a teen and I didn't want to go the traditional abusive father route; I wanted something that's never been done before and I think this qualifies. I also wanted her mother more human, rather than on a pedestal, as she is often portrayed. So this worked. It was never meant to be political. It just is and is in this day and age, fairly common place.  
><em>**

**_Thanks again for your feedback and keep it coming!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 45: A Smile is Worth a Thousand Words<strong>_

Tara sighed uncomfortably, as she found herself sitting in the now familiar spot on the bleachers at the ballpark; watching Willow assist with the boys on the field. Except this time there were more people, and they all seemed to be staring and whispering. It wasn't the first time that Tara had been the center of attention, but being out of her element was a bit unnerving. Even though Elijah and Stella sat to her left, she longed for Willow, a simple touch, the warmth of her girlfriend's hand in hers and it's calming effect. Willow had become something of an anchor lately for Tara; keeping her grounded in awkward situations.

Tara was hiding behind her trademark sunglasses and a floppy hat as she tried to ignore what was going on around her. As if on cue, she suddenly felt a familiar set of slender fingers interlace with her own.

Tara smiled and immediately relaxed, "Hey, what are you doing on this side of the fence?"

"Hmm let me see, if given the choice, which would I choose…holding the soft hand of a beautiful woman, or the dirty, slimy one of a 4 year old boy?" Willow answered playfully and poking her tongue out between her teeth.

An adorable half smile began to grace Tara's face as she leaned in to whisper in Willow's ear, "You just may have to do both one day love."

Willow nearly fainted at the suggestion, but could not stop the enormous grin that spread across her face. She knew Tara was just teasing, but there was a hint of seriousness as well. They hadn't really discussed their future, they had been taking it one day at a time, and this day Willow thought, had been wonderful.

Earlier in the day, Willow had taken Tara riding and had allowed her to ride on her own. Tara had surprised Willow with her seemingly natural riding ability and no visible sign of nerves. Willow had watched Tara get her bearings and then begin to gently guide Artemis through the pasture as if she'd been doing it her entire life. Willow watched in wonder as Tara rode confidently and marveled at her natural beauty. She now knew exactly how Tara must have felt the first time she'd seen her ride just a few days earlier. After the ride, they made lunch and ate on a blanket under an oak tree in the north pasture. They laughed, snuggled, and talked for several hours before cleaning up and heading off to Milo's game.

"Thank you," Tara whispered in Willow's ear.

"What for?"

"For coming back to sit with me and holding my hand. People are s-starring and talking and I can't believe that a town with no Starbucks has not one, but two Papparazzi."

"What? Where?"

Tara subtly gestured with her head off to the right, "There, behind the dugout. They took a few pictures of you and Milo as well."

Willow snorted, "I can see the headlines now: _Willow Rosenberg has secret love child! Keeps him hidden away in small Texas town!_"

Tara started giggling and her tension eased, "They can put it next to one of our Halloween pictures: _Willow Rosenberg, pretending to be a man/pretending to be a woman/pretending to be a man!"_

"I'm a regular _Willow/Will-toria!_"

Tara shook her head, "Now that was bad," she said as they got a good laugh out of Willow's bad 'Victor/Victoria' joke.

Elijah, who had been kind of listening to the conversation, leaned in and whispered, "Hey, what's the plan? Should I go ask them to leave? Maybe kick a little ass? Show 'em how they don't mess with Texas?"

"Oh yeah, cuz you're such a tough fightin' kind of guy," Willow said a bit sarcastically, but with a smile.

"I can kick ass when I need too!" He replied indignantly.

"Seriously? Because I seem to recall the last time you tried to 'kick ass,' your baby sister had to finish the job." Willow argued.

"Hey, I got sucker punched and you know it! I didn't ask you to jump in."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it now?" Willow's hackles were up as her brother challenged her memory of a childhood scuffle, "Because I seem to remember-"

As the Rosenberg siblings leaned across Tara, bickering, she decided that she'd had enough, raising both hands and clamping them over Willow and Elijah's mouths in unison. "Ok you two, play nice in the sandbox or Mommy's going to put you both in a time out…with severe consequences," Tara said as she gave Willow a look; conveying everything through her deep blue eyes.

Willow's eyebrows arched and she gulped audibly; knowing _exactly_ what the blonde planned on withholding.

As Tara lowered her hands, Eli smirked at his sister, "Ha! Looks like someone's not gettin' any tonight." And with that comment, he received Tara's elbow…straight to his ribs.

* * *

><p>About 40 minutes later, events in the game went from bad to worse, with Milo in the center of the chaos. The determined little boy had come up to bat, gotten a hit and preceded to try and run the bases…backwards. Reaching third, the coach pointed him in the other direction, instead of going back the way he came, Milo decided to take a short cut and ran straight across the field; running over an infielder in the process. Both of Stella's hands were tightly clinched over her face as she sank down in embarrassment, Eli was yelling and motioning towards first base while Willow and Tara were doubled over laughing. The game was a complete comedy of errors and while all the excitement was happening on the infield, one of the outfielders had laid down and fallen asleep; the coach had to go wake the sleepy youngster and carry him back to the dugout.<p>

Shortly after the game ended Milo bounded off the field and excitedly pounced on his father.

"Did you see it Daddy? Did you see I gots a hit!"

"Yeah buddy, I sure did!" Elijah laughed, picking up his son and rewarding him with a big hug. "Hey, how about we all go out for pizza!"

"Yay! Yay! Chuck Cheeses Pizza! Woo hoo! You're going too, right Aunt Willwo?"

Willow tilted her head and sighed; lightly rubbing Milo's back, "Aww, I can't little man, I promised grand-mommy I'd be home in time for dinner tonight." Milo stuck out his bottom lip in the most pathetic pout Willow had ever seen and laid his head on Elijah's shoulder in total defeat.

Willow sighed, glancing at Tara who shrugged her shoulders, "It's up to you sweetie; it's only 5 o'clock."

Willow turned her attention back to Milo, "Alright little man, we'll go for awhile, ok?"

Milo's mood brightened instantly and a huge grin spread across his face. He kicked himself out of his father's arms and slid down Eli's body until his feet hit the ground; then lunged towards Willow and hugged her leg tightly. He then quickly grabbed Willow's hand, pulling her towards the parking lot talking a mile a minute; telling his aunt all about the games and play structures at Chuck E. Cheese.

Tara followed behind, walking next to Elijah with Stella on his other side, his fiancée, clutching his arm possessively. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Paparazzi jumped in front of Tara; taking several photo's in rapid succession.

Elijah stepped forward, putting his hand in front of his face, "Hey! Back off buddy!" He shouted, immediately provoking the obnoxious photographer.

"Woah dude, you're awfully protective. You her boyfriend?"

"No, you idiot. I'm her girlfriends brother."

"Settle down bro, don't go getting your feathers ruffled," The man shot back at Elijah; walking backwards and continuously taking pictures, "So it's true then, you are gay."

"I'm not your bro, dickhead," Elijah hissed, the red rapidly creeping up his neck; this man had invaded his personal space and he was more than a little perturbed.

In fact, Elijah was fuming by this point and began to surge forward when he felt Tara's hand on his arm, "It's ok, I'll handle it. Just take Milo and we'll meet you there, ok?"

Elijah knew deep down that he wasn't much of a fighter and eventually acquiesced to Tara's request, much to Stella's relief.

Willow, who heard the ruckus behind her, had already picked up Milo and doubled back to Tara. She handed Milo off to Eli and took Tara's hand. She nodded at her brother, sending the three of them off to the restaurant. Once they were sure Eli was some distance away, Willow and Tara resumed walking to the truck; smiling for the camera and answering a few random questions. Once in the truck, they made a hasty departure.

"Wow, I thought Eli was gonna deck that guy," Tara breathed.

"Me too, especially after I teased him earlier. I'm sorry Tare, I had no idea he would react like that."

"It's ok, it was actually kind of sweet."

"Maybe, but I don't think Stella thought so," Willow glanced at Tara with a knowing look.

"Probably not. So, Chuck E. Cheese for about an hour or so and then back to your place for dinner?"

"Yeah, have you ever been to Chuck E. Cheese before? Or as I like to call it 'the portal of hell.'"

Tara bit her bottom lip and looked at Willow expectantly. "Hey it's no big deal, I mean, you have no reason to have ever gone there and you should consider yourself lucky!"

"So, you're saying that my luck just ran out?" Tara questioned.

"How about I let you answer that question for yourself?" Willow added.

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes later, after wandering aimlessly through the arcade looking for Willow, Tara ventured back to the table to sit with Stella.<p>

"Hey," Tara said to Stella, "Have you seen Willow? I left her at skeeball to go get a drink and she seems to have disappeared."

Stella, who had a mouthful of pizza, merely pointed up as she chewed. Tara glanced up at the maze of colorful tubes that lined the ceiling; finally spotting her girlfriend and Milo. The two were waving furiously at Tara and Stella through a clear plastic window and making funny faces. Tara grinned back and held up a finger as she rummaged through her purse; pulling out her camera and taking a few pictures of the silly twosome. A few seconds later Elijah appeared and Tara took a few more pictures as the three Rosenberg's jostled for position.

Tara was still smiling as Stella wiped her mouth and took a sip of her soda, "I bet you didn't know quite what you were getting yourself into with this clan." Tara eyed Stella curiously, not knowing exactly where she was going. "I mean, you probably thought, 'here's this nice girl with this nice little family' and then you meet them and realize that they never matured much past 14," She said, laughing lightly.

Tara relaxed, realizing that Stella was just trying to start a conversation and maybe commiserate a little, "Well, you are definitely right about that!" She agreed, "I guess that's what makes them fun to be around. I was an only child, so this is a completely new experience for me, but I'm enjoying every minute of it."

Stella smiled, "I have a half brother, but we were never really that close."

Tara didn't really know how to respond and an awkward silence followed; keeping a light conversation going with Stella was tough as she had a tendency to be something of a '_Debby Downer_'. "I guess you kind of have a whole herd of adopted brothers and sisters now though," Tara responded, trying to remain cheerful.

Stella shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her drink, "I suppose, it's hard though; trying to figure out where you fit in with them. I've been around for years and I still feel like an outsider; they're a pretty close knit group."

Tara studied Stella closely and felt a twinge in her heart for the young woman; aside from Sheila, everyone else had gone out of his or her way to make Tara feel comfortable. She wondered if they'd finally given up on Stella or if she'd just pushed them away.

"So, I guess you really like Willow, huh?"

A sappy smile spread across Tara's face when she thought of how much she _liked_ Willow, "Yeah I do, she's um, she's really cool."

"Well, you've certainly got your work cut out for you because Sheila's not going to give her up that easily, not without a fight."

Tara's smile faded slightly as she pondered Stella's words, "W-Wha-"

"Mom! Mom! Did you see me? Did you see me!?" Shouted Milo as he charged up to the table.

"I sure did, you're quite the climber!"

"Mom, come on! Come on! I wanna show you this game…" Milo grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her from the table towards the video game area, leaving Tara alone with her thoughts.

A few seconds later, Willow arrived back at the table, red faced and sweaty from her climb through the tubes. Willow tumbled into the booth next to Tara, "Tara! Tara! Did you see me!?" Willow exaggerated her voice and bounced on the springy seat as Tara slid a bottle of water in her direction. "Thanks baby," Willow said as she twisted off the cap and gulped down the cold water.

"So, how come you guys came down so soon?" Tara asked.

"Oh um, some kid barfed in one of the tubes and we had to turn back."

Tara scrunched her face, "Gross. You were right, this is the 'portal of hell,' and it appears to be turning little kids into spewing little demons. And what's with the giant buck-toothed rat?" Tara pointed.

"That's Mr. Cheese himself. Would you like for me to get you an autograph?" Willow said with a cheeky grin, "Um Tare, do you happen to have any instant hand sanitizer?"

"I do, just let me look…" Tara mumbled as she searched through her purse.

"Jeez Tara, are you sure that you didn't borrow that bag from Hermonie Granger? Because I fully expect you to pull a tent and furniture outta there any minute."

Tara smirked, "Smart ass, here you go."

Willow was grinning from ear to ear, "Thanks, I'm gonna go wash my hands first. I'll be back in a minute." Willow said as she planted a kiss on Tara's cheek before sliding out of the booth.

Tara nodded as she watched Willow leave the table en route to the restroom, when she saw the redhead get distracted and stop to play a video game. [i]Good Lord, she has the attention span of a goldfish…what have I gotten myself into?[/i]

* * *

><p>Tara knew dinner would be good, but she didn't know it would be <em>this<em> good. Every bite she took was nearly orgasmic. She wasn't sure what Sheila had done, but it was the most delicious Chicken Marsala she'd ever eaten. Tara was now starting to realize why Willow had such a love affair with food; her mother was an incredible cook.

"Sheila, this is absolutely amazing. Is this your recipe?"

Sheila smiled, "It was my grandmother's recipe, but over the years, I've made it my own. It's one of Willow's favorites."

"Well, I can see why," Tara replied sweetly, and happily took another bite.

"Willow, what are your plans tomorrow?" Sheila asked.

Willow looked at Sheila curiously, "Nothing yet. Why…what's up?"

"Well, I was hoping that you and Tara could help me with some of the cooking; so there's less to do on Thursday."

"Sure! Can I make the sweet potato casserole?" Willow was beaming, practically bouncing in her chair. She loved cooking with her mother and as an added bonus, Sheila had included Tara as well. Willow couldn't help but think that perhaps her mother had turned a corner; at least she hoped so.

Sheila smiled warmly at Willow and nodded her head, then turned to her son, "Hunter, I'll need you in charge of picking up your grandparents at the airport tomorrow afternoon," Sheila requested.

Hunter scowled and sighed deeply, mumbling to himself. Prompting an amused look from his father and a scolding one from his mother. "Would you rather help me in the kitchen?"

"No ma'am," he replied with all the innocence of a little boy.

This little exchange caused Willow to snicker; knowing how painful that ride from the airport was with her maternal grandparents. Leo and Adele Mortensen were originally from Pennsylvania, but had migrated south before Willow was born and were currently residing in a Palm Beach, FL retirement community. The last time Willow had the pleasure of driving them from the airport, her grandfather had rambled for the better part of an hour about his bunions; a word Willow hoped never to hear again. The rest of the time she spent cringing when her grandmother decided it would be a good time to discuss her sexuality…in detail.

Hearing Willow's reaction, Sheila turned her attention back to her daughter, "And you, young lady, will have the pleasure of running out to Hockley on Thursday morning and picking up your Aunt Gerdy."

Willow swallowed thickly, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"So, what do ya'll want to watch?" Hunter asked as he pointed the remote at the TV and fell back in the armchair.<p>

"I don't know, what's on?" Willow replied flopping down on the couch and pulling Tara down with her.

"Oh hey!" Hunter exclaimed, "There's a 'Grant's Park' marathon on!"

Tara and Willow looked at each other, "Pass," they said in unison.

"Tara, you don't watch your own show?"

"In the beginning a group of us used to get together and watch every episode, but that faded after awhile. Now we only do it for the first show of the season. I don't watch because, you know…been there - done that." Hunter stared at Tara, as if she'd just grown a third head. "Think of it this way…would you like to watch your work day replayed for you?"

"Ok I get it…but still, I think I'd watch if it was me." Tara simply shrugged her shoulders. "What's your excuse Will? If it was my girlfriend, I'd watch every time it came on."

"Oh really?" Willow replied, "You would have no problem with watching your girlfriend make out with random guys every time you turned on the TV?"

Hunter raised his eyebrows as if he'd just been hit with the clue stick, "Point taken."

"How about we watch 'Swamp Brothers' on Discovery channel?" Willow pointed at the TV, "Go back up…right there, on 155."

A mutual decision having been reached, the three soon settled in to watch the Keszey brother's antics and were joined a short time later by Sheila and Ira.

Half way into the second episode, Tara began to yawn, but was reluctant to snuggle openly with Willow, even though her entire body yearned to be close to the redhead. Sheila had not reacted well to previous PDA's and since she seemed to be warming up a bit, Tara didn't want to chance it.

Willow, however, had other ideas. She glanced in Tara's direction, when she noticed Tara's beautiful blue eyes getting droopy. Willow smiled softly as she pulled Tara close and patted her right shoulder. There was no way that Tara could resist such an invitation when she saw the look of love and adoration reflected in Willow's eyes. Finally relenting, Tara curled her legs up on to the couch; entwined her arms with Willow's and snuggled close. Less than five minutes later Tara was breathing evenly and Willow knew that she had fallen asleep. She turned and pressed a soft kiss into the blonde hair, before laying her head to rest on Tara's.

Willow sighed contentedly; the love rolling off of her in waves. The sigh had caught her mother's attention and when Willow glanced up, smiling sweetly with a dreamy expression on her face…Sheila smiled back.


	46. Ch 46 Quiet Early Mornings

_**Thanks for the wonderful feedback! I love al of it:) Even definitions...not really. :p**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 46: Quiet Early Mornings<strong>_

Willow was sleeping, happily entangled in Tara's arms with her head resting on the blonde's bare chest. Tara shifted to get comfortable causing Willow to wiggle closer. This tiny bit of movement was just enough to rouse Willow and spark her dream babble.

"It's my turn," the redhead whined, "Hunter, get off the swing…my turn," Willow whined.

"Shhhh," Tara hushed her, twisting her head and leaving a soft kiss in her hair.

"Ermmhmmm, I said get off. Rach, tell him it's MY turn," Willow squirmed and tossed a leg over Tara's hip into the security of her lover.

"Will," Tara whispered, her voice raspy with sleep, "S'ok baby, just a dream." Tara was not fully awake, but was getting so used to soothing Willow out of her babbly dreams, that she was literally doing it in her sleep.

"Mnhmm," Tara moaned deeply. The knee that Willow had thrown across Tara was now pressing into her center and Tara was waking quickly. She started to caress Willow's back and gently bucked her hips into Willow's wonderful knee.

Willow whimpered slightly, feeling Tara's hands on her and turned her head upward; placing tiny butterfly kisses on Tara's neck.

"Ummhmm, love Willow kisses…" Tara groaned seductively, sounding more coherent as she pulled Willow on top of her.

As Willow was edging closer to full consciousness, she found herself grinding into Tara's leg that was now nestled into her ever-moistening center. She shifted and pressed her lips to Tara's, sliding her hand up the blonde's side and cupping her full breast. Willow instantly began moving her thumb across Tara's nipple in slow, deliberate circles. She took great pleasure in the way Tara responded; how she trembled and moaned and arched her back. Willow loved knowing it was all because of her. The redhead's eyes finally fluttered open, as she wanted to enjoy all of Tara's reactions.

Tara couldn't get enough of Willow, her hands running the length of Willow's back and coming to rest on her firm ass. Tara squeezed and pulled Willow closer, roughly grinding herself against her girlfriend's muscled thigh. Tara moaned at the sensation and passionately kissed Willow harder. She finally broke the kiss; turning her head to attack the delicate freckled skin of Willow's neck. She sucked hard and elicited the most wonderful groan from Willow.

"I love you," Tara said huskily, pulling away from Willow's neck and capturing Willow's lips in a long languid kiss.

Willow's breathing was becoming ragged and she moaned as her girlfriend's tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues swirling in a delicate dance as Willow flipped them over, with Tara now on top. Their breasts pressing firmly together, their legs intertwined as they instantly began to rub against each other.

After several minutes, Tara broke the kiss and began to slither down Willow's body into a kneeling position between her legs. Tara ran her hands up Willow's thighs; gently teasing her center with outstretched thumbs. She kept her eyes locked intensely on Willow. The girl looked incredibly sexy, lying with her arms out stretched above her head; Tara wanted to see the redhead's every move. Willow was becoming increasingly aroused and began to squirm as the delicious tension built. Tara finally succumbed to the allure of Willow's warm center; spreading her girlfriend's legs, she stretched out and nestled comfortably between them. She looked up at Willow, smiling warmly before pressing her tongue through the beckoning wetness.

Tara continued to tease Willow, using her tongue to penetrate her girlfriend, then lightly flicking it across her swollen clit. "Tara!" Willow gasped, as she felt Tara work her magic. The blonde smiled as Willow's fingers entangled her hair. She continued to flick her tongue across the stiffened nub, each time increasing the pressure. Tara pushed Willow's legs further apart and used her thumbs to spread the folds wider as she increased the speed of her tongue.

Willow's grip on her head tightened and her hips bucked rapidly as her entire body began to shake and convulse uncontrollably. "Oh God…Oh Tara!" Willow shouted, pressing Tara's head downward and groaning deeply as her world exploded and she spiraled into an abyss of pure pleasure.

Tara released a satisfied moan as she rode out Willow's orgasm; reveling in the feeling of her girlfriend's clit throbbing against her tongue. She was loving every minute of this; the intensity of their lovemaking; loving her sweet taste and simply loving Willow.

When Willow finally recovered, she noticed that Tara was next to her and snuggling against her. She turned and pressed a kiss to Tara's lips, "I love you, my Tara…"

Tara smiled in response and brushed the sweaty hair from Willow's face, "Good morning my Willow…I love you too."

"Mmhmm, definitely a good morning," Willow breathed, before rolling on top of Tara, suddenly very eager to show Tara exactly how much she lover her.

* * *

><p>The girls spent the rest of the early morning making love to one another and drifting in and out of sleep. They were caught up in their own world, their mutual bond growing ever stronger.<p>

They snuggled close, facing each other while Tara lazily traced a finger along Willow's hairline, "You have the sexiest widow's peak," she whispered. Willow glanced at Tara and arched her eyebrows. "I'm serious," Tara said as she continued the idle tracing, "It…it's you; unique and one of the things I love about you."

Willow began to blush, "What other things do you love?"

"Hmm, I love your luscious lips," Tara said as she traced Willow's lips. "I love your adorable freckles," The blonde ran the pad of her index finger down the bridge of Willow's nose. "And your eyes..." She finished as she kissed Willow gently.

Willow gazed dreamily at her lover, "I love _you_, Tara," Kissing her lightly before continuing, "I love your sexy half smile and the way you bite your bottom lip when your lost in thought, and your touch..." Willow kissed Tara on the cheek, "But most of all…I love that you love me."

Tara swallowed hard and closed her eyes, but it wasn't in time and a lone tear dripped down her cheek. Willow smiled sweetly and wiped the tear away, gently kissing her again. Nothing else was said as they lay forehead to forehead and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later the shrill ring of Willow's cell awakened them. Willow grunted as she slapped her hand around on the nightstand, blindly trying to locate her phone.<p>

"Hello," She mumbled.

"Hey it's Hunt, sorry to wake you, but Milo is here and he wants to come up. I don't know how much longer I can keep him down here."

"Ermmm, give us about ten minutes, ok?"

"Sure, but hurry because I have to leave soon."

"Where's Eli?"

"He's busy with Dad, Mom is already cooking, Stella is out with friends-"

"Ok, ok…got it. I guess I'm designated babysitter," Willow grumbled.

"Technically he's supposed to be hanging out with Mom, but you know he'd rather be with you."

Willow sighed deeply, "I know…ten minutes," she mumbled as she hung up the phone; placing it back on the nightstand.

"Everything ok Sweetie?" Tara asked, snuggling to Willow's side.

Willow smiled, running her fingers through Tara's hair, "Yeah, everything is perfect. Love you Baby."

"Ummm, love you too."

"Do I say that too much?" Willow asked.

Tara felt her breath catch when she saw uncertain look in Willow's eyes, "No sweetie, you could never say it too much."

"Good, because I like saying it."

"And I like hearing it, almost as much as I like to say it," Tara whispered, punctuating the last sentence with a lingering kiss, "I love you Willow…forever."

"Forever just doesn't seem long enough…" Willow let the words linger as she kissed Tara again. They hadn't discussed any long-term plans for the future and this was weighing heavily on Willow. She would be graduating in seven months and what then? She decided that now wasn't the time to bring it up, but the discussion loomed and Willow worried. "We need to get dressed, Milo is coming up in a few minutes. I guess we're babysitting today."

"I thought we were cooking?"

Willow chuckled at Tara's puzzled expression, "I think we're doing both. Welcome to the world of the youngest child. No one ever _asks_ you, they _tell_ you what you're doing. Ugh, I'm exhausted."

Tara giggled, "You didn't seem so tired earlier." She teased as she used her fingers to draw circles on Willow's bare stomach.

"Ummmmm, earlier…" Willow turned in Tara's arms grinning and kissed her soundly. "I wish we could stay like this all day. No, scratch that…I wish we could stay naked and in bed forever."

"That is a nice thought, but I think at some point, we'd need to shower."

"Speaking of, we kinda need to right now. Wanna take turns?"

Tara nodded, "I'll go first?"

"Ummhmm," Willow moaned, as Tara began to roll out of bed, "Wait…c'mere," Willow grinned like the Cheshire Cat and pulled her back into the bed; placing her hands on Tara's cheeks and kissing her tenderly. Breaking the kiss, Willow began to giggle.

"What?" Tara asked.

"You still smell like me. Hold on…" Willow leaned over and opened the drawer on her nightstand; pulling out a box of baby wipes, "…here, just in case.

Tara pouted and reluctantly wiped her face, "I'm gonna miss you on me."

"I know, but you know, Milo…" Willow's words lingering as she wiped her own face.

Tara smiled and acknowledged Willow's concern, kissing her one last time before rolling out of bed. She found their robes and put hers on before tossing Willow's over to her.

"Thanks Baby and just in time too," Willow stood and wrapped her robe tight, hearing Milo's feet thudding on the stairs. A few seconds later the little boy burst through the door and threw himself at Willow, knocking her back onto the bed.

"Woah! What's the furry hurry?" She asked.

Milo was lying on top of Willow and giggled happily, "You're funny Aunt Will."

Willow laughed at his goofy expression, "And you're a silly little boy!" She flipped him onto the bed and tickled him senseless.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the girls were still busy in the kitchen with Sheila. Milo, having lost interest long ago, passed out watching TV on the living room couch and was sleeping soundly.<p>

Tara had been slightly intimidated about spending time in the kitchen with the accomplished Rosenberg women; it most definitely was not her forte. Luckily for her she had an incredibly sweet girlfriend that always gave her easy things to do. Tara followed Willow's directions explicitly, mostly chopping and peeling with the occasional mixing. Tara worked diligently along side Willow listening to her chat amicably with Sheila about numerous subjects, from idle town gossip to Willow's upcoming softball season. It was the first time in 4 days that the conversation flowed comfortably and without their trademark tension. Sheila seemed more relaxed and at ease than she had been on previous days. Sheila had even caught them getting snuggly once or twice and had not reacted in the slightest. Tara couldn't imagine what had brought on this change, but she was happy about it nonetheless.

"Willow, are you going shopping with us on Friday morning?" Sheila asked as she carefully poured the pumpkin pie mixture into a pie shell.

Willow stopped what she was doing and turned to her mother, "You are kidding right?"

"Honey, I never kid about shopping. Especially on Black Friday, after all, it _is_ a family tradition."

"Mom, how can you even ask me after what happened the last time I went!" The horrified look on Willow's face made Tara giggle.

"What happened?" Tara asked curiously.

Willow turned her head towards Tara, "Your girlfriend almost lost an eye, that's what happened."

"Oh Willow, you're exaggerating. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I warned you to watch out for the crazies."

Tara peered at Willow quizzically, "To my mother, shopping is an Olympic sport and she is an insane Black Friday-aholic," Sheila was amused with Willow's dramatic rendition, "You go ahead and laugh Mom, but you know it's true. See Tare, every year she scours the sale ads, then outlines a shopping plan based on priority. She then draws up a layout of the store, divides it into quadrants and assigns us all a section. And when I say all, I mean Rachael and I."

"Don't forget Mrs. Lindenbaum," Sheila added.

"Oh yes, your partner in crime. Anyway, a few years ago Wal-Mart had a laptop on sale for $199 and I got assigned that particular quadrant. We got to the store at 3 o'clock in the morning and split off to our assigned areas. The laptops were covered in thick black plastic wrap, in the middle of the home appliances isle on a couple of wooden pallets."

"How did you know it was the laptops if they were covered?" Tara asked as she chopped celery.

"I had a mole inside the store that called me the night before with their exact location," Sheila said proudly.

"See what I mean? Ok, so there were maybe a dozen people gathered around the pallet when I got there and I settled in behind them. I was bored and pulled out my phone to play a game. Well, after about an hour I looked up to find that there were easily a hundred people now hanging out and I was right in the middle of this crowd. Everything was fine, people were chatting and laughing when out of nowhere two employees show up with a pallet jack and are taking the laptops. That's when all hell broke loose!" Willow paused for effect before continuing, "They started to take the stack and this woman, who apparently had been there, since like 9pm the night before, suddenly flung herself on top of the boxes and wouldn't let go."

"That sounds…intense. What happened next?" Tara was riveted.

"Well, she grabbed on and sunk her fingers into the plastic and they carted her away with the laptops. She was literally on top kicking and screaming while people tried to pull her off. It was insane and all I wanted to do was get the hell out of there, but I was stuck in the middle of this surging mob. It was horrible, like something you see on the nightly news, everyone was shouting and pushing. All I could do was move with them and that's when it happened. As the crowd pushed forward they knocked into the appliances and the boxes went flying in all directions. I happen to look up and got hit straight in the face with a deluxe toaster oven!"

Tara began to giggle, "Seriously?"

"Yes! It's not funny and I have the scars to prove it!" The redhead shouted indignantly.

"Oh for crying out loud, it was a tiny scratch," Sheila added, "It barely bled."

"Tiny scratch? I ended up with a black eye! Look Tare, right here…give me your finger," the blonde complied as Willow took Tara's finger and ran it under her right eye. "Right there, feel that?"

"Umm ok…yes," Tara answered, glancing at Sheila who rolled her eyes, "I think I feel…something," she said placating her girlfriend; because in reality, she felt and saw absolutely nothing.

"Ah ha! You see Mom…injured."

"So what happened to the crazy lady?" Tara asked.

"Well, it was chaos after that. They wheeled her into the back with the laptops and then the next thing I know the cops were hauling her out of the store in handcuffs. Needless to say, my Black Friday shopping days were _over_ and I don't ever intend on going again."

Sheila sighed, "Yes and you've put a serious crimp in my ability to get what I want, especially this year. Jeff won't let Rachael go, he says he won't risk the baby."

"And he's right," Willow agreed.

"Oh phooey!" Sheila replied as the phone rang and she crossed the room to answer it.

Willow looked at Tara with pleading, puppy dog eyes, "You believe me, don't you baby?"

"Oh sweetie, of course I do. You poor, delicate little flower," Tara teased, kissing under Willow's right eye.

"Oh shush you!" Willow replied and playfully swatted Tara on the butt.

* * *

><p>With the majority of cooking behind them, Willow, Tara and Sheila took a much-needed break and sat down with a late lunch on the patio out by the pool so they could keep an eye on Milo. The three women had spent hours in the kitchen making everything that could be made early from the green bean casserole, to the 4 pies to the cranberry sauce, and they were worn out. For Tara, it was something of a major accomplishment and she was quite proud of herself.<p>

When she was little, she and her mother had always gone out; then later they had their meals catered or attended lavish parties. In recent years, since her mother's death, Tara had kept the holidays low key, spending them with friends or going on vacation. She was definitely excited about a good old-fashioned family holiday.

"I need to use the restroom. Does anyone need anything while I'm inside?" Willow asked.

Both Sheila and Tara shook their heads as Willow turned, running a hand across Tara's shoulder as she headed for the house.

"Wow, that child is fearless," Tara commented as she watched Milo do a flip off one of the platforms of his play set.

Sheila smiled, "He reminds me of Grayson at that age…he was a handful."

Tara returned Sheila's smile as they sat in a comfortable silence. "Did you always want a large family, Sheila?"

"Oh heavens no, I was a career girl; graduated from A&M at the top of my class…I had all kinds of big plans."

Tara furrowed her brow curiously, "What did you get your degree in?"

"Business management with a minor in marketing. I got a job at United Pipeline as a marketing manager right out of college, which was unheard of for a woman in the 1970's." Sheila paused, her eyes staring blankly as she recalled the story of her past, "Ira and I met in college my junior year, he was a year behind me, and I got him on at UP after he graduated."

"So, he's still there?"

"Umm hmm, he's a regional VP in charge of finance. We got married a year later, had Rachael and the rest as they say…is history." Sheila leaned back in her chair, taking a long sip of her iced tea as she watched Milo play.

"So, you never went back to work?" Tara asked, realizing all at once the driven executive had chosen family over career. She wondered if Sheila really had a choice in the matter; thinking about what it used to be like for women, being forced to choose between the two.

Sheila chuckled slightly, "No, I was too busy raising all these kids," glancing at Tara, Sheila noticed a look of sadness on her face, "I know what you're thinking Tara, but I don't have any regrets; raising this family, was the best thing I've ever done."

Tara snapped out of her thoughts and stammered, "Oh n-no, I didn't mean…"

"I understand, you're a successful and driven young woman…so is Willow. She's wanted to be a vet since she was little; it's all she's ever talked about."

Tara nodded, "I understand it's four more years of med school?" She asked, though it was more like a statement. She was really just trying to keep the conversation going, happy that she was finally communicating with the elder Rosenberg.

"Yes, four more years of-"

Sheila was cut off mid sentence as Willow returned to the table, "Four more years of what?" The redhead asked.

"…of vet school." Sheila finished.

Willow stiffened and fidgeted nervously, deciding that the best course of action was to just change the subject altogether, "Y-yeah…r-right…vet school. Oh Mom, I almost forgot! Did you pick up my prescription? You know, the allergy meds?"

Sheila scrunched her face, "Oh shoot! I completely forgot and I think the pharmacy closes early today."

"Oh umm, that's ok. Tara and I can go pick it up before they close. No problem, right baby?" Willow said quickly.

Tara smiled and nodded at her girlfriend, but the sudden change in Willow's demeanor did not go unnoticed. Willow's reaction was odd, to say the least and Tara was perplexed as to what had caused the sudden shift; knowing that now was not the time to probe any further, she decided to drop it and not push Willow. Not that she really had a choice in the matter, since Willow had already changed the subject.


	47. Ch 47 No Sweating In The Spotlight

_**Hey All...Thanks so much for your continued support and your lovely feedback. It is much appreciated, as **_**_always. Still several more Texas chapters left, I know it seems like a long time since they were in LA, but it's just so much fun to write Willow's family! Anyway, onward we go...enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 47: No Sweating in the Spotlight<strong>_

By the time Willow and Tara returned from picking up the prescription, Hunter had also returned with Willow's maternal grandparents. Rachael and Jeff were there, as well as Grayson, Eli and Milo.

"H-Hey we're back," Willow said awkwardly to the room full of relatives.

"Oh my goodness, there she is!" Willow's grandmother shouted, moving quickly across the room to greet her youngest granddaughter.

"Hi Nana Addy," Willow barely got the words out before she was smothered in a grandmotherly induced hug.

Nana Adele stepped back, taking both of Willow's hands and pulling them out from her sides, "Let me look at you; such a beautiful little willow tree."

"It's good to see you too Nana-" Willow was abruptly cut off as her grandmother brushed her aside; her sights firmly set on Tara.

"This must be the girlfriend I'm hearing so much about," Adele stopped just in front of Tara looking her over with a scrutinizing twinkle in her light hazel eyes.

The woman's eyes finally settling on Tara's chest, "Well, I can certainly see why you choose Tara, she is definitely abundant in _all_ the right places."

"NANA!" Willow shouted, turning beet red with a look of complete horror on her face as she frenziedly thrust her hand in front of Tara's chest, as if to shield her from prying eyes.

Adele looked at Willow questioningly as if what she said was the most normal thing in the world, "What? Why back in my day I was quite perky as well," She sighed, "Now I could get a mammogram and a pedicure at the same time."

The reaction around the room was a mixture of giggles and shock. Ira simply closed his eyes, rubbing his temple gingerly and taking a long sip of beer. Rachael's hand was tightly clasped over her mouth and Hunter snorted with laughter.

Willow was only worried about one reaction specifically. She knew that even though Tara was used to being in the spotlight and was generally outgoing, she had a shy side when it came to social interaction. Especially where Willow's family was concerned.

To say that Tara was embarrassed was putting it mildly, but Willow's protective reaction was so cute that Tara instantly softened, "Hello, I'm Tara Maclay. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes dear, I know who you are. I watch that Laurel Grant tramp around every week blowing through men like the wind," Adel stated dryly.

"NANA…SERIOUSLY! Tara is NOT a tramp!"

Adele, ignoring her granddaughter completely, took Tara by the hand, "Come sit with me dear, I want to discuss some things with you," leading her over to the couch across the room.

Willow stood rooted to the spot, with her mouth opening and closing, completely speechless. She turned when she heard her father clear his throat, but he didn't speak. He simply held up his hand, offering his bottle of beer to his daughter; who took it gratefully and chugged the remainder.

* * *

><p>"Well, <em>that<em> went well," Willow exhaled and dropped into the papasan chair in the corner of her room, as she watched Tara root through her suitcase looking for clean pajamas.

"Umm hmm," Tara said, smiling sweetly, "I particularly liked it when Grandpa Leo pulled his pants down so you could check the mole on his ass. He does know you're studying to be a vet, right?"

"Oh God, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!" Willow sank deeper in the chair with her arms crossed and a huge pout on her face.

Tara giggled, amused at her girlfriend's theatrics. "Well, at least you didn't get lectured on the consequences of 'tramping' around with random men."

Willow looked at Tara sympathetically, "I'm so sorry baby. She's old and she doesn't understand."

"Oh, she understands just fine. I think she just likes to feign ignorance so she can get away with saying whatever she likes."

"You're probably right. Maybe we can just pack up and leave tonight?"

"And miss the pajama party?" Tara smirked at the frightened look on Willow's face, "Here, put these on before she comes up here and tries to dress us."

Willow lay in the chair, groaning, as the pj's Tara threw to her landed in her lap. She inspected the clothing and looked at Tara with arched eyebrows, "Where did you find these?" She asked as she held the well worn Scooby Doo pajama's up towards her girlfriend.

Tara giggled lightly, "In your dresser drawer. Pretty please?" She asked batting her eyelashes and poking out her bottom lip.

Willow locked eyes with her love and knew that she could deny her nothing. Smiling sweetly, Willow agreed and peeled herself out of the chair to get changed. She finished dressing and put her hair up in a ponytail when she felt warm arms snake around her belly and squeeze her tight.

Tara rested her chin on Willow's shoulder; leaning in to gently kiss her neck, "You are so adorably sexy in these pajama's, I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you," She said seductively; slipping her hands under the thin cotton top and rubbing them across the soft skin of Willow's stomach.

Willow moaned, "Mmmmm, keep that up and we'll never make it downstairs." She turned in Tara's arms, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pressing their lips together. They stayed there kissing for several minutes, before reluctantly breaking apart and heading downstairs to join the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>"HA! JENGA!" The redhead shouted as Rachael pulled a block out and toppled the entire stack.<p>

"Damn it!" Rachael exclaimed.

Willow puffed her chest out, "That's three in a row."

"I'm done getting my ass kicked by my baby sister, let's sing."

Willow gulped audibly, glancing over to Tara, who was playing a game of Spades with Nana Addy, Sheila, and Ira, while Grandpa Leo and Jeff napped and the boys played video games.

Tara caught Willow's eye and smirked, remembering Willow's playful singing earlier in the week and what it led to.

"Ok everyone, it's time for Bingo Karaoke!" Rachael exclaimed.

Ira tossed his cards on the table, "It's just as well," he said, exhaling deeply stood and stretched, "We were getting our butts kicked anyway."

"Willow, I just may have to take Tara back to Florida with me. She's an excellent card partner."

Willow smiled proudly as she placed her hands on Tara's shoulders, "Sorry, Nana…this one's all mine," She said as she placed a kiss on the top of Tara's head.

Tara smiled, squeezing one of Willow's hands and looking up questioningly, "Honey, what's bingo karaoke?"

Willow sighed and blew some stray hair off her forehead, "It's a torturous game invented by my older siblings to torment those of us that are vocally impaired. Everyone throws their name in a hat, then we each pull a name out and we get to choose a song for that person to sing while my parents and grandparents act as judges. It's a pre-Thanksgiving tradition…pajama party, games, and karaoke. Think of it as the really bad outtakes of American Idol. Oh, I almost forgot…you get extra points for your performance as well."

"Is there a prize if you win?"

Grayson interrupted, "Yep! You get out of cleaning tomorrow after dinner and you get to choose who does what. You know, assign random jobs? You also get to choose someone to sit out with you. So much fun lounging in front of the TV watching these guys schlep in the kitchen," Grayson said, with a self-satisfying grin plastered across his face.

"See? This is how I end up doing dishes every friggin' year," Willow grumbled.

"Awwww, poor wittle baby sis," Grayson teased, "It's not our fault the awesome voice fairy stopped at number four. Hey Tara, have you heard Will sing? Her voice can shatter glass…and not in a good way."

Willow stiffened; taking a defensive stance as the red began creeping up her neck and into her face. She hated being teased; especially in front of Tara and especially by Grayson, who had made a sport out of it. Over the years, Grayson had occasionally used the teasing of his little sister to boost his ego and enhance his arrogant demeanor. It had lessened with age and maturity, but still spilled out every so often.

Before Willow could speak, Tara came to her defense; a tad irritated with how Grayson was trying to belittle her girlfriend, "As a matter of fact I have and there was no broken glass involved." Smiling sweetly and repeating her earlier move by wrapping her arms around Willow from behind and kissing her on the cheek, "Besides, you already won the ultimate first prize, didn't you baby?"

A giant grin began to spread across Willow's face when she realized what Tara was getting at, "Hmm, I believe I did," She replied smugly.

It had become apparent to Tara that Grayson was incredibly jealous, she'd openly gawking at her and winking several times throughout the course of the evening. She could only hope that Willow had not seen any of it, fearing a full on fistfight. Tara wasn't sure what Willow would do if she caught Grayson openly flirting with her.

Willow twisted and returned Tara's kiss before untangling herself and retreating to the kitchen to refill their drinks, leaving Tara alone with Grayson.

"You know Tara, we could team up and bury the rest of these guys. Then you and I could enjoy some non-cleaning couch time tomorrow," Grayson whispered, wriggling his eyebrows and grinning.

Tara couldn't believe how brazen Grayson had become. _Unbelievable!_ She thought; deciding to put an end to his ridiculous behavior once and for all.

She leaned in and returned the whisper, "See, here's the thing…I'm already on another team and my uh, teammate, would be very upset if she happened to find out that you tried to recruit me."

Grayson's sly little smirk never faltered, "Tara, come on, you're an uber celebrity goddess. Do you really want to end up doing dishes with my little sister?"

Tara looked him straight in the eyes, now knowing exactly how Willow had felt about ten minutes earlier, "Dishes? Oh, we won't be doing _any_ dishes," she said as she took one of his hands in hers and looked it over.

"Hey, what's with that?" Willow asked when she returned with their refilled drinks.

"Oh, I was just admiring Grayson's hands, because about this time tomorrow…they'll look like that of an eighty year old man from all the dishes he's gonna have to wash."

Willow snorted and giggled, poking her tongue out between her teeth, "Better use Palmolive Bro. You know, for those dish pan hands?" Ignoring Grayson as he began to speak, Tara took her drink and entwined her hand with Willow's; as they turned away and went to sit down in an over sized chair.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, Tara was staring blankly trying to keep a somewhat pleasant look on her face and Willow was sitting with her fingers in her ears as Jeff choked out a less than stellar rendition of Aerosmith's Dream On.<p>

Tara reached over and pulled on Willow's right hand, "No way you get to plug your ears," she hissed, "This is all your fault…you chose the song, now you have to suffer through it, just like the rest of us."

Willow reluctantly complied with Tara's request and removed the remaining finger. She figured it wasn't so bad; after already having sat through Rachael's squeaky version of Popular, from Wicked and Eli attempting to hit the high notes in RainOn My Parade, the Barbara Streisand classic.

Once finished, Jeff took a bow and everyone clapped. Hunter was up next and he performed a rousing version of Footloose, complete with part of the Kevin Bacon dance. The three remaining _contestants_ knew he would be hard to beat.

"Ok, Willow…you're up!" Ira exclaimed, "Eli, what song did you choose for your sister?"

Eli grinned, "I choose Shoop, by Salt-n-Pepa."

Willow's head shot up and her eyes went wide, "What? Thanks a lot Eli, you know I can't rap!"

Tara covered her mouth with her hand, in an attempt to stifle a laugh; the mere thought of her girlfriend rapping was enough to push her over the edge.

"Et tu Tara, et tu?" Willow said as she rose from the chair, to take her place in front of the TV.

"You can do it baby," The blonde encouraged.

Willow looked up at Tara while fiddling with the mic, "You do know what this song is about, right?"

Tara shot Willow a sweet lopsided smile and winked as Willow continued to grumble under her breath. The song finally started and Willow struggled in the beginning; rolling her eyes at certain lyrics until she finally got the rhythm down and began dancing around. She got several wolf whistles when she gyrated her hips and behind to coincide with the lyrics. The song finally ended and she received a round of applause, especially from her girlfriend; who was completely turned on by the provocative dancing.

Willow grinned widely, taking a bow and returning to her spot next to Tara where she received a quick peck on the cheek. "Your turn Gray,' Willow said, practically bouncing up and down on her seat, "What'd you pick for him Tare?"

As luck would have it, Tara had chosen Grayson's name and would not tell Willow her song choice until it was time for him to sing.

A wicked grin spread across Tara's face, "I choose Sweet Transvestite, from The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

The entire room erupted with laughter as Grayson turned white as a sheet and his mouth fell open in shock.

Willow was beside herself, clutching her stomach in hysterics. She couldn't imagine her super macho brother singing such a song, "Oh. My. God! You are awesome baby! Just one of the many reasons why I love you so much," Willow proclaimed, taking Tara's face in her hands and kissing her soundly on the lips.

No one was paying too much attention to them, except for Sheila; who had heard Willow's second declaration of love in as many days. She visibly stiffened and the smile fell from her face, "Ok, ok…can we please just get on with this. It's getting late."

The group managed to pull themselves together just as the music started and Grayson attempted to keep up with the racy lyrics and just get through in one piece. When the song finally ended, he simply dropped the mic and returned to his seat, receiving numerous catcalls and teasing from his siblings.

Finally it was Tara's turn and she waited anxiously for Hunter to announce his song choice.

Hunter smiled and winked at Tara, "I chose Come Out Tonight, by Melissa Etheridge.

"GAH! This is SO unfair...it's a conspiracy! I think you guys have some sort of alliance or something," Grayson grumbled.

"Ok Tara, show us what cha got!" Ira announced, completely ignoring his eldest son's childish protests.

To say that Tara was thrilled was putting it mildly, not only did she know the song by heart, but it matched their situation perfectly. She knew that she would be able to sing it with passion and sing it directly to Willow.

As the song played, Tara didn't even bother to look at the lyrics on the screen. She kept her eyes trained on Willow and belted out the song as if she'd written it herself. She definitely gave Melissa Etheridge a run for her money.

Willow giggled at Tara's theatrics when she pointed and gestured towards Willow while enhancing certain lyrics. Willow had never really heard Tara sing or perform live before, in any capacity and she was completely entranced. Tara's eyes were dark, seductive and burned into Willow; causing the redhead's breath to quicken and her heart to pound in her chest. Tara could really sing and Willow was mesmerized.

When the song finally ended, all of Willow's siblings were on their feet, clapping and cheering. At the judge's table, Ira stood and cheered for Tara as well, "BINGO!" He shouted, "I think we have a winner!"

Willow engulfed Tara in a giant hug, jumping up and down, "No dishes! No dishes! Woo Hoo!"

Tara returned the hug and squeezed the happy redhead tightly, "No sweetie, no dishes for us," She panted still a bit out of breath.

Grayson came over to congratulate Tara; taking her hand and giving her a royal bow, "I like you Maclay. Not only can you take it, but you can dish it out as well. Yep, you're gonna fit in just fine around here." His eyes met Willow's and he smiled, giving her a nod of approval.

* * *

><p>As the evening was winding down, everyone began going his or her separate ways. Rachael, Jeff, Eli and Milo headed out to their respective homes with a promise to their mother of being back mid morning on Thanksgiving Day. Willow's parents and grandparents eventually retreated to their bedrooms for some much needed rest before the big day.<p>

"Hey, you guys up for a movie?" Hunter asked Willow and Tara. Getting a nod from both girls in unison.

"What about me?" Grayson asked.

"Uh, I thought you were heading home."

"Well, that all depends on the movie," Grayson responded.

"How about 127 hours? I haven't seen it yet and it's supposed to be really good." Hunter said.

Everyone nodded their approval and they settled in to watch. Willow and Tara snuggled together in the big chair under a blanket with Hunter and Grayson on the couch.

* * *

><p>A little over two hours later as images of the real hiker rolled across the screen, tears were dripping down both of Willow's cheeks. Tara smiled tenderly, reaching out to wipe the tears away.<p>

"I'm sorry," Willow sniffled, trying to hide the emotional moment from her brothers.

"Oh sweetie, for what?"

"For being such a blubbering baby," Willow whispered.

Tara continued stroking her girlfriend's check, "I wouldn't have you any other way," She said, as she wrapped an arm around Willow and snuggled her close.

Willow melted into Tara's comforting arms and warm embrace; feeling happy and loved.


	48. Ch 48 Pangs

_**Chapter 48: Pangs**_

Thanksgiving morning came quickly and the girls found themselves up and out at the stables early. Willow volunteered to take on horse duties so Eli didn't have to make two trips out to the ranch and Tara volunteered to keep her girlfriend company. It took about an hour to get the horses fed, out to pasture and stables mucked. Returning to the house they showered, dressed and ate a light breakfast before setting out in Sheila's car to pick up Willow's Aunt Gertrude.

"So, this Aunt is your Mom's sister?" Tara asked.

"She's actually Nanna Addy's sister, so I guess that makes her my great aunt? I dunno. Anyway, she's about five years older than Addy and not quite firing on all cylinders…if you know what I mean," She said with a chuckle.

"And she still lives by herself?"

"Umm hmm, refuses to move. She's lived on that property for a million years and flat out refuses to leave. It's actually the house my Mom grew up in."

"Really?"

"Yep, it's _the_ family estate. See, my grandparents bought the property when they moved here from Pennsylvania back in the fifties; Gert was a toddler and my Mom was born in the house a few years later. Anyway, there is another small house on the property that Gerty lived in until my grandparents moved to Florida, about twenty-five years ago. Since then, she's lived in the main house."

"She never married?" Tara asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Willow smiled, "I know…I've always wondered. She's always had lot's of _lady friends_, but I never asked; I just figured it was none of my business. Different generation, ya know?"

"So, if all you guys were here, why did your grandparents move to Florida?"

"Grandpa Leo's company transferred him. He worked for Kovar Pharmaceuticals and they moved their head quarters there so he had to go or give up his pension. Anyway, by the time he was ready to retire they'd fallen in love with Florida and decided to stay."

"What about your Dad? Are his parents close by as well?"

"Umm hmm, about twenty minutes away."

"So, w-who all is going to be there today?"

"Willow sighed, blowing her hair off her forehead, "Well, let's see, my aunt and uncle that you already met, the twins, both sets of grandparents, Gerty, and all of us…about 22 people in all."

Tara nodded silently and sank back in her seat; her eyes drifting to the passing landscape. "Hey, are you ok?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking how lucky you are to know you're family history and actually have a family estate. It's pretty cool."

Willow nodded and smiled, turning onto a dirt road and pulling up to an old farmhouse. She threw the car in park and shut off the engine. She knew that Tara's past and family history was a touchy subject, so she simply brought Tara's hand to her mouth and reassuringly kissed her knuckles, "You're my family now Tare and we'll make our own history."

Tara's face flushed and she suddenly felt tingly, "I love you so much Will, I…I look at you and my heart feels like it's going to burst; like I can't possibly love you any more. Then you say something like that and…and I fall even more in love with you."

Willow's bright green eyes shined with love as she pulled Tara close and hugged her tightly, "Love you too baby…very, very much." Willow finally pulled back and removed the keys from the ignition, "I guess we need to go in and get my aunt. Ready to get your crazy on?"

* * *

><p>Tara was curious about the house that Sheila grew up in and examined it intently. The house was typical of the time in which it was built; a white, wood frame, southern style two-story home with an expansive wrap around porch that was decorated with aging wicker furniture.<p>

The girls stood side by side as Willow opened the screen door and rapped on the interior door, "Aunt Gert! It's me, Willow!" The redhead shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…keep you're pants on," said the muffled voice from somewhere inside.

The door swung open and an older woman with long grey hair greeted them. Tara smiled to herself at the woman's appearance. Where Adele had been perfectly kempt; from her head to her toes, Gertrude seem the exact polar opposite. Willow's aunt was wearing bright orange tennis shoes, green polyester pants with a black Thanksgiving themed sweater and a white long sleeved shirt underneath; even thought it was nearly eighty degrees out. Topping off the horribly mismatched ensemble was a red and gold knit cap. The woman, despite her age, was slender and seemed fit; Tara could clearly see where Willow got her build.

They were greeted warmly and Introductions were made. Aunt Gerty invited them in and then proceeded to scurry about the cluttered interior rambling and giggling to herself. She picked up random items and handed them to Willow and Tara until they were completely bogged down; then asked them to change several light bulbs around the interior and out on the porch. Willow was exasperated trying to chase the woman down in an attempt to get her out of the house and into the car when Tara, sensing her girlfriend's frustration, graciously intervened.

"Aunt Gerty, the casserole smells wonderful. Can I help you get it ready to go?" She said as she took Gerty by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

Willow quickly finished the bulb replacement mission and then put Gerty's bags into the car before joining them, "Ok ladies, are we all set to go?" She asked as she watched Tara covering the last of three pans in foil; even though they all had matching lids on them already. Stacking them on top of each other, she handed all three to Willow. Then took Gerty by the hand and led towards the front door.

"Willow dear, did you bring that pretty horse of yours? Gerty asked.

Willow glanced at Tara with a goofy look on her face as the blonde bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh, "No Aunt Gerty, I drove my Mom's car."

"Oh it's just as well," she said looking up at Tara and smiling sweetly, "I'm not wearing the proper riding boots anyway. Papa gave me the most wonderful boots for Christmas a few years ago."

Tara caught Willow's eye and the redhead just shrugged her shoulders and made another face; knowing full well that her great grandfather had never celebrated Christmas a day in his life. Willow knew from stories that Nanna Addy had told her about her parents being devout Jews and how they had migrated from Germany in the 1930's.

"Maybe I should go get them just in case…" Gerty mumbled.

"NO!" Both Willow and Tara shouted in unison; having finally gotten the old woman out of the house. "I mean, it's just that everyone's waiting and Artemis always gets Thanksgiving off..." Willow's voice trailed as she fumbled for an explanation and rolled her eyes.

Once in the car, Willow engaged the child locks on the back doors and windows…just in case. As they drove, Gerty rambled on about mailboxes, Easter eggs and wire hangers until they finally arrived back at the ranch. Willow practically leapt from the vehicle; she'd never been happier to be home before in her entire life.

* * *

><p>By noon the house was filling with relatives and the festivities were in full swing. Willow's paternal grandparents, Solomon and Miriam Rosenberg, arrived and it turned out that Grandpa Sol was also a Grant's Park fan and chewed Tara's ear for the better part of an hour. She was finally able to escape to the kitchen under the premise of getting a drink when the back door flew open and Milo charged through.<p>

"Hey Milo!" Tara called out cheerfully.

"Hi," He replied with an angry pout on his face.

Tara kneeled down in front of him to adjust his little bowtie, "Well, aren't you a handsome little devil."

"You have no idea!" Grayson grumbled as he limped through the door behind them.

Milo whipped his head towards his uncle and glared; ripping himself away from Tara and angrily marching towards the living room.

Tara stood and brushed herself off, "Wow, what was that all about?"

Grayson simply stared at Tara with a big goofy grin on his face, "Hi Tara, Happy Thanksgiving."

Tara looked at him quizzically, "Hi Grayson and Happy Thanksgiving. Are you ok?" She asked.

Grayson nodded, "You look really nice today. That color-"

Before he could finish, Bambi entered through the door behind him, "Grayson honey, now I need you to take this dish before I break a nail!"

Grayson glanced at Tara sheepishly as he turned to take the baking dish from his girlfriend.

Once divested of the Corning ware, Bambi set her sights on Tara, "Well hey there darlin!" She shouted and pulled the blonde into a hug; as if they were long lost friends.

"H-Hi Bambi," Tara stammered as Bambi squeezed her tighter.

"Hey, what's going on with Mi…lo?" Willow asked with a shocked expression crossing her face as she tried to comprehend exactly why the cleavagly slut bomb was squeezing her girlfriend.

"I asked him to help me carry something in from the car and the little buggar kicked the shit out of me," Grayson said.

Willow quirked one side of her mouth sarcastically and tilted her head, "Gray, come on, he's just a little boy and obviously something is bothering him."

"Well, I'd say ask his parents, but they're too busy…arguing," Grayson said as he and Willow moved towards the window at the same time.

Willow let out a long sigh, "What are they arguing about?"

"No idea, but it looks pretty intense," He said as he craned his neck to see if Eli and Stella were still at it.

"And so it begins…" Willow mumbled as she turned around, to find her girlfriend still cornered by the platinum blonde. Bambi was telling Tara all about her '_acting_' abilities and asking if maybe Tara could put in a word for her. She pulled some modeling shots out of a manila envelope and thrust them into Tara's hands; making the actress promise to give them to the _'right'_ people in hopes that she could get a guest spot on Tara's show.

A horrified looked briefly flashed across Tara's face and Willow knew it was time to rescue her from Bambi's crazed rambling.

"Hey baby, can you give me a hand with this stuff please?" Willow asked.

"No problem sweetie. Um, excuse me," She smiled sweetly and made her way across the kitchen to Willow; mouthing '_thank you_' along the way.

Willow handed Tara a spoon and instructed her to stir something in a pot on the stove. She had no idea what it was or if it even needed stirring or not, but she had to make good on her initial request of needing Tara's help. The ploy worked and Bambi grabbed Grayson by the shirtsleeve and led him out of the kitchen; lest her assistance be necessary as well.

Once they were out of sight, Willow lifted the lid on the dish that Bambi brought and scrunched up her face, "Ugh, gross!"

"What…?" Tara asked as she turned to see Willow's face scrunched up cautiously sniffing and examining the putrid dish, "What is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I…I think it's some sort of…Shepard's pie?"

Tara leaned in with Willow and pointed, "Well, that looks like a cranberry and I think those are mashed potatoes with…spam? It's hard to tell with all the bacon on top."

"Good God, it's horrible!" Willow chuckled, "Kinda reminds me of the crazy meat trifle that Rachel made on Friends."

"Oh yeah! When the pages of the cookbook stuck together and she put sautéed onions and meat in with the jelly and the whipped topping!"

"And Joey love it!" They both said at the same time as they burst into a fit of giggles.

They were completely caught up and didn't even notice the backdoor open or the person that entered.

"Uh hello, hope I'm not interrupting anything," The young man stammered.

Both girls looked up in unison and the smile instantly fell from Tara's face. "Oh, Robby…hey. We um, we didn't hear you come in," Willow said.

"Hey Will…Tara. Happy Thanksgiving," Robby said as he stood awkwardly with a bottle of wine in his hands, "This uh, this is for your parents."

"Ok, thanks. I guess you can just put it over there," Willow pointed to her left.

"Wow, everything smells great!" He exclaimed as he relaxed a little and casually leaned against the counter. "Did you make your world famous Sweet Potato Casserole?"

Willow smiled slightly and nodded, "Tara, I bet you didn't know that our little Willow was such a fine cook!"

Tara's eyes narrowed and she couldn't help but glare as pangs of jealousy began to consume her. _Our Willow?! Our Willow?! Correction: MY Willow._ Tara thought indignantly. He may have known details from Willow's past, but Tara's knowledge of the redhead ran deeper, more intimate and there was no way she was going to allow him the pleasure of making her feel like an outsider.

Tara's mind began to churn, coming up with all sorts of things she knew about Willow that he would never know; like how she knew exactly where to touch Willow. She knew that when she wound her tongue around to the spot just behind Willow's ears, that it drove the redhead insane. She knew other things-simple things like, how Willow preferred to sleep on her left side and that the pattern of freckles across her stomach resembled a crescent moon; a pattern that Tara had explored thoroughly. Yes, Tara knew things about _her_ Willow that no one else on the planet knew and would never know; especially not _this_ man.

Realizing that she hadn't answered and suddenly feeling childish for letting him get to her, Tara smirked; wrapping an arm possessively around Willow's waist. "As a matter of fact, I do. Willow cooks for me all the time, don't cha sweetie? I especially love her breakfasts," Tara said seductively as she pulled Willow a little closer.

Robby stiffened and was taken aback; crossing his arms across his chest, "Well um, I'm just gonna go see what everyone else is up to," He mumbled as he quickly left the room.

Willow looked at Tara with arched eyebrows and a questioning smile.

Tara ducked her head. "Sorry," She said sheepishly, "He's just so damn smug and I can't believe that he had the balls to show up; especially after what happened last time!"

Willow sighed and ran a smoothing hand across Tara's back, "I know baby, let's just try to relax and enjoy the day, ok?" Willow knew they were in for a very. Long. Day.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, dinner was in full swing with everyone enjoying the huge bounty. Tara sat close to Willow, periodically resting her hand on the redheads thigh and doing her best to ignore Robby; whom she'd caught staring at them on more than one occasion. The atmosphere was laid back and comfortable; even Sheila seemed relaxed.<p>

"So, who's up for Turkey Bowl today?" Grayson announced rubbing his hands together as a rambling chatter broke out across the table.

"Oh man, I totally forgot!" Willow exclaimed.

Robby smirked, "Will, how could you forget about _our_ annual tradition?"

Willow answered Robby's question; keeping her eyes trained on Tara the entire time, "I guess I just had other, more important things on my mind."

Tara met Willow's eyes and responded with an adorable lopsided grin, "So, what's a Turkey Bowl?" She asked.

Robby snorted, "You don't know what a Turkey Bowl is?" He said sarcastically.

Willow's eyes flashed, it was the second time he'd made fun of Tara. She shot him one of her famous _you're dead to me_ glares just as Rachael leaned in and whispered in Robby's ear, "Can I see you in the kitchen, please?" She asked.

A few seconds later, Rachael and Robby were headed for the kitchen as Willow explained to Tara about their annual touch football Thanksgiving tradition.

Once in the kitchen, Rachael spun around, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What?" He responded.

"You know Goddamn well what!" She hissed, "You're trying your hardest to embarrass and belittle Tara. What exactly do you expect to accomplish? Do you really think that's going to get you in Willow's good graces?"

Robby crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Rachael's questioning, "Come on Rachael, you think this is serious? What the hell is _Tara Maclay_ doing here with Willow anyway? I'm just trying to open Willow's eyes; so she can see things for what they really are."

"And what would that be Rob…in your extreme expert opinion, because you seem to have the inside tract on Tara's intentions. I mean, after having spent so much time getting to know her."

"It's not like you know her all that well either. What are you, star struck? You can't see that this is all a game for her and when she gets bored…Willow's out."

Rachael straightened, trying to get a grip on her anger, "No, I don't know Tara all that well, but I do know my sister and I trust her instincts. And I will NOT allow you to ruin this for her. Anyway, what are _your_ intentions Robby? Willow is **GAY**." Robby just stood; staring blankly at Rachael. "Ok, let me spell it out for you. She's into girls and no matter how many stupid little _schemes _you and my mother cook up, at the end of the day, she's coming home to a woman. Period. So you need to get over it." With that she spun and headed back to the dinning room.

When Rachael returned to the table; her face was red and her forehead creased. Willow knew something was up and caught her eye. Rachael softened instantly; shaking her head and giving Willow a soft smile. The redhead nodded in return and went back to her dinner. Several minutes later, a grumpy looking Robby returned and Willow knew that her sister had pulled him aside to give him a stern talking to on her behalf. She found herself wishing that she had been a fly on the wall for that particular conversation.

With dinner winding down, everyone began the task of cleaning up. The grandparents and Sheila were exempt; leaving it up to the 'kids.' Sheila retired to the back porch with Adele, her mother-in-law and Gertrude as Ira's brother, Haskell, his wife and the twins had to leave early to attend another event; everyone said their goodbye's and Ira walked them to their car. Tara grabbed Willow by the hand and pulled her into the family room, where they settled in on the couch to watch football with both of Willow's grandfathers. Every now and then, Willow would wander into the kitchen and snap a picture of Grayson; clad in yellow rubber gloves, a pink apron and up to his ears in dishes. While Bambi stood next to him rambling and not _really_ helping to do anything. It was truly Willow's best Thanksgiving ever.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, with the dishes behind him, Grayson collapsed onto the loveseat in the family room and glanced in Willow's direction.<p>

Sitting cross-legged on the couch next to Tara, Willow smirked, "All done bro?" She asked.

Grayson pursed his and nodded his head, "Yeah, with the dishes and now I'm ready to work off a little pent up energy. Ya'll ready or am I dealing with a bunch of pussies here?"

Tara raised her eyebrows as Willow covered her gaping mouth with her right hand, "Such language! Especially for a guy that just took off his apron," she quipped with mock indignation.

"Touché little sis, touché," He replied raising his hands in surrender.

"Do we even have enough people?" Willow asked, "Rachael can't play and the twins had to leave…"

"I think so, Robby and Jeff are a go, so as long as Tara and Molly play we should be good with four each."

"What about Dad?"

"He's gonna ref."

Willow turned to her girlfriend, "Tara?"

Tara smiled and nodded, "I'm in."

Willow flashed Tara a patented 100-watt smile and leapt from the couch, "Come on then, let's go change!" She exclaimed as she pulled Tara up and towards the stairs.

By the time they reached Willow's room, the redhead was babbling a mile a minute, "…so then Hunter threw this awesome pass that Eli caught and then tossed to me for the winning touchdown. It was epic! You should've seen the look on Grayson's face…priceless. He thought they had the win locked up, but NO WAY were we gonna let his team win again." By the time Willow wrapped things up, she noticed Tara sitting on her bed with a visible pout on her lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Willow asked, quickly dropping down next to the blonde, "I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to scare you with all the crazy talking. You don't have to play baby, you don't have to feel...what?"

Tara's lips were curved in an adorable half smile, "Will, I want to play. I just…I wish you didn't have to change out of that outfit. It's um…it's incredibly sexy."

Willow's stomach did several flips as she took in Tara's words and then pressed their lips together; happily surprised with the results of her ensemble. When she put the outfit together, she had no idea the effect it would have on her girlfriend. She just wanted to be comfortable.

Tara, on the other hand, had to physically wipe the drool from her chin when Willow had bounced down the stairs in a knee length lacy cream colored skirt with a studded waist band, brown v-neck blouse and matching brown cowboy boots. It was the third time Willow had worn boots, with shorts or a skirt and the third time Tara thought she'd died and gone to heaven. She wasn't even sure why it was such a turn on; it just was and she couldn't stop staring.

"Ummmm," Willow moaned, "It's been entirely too long since I got to kiss you."

"I second that," Tara mumbled as she captured Willow's lips in a steamy kiss and ran a hand up her thigh and under that lovely skirt.

Willow squirmed and grasped Tara's hand before it had the chance to slide inward, "Ummm Tare, if you do that we'll end up playing our own special game of _touch_ football."

Tara began pressing kisses across Willow's jaw and nipping at her neck, "I know…that's the idea."

Willow giggled when Tara's warm breath tickled her the sensitive spot near her ear, "Not quite the reaction I was fishing for," Tara said.

"Mmmmm, I know baby but, everyone is waiting and they'll know what we're doing if we don't go back and-"

"Shhhh Will, I was just teasing you."

"Oh, duh…sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's ok love, come on," Tara said as she rose; taking Willow's hand and pulling her off the bed, "Let's get changed and go kick some ass."


	49. Ch 49 Friends, Lovers and Brothers

_**Finally an update...yay! Thanks for the reviews... **_

_**SonyaG- I heart you too! **_

**_Tanner12- I think you are by far my most devoted fan and I really appreciate you're feedback. I especially love all the speculation and predictions. I'm not going to say anything for sure, but some of it is right on. Have you been reading my mind? hmm... I will do my best to get chapter 50 out as soon as possible, because this one sorta leaves you hanging. I think you will be pleasantly surprised to see (in chapter 50) who comes to Willow's rescue. Let's just say...Robbie deserves everything he gets and after reading this chapter, I think you'll agree! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 49: Friends, Lovers and Brothers<strong>_

Grayson rolled his eyes for about the tenth time and whined, "Come on Will. Aren't you ready yet?"

Willow gazed up at her brother, "Gray, I have to stretch. I can't get hurt, it's my senior year and I'd actually like to participate. Plus my coach would KILL me if I got injured playing touch football."

"Fine, at least let's draw straws for team captains while we wait," He said.

Ira held out his arm with eight straws clutched in his fist; all appearing to be the same length. "Alright, whoever chooses the longest straws are the team captains. Then we'll toss a coin to see who picks first," Ira announced to the group.

Ira held out his fist as everyone pulled a straw, most of them grimaced with their choice except for the winners, of course. "Well, looks like we have a couple winners, Grayson and Hunter, call it in the air," Their father said referring to the coin toss as he flipped the coin; allowing it to drop to the ground.

"Heads!" Shouted Hunter as the coin flipped through the air and landed tails side up.

Hunter made a face while Grayson beamed; turning towards the group and picking Robby immediately. The same person he'd chosen every time he was a team captain. Grayson and Robby had both played football in high school and both loved the sport. Hunter countered by choosing Willow and in a surprise move, on Grayson's next pick, he chose Tara. Willow's face fell and a slight pout appeared across her lips.

"Looks like you two are gonna have to cut the cord Will," Grayson commented causing several giggles from the others.

Willow shot Grayson a _look_ and then glanced over towards her girlfriend; Tara simply smiled and winked. Willow's face relaxed, seeing that everything was ok with Tara and returned a wink of her own.

Hunter saw his opportunity and picked Elijah next causing Grayson to pick Jeff, with Hunter then choosing Molly; who was none too happy that she was chosen last by her own boyfriend.

Molly cocked her head and rolled her eyes at Hunter. "What? There was a method to my madness." He stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

Willow decided to chime in and try to _help_ Hunter, "Please don't be mad Molly. See, it was actually a great strategic move because as soon as Grayson picked Tara, Hunter _had_ to pick Eli cuz he's a better player. Gray only chose Tara to get under my skin; and he had to choose me because I'm a really good player as well, you know…being an athlete and all. So anyway, he knew Gray would _never_ choose you and he'd get you in the end anyway and-"

"WILLOW!" Hunter shouted, stopping the babble midstream, "Not helping Will…not even a little."

"But…but Hunt, I was just saying…"

Molly giggled and wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze as they all gathered around Ira in the middle of the field holding a cardboard box, "Don't worry Willow, I get it," She laughed.

"Ok," Ira started, "My kids…you know the rules. For those who don't, here's the deal. This is a _friendly_ game," Ira said sternly, putting the emphasis on _friendly_ and eying his children pointedly; all 4 of who's eyes began to wander…looking in any other direction except their fathers. Ira shook his head and continued, "Ok, rushing is allowed, but the pass rusher has to count to five Mississippi's out loud. The quarterback cannot run with the ball past the line of scrimmage, he or she _must_ pass the ball to someone. Mild contact is allowed, but no heavy blocking and no holding. Absolutely NO tackling! Each of you will get a bandana to tuck into the waistband of your pants to use as a flag; as soon as it's pulled, the ball is down. Whoever pulls the flag needs to stop and hold it up to mark the down. The end zone is between the barn and that oak tree on the left. At the other end it's the pool and the birch on the right. Are we all clear?" Ira asked, eying the group. Everyone nodded and Ira tossed the ball to Grayson, "Hunter's team receives since you guys got first pick." He then opened the box and handed out bandanas; red to Hunter's team and yellow to Grayson's.

While everyone was busy tucking in their bandanas, Willow wandered over to Tara, "You ok? Do you need me to explain anything?"

Tara smiled and raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "Will, I'm not completely sports ignorant, ya know?"

Willow furrowed her brow in a mild panic that she had hurt Tara's feelings, "Oh no baby, I just meant-"

Tara quickly cut her off, "It's ok honey, I know about football. I actually enjoy watching and playing."

"But when…"

"We used to play on the set sometimes, when I was younger."

Willow smiled sappily, "I love learning new things about you."

"I just bet you do," Tara smiled seductively and swatted Willow on the butt as she turned and jogged to the opposite end of the field with her team.

Willow stood, rooted to the spot; thoroughly admiring the view of her departing girlfriend. _My God, she is amazing_. Willow thought dreamily as she started to walk backwards and take her position in the backfield between Hunter and Eli. She met Tara's eyes and grinned widely, then turned her attention to Grayson and Robby, who was getting ready to kick the ball.

Tara grinned back, then noticed Willow's gaze shift. Willow's grin disappeared and her _game face_ appeared. A face that Tara had seen many times when she watched Willow on the softball field. Tara gulped audibly and acknowledged that this was, despite the _friendly_ atmosphere, serious business. Tara glanced around the rest of the field and caught a glimpse of Jeff…admiring his fingernails. Yes, serious business to some, but apparently not Jeff.

Rachael also caught Jeff's transgression and began to yell, "Look alive Jeff!" She shouted from her chair next to Bambi on the sidelines. Tara snickered when she saw that Bambi was distracted with her nails as well; her actions mirroring Jeff's. Next to Rachael was both of Willow's grandfathers, Stella and Milo; the remaining women sat on the back porch enjoying their respective cups of coffee.

Ira blew his whistle and Robby responded by punting the ball towards Hunter's team. Tara began to surge forward in the direction of the air born football. About a quarter of the way downfield, she felt someone knock into her. She looked up to see Robby smirk as he charged forward in Willow's direction. The redhead caught the ball and the game was officially under way. Willow ran fast; daring around people trying to avoid being caught. She managed to gain about twenty yards before Grayson pulled her flag.

The next twenty minutes passed without major incident, aside from the escalating tension between Robby and Tara. Even though both teams had scored one touchdown each, Robby had made several snide remarks directed towards Tara in regards to them missing a few scoring opportunities. Willow and Tara had been having fun goofing around and flirting quite a lot, which didn't sit well with Robby. His jealousy was reaching redline levels.

"God damn it!" Robby groaned when Tara failed to pull Eli's flag, which resulted in a touchdown for the other team, "If you paid as much attention to the game as you do to Willow's ass, maybe we'd have more points on the board." He hissed angrily.

Tara's patience was wearing thin, the last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene, but she just couldn't help herself, "Dick," She mumbled under her breath.

Robby whipped around; menacingly striding towards her, "What'd you say?"

Tara threw her shoulders back and stood with confidence, "You heard me, I said you're a dick."

Robby snarled, "You better watch yourself Princess. You're a bit out of your league here."

"Is that some sort of threat?" Tara asked.

Robby smugly shrugged his shoulders, "Just stating the facts," As he turned and walked away.

Tara glanced around to make sure Willow hadn't seen or heard what was taking place between she and Robby. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her girlfriend was too busy throwing high fives and gloating over her recent score.

Seeing that Tara looked a little down, Grayson jogged up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it Tara, just shake it off. No big, we'll get 'em next time," He grinned.

Tara simply smiled sweetly and nodded; knowing that Grayson had no idea what was really going on. She lined up with her team, ready to receive the kick off. Willow kicked the ball and it was caught by Robby. As he began to run up field, he shifted directions at the last second and before she had time to process what was going on, Robby barreled into Tara; knocking her to the ground. Tara fell hard, skidding on her knees and elbows before coming to a stop face first in the dirt.

"Shit," Willow exclaimed, running forward and dropping to her knees next to Tara; finding her pushing herself up and spitting grass out of her mouth simultaneously. "Baby, are you ok?" Willow asked as she helped Tara to her knees and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tara said as she brushed herself off; thoroughly pissed at Robby.

Willow furrowed her brow and couldn't hide the concern that was etched across her face. She finally stood; pulling Tara up with her and began to assist the blonde in brushing off the dirt and grass. She ran her hands across Tara's body, checking for injuries as the others began to gather; seeing if Tara was ok. Ira decided that it was a good time to call a timeout and Grayson took the opportunity to pull Robby aside.

"Dude, what the hell was that all about? You know she's on our team, right?" Grayson asked his teammate.

Robby shrugged his shoulders, "It was an accident."

Grayson eyed him suspiciously, "Uh huh, just take it easy, alright?"

"Yeah ok, whatever." He replied nonchalantly, "What's up with you anyway? Going soft all of the sudden?"

"Like my Dad said, it's friendly game Rob. We have two girls out here that aren't exactly rough and tumble. Just lay off."

"I said ok Grayson."

Grayson knew Robby wasn't acting right and his bad attitude was starting to grate on Grayson's nerves. Not to mention the remarks and dirty looks towards Tara, which had not gone unnoticed, so he decided to keep a closer watch on the man.

Willow and Hunter ran in to use the restroom as Tara sat on the ground next to Molly; both drinking bottled water.

"Hey Tara, are you sure you're ok? That fall looked pretty nasty," Molly asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Tara answered. The truth of the matter was that Tara's knees and elbows were stinging like crazy, but there was no way she was going to say a word about it. She wasn't going to give Robby the satisfaction of knowing that he had actually injured her. "So, how's it going…you know, meeting the family and all?" Tara asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, I guess, there's just so many of them," Molly chuckled.

Tara laughed, "Um hmm, I know what you mean."

Molly returned the laugh, "And this crazy competitive streak they all have going on…has it been like this all week for you? Because I've never seen Hunter quite like this before."

Tara smiled in agreement, "Yeah, I kind of feel like I'm stuck in a never ending loop of _ABC's Wide World of Sports_." Tara cleared her throat, [i]"_The thrill of victory!_" She said in her best sports announcer voice, "_And the agony of defeat!"_ They both exclaimed at the same time, bursting into a fit of giggles and bumping shoulders. The two of them were becoming fast friends.

Willow and Hunter emerged from the house just in time to see Tara and Molly laughing hysterically.

"Looks like Tara has a new friend. Should I be worried?" Hunter quipped and elbowed his sister.

Willow snorted, "No! Should I?" She joked with her brother. "I'm actually glad they hit it off, I don't think Tara has much in the way of _real_ friends and no family at all."

"Yeah, I think Molly is lacking a bit in that department as well."

Willow looked quizzically at her brother, "I'm surprised, she seems really sweet and outgoing. I would have thought that she had lot's of girlfriends, ya know?"

Hunter nodded in agreement, "Me too, but she did only move here about six months ago and you know how cliquish schools can be…even the adults."

"I guess you never quite out grow all that high school bs."

"I guess not, anyway…ready to rumble?"

"Yep! Let's bury them!"

"Race ya!" hunter exclaimed and took off at full speed.

"Hey!" Willow shouted breaking into a run right behind him.

They both arrived together at full speed about the same time and completely out of breath.

Hunter collapsed on the ground and Willow bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

Hunter sat up and raised a hand in the air panting furiously, "I…won…Will…"

"No way Bro…no way," Willow replied panting hard and grinning at her brother.

Tara and Molly turned to each other, sharing a look as they shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Are ya'll ready or did ya tucker yourselves out?" Eli asked as he held out a hand and pulled his younger brother up off the ground.

"Yep! You guys ready?" Willow asked Tara and Molly. The two women nodded their heads and Willow extended both hands and pulled them up.

Both teams once again gathered on the field as Eli prepared to kick off to the yellow team. He held the ball in front of him and punted crookedly and right towards Tara. The blonde steadied herself and prepared to catch the football when, once again, she was run into by Robby. The man knocked Tara aside and nearly to the ground again as he caught the ball and began to run…right into Willow, after only making it a few yards. She stood in the spot and held up the yellow bandana, so her Dad could mark the line of scrimmage. Robby approached to retrieve his flag and was met with a set of narrowed green eyes.

"Flag please," He said, holding out his hand.

Willow simply held on to the bandana, "If you knock into my girlfriend one more time, I'm gonna personally knock you on your ass." She then held out the bandana just short of his grasp and dropped it on the ground; turning on her heels and walking away.

Robby was fuming and his face was bright red as he bent over and snatched up the yellow bandana; mumbling incoherently under his breath as he joined his teammates in the huddle.

"Ok, here's the thing: we need to score. So, Tara…you're up,"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Robby exclaimed, getting a nasty glare from Grayson.

Tara ignored his comments, "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Catch the ball when I throw it to you and run," Grayson chuckled, "See, they don't expect you to be a receiver since it's mainly been me, Rob or Jeff that have been catching all the passes…" Grayson proceeded to outline his plan, then clapped and broke the huddle.

The two teams lined up and Jeff hiked the ball to Grayson. Robby, Tara and Jeff all darted out across the field. Molly stayed at the line, counting her Mississippi's, ready to rush as Eli covered Jeff while Willow and Hunter covered Robby…leaving Tara wide open. No one noticed as the blonde ran the pre designed screen play then turned to catch Grayson's eye as he threw the ball in her direction. Tara caught the ball square in the chest, turned and bolted for the end zone. By the time everyone realized what was going on, it was too late and Tara had already scored.

Tara could hardly believe that she'd actually caught the bullet Grayson threw, but she did and she was elated, "WOOOOOOOO!" She shouted as she jumped up and down spiking the ball.

"IT WORKED! IT WORKED! YOU DID IT TARE! WOO HOO!" Grayson shouted as he ran in Tara's direction; sweeping her off her feet and swinging her in a circle.

Even though they were on opposing teams, Willow couldn't help but share in the excitement seeing her girlfriend so happy. Everyone on the sidelines was standing and cheering as well. Tara jogged back across the field high fiving Jeff; then locking eyes with Willow and receiving a wide smile and two thumbs up from the redhead.

"Great job baby!" Willow shouted, slapping Tara on the ass as she jogged by; giving the blonde a little dose of her own medicine from earlier.

"Hey!" Tara replied, "Isn't that some sort of illegal procedure or something?" Tara smirked and received an innocent shoulder shrugging from Willow.

Ira blew his whistle, "Come on guys, it's getting late. Let's get lined up."

The teams took their positions and Grayson kicked off. Several plays passed and the red team found themselves in a similar position as the yellow team had been only moments ago. Hunter decided to try and fake them out by making it _look_ like they were running the same play with Molly, only the ball would be thrown to Willow instead. Molly hiked the ball and Hunter's plan was set into motion.

The fake out worked and Willow caught her brother's pass, but as she turned to run, Robby ran straight into her; knocking her to the ground, falling on top of her and pinning her down. What took place next was something that would be talked about for many years to come.

Robby and Willow tumbled to the ground in tangled mess of arms and legs. Robby lay awkwardly on top of Willow and raised himself with his arms on either side of her head.

"Get off me Robby," Willow demanded as Robby just lay there; inappropriately grinding his groin into her. "What are you doing? I said get off!" Willow tried to thrust her arms out and push, but he was much bigger and her pushing was to no avail.

To the rest of the onlookers, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, but to Willow it all happened very quickly.

"You know what your problem is Will, you just need a _real_ man." Robby hissed pushing his face forward and kissing Willow soundly on the lips.


	50. Ch 50 The Unexpected Hero

_**Hi all and THANKS SO MUCH for all of you're feedback. As promised, a much quicker update as not to leave you hanging too long. I think you will all be please with the next chapter. Yes, Robbie is scum and Sheila even worse for putting Willow in that situation to begin with. This incident will most definitely make the rest of their trip incredibly awkward at best. So, without further ado...**_

_**Chapter 50: The Unexpected Hero**_

_"Get off me Robby," Willow demanded as Robby just lay there; inappropriately grinding his groin into her. "What are you doing? I said get off!" Willow tried to thrust her arms out and push, but he was much bigger and her pushing was to no avail._

_To the rest of the onlookers, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, but to Willow it all happened very quickly._

_"You know what your problem is Will, you just need a real man." Robby hissed pushing his face forward and kissing Willow soundly on the lips...  
><em>

Willow was stunned and doing her best to push him off her. As strong as she was, it didn't seem to matter; the 6'2, 220lb man had her pinned. She bucked and squirmed; desperately trying to knee him in the groin…anything to push him off. Nothing worked, as he pressed harder against her; trying to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Everyone froze momentarily in complete disbelief. Tara was some distance away and stood stunned by the events unfolding in front of her; her mouth moving, but no words were coming out. She quickly snapped out of it when she saw her girlfriend in distress and struggling against Robby's unwanted advances, "HEY!" She shouted in unison with Grayson and quickly started to move towards Willow.

As Tara began to pick up speed, Grayson, charged past her and towards his sister; he was on Robby in two seconds flat. "You son of a bitch! Get the fuck off my sister!" He shouted as he grabbed Robby and threw him to the ground.

Willow pushed herself backwards on all fours, in an attempt to get out of the way as she turned her head, wiping her mouth on her sleeve and spitting on the ground. A few seconds later she felt Tara's arms under hers, helping her to stand.

Meanwhile, Robby had bounced to his feet and was up in Grayson's face, "What's your fucking problem, man!?" Robby exclaimed, thrusting his arms forward and shoving Grayson in the chest.

"What's my problem?!" Grayson responded indignantly, shoving him back, "You forced yourself on my sister, that's my fucking problem. You piece of shit!" He shouted, the two men standing within a foot of each other.

"Fuck you and your fucking dyke sister!" Robby spat.

That was the last straw for Grayson, he threw a punch and connected hard with Robby's jaw; knocking him back several feet and busting his lip wide open. Robby retaliated, lunging forward and punching Grayson in the eye and chaos erupted as the scuffle turned into a knock down drag out fight. A chorus of 'Oh shits' could be heard echoing across the field as Ira, Eli, Hunter and Jeff charged forward, in an attempt to try and break up the two men.

Willow's face was etched with concern as she yelled at them to stop. Her cries when unheard and she failed to move as the men stumbled closer. Tara acted quickly, wrapping her arm around Willow's waist and yanking her out of harms way. They were like wild animals in a frenzy and it was hard to tell who had the advantage as Grayson and Robby were throwing punch after punch; eventually landing on the ground. They were rolling about while shouting a string of obscenities as Grayson finally ended up on top; straddling Robby.

"How's if feel to be held down against your will, you fucking bastard!" Grayson shouted as he repeatedly punched Robby in the face; landing several strong blows.

Ira, Eli, Hunter and Jeff eventually managed to pull Grayson off, but not before the two men were both bruised and bleeding; Robby, clearly taking the brunt of fight, staggered as he tried to stand. He then, unceremoniously, lunged forward in a sorry last-ditch effort. Unfortunately for him he was met by Eil's fist to his face and as he staggered, Hunter grabbed him; throwing him hard to the ground.

Jeff was holding on to Grayson from behind as Ira had both hands on his son's chest, "Break it up! Both of you, that's enough!" He shouted, as he pushed his eldest son backwards "Enough!" This wasn't the first time Ira had intervened in a fight that Grayson was involved in, but it was definitely the most violent. Ira had learned over the years that raising three boys had it's challenges and Grayson was most definitely the hot head of the bunch. Although, this time his flaring temper was justified.

Grayson was panting hard and his face was beet red, while Robby angrily pulled himself up; spitting out a mouth full of blood in the process.

"Robert, you need to leave," Ira said sternly.

"No problemo," He said as he turned his head towards Willow. This time spitting at her feet and mumbling, "Faggot."

"Son of a bitch!" Grayson shouted, surging forward again, trying to tackle Robby as his father and brothers caught him mid stride; somehow managing to hold him back.

"NOW ROBERT, because if you say another word, I'm going to unleash ALL of these boys on you and I don't think you want that kind of pain. Do you understand me?" In truth, Ira was having a hard time keeping his own anger in check and desperately needed the young man to leave before completely loosing his temper as well. He was also worried that Robby would be seriously injured, as all three of his boys were seething and ready to pummel him into a bloody pulp.

Robby glared at the man, nodding in understanding and backing down; knowing that he didn't stand a chance against the three Rosenberg brothers. When he finally turned and began walking away, Ira and Hunter followed for good measure. There was dead silence as they all watched him leave until Willow finally spoke up.

"Gray, are you ok? I'm so sorr-"

Grayson turned to Willow, his eyes still angry, "Willow, you have _nothing_ to apologize for. Do you hear me? Nothing." His face softening for a brief moment as he reached out and put a hand on Willow's shoulder. It was short lived, however, and soon his features were dark once again, "But there is someone who does." With that, he turned and began to march towards the back of the house.

"What's he talking about?" Eli asked, meeting his sister's eyes in a questioning stare. They stood for a long moment watching Grayson leave in silence.

Willow turned to Eli, "I don't…" She started as her eyes widened when she realized exactly where he was going, "…oh shit." Willow mumbled as she pulled away from Tara and began to run towards the house. Unfortunately, Grayson had just stepped inside.

Tara fell in behind Willow as did everyone else, to find out exactly what Grayson was up to. Eli lagged behind with Milo, who was now crying on his father's shoulder.

When Grayson burst in the backdoor, he was met by his mother and Nanna Addy; sitting at the kitchen table chatting. Sheila stood immediately upon seeing her son's battered and bloody face.

"Oh my God! Grayson, what happened?" She exclaimed.

"I got in a fight with Robby because of YOU, that's what happened!" Grayson was panting hard with his fists clinched at his sides; having never in his life raised his voice to his mother with such anger.

"What are you talking about? I was inside…you boys, I swear." Sheila attempted to play off his accusation with the standard, '_boys will be boys_' routine and waved a dismissive hand through the air. Turning her back, Sheila began to move towards the sink.

Grayson was furious that his mother would just blow him off and he was rapidly reaching the point of hysteria as his eyes began to dart rapidly around the room. They fixated on a bag of flour that was sitting on the kitchen counter. Grayson snatched up the bag and threw it as hard as he could against the nearest wall; exploding flour all over the kitchen and some of its occupants. Everyone stood stock still, completely stunned by his actions, including Willow and Tara who had just arrived on the scene.

"Grayson Emmanuel Rosenberg! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Sheila admonished.

"I'll tell you what's gotten into me…seeing my baby sister attacked and seeing you for what you really are!" Grayson was panting hard and rapidly bridging the gap between himself and Sheila, "You are a manipulative, scheming, cold hearted bitch who would rather see her daughter sexually assaulted than gay!"

"GRAYSON!" Sheila and Nanna Addy shouted. "How dare you speak to me like this!" Sheila was stunned by her eldest sons outburst.

"Well, I'll tell you what Mother, it's about time someone said something! You have been acting like an ignorant ass when it comes to Willow; treating her like a second class citizen, trying everything in your power to change her to YOUR liking and look you've caused!" He practically screamed as he pointed to his bloody face.

"Oh I see, this little school yard scuffle you got into with Robby was all my fault. I guess it had nothing to do with _her _being here and causing all the unnecessary tension." Sheila spat sarcastically; glaring at Tara.

Grayson followed Sheila's line of sight to Tara and whipped his head back to his Mother, "This has nothing to do with Tara being here, she has as much a right to be here as any of our girlfriends do. This has everything to do with the fact that Robby attacked Willow in front of all of us, including Dad…in broad daylight! He forced himself on her and stuck his tongue down her throat! Thank God your little plan didn't work, because I can only imagine what he would have done to her if he'd gotten her alone." Grayson moved even closer and was now within a foot of his mother, "How'd you like to have that on your conscious Mom? Huh? Willow getting raped by some asshole that YOU set her up with all because YOU wanted to _turn her straight_! Well, get the fuck over it!" He shouted and received a hard slap across his already bruised face.

A resounding gasp reverberated across the room, causing everyone to flinch. In the time they had been arguing, nearly the entire family had convened, with the exception of Eli, Stella and Milo. They chose to stay outside; keeping Milo out of the fray, the little boy was upset enough as it was.

Grayson looked at his mother with shock and angry tears welling in his eyes. He turned swiftly to Bambi, "We're leaving, get your stuff and meet me at the car." Snatching his keys from the counter, he turned and stormed out.

"Grayson wait, I don't want you driving like this!" Ira said with concern as he chased his son out the backdoor.

Bambi said nothing, she simply left to gather her things in the living room and exited through the front of the house; leaving the rest of the family standing in silence.

Willow couldn't believe what was happening, it was like she was trapped in some sort of alternate reality. Her head was throbbing and she was completely stunned by her brother's reaction. Grayson had stood up for her, he'd taken a beating and confronted their mother; all in a matter of ten minutes. He was her hero. This new revelation made her feel proud and sad all at the same time. She glanced around the room, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Sheila, is this true? Did you invite this boy for Willow?" Adele asked her daughter, but Sheila didn't answer; instead she stood wringing her hands and looking away.

"It's true Nanna," Willow said, finally finding her voice, "She did it to try and break up Tara and I. To try and _broaden my horizons_, so to speak. Go ahead, tell her Mom. Tell her how you told Robby he had a chance with me, how you tried to set us up even though you knew I was bringing Tara. Tell her!"

"Sheila!" Nanna Addy was appalled, "How could you? I raised you with an open mind and you pull something like this? This is about as low as it gets! You could have gotten Willow killed! This boy is clearly unstable."

"You have no idea what it's like Mother! It's bad enough having a homosexual child in a small town, then having to see it plastered on every magazine cover and TV show…I can't even go to the grocery store anymore with out having people constantly whispering behind my back. You are in no position to judge me!" Sheila barked.

"And what exactly is it like Mom?" Willow calmly asked.

"Willow, please do not start with me. I have seriously had just about as much as I can take."

"Enough of what…enough of me? Enough of your child?"

"Willow, did you ever even consider how this…this _thing_ with Tara was going to effect your family? Do you even care? I don't even know why you bothered getting involved with anyone, it's not like any of this is going to matter in six months." She said as she turned, opening a drawer, pulling out an envelope and tossing it on the table.

Willow met her eyes questionably, "What is this?" She asked as she picked up the envelope with the Texas A&M logo and examined it thoroughly.

"It's your acceptance letter for vet school," Sheila replied flatly, "You'll be starting at A&M in August."

Willow's eyes widened, then squinted as she pulled out the letter and began to read, "But I never…"

Tara's heart sank and she nearly collapsed. Willow _was_ leaving California, coming back to Texas to attend four years of Veterinary med school. She never mentioned leaving, not once and now here was the letter, the proof right in front of her. Tara didn't understand…how? Why? What was going on?

"Willow…?" Tara's voice was pleading and confused, as she met he lover's panicked and teary eyes. Tara's mind was racing. How could she have been so stupid not to realize that Willow's tenure in California was temporary? Of course it was, she was a college student and didn't they always return home after school? Tara was beside herself.

"Tara I…"

Sheila straightened up, "You see Tara, Willow is going to med school at A&M just like we planned and she doesn't have time for...all of _this_." Sheila said, waving a hand in the air as if to shoo Tara away like an annoying insect. "Have your fun now, because in six months, Willow is coming back here and starting her _real life_."

Willow looked to Tara with teary eyes and saw nothing but hurt and anguish reflected back at her, "Tara, I'm sorry, I'm s-s-sooo sorry. I wasn't trying to-"

"Willow, it's time you told Tara the truth!" Sheila shouted at her daughter, causing Willow to break down completely; whimpering and sobbing. She felt like the entire world was crashing down on her.

"Stop it, please!" Tara countered.

"Tara, this is not your concern," Sheila said sternly.

Tara whipped her head towards Sheila, "Yes it is, you're h-hurting Willow and that m-makes it my concern. Will, is t-this all true? I trusted you more than anyone in my life, do you…do you w-wanna leave?"

"This is not your decision, Tara."

"I KNOW THAT!" Tara said sharply to Sheila, "Baby? Do…do you wanna leave?" She asked Willow softly, almost in a whisper.

Willow shook her head, meeting Tara's eyes and collapsed into her, sobbing even harder. The blonde responded quickly; wrapping her arms protectively around her girlfriend and stroking her hair, "Shhhh sweetie, it's ok. It's ok, I've got you."

"Willow, this is ridiculous! Stop that crying immediately! You need to quit acting like a baby and do what's right for your future."

Tara eyes narrowed eyes at Sheila and she gritted her teeth as she held Willow tight, "Just let it go Sheila. She's far too upset to make any kind of decision right now."

Sheila was furious that this woman was speaking to her in such a manner in her own home and clinched her fists as she spoke, "Tara, I have been very patient, but I am starting to lose it. This plan was in place long before you came into the picture and if you care about Willow at all, you'll let her go. I will NOT allow you to ruin her life!"

Tara could no longer hold it in, "If I care about Willow?" She said Indignantly, "I love Willow and I respect whatever decision she makes, but I won't stand idly by and watch you bully her into making a decision that she is clearly not ready to make. You're hurting her and _I_ won't allow that!"

"YOU? YOU won't allow…? Just who the HELL do you think you are anyway?!"

"I-" Tara began to speak again, when Willow cut her off suddenly; lifting her head, "She's my everything. That's who she is and I will not allow _you_ to raise your voice to her." Willow said, turning from her lover and facing her mother.

"You're right Mom, we did talk about my options, but I never committed to coming back and attending A&M. That's what YOU wanted, it's what you've always wanted, but I never did. Why do you think I choose UCLA in the first place? It was because I wanted something for me, not for you or dad or anyone else. Just for me. I'm sick of my life not being my own. I am a grown woman and I'll make my own decisions. This is my choice, my life…not yours."

Sheila scoffed, "You're not thinking with your head right now. Do you actually think this _thing_ with Tara is going to last?"

"You keep implying that it's Tara that's pulling me away when you refuse to see the truth. Refuse to see that…that it's _you_, mother. You've been pushing me away since high school and _this thing_, as you put it, is called a relationship and just because I'm in it with a woman doesn't make it any less significant. I am so sick and tired of you acting like it's something less than what it is and I'm sick of the way you have been treating us this week. This little plan of yours, with Robby, was a pathetic and desperate attempt at trying to force your will upon me. Well, guess what? It didn't work. It only showed what as ass Robby truly is and now you've not only pushed me even further away, but you caused Grayson to get hurt!"

"Willow, I am doing my best to be tolerant of your _lifestyle,_ but when you start putting your future in jeopardy because of some college tryst with an actress-"

"Tolerant?! You tolerate me?" Willow asked indignantly, ignoring the last part of the sentence.

"What do you want from me Willow? I'm doing the best that I can!"

"Well, if this is your best, then you are in serious trouble. I don't want to be _tolerated_. I want to be loved and accepted. I just…I just want to be Willow, this is who I am, but you can't seem to get it through that through your thick skull. Well let me spell it out for you Mom…I'm gay. G-A-Y! As in lesbian-I-don't-live-in boys-town-never-will, no matter how many you try and set me up. Like it or not THIS is who I am! You rolled the dice with a fifth kid and this is what you got. So sorry to disappoint you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Ira shouted, appearing out of nowhere to put an end to the bickering.

Sheila sighed in relief, "Ira, thank God you-"

"Shut up Sheila! Girls, upstairs. Sheila, you come with me. Everyone else, get this mess cleaned up!" Ira yelled, grabbing Sheila's wrist and yanking her out the back door.

Once again Willow was stunned silent. Her father rarely raised his voice, but when he did, he meant business. Willow felt horrible for making him yell, horrible for causing such a ruckus and horrible for ruining Thanksgiving; if horrible were a train, she'd be the locomotive.

Tara was incredibly relieved that Ira arrived when he did. She stepped in front of Willow, she could see the confusion and how utterly wiped the girl was. She hated seeing Willow in pain and had to force herself not to cry…for Willow's sake and her own. Tara cupped Willow's cheeks, wiping the tears with her thumbs and lightly kissing her forehead.

"Come on," She whispered, gently guiding Willow from the room and leading her up stairs.


	51. Ch 51 Aftermath

**ImSoCooliPissIceCubes- **Yep, Grayson came through...on all fronts. I think you will be pleased with Ira in this next chapter:)

**Inoeth: **You've said that several times before...got it.

**Graq the Wild Child 2: **You were correct! You guys should have had a pool going:) Robby showed his true colors and the boys definitely took care of him.

** tanner12: **Wow...I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK! I look forward to it with every update:) That chapter was born out of my intense desire for 'Family' to have gone differently. I REALLY wanted to see Willow be the one who stood up for Tara and not Buffy. It was very disappointing...so I changed it! Thank you, thank, thank, you! I'm gonna PM you about the rest:)

**gimpy72: **Thanks! It's one of my favorite chapters:) Ira and Sheila have it out in the next chapter...hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>_** 51: Aftermath**_

The rest of the family began the tedious task of cleaning up the flour-y mess Grayson had made and tried to ignore the heated discussion coming from the back porch. Rachael met Hunter's eyes and they both cringed. In their entire lives they could not ever remember hearing their parents fight, and it was quite unsettling to them both.

"Sheila, what is wrong with you! Have you completely lost your mind?" Ira asked his wife.

"Don't you try to turn this around on me! This is about our daughter and her relationship with that woman! She's throwing her future away Ira and I won't allow it!"

Ira was incensed with Sheila, he cupped his jaw; taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves, "You are totally missing the point here. Our daughter was attacked! Attacked Sheila, by a man that _you_ invited into our home with the expressed intent that he was to pursue her romantically. He forced himself on our child, our baby!"

"How was I supposed to know he would act like that? I didn't put him up to anything, and quite frankly I resent the implications! I love Willow and would never knowingly put her in harms way. Robby has been part of this family for as long as I can remember, he's never acted inappropriately and has _always_ had an open invitation to family gatherings."

"That may be true in the past, but after the debacle on Sunday...like it or not Sheila, this _is_ your fault and you need to take responsibility for this disaster. Willow is an adult and she is entitled to make her own decisions. Trying to force her to do something against her will is just pushing her further away. She is happy and in love for the first time in her life, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"I don't _have_ to deal with anything. I am sick and tired of _dealing_ with the fallout from the heinous decisions our children make and their less than stellar partners."

Ira's eyes widened in horror; as he realized that Eli and Stella were within earshot of the heated conversation. As if on cue, he glanced past Sheila, and saw his son. Eli said nothing; instead he picked up Milo, took Stella by the hand and the three of them left.

Ira turned away from his wife and slapped the side of the house hard, causing everyone inside to jump. "Who our children choose as partners is none of our business, and if you bothered to take even a millisecond of time to get to know Tara, you'd see how much she genuinely cares for Willow. And as for Willow's decisions…they are intelligent and well thought out, which is more than I can say for yours."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ira replied through clinched teeth, "It means that you need to butt out and stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! Applying to college for Willow, inviting Robby the rapist to dinner, questioning Eli and Stella's parenting abilities…enough is enough. It's time to cut the cord Sheila! For God's sake, let them live their lives!"

"Well isn't this just typical of you, always taking their sides as if they can do no wrong."

"Oh they can do plenty wrong and have on many occasions, but this isn't one of them. You need to make this right Sheila. You need to make it right before Willow leaves, or you risk never seeing your child again."

Ira was still livid with her, but decided not to say another word for fear of saying something he knew he'd regret later. He turned and headed back inside; slamming the door behind him

* * *

><p>After everything that had transpired, Willow was sure that Tara would be ready to leave; hop on the next available flight and head back to California. Why would one of the most famous, sought after women in the entire world want to stick around with her screwed up and dysfunctional family? <em>Everything is a mess and it's all my fault.<em>

They entered Willow's room and Tara shut the door behind them. Willow was terrified, too frightened to see the look of disappointment she knew was waiting for her.

"Willow," Tara breathed.

The redhead stiffened, but still did not turn.

"Look at me, please?" Tara begged.

Willow finally turned to face her girlfriend, expecting total rejection, but was met instead with love and understanding. Seeing the unspoken words in Tara's beautiful teary blue eyes, Willow flung her arms around the blonde and completely let loose. She sobbed hysterically as they sank to the floor; Tara cradling Willow in her strong arms and rocking her back and forth.

After several long minutes, Willow finally sat up; wiping her face on her shirtsleeve, "I'm s-so sorry," She sobbed.

Tara shook her head, cupping Willow's cheeks and kissing her gently on the lips. "You stood up for yourself, for us, and I'm so proud of you."

"B-But I…I should have talked to you. I…I just don't know what to do. It's so overwhelming and…" Willow's voice trailed off as she began to lose control of her emotions once again.

Tara could sense what was happening and decided to intervene, "Sssshhhhh, we don't have to talk about it right now. I just want you to try and calm down, ok?" She smoothed some errant red hair back behind Willow's ears and kissed her several times.

"Hey," Willow said, her voice laced with concern, "You're bleeding."

"What?" Tara asked as Willow examined the bloody sleeves surrounding her elbows.

Willow's brow furrowed tightly, "He hurt you," She said flatly, "I let him hurt you."

"I'm fine, it's just a few minor scrapes."

"Scrapes as in plural? Where else are you hurt?" Willow met Tara's eyes with a pained expression.

Tara ducked her head, not wanting this to be about her; looking up and seeing Willow's resolve face, she knew she would have to confess, "M-My knees, they're scraped up as well."

"Tara! Why didn't you say something?" Willow asked, it was more of a rhetorical question and Tara responded by just shrugging her shoulders.

Willow hopped to her feet, "I'll be right back," She mumbled and left the room. Only to return minutes later with a wet cloth and the first aid kit.

"It's ok Will, I-I need to shower anyway."

"Well at least let me clean them up so they don't get infected and then I'll patch you up after your shower, deal?"

Tara couldn't believe how sweet Willow was, after everything that had happened, all she was concerned about was Tara's scrapes and cuts, "Deal."

Willow took Tara's shirt by the hem and pulled it over her head, then turned each arm over, patting the wounds with the cool cloth. She then unscrewed the cap on the hydrogen peroxide, "This is gonna sting," She said as she poured it over Tara's right elbow.

"Ouch!" The blonde cringed. It stung like crazy, but she soon felt the soothing sensation of her girlfriend blowing on the fizzy liquid.

Willow repeated the process three more times, first with her left elbow and then both knees. "Better?" She asked.

Tara nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Willow returned the smile; leaning forward to kiss Tara when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Willow, it's Dad. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, hold on a second."

They rose from the floor and Willow slid a robe on Tara.

"Ok," She called to her father.

Ira entered the room and upon seeing Tara clad in a bathrobe, felt slightly embarrassed. He didn't want to intrude on their private moment.

"Um, should I come back later?" He asked.

"Oh no it's fine. I was just going to take a shower," Tara answered, gathering her things and quietly exiting the room, giving Willow and Ira some time to talk.

Ira glanced at the floor and saw the open first aid kit, "Are you hurt?" He asked with fatherly concern.

Willow shook her head, "No, but Tara got pretty scraped up when she fell…um got pushed I mean."

Willow shrank back and sat awkwardly on the side of the bed, nervously fidgeting and preparing herself for the worst. Not only had she talked back to her mother, but also cursed and said some very hurtful things. It was the worst family fight ever; Thanksgiving was ruined and it was all her fault.

Her head was down, as she stared mindlessly at her hands when she felt the bed give next to her and Ira put an arm around her shoulders; pulling Willow close.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked.

Willow was stunned, "What? But, I'm the one that should be apologizing Dad. I said some horrible things and-"

Ira pulled back and lifted Willow's chin, "My darling daughter, you always take the weight of the world on your shoulders," he sighed deeply, "When you were born, you were so tiny and I…the first time I held you, I promised to always protect you, and I…I failed you Willow. I'm so sorry."

Willow couldn't believe her ears. Her father had failed her? What was he talking about? "No Dad, you could never fail me."

Ira shook his head, "But I did, I just never thought I'd have to protect you from the one person that you should never need protecting from."

"Dad, you can't control what she thinks and feels. It's not your fault."

Ira nodded his head slightly, "This is your home Willow, you should _never_ feel unwanted or uncomfortable here, and I'm sorry that you felt like you needed to escape. You're my daughter, I accept you for who you are and I love you so very much."

Tears welled in Willow's eyes as her father pulled her close. She always felt so safe and secure in her father's arms; she was a Daddy's girl through and through. "Dad, about vet school…I, I just…I don't…"

"Sweetie, I'll support whatever decision you make and I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you. The only thing I know for sure is that," Willow took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, "I don't want to leave Tara."

Ira smiled, "You really care about her don't you?"

Willow nodded in agreement, "I love her Dad…I'm _in_ love with her, she's everything to me."

"And how does she feel?"

"The same."

"Well do you mind if your old Dad gives you some advice then?" Willow smiled and shook her head. "If you want your relationship to have a chance, then you'll need to make decisions together. Don't take it all on yourself, be honest about your feelings Willow. Whether you want to continue and attend med school or you aspire to wash dishes…Tara needs to know. Just as you need to know her feelings, what she wants; it's a give and take and you both need to agree. You have to do what's best for you both, it's the only way to make it work."

Willow nodded and squeezed her Dad tighter, "Have I ever told you that you're the best Dad ever?"

"I'm your _only Dad ever_," He replied in amusement.

"Then I guess you win," Willow giggled.

"This thing with your Mom…she loves you Willow, and in her mind she is doing what she thinks is best. I'm not making excuses for her, because God knows I do not approve, but she's going to have to work through it on her own and it's going to take time. I'm less than thrilled with her behavior this week and I've voiced my opinion more than once."

"I…I don't want to be the source of badness between you and Mom. I mean you're not splitting up are you?" Willow's eyes were full of anxiety. Her Mom was a pain in her ass, but she loved her dearly and the mere thought of her parents breaking up terrified her.

Ira chuckled, "No Sweetie, we're not going to break up. I love your Mom very much...even though she's as stubborn as a mule. We all make mistakes and she'll eventually realize that she's making a big one. I can't change her, all I can do is try to influence her behavior, maybe steer her in the right direction."

"So what are we supposed to do the rest of this trip? Hide out up here? Avoid her? Maybe go to Rachael's o-or a hotel?"

Ira's shoulders slumped, "I hope you decide to stay here, in your home where you belong. I don't want you and Tara hiding up here. I'd like to spend a little time with you Sweetheart, even if we just hang out and watch TV. What were your plans before all of this?"

"Well, Mom said that she's going shopping tomorrow, so I thought maybe I'd take Tara down to Kemah, but now the weather...I dunno. Eli mentioned maybe all of us going to the Houston Zoo on Saturday and then we leave Sunday. I'm ok here Dad, but I'm leaving it up to Tara, I don't want it uncomfortable for her. She deserves better than to have to deal with dirty looks and snide remarks."

"I understand," Ira said as he gently squeezed Willow and kissed the top of her head, "What about tonight?"

"Oh well, I'm gonna take a shower, get cleaned up and then I guess Tara and I will take Aunt Gerty home. Is she ok? I hope all the craziness didn't upset her too much."

Ira laughed, "She's fine; fell asleep on the couch about an hour ago. I don't think she heard a thing." Ira sighed as he stood, "Do me a favor?" Willow nodded, "Please stop by Grayson's on the way home? I uh, just want to make sure he's ok. I doubt Bambi is the comforting type."

"Sure Dad," Willow replied with a knowing chuckle.

Ira turned and began to walk towards the door when he stopped suddenly, turning back to face his daughter, "Will, if you happen to run into Robby the next few days, try to steer clear, ok? I don't want you and Tara anywhere near him. He's a loose canon and there's no telling what he might do."

Willow nodded in agreement and Ira exited her bedroom.

* * *

><p>By the time Willow and Tara got cleaned up, it was dark outside and the weather had taken a turn to cold and rainy. Tara glanced out the bedroom window when she saw the bright flash of lightening.<p>

"I think we're gonna need jackets," She mumbled as the house shook with a huge clap of thunder, "Woah!" She exclaimed, jumping backwards.

"Hey, you ok?" Willow asked from across the room.

"Yeah, it just startled me is all. I'm not used to big thunderstorms living in California. You know how it is…" Willow nodded her head in agreement. "So what happened to the nice weather?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say, it's Texas. Hot one minute, cold the next. Must be a front coming through or something. Ready to go?"

"W-We're gonna drive in this?" Tara asked with a worried expression on her face.

Willow approached Tara, taking both of her hands and smiling sweetly, "It's ok love, if you want, we can wait until it passes."

Tara reached up and cupped Willow's cheek, looking lovingly into her eyes, "Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah and I know we need to talk but…" Willow's voice trailed off and she looked down.

"Sweetie, I'm here whenever you're ready. No pressure, ok?"

"I just…we need to take Gert home before it gets much later and I don't want to be interrupted and…you understand?"

"I do, come on let's get going," Tara said; pulling Willow into a chaste kiss and a warm embrace.

When they emerged downstairs, the mood was somber. Ira's parents had left before the storm hit with a request that Willow stop by before she returned to California and everyone else was scattered about the house.

As they entered the family room, a bit awkwardly, Nanna Adele was the first one up, "How are you Hun?" She asked rubbing Willow's arm.

"I'm fine Nanna, thanks." The words had barely left Willow's mouth when she felt herself being swept up in her Nanna's arms into a big hug.

The hug lasted for a long moment before Nanna Addy finally pulled back, "I just wanted you to know that we don't all feel like your mother. The school thing, well that's another issue and I'm sure you'll do what's right, but I want you to know that I love you Willow and I accept who you are. Not to mention the fact that you have great taste in women." She said; winking at Tara in attempt to lighten the mood.

Willow giggled and glanced at Tara, "Yeah, I do don't I?" Tara returned the grin; turning bright red in the process, "So, where's Mom?" Willow asked.

"She's in the kitchen with Gerty and Rachael."

Willow inhaled deeply; puffing out her cheeks and exhaling slowly, "Ok, I guess we need to get Gerty home before it gets much later."

"Well, it's not like she's tired. She slept all afternoon and she's eating _again_. I sure wish I had her metabolism," Adele complained, "She's always been fit as a fiddle! Well, physically that is, earlier she fussed at me for spilling gravy on her best dress that Momma just got hemmed. She said she needed it for the school dance next Friday night. Then she-"

"ADELE!" Grandpa Leo shouted, "You're rambling again and I can't hear the TV."

Adele waved a dismissive hand in the air and led Willow and Tara to the kitchen; grumbling under her breath.

Sheila and Rachael were at the kitchen island separating leftovers and Gerty was at the table; enthusiastically digging into a plate full of food. Willow made eye contact with Sheila, but her mother just looked away and continued her task. Willow's shoulders slumped and she sat down next to her Aunt Gert; who looked up and smiled sweetly.

Willow winced and crinkled her nose, "Aunt Gert, what the frilly heck are you eating?" Willow leaned forward to also examine a glass filled with a dark murky liquid, "Oh God, and what are you drinking?!"

"A delicious casserole that no one touched and I get it all to myself! Rachael said so." She proclaimed proudly lifting he glass and taking a large swallow to wash it all down, "And I'm drinking nature's relaxant. Would you like to try some?"

"N-No, thank you. Nature's relaxant?" Willow questioned, hearing a slight giggle from her girlfriend who was standing behind her with her hands resting on Willow's shoulders.

"Prune juice dear. I've been drinking two glasses a day since I was a child…it keeps the old pipes clean!" She grinned widely.

Willow looked up at Tara, horrified that her aunt was not only enjoying Bambi's rancid concoction, but chasing it with shots of _nature's relaxant_; Tara responded with a half smile, completely amused with Willow's reaction.

Willow glanced at Nanna Addy, "Don't look at me like that Willow. I don't subscribe to the same regimen. Gertrude's friend, Doris Finch, got her hooked one-year at summer camp and she's been addicted ever since! Nope not me, although, when you get to be my age regular BM's are very important and it is good for you…"

Willow closed her eyes tightly and shook her head vigorously trying with all her might to erase the last five minutes of conversation from her brain. _TMI! TMI!_ She shouted in her head.

"Willow?" Aunt Gerty asked.

Willow opened her eyes, "Hmmm?"

"Be a dear and wrap this for me so I can take it home. I don't want to waste one single bite, it's just too good!" Aunt Gerty exclaimed as she drained the very last drop of the putrid juice.

"Uh ok, if you say so." Willow took the plate that was slid in her direction. She scraped the remainder back into the original tray and wrapped it tightly with a piece of foil. "Aunt Gert, are you ready for us to drive you home now?"

"Oh yes dear, I need to get back to Othello. He must be awful lonely by now."

Willow looked at her questioningly, and then turned her confused gaze to Nanna Addy. "Now Gertrude, you know that cat has been gone for quite some time. We haven't had him since we were kids, remember?"

Aunt Gerty looked genuinely confused, "Oh…w-well…I," She stammered.

Tara's heart broke for the old woman, who was clearly having a difficult time staying in the here and now. She knelt by her side and rested a soothing hand on her arm, "Gerty," She whispered, "Can I help gather your things? I think you left your bags in the other room, near the big chair."

"Oh yes, thank you dear and Willow, please don't forget the casserole and my other dishes."

"I won't," Willow said softly as Tara led her to the family room to gather the rest of her things. Willow's heart swelled; Tara was a saint, she was sure of it.

"Willow, do you still have my keys?" Sheila asked.

"Yes."

"Then will you please drop these containers off at Grayson's on your way back? I know he'll be upset if he doesn't get to make his favorite leftover turkey sandwich tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem," Willow replied as she reached for the containers. She smirked unconsciously, knowing that a leftover turkey sandwich would be the very last thing on Grayson's mind. "Where's his new place again?"

"Just off FM242 and Watson Rd…over in Mason. Here, just use the GPS," Sheila said as she scribbled Grayson's address on a small scrap of paper and handed it to Willow. Accepting the paper and glancing it over, Willow shoved it in the pocket of her jeans.

"Hey Boo, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Rachael asked placing a hand on Willow's arm to get her attention.

"Yeah, well...we did, but now…I don't…why? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought if you guys weren't busy you might want to stop by, see the nursery and have lunch or something…just us girls?"

"I…maybe," Willow glanced towards her mother, who pretended not to be listening, "Umm, can I call you in the morning? I just need to get Gert home, drop these leftovers, it's been a long day...you know?" She said rolling her eyes towards her mother.

Rachael finally caught on, Willow didn't want to discuss anything in front of Sheila, "Ok, sounds good."

Willow nodded, leaning in and exchanging a quick kiss on the cheek with her sister as she grabbed all the containers and went to find Tara and Gertrude.


	52. Ch 52 Midnight Snack

_**Thanks all for the wonderful feedback:) Sorry about the long wait...just totally lost track of time. So, without further ado...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 52: Midnight Snack <strong>_

Willow waited patiently in the car for Tara, listening to holiday music and the soft sound of the rain hitting the windshield. After getting Aunt Gerty settled, Tara had gone back inside to use the restroom and had yet to return.

Willow jumped, hearing a clanking sound as the back passenger door opened and she saw Tara inserting a large floor lamp into the backseat. The look of surprise on her face was evident as her girlfriend struggled with the bulky item.

The backdoor shut and Tara soon plopped down in the front; a tad winded as she glanced at Willow, "It's mine. You can't have it. She gave it to me." Tara deadpanned.

Willow grinned widely, as she punched Grayson's address into the GPS, "You obviously charmed the socks off of Aunt Gert; she only gives her things away to people she's extremely fond of. I have an entire box of random items out in the barn."

"Well, what can I say? I'm very popular amongst the geriatric set," Tara joked, "Um Will? I know it's cold out and still raining, but could we put the windows down for a bit? I think _nature's relaxant_ was working overtime in the back seat." She chuckled waving a hand in front of her face and scrunching her nose.

Willow snorted with laughter, happy that the mood had lightened drastically from earlier in the day, "Oh, so you noticed?" She joked poking her tongue out between her teeth.

"Uh, you could say that. She was so loud I thought someone was behind us '_tooting_' their horn…pun definitely intended." Tara said making eye contact with Willow as they both burst out in a fit of giggles.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the gated community of Lakeshore Village and Willow punched in Grayson's name on the keypad; patiently awaiting a response.

"Yeah?" A scratchy voice responded.

"Hey, it's Will."

"Hey…1201-D," He replied as the gates began to open.

Willow pulled thru and came to a stop at a large map of the community. She scanned the map intently, "Wow, this place is huge."

"You've never been here before?" Tara asked.

"No, I haven't been home since he bought the place back in September. Ah ha!" The redhead finally proclaimed, "Here it is…straight past the clubhouse, then left, right, second building on the left…" Willow mumbled; verbally plotting her course.

Willow pulled away from the sign, following the winding road, making a left and passing the well-manicured clubhouse. The complex was new and a bit barren, although there was a fair amount of greenery, and a tree in front of every home. The town homes themselves were two-story with sharp angels that gave them a distinctly modern feel and all situated around two large man-made lakes. The buildings looked like small homes with only two units per building and each unit having it's own private garage. It all looked a bit 'too perfect' and sterile to Willow.

Tara finally broke Willow from her thoughts as they made the final turn, "These places seem expensive, Grayson must be doing very well for himself."

"Huh? Oh yeah, he makes good money I guess, but I'm sure my Mom helped him get a good deal. I was just thinking that they look kind of…I don't know…"

"Stepford-ish?" Tara said, finishing Willow's sentence.

"Exactly," Willow agreed smiling as she pulled into Grayson's driveway. Coming to a stop, she shut the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition; exhaling deeply and rubbing her tired eyes.

"I was in that movie, ya know?" Tara mentioned.

"Really? Hey! Bette Midler was in that movie!"

"Umm hmm, I played her daughter. It was a small part, but that's how we met and became friends. I was the only one that could give her a run for her money playing cards. Sweetie, do you want me to wait out here?" Tara asked.

"What?" Willow asked turning to face Tara, "No, why would you think that?"

"Oh...well, I just thought maybe you'd want some private time to talk, you know, after everything…"

Willow smiled sweetly; completely taken by how considerate Tara was, "No baby, of course I want you there." Willow said, leaning over and brushing her lips across Tara's, "No way I'm leaving my girl out here alone. It's cold and dark, plus I don't want you getting kidnapped and turned into a creepy Stepford Wife."

Tara giggled, "Ok then, let's get this show on the road...shall we?"

Willow nodded in agreement and they hopped out of the car; Tara was carrying the tupperware container full of left overs in one hand and holding Willow's hand with the other. Just as Willow raised her free hand to knock, the door opened. Grayson greeted them with a slight smile, holding a beer in one hand and a small bag of frozen peas in the other.

Willow grimaced when she caught sight of his face; his eye was now visibly swollen and the area surrounding it was a deep shade of purple. He had a small cut on his forehead and other various bruises and red marks across his face.

Grayson, noticing the look of horror on his sister's face, decided to downplay his injuries as much as possible, "Don't worry, it looks worse than it feels. What cha got there?" He asked, motioning towards the plastic container.

"Oh, Mom sent leftovers for you. She said you'd be upset if you couldn't make a turkey sandwich tomorrow."

Grayson rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Jesus..." He muttered, "Here, let me take that Tara."

Tara smiled in response, "You have your hands full, if you show me to the kitchen...I'll just put it in the fridge for you."

As he backed away to show them to the kitchen, Tara noticed the Texas A&M logo on his flannel pajama bottoms and inwardly cringed. The mere sight of the logo bringing back the events of the afternoon and murky thoughts surrounding their future together and impending conversation.

As they made their way towards the kitchen through the living room, Willow took in the surroundings. The decor was tasteful and typical of a bachelor. The walls were stark white and the living room furniture consisted of a black leather sofa, a matching recliner and a huge flatscreen TV that was currently blaring the annual UT/A&M Thanksgiving match up. The coffee and end tables were made of glass and chrome, as were the matching floor lamps. The room was devoid of any real personality, _typical_ Willow thought, as she noticed the only framed pictures Grayson had on view were of himself.

Tara let go of Willow's hand as she walked ahead into the kitchen; placing the leftovers in the stainless steel refrigerator.

"Hey Tara, feel free to grab you guys a drink while your in there," He said smiling.

"So, what's the score?" Willow asked as she dropped down onto the couch.

Grayson made a face, "UT's up by 14 in the 3rd. It's not looking good."

Willow stared at her brother smiling, "Just not your day, is it?" She quipped.

"Hey, at least we have a winning record," Grayson said, alluding the the UCLA Bruins current football team; their season record was particularly heinous.

Willow smirked, "Point taken."

"So," Grayson asked as he muted the TV, "Anything exciting happen after I left?"

Willow looked to Tara, who plopped down on the couch next to the redhead with a bottle of water; twisting the cap off to take a sip and then handing the bottle to Willow.

Willow smiled at the sweet gesture; taking a long sip and handing the bottle back to her girlfriend, "Well," She started, "Let's see...Mom blamed Tara for everything, I disgust her, Tara and I both told her off, oh and she applied to A&M on my behalf and apparently I'm starting vet school there in the fall. But other than that...no, not too much happened after you left." Willow said sarcastically.

Grayson smirked, holding the bag of peas to his bruised eye, "Not exactly your day either," He said flatly, taking a swig of beer. "Congrats on vet school, by the way," He chuckled.

"Uh, thanks?" Willow responded with an amused tone of voice.

Grayson leaned forward towards Willow, "Will, are you ok? I mean after Robby..."

Willow stiffened, the incident with her mother had taken her mind off the assault and she hadn't really thought about it since, but realizing that her emotions were still raw, she absentmindedly took Tara's hand to calm herself, "Yeah, I think so."

Grayson nodded and eased back in the chair, "I have to say, he shocked the shit outta me. In all the time we've known him...I mean, I never expected something like that. Did you?"

Willow shook her head, "Not in a million years, I was just as surprised as you."

"Well I'll tell you what, he better not show his face around the house ever again. No telling what might happen to him." Grayson said in a threatening tone.

Willow smiled at her brothers big show of bravado, "Gray, please don't mess with him, even if you run into him somewhere, he's just not worth it. Besides, if something were to happen in public, you could go to jail, lose your job..."

Grayson nodded in understanding, "I know. I guess we were just lucky it happened where it did."

To this point, Willow hadn't thought about the real possibility of her brother getting arrested, but now that she had, her mind was churning, "You don't think he'll press charges do you?" She said in a worried tone.

Tara chose to remain quiet, letting the siblings talk and began rubbing soothing circles across Willow's back. She could tell her girlfriend was starting to get upset again.

"Nah, I doubt it. There's too many witnesses. Plus it was justifiable, considering he's the one that attacked you first."

Attacked. The word reverberated through Willow's mind; she hadn't actually thought of it like that, but that's exactly what he did. Robby attacked her; the thought making her shutter. She suddenly grew tired, wanting to go home, crawl under the covers of her warm safe bed and hide from the rest of the world.

Willow began to fidget nervously as a scowl appeared on her face. "Do you...do you think that maybe we _should_ have called the police? Is he dangerous? Do you think he may hurt someone else or...or come after you or Eli, or Hunter or oh God...what if Milo gets hurt!?" Willow was beginning to slip into full blown panic mode at the thought that she unleashed a ticking time bomb on her family and the community at large. She suddenly jumped to her feet; no longer able to keep the nervous energy at bay and began rapidly pacing and mumbling under her breath.

Tara was up and at Willow's side instantly, "Shhh, darling..." Tara said, laying her hands on the redhead's shoulders. She kissed Willow on the forehead and several times on the mouth until she visibly calmed. Tara pressed their foreheads together and began to gently massage Willow's neck and shoulders.

Grayson decided to give them a little privacy and quietly slipped into the kitchen.

"Sweetie...it's gonna be ok." Tara soothed, as she continued to massage Willow's shoulders. "I need you to be strong baby."

Willow had tears in her eyes that were beginning to drip down her cheeks, "Strong like an Amazon?" She said in a child-like voice that completely melted Tara' s heart.

"Strong like an Amazon, right." Tara replied and they both smiled slightly.

"Ok," Willow said sniffling and nodding, "I just...I just wish none of this had ever happened."

"I know baby, I know," Tara cupped Willow's cheeks and wiped several tears away, "Will, you're so tired. Come on, let's get you home, ok?"

Willow took in a deep breath and steadied herself; wiping the remaining tears on her shirt sleeve. She reached out for Tara's hands; catching her lovers deep blue eyes, she mouthed '_I Love You_,' just as Grayson was returning from the kitchen. Tara smiled softly and squeezed Willow's hands in return.

"Gray, I think we're gonna get going."

Grayson nodded, "Are you gonna be ok?"

Willow returned the nod, "Thank you, for everything you did today. I love you, ya know?"

Grayson's eyes softened and Willow thought she just may have seen a tear appear right before he swept her up in a giant bear hug, "Love you too sis. Now get outta here so I can get drunk and finish watching the football game. You're interrupting my man time."

Willow laughed and swatted him playfully on the forearm, "Dork."

"Hey, I'm gonna see ya'll again before you go, right?" He asked.

"I think we're all going to the zoo on Saturday...you should come too."

Grayson scrunched his face, "I dunno, maybe. Call me tomorrow."

"Ok, see ya later."

"Bye Grayson," Tara said as she gave him a hug.

"Bye Tara," Grayson said as the girls left the apartment.

The night had turned cold and the rain was still falling as Willow navigated the dark, wet country roads.

"Tare?"

""Umm?"

"Would you be terribly upset if we changed our plans for tomorrow?" Willow asked.

"No sweetie, not at all; not really weather for amusement park rides anyway."

Willow sighed in defeat, "Sorry baby, this really isn't how I planned for things to go this week."

Tara arched an eyebrow, "It's not...really? And here I thought all this was just for me." She sighed dramatically.

Willow giggled, "You goof."

"Yes, but I'm _your_ goof," Tara said playfully as Willow pulled her hand up and kissed the back several times. "So, what did you have in mind then?"

"Rachael asked if we wanted to stop by and see the nursery, maybe get some lunch, you know...girls day out or something."

"Ummm, that sounds like fun. I'm in, but we should invite Molly and Stella too."

Willow quirked her mouth into something resembling a scowl, _Tara really is a saint if she wants to include Stella_, Willow thought.

Tara gave Willow one of her patented '_looks_', "I know what you're thinking Will and you need to stop."

"What?! No you don't!" Willow squealed.

Tara chuckled, "Yes I do and you all really need to start including her more. It's tough being on the outside, trying to figure out where you fit in or if you even fit at all."

Willow realized that Tara was right, even if Stella declined the offer, it was important that they ask. She also knew that Tara was referring more to herself than Stella.

"Tara, you're not an outsider. They all love you."

"Well, yeah, I kinda am and it's ok Will. You guys all just have this really tight bond. It's-It's hard to break into something like that, and I'm not even sure I want to." Tara dipped her head, turning her eyes to her lap.

They pulled up to a stop sign, Willow threw the car into park and turned towards Tara. "I'm sure," Willow said as she put two fingers on Tara's jaw and turned her head, "You're completely one of the gang now, especially after today."

Tara smiled a half smile, "Oh, so today was a sort of _Rosenberg gang initiation_? Do I get some kind of special ring that identifies me?" Tara joked.

Willow smiled shyly, looking up at Tara through her thick lashes, "One day you will."

Tara's heart literally skipped a beat and then she melted into a puddle at the look of complete adoration on Willow's face, not to mention the implications of what she just said.

"Willow..." Tara breathed, reaching up to cup Willow's cheek. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Willows; their mouths moving in a well choreographed dance. They stayed like that, kissing, for several moments before the sound of a loud horn caused them to jump apart.

"Shit! Sorry...sorry..." Willow giggled as she put the car in drive and continued the trek home.

* * *

><p>"That totally hit the spot. Here Tare, last bite," Willow said as she fed Tara the last bite of their shared slice of pumpkin pie.<p>

Tara opened her mouth as the small piece of pie teetered and almost fell off the fork. They giggled in unison as Willow somehow managed to keep it on the utensil and get it into Tara's mouth.

"Mmmm, c'mere you," Willow breathed as she looped a finger into the collar of Tara's shirt and pulled her forward into a sticky sweet kiss, "Mmmm yummy pumpkin lips!" She proclaimed.

Tara giggled again, wondering how Willow could make something as mundane as eating Thanksgiving leftovers at midnight so much fun.

"Are you _finally_ full?" Tara asked.

"Yep and sleepy too," Willow replied as she folded her arms and laid down her head.

Tara couldn't resist running her fingers through Willow's silky red hair, "Then let's get cleaned up and get you to bed."

"Aren't you coming too?" Willow quipped.

"Don't I usually...several times," Tara said teasingly.

Willow's head shot up, "Then what are we waiting for!?" She jumped out of the chair and began rapidly putting things away as Tara sat shaking her head, thoroughly amused at her girlfriends silly antics.

Fifteen minutes later, Willow was passed out cold. Tara had gone to brush her teeth and left Willow sitting on the edge of the bed, presumably taking off her shoes. She returned a few short minutes later to find the adorable redhead sprawled across the bed, sound asleep; her shoes still on.

Tara couldn't help but smile, Willow looked so cute; lying on her back with both arms above her head and snoring lightly. She put her toiletry bag away and knelt down in front of the sleeping redhead. She took off her shoes, socks, pants and so on until Willow was completely undressed. She did the same with her own clothes and then somehow managed to wake Willow enough to get her scooted up and under the covers. Tara lay for several minutes simply watching Willow sleep until she herself began to succumb to the sandman. She brushed a soft lingering kiss against Willow's forehead, "I love you baby," Tara whispered, rousing the redhead slightly.

"Love you too," Willow mumbled, snuggling into Tara's chest as they both relaxed in each others arms and fell into a deep and satisfying sleep.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Willow sat straight up in the bed and shouted, "TARA NO!"<p>

The blonde had been sleeping soundly and was startled awake but still somewhat groggy, "What? Will, a-are you ok? W-What's wrong?"

Willow's eyes were darting around the room and she began feeling around her neck and then Tara's with both hands; finally falling back into her pillow, relieved.

"Bad dream...nightmare," She said breathily.

"Jesus," Tara said, resting her hand over her own pounding heart, "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry, just a bad dream, but um, could you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you please close the closet door?"

"Your serious."

"Yes...please?"

Tara exhaled deeply, hopping out of the bed and making her way to the closet. She hesitated before closing it and turned on the light; looking all around inside...just in case. Satisfied there was nothing sinister going on, she turned off the light and closed the door. Returning the the bed a few seconds later.

"Thank you," Willow breathed, "Oh and Tara? Promise me you'll never cheat on me with a vampire. A tall, bleach blonde vampire with washboard abs."

"Uh ok, I think I can keep that promise," Tara replied.

"Good, cuz he really gave me the creeps."

"You're sure he wasn't gay? You know, hanging out in your closet and such?"

Willow snorted, turning towards Tara, "No, definitely not gay."

"Willow," Tara said seriously as she stroked her fingers through Willow's hair, "I...I'll never cheat on you...with anyone, ever."

"I know, i-it's my fault anyway...uh the dream that is."

"Sweetie, you can't help what you dream."

"Well, I sorta can. See something that you don't know about me is that, eating big meals late at night or eating mexican food after 8pm causes me to have nightmares."

"Um, did you say mexican food after eight causes nightmares? What if you finish at 7:59?"

"Smart ass. Come on Tare, I'm serious!" Willow whined.

"Sorry...that um actually explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, the other night after we went out with Hunter and Molly? You kept me awake half the night talking in your sleep." Tara said.

"Ugh," Willow grumbled, "Tare, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

Tara shrugged her shoulders, "It was our anniversary and we exchanged gifts and...I guess I just forgot. I actually meant to ask you if you remembered anything."

Willow shook her head, "Nothing, I never even knew I was having them."

"Probably because you never fully awoke," Tara ducked her head slightly, "I kinda rubbed your back until you fell back to sleep."

"Awww baby, your the best girlfriend in the entire world."

"And the sleepiest, can we...?" Tara questioned.

"C'mere," Willow said as she held out her arms, "Your turn for some serious snuggles."

"Ummm, you feel so good Will. Nite sweetie, I love you."

"Nite, love you too Tare."


	53. Ch 53 Heartbreak

_**Chapter 53: Heartbreak**_

Morning seemed to come quickly as Willow laid awake watching Tara sleep. She studied Tara for several long moments, coming to the conclusion that waking up first definitely had its advantages. Tara was lying on her back and snuggled into the warmth of the blankets, her golden blonde hair spilling out across the pillow seemed to glimmer as it caught a ray of sunlight that was peeking through the curtains. The storms from the previous night had given way to a crisp and clear fall morning.

Tara looked so peaceful and Willow wished they could stay this way forever, but she sighed in disappointment. They were on the down side of their vacation and in seventy-two hours, they'd be back in LA. Back to their busy lives and back to scrambling to find time together. The vacation had not been ideal, but sleeping together nightly and spending every day together had been heaven. Willow frowned when she thought about what awaited them back in California. Tara had work and numerous other commitments while Willow had finals coming up, a project that was due, and a softball awards banquet...that she'd completely forgotten about.

"Shit," She mumbled as she fell back into her pillow and cast her eyes up towards the ceiling. Her mind was now in overdrive and her brows knitted. "When in the hell are we supposed to squeeze _that_ in?" Willow mumbled again.

Willow felt Tara stir next to her, turning and looping an arm across Willow's chest.

"Ssshhh...just a dream...back to sleep baby." Tara mumbled, never opening her eyes and attempting to comfort and soothe what she thought was a sleep-babbling girlfriend.

Tara twitched her nose at some errant strands of hair that had fallen across her face, causing Willow to giggle slightly and reach out to brush them back. Tara had said that she comforted Willow during her babbly dreams, but until now, Willow had never witnessed it consciously. She leaned forward, kissing Tara on the head and snuggled closer. Willow settled in with a satisfied grin on her face before drifting off to sleep, _I never want this feeling to end._

* * *

><p>A couple hours later the girls awoke to the sound of Willow's cell vibrating on the nightstand. Willow groaned as she rolled over and sent the offending call to voicemail.<p>

"Who's calling?" Tara asked in a sleepy voice.

"No idea." Willow replied as she rolled on her side and snuggled into Tara's chest.

Tara smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Willow's head, "Could be important."

"Don't care. Much nicer right here," Willow spoke softly, planting a light kiss on Tara's chest where her head rested.

"Grrrr," The redhead groaned, hearing the phone begin to vibrate again as she pulled the covers over her head.

Tara twisted awkwardly, leaning as far as she could and just managing to grab the phone without squishing her girlfriend.

"Hello?" Tara said as she answered Willow's phone. "It's Rachael," She whispered as Willow pulled the covers off her head and looked up at Tara curiously.

"No, not at all, just couldn't get to the phone right away. Umhmm, she's right here hang on."

Willow took the phone from Tara and snuggled back into her chest, "Hey Rach, what's up?"

"I just called to see how you were after yesterday and everything." Rachael said.

"I'm ok, feeling better today."

"So, did Mom say anything after you all got back?"

"We got back late and everyone was already in bed. You know how she turns in early to save her strength for Black Friday power shopping. She's probably been out since 3am." Willow chuckled. "Did she say anything to you? What happened between her and Dad anyway?"

"What is this, the inquisition?"

"Raaach, come on!" Willow whined.

"Well, after you and Tara went upstairs, she and Dad had it out on the porch. We couldn't hear everything, but apparently Dad got so mad he hit the side of the house."

"Wow…" Willow whispered, completely astonished. He father was anything but violent.

"I know," Rachael agreed, "I don't know when I've ever seen Dad that angry…even when the boys were teenagers."

Willow sighed, puffing out her cheeks in silent defeat as she looked down shamefully at the blankets.

"Willow Rosenberg!" Rachael shouted into the phone, startling both Willow and Tara.

"What?" Willow replied, shrugging her shoulders towards Tara.

"Put the phone on speaker." Rachael said sternly.

"Why?" Willow argued.

"Because I said so, now do it."

Willow made a face, grumbling as she met with her sister's request. "There, it's on speaker."

"Tara, are you there?" Rachael asked.

"Yes, what's going on? Why did you yell at Willow?" Tara was still jumpy after the events of the last twenty-four hours and any potential threat to Willow, no matter how small or who it was from, got her hackles up.

"Whoa there, Momma bear!" Rachael giggled. "Please tell your girlfriend that what happened yesterday was NOT her fault."

Tara smiled, grateful that it was just a false alarm, "Well, I can tell her a thousand times, but I don't think she believes me." Tara squirmed to get more comfortable, sliding her fingers through Willow's silky red tresses and trying to ease Willow's discomfort.

"Will, listen, this isn't the first time that Mom and Dad have disagreed and I'm sure it won't be the last. Mom's as stubborn as a mule, you know that, and sometimes she just needs things explained to her…loudly."

"I guess," Willow said, visibly pouting like a small child.

"Ugh Wills, your impossible! I bet your pouting right now."

Willow was taken aback, "AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"No. I'm. Not! Cut it out Rachael!"

"Or what? You gonna tell on me?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I had too," The redhead muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Rachael stated flatly.

Tara lay back, wondering how they'd gone from a rational conversation to this in a matter of minutes, suddenly thankful that she was an only child.

"Rachael, did you call for a reason?"

"Oh yeah, I did before you side tracked me."

Willow abruptly sat up as mild anger flashed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by warm fingers that were covering her lips as Tara spoke up.

"Rachael, we'd love to come over today, see the nursery and have a girls day. Is it ok with you if we invite Molly and Stella?"

Rachael paused, stunned that Willow hadn't taken the bait and that the voice she was hearing was Tara's, "Um, yeah. That sounds like fun. Should I call them or…?"

Willow smiled gleefully, knowing that Rachael had been completely shut down. As much as she loved her older sister, it was still fun to be on the giving end of the sibling banter, than on the receiving end.

"No it's fine, we'll call them. How does noon sound?" Tara asked sweetly.

"Fine," Rachael squeaked out, suddenly embarrassed by her own behavior. She had taunted Willow and forgotten for a moment that Tara was _Tara_.

"Great! We'll see you then, bye Rachael."

"Bye-" Tara hung up the phone before Rachael had a chance to complete her sentence and tossed the cell aside. Tara turned back to see her girlfriend grinning from ear to ear. She simply shrugged her shoulders, "What? Nobody messes with my girl."

Willow leaned in and kissed Tara softly, feeling her shutter and relax into the kiss. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Willow whispered, rubbing their noses together.

"Isn't that a song?"

"Maybe, but it's fitting because I do love you…so very much." Willow said, her voice taking on a more serious tone.

"I love you Willow, more than I thought was humanly possible." Tara glided her fingers effortlessly through Willow's hair as she kept her eyes locked on the beautiful green ones in front of her.

They kissed again and Willow pulled back just far enough to catch Tara's eye, "Are you up for talking? Because I…I really feel like I need to explain some things. And um, can we maybe put some comfy pj's on? Because if we sit here like this…not much in the way of talking will get done and there are things that I really need to say and oh! Not that I don't want to, it's just that, well you know it's just that once _that_ gets started then we won't be much with the talking…hey, you're supposed to stop me when I start down the babbly highway!"

Tara laughed melodiously, "You're adorable and I love your babble." She kissed Willow again before sliding out of the bed and retrieving two oversized t-shirts, tossing one to Willow and putting the other on. Tara climbed back into the bed and they sat cross-legged facing each other. Willow scooted closer so that one of her knees was between Tara's and rested her hands on Tara's thigh. She needed to feel their connection.

"Well, I don't really know where to start," Willow said blowing out and exasperated breath.

"How about the beginning," Tara replied softly.

Willow nodded, "This might be long and rambly."

"It's ok, just take your time."

"Well, the epic battle of the college has been raging for quite sometime, but really heated up in my senior year. It was pretty clear early on that I was probably going to graduate valedictorian and I got offers from all over, Princeton, Yale, Stanford, MIT…even Oxford and that was just for academics. I got courted hard from the top sports colleges as well, and once I mentioned I wanted play ball AND practice veterinary medicine…A&M would NOT leave me alone."

"Wow…"

"Tare, I'm not telling you this to brag, it was actually sort of embarrassing," Willow blushed and ducked her head.

"Being the brainy type is nothing to be embarrassed about." Tara nodded towards Willow, gently encouraging her to continue.

"So, when A&M started coming around, my Mom had a field day. When the recruiter came, she had every one of my offer letters and started this crazy negotiation thing. By the time she was done, she had put together a deal that came close to violating nearly every NCAA rule in the book. Oh and my Dad…he may be all 'Team Willow' now, but he was totally caught up as well. He was practically giddy with excitement that another kid would be going to his beloved alma mater. You see, both Rachael and Grayson were Aggies, but Hunter went to UNT. That's the University of North Texas near Dallas because they had a better music program and Eli well…"

"He didn't go, did he?"

"He just didn't have the grades, not that he's not smart, because he totally is, but it was never important to him. He gave community college a shot, but it just never stuck."

"So you were the last great hope?"

"Yeah, I think they figured they hit the jackpot with me." Willow laughed lightly.

Tara reached out, put a hand on Willow's as their eyes met. "They never asked where you wanted to go, did they?"

"No, not once. So when I told them I had no intention of going to A&M, you'd have thought it was the end of the world. My mother freaked out. Then I told her where I wanted to go and she did that dismissive hand wave thing, you know the one that sent the flour flying yesterday?" Tara nodded, having seen the infuriating gesture live and in person. "Anyway, once she realized I wasn't going to give in and that UCLA gave me a better opportunity sports-wise, we sorta reached an unofficial compromise."

Tara was nodding her head in understanding. "You agreed to come back for vet school if they let you attend UCLA."

Willow nodded in return, "Yes, well sorta. I-I never said for sure, I said I'd leave my options open. My Mom just always assumed I would. Then things changed, I changed. I had this amazing freshman year, went to the Olympics, I came out. I…I sort of found myself. I grew up, I wasn't a little girl anymore and then I…" Willow words trailed off as she took a deep breath.

"What…" Tara breathed, even though she already knew the answer.

Willow looked up lovingly into Tara's deep blue eyes and smiled, "Then I met this amazing woman, and I fell in love," she said as she cupped Tara's cheek.

Tara closed her eyes as she leaned into Willow's soft touch, reveling in the tingles it sent down her spine. She turned and kissed Willow's palm. "Willow, I-I don't want to be the reason-"

"Sshhh, baby. I never intended on going to A&M. I made that decision a LONG time ago, but…"

Tara eyed Willow curiously, "…but you're not staying in LA," She said flatly, as Willow shook her head and Tara's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.


	54. Ch 54 Decisions

_**Chapter 54: Decisions**_

All Tara could do was stare as Willow's eyes landed on the bed sheets and her shoulders sagged. The reality of the situation hit Tara like a ton of bricks. This wonderful woman, that she'd just found, was leaving her? She was having a very hard time wrapping her mind around this concept. She finally blinked several times trying to get the logical side of her brain to kick in. She knew she was overacting and that Willow was not leaving tomorrow, but just the mere thought of having to live apart was enough to send Tara into panic mode. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves; after all they had plenty of time to work things out. Her brain finally kicked in and she gently squeezed Willow's hands, knowing that right now, she just needed to listen.

"Truthfully, Tare I…I don't know. I think that eventually, I will have to leave LA, if I want to continue on but…" Willow's voice trailed off as she tried to gather her thoughts and tried to explain it coherently to her girlfriend, but she was having a tough time.

Tara was a bit confused, "You um, you aren't sure if you want to be a vet after all? Are there no vet schools in LA?"

Willow looked up, meeting Tara's deep blue eyes and shaking her head back and forth.

Tara was still confused, "No? To which question sweetie?" She asked taking Willow's hands in hers.

"Both? The um, the closest school is UC Davis, up near Sacramento."

Tara stiffened, "Will…"

"Tare, I've thought about this more than you could ever imagine and I made lists and charts, gone through dozens of different colored pens and it all came back to one thing…I love you Tara, and I don't want us to live apart." Willow's teary green eyes met Tara's, "That's a huge part of this and I'd be lying if I told you otherwise. I want to go to vet school, I just didn't know where or even if I want to start right away after graduation. The last eight years I've been pushing myself so hard and quite frankly, I'm kind of tired. This semester has been tough and the next will be even worse. Right now, I just want to make it through my senior year. I've been debating this decision since before I met you, but after I did…there was no question. I just didn't know how to tell you without you feeling guilty or responsible."

Tara half smiled, "I guess you know _me_ pretty well." She reached up and cupped Willow's face, wiping a few tears from her cheek.

Willow returned the smile, "I'd like to think I do, I mean, I'm still learning and I want to know it all, but I can't if I'm four hundred miles away. Tare, my Dad said something to me yesterday that really hit home, he said that in order for us to work, that we need to talk honestly and make decisions together. We have time, it's not something that has to be decided in a day, a week or even a month."

Tara nodded, "But what about application deadlines and such? I'm not the most knowledgeable person on the subject, but I do know that you have to apply and commit early if you want a spot in a certain program."

Willow was impressed and made a mental note to ask Tara how she knew these details, but that was another conversation altogether, "Yes, and that's where the complications come into play. See, another reason why my Mom is so gung ho about me attending an in state school is because of the cost. It's less than half of what it would cost to go out of state. It's been pretty cheap for them so far because of all the scholarship money, but grad school is a whole other thing. My Dad makes good money, I guess, but I don't think they can afford to send me out of state."

"How expensive? I-If you don't mind me asking?" Tara asked sheepishly.

"Over fifty thousand a year and that's on the low end; it would end up somewhere around a quarter of a million dollars, maybe more?"

"So, why not just become a resident and get a cheaper tuition?"

"Well, that sounds easy enough, but this residency thing is super complicated and until now, I wasn't really sure where I even wanted to go."

"S-So you checked out other s-schools too?"

Willow nodded, "I'm nothing if not thorough," she laughed nervously, "Yeah, I wanted to cover all the bases. When going up against my mother, you kind of want to have the answers before the questions." Tara nodded knowingly. "Anyway, I wanted to go somewhere really good. So I checked out all of the top schools, Cornell, Colorado State, North Carolina, Ohio and so on. Then I narrowed it down to my top 5 and collected info on scholarships, fellowships, financial aid, etc."

"Who was your number one?"

Willow momentarily dropped her eyes and inwardly cringed, " Colorado," She said flatly. "But only because it was a little cheaper and that was before I met you! Davis was actually second followed by Florida, Auburn and just for kicks I threw in Cornell." Willow spoke confidently, "I could totally get in to Cornell, but the costs are way out of my league. It'd be fifty just for tuition there not to mention living expenses, even though it's number one in the nation and you know getting a degree from there I could write my own ticket and-"

Tara's lips cut off Willow with a gentle kiss, "You're babbling sweetie."

Willow swooned, "Oh, sorry. Where was I anyway?" She asked Tara.

"You were bragging about getting into a prestigious university three thousand miles away." Tara replied, arching her eyebrows; amused with her girlfriend's swagger.

"Don't worry Tare, it was just for fun. It's way too cold up there anyway."

"And Colorado is what, warm and balmy?

"Colorado is beautiful and contrary to popular belief, it's not _always_ snowing. Cold yes, but that's trumped by the school being in the super awesome little college town of Ft. Collins."

Tara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I've only been to Aspen and Vail."

Willow's jaw dropped, "You ski?"

Tara giggled, "Well, if you want to call it that, then yes, I do."

Willow smiled sweetly, "See? I just learned something new," She said as she leaned and kissed Tara; briefly deepening the kiss and pulling away with an audible pop.

"Mmmhhh," Tara grinned.

"There's more where that came from," Willow said seductively.

Tara grinned, playing along with the cuteness that was inherently Willow, "Yes and I know exactly where to find it, but no getting off track."

Willow ducked her head and batted her eyes, "Yes, but maybe just one more kiss to get the wheels back on the track?"

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Yep and that's why you love me!"

"Well, I don't know if it's _number one_, but maybe in the top 5." Tara teased.

Willow giggled and settled for kissing Tara's hand with soft lingering kisses, since the blonde was withholding a _real_ kiss.

"Willow…" Tara's voice had shifted to a more serious tone as she reluctantly pulled her hand away, "Please? I…I need to know what's on your mind or I'm gonna be constantly wondering."

Willow could see the worry and concern reflected through Tara's eyes and understood where it was coming from, "So, I'm a planner, as you know and since I've had about a month to obsessively think…I came up with something. And if by plan, you mean a series of random thoughts strung together loosely and vaguely resembling an outline of what could be construed as a plan, then yes I have one." She babbled and Tara smiled. "Like I said this residency thing: Complicated. Basically, I have to establish a residence for at least 366 days prior to applying."

Tara furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "But you have been here for three years, isn't that enough?"

"Well, in a normal state one would think so, but not in California. Since I don't turn 24 before December 31st and my parents are still financially responsible for me...basically I have to become independent of them for at least a year. So, that clock won't even start to tick until after I graduate."

Tara couldn't help but smile a little, "So, we're looking at the fall year after next?"

Willow nodded, "At the earliest, but since my residency won't become official until sometime during that summer, I may not even be able to get in until the winter term the following January and I may even have to wait until I turn 24. Plus, I'll need all that waiting time to work, save money and then apply for financial aid. It's going to be expensive no matter what, especially without a scholarship. I've done well with my grades, but with softball, I'm just not sure that it's good enough. I'll just have to apply and see what happens."

Tara bit her bottom lip and the concern spread across her face, "Two years? Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"Hey, I just figured out a way to stay here for the next two years or maybe longer and you wanna get rid of me?" Willow said, playfully poking her tongue out between her teeth.

Tara snorted, "Yeah, because I _really_ can't stand having you around…doofus."

Both girls giggled, but Tara quickly slipped back into serious mode, "That's um, that's a long time to wait and I was thinking…I don't want you to lose track of what you want to do. I c-could help, you know." Tara said meekly, bracing herself for Willow's reaction.

Willow sat up straight and sternly shaking her head, "Tara no, I'm not expecting and I would never ask."

"I know, but I have the means to do it and-"

"Baby, no. This is exactly what my mother is expecting and I need to prove that I can do this on my own; that I can be an adult and figure out a way on my own."

Tara dipped her head, "S-She's going to b-blame me, regardless of what you tell her a-and I'm okay with it. In fact, I'm kind of g-getting used to it," She said with a chuckle, "So, i-if you let me h-help at least it will sort of soften the blow. You k-know, because at least you'll be in s-school…"

Willow's heart literally felt like it was being crushed listening to Tara's stutter get progressively worse. She reached forward and tucked some loose hair behind Tara's ear, "C'mere," Willow said as she pulled Tara close, "Let's not talk about this anymore today, okay? The bottom line is, I'm not coming back here to go to grad school, period. No matter _what_ my Mom says, she can't force me. This decision is for us to make, we have plenty of time to make it and we'll figure it out together…you and me. Okay? This kind of stuff happens to couples all the time. One gets transferred with a job or something and the other follows. Tara, I understand that I'm the follower right now and you have no idea how okay I am with that. Your adult life started a long time ago, you have this amazing career, a house, responsibilities and I'm still on hold. I'm the more flexible half and I get it. I'll _never, ever_ regret choosing to be with you."

Tara nodded into Willow's chest, "I love you Will," She whispered, tightening her grip on Willow's waist.

"I love you too and no sad faces. We're gonna have fun today...just us girls. Oh shit! Girls! I need to call the girls!" Willow exclaimed as she clamored around looking for her cell in a mild state of panic; much to Tara's amusement.

"Willow," Tara said calmly as she stopped Willow's erratic movements with a soft touch to her arm, "Your phone is right here sweetie. How about you call Molly and Stella while I go shower and get ready."

"Ok Tare. Hey, can I have that kiss now?" Willow asked and was immediately rewarded.


	55. Ch 55 Mallrats

_**Chapter 55: Mallrats **_

Tara finished getting ready while Willow showered and headed downstairs, desperate for a cup of coffee. She entered the kitchen to find the men of the house sitting around the table enjoying a late breakfast, with Hunter surfing his iPad while Ira and Grandpa Leo read the newspaper.

"Good morning Tara," Leo greeted Tara briefly looking up from his newspaper.

"Hi, good morning everyone," Tara replied, receiving a return greeting from Hunter and Ira.

Tara poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Hunter. "So, I hear ya'll have a big girl's day' planned today. Sooo, what's on the agenda?" Hunter asked curiously.

Tara replied as she added cream and sugar to her cup. "I think we're going to Rachael's to see the nursery and then doing lunch. Beyond that, I have no idea."

Grandpa Leo scoffed, "You couldn't pay me enough to go out of the house today. All the crazies are out shopping like the world's ending tomorrow. "Sheesh…" He grumbled, searching through the paper that was strewn across the table. "Where the devil is the sports page?"

Ira sighed deeply, folding the open paper he'd been reading and reluctantly handing it over to his father-in-law. Leo mumbled a quick 'thank you' under his breath; knowing that Ira was reading it, but taking the paper anyway.

Tara watched the little exchange and laughed quietly to herself as Ira caught her eye; smiling in return and giving the blonde a knowing wink.

"Um Tara, have you seen this?" Hunter asked with a tinge of concern clearly evident in his tone.

"Hmm?" Tara shifted in her seat and leaned towards Hunter. She craned her neck to look at the iPad screen that Hunter was viewing.

Tara read it to herself, _PHZ has learned that embattled super star, Tara "I'm Gay" Maclay, has lost the opportunity for the lead in an upcoming Ron Howard project AND has been iced out of the second installment of the widely popular, 'Against The Grain' sequel, which thrust Maclay into the national spotlight five years ago, firmly cementing her position as the perennial_ '_girl next door.'_ _PHZ has also learned from a source close to the actress that "she is devastated and regretting her decision to come out." Maclay is currently hiding out at the Texas ranch of her new gal-pal, college student and Olympic Gold Medalist - Willow Rosenberg. Rumor has it that Rosenberg is experiencing problems of her own with the high maintenance actress; seen here sitting curiously close to one of Rosenberg's brothers. The fiery redhead was extremely unhappy and could soon become an ex-gal pal…from the looks of this next picture. Just another example of a child actress spinning out of control._

Hunter rested his hand on Tara's arm; his eyes full of concern, "Tara, are you ok?"

Tara looked up surprised, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I just…well, I'm sorry about the movie, but there'll be others."

"Thanks Hunter, but it's okay I didn't lose any movie roles," She said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But it said…" Hunter said quietly as his voice trailed off.

"I'm not upset because none of it's true. It's completely made up. I turned down the 'Grain' sequel because number one, their shooting schedule overlapped my schedule on 'Grant's Park,' and number two, the script was awful. As for the other project, we're still in talks and it could go either way right now." She said relaxing in her chair and nonchalantly popping a piece of fruit in her mouth.

Hunter shook his head and smiled, "Wow, you're one cool customer Tara, but I think my sister might not be when she sees these pics. She's gonna flip out."

"What am I flipping out about?" Willow asked cheerfully as she entered the kitchen.

Ira folded his paper down and peered over the top, "Flipping? There will be no more flipping. This is a flip free zone." He declared, waving his hand in a circular motion as he eyed his children before going back to reading the paper.

Tara snickered, "Will, you're timing is impeccable. Maybe you should take up acting?"

"Hmm, maybe I should," She spun dramatically, lowering herself to one knee; placing a hand her hand over her heart and reaching toward Tara with the other. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! "

Tara smiled, taking Willow's outstretched hand, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Grandpa Leo rolled his eyes, "Do you two have any idea how much you skipped in between?"

Willow grinned as Tara pulled her up from the floor, "I know," She replied taking a seat in Tara's lap and popping some cut melon into her mouth, "But we don't have time. Molly and Stella will be here soon and we need to get going." Willow smiled towards her grandfather as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Tara blushed at Willow's bold move and felt a little awkward, having no idea what she should do with her hands. Deciding to wrap one around Willow's back and rest the other on the table.

"So, what cha' guys lookin' at?"

Hunter squirmed uncomfortably and turned the tablet away from his sister.

"Come oooon, let me see," Willow whined as she pulled the device out of his hands and began reading.

Willow soon found a frown creasing the corners of her mouth, "Damn," She said causing Tara and Hunter to cringe, "What is with these pictures? I look like a sweaty angry demon! Dark Willow or something...I'm generally a happy person, why can't they publish _those_ pictures online?" Willow continued to rant, sparking her father's attention.

"Hey, let me see," He said reaching out a free hand.

Willow got up and handed mobil device over to her Dad as Hunter and Tara gathered up their dishes and headed to the sink, "See, I told you." Hunter said, catching Tara's eye; the blonde simply smiled knowingly.

Ira examined the pictures closely and read the article; shaking his head as he handed the iPad back to his daughter. "You know Willow, you need to be more careful."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Willow answered slightly defensive.

Ira continued, "I'm just saying that you're in the public eye now more than ever and you need to be mindful of what you do or say and apparently, how you look," He smirked as he noticed Tara at the sink washing out her coffee mug. "And you Miss 'high maintenance' Maclay...you really need to tone down that outlandish behavior!" Ira joked.

Tara glanced over her shoulder laughing and held up her wet hands, "Willow, come hither and dry my hands. I just can't be bothered with such trivial things. Afterall, I am _the_ Tara Maclay." Everyone began laughing as Willow rushed over to dry Tara's hands and then curtseyed.

"Anything else, Milady?" Willow asked mimicking Tara's British accent.

Hunter snorted, "I like how high maintenance equals a British accent. Just what are you two implying?"

Tara continued to giggle, "I don't know, I guess I just _Shakespeared out_ for a minute."

The group continued to chat, laugh and poke fun at "_High Maintenance Maclay_" until Molly and Stella arrived and the four girls left for Rachael's house.

* * *

><p>"Rach, this is adorable!" Willow gushed getting her first peek at the nursery, "I LOVE retro Pooh! Where did you find all this stuff?"<p>

"Oh you know, here and there..."

"Willow is right, this is so cute. Did you and Jeff do everything?" Molly asked.

"Yep! Jeff put everything together and I painted and decorated." Rachael said proudly.

Willow wandered around the room, spotting a vintage Pooh Bear lamp sitting on the dresser. Tara watched as Willow cocked her head curiously and gently ran her hand over the body of the lamp. Tara noticed the moisture forming in her girlfriend's eyes and came up behind her; snaking her arms around and snuggling her from behind.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Willow closed her eyes and sank into the soothing warmth of her girlfriend. It never ceased to amaze her how Tara instinctively knew just what she needed and when she needed it most. "Yeah, I just..." Willow turned her head towards her sister, "Rach?"

Rachael simply nodded as Willow turned her head back towards the lamp, "This was mine and Hunters when we were little. It sat on the table between our beds. I'd forgotten all about it until now," She whispered softly. "Rachael, where did you find this? I...I thought Mom got rid of all that stuff." Willow said turning towards her sister.

Rachael shook her head, "No, she kept it all Will, right down to the sheets," She said glancing towards the crib. "I-I hope you don't mind...it's just that I really loved it and I didn't think that you'd need it just yet and I promise to take really good care of it so whenever your ready..." Rachael rambled nervously.

"It's fine Rach, I don't think I'll need it...just yet," Willow said glancing at Tara, who winked back; causing Willow's face to flush.

Tara snickered, giving Willow a final squeeze as she turned away; suddenly very interested in the rest of the room. She wandered to the crib and ran her hand across the cool sheets and the fluffy Pooh comforter. She reached up and lightly tapped the stuffed Piglet hanging in the mobile. Tara smiled as she imagined a tiny redheaded baby lying on those sheets; giggling and cooing as she peered at the swinging animals. _Someday_...washed through her mind as the conversation continued on behind her.

"So, all this was mine?"

"Well, everything except the crib, but I'm sure she would have kept that too if you and Hunter hadn't destroyed it."

"What are you talking about? We did no such thing!" Willow replied indignantly.

"Uh, I beg to differ," Rachael said as Tara turned away from the crib and her baby daydream to catch up on the conversation. "Mom used to put you and Hunter in the crib together to play and nap. Anyway, you guys were in there one day when she heard this loud crash. She came running in and found all four sides of the crib on the floor and you and Hunter were sitting on the mattress in the middle looking shocked and guilty." Rachael looked towards Tara, "Apparently, they started jumping and rocking the crib until it just exploded."

"That never happened," Willow scoffed; folding her arms defiantly across her chest as everyone else in the room started to giggle.

"Did so and there's a picture to prove it!"

Willow thought for a few seconds until she finally realized that her sister was right. "Oh shit, she's right...I forgot all about it!" Willow joined in the laughter, "Tare, I'll have to dig it out and show you when we get home later. It is pretty funny."

"So, are you ya'll hungry, because I'm STARVING!" Rachael exclaimed, "And I have this intense craving for Cheesecake." Everyone nodded enthusiastically except Willow who groaned.

"You don't like cheesecake sweetie?" Tara asked.

"No, I _love_ cheesecake, but the only Cheesecake Factory is at the mall and..."

Tara's eyes lit up, "Oh yay, shopping!"

"I could shop," Molly chimed in.

"Oh, me too!" Rachael added.

"But Tara, it's Black Friday!" Willow whined.

"Oh Will, buck up and take one for the team. Besides, I have pregnancy cravings of the cheesecake variety."

"Uuugghh," Willow groaned looking towards Stella as they both rolled their eyes.

"Okay good, now that that's settled, let's go before this baby eats a hole in my stomach."

* * *

><p>Several hours later Willow found herself sitting on a comfy leather couch next to Stella in the middle of the mall with several despondent boyfriends, and husbands sitting in the surrounding chairs. Every now and then Molly, Rachael or Tara would show up and drop another shopping bag at their feet. Willow and Stella had given up trying to keep pace with the trio nearly an hour earlier and had decided to camp out and people watch instead.<p>

"Oooh, what about those two?" Willow asked Stella.

"Hmm let's see, they've been together for about six months. She's a high-powered lawyer and he's a cable repairman. Um, that's how they met; he came to her house to repair her _box_...if you know what I mean?" Stella wriggled her eyebrows causing Willow to snort with laughter. "Anyway, she has a secret life and he has no idea. It's easy for her to be sneaky because they don't live together. Okay, your turn." She said to Willow.

The redhead cleared her throat, "But recently, he found something when he spent the night at her house and he got curious. So, he decided to snoop around when she was taking a shower and found a hidden stash of...hmmm...of...oh I got it! Whips, chains and leather S&M gear!" Willow shouted a little too loudly and piqued the interest of several young men sitting near them.

"Ssshhhh..." Stella giggled.

Willow chuckled, "This is fun, thanks for hanging out with me Stella. I just couldn't do anymore 'shopping'...it's not so much fun when you're broke."

Stella nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it."

Willow's face suddenly felt hot, "Oh God Stella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Willow, it's okay and it'll get better one day," Stella shrugged, "I hope." She said with a nervous laugh. "I um, I signed up for night classes over at the community college and I start in January." She blurted out, ducking her head.

Willow's eyes lit up, "Really! Stella that's great!" She rewarded her sister in law with a tight hug.

"I knew you'd be happy for me."

"Well you know me and school," Willow beamed, "What do you plan to study?"

"Um, I thought maybe elementary education? I'm not really sure yet, I just want something more...for me. Pretty much my entire adult existence has been about other people. First it was Eli and then it was Milo; now it's both. I figure I'll start slow next semester with just a couple classes and once Milo is in kindergarten next fall, I can take a full load."

"That's really great Stella, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Willow, I'm uh...I'm happy for you too." Stella admitted shyly.

Willow looked at her curiously, "For what?"

"I'm happy for you and Tara. She's so nice and not at all what I expected."

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Willow joked. "No, I know what you mean. She's not your typical celebrity, plus she's pretty much the best person I've ever known." Willow's eyes shined with love when she spoke about Tara and she blushed furiously.

"Uh oh," Stella said.

"What?"

"Incoming," Stella replied pointing across the mall at the three women that were heading in their direction; laughing and chatting with their arms full of shopping bags.

Willow jumped up to help her girlfriend, "Baby, what is all this stuff?"

"Just you know...stuff. They h-had deals and what's a girl supposed to do...just pass them up?"

Willow smiled sweetly and shook her head. She relieved Tara of several bags, getting a kick out of the cuteness that was pout-y Tara. She knew that if Tara wanted to, she could probably buy the entire mall and certainly didn't have to worry about catching something on sale. She was just too adorable for words.

"Well, I think this calls for a much needed coffee break and if the Starbucks just happens to be across from the Apple store, well then...that would be a weird coincidence."

Molly and Tara shared a knowing smirk and hi-fived as Tara spun towards Rachael, "I believe someone owes me a coffee?"

Rachael made a face, "Fine," She said reluctantly.

"Hey! You guys bet on me? My own girlfriend bet on me?"

Tara stiffened a bit worried that Willow would be upset and wondering if they were talking about her behind her back or something. She was relieved to see a wide grin appear and quickly spread across Willow's face.

"Alright! Go Tara it's your birthday...free coffee.." Willow began to sing and do an awkward little dance.

"Oh good grief! Come on, let's go," Rachael said as she tugged on her sister's sleeve.

Willow got her mocha and true to form, wandered over to the Apple store while the four other women sat around a table enjoying each other's company. Molly and Stella left to use the restroom, leaving Rachael and Tara with some one on one quality time together.

"Tara, I just um...I just wanted to say thanks."

Tara looked at Rachael with a bewildered expression on her face, "Hmm?"

"For not bolting out of here yesterday. If it was me, I'm not sure I would have stayed. You are most definitely a better person than I," She finished as she sipped her tea.

"Well, I don't know about that," Tara said sweetly giving Rachael's arm a gentle squeeze, "I might be an only child, but I'm definitely no stranger to family strife. Besides, your sister's worth it."

Rachael returned Tara's smile, "You really love her don't you?"

Tara nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Well, you're fairly awesome yourself," Rachael replied eliciting a deep blush from Tara, "I have to admit Tara, You're not at all what I expected."

"You mean I'm not a pretentious high maintenance celebrity?"

Rachael giggled, "Been reading the gossip columns I see. No, you're not a nerdy comic book loving lesbian or the butchy athletic type or all of the above? Although, you most definitely got your butch on yesterday."

"Wow, stereotype much?"

"No, I'm just describing what I _thought_ would be my sister's type?"

"Well, you know what they say about opposites attracting? Anyway, I don't think Willow is the least bit nerdy or butchy; beautiful, smart, funny...but definitely not nerdy and butchy." Tara responded as she looked up to see Willow playing with an iPad across the mall in the Apple store. The redhead was engrossed with her brow furrowed, her tongue poking out between her teeth and her body leaning every which way as she played the game. "Okay, maybe a little nerdy," Tara conceded and enjoyed a good laugh with Rachael.

"So, do you know what you're getting her for her birthday yet?" Rachael asked.

Tara sighed, puffing out her cheeks slightly, "I don't know. What do you get a Jewish girl that just happens to share her birthday with Christmas?"

Rachael glanced across the mall again at Willow, "Hmmm, I wonder...uh oh."

"What?" Tara eyed Rachael curiously.

"I think the word is out," She replied as a small group of people approached Tara for autographs and another crowd with cameras was forming outside the coffee shop.

"Damn," Tara sighed in defeat realizing that the hat, scarf and glasses hadn't worked as well as planned.

Across the mall Willow was starting to have issues of her own, as numerous fans also approached her. Some wanted her autograph and picture, but most were asking about her famous girlfriend. Then her phone started to buzz furiously.

The text was from Rachael, '_Will, time to go. NOW.'_

Willow did her best to politely excuse herself and with the help of several Apple employees and was finally able to exit the store; only to be met with a mob scene across the mall in front of the coffee shop.

The crowd was large, there were dozens of people and it was growing by the minute. It took some time before Willow was able to fight her way through to reach her slightly panicked girlfriend.

"Tara! Are you ok?"

"Yes, but I think w-we need to get out of here."

Willow nodded and looked at Molly, who was trying to keep the mob from crushing them, "Where's Rachael?!"

"She's fine, she and Stella took all the bags and went to get the car. They're meeting us out front." Molly replied seeing Willow instantly relieved; guessing that she was worried about the possibility of her pregnant sister getting trampled.

"Good, cuz we need to make with the speedy exit." No sooner had the words left Willow's mouth when mall security showed up to try and help escort Tara from the building. Willow received another text from Rachael stating that she was at the entrance with the car as Tara did her best to be cordial to her fandom without getting caught on tape completely losing it. It was the last thing she needed.

Willow's phone began to vibrate again, "They're at the entrance, let's blow this popsicle stand!" She exclaimed and even amidst the chaos, received a somewhat amused look from Tara.

They tried to make a hasty exit as the crowd began to surge forward with Willow and Molly flanking Tara in the middle; arms linked and protected by about a half dozen swarly mall cops. Unfortunately, it turned to a snails pace as the mob increased in size and they had to navigate the narrow aisles lined with busy kiosks and holiday shoppers. Once outside the doors Stella lunged forward, grabbing Willow by the shirt, and shoving them unceremoniously into the back seat; but not before she shouted at a couple of over zealous women that had tried to throw themselves at Tara.

"I'm in...DRIVE! DRIVE!" Stella shouted as Rachael sped away from the curb.

They girls in the back were panting and still slightly out of breath from their ordeal. Willow was concerned and turned in her seat, looking back to see if they were being followed.

Rachael was the first to speak as she turned on to the freeway, "What the fuck was that?!"

"It was fucking awesome!" Stella chimed in. "Exhilarating! I was so ready to kick those chicks asses! Just a little bit closer..." She said as she punched the air with her hands.

The stunned spectators glanced at each other and then all burst out in a fit of laughter.


	56. Ch 56 Brainy Willow

_**Chapter 56: Brainy Willow**_

Willow groaned in frustration, sitting on the floor of the family room, as she flipped through page after page of baby photos. She'd gone through several albums and still had not found the elusive picture she was looking for. Internally, Willow knew that she could just ask her mother, but then that would mean they would have to speak to each other. So Willow continued on her blind quest to find the broken crib photo.

Tara was sitting on the couch chatting with Molly when she noticed Willow's frustration, "Sweetie, it's no big deal, really." She said as she joined her girlfriend on the floor.

"No, I promised I'd show you and-"

"Willow," Sheila interrupted.

Willow turned her hear towards her mother, "Yes?"

"May I see you in the kitchen please?"

"Yes Ma'am," Willow cringed and her entire body tensed at the request. Since the Thanksgiving catastrophe twenty-four hours earlier, mother and daughter had avoided each other like the plague.

Tara gave Willow's arm a reassuring squeeze as Willow sighed; placing the photo album in Tara's lap and rising off the floor. As the redhead left the room, Tara's brow furrowed and she strained her neck trying her best to nonchalantly eavesdrop on the conversation. Unfortunately and much to Tara's chagrin, their voices were muffled and she couldn't make out anything.

Tara sighed and began to idly flip through the pages of Willow's early childhood. The book Willow had laid in her lap was the toddler years and Tara was actually impressed by Sheila's organization and thankful to her for going to such great lengths to preserve Willow's childhood, as well as the family history.

Tara couldn't help but smile; baby Willow was adorable. She was tiny in comparison to her siblings with an unruly shock of bright red hair that set her apart from the others. Tara noticed in the majority of the pictures, that it was Grayson that was constantly carrying or holding Willow and not Rachael, as she had imagined. Needless to say, this was a surprise to Tara; he definitely doted on his sister and their affection for each other was obvious. She now understood a little better about his protective nature towards his baby sister. Tara flipped through the entire album, but did not come across the infamous broken crib photograph. She placed it back on the shelf and was about to pull out another when she heard Willow's raised voice. The conversation had obviously taken a turn and Tara was on her feet immediately. The blonde wrapped her arms protectively across her chest and glanced towards Hunter and Molly on the couch. Hunter simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as his eyes met Tara's. All of the tension in the house was weighing heavily on everyone.

It was all Tara could do to stay in the family room and not throw herself between mother and daughter. She began to pace and that's where Willow found her five minutes later. "Tara, baby," She said as she soothingly rubbed Tara's upper arms, "We have an issue."

Tara looked at her quizzically, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Willow nodded, "I'm fine. There's um…there's about a dozen or so photographers out at the gate and they kinda harassed my Mom at the grocery store."

Tara pushed away from Willow, "Oh God, I'm s-so sorry. Maybe I s-should just leave."

"What?! No, baby…please," Willow muttered no louder than a whisper.

Tara closed her eyes, rubbed her temples and slipped into business mode, "Ok, they just want a picture and we need to give them what they want or they'll never leave us alone."

"How about we get a couple horses and ride down? That way we can make with the hasty retreat." Willow said, stepping forward and reaching for Tara; only to have her girlfriend shrink back and step away again.

Tara nodded, "Let me go freshen up and I'll meet you down at the barn."

Willow stood in the middle of the room and watched sadly as Tara retreated up the stairs. A few seconds later she felt a strong-arm across her shoulders; she turned and dropped her head on Hunters chest, "I feel like I'm loosing her," she whispered as the tears welled in her eyes.

He vehemently shook his head, "No you're not. She's just tired and stressed. You would be too Will, if you were in her shoes. I mean, she can't seem to get a break. Ya know?"

Willow nodded weakly, "Go, you need to freshen up as well. She's not the only one getting photographed," Hunter smiled and patted his sister's back, "I'll get Artemis and Sammie saddled up."

"Thanks Hunt," Willow broke away from her brother and headed upstairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Willow stood at the bottom of the attic stairs and tried her best to shake away her somber mood before facing Tara. Willow's mind was churning with scenarios, there were several ways things could go when she entered the bedroom. _Don't say a word and change clothes, babble and possibly start an argument, or kiss her senseless and diffuse the entire situation_. She took a deep breath and finally ascended the stairs.

"Hey," Willow said as she entered the room.

"Hey…" Was about all Tara could muster before Willow's lips were on her. Whatever jumbled emotions Tara was harboring, completely disappeared when Willow's lips crashed into hers. They froze for several seconds as if they were fused together, until Willow brought her hands to Tara's face and began moving her lips slowly. Willow's kiss relaxed Tara's entire body as they melted together. Willow slowly covered the blonde's mouth with her own and deepened the kiss; running her tongue over Tara's bottom lip and begging for entrance. Tara complied instantly as their tongues entwined in a sensuous and erotic dance.

Willow smiled internally, this was definitely the best option and it had been far too long since they'd shared a kiss today. Tara felt Willow pull away and noticed that she wasn't the only one affected by the passionate kiss. Willow's breathing was ragged and her pupils dilated.

Willow smiled softly, "Your chariot awaits, my love."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For knowing just what I needed," Tara half smiled and leaned in once again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The girls finally found their way out to the barn where Hunter already had both horses saddled up and ready to go. Willow took Tara's hand and led her to Sammie; the blonde gulping audibly as she stared up at the large equine.

Willow smiled when she noticed Tara's trepidation and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Tara this is Sammie," She said as she reached her free hand up and gently pet Sammie's muzzle. The gentle giant responded in kind by nuzzling Willow's neck and tickling the sensitive skin just below her ear; causing Willow to giggle and squirm.

"Hey, no getting fresh with my girlfriend…that's my job," Tara quipped as she too reached out a hand to pet the horse. "Willow, she's um, she's kinda big, don't cha think?"

Willow nodded, "Actually, she's a he. Sammie is a Paint Gelding; he's 18 and very sweet. He's actually much more reserved than Artemis, but we can switch if it'll make you feel better."

"He is beautiful," Tara said as she admired the light brown and white spotted horse, "I-I guess it's ok…"

Willow turned to Tara and took both of her hands, "Sweetie, I would never, ever put you in harms way. If you don't feel comfortable, we can ride together or not at all or-"

"I'm ok Willow…I trust your judgment, I'll ride Sammie."

This pleased Willow tremendously and she couldn't stop the grin that was quickly spreading across her face. "Great!"

Willow helped Tara mount Sammie and led her around for a few minutes so she could get her balance and get her confidence level up. Willow finally turned the reigns over to Tara, mounted Artemis and began a slow walk side by side towards the front gate.

"Hey Tare, do I look ok?" Willow asked as she futzed with her jacket and hair.

"Sweetheart, you could be wearing a burlap sack with your head shaved and you'd still be beautiful."

Willow snorted, "I can see it now, a picture of me in Us Weekly next to a picture of the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz… 'Who Wore It Best?' Vote now for the Scarecrow!"

"Willow…"

"I just…I don't want people thinking your dating a schmoo."

Tara raised an amused eyebrow, "A schmoo? What exactly is a _schmoo_?"

Willow scrunched her shoulders, a bit embarrassed, "You know, a plain Jane."

"Will, you are anything but plain and since when are we just dating?"

"You know what I mean."

"If it makes you feel better dressing up a bit, that's fine. If you just wanna wear sweats and a t-shirt, that's fine too. Just be you sweetie." Tara reached across the gap between them and met Willow's hand in the middle.

Willow shook her head, "How about we just get this over with so we can ride some more before it gets dark. I mean, if you want."

"I do, this is fun and I need to practice so that one day I can keep up with you!"

As they rode closer, the throng of photographers began snapping away, climbing on the fence as well as leaning through the slats; anything to get that one special shot. Willow had decided that it was best to keep a bit of distance between the horses and the flashing cameras, so they made their turn and stayed about twenty to thirty yards back. They each smiled and shot a little wave towards the photographers, but mostly just chatted and laughed at the absurdity and awkwardness of the entire situation. After making their pass, they turned into a vigorous trot and rode away; spending the next hour before the sunset riding through the vast pastures of the Seven Rose Ranch and just enjoying their time together.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Willow squatted on the concrete floor, as still as a statue and staring intently at the large serpent not more than a foot in front of her. The object of her affection was staring back and the only movement between the two was the snakes flickering tongue. Willow leaned closer and now only inches away from seven foot King Cobra, "What do you suppose he's thinking, right now?" Willow said as she cocked her head and examined the snake thoroughly.

"How he can get through that glass and eat you for lunch," Tara said, standing several feet behind the crouching redhead.

"They don't eat people," Willow scoffed, still staring with rapt fascination. "They're extraordinary, the perfect creature. Don't you think? Just look at him…no arms, no legs just seven feet of pure muscle…millions of years of evolution…"

"I'm thinking that you wouldn't feel this way if that glass wasn't separating the two of you."

Willow chuckled, "Well, you're right about that. I'd probably be running in the opposite direction and knocking all these people over in the process." Willow stood, stepping back from the glass enclosure and next to Tara, "Did you know that the King Cobra is the longest venomous snake in the world and can grow to nearly twenty feet in length? _Ophiophagus Hannah_."

Tara shook her head, looking at Willow quizzically, "Ophio- what?"

Willow smiled and slid into a parcel tongued babble, "The King Cobra is the sole member of the genus _Ophiophagus, _which is a Greek word meaning 'snake eater,' cuz their diet consists mostly of other snakes, _true_ cobras are members of the genus Naja. It's all a matter of size and hood marks. See the stripe on his neck? It's like an inverted 'v' instead of the double or single eye shapes that distinguish most other Asian cobras. Kings are often depicted with the eye shapes, like in Ricki Ticki Tavi, but it's a misnomer. Sometimes it's hard to see, but if you look at the back of it's head closely, you can see a pair of large scales called _occipitals_. Cobras usually have a 'nine plate' arrangement, but these are specific to the King. It's a foolproof method of identification!"

Tara stared slack jawed at her girlfriend's ramble and caused Willow to squirm under the intense scrutiny. "What? TMI?" She squeaked, "That was _really_ nerdy wasn't it?"

Tara nodded in agreement, "And possibly the sexiest thing I've ever heard you say. I love the way your brain works…"

"Good grief! Get a room!" Grayson exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he brushed past them on his way to the next exhibit in the reptile house at the Houston Zoo, "You two really _are_ made for each other."

Willow's face fell and she began to pout at the ribbing she was once again getting from her older brother.

Tara squeezed Willow's hand, "Come on, let's see what's in here," Tara pulled Willow over to the next display case. "Aww, this one is so pretty!"

"Pretty deadly," Grayson said flatly before moving on and leaving Willow and Tara peering at the colorful snake curled up under some leaves at the bottom of the exhibit.

Tara glanced in Grayson's direction as he moved away, "Really?" She asked Willow.

"Umm hmm, _Micrurus tener_…sorry," She said looking sheepishly at her girlfriend. "It's a Texas Coral Snake, the only venomous snake in the US to make the list of top ten deadliest in the world."

"Have you ever um, run into one before?"

"Noooo, a few copperheads and a rattler once, but no coral snakes. They're pretty shy; hiding under rocks and leaves, burrowing in the ground. I mostly come across rat snakes and these cute little earth snakes that I used to catch and play with when I was a kid."

Tara smiled at Willow, finding her utterly adorable. "What?" Willow asked.

Tara giggled, "You're like cool snake hunter!"

Willow returned the smile, "Well, technically, I've never really hunted them; just run across them from time to time."

Tara smiled again, conjuring an image of her girl friend sitting out in the pasture with a snake weaving between her fingers; then she cringed, "Ugh, I'm not so good with the whole…" She raised her hands, deciding to demonstrate her thoughts by putting her palms together and wiggling them in unison, as her body joined in as well.

Willow looked at Tara as she attempted to put her thoughts in motion. Tara looked so incredibly cute, that Willow couldn't help but tease her just a bit, "Belly dancing?" She asked.

Tara stopped her awkward dance; glancing at her hands, realizing how ridiculous she must look. She sighed deeply, "That was supposed to be my rendition of a snake. I'm uh, not so much into identifying hood marks or length and such."

Willow looked Tara in the eye before she broke out laughing, "That's what she said," The redhead joked.

Tara rolled her eyes and giggled, "Oh my God!"

The girls were still giggling when Milo burst between them jumping up and down, trying to get a better view into the case. "Pick me up! Pick me up! I can't see!" He shouted.

"Ok, ok clam down," Willow said as she picked up her nephew.

"Wow…" He breathed.

"Do you remember what kind of snake that is?" She asked.

He nodded his head in recognition, "A Coral Snake and it has poisons."

"Why don't you tell Tara the easy way to figure out the difference between a coral and other harmless snakes?" Willow asked.

Milo pressed his little finger to the glass of the display case and pointed to the colorful snake, "Red touch yellow kill a fellow – red touch black friend of Jack. Hey, Rattlesnakes!" The little boy exclaimed, jumping out of Willow's arms and dashing across to the rattlesnake display.

"Geez, talk about short attention span theater," Willow said as she took Tara's hand and filed in behind Milo and a small group of children at the rattler case.

"Will, how do you know so much about snakes? I mean, I thought you were a Lesbian." Tara whispered as she playfully hip bumped Willow.

The redhead blushed at the double entendre, "Tara, there's kids…" Willow motioned with her hand and laughed. "I did a paper in a class last year on venomous snakes. The professor was so impressed with my reptile research that he asked if I wanted to do a summer internship with him studying poisonous frogs in South America."

"That actually sounds pretty interesting-"

"TARA! Are you crazy? We're talking slimy frogs here!" Willow shouted so loudly that the entire group of children turned and stared at her. "Uh, sorry…hey look, it's rattling its tail." She said pointing at the case trying to get their attention back to the snake.

Tara was biting her bottom lip in a veiled attempt not to burst with laughter, "Are you kidding?"

"No," Willow said as her eyes darted about and she ducked her head, "I…I have a frog fear ok. There, are you happy now? Your _rough and tough_ girlfriend is terrified of frogs."

Tara smiled sweetly, once again unable to resist the adorable pout on Willow's face, "Awww, poor baby…c'mere." She said as she tossed a reassuring arm across her girlfriend's shoulders and squeezed tightly. "So, I guess you don't think those poisonous dart frogs over there are very pretty?" Tara said pointing towards a glass display next to the rattlesnakes. Willow shivered and took a step backwards. Once again, Tara was near hysterics, "This coming from the woman whose face, just minutes ago, was inches form a King Cobra."

Willow looked at Tara completely horrified, "Yeah well, that's because I've never woken up to multiple King Cobras in my bed or in my locker or down my pants…uh, lets just pretend like I didn't say that last part." Willow said squeamishly.

"You had frogs in your pants? But who…?"

Willow raised her eyebrows, "Brothers…remember?"

"Oh, got cha. Well, how about we just skip this last section, sit outside and wait for the others then?"

Willow smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me. Unless you wanna…"

"No, I'm good. Come on you." Tara said as she grabbed ahold of Willow's arm; pulling her past the multiple frog displays and towards the exit.

Once outside in the warm Texas sun, they found an empty bench and sat down to await the rest of Willow's family. The simple excursion to the zoo with Milo, Eli and Stella had quickly blown up into a large scale family outing. Nearly everyone had decided to go, including both grandmothers, Willow's siblings and their respective mates. Ira stayed behind, doing his son-in-law duties by taking the grandfathers golfing, while Sheila opted to show a house instead of spending the day with her family. She had been noticeably aloof and keeping her distance from Willow. Ira had suggested, however, that they all meet later for dinner since it was Willow and Tara's last night; knowing that there was no getting out of it for Sheila.

As the girls sat on the bench waiting for the others, Willow dug into her pocket and nervously checked her cell.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tara asked.

"Oh nothing, just checking the time. I-I don't want to be late tonight."

Tara half smiled, "It's barely noon, we have seven hours."

"I know..."

Tara looked at her apprehensive girlfriend with love in her eyes, "What's bothering you Will?"

"You know me WAY too well, Tara Maclay." Willow turned towards Tara, bending her knee and pulling her leg underneath her to face her girlfriend. "It's just that, we're leaving tomorrow and nothing's been resolved. I…I feel like things are worse between us than they were before and now I'm going fifteen hundred miles away…" Willow trailed off as she noticed Tara duck her head. "Hey, look at me Tara, it's not your fault, ok? I-It's mine, it wouldn't have mattered who I brought home, her problem is with me, not you. I just should've thought things through better. See, I had this fantasy in my head…that the minute that she met you everything would be perfect. She would see, finally see me for me and see how wonderful you are. It was so stupid and childish of me."

Tara shook her head, "No, it was hopeful, not stupid or childish. All you did was hope for the best and there's nothing wrong with having hope."

"I really need to talk to her before we go, get some closure or just clarify some things, but she just keeps avoiding me. Plus there are just too many people around and-"

"Willow, there you are!" Nana Adele shouted when she spotted her granddaughter, "We've been looking everywhere for you and Tara."

"See what I mean?" Willow quietly grumbled, "Sorry, there was um, there was…"

"Frogs? Yes dear, I saw them and I told Rachael you probably ran out the door screaming as soon as you spotted them."

Willow glowered thinking of what lurked just inside the doors to the reptile house, "Yep, you were right about that."

Willow brought her leg down and scooted closer to Tara so Nana Addy could take a seat. "What's next on the agenda?" Willow asked, but before she had a chance to answer, Rachael appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Food. I need to eat." Rachael deadpanned, appearing in front of the trio.

"Me too!" Milo added, "Then we're heading to Africa!"

Everyone agreed and the large group headed off in the direction of the food court before making their way to the African plains.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Giraffa camelopardalis!" _The redhead exclaimed proudly. Which was met with a resounding, "WILLOW!" from all four of her siblings.

"Will, you promised you would STOP doing that," Rachael added.

Willow shrugged her shoulders, quirking her mouth in a sneer as she turned and leaned across the rope next to Tara.

An amused Tara playfully shoulder bumped her girlfriend, "Go ahead sweetie."

Willow smiled happily, leaning in and whispering in Tara's ear, "Its name refers to its camel-like face and irregular patches of color on a light background, which bear a vague resemblance to a leopard's spots."

Tara smiled, not really caring what Willow was saying, as long as she kept up the ear ticking whisper that caused her spine to tingle and a soft moan to escaper her lips.

Willow smiled seductively; cupping her mouth with both hands and leaning in once more, "_Giraffa camelopardalis," _She whispered again, this time blowing lightly on her girlfriend's ear and smiling smugly.

As Willow started to pull away, Tara pulled her back; cupping her own hands around her mouth, "_I love you Willow_," She whispered as she gently teased Willow's ear with the tip of her tongue.

Willow gasped, gripping the rope to steady herself and suddenly finding it difficult to stand, "That's not fair," She breathed.

Tara giggled, "You're adorable."

"You're pretty darn cute yourself," Willow replied, winking at her girl and leaning in once again, "By the way…I love you too Tare and boy do I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Oh brother!" Grayson exclaimed as he once again wondered up on another private moment between the girls. "Do you two ever stop?"

Willow opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by her brother, "I know what will take your minds out of the gutter, gorillas. Big, fat, poo slinging gorrilas. Now come on, the faster we get this over with, the sooner we can go out and partay!"

Tara looked at Willow quizzically and was met with shrugging shoulders.

"Gray, I thought we were just going out to dinner with the family?"

"We are, but it's ya'lls last night and we are going out! No arguments. Everyone's in and Dad already agreed to keep Milo overnight. So, get you're dancing shoes on, tonight you guys belong to me."

Willow swallowed thickly, "Oh boy."


	57. Ch 57 Amends

_**Thanks so much everyone for the wonderful feedback:) I hope you enjoy this update.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 57: Amends <strong>_

"Tare, how do I look?" Willow asked standing in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom.

Tara sighed, "You look just as good as you looked the last time you asked me, five minutes ago."

Willow turned to look at her backside and then she spun back to face the mirror, once again tugging at her blouse. She made a face, messed with her hair, then turned once again; only this time she found herself face to face with an agitated Tara. "Jesus! You scared me Tara!" Willow exclaimed.

"Baby, exactly what is going on with you?" Tara asked her flustered girlfriend.

Willow's shoulders sagged, "I don't know…I really don't." Willow shook her head, moving past Tara and slumping down on the bed.

Tara moved next to Willow, as she scooted close to the redhead she wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They stayed that way for several long moments before Willow sat forward. Tara reached up, letting her fingers trail down the side of Willow's face, "You're so beautiful, my Willow."

Willow closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she reveled in Tara's soft touch. Aside from sleeping together every night, they'd had very little alone time and it was starting to take its toll on both women. Willow took Tara's hand in hers and pressed it firmly against her face. "I'm sorry, I really don't know what's gotten into me today."

Tara decided not to push for an answer and smiled sweetly as Willow kissed the palm of her hand. She suspected that Willow was antsy or sad about leaving, but she didn't want to go down that road, especially since they were about to head out the door to a big family dinner. It was their last night in Texas and Tara was hoping to just get through it in one piece; she wasn't sure if she could take any more homespun drama. To say that she was thrilled to be heading back to LA was an understatement of gigantic proportions. Of course, she would never say this to Willow, she knew how much Willow loved the family ranch, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her feelings. They'd only been there a week, but to Tara it felt like several months, and she longed to be in the safety and comfort of her home. She enjoyed Willow's siblings, but being thrust into this type of environment had been a bit overwhelming for an only child like Tara. She'd had an especially rough time with the elders of the bunch.

Earlier in the day while they were traversing the zoo, Nanna Adele had decided it would be a good time to interrogate Tara on her '_Hollywood lifestyle_.' While Willow played with Milo in the petting zoo, Nanna Addy had basically cornered the blonde and questioned her about her friends, where she liked to hang out, the hours she kept, and so on. Where the older woman's chattering had been endearing the first couple days, it was now starting to grate on Tara's last nerve and she definitely did not appreciate the third degree she was getting. Not only was the questioning irritating, but Tara also received several long winded lectures on the pitfalls of that type of '_lifestyle_.' A type of lifestyle that Tara wasn't even close to living. The actress was actually somewhat relieved when several fans approached her for autographs and pictures. Tara stepped away and spent quite a lot of time chatting with the fans before she was forced back to the clutches of Nanna Addy. She was finally able to excuse herself by stepping away to take some pictures of her girlfriend and Milo as they played with several over eager goats. Finally putting some distance between herself and Nanna Addy, Tara took the opportunity to slip into the petting zoo enclosure; deciding to stick close to Willow the rest of the day.

Tara was staring glassy eyed at nothing in particular, lost in thought when she was suddenly roused by a hand waving in front of her face. She blinked several times in quick succession as her eyes met Willow's. "Helloooo, earth to Tara…"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I got lost in thought there for a minute."

"S'okay baby. Hey, I was just thinking-" Willow started to say something when she was interrupted by a loud knock at her door. The redhead exhaled deeply, rolling her eyes and Tara could clearly see the frustration setting in. The blonde was actually a bit relieved to see that it wasn't just her; Willow appeared to be having similar thoughts on the matter. "Yes," the redhead growled.

"Y'all ready? It's time to go!" Hunter shouted through the closed door.

"Yeah, be right down!" Willow returned.

"Ok, but hurry. This bus is leaving!"

"Good grief, what's his furry hurry?" Willow grumbled as she rose from the bed and gathered her things. "Are you taking a purse?"

"Umm hmm, why?"

"Oh, I was just hoping that I could throw my stuff in and that way we would only need to bring one."

Tara nodded, meeting Willow's dark green eyes, "Of course you can sweetie. That's actually a great idea, less to worry about."

"Exactly!" The redhead grinned, they were sharing one of those couple-y moments; one where their thoughts were completely in sync with the other.

Tara glanced up to see Willow frozen with a goofy grin plastered on her face. "Are you ok Willow?"

Willow simply nodded as Tara stepped closer, opening her purse and allowing Willow to drop in her wallet, cell and keys.

Willow watched Tara as if she were worshipping a goddess, in complete awe of her lover. Tara was digging through her purse rearranging things to fit better and become more comfortable to carry. It was nothing really, but Willow was entranced. Everyday they grew closer; everyday they became more of an 'us' and everyday that passed Willow fell more in love.

Finally finished, Tara slung the strap over her shoulder and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the intense look she was getting from her girlfriend. Tara stepped forward and cupped Willow's cheeks. "I love you too Willow, very…very…much," She said, kissing the redhead between each word.

"How did you…" Willow whispered.

"I know that look sweetie," Tara slid her hands around and twined her fingers in the soft baby hair at the base of Willow's neck. "My sweet, mushy girl. I love you so much."

Willow pulled Tara to her and kissed her passionately until she heard her phone start to buzz. She pulled back and rested her forehead on Tara's, "I can't wait to go home."

"Me too Will, me too."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the dinner party was in full swing. The restaurant Ira had chosen was an authentic Texas steak house complete with a covered wagon out front and numerous longhorns adorning the interior walls. The atmosphere was relaxed and the family seemed to be having a wonderful time together. Everyone was chatting happily and moving about the private party room; munching on appetizers and sipping various cocktails. Willow glanced across the room, noticing that her Dad was basically by himself at the head of the table, she decided to take the opportunity to have a semi-private chat.<p>

"Hey Dad," The redhead sighed as she sat down next to her father.

"Hey sweetie," Ira responded, looping an arm around his youngest daughter and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Having a good time?"

"Umm hmm," Willow nodded, reveling in the attention, and snuggling closer.

"You know, I can't believe in six months my baby will be a college graduate. The time passes so fast…" Ira lamented.

Willow chuckled, "Yeah, me either. It seems like I just left for college yesterday."

"I'm gonna miss you sweetie…I always do."

"I know Dad, I miss you too…all of you. Sometimes it's hard being so far away."

Ira smiled, "But on the bright side, we'll be seeing each other in about a month, right?"

Willow cringed, "Well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. I ummm…I won't be coming home next month." Not wanting to see her father's disappointment, Willow cast her eyes downward.

Ira's face fell, "Willow, I don't understand. I…I thought…I mean we talked and I thought we were ok?"

Willow raised her eyes to meet Ira's, "Oh no, we're fine Dad…really."

"Then why…"

"It um, it actually has nothing at all to do with, you know…all this," Willow said waving her hands in front of her. "Tara invited me to go to New York with her. She has all this press stuff and may even make an appearance on Saturday Night Live."

Ira was relieved and smiled widely, "Wow, now that's pretty exciting."

Willow shrugged her shoulders and grinned, "Maybe a little."

"Maybe a little," Ira scoffed, "Are you kidding me?"

"Ok, ok I'm excited, but also a little worried."

"Why worried? It sounds like a lot of fun to me, chance of a lifetime really."

Willow sighed and took a second to gather her thoughts, "I'm just worried that I'll disappoint Tara somehow. I'm not really the glamorous type, ya know? And she…she's just so beautiful. She always seems to pull it off and she makes it look so effortless." Willow said, glancing in Tara's direction just in time to see the blonde toss her head back with laughter as she chatted with Molly. Willow was enthralled watching Tara and couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

Ira smiled as he watched the emotions play across Willow's face, "Willow? Will…hellooooo…"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Dad. I just…"

"I get it," Ira chuckled, "Listen, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I seriously doubt you could ever disappoint Tara and if you're that concerned, why don't you go shopping and pick up some new things for the trip…on me."

"What? No Dad…really?"

"Yes, really. It's New York in December, it's not like you can wear a t-shirt and shorts. Use the credit card and get whatever you need. We'll call it my Hanukkah gift for you this year."

Willow was now grinning from ear to ear, "Thanks Daddy! You're the best!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her father's neck.

Ira squeezed his daughter back, "So I've heard," Ira chuckled, "Now, you have to do something for me."

"Anything, you name it!" Willow replied looking her father in the eye.

"Tell your mother." He said flatly.

"But Da-" She started, quickly thinking twice at seeing Ira's resolve face starring back at her. There was no face stronger than her resolve face…except for her father's; Willow knew that she was clearly out matched. "Ok, I'll tell her."

"Tonight, before we leave the restaurant. She'll be furious if she finds out I knew and didn't tell her and better it come from you. _Tonight_." He said again, putting a noticeable emphasis on the last word.

"I will, but towards the end. I don't want to _completely_ ruin dinner."

"Good girl, you're learning…" Ira said as Willow rolled her eyes, kissing her father on the cheek before returning to her seat next to Tara.

The family dinner was going well, even though it was apparent that the rift between Willow and Sheila was still fairly wide. Sheila sat next to Ira at the head of the table with Rachael and Jeff to her right and her parents sitting directly across from them. Where as Willow sat at the opposite end with her paternal grandparents; flanked by Tara, Hunter and Molly while leaving Grayson, Rachael, and Jeff as buffers in the middle.

Things were beginning to wind down as the grandparents began yawning and looking quite tired. Sheila placed her hand on Ira's, "Time to pay the piper," She said as Ira grimaced and waived towards their waitress.

"Could we have the check please?" Ira asked nicely.

The young girl smiled sweetly, "It's already been taken care of."

Ira and Sheila looked at each other quizzically, knowing that the bill had to be well over a thousand dollars. "Excuse me?" Ira questioned.

The girl leaned closer to Ira and nodded towards the opposite end of the table, "Ms. Maclay gave me her card sometime ago and said to make sure _everything_ was charged to her. She asked me not to make a big deal of it." The young woman whispered.

"At least let us take care of the tip." Sheila offered.

"It's already taken care of and quite generously, but thank you for offering." With that the young woman gathered a few items off the table and exited towards the kitchen.

"Come on," Ira said taking Sheila's hand and pulling her up from her chair.

"Ira?"

"We're going to say thank you," He said pointedly to his wife as he all but dragged her across the room.

Standing behind their chairs, Willow was laughing at something Tara had said and was playfully resting her forehead on Tara's shoulder when her parents approached. Tara cleared her throat and nudged Willow to straighten up.

Ira smiled warmly and immediately embraced Tara, "Thank you Tara, that was very sweet of you, but you know you didn't have to…"

A look of genuine bewilderment crossed Willow's face; she had no idea what was going on until they pulled apart and Tara spoke.

"I know, but I w-wanted to. It was so nice of you to have me this week and welcome me into your home. I just…I w-wanted to do something nice for you all in return. I um…I don't have any family and it was just really nice to be a part of one for a change." Tara blushed furiously and ducked her head suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

Willow felt the sting of tears prick the corners of her eyes as her heart swelled with love for this woman. She took Tara's hand in hers, bringing it up to her mouth and pressing several kisses across her knuckles. Suddenly remembering where she was, Willow glanced up at her mother. Sheila's brows were knitted and Willow thought she actually saw tears the woman's eyes.

Sheila opened her mouth, but only a small sound that resembled a whimper came out. Sheila blinked and cleared her throat, "I…excuse me…I need to get some air," turning on her heels, Sheila practically sprinted out of the room.

"Sheila!" Ira called after her, inadvertently demanding the attention of the entire room. Which, until that point, had been completely oblivious to the conversation. Ira made a move to follow, but Willow gently stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No Dad, let me. Ok?" Ira nodded as Willow exited the room in search of her runaway mother.

* * *

><p>Willow walked briskly through the restaurant, scanning the restroom area as well as the bar with no sign of her mother. She exited the building and spotted Sheila sitting on a bench at the far end of the building. As she approached, Willow noticed that Sheila's eyes were red and wet streaks glistened on her mother's cheeks. Willow gasped slightly, realizing at that moment, this was the first time she'd ever seen her mother cry. <em>Surely I've seen her cry before. Haven't I?<em> Willow was now running through her memories and could not find one. _Not a movie, a graduation, the Olympics…nothing?_ She thought for a moment that maybe her mother did cry at the Olympics, but she'd been too caught up in the moment to notice. Either way, Willow felt horrible.

As she approached, Sheila turned her head and furiously wiped the tears away in a desperate attempt to compose herself.

"Hey," Willow said softly as she moved to sit next to Sheila on the bench.

Sheila remained quite and shifted slightly to her right; making room for her daughter, but still said nothing. They sat there in an awkward silence for several long moments until Sheila finally got herself together enough to speak.

"This isn't just a college thing, is it?" Sheila's voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat.

Willow shook her head, "No, it's not." She answered, not sure if her mother meant being gay or being with Tara. Either way, the answer was the same.

"Are you sure this is the lifestyle you want to live?" Sheila asked without anger or malice.

Willow took a deep breath to calm herself, the mere mention of the word _lifestyle_ seemed to set her nerves on end. "Mom, it's not a lifest-"

Sheila interrupted, shaking her head, "Not being gay, I understand that, I'm talking about being with Tara. The type of lifestyle she leads; being famous and constantly under public scrutiny. It's…it's not going to be easy. The majority of celebrity relationships don't make it."

"Mom, I'm not Kim Kardashian." Willow chuckled nervously, "I'm not putting my entire life out there for everyone to see and neither is Tara. We're both extremely…private."

Sheila looked at Willow worriedly, "But, you are Willow. This big announcement, the press following your every move…Tara's picture splashed on the cover of practically every magazine in the free world. Like it or not, your life is on display."

"Our _public_ life maybe, but not our personal one. Besides, as soon as the newness wears off, they'll leave us alone."

Sheila nodded, "You're my baby Willow, I…I just want what's best for you and believe it or not, I _do_ want to see you happy."

"I am and it wasn't something I went looking for, but it happened. I met a wonderful person and we fell in love. You can't help who you fall in love with, it just happens." Willow paused, "I wanted to call you the day I met Tara and tell you all about how we met and how she made me feel, but I didn't; I couldn't. I've missed you Mom, for a long time now. I've missed our Mommy/daughter shopping days and movie nights and you cheering for me at my games. You were always my biggest fan."

"I still am," Sheila sniffled, "It was stupid of me to think I could change you. I just wanted you to have a normal, happy life."

Willow sensed the shift in the conversation and realized that it was no longer about Tara's celebrity, "This is normal to _me_ Mom, loving a woman…I can't explain-"

Sheila interrupted, "It might be better for both of us if you don't right now."

Willow nodded her head sadly and took a deep breath, "There is something else I need to tell you. I'm um, I won't be coming home for the winter break." She bit her bottom lip and braced herself for her mother's reaction.

Sheila simply nodded, "I'm not surprised, in fact, I figured as much."

Willow sat slacked jawed at Sheila's initial reaction, she thought for sure that her mother would explode at the news. "So, you're not mad or upset?"

"Mad, no. Upset, yes. But with everything that's happened this week, I can hardly blame you. I've behaved horribly and I'm so sorry Willow."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Willow said.

"I know…I know. Tara seems like a very sweet girl and what she did tonight, after everything I put her through…"

Seeing the obvious torment Sheila was experiencing was heartbreaking for Willow. In a way she felt responsible, but she also knew that it was part of the process. Like her Dad said, it was something Sheila was going to have to work through on her own. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, that's not the reason I'm won't coming home." Sheila raised her eyes questionably, "Tara has to be in New York and asked me to come along. I um…I already told Dad, earlier tonight."

"Oh," Sheila said opening her mouth to say something else but stopped as she noticed the rest of her family beginning to pour out of the restaurant.

Willow followed her line of sight and knew that the conversation was over. She squeezed her mother's hand and smiled sweetly. Sheila returned the gesture and Willow couldn't help but beam. It seemed Sheila had turned a corner and Willow could not have been happier.

"So, you guys are all going out then and you worked out the driving situation?" Sheila asked as they stood up from the bench and Willow nodded as she pointed to the Cadillac Escalade Limo that was just pulling up. "Oh…wow, well I'm glad to see that none of you are driving. Please be careful and try to keep your brother out of trouble."

Willow giggled, knowing exactly which brother she was talking about. No one had said a word to Grayson, but they were all quite aware that Bambi was noticeably absent. "Don't worry, we'll keep him in line."

As they approached the group, green eyes sought blue and when they connected, Willow could see the concern etched on Tara's beautiful face. Willow smiled and nodded, silently letting Tara know that everything was ok as she took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Wow Tara…classy!" Grayson exclaimed as he pushed Willow aside and dove headfirst into the backseat of the stretch limo.

Willow's eyes practically rolled into her head, "Nice. Ever heard of ladies first?"

Grayson ignored his sister's protests and made himself comfortable as he began to explore all the little amenities the luxury SUV had to offer. Earlier in the day, when Grayson had mentioned going out, a heated debate had begun amongst the siblings over who would be the designated drivers and how many cars they would have to take to accommodate the large group. Tara put a quick end to the bickering by volunteering to handle the transportation.

They'd all driven with parents and grandparents to the restaurant and Tara arranged for the limo to pick them up from there. She knew it would bring them some unnecessary attention, but it was worth it to avoid the arguing. Tara knew she had made the right decision when Willow didn't even bother to protest; simply agreeing and thanking Tara with a kiss on the cheek.

"Holy shit!" They heard Grayson exclaim from inside limo, sparking everyone's attention.

Willow and Tara stepped back, allowing everyone to get a good look. Even the grandparents got in on the action, with both sets hopping in to examine the interior; giving the girls a moment alone.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Tara asked taking both of Willow's hands in hers.

"Yeah, it's all good," She said glancing around, "I'll um, tell you all about it later when there's less ears around. Is that ok?" Tara nodded and started to pull away, but Willow refused to let go and stood still with a big goofy grin spread across her face.

Tara eyed Willow curiously, "What?"

Willow released Tara's hands and cupped her cheeks instead, pulling her girlfriend forward, kissing her lips firmly and catching Tara completely of guard. Once Tara's brain finally caught up a few seconds later, she couldn't resist deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms around Willow and pressing their bodies firmly together.

"Wow," Tara muttered against Willow's lips, "What was that all about?"

"I love you Tara Maclay. You're the kindest, most generous person I've ever known and I'm so in love with you." Willow said as she softly kissed Tara once again.

"My Willow…" Tara breathed.

Willow smiled seductively, "I can't wait to get you home tomorrow."

"Ummm, a naked finish to the weekend?" Tara asked.

"Is there any other kind?" Willow quipped.

"HEY! Come on you two!" Someone shouted from inside the limo.

"Shall we?" Willow asked as they said their goodbyes and piled in with the others.


End file.
